Ladies, Ladies, Ladies
by Sub-Zero879
Summary: A Necromancer, one step from becoming a demon himself, is forced into saving Sanctuary from the Prime Evils, starting at the Rogue Encampment. But he's just a bard, and some of those demons are... quite attractive. Harem. Serious-parody. Warning: lemons.
1. Ladies, Ladies, Ladies

**Disclaimer: **Diablo and all continuations belong to Blizzard Entertainment, save the Hellfire Expansion, which I've never actually seen. This is a fan fiction built on Blizzard's work, and thus their brilliant, money-grubbing minds deserve the most of the credit for the world behind this story.

Pre-story notes: Well, this is sort of a mix between "because I can" and "why not." I had a crack idea while playing the game, and made a note for a possible story. Well, that took enough hold and now here I am writing said story. I had a laugh while thinking of it, so maybe you'll have a laugh while reading. Um, further notes, this has a strange set up. Based off of the game in most ways, except for having a person controlling the character. Told in third-person, though it starts in first. A few personal jokes you might not understand, but for the most part it should be alright. Also, for the bits of barding, I won't just ellipsis and write standard, I'll actually give a shot at barding. :D

Summary: A Necromancer, one step from becoming a demon himself, is forced into saving Sanctuary from the Prime Evils, starting at the Rogue Encampment. But he's just a bard, and some of those demons are... quite attractive. Harem. Parody. Warning, sexual in nature.

Pairing: Necromancer/harem, specifically Blood Raven, a rogue Mercenary, the Countess, a drop of corrupted rogues, and perhaps even Andariel.

* * *

Ladies, Ladies, Ladies

_

* * *

So there I was... at spear-point before the Rogue Encampment. No gear, no gold... And in desperate need of shelter from the rain. The rogues could supply, if they didn't kill me first. This is the last bastion of the once mighty rogues... I could be of no help here, save through my Arts. That, I intended to give in return for the shelter. _

"He appears a Necromancer, but he can't fool my Inner Sight!" the lead rogue spat. "He is a demon!" Not the leader of the encampment, though, as evident by her garb.

Zykinander, Zyke for short, always had a certain appreciation for rogues. They wore leather armor cut low enough to expose a satisfactory amount of cleavage and just a loincloth for the rest of their modesty. Exotic red hair pulled back into ponytails, pale skin creamy. Not bad fighters either. Only Amazons could come even close to their archery. And what running did to their thin little loincloths... Yes, he had a great appreciation for rogues.

Currently, two rogues had their spears leveled at his throat, and behind them were three more with bows nocked and drawn tightly. A wrong step would result in his death as surely as facing Diablo unarmed. His hands were up, to show he meant no harm.

"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies, please... I am neither a Necromancer nor a demon," Zyke announced with a calm that belied his position.

Several rogues recoiled visibly at his words. "Well, at least we know he's not another zombie," the initial rogue mumbled, recovering fast. She then glanced at his hair, full yet snowy white like an old man's. The tell-tale sign of a Necromancer. She narrowed her eyes, and her face twisted to near a sneer. "Get Kashya."

One of the archers lifted her bow and trotted off. Zyke tilted his head to watch as her loincloth flapped behind her. He might have to retire out here some day, if only to be able to see that everyday.

Soon, the rogue and another came back at the same pace, and this one wore a chain mail armor – also ending as a loincloth, mind – and a red cloak. By armor, he knew her to be the leader. She had a stern face, with probably to tongue to match, but she was as pretty as the rest of the lot, if older.

She frowned as she approached. "Even Necromancers are allowed in our encampment. Why..." she trailed off as her Inner Sight suddenly sprang to life, a gold little flare between him and her, and her eyes narrowed. "A demon?"

Zyke sighed. "Like I said, I am not a demon. Nor am I a Necromancer."

Knowing his low strength from her Inner Sight, and seeing him adequately held at bay by her rogues, Kashya folded her arms and sneered at him. "And what, pray tell, are you then?"

At this, Zyke grinned. "I am a traveling storyteller, or bard if you prefer, who may tell of stories in lands both near and far, of the great and the desperate, of heroes' rise and heroes' fall, of love and tragedy." He punctuated this with a bow, arms spread wide. It was true, too. Despite his youth – for he was young – he was the best damn storyteller one could find... In his own mind, at least.

Kashya snorted. "You expect me to believe that?" He remained bowed, a smile still on his lips. She frowned, and her Inner Sight flared again, only this time brighter. "...Perhaps you are human, but the corruption of your art has taken you strong, Necromancer. I do not trust you."

Zyke righted himself, smile unfailing. "I tell you, I am no Necromancer. Zyke the Bard I am known in many lands."

"Aliza, search him," Kashya commanded.

Hands calloused from years with the bow patted him down roughly, yet the girl herself had a nice face and a rather glorious bosom, for her willowy shape. A bosom peaking above her low armor. As she bent forward, his eyes went downward and caught a rather nice eyeful. Eventually, her patting came to his pants, and she felt an eight inch hardness. At her look, he winked at her.

Digging her hands inside, she pulled out his wand - his actual wand – which she handed to Kashya. The leader of the rogues took the piece of wood and inspected it. "Ability to summon a single skeleton." She looked back at him, her expression cool. "Not a Necromancer, hmm?"

"For protection, I assure you," Zyke replied, still smiling.

"What is your purpose here then, 'Zyke the Bard?'" Kashya demanded roughly, no longer in the mood for his games.

His purpose? At this point, he didn't really have one. "To tell stories, of course. I assume morale has lowered in recent days since the fall of the Monastery, and the epics I can recite may help bring life back to your rogues."

She sniffed. "My sisters and I can get along just fine without your 'stories.' What we need are adventurers willing to help fight back Andariel's forces, not corrupted Necromancers." Kashya eyed the wand, rolling it between her fingers, before handing it back to him. "I will let you stay, if you agree to help our plight, as useless as you may be."

For once, Zyke frowned. "But I'm just a bard. I don't fight." However, Kashya had already turned and was headed back inside the camp. The other rogues lowered the weapons and resumed their posts, sending him dirty looks but no longer holding him at guard.

Zyke tightened his grip on the wand for a moment before returning it to his pocket. At least he was able to stay. He sighed and made his way inside.

Mud stuck to his boots, but he no longer noticed. Zyke eyed the wood logs forming the ring protecting the encampment, and the rogues guarding it. There was a fire in the center of the camp, with a man standing before his caravan, another man behind him, and a blacksmith back there too. A female blacksmith. He would have to visit her at some time. She might want to hear one of his stories.

To his right was a tent, with an elderly woman under a purple cloak. When his eyes caught hers, she gestured him over. With nothing else to do, and most of the camp sending him unwelcoming looks, he made his way over.

The woman's tent was full of strange objects, some magical, some powerful. She must be a trader of some sort. Zyke gave her an elaborate bow, saying simply, "I am Zyke the Bard. How may I assist you?"

The woman smiled slightly at that. "Greetings. I am Akara, High Priestess of the sisterhood of the Sightless Eye." He had heard of them. "I'm afraid I can only offer you a poor shelter. You see, our sisterhood has fallen under a strange curse..." She continued, explaining the situation he had heard in multiple towns on the way, although those had been somewhat altered with distance.

After her story, she gained a strange look, as if aware to what Kashya had said earlier. "There is a place of great evil in the wilderness. Kashya's rogue scouts have informed me that a cave nearby is filled with shadowy creatures and horrors from beyond the grave. I fear that these creatures are massing for an attack against our encampment. If you are sincere about helping us, find the dark labyrinth and destroy the foul beasts. May the Great Eye watch over you."

Zyke shifted on his feet. "Sorry, but I am simply a bard. I wish to help with morale, not demon extermination."

Akara appeared to not have heard him. She was probably senile. "I should add that many rogue scouts have died in that horrible place. We cannot afford to lose any more. If you choose to enter that Den of Evil, you must do so alone." She turned away from him to go through her many artifacts.

Zyke sighed and left, seeing as she wasn't paying attention to him anymore, and he headed to the fire. That was always a good place to tell stories.

He only just got close enough to feel the nice warmth of the fire – a very welcomed warmth with all the rain – when Kashya suddenly appeared at his side. Not close enough to invade personal space, but definitely noticeable. When he looked, her arms were folded and she was looking right at him.

"...Yes?" he asked.

"The demons in that cave have claimed many of my finest archers," she said immediately. "I wonder how _you_ will fare!"

Zyke ran a hand through his wet hair. Explaining things was getting nowhere, and with the general attitude of the camp as it was, he would not have anywhere to sleep when night finally fell. He sighed. "Fine then, I'll cleanse the damn cave."

Kashya smirked haughtily at that, and she turned her head as he headed back for the entrance.

Zyke smiled at the guarding rogues as he passed before he was on the bridge. He sped up to a run then, boots pounding the wet stones.

Clearing the bridge, he slowed down to get a look at things. The Blood Moore. Already, he could see zombies and other nefarious things lurking through the rain. It brought back fond memories, and a genuine smirk fitted its way on his face. A dark smirk. "All who oppose me... beware."

And then he was off.

He honestly did not enjoy fighting anymore. In his younger days – not that long ago, actually – the joys of wrecking havoc and chaos filled him, and he always sought any form of combat. He had grown skilled - powerful - a master of his deadly arts. He rose through the ranks of Necromancers, even surpassing the Elders at the Necropolis. He was the best. He was.

Then that had been stripped away from him. His skill tree book was _revoked_, and he was back to _nothing._ He was to start over, with a warning to never start again. He had put that life behind him, and yet here he was...

xxx

_Zyke spat blood, glaring at those surrounding him. He was on his knees, defeated. DEFEATED? He could not be defeated! He snarled. A clay golem bashed his face, sending him into the mud again. A weak monstrosity, yet he, too, was weak now._

"_Necromagi Zykinander, you are hereby REVOKED of your rights as Necromancer, your strength stripped, and are banished from the Necropolis for the rest of your unnatural life."_

xxx

The first zombie never saw it coming.

The weight of a full sprint was brought into a blow, and Zyke swung his wand for all its worth. The crunch of its skull cracking sent a reminding wave of failure through Zyke. A wave reminding him of what he could no longer do.

For some reason, that sparked an anger in him, and Zyke continued his strikes. A zombie, the weakest of risen dead, stumbled, trying to strike back, but he beat it down until the weak vertebrae holding it together finally broke and it collapsed.

Breathing hard, Zyke glared at the zombie corpse. A spawn of pathetic necromancy, a perversion of the true art. He would have to fix that.

Necromantic energies swelled into Zyke, and he allowed a rapturous smile on his face. The energies, although so much weaker now, were a comfort. It had been too long. He raised his wand and channeled through it, and the bones of the zombie ripped free of the flesh in an explosion of gore and fitted themselves back together.

In no time, a skeletal warrior rose to its feet, carrying a half-scythe and battered shield. A weak thing, but a creation of the True Art. Weak instead of _pathetic_. It pained him that it was actually risen from his wand and not his own strength, but at this point it wasn't his decision.

Sighing again, he moved on. The stray zombies and Fallen Ones that appeared along the way were brought down quickly, from either his wand or his new pet. Eventually, though...

Zyke hissed as the thick scimitar of the Fallen One cut into his arm, and blood streamed from it thick. He had four measly minor healing potions hanging from his belt, but a little cut like this wasn't worth it. Instead, he brought his wand around hard enough to kill the demon in a single blow.

Now, normally he wouldn't fight demons. Actually, he did feel a sense of kinship with some of them. Perhaps he was corrupted in some way. Regardless, Fallen paid little regard to others, and didn't deserve life. They were a disgrace to all demons.

He turned to face the last of the group, only to watch as his skeleton warrior brought its scythe down and rent it in two. With that blow, however, a wave of power surged into him. A power different than before. Zyke laughed at the feeling, feeling raw power course through him. His feeble mana supply was restored, all his wounds healed... It was fantastic.

But the power was raw, and he needed to guide it. So, glancing for more enemies, he first guided the power into two fifths physical strength, two fifths vitality, and the final fifth into energy. Then, he sat down and pulled out an almost forgotten book.

His spell book had been wiped clean, and to mock him they had returned it, blank. Now, however, it was glowing brightly, ready to relearn abilities. He gently flipped it open to the first chapter, and without hesitation chose 'Raise Skeleton.' The little blue 'one' beneath the skull became a little 'two,' and he grinned.

He put the book away and pulled out his wand again. Again, he filled himself with necromantic energies and a Fallen corpse exploded into another gory mess as a second skeleton warrior rose to existence. He may only be allowed to have two because of the wand, but at least now one was because of his own power.

Wiping wet hair away from his eyes, Zyke squinted into the distance. He thought he saw the cave, but the rain was too thick to be certain. With two pets now, he moved on.

It appeared the Den of Evil _was_ what he saw, and with only a look for stray beasts, he descended.

Strangely, torches were lit, revealing cold grey stone and a hellova lot of horrors. At the same time, a strong wave of something familiar washed over him. He muttered pleasantly, "I sense... death within this place."

As if that were his battle cry, all the other horrors shouted theirs and charged.

It was a familiar dance of death, one he had gotten quite good at before it was stripped away. Fallen were only as good as their Shamans, and he danced between the little red monsters to get to them. Dodging balls of fire, weapons, and zombie lash-outs were once laughable to him, but now it was life or death. His two minions also fought, though they didn't have the thought to fight the resurrecting Shamans. That was his job.

Soon, he was there, and his wand brought down the first of many. All the Fallen Ones scattered at the sight of their great leader being struck down. They'd be back, though. And suddenly, they were, and the dance began anew.

Along the way, Zyke picked up any gold that dropped, and he even managed to find a piece of quilted armor. Pathetic, but usable.

At the back of the cave, he sighed and pulled out his map. A magical item, one that recorded where he had seen. Apparently, he had missed a hallway that led to a whole eastern wing within the cave. No problem. He moved on, replacing a skeleton as he went.

When he reached the hallway, however, he did discover a problem. A big problem. A hairy, head brushing the ceiling problem. A gargantuan charged him and his minions. The skeleton warriors intercepted it, and Zyke waited in the shadows, watching. The scythes made quick work of it, but a massive fist managed to crush one of his skeletons to useless rumble and do considerable damage to the other.

Regardless, he made another skeleton from the beast's corpse and moved on.

As the last Fallen fell to a third skeleton – he managed to have another surge of power, which allowed a new skill – his quest book reminded him of its presence. Another magical item. He opened it and saw "5 monsters remaining." Well, there was only one hall left, after all.

Rounding the corner, he saw a potential problem. Four regular zombies shambled around uselessly, yet a fifth glowed a brilliant blue. It was enchanted upon its resurrection. Enchanted with... spectral hit. Well, that sounded like fun.

Charging forward, it was like two armies colliding. A glorious sight to him.

Zyke himself charged solely Corpsefire, the name of the special Zombie. One hit from it had him retreating though. He wheezed and chugged down a second potion, feeling life seep back into him.

Instead, he stood back and watched. His three minions made quick work of the regular zombies, while Corpsefire made quick work of them. He kept them up to maximum supply, though. The endless hacks of the scythes finally did it, and Corpsefire made a small explosion, destroying another two skeleton warriors.

Light bled into the cave, and a sense that its cleansing was complete filled him. Checking his quest log confirmed it. He sighed. "Is that enough to earn the rogues' trust?"

He allowed his last skeleton to remain as he used his only scroll of town portal. A blue spiral erupted before him, opening into a void. He went inside.

xxx

"_Here, take this."_

_Something small was shoved into his hands before someone roughly shoved him forward. Zyke stumbled, feeling naked without his enchanted armor. The rags they gave him did nothing! The bone door of the Necropolis slammed shut behind him, and guards watched to be sure he didn't try returning._

_Zyke sighed and checked to see what they had given him. A wand. Inspecting it, he found it was a wand that allowed him to raise a single skeleton. A single skeleton warrior when he used to be able to raise an army of them._

_One of the guards laughed – he had 'assisted' in Zyke's bodily removal. "So you can protect yourself, Shackled."_

xxx

"Hmm. I'm surprised you survived that test, outlander. Go see Akara. She may reward you."

Kashya was looking as lovely as ever, though her opinion of him hardly seemed changed. At least her glare was split evenly between him and his single remaining skeleton. When the rogue leader turned, he took his time to peak at her rounded ass as her chain linked loincloth moved.

Giving one last wistful look to the blazing fire, he turned and made his way back to Akara and her tent. The woman was waiting for him, smiling. Before Zyke could say anything, the aged woman burst into congratulations, "You have cleansed the Den of Evil. You've earned my trust and may yet restore my faith in humanity. Your reward is training in the skill of your choice."

For a second, there was nothing. Then, Zyke frowned and pulled out his spell book. To his surprise, it was glowing brightly. Opening it, he saw he was capable of learning yet another ability, even without the surge of power. He eyed the woman and her mysterious smile. A very ancient and powerful magic, one that could grant skills to others, and only accessible to those of pure heart and those willing to use it only for the good of others.

He selected 'Raise Skeleton' for a third time; although it did not increase his number of skeletons to four, it allowed him to hold onto three even without his wand, and so long as he had the wand, those three would be more powerful.

Closing and replacing his book, he bowed to the High Priestess. "I thank you, Akara, for the reward. However, I-"

Kashya was suddenly there, her eyes fierce and hard yet for once not directed at him. Her words seemed for _him_ as well as Akara, "My rogue scouts have just reported an abomination in the Monastery graveyard! Apparently, Andariel is not content to take only our living. Blood Raven, one of our finest captains in the battle against Diablo at Tristram, was also one of the first to be corrupted by Andariel. Now, you'll find her in the Monastery graveyard raising our dead as zombies!" She looked right at Zyke. "We cannot abide this defilement! If you are truly our ally, you will help us destroy her."

Zyke opened his mouth to argue, and again the rogue leader trotted off, most likely to tell the others. He sighed. Akara, however, didn't let him leave without having her own say. "Blood Raven fought valiantly against Diablo in the catacombs beneath Tristram... She was never quite the same afterwards. It is now obvious she brought an evil influence back with her."

Zyke didn't even try this time. Akara simply turned and returned to her goods, ignoring him. His remaining skeleton warrior ran back and forth randomly, not straying far, yet it was no companion in this. He sighed. He looked to the sky, seeing only dark clouds. At least it was not yet night. Looking down again, he caught sight of the blacksmith from earlier and decided to talk to her. Akara appeared senile, so he didn't trust selling his recovered items with her.

The blacksmith was quite the looker, as were most females among the rogues. However, unlike the others, she appeared of barbarian descent. She was even taller than him! Orange hair was casually swept back in a braid, unlike the tight ponytails of the other rogues, and she wore only a leather apron over red leather breeches. A smooth, muscled, and tanned back was revealed as she bent over an anvil, hammering a sword back into shape with a skilled hand. Her bending also left a nice impression in her tight breeches.

He knew from his travels that barbarians cared little for modesty, but this was the first he had seen a female so blatant about it. She heard him coming, and she flashed a quick smile at him before straightening. He caught sight of the sides of her breasts as she turned, only barely covered by the leather apron.

"Hi there, I'm Charsi, the blacksmith here in camp." She paused to flip her orange braid back over her shoulder and set down her hammer. "It's good to see some strong adventurers around here. Many of our sisters fought bravely against Diablo when he first attacked the town of Tristram. They came back to us true veterans, bearing some really powerful items. Seems like their victory was short lived there. Most of them are now corrupted by Andariel."

"I'm aware, and am sorry for your loss. My name is Zyke. I am a traveling bard, come to tell stories for entertainment where hope seems lost and perhaps add a few more to my arsenal," he ended with another bow, his smile eliciting another from her.

"A Necromancer and a bard, huh? Sounds interesting," she said cheerfully, fiddling with the straps of her apron.

"Actually, I am not a Necromancer," he corrected automatically, but not impolitely. Charsi blinked, glancing at his hair and back to his face. She then looked at the skeleton running around aimlessly. He pulled off his pack and rummaged through his inventory. "I do have some things to sell, however, if you'll have them."

Charsi finally looked back at him, ignoring how obvious it was that he was a Necromancer. "Well, I buy almost anything. And if you want something better than those battered rags, I've got a thing or two you might be interested in." She led him under her wood canvas, revealing her wares.

Selling a stamina potion, a dirk, some crude boots, and his quilted armor, Zyke examined her own goods. True to her word, she did have a fine variety. Certainly better than what a Fallen or zombie would ever have on them. At this point, a buckler would have to do. She happily gave it over for the right price. He also wanted a better pair of boots, but even the worst – far better than the crude pair he sold her – was out of his current price range. Selling a light mana potion he managed to find, he had just enough. At this point, the minor mana potion he had left would be more than enough, even if he was casting dry.

"Thanks, traveler," Charsi said as she tucked the potion away. She flashed him another smile, this one a bit more sultry than the friendly ones before. "Maybe later you can get around to telling me some of those stories. I pack up the forge when night falls."

Zyke smiled back, eyes dipping to her low apron as he bowed. "It'll be my pleasure." He headed back as she returned to her work, only once sending a glance over his shoulder to admire her bare back as she bent over again.

At the entrance again, this time off to go stop the Blood Raven, one of the rogues stopped him. "You'll want to stay with the road. The Burial Grounds are just past the Cold Plains." He nodded his thanks to her, and she hesitated for a moment. Then, "Good luck."

He flashed her a smile, and she blushed, before he sped to a run down the stone bridge yet again.

xxx

_Zyke opened bleary eyes at the sound of someone kicking bottles over. He winced at the loud sounds of their clanks. Someone was standing in front of him. It could be a mugger, not that he had anything to mug. He squinted and tried to see who it was. "Whatdyawant?" he mumbled past a numb tongue. His whole body ached from the position he slept in, and his head pounded with hangover._

_The man kneeled, cloak spilling around him. For the life of him, Zyke couldn't even tell if the cloak was nice or not. "I know who you are. I know who you were."_

"_Do you?" Zyke let out a coarse laugh. His whole starved belly ached from the force of it, but he laughed, a harsh sound. "Do you really?"_

xxx

Quill Rats were the first delight he came across on the way, having wandered onto the road since the first time he had come. He restocked to three skeletons, now stronger than before, and kept moving. He passed the Den of Evil, still shining inside with holy light from its cleansing. Eventually, he saw a stone wall ahead, with a small gap between. The road led straight to the gap.

He slowed as he came, noticing someone standing there.

A rogue, he saw. Her bow was nocked and aimed at him before she saw who it was. She waved him over. She wore the standard rogue armor, loincloth and all, although the tops of her leather actually covered her breasts, leaving just two suggestive red protrusions. Cute was how to describe her, with a round face and big eyes. However, her expression right now was stern. A veteran scout, probably why she was out here alone.

"My name is Flavie, Necromancer," she said, eyeing him up and down once to assess him. "Take care. The corrupted rogues in the wilderness ahead are not to be trifled with." As if to punctuate her point, she rounded suddenly, loosing an arrow followed by three more.

Zyke watched passively as three... things entered the other side of the pass, holding spear and pikes, only to fall under the elite rogue's arrows. Upon death, the corrupted rogues' souls broke free of their torment in a flash of green.

Flavie turned back to him, calm as death. She nodded once to him, and he nodded back before moving on.

There were no immediate threats as he entered the Cold Plains, and his skeleton guards shambled around him defensively as he took a good look. Just before him, however, was a waypoint. He ran forward and activated it, watching two ethereal flames burst to light on either side. He checked its archive. The points were active only at the Rogue Encampment and the Cold Plains. The rest were greyed out, yet he memorized the names at least. Next was the Stony Field.

Running again, he continued down the trail. He passed a deserted inn and a few loose boulders, but he left them alone for now. He could see things lurking further out in the rain, things he didn't yet trust. Once he was out of sight from the pass into the Blood Moore, he slowed down. He could feel it, like a sense of kinship. Something was approaching him.

He rounded suddenly, seeing a group of three corrupted rogues charging him, weapons readied. Instead of panicking, he watched as they slowed, growing confused. Even his skeleton warriors didn't react. The sense of kinship ran two ways.

Their corruption did not affect their beauty. Only... changed it. The first of three had long black hair, contrasting with pale as death skin. She wore armor on a single shoulder - the side that also held a spiked buckler – and held a curved sword in her other hand. Her chest was covered by a black top that only covered her breasts. Lower, she wore a black thong and knee-high black boots.

The second wore a helm of bone on her head, yet her eyes gleamed red like the others' with her corruption. The face that Zyke could see beneath that helm was smooth, and hinted at her pretty face. She also wore a black top. Instead of a thong, she wore red leather pants riddled with holes, one ridding teasingly high up her inner thigh but revealing nothing. She held a three-pronged pike.

The third had her hair pulled into a black ponytail, an echo of her time as a rogue. Crimson eyes glowed above high cheekbones, though she seemed to have a look of cruel amusement etched on her face. Zyke liked her already. Unfortunately, she wore a metal breastplate that covered her taut stomach, yet the tops of her breasts were bared in typical rogue fashion. Under that was a black loincloth, yet it was somehow even thinner than those the rogues wore. Her weapon was a simple spear, while her boots stopped well before her knee, like the second's.

When they reached him, they lowered their weapons, figuring him not a threat. The first spoke, "We are Dark Hunters under the service of captain Blood Raven and the great succubus Andariel. Name yourself."

One might wonder how Zyke, a man stripped of all his power, could survive the journey from the Necropolis all the way to the Rogue Encampment, especially with Hell's forces bleeding out into the world. One might wonder. But he didn't. "I am Zyke the Bard, a traveling storyteller from lands afar." He flashed the girls a smile and bowed elegantly. "How may I assist?"

The third one laughed at that, shifting her spear around, but the first remained expressionless and the second scowled. "Who are you under the service of, demon?"

Zyke inclined his head. "I am not a demon, nor am I under the service of any. I am merely a traveling storyteller."

"Do not play games!" the second shouted, lowering her pike mere inches from his throat. "Tell us your master's name, or I will kill you where you stand."

Zyke made no move, but instead the first of the trio put her hand on the second's shoulder. "Peace, sister. Perhaps he speaks truth. There are rumors that Necromancy is a dangerous art – more dangerous than they say, anyways – and that if a Necromancer doesn't keep a firm hold over himself, he may be corrupted. Perhaps he is one of those men."

The third tilted her head, regarding him with her crimson eyes as one hand came up to tap a lip thoughtfully. "So tell us, Zyke the Bard... Does that sound right to you?"

"Forgive me, but I am just a traveling storyteller, not a Necromancer in any way." He smiled at them again. "However, how would you fine ladies like to accompany me to the Burial Grounds? I'll tell you a story of your choosing, if you ask nicely." He completely disregarded the pike still at his throat.

The glowing embers for eyes inside the skull helm narrowed. "What business do you have with our captain?"

"I wish to speak with her," Zyke said, raising his hands as they turned hostile. "That is all."

The three Dark Hunters looked at each other. Then, the one with the skull helm shook her head. "I don't like this one. I say we kill him." Her pike moved closer to his throat for emphasis.

The third - the one with the ponytail – however, moved past here sisters and wrapped herself around his arm, smirking at them. "Well, I for one _do_ like him. When's the last time any of you saw a man we didn't have to kill? Mmm, it's been so long I could drag him back to our camp right now and just have my way with him." She turned her mischievous smile to him. "My name was Olena."

"Peace, Raissa," the first sighed, using her own hand to push the pike away from Zyke. "Don't forget that he has us outnumbered, and even alone a Necromancer has the ability to defeat all three of us." She turned to him. "I was Paige."

The second – Raissa – glared at the skeletons surrounding them. "I still don't like him."

"More for me then," Olena piped, her expression smug.

Paige eyed Zyke, then nodded once. "I'll get my turn too, Olena." The girl pouted, but it wasn't serious.

If Zyke was surprised by this turn of events, he didn't show it. Well, he did raise an eyebrow at Olena when she first grabbed his arm, but that was it. "Shall we go?"

Paige pointed the way with her sword. "This way to the Burial Grounds, Necromancer."

"Please listen, I am not a Necromancer," Zyke tried yet again as they started on their way, arm still trapped by Olena's grip. The skeletons followed.

The way there was not entirely quiet, as more hordes of corrupted rogues charged them, only to stop upon seeing them. A brief exchange of words usually sent them on their way. Usually.

"I call a turn after Paige!" one of them – Blaise – called back as she and her squad moved on. Zyke's eyes strayed to her thin loincloth as the woman trotted off. Corrupted rogues competed very well with regular rogues in matters like this.

A few more gargantuans made their appearance as they move, too, though Zyke's skeletons made quick work of them. A horde of Fallen, lead by an orange Fallen Shaman called Bishibosh, a fire enchanted little devil that left a mess by the time his skeleton warriors were done, attacked and were eradicated.

The Dark Hunters made no attempt to lend him a hand in the Fallen extermination, but as he worked they each gave him acknowledging nods, even a grudging one from Raissa. He even gained a power surge from one of the groups – leveling up to the forth level. He marked the appropriate spell in his spell book and moved on. That would be a little surprise for Blood Raven, when he finally met her.

Finally, they did in fact reach the Burial Grounds, where Olena expressed her displeasure at having to leave him.

"When you're done, you come right back here, alright?" Olena all but demanded after her initial complaints.

Zyke laughed, and nodded. "Of course, of course."

Olena eyed him doubtfully, a pout on her pale face, before she leaned in to steal a quick kiss and trotted off, back to her sisters. He watched her go. He watched _them_ go. Between Paige's thong, Olena's loincloth, and the surprisingly large hole on the back of Raissa's leather pants that revealed everything, it made quite the sight.

When he finally turned back to the Burial Ground, he sighed. With his three skeleton warriors surrounding him, he moved forward.

Stronger zombies – the Hungry Dead – wondered mindlessly, easy pray for his skeletons, while enemy skeletons shambled after his. Those, however, were of much weaker mettle, and his made quick work of them.

As he and his minions made their way forward, he was preparing himself for the encounter. He knew several epics surrounding the legendary Blood Raven. Of the heroes of Tristrim, she had been his favorite. Now, here she was, corrupted, and him with a quest to destroy her. He frowned.

Finally, the gates of the graveyard came into sight, and only one thing came to mind, "Too many empty graves..." He shook his head and squeezed through where the bars had been rent apart; his skeletons struggled following, but managed.

There were two buildings: a crypt and a mausoleum, and between them was a stripped and dead-looking tree. Also between them was a rather impressive amount of Hungry Dead. He charged, and so did his skeletons.

Wand and scythes tore into the horde of zombies, making their way to the center. Before they got there, however, Zyke saw an arrow whiz through the undead and strike one of his skeletons, and it exploded in a burst of flame, completely destroying it. Then, he heard an old Necromancer battle cry.

"Join my army of the dead!"

The voice was haunting, but feminine. There was no doubt, it was Blood Raven.

The zombies were thinning out, and he caught sight of something white and red between the mass of dark death. Resurrecting a skeleton, he called out to her, "Excuse me, may we talk?"

Her response was another arrow, and he ran to the side to avoid it. He sighed. So it was the hard way after all.

Like in the game stone, parchment, cutters, a Necromancer always beat an animator. Always, unless the Necromancer was a dumb fool or the animator was exceptionally stronger. This corrupted Blood Raven was obviously an animator, and he... Well, one could get the idea. Not a Necromancer though. Never.

The reason for this, however, was because of how it worked. An animator brought a corpse back to life. Once that corpse was slain, an animator could bring it back again, or a Necromancer could bring the corpse back as a skeleton. Once a skeleton was destroyed, however, it was unusable for both. In other words, the corpses could only go away as the Necromancer made minions of them, and once they were gone... only his would be left.

And so for a time the two battled it out. Zombies fell to his skeletons, his skeletons fell to her arrows, and both sides were replenished by their casters. But the horde of zombies decreased faster than Blood Raven was animating, and his skeletons remained a solid three. Then, Zyke cast a new spell, the one he had just gained before coming here.

Bones – for there were a lot of them – floated up and swirled around him, forming a layer of armor. There was a time when this Bone Armor had been near impenetrable, but for now this would do. He had a plan for it.

Ignoring the battle of their pets, Zyke strolled towards Blood Raven. She wore a bone helm much like Rassia, and glowing crimson eyes could be seen between the eye-holes. She wore a red top like Paige's, one that exposed a good amount of cleavage, and a blood red loincloth that was about as wide as a rogue's. She also wore knee-high boots of the same color. Years of archery had done well with her body, and it was toned in a good way, with her breasts still obviously full. And, of course, bone spikes happened to be protruding from her hips and elbows.

"Blood Raven, may we speak now?" Zyke asked as he moved towards her. There was a time he would have been excited. He was actually speaking to Blood Raven! Now, however, he needed to make sure she didn't plant an arrow between his eyes.

"My army will destroy you!" She fired another missile, and it cracked against his Bone Armor.

Several bones fell away from the force of it, but Zyke just smiled and reapplied the spell. He still had mana to spare, and his limited casting was allowing it to replenish on its own. "Actually, my army is destroying _yours_ at the moment, and you yourself cannot harm me, as you can see. So let's just talk about this."

Blood Raven retreated a few steps and fired a flaming arrow at him. His entire Bone Armor was almost destroyed by that, with only a rib and a femur remaining, yet he merely reapplied it. Although he didn't show it, that move drained drastic amounts of his mana, so willingly taking her arrows would be bad eventually. But he needed it to appear this way.

"Like I said, you cannot harm me," Zyke said calmly, still strolling forward. Blood Raven called forth more zombies between them, but one of the skeletons charged forward and intercepted them. Zyke easily walked past. "Blood Raven, we are both masters of the True Art; I am not your enemy." Technically, animation _was_ a form of the True Art, but it was considered lesser. He refrained from mentioning that.

Blood Raven nocked another arrow and glared at him. "Then why are you here, mortal?"

Zyke assumed an affronted look, with a hand over his heart. "I need a reason for wishing to meet with such a lovely lady?"

"...What?" Blood Raven asked, surprise slipping into her ethereal voice. Her bow didn't budge an inch, though. No matter what, she _was_ one of the best.

"Once a heroine of the legends, now a performer of the True Arts... My dear, you have become one of my favorite people," Zyke mentioned. "Forgive my manners. I am Zyke the Bard, a traveling storyteller from lands afar. Meeting _the_ Blood Raven in the flesh is very exciting."

The last of the zombies had been finished off, and the three skeletons wandered aimlessly behind Zyke. Seeing as he was no longer hostile, and obviously quite capable of finishing her off, Blood Raven lowered her bow slightly. "I sense a great corruption in you, Necromancer. You are not far from being a demon yourself. Do you wish to serve Matron Andariel as well?"

Zyke politely declined. "And I am not a Necromancer, merely a traveling bard seeking more wonders from the world."

"...Do you think me stupid, Necromancer?" she growled, lifting her bow slightly.

"No, I think you as gorgeous and cunning as the legends have suggested, why?" Zyke asked.

"Gorgeous?" Blood Raven laughed, the sound coming in her haunting, inhumane voice. "My beauty was stripped away with my humanity when I pledged myself to Matron Andariel."

"I disagree. In fact, I believe your beauty to be enhanced. But then, perhaps that is just my personal preference." The Necropolis was underground, and paleness was a trait of attraction, as were things linked to death. Blood Raven now carried both.

The former rogue shifted her bow into one hand, and with the other she removed her helm of bone. "You find _this_ attractive?" she asked harshly, as if he were mocking her.

Raven dark hair spilled out of the helm, going well past her shoulders. The face revealed, however, carried every sign that women had been drop-dead gorgeous before her corruption, save a single scar that stretched down her left cheek. To Zyke, however, she was still just as breathtaking, and the scar a beauty mark. The glowing crimson eyes shined brightly between furrowed brows, but they merely made her look as exotic as the other corrupted rogues he had met on the way over.

"Very much so," he muttered quietly, yet the words carried to her, and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

There was a moment of silence, as the two merely stared at each other, before Blood Raven shook her head – long hair swishing. "So you come here, destroy my army, and now try to get on my _good graces?_ To what end, Necromancer?"

"Please, just call me Zyke. And to what end? Well, actually I came to ask you to stop your defilement to the Monastery graveyard," he said simply.

Blood Raven blinked. "You... want me, Blood Raven, captain of the rogues under Matron Andariel's command, to simply stop _defiling_ a lost graveyard? You came all the way here, just for that?"

Zyke laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, actually I was told to come here and kill you, but like I said, I like you, so I wouldn't do that."

The more they spoke, the less sense this mortal made to her. "And then what, _Zyke?_ I stop here, what does that change if I move elsewhere? Your request has changed nothing."

Zyke shrugged. "Not my problem, so long as you stop your work here." Blood Raven just stared at him, lips drawn tight. He cocked his head suddenly. "Actually... You asked me to join your army of the dead. How about you join me?"

Her eyebrows rose even higher, and her lips parted slightly as her jaw slacked in surprise. "Join _you?_ In doing what?"

It was a decision he had been struggling with ever since he accepted going to the Den of Evil. With enough hard work, maybe a bit of pleasure on the way if those Dark Hunters had been serious, he might be able to do it. To spit in the face of the Elders, regain his power, and defeat Diablo. The world was going to the Hells if someone didn't step up, and although heroes were springing up like weeds, so also were they getting chopped down. He knew power, had held it once. He could do it.

He took a deep breath. Once proclaimed, there would be no going back. Life would get significantly harder, endangering both himself and everyone he became involved with. He nearly smirked at that. What did he care?

"Join me in marching to the Gates of Hell and defeating the Three Prime Evils."

xxx

_Zyke pulled the strap on the final bag tightly, and the horse was ready to be mounted. He glared at the man behind him, packing his own horse. "What?"_

"_I said, I'm just a bard, not some great warrior." The man's smile only added more wrinkles to his face. His hair was a mix of black and grey, and it almost reached his shoulders._

"_But you-"_

"_Just a bard, Zykinander."_

xxx

"This is foolishness. _You_ are foolish!" Blood Raven snapped as they exited Burial Grounds. "Matro- Ugh, _Andariel_ will destroy the both of us for this treachery."

"How many rogues will follow you, and how many Andariel?" Zyke asked, eyeing the darkening sky. He should be getting back to the Rogue Encampment, but what to do with Blood Raven?

"Follow me under her, all of them. Follow me under you, none," Blood Raven growled. "For demons its a power game. Demons will only follow the most powerful demon."

'Join me or die.' The oldest phrase of domination in existence, for demons and humans alike. "Which is why you are following me. Because I am stronger," Zyke pointed out.

"Yet Ma- Andariel is stronger than _you."_

Which was true, currently. He could, of course, go around from corrupted rogue to corrupted rogue, forcing them to turn to him or die. They would come, especially with Blood Raven already here. However, with Andariel the greater power, they would slip away to rejoin her forces whenever his back was turned.

Blood Raven wouldn't, though. Of that, he was certain.

"Why are you smiling at me?" she asked, glaring.

"No reason," he said merrily. She reminded him a bit of... _her_. Interesting, the thought of her didn't hurt as bad as it used to.

They were barely outside the Burial Grounds when Zyke was suddenly enveloped by a Bone (Armor) crushing hug from behind. He felt someone rest their head on his shoulder, and he heard their voice in his ear. "You came back."

He now had another reason to smile. "Olena."

"It appears you've been busy, Zyke," Blood Raven commented dryly from his other side. "Was I not the first?"

Another pout appeared on Olena's face. "But _I_ was supposed to be fir- Captain!" She sprang away from Zyke, saluting the woman standing next to him. Paige and Raissa were also there, and they also saluted Blood Raven.

Blood Raven gave a mirthless laugh as she returned the gesture, before she turned to Zyke. "I'm guessing they don't even know yet."

"Know what?" Paige asked, attentive and apparently the leader of the trio, from what Zyke had gathered.

Blood Raven grinned wickedly at her, yet as she opened her mouth, Zyke beat her to it. "Nothing important right now. Olena, you mentioned you had a camp somewhere. Do you mind if we stay the night there? I'll tell stories, if you wish."

Olena grinned and latched onto his arm again. "Oh I want more than stories from you, Zyke the Bard. And you most certainly are going to stay the night there. Just don't expect any sleep." Off to the side, Paige gave a nod of agreement, while Raissa sighed.

Blood Raven grumbled under her breath as Paige led the way, something about 'lack of discipline' and such a thing 'never being allowed before,' but Zyke paid her little mind. For some reason, this night seemed to hold great promise for him.

The camp was surprisingly better than he expected. Three tents cut low surrounded a now smothered and drenched fire pit. No supplies, which was expected from these types of demons, yet it was surprisingly tidy. Then again, it was what he expected from former rogues. Blood Raven gave a nod of approval.

Only when Paige moved to restart the fire did Zyke notice it had finally stopped raining. Glancing around, he saw little fires spread throughout the distance. Other Dark Hunter squads and Fallen camps.

He sat down on a stump, hands stretched for at least some warmth from the weak fire, when suddenly Olena sat herself in his lap - minus her earlier breastplate - with her thin loincloth draping over his leg. Regrettably, it seemed she had nothing else to wear underneath the removed armor, and her breasts were left exposed. But who was Zyke to oppose? His arms went around her automatically, yet his hands remained on her firm stomach. The better things would come later.

Some Necromancers – not that he was one - became so involved in their happenings with death that they grew an attraction for corpses and took part in necrophilia. However, for the most part that was looked down upon. These demons – these corrupted rogues – however, were not like corpses at all. He could feel warmth from Olena, and her skin felt soft under his hands, above muscles tight from rigorous exercise. A slight personality change, a shift in allegiance, a color drain, a few enhancements... but these were regular women. Very attractive women.

As it turned out, when they left him to enter the Burial Grounds earlier, the trio had recovered one of the gargantuan beasts he had slain, and now were roasting part of it over the fire. That, thankfully, he could eat. Free shelter and a meal. This truly was a good night. Now, perhaps some entertainment.

"Would any of you like to hear a story?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"You _still_ insist that you are just a storyteller?" Blood Raven and Raissa echoed, both incredulous. They looked at each other when they realized they had spoken at the same time, then looked back at him.

Paige was tending the meat on the fire, but she looked up at him at that, black hair flipped to one side as she bent forward. "I'm interested."

Zyke smiled, then patted Olena's thigh. "I'm sorry, Olena, but your going to need to get off for me to do this." The girl pouted – she had a very cute pouting face, and probably had known it before she was corrupted – but complied. She sat next to Paige, and suddenly Zyke realized that her exposed state might serve as a distraction as his eyes refused to budge from her breasts.

Blood Raven huffed at this and moved to go sit somewhere else, resting her back against another stump a small distance away from the fire. Not far enough to where she couldn't hear his story, though she tried to make it appear that way, facing away from him as she was. Raissa finally removed her bone helmet, revealing a face more handsome than pretty with all her hair shaved off save a single black topknot near the back of her head. She sat by the fire, but she also tried to appear that she wasn't interested in his story.

Zyke clapped and rubbed his hands together before thrusting them near the fire, letting warmth seep back into his fingers. He had yet to find gloves. "Alright. This is a personal favorite, though it's long enough to have to be told through multiple nights. This is a story of love, that ends in tragedy. A story of the hero's rise to power, and the eventual downfall of him and his lover. It-"

"We are demons, oh great bard; we don't give a damn. Just get on with it," Blood Raven kindly put in from her place off to the side. At least that meant she was listening.

"Right," Zyke said, smiling. "This is a story about a Necromancer and an Amazon." Olena turned to Paige and mouthed 'It's about him.' Zyke's smile widened. People always thought that, at first. "A _female_ Necromancer, and a male Amazon, rare as they are. Her name was... Ellyia.

"Many years ago, initiate Necromancers were sent out to further their strength and turn it into new skills. In case you don't know, Necromancers are given particular skill tree books – or spell books, depending where your from – that allow them particular skills. All spell books are the same among Necromancers, and the stronger you are, the more skills you were able to learn. The same could be said for Amazons.

"Ellyia was such an initiate. At eighteen, she was given five years to increase her strength and return to the Necropolis, the great underground city of the Necromancers. Our story begins after her first year, when she first ran into the Amazon named Rednanikyz.

"She was in the jungles of Kurast. You rogues may not know what that land is like, so let me describe it to you. The land is wild, uncultivated. Great trees tower like buildings there, the leaves as thick as any roof. And they are packed together so tightly they can be as impassible as any wall you have here. Massive roots break free of damp earth like arms, always a hazard to those trying to travel. An attempt to flee from something can easily turn into a fall if one isn't careful of said roots. And then there are vines, everywhere. Not just on the ground, either, but from trees as well.

"Snakes of all sorts roam there. The bite from the tiniest will result in your death as surely as the constriction from the biggest, rumored to stretch as long as thirty feet, and as thick as a man. Spiders are no less poisonous, though some can get bigger than people if rumors of the Spider Cavern are to be believed.

"Rivers there run like roads here, twisting any and everywhere, leading to destinations as surely as any dirt road would. Best not get into the creatures that live in those waters. Now Ellyia was in that jungle, a Necromancer as sure as any other. At that time, she had five skeleton warriors, four skeleton magi, the infamous blood golem, and Bone Armor strong enough to shrug off a hundred of your best arrows and have bones to spare! Her curses were formidable as well, and as secretive as the rest of her.

"She was young and foolish at the time, thinking herself brave and such, and thus decided to break free from the river-drawn paths. Without a look back, she turned to the endless forest and squeezed herself between two trees around three spans thick each. Immediately, light was consumed by the heavy canopy of leaves above, plunging the Necromancer in darkness.

"But she liked the darkness, most Necromancers do. And so she moved on, moving through any small opening she could, going deeper into the dark forest. Some spaces were so tight she had to deactivate her Bone Armor just to pass through, leaving her defenseless – the fool! Under one tree, called the Viper Willow – and for good reason! - she sat down to have herself a lunch, thinking it better to eat there than using a portal to return to town.

"Viper Willow earns its name well, with thick branches reaching out in almost a perfect circles and growing its long leafs from the ends of their knuckles. The leafs are about as thick as your thumb, and can get to spans long if the tree is old enough. That one was, by the way. The reason for its name is because vipers enjoy the scent of the tree, and can often be found hanging among those long leafs. More vipers in Kurast are green, so you know, not that it mattered in the darkness brought upon by the thick canopy above.

"And so, this young and foolish girl unwrapped her cooked Leaper, giving off its sweet, succulent smell. Makes your mouth water just thinking about it. Hers certainly was. Of course, so were the three vipers hanging from that particular tree. And so while the girl sat there, nibbling oh so daintily on her cooked Leaper, the three vipers slithered down their branches, spiraling down the gnarled wood. The first ended just a foot away from her unaware body, and it didn't hesitate to get closer.

"Like any real Necromancer, she wore impressive gear. Polished bone breastplate kept her well protected, with the skulls of defeated foes now protecting her shoulders. Her pants were much the same, with cured black leather free of cracks or weakness, emboldened by iron armor and more bone, all the way to her heavy boots. With her Bone Armor up, she would never have to even worry about taking damage, let alone some ridiculous snake. With her minions, she also wouldn't have to worry, but alas, she left them behind when entering that forest of the damned.

"But the first viper cared little for her extravagant gear. With its body a good span and a half long, it easily managed to take a venomous bite to her exposed neck. Like that, a fool would have died a fools death. Fortunately for her, the poison of that viper was weaker in humans, causing a long reaction of hallucination and weakness instead of death.

"At the time, Ellyia had thought herself invincible, and as such she never carried any measly 'antidote potions.' No, those were for the _weak_. When she was first struck, she dropped her food and ripped the snake away, crushing it under her heavy boot, but the damage had been done, and the other vipers were not to waste their advantage.

"The second struck her legs, but caught only leather. Lucky for her, as that was the Black Eye viper, and more deadly than a blade through the heart. She ran, narrowly avoiding the third, the blue stripped Changa, with fangs long enough to pierce even an inch thick breastplate, and although not as deadly, combined with the first viper's poison, she would not have survived.

"She ran, with her vision beginning to distort from the poison. Tree's became larger, branches lower, dark into day. Vines became more snakes, and the ground a mass of endless bugs and critters. She ran and ran, drinking a healing potion to no avail. Her mind was too lost to think about her town portals, and if she collapsed she would be easy pray for the other beasts of the jungle. That much she knew at least.

"She ran between the massive trees and tangled brush, tripping and recovering from high roots and low vines, eyes untrustworthy for either. The weakness kicked in, and her movements began to slow. She was going to collapse soon, and the poison would leave her unable to move for a few hours, at least. More than enough time for something to come along and finish the job.

"Her movements slowed, gloved hands slipping as she tried to catch her breath against gnarled trunks and boulders infested with more vines. She fell more times than she could remember or count, head bashing a rock or root at times, hitting soft dirt at others, but she always just barely managed to pick herself up and keep moving. Just barely.

"And then, finally, with her limbs burning with strain, her chest heaving with breaths that weren't giving enough air, her eyes blurring already distorted images and the lids much to heavy to keep open... She collapsed. It was the end of Ellyia, and she knew it. She hated it, hated how powerful she was, with all her great wondrous skills, yet was going to die a fool's death because of her pride and thoughtlessness. But her thoughts were slipping, and she couldn't focus on even her foolishness.

"A deep cold settled in her stomach, an omen of her death to come. That was the only thing she could notice at that point. The terrible, terrible cold. Death was familiar to her, a friend to a Necromancer, yet that terrible cold was a surefire enemy.

"For some reason, the thought that the cold was her enemy sparked something inside her. Not a warmth, but a... strength. The last of it, surely, but it gathered together. It was enough, had to be enough. Groaning, nearly weeping, Ellyia opened her eyes, seeing a world not normal, and forced her hands to move.

"She pushed herself onto her kneels. She felt hopeless, desperate, but the terrible cold was still there. She was trembling, with weakness or fear it didn't matter. She just barely lifted a leg under her, and with a groan she used that to push herself to a stand. She wobbled – almost fell again – but she managed.

"The cold was throughout her entire being by then, and fear closed its icy fist around her heart. The very, very last of her strength was shoved into her legs, and she gave a desperate cry as she pushed off them in a run that was more of a stumbling fall. One hand slapped against another treetrunk, and she shoved off from that to keep going forward.

"She couldn't see where she was going, but she knew she was falling for the final time. She struggled to get her feet up under her, to get another step off, but her steps were reaching less and less, her body more and more forward. She reached out for another tree to right herself with, just a single tree to keep herself going. She had strength for another push. She had the strength!

"But alas there was no tree, and her grasping was in vain as she fell forward. She fell, knew she was falling, her mind screamed at it, hopeless, the cold was closing her off, killing her. She was going to die. She was...

"Paige, the meat is burning," Zyke commented suddenly.

Paige was standing there still bent forward to tend the meat, but all her attention was on him. At his break from the story, she snapped, "What happened?"

Zyke gazed at his impromptu audience. Olena was leaning forward, arms before her to support her weight and covering her breasts from him. She had a smile on her face as she listened. Raissa had forgotten she was supposed to pretend to be not listening, and she was watching him with wide crimson eyes. Even Blood Raven, arms folded under her breasts as she rested against the log, was turned toward him, eyes bright red as opposed to the rest of her in the darkness.

Pride swelled within Zyke. Even demons were mesmerized by his stories. He grinned. To answer Paige's question, he said simply, "She fell into one of the rivers, where Rednanikyz was bathing at the time. The Amazon pulled her out, gave her an antidote potion, and nourished her back to health. That was how they met. Now, let's eat."

Paige shook her head and gave each of them a portion of the meat, with Blood Raven receiving the biggest. It was Raissa who spoke first, "I'm surprised, Zyke. Perhaps you really are a bard. I would like to hear more tomorrow." The others nodded, even Blood Raven, who seemed to have forgotten their current problems for the moment.

After they ate their fill, Olena wasted no time in immersing herself in Zyke. Her lips smashed against his, warm and tasting faintly of the meat she had just eaten. Her pale arms snaked around him, and her breasts mashed against his plain leather armor. Zyke responded with no less enthusiasm, his arms going low around her slender waist, one hand cupping a pale cheek.

Still locked in their embrace, Olena guided him to his feet and back towards her low tent, stripping him of his armor with expert fingers. She pulled him down, and led him inside just as she got his dark leggings off. Her remaining loincloth stood no chance to his hands.

Before they could truly get into it, Paige peaked her head in the front of the tent, long hair spilling down the side of her. "Don't forget I get a turn after you!"

xxx

_Zyke stumbled into a table, reeling from the force of the blow. His jaw felt unhinged, and his cheek burned from where he had been struck. His companion was scowling at him. "Do not mock the legends of those who were greater than you. Just because they didn't end as miserable as you doesn't mean they didn't risk life and limb for others. Even _Gail_ earns more right to the name hero than you ever did."_

_Zyke wiped his hand against his cheek and checked for blood. There was none, unsurprisingly, but it still stung fiercely. "Gail? Gail was a fool with delusions of grandeur, and he deserved his death."_

"_Perhaps his death was warranted for his actions," the man accepted, though his eyes bore holes in Zyke's skull, "but at least he _tried,_ which is more than could be said of _you."

xxx

"It's the Necromancer! And he brought Blood Raven!"

Zyke and his companion halted on the stone bridge as bows were raised, and one of the rogues trotted off to inform Kashya. He was tired, but in a good way. After Olena, Paige had had her turn. And that Blaise he barely met actually showed up at the camp for her own turn. Surprisingly, after her, even Raissa had demanded her own go at him. Yes, exhausted was the only way to describe it. Olena hadn't been too far off in her warning of a lack of sleep.

Zyke had a sense of déjà vu as the rogue came trotting back, Kashya on her heels. However, this time Akara came as well, moving well for her age. Neither looked pleased by the sight of him, and Kashya was downright scowling fiercely at him.

"You have betrayed us, _outsider!"_ Kashya spat as she came closer, hateful eyes remaining on him and not straying even for a second to her former friend.

"Actually, I stopped the desecration of your graveyard, as asked," Zyke pointed out. He looked calm, in face of all the bows aimed at his heart, yet in truth he _was_ ready to activate his Bone Armor at a the drop of a pin. This had been another gamble, and all gambles came with risks.

Akara pushed her way forward, her face equally calm yet radiating disapproval. "Why did you return to our encampment with Blood Raven, adventurer? Were you not our enemy, why would she be your ally?"

Blood Raven scoffed at being so blatantly ignored, and she sneered at them. "You should know well, Kashya, that leadership is often judged by power. Or in this case, the greatest chance of survival."

Kashya's hard eyes turned to Blood Raven, flashing angrily. "Don't speak to me, demon! You are _not_ the woman I knew."

Blood Raven wore her bone helm again, and her crimson eyes turned to Zyke, sniffing disdainfully. "I told you they wouldn't listen, fool."

Zyke ignored her. "We march against Andariel, with or without your help. Blood Raven _has_ changed from whom you knew, but she still lives, and will continue living so long as it is under me. I ask only for help in reaching Andariel, in the form of information if nothing else. After all, I'm just a bard. Adventuring is not my strong point."

Kashya sneered, another sharp comment ready, yet Akara spoke ahead of her, "We find it hard to trust you, Necromancer, but I am willing to give you your chance. There is only one Horadrim sage, schooled in the most arcane history and lore, who could advise you... His name is Deckard Cain. You must go to Tristram and find him. I pray that he still lives."

She continued before Zyke could accept or reject her new quest. "Tristram is too far to journey by foot... Cain would likely be dead when you arrived. However, there is a magical portal that will take you there instantly. To open it, one must stand within the circle of Cairn Stones and touch them in a certain order. The proper order can be found in the runes written on the bark of the Tree of Inifuss. You must find the sacred Tree of Inifuss and bring back its bark. I will translate the runes to unlock the Stones' mystic pattern."

The holes he thought he saw in the plan were filled in rather nicely by her. There was no doubt she was a wise woman, and rightfully the High Priestess. Deckard Cain... Zyke knew of him, and was surprised. Another legend he was to meet. From the stories he had learned... Cain had assisted Blood Raven, back when Diablo first broke through to the world of Sanctuary. She would know him as well.

"I accept," Zyke confirmed, and he ignored how Blood Raven glanced at him. The bows aimed at the two of them had not lowered an inch.

Akara studied him a moment with eyes that saw more than just him, and she nodded. "Rescue him, Necromancer, and you will have my trust again, strange as you are."

"I shall bring you that scroll, but I make no promises for his life. And I am not a Necromancer, just a bard," Zyke gave a small bow, lowering himself to fit his spoken occupation. When he straightened, he hesitated. "...May I use your waypoint?"

"You are not coming into our camp with that filth!" Kashya spat immediately. Akara glanced at her but didn't argue the point.

Zyke nodded, and he turned to continue back down the stone bridge. He managed only a few steps, Blood Raven on his heels, when someone shouted, "Wait!"

He turned, as did Kashya and Akara. A rogue lowered her bow, shifting from the looks, but she wasn't to back down. "I'll go with you, adventurer. By your leave of course, Captain."

"Aliza...?" Kashya looked thunderstruck, before her pretty face hardened to stone. "You risk more than death by joining with _him,_ Aliza. Are you sure about your decision?"

"I know the way to the Tree of Inifuss. If time is short, having a guide will be the fastest way. I am willing to face the risk, even in company of... them," the rogue confirmed, trotting forward to stand near Zyke and Blood Raven, suppressing a cringe when she caught a good look at her former captain.

Zyke remembered her from his arrival here yesterday. A pretty, rounded face. Light eyes, hair as fiery as the rest. And of course, an impressive bosom that belied her willowy frame, straining against her low-cut leather armor. Her blue eyes caught his, and she gave a stiff nod to him. He smiled back.

"May the Great Eye watch over you. All of you," Akara intoned, and the trio moved out, Aliza at the lead.

xxx

_Zyke handed a mug of ale to his companion as he returned from the owner of the tavern. "Well?"_

_The older man's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "He will accept only a well account of Ulric the Pure."_

"_Well that's fantastic," Zyke said, leaning forward. "Your retellings of him are the best I've heard."_

"_Who said anything about me? Tonight is your night, my young bard."_

_Zyke choked on his own mug._

xxx

They were nearly to the Den of Evil when Aliza slowed down, and she turned to her companions. Her face was grim. "If that was all a deception, now is your chance to strike me down." She glanced between him and Blood Raven fearlessly, even though her Inner Sight told her the former was near enough a demon and the latter she knew to be a sure enemy.

"Always the brave one, Aliza," Blood Raven laughed, the sound haunting and echoing with her corruption. "I always liked that in you."

Zyke, however, shook his head. "We are not your enemies, that I promise you. However, there are things we must discuss before facing the demons ahead..."

As he spoke, Aliza nodded, trying to appear stone faced, yet as he went on, her expression grew more and more surprised, and when he finished she struggled to say, "A-Alright."

They moved on again. Upon reaching the pass that Flavie guarded, the archer herself merely watched them. She recognized Zyke and Aliza, and without a doubt she recognized Blood Raven, her once-captain. She made no comment, though, nor did she raise her bow to them. She just watched as they trotted past.

At Zyke's words, Aliza did not raise her bow to the corrupted rogues they passed. She trembled at the effort, though, eyes wide at the sight of squads of Dark Hunters and Dark Spearwomen. The squads themselves charged them initially, but sight of Blood Raven elicited salutes and they backed off, unquestioning.

The gargantuan beasts and Fallen Ones were another story, however. Unlike the corrupted rogues Zyke had spent the night with earlier, Blood Raven assisted in the fighting. Zombies mixed with skeleton warriors, and the horde of them ate through their foes, backed with the fire enchanted shots of Blood Raven and the icy arrows of Aliza.

Zombies, of course, were too slow to keep up with their quick pace and were destroyed before moving on, but Zyke's skeletons remained with them. They cleared the Cold Plains, and soon entered the Stony Field.

Aliza led Zyke to the waypoint before setting a hard pace onward, only briefly pointing out the Cairn Stones in the distance yet remaining away from it. Instead of Fallen and their Shamans out here, there were only Carvers, blue skinned and stronger than the former. They were only a minor delay, though.

They stopped outside a cave built into a mountain blocking their path. Aliza gestured to it. "The Underground Passage. This will take us to the Dark Wood, where the Tree of Inifuss is located." She hesitated, and her eyes gained a sad cast to them. "Many of our more veteran sisters were stationed in this pass to assist travelers. None have been seen since the fall of the Monastery.

"They are still down there," Blood Raven confirmed, crimson eyes studying Aliza. "Vile Hunters and Vile Lancers now. Between Zyke and myself, they will not harm you. They wouldn't dare defy my command... yet."

Zyke nodded, and he guided his skeletons through first before they followed.

They barely took two steps before a volley of arrows were absorbed by their bone wall, consisting of Zyke's skeletons and Bone Armor. Blood Raven sprang into action, calling more Hungry Dead from the ground that shambled towards a large horde of skeleton archers. Her steady shots followed, as did Aliza's. Zyke watched, letting his minions do the fighting for him.

They easily cleared the boney horde, and moved deeper into the Underground Passage. That was when they met the next group of horrors. A quad of corrupted rogues charged them, their skin a light green instead of near white, and the remnants of armor that they wore was blood red, much like Blood Raven's. Behind them, however, a pair of Misshapen followed, long tongues dangling as they bounded on hands and feet.

They were demons, one and all, as Zyke felt the kinship with each of them. As surely as they felt the kinship with him and Blood Raven. As surely as they sensed Aliza the odd-man-out: the _human_. A few scowled and growled at her, but they addressed Zyke and Blood Raven.

"Well, well, well, look at what the Captain has brought us," a Vile Hunter drawled, though her tone was pleased and low. "A male capable of satisfying our... growing needs. We thank you, Captain, but you may keep the human for your own amusement. The male is more than enough."

"Discipline yourself!" Blood Raven snapped, her haunting voice sharp. "I will not stand to see my sisters so shameless!" The Vile Hunter who spoke blinked in surprise, and she and the others snapped to attention, saluting. After a moment, Blood Raven nodded, satisfied. "Unlike the rest of you, _he_ has proven himself worthy of being a close confident, and with him I am escorting this young... rogue to the Dark Wood, with orders from Matron Andariel herself. If I find myself having to explain more to the likes of you, I will use your corpses to replenish my army of the dead!"

The former captain was fierce even when bluffing, and the Vile Hunters made no attempt of disputing her words, some even giving Zyke appraising – or hungry – looks. The two near the back ran off to inform the others deeper in the pass. Blood Raven nodded again at that. One hand roughly shoved Aliza forward, earning a surprised squawk from her, and they began moving on.

Not without one last comment from one of the Hunters, though. "If you ever find yourself growing lonely on a cold night, Necromancer, you know where to find us!"

"I'm _not_ a Necromancer," Zyke grumbled as they sprinted down the winding paths. Aliza sent him a wide-eyed look, stunned by what she had heard from those who were once her sisters.

A few more skeletal archers needed to be plowed through, but for the most part the the other Vile Hunters and Vile Lancers only nodded or saluted as they passed, some giving a wistful look to Zyke, others a wicked smile to Aliza, who tried very hard to simply ignore them.

At last, they reached the end of the tunnel, and the trio ascended into light. Light dimmed by thick clouds blocking the sky, but at least it wasn't raining. Aliza let out a shaky breath at that, relieved to have gotten out alive. Zyke just studied the terrain before them, seeing it riddled with trees and rocks. Any of them could be the Tree of Inifuss.

After catching her breath and calming her nerves, Aliza turned to Blood Raven, not flinching at the sight of glowing crimson eyes under a helm of bone, the unnatural skin, nor the bone spikes protruding from her hips and elbows. In fact, she smiled ruefully. "It's nice to see your corruption has not affected your quick-thinking... Captain Blood Raven."

The former heroine stared at her for a moment, before turning away and muttering, "Let's keep moving."

Zyke nodded, and Aliza gave Blood Raven a final look before trotting onward. Zyke allowed his eyes to trail to her bouncing loincloth only a couple of times, keeping an eye out for approaching enemies. He didn't have to wait long.

More Skeleton Archers appeared, followed by a horde of Carvers and a leading Shaman. Hungry Dead, skeleton warriors, and arrows made quick work of them, of course, yet as the last Carver fell, Zyke experienced another surge of power. The fifth level, as signified by his spell book.

For the first time, Blood Raven saw him pull the flashing book out, and she watched as he selected a curse before snapping it shut again. When he finished, he caught her staring and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Blood Raven responded immediately, then hesitated. "I... used to have one of those myself, back when I was still a rogue. The events leading to confronting Diablo allowed a great array of skills before I pledged myself to Andariel."

Zyke tilted his head, regarding her as he gathered some of the fallen loot and gold. "Where is this book now?"

"I lost it, most likely somewhere deep within the catacombs Andarial resides in."

Zyke frowned suddenly. "You know the way to Andariel? Why didn't you mention this before?" With a gesture from Aliza, they began moving again.

"You are not yet strong enough to face her. We both know this," Blood Raven commented stiffly. "I was hoping delay would allow you to build your feeble strength enough to actually match her."

Zyke opened his mouth to respond, but a group of Vile Hunters approached, and he instead faced them. These all held bows, but they lowered them once catching sight of their pray and sensing them. There were three, much like the trio Zyke had met the previous day. Two had their hair in ponytails, while the third had her long hair loose and swept back. The first and last both wore the thin red loincloths, while the middle one wore a thong. Their armor consisted of only red tops that covered only their breasts and two shoulder pads. Their boots were also red, and all three pairs went up to their knees.

They each eyed Zyke, but when they saw Blood Raven they all saluted. "Captain," the middle one intoned. Her face was older than most rogues, likely in her forties before corruption. Her two companions, however, were much younger, and both smiling at Zyke during their salutes. He smiled back.

He couldn't say he had a preference for light green skin, in fact he liked the pale creamy Aliza had, even even better was the unnatural pale Blood Raven and the Dark Hunters displayed, but he in no way opposed it. The two younger corrupted rogues were quite the lookers, too.

"Carry on, sisters. I'm on urgent business right now," Blood Raven commanded in her ethereal voice, in a tone that brooked no argument.

The center Vile Hunter nodded, stepping back, but she asked one more question. "Forgive me, Captain, but is there a chance you could send this male demon to us when you finish? Some sisters, myself excluded of course, wish for more than each other to satisfy themselves. Normally I would not ask, but they grow restless, and..."

"Not. Now." Blood Raven's irritation on the matter was obvious, and the three saluted – the two flanking the middle expressing regret – and trotted off.

They moved on once Aliza could finally close her mouth. Blood Raven sent a slanted look Zykes way. "You are either the luckiest male alive, or the unluckiest. Andariel has yet to find males worth turning, and you can see the result it is having on those whose darker instincts have been inflamed."

"Zyke, you wouldn't actually... consider any of those offers... would you?" Aliza asked, trying to sound casual yet failing miserably.

Remembering the previous night, he could only smile sheepishly and shrug. Blood Raven snorted with laughter as Aliza paled.

Aliza found them the Dark Wood waypoint, and from there she lead them in a straight course for the Tree of Inifuss. There were of course a few bumps on the way, with more Skeleton Archers, a massive camp of Carvers and multiple Shamans, and more Vile Hunters and Lancers interested in them.

Finally, though, a tree massive enough to make those surrounding it seem like hills surrounding a mountain came into sight, and Aliza confirmed it to be the Tree of Inifuss. But there was a slight problem before they could reach it, however. Three big, hairy problems. Brutes – a stronger species of gargantuans – guarded the tree, and one of them gave of a golden aura, signifying that it was special.

"Beware of Treehead Woodfist," was all Aliza said before nocking her bow and firing the first shot.

Things burst into action suddenly. Blood Raven waved a hand, and a pair of Hungry Dead ripped free of the ground, before pulling out her bow and following Aliza's rapid shooting with her fire empowered arrows. The two actually made a decent team like that, with Aliza's cold arrows slowing the beasts while Blood Raven blasted them down. The first Brute fell, but the one with the golden aura paid no mind to that.

Zyke cast his new curse – amplify damage – on the two remaining beasts just as his skeletons intercepted Treehead Woodfist, shortly joined by the pair of shambling Hungry Dead. As well that they did, however, as the enchanted beast managed to crush a skeleton in a single blow.

Zyke quickly summoned another from the first downed Brute, while Blood Raven called forth four additional zombies. Alisa remained steady in the chaos, a rogue true to her training, and she focused solely on the regular Brute, keeping it slowed with her abilities. Those cold arrows had little effect on Treehead Woodfist.

Blood Raven, however, was not a force to be trifled with, and her fire arrows hammered into the beast, some exploding. It roared in savage fury, a back hand destroying two zombies in a single swipe. With Zyke's curse up, however, the constant hacks of his skeleton's scythes combined with Blood Raven's heavy-hitting arrows because too much for it, and even that raging beast finally collapsed in a bloody heap. The last Brute followed, still slowed by Aliza's efforts.

Two more of his skeleton's had been destroyed before then, however, and the last was in no condition to be of any use. Zyke summoned three more – one from the Brute, two from Blood Raven's fallen zombies – and his miniature army was complete once more. Without delay, he ran over to the massive tree and rested a hand on the bark.

There was a flash of magic from the tree, one that left a tingle on his hand, before a piece of the bark ripped off, falling near his feet. He rubbed his hand to work out the tingle as he picked up the piece of bark, muttering, "This tree shines with inner spirit."

"We've done it, Zyke!" Aliza said, running up to him. Even surrounded by bloody corpses of beasts best forgotten, he took the time to enjoy the bounce of her breasts barely contained and the forbidden flash he got as her loincloth moved with her run. "We have the Scroll of Inifuss. You truly are a man of your word. Of your nobility, I have no doubt."

Blood Raven came up behind her, taking careful steps around the splattered corpses, her eyes searching from side to side for more threats. "Deckard Cain does not deserve to be subjected to the torment we demons will inflict upon him. Let us make haste."

Aliza looked startled at that. "Blood Raven... You sound like you care."

Red eyes flashed with anger as the demon rounded on the rogue, glaring with hatred. "Don't forget what I am now, foolish girl, and don't test my patience." Aliza took a step back, surprised and with a bit of fright.

Zyke placed the scroll in his inventory, and he cheekily wrapped an arm around Blood Raven, guiding her back towards the waypoint Aliza had found. "Now, now, there's no need to be ashamed of it, Blood Raven. After all, he was once a great friend to you, and a guide that assisted in your defeat of Diablo all those years back."

Blood Raven stiffened in his hold, but she moved forward. "How do you know about that?"

Zyke gave her a look. "I told you already. I am a bard, and the stories following the legendary heroine Blood Raven, brave Captain of the rogues in the battle of Tristram, were among my favorite. I know much about your past exploits."

Blood Raven was silent for a moment, but then she drifted out of his embrace and walked ahead of him. Her voice came surprisingly soft, given its natural quality, "Those are in the past now." Was it him, or did she sound regretful?

Aliza followed on Zyke's heels, and with a look, they began another sprint to reach the waypoint sooner. At the waypoint itself, Zyke handed Aliza the bark and sent her through first, to announce his and Blood Raven's coming and not cause a panic. She nodded and went through, vanishing from sight suddenly.

For a while it was just him and Blood Raven, waiting. She didn't seem in the mood for talking, and he didn't press. After he deemed it long enough, he said, "Alright, let's go." Blood Raven stepped onto the platform, and together they vanished from the Dark Wood.

Unlike most people, Zyke had an unfortunate weakness with the waypoints. As soon as the queasy lurching was over, he stumbled, dizzy and nauseous. Blood Raven caught him with an arm, and the muscled former rogue was steady enough to support him as he recovered. Only when he was on his own two feet under his own power did they bother looking up.

Akara was there, smiling her motherly smile for them – encompassing even Blood Raven. Some of the rogues in the camp glanced over and gave a respectful nod, but nothing outspoken like Aliza's beaming face near the campfire. Charsi gave him a smile and a quizzical look at Blood Raven, as if unsure how to see her. Kashya faced away from them, towards the fire, with her arms folded under her breasts.

Akara produced a rolled-up scroll from her purple cloak and held it outstretched. "Very good... Zyke. I have translated the runes on this scroll. You must now go to the Cairn Stones and touch them in the order that I have written."

Zyke nodded and accepted the scroll. "If Cain still lives, I will return him safely."

"I trust that you will. May the Great Eye watch over you."

Still on the platform, Zyke selected the new destination – Stony Field – and then they were off.

Blood Raven was faster this time, one arm coming around his shoulder immediately to help steady him. As they stepped off like that, he swallowed the bile that tried to rise and gave her a thankful nod. She let go without a word.

His three skeleton warriors were still with them, and together they started to head towards where Aliza had pointed the Cairn Stones to be. They only barely started moving when they heard the waypoint activate again, and they turned to see Aliza standing there, bow at hand and quiver full. She even had a hand axe strapped to her right thigh.

"I wish to work as your Mercenary, Zyke, if you will have me."

Dark red hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, eyes light blue yet the hard of a warrior, armor suggestive yet not just for looks, armed and ready to stand by his side, ready to march with him into Hell if he commanded it, which he might, given his goal... By her expression, it was almost like she knew he would and was eager for it.

Zyke nodded once, and Aliza smiled at him before trotting up, standing next to him on the side opposite of Blood Raven. Another member in his impromptu army. An army of skeletal minions, a demon, and now a rogue. Interesting.

Together, they moved out again, heading straight for the monolithic stones grouped together. As they came closer, the shadows crawling around them became more real. Just opening the path to Tristram would involve its own battle. They came close enough to make out the shapes – dozens of Carvers – and with the first cry of "Rakanishu!" it started.

Skeletons and zombies shambled forward to meet the advancing Carvers, as arrows flew over either of Zyke's shoulders, decimating the small horde even before they reached the skeletons. As all Fallen do, even the more powerful ones, the Carvers scrambled in all directions as their numbers began to decrease. Among them, however, was another... pleasant surprise.

As opposed to the normal blue of the Carvers, this one in particular glowed a bright blue. It was enchanted, and with a bit of squinting Zyke found it to actually _be_ Rakanishu, the name the Fallen shouted as a battle cry, an extra fast and lightning enchanted Carver. From what he had heard of it, he was glad he had archers on his side.

The first arrow was Aliza's, and as it struck the demon – not killing it – charges of lightning exploded outward, finishing off one of his nearby skeletons. Mindless of details like that, his skeletons attempted hacking the demon to pieces, yet an endless array of bolts exploded outwards, finishing those skeletons off, as well as the Hungry Dead behind them.

Blood Raven, however, did not put up with his shenanigans. A fire enchanted arrow streaked forward and easily hit its target, and upon impact the arrow exploded in another burst of flame. Rakanishu let off one final charge before collapsing in a pool of blood. The Carvers scattered again.

Zyke took the time to summon more skeletons, while Aliza and Blood Raven picked off the last of the blue lesser demons. Before the last had even fallen, Zyke was surprised to feel another power surge, and even Aliza muttered, "I feel much stronger now."

Pulling out his flashing spell book, Zyke grinned at the new possibly abilities he saw lit up. He didn't hesitate. The area labeled 'Clay Golem' grew a white '1' under it. The grin was still on his face as he tucked away his spell book and called upon the powers of the True Art. His hand lifted up, and from the ground sprouted a hulking monstrosity, its color the tan of the clay it had been made from. His army grew yet.

The girls with him only glanced at his newest addition before continuing to look for enemies, leaving him to activate the stones. Before he did so, he took a look at what the Carvers had dropped with their deaths. A not insignificant amount of gold found its way into his pocket, and he found a nice thing of studded leather armor to replace his breaking hard leather chest piece. He smiled after slipping it on, a ribbed layer of bone forming over it. For looks, of course.

And to his luck, he found a pair of cracked gloves finally, as well as an enchanted sash. His first piece of enchanted armor, yet all it really did was repair itself. Regardless, he was satisfied. To his surprise, one final gem was discovered – not an actual gem, but another useful piece of armor. A piece of superior hard leather armor, not quite as good as his studded leather, but certainly better than the on-the-spot thing given to the rogues in their encampment.

"A gift, for my new mercenary," Zyke tossed it, and Aliza caught it, surprised. Then, she smiled.

She gave him a shy look as she turned away from him, and she undid the buckles holding her current piece together. She removed it, and he had a nice view of her flawless, pale, and taut back. As she swayed slightly to pick up the new armor, he was even given a glimpse of the sides of her impressive breasts, but just a glimpse. Then, she was fitting her head into the armor, and her fingers worked up the new buckles. It was stiff, as it was new, but with time it would soften to her and fit her better. Unfortunately, it also covered her breasts entirely, the top ending up at her neck.

Aliza shifted in it, and gave only a small frown. "It's going to need a trim, along here-" She gestured from one shoulder, down to the tops of her breasts, to her other shoulder. "-but it'll do nicely." She flashed him another smile. "Thank you, Zyke." He nodded back to her, looking forward to said trimming.

He then pulled out Akara's scroll, and he watched as it lit with magic. The order of the stones was revealed, and in no time he touched them in their proper order. He sensed many spirits about the stones, even before he touched them in the right order, but once he did, things exploded into life.

Lightning flashed along the sky, touching down hazardously close. Then, bolts struck the stones. Struck all of them, and the stones glowed with the electric energy. Then, the stones shot bolts at each other, one surprising Zyke by passing harmlessly through him, forming a pentacle. And within that pentacle ripped open a red voice, spreading wider and wider until a portal stood there. A red portal, one that was not temporary like the scroll he had used to leave the Den of Evil earlier.

With a final look at his two companions, he stepped inside. He stepped out into Tristram.

xxx

"_Where to now?" Zyke asked, slouched against his horse, head resting on its neck. He never felt so free before, strange given how tired he was, yet this ability to go any and everywhere felt quite nice._

"_Hmm, I think its your turn to decide. Think of it as a celebratory gift, for my new bard," the man answered, smiling at Zyke._

_Childlike was not the way to describe Zyke – ever – yet it wasn't too far off at the moment. He was filled with childish enthusiasm. He had the name at the ready._

"_Westmarch."_

xxx

"All that's left of proud Tristram are ghosts and ashes," Zyke muttered as he got a good look of where he ended up, Blood Raven appearing behind followed by Aliza. His minions wandered aimlessly, but defensively.

He could feel them. There was a great evil here. Perhaps not a single power like Blood Raven, but a massive collection. No small amount of demons here, either.

"No deceptions here. Everything here is to die and remain dead, except Deckard Cain. If you find him, free him," Zyke reminded as his eyes remained focused forward. A small team of skeletons – Returned - had just shambled past a building, and upon seeing them, they burst into their slow charge. He locked eyes with Blood Raven, fearless crimson eyes ready for murder, then Aliza, all focus and a steady hand. He nodded, and then they moved.

The skeletons stood really no chance, and the same went for the following goatmen of the Night Clan, their fur midnight black and carrying long, wicked halberds.

Together they slipped between two burning buildings, and the real nightmares began. A trio of Champion skeletal archers made their presence known by easily shooting down one of Zyke's skeleton warriors, and Blood Raven was quick to return that fire. Carvers by the dozens poured in between buildings, and their Shamans led them with balls of fire. More hordes of Returned and teams of Night Clan mixed with them - nothing but a sea of monsters.

But that wasn't the real problem, no. Deckard Cain was found, shouting for help in a cramped, suspended cage that used to be used for criminals. And under him... The man was massive, no doubt with the arms of a blacksmith. His eyes were red with corruption, half his face burned away, and his heavy footfalls rumbled the ground even among everything else. He plowed right through the hordes just to get to them. Griswold.

Zyke casted waves of amplify magic on the monstrosities, and the two archer's arrows were making good progress, but not enough. The skeleton warriors diverted the attentions of the main force, but Aliza was still required to turn sharply and pick out those trying to stream in from behind. THIS was the force that had overwhelmed Tristram, and it was obvious why.

Zyke's clay golem rumbled forward as well and met Griswold. Even that tank of a minion wouldn't last long against the former blacksmith, who met crushing blow for crushing blow. The same curse fiery hovering above the blacksmith's head, the one that made attacks against him hit twice as hard, suddenly appeared above the clay golem. So this man was cursed, as well granted unholy strength.

Enemy forces fell fast to their onslaught, leaving a steady supply of replacements for Zyke's minions, and even Blood Raven dipped her hand in the True Art, animating masses of Carvers into her service as well as any Shaman could. Zyke also replaced his golem three times, keeping it between him and the lumbering blacksmith, yet after the third one he was casting dry.

He fingered a blue potion resting on his belt, but he ignored it for the time being. Blood Raven sent a good portion of her Carvers to cover their rear, so Aliza was finally able to turn forward again. Together, the two archers hammered Griswold, and Zyke reapplied his amplify magic curse, running out of mana again.

Then, Zyke burst into action. His Bone Armor was still at full, and the legion before them was thinning out. As he ran past Griswold and his latest clay golem, the cursed man cast his own amplify magic again, and Zyke winced as he was afflicted. It didn't stop him though. One skeleton broke from the Night Clan onslaught and rushed ahead of him, right into a group of six Returned. It wouldn't last long.

Zyke reached Cain's cage, and he hit the lever, allowing it to come gliding back down to the ground. A little fast gliding, though, and the bottom gave out upon impact, and Cain let out a loud grunt. There was no time to waste on seeing any injuries, though.

"Deckard Cain, if you value your life, leave here immediately!" Zyke commanded harshly, and the elderly sage nodded.

"Thank you!" he cried as a blue portal opened before him, and he hobbled inside. The portal closed, much to Zyke's relief. A relief that died fast, however, as something hammered into him from behind, wiping out his Bone Armor immediately due to the curse, and a second strike immediately following it sent him stumbling forward, cursing.

His skeleton had died, and those Returned had moved on to him. Not enough mana for another Bone Armor. A couple of seconds, however, and he could bring back another skeleton. He fingered the mana potion again, but decided against it. Only one, for emergencies. He did chug a minor healing potion, though. He a dozen of those from the Fallen and Carvers he had cleared in his eventful life here with the rogues.

Backing up a few steps, he checked on the girls' progress. The clay golem was reduced to another pile of rubble, which he knew through his bond with his minions, but Griswold himself was still alive and kicking. Or running, depending on how you saw it. Blood Raven had turned her fire to the Returned chasing him, fire arrows exploding and decimating them, while Aliza focused solely on Griswold. Her cold arrows slowed the blacksmith, but he would get there eventually. That was all he had time to see, however.

The amplify magic curse over his head faded, and Zyke raised another skeleton, feeling his mana run dry yet again. Together, they charged into the remaining Carvers. The Shamans of those remained, yelling and waving their daggers around, and until those were killed, the Carvers would keep being a problem.

The cluster of them were between another pair of buildings, which Zyke was thankful for as it meant they couldn't surround him and his companion skeleton. It did take him from Blood Raven's sight, though. That left him on his own for now.

Suddenly, arrows whizzed through the horde of demons, and for a moment Zyke thought that Blood Raven had actually followed. Until those arrows hit him, sinking into his new armor and piercing his chest. He gasped and retreated, satisfied with the fact that his skeleton managed to decapitate the Shaman, willingly walking into its fireball to do it.

He stumbled around the building so he could see how the rogues were fairing, and he was satisfied to see Griswold lying on the ground in a large puddle of blood. It was about time! He wasn't satisfied to see Aliza's shooting arm dangling uselessly, though, obvious broken and mangled. So Griswold had gotten a swipe at her.

Ripping the arrows out of his chest and downing another potion, he hollered and tossed another to Aliza. She caught it with her bow hand and drank deeply, and he watched as the arm fixed itself good as new. She nodded to him and drew another arrow, catching up to him and Blood Raven who had somehow come to his side without him realizing it.

A final glance down the alley showed her animated Carvers on the ground, corpses again. Good. Together, they moved through the alley he had left his skeleton at, seeing only a pile of bones where it had been defeated and the Carvers who were there before now scattered.

He had recovered enough mana to continue casting, and he chose two more skeletons over reapplying Bone Armor. The raptures of Necromantic energy in the pounding thrill of battle reminded him of times long past, but he remained focused. They exploded out of the alley, two arrows of opposing colors loosed immediately over the shoulders of his quick yet shambling minions.

The sight of eight skeleton archers, over a dozen Carvers with multiple Shamans, a large squad of Night Clan, and a horde of Returned all focused on them wasn't very promising, considered all they had done in the town square only moments ago, yet they didn't hesitate. Aliza was a master of the quickshot, and her arrows flew fast and true to any target trying to get close. Blood Raven, however, once considered the finest Rogue alive, was much the same, although her fiery shots were aimed at specific targets.

The Shamans went down first, scattering the Carvers, and her next shots were directed solely at the skeleton archers behind the rest of the horde. The Night Clan overtook Zyke's skeleton's fast, however, and soon the might of the remaining forces turned to them. It was a split-second decision, but one he did not doubt. The girls were just archers, albeit Blood Raven both superior in skill and granted great unholy strength with her corruption.

Bone Armor erupted around him, leaving him dry again, and he barreled into the Night Clan. His wand wasn't the best of melee weapons, but it got the job done, three whacks or so in the thick skull capable of killing even one of the heavy goatmen. His Bone Armor flew away in large chunks as their halberds swiped out at him.

When the last femur knocked aside one of the blades, leaving him unguarded, Zyke still didn't stop. This was a dance with death. A dance with an old friend, who one day he would find himself in the arms of. He accepted that – accepted death – and that removed all fear from him. His body twisted and rolled in ways it hadn't had to in several years, narrowly dodging those blades as his arm lashed out and battered the Night Clan further.

He didn't get away with this unscathed, however. Sometimes the blade barely nicked him, in the arm or leg, yet once it slid clean into his stomach.

Zyke exhaled in surprise, nearly dropping his wand, and his strength seemed to fade in an instant. The goatman holding the blade snorted in glee, and it ripped the blade out. Zyke stumbled back, knowing they would follow and finish him, yet he tried, one hand over the wound to hold in his guts and blood as best as he could. The other fumbled for a light healing potion around his wand, yet he knew it wouldn't be fast enough.

Suddenly, two Night Clan behind those preparing to finish him off behaved erratically. They struck out and killed those he had already weakened. The two left alive bleated in surprise and spun, frantically striking out at what appeared to be their own clansmen. Drinking the healing potion finally, Zyke saw what had happened.

Those two 'renegade' Night Clan weren't normal. One's skull was caved in from the left side, tongue dangling from its mouth, and the other was a bloody mess and riddled with arrows. Animation. Blood Raven. As if on queue, arrows rained down from over Zyke – as he had collapsed to one knee with his injury – and the last of the Night Clan were struck down, either in a fiery explosion or shattered as they were frozen solid.

Zyke slumped from his kneel to plop onto the ground, letting out a relieved sigh. The damn mana potion on his belt clinked against something, as if mocking him. He had almost died, for his foolishness of deciding to wait on that. A foolish mistake he could no longer afford.

More Night Clan rose from their deaths, and they stumbled around looking for more enemies, though there were none in the immediate area.

Aliza crouched next to him, her eyes wide and wild from the fight, yet her concern showed as she inspected him while also looking out for more foes. Blood Raven trotted up too, bow nocked and her eyes elsewhere. "Again you show your foolishness, fool," the demoness muttered, the portion of her face visible beneath the skull helm tight – lips compressed, jaw clenched.

Zyke huffed a breathless laugh. "I gave you the time you needed, right?"

Her crimson eyes flashed to him, glowing coals. "Time _I_ could have gained by raising the undead between us and them. Never forget all the abilities in your arsenal, fool, and mine are yours to command."

There was something significant in that proclamation, as if finally confirmed that Blood Raven was his to the end. She could have easily left him to die, too, and instead had saved him. He wouldn't forget that. "Thank you."

She nodded, eyes locked into the distance and beginning a light trot forward. Even with his blood pounding from the fight, his eyes trailed to her crimson loincloth, bouncing listlessly with her steps. She had a fine ass, that one did. It was because of that he didn't not notice Aliza had her hand out to help him stand until she was practically waving it in his face. He grinned sheepishly and took it, and the surprising strong, lithe rogue hoisted him to his feet as well as any man could.

Blood Raven seemed it fit to take mattered into her own hands, and her risen Night Clan, now with bloodier weapons, wandered aimlessly around a large boulder, not far from the northern river. She herself was standing behind the boulder, staring down at something Zyke could not see. With his partially regenerated mana, Zyke raised another clay golem and formed another spiraling layer of Bone Armor. A couple more seconds and he would start raising his skeleton warriors again.

He and Aliza circled the boulder, and they found Blood Raven staring down at the rotting body of a small child. Perhaps she had known him?

As if to answer the thought, Blood Raven spoke, the ethereal quality of her voice masking her emotions, "His name was Wirt." So she did know him. Kneeling, her white hand reached out to touch him. She barely made contact before something happened, and she stepped quickly, wary of traps.

Amazingly, gold flew from his body. An enchantment of cruel humiliation, maybe. However, the amount of gold spilling out of him was significant. At the very end, the boy's leg cracked and shot up too, separating from the body and landing with a wet sound. All three were wordless at that, the desecration of the small boy, and after a moment Zyke bent down to collect the gold. As he pocked the final pieces, he looked up to see the only thing Blood Raven had picked up.

She held Wirt's Leg, stared at it for a moment, before she slipped that into her own inventory. Zyke didn't question her, and Aliza remained turned away, pretending to be looking for more enemies. After, Zyke summoned his skeletons and led them back to where he had almost died and the town square, looking for decent loot that had dropped.

He found a pair of unidentified skullcaps, which he slipped into his inventory, as well as a better pair of chain gloves he put on. Fortune shined on him as he found a fat ring and an unidentified light belt. Speaking of fortune, he found a flawed skull and a chipped ruby, as well as a light mana potion, a rejuvenation potion, and a few light healing potions to replace those he had lost. With the rest of the room in his inventory, he stocked with the most expensive looking weapons he could find.

With that, they looked for any remaining spawn that had escaped them. They found a few groups pocketed against the east wall and the river, a last group of Night Clan that they tore through easily. Surprisingly, near the end of that slaughter, Aliza again muttered, "I feel stronger now," and Zyke sent her an appraising look. He knew he wasn't the only one to experience those power surges, it was obvious any human did.

And speaking of power surges, Zyke felt his as they moved a bit south and were confronted by a horde of Returned and skeleton archers, led by an enchanted, green Returned Zyke didn't feel like catching the name of. It had stoneskin, though, and took more than a few blows before it collapsed, and the power rushed into him.

Guiding the raw power into new strengths as he always did – that also always came in fifths, for some strange reason – he opened his flashing spell book and selected Skeleton Mastery, and the ability grew a white '1' under it. He nodded to himself, satisfied, and with a final look at his companions, seeing their eyes on him, he moved back towards the red portal and stepped through, leading their journey back to the Stony Field and eventually the Rogue Encampment.

xxx

"_We are two traveling bards, seeking a brief shelter before continuing on," the man explained extravagantly, with an added bow, with a touch of humility. Somehow he pulled that off._

_The tavern keeper spat between his teeth, and it landed on the dirt before them. The man's smile twitched, but it remained firmly in place, just as the tavern keeper's sneer remained in place. "We don't like your kind around here." His beady eyes were for Zyke alone._

_Zyke himself performed his own humble bow, as had been taught. "I assure you, despite my looks, I am not a Necromancer of any sort. Merely a traveling bard."_

_The skinny tavern keeper spat again._

xxx

This time it was Aliza who caught Zyke after traveling through the waypoint, though Blood Raven did have a hand on his shoulder. Well, he more or less stumbled right into Aliza after they arrived, but she caught him with her shoulder and steadied him. "Not very good with these, are you?" she asked as Zyke took a slow breath and righted himself, looking a little green in the face.

"I prefer portals," he answered simply.

They arrival did not go unnoticed, as a beaming Akara, hobbling Deckard Cain, and expressionless Kashya approached. Aliza excused herself briefly, saying she had things to see to as she trotted off towards Charsi, who was peaking over her forge at the arrivals. Always a pleasant sight, a rogue in motion, and it took Akara's warm voice to brings his eyes away.

"You have risked your life to rescue Cain. For that we thank you, Zyke and Blood Raven," the aged woman announced, shameless in her including of the former rogue. Kashya twitched, but only barely. "You truly have rekindled my trust in you, Zyke, and have inspired a small hope that our corrupted sisters may yet be brought back from the grips of the shadow."

Blood Raven opened her mouth, probably to argue, but when elders wanted to speak, they were very good at speaking over the younger. Deckard Cain made a loud sound. "Hmm, while it saddens me to see such a noble warrior as Blood Raven reduced to such a state, I sense that your great spirit remains as a Hero of Tristram."

Akara nodded and voiced her agreement, "Indeed. The evil influence that followed her after that fateful night is still there, but her spirit is fighting it, trying to return her to her true state."

Blood Raven scoffed at them, dryly mutter in her enhanced voice, "Hardly."

Kashya shifted her stony gaze from her former friend to Zyke, and it did not soften. But stone was not hate. "I acknowledge you for your great deed, outlander, and the Sisterhood is grateful to you for delivering Cain to us. However, even in light of this... I find it hard to trust you." Her voice cracked near the end.

Zyke nodded his understanding. While she no longer opposed them, she did not welcome a corrupted man and a demon with open arms. "I do not expect you to trust me until Andariel is gone, and probably me with her." Kashya didn't say anything, but inside she most likely felt it was true.

Suddenly, Zyke remembered something. It was only a possibility, a small one at that, but still he had to check. "I'll be right back." He quickly moved back to the waypoint, and he barely noticed Aliza on her way back as he selected his destination. Seeing what he was doing, the rogue sprinted, and she just barely managed stepping onto the platform as he was whisked off, leaving Blood Raven alone with her former friends.

As always, the start of it came with Zyke's stomach dropping out suddenly, and his vision swam from the Rogue Encampment to their sudden destination, blurring as his mind spun with a wave of dizziness. Bile tried to crawl up his throat with the nausea, yet before he could even attempt to get a hold over anything, Aliza, still in a full sprint, collided with him, sending them spiraling into the dirt and grass of the Stony Field.

The sudden jolt only made the sickening feel that much worse, and Zyke prided himself with the fact that he didn't vomit. Once vision finally cleared, he blinked at the position he was in.

He was flat on his back, with Aliza straddling his crotch, loincloth draped to the side over his right hip, teasing him as he could just barely see the start of where her creamy leg met her center, but not quite her womanhood. But that wasn't what drew his attention, surprisingly. No, apparently she had gone to Charsi to get that armor trimming she mentioned, and the stiff armor now lifted her breasts with even more cleavage showing than her previous armor had. And Aliza was already very impressive in that department.

She leaned down suddenly, a hand going down on his chest, with her light eyes full of concern. "Oh, Zyke, are you alright?" Her bending gave him an even better view, and he could only stare. After a moment of silence, she seemed to realize what he was staring at, and an amused smile fitted its way on her face. She patted his chest and stood, fixing her loincloth. "Yep, you appear just fine. Typical male."

Zyke shook his head and stood, contemplating offering her an apology before deciding against it. She appeared not to mind much. With the last of his dizziness fading, he pointed off towards the Cairn Stones. She nodded, checking her bow for damage before drawing an arrow and trotting off with him.

The portal was still there of course, and they stepped through. Unlike the waypoint, there was no sudden lurching or anything like that. Simply one step into another. Closing your eyes, you wouldn't even notice you had changed locations completely.

Fires still burned, and the air hung with the stench of death and demons. They kept moving. "I'm looking for a small book, one that might be similar to this one." He showed his spell book for emphasis, and Aliza nodded, breaking away to dart into a mostly burned building. Zyke himself entered one as well. Best to get those out of the way first, before they were burned entirely.

There was in fact a bookshelf, covered in ash yet mostly undamaged, but none were what he was looking for. He moved to the next building, as did Aliza, just a flash of pale flesh and red armor. Again, no success.

Tristram, for all its popularity, was not a large town, and soon they had all the remaining buildings searched. No sign of the book he was looking for. That was not unexpected, yet he didn't want to give up so soon. Together they searched the ground among the corpses, looking for it among everything that had been dropped by the invading forces.

Their search led them back into the town square, and inevitably to the corpse of the massive blacksmith. Aliza looked to Zyke, and he shrugged at the possibility. He kneeled, hands rummaging through the cloth and girth of the man once called Griswold. There were a few things in the bags hanging from his waist that hadn't dropped upon his death, but no book. Together, they rolled him over. His back was covered in blood, giving off a putrid smell, yet the bags on him were protected by the outer leather.

One square-shape one caught Zyke's eye, and he unwound the chord holding it closed. Snaking his hand inside, he pulled out a single book. The outside was wood covered by a green cloth. Flipping it to the front, he found a red raven embossed in the cover. Hope sparked in him, and he opened the book anxiously.

...Firebolt, Flame Wave, Flash, Golem, Guardian, Heal... the list continued, names next to small pictures. And under the pictures, small numbers. Zyke smiled, more than pleased, and he slipped the book into his own inventory. Aliza took that to mean he had found what he was looking for, and she shared a smile with him before looking around again in case they had missed any enemies.

Standing, Zyke nodded to her before they ran back to the portal to Stony Field, and eventually to the waypoint.

Aliza had a hand ready for him as they appeared back in the Rogue Encampment, and she didn't let go until he was steady again.

Zyke looked up to see Blood Raven still alive and standing near the campfire. She had removed her bone helmet, long raven hair spilling down her back, the scar on her pale cheek obvious, as were her unnatural eyes. She was speaking with Kashya, of all people. They even seemed on civil terms, if tense and awkward.

Charsi could be seen returning to her forge, and the glances back at those at the fire told Zyke that she was coming from there. Former friends exchanging words. He left Blood Raven to her conversation, heading instead to Charsi with Aliza trailing him.

The blacksmith smiled at him. "Hi there, stranger. There really is more to you than meets the eye."

"Hello, Charsi," Zyke greeted, and he moved to get the spare items out of his inventory.

Charsi understand, and as he worked she turned an eye to Aliza. "How's the armor treating you?"

Aliza smiled, fingering the top of it where it had been cut and glancing at Zyke, although he didn't see the look. "Very well. Thank you."

"Anything for a sister," Charsi acknowledged, and Aliza nodded to her. Zyke presented his wares, and after running a trained eye over them, Charsi laid out her prices for them. Zyke accepted, several hundred gold richer. He also slipped in a repair for his own equipment.

Now he just needed the rest identified, and if he remembered correctly, Horadrim sages were known for just that. Speaking with Cain should be cheaper than buying scrolls from Akara, who had returned to her tent.

The man himself was also by the fire. The two rogue captains glanced at Zyke as he approached before turning back to each other, speaking in low voices. Cain smiled at Zyke, moving to greet him. "Ah, the brave adventurer. You left before I could mention this, but as a token of my gratitude I will identify any items you have upon your possession, whenever you may ask."

Zyke blinked at that. Well, that was convenient. "Actually, I am just a traveling bard, not some brave adventurer, but I do have a few things..."

A few moments later, and Zyke had himself a ring that gave a small amount of energy to him and allowed him to recover from blows faster, a light belt that reduced poison duration and gave more life, a skullcap that surprisingly increased mana regeneration – a rare item – and a second skullcap that increased dexterity slightly. Thanking the aged man, Zyke slipped his potions into his new belt. The first two-slotted column light healing potions, the second minor healing, the third his minor and light mana potions, and the fourth his single rejuvenation potion.

Skullcaps were not the most attractive piece of armor, but they provided decent armor, and the enchantments more than gave them worth. He donned the one with mana regeneration, enjoying the familiar tingle it sparked through him. And he knew just whom to give the other to.

"Say, Aliza. Do you have any helms?"

The rogue frowned and shook her head. "If I did, I would wear it into battle." She glanced at his, but raised no comment.

"Here, then," he tossed her the second skullcap.

Aliza caught it on reflex, and she stared down at it, surprised. Then, she realized exactly what it did. "Zyke, thank you! I'll put this into good use."

He nodded. "I'm sure you will."

Suddenly, Blood Raven was standing there, bone helm held under one arm, crimson eyes eerie as the rest of her body was shadowed from the fire. "Zyke, we have something else to attend to. Far from here, in the Black Marsh, past the Dark Wood, there lies a tower. An evil woman once dwelled there, and it was burned to the ground and forgotten. She still lives, however. Countess is her name. My... former sisters have requested our help in her removal, and I told them we would deal with it."

Zyke glanced up at the sky. It never truly seemed daylight here, always thick with dark clouds threatening rain, yet right now it was even darker with the impending nightfall. So much work to finally get accepted into this camp, and even now he couldn't enjoy a full night here. "Tell me more about this Countess."

Blood Raven tightened her grip over her helm. "While the tower still stood, she had been slowly kidnapping young virgin girls. What she did with them, no one knew for a time. By the time she reached the hundredth, the people discovered. She killed them and bathed in their blood, thinking it would keep her youthful and beautiful. The people revolted and burned her tower down while she still resided within. Most thought her dead.

"There was rumor that this Countess held a great treasure, and many sisters ventured within the towers ruins to find it. Most never returned, and those that did were delirious and mad, according to Kashya. I happen to know otherwise. Countess accepted her own corruption, and she has become a demon. She is not under the service of Andariel, but she has gathered her own followers. Not all the sisters who never returned found death."

Blood Raven didn't appear to realize she was calling the rogues her sisters, as if she truly were one of them again. Zyke didn't bother mentioning that, either. Demons had emotions, too – emotions and attachment. It just so happened that their darker desires were kindled into a raging fire, one that ran deeper with deeper corruption.

Aliza grabbed her bow and stood. "When do we go?"

Zyke shook her head. "Aliza, I'm going to ask you to remain here tonight. You are a fine companion, and I am honored to have you by my side in battle, but as you can remember from our trip to the Tree of Inifuss, some things require more than fighting." He gestured to himself and Blood Raven, who remained expressionless. "Things like us... there are things we must do that I don't want you subjected to."

Zyke nearly winced at that. That was the closest he had ever come to acknowledging the corruption within him. Not just that, but he was letting his mask slip. The mask he and that man had spent months building. The mask that held in what he never wanted to let out. He was just a bard, nothing else. But he would do what must be done, that he was certain of.

Aliza pouted. The look didn't suit her as well as it did for Olena, who's high cheekbones made her look especially kissable, but it was formidable. And it made Zyke feel like he needed to make it up for her. Fingering the flawed skull in his pocket, he knew just the thing.

xxx

"_Get out of town, filth!" a face in the crowd shouted. Zyke could not point him out._

_He and the man next to him backed away, cautious of any sudden reactions from the mob. Most held weapons. None followed, though, and soon, Zyke and his companion mounted up and broke into a trot, off into the darkness of night._

_When they finally slowed, miles from the unwelcoming town, the man sighed, one hand scratching an unshaven cheek. "I fear that things will get worse and worse the further west we go."_

_Zyke closed his eyes and sighed before opening them and facing his companion. "Then we should head back."_

xxx

He and Blood Raven moved to the waypoint, and with a single nod from Kashya, they traveled to the Dark Wood. Blood Raven caught him as he fell, her free arm snaking through his and locking it against her body. Shaking his head after fighting back the bile – it was always the same! He never got used to it! - he nodded his thanks to her, and she let go. Amazing how her torso could feel so nice and smooth while her arms were so strong and hard.

Calling forth his Bone Armor and clay golem, raising skeletons from zombies Blood Raven pulled from the ground and released, they were ready, and the two headed out along the dirt road, obvious among the surrounding grass. Despite Aliza's words earlier that day – was it really the same day? It felt so much longer – they did not need a guide. Blood Raven had been the best of the best scout in life, and she knew these lands as well as or even better than any other. Not to mention, she had remastered the land in her reign under Andariel, staying one step ahead of the rogue's after her.

There were no complications with the Vile Hunters this time as they moved, only more casual demands of pleasure in the form of Zyke. He only smiled as he passed, while Blood Raven muttered under her breath. They entered the Black Marsh.

As they passed the marking passageway, Zyke turned to her, "Do you think the Countess could be convinced to join me?"

She didn't slow her run as she turned an eye to him before looking forward again. "Locked up in that tower, alone with her demonic... urges, for who knows how long... Yes, she might be convinced." Zyke stared at her for a moment, surprised by what she was suggesting.

Blood Raven led him to the waypoint first, not far from the entrance. As they began to head out, both halted suddenly, hearing something from the trees around them. Zyke's minions provided a good buffer from anything that decided to attack, so they were safe enough, yet both remained cautious.

Women slipped from behind trees in a sudden ambush, and Zyke felt the kinship with them immediately. They did as well, because they lowered their bows and trotted up. Even with the failing light, Zyke could make out the light green skin of Vile Archers. His tongue stilled in his mouth though when three walked to them through passive minions.

Their choice of clothing was by far the best yet. Topless, all of them, breasts jiggling and bouncing with their steps. Their armor was unnatural, though. Red as the rest of the Vile rogues, yet strange in nature. Thick pieces of it – like red tree roots - coiled up their legs, splitting and merging at parts, until they reached the apex, where a single strand of it curved to protect what modesty they still had while revealing the inner thighs and much else. The strange vines went up their sides and formed a brief layer over the shoulders, but that was it. One woman's set of 'armor' stretched down from the shoulder-pads to coil around her breasts suggestively, in no way covering them.

Yes, he could only stare.

Blood Raven shook her head at this, muttering something under breath still, and spoke for them after returning the trio's salutes, "Has anyone attempted to pass through here in recent days?"

All three of the Vile Archers were eyeing Zyke, with faces to match their bodies, yet the center one spoke, "No, Captain. No one but you and your... companion here. By the Matron, a male...!" The others didn't outright nod at that, but they came near enough.

"Yes, a male," Blood Raven snapped, irritation obvious even through her spectral voice. "We must continue onward, so remove yourselves and resume your posts! Perhaps you may enjoy him later, if he lives, but that time will not come until after my task is complete!" The sharpness in her voice managed to pull Zyke's attention away from these fine specimens of female demons; he had to admit it, she had leadership and command down to a 'T', even when lying through her teeth. And the mind that spun such convincing excuses to avoid suspicion was to be admired.

The archers saluted again, fist over heart, though the one on the end turned that into suggestively grabbing a breast and winking at Zyke. She had his attention, though the one in the center was slightly more gorgeous. Blood Raven made a sharp sound that roughly resembled a 'tsk', and the Vile Archers retreated quickly, all of them glancing over shoulders for a last look at Zyke.

"Was that as arousing for you as it was me?" Blood Raven asked dryly, causing Zyke's attention to snap to her suddenly. The captain shook her head and began trotting forward again, but Zyke was sure he saw a smile under her bone helm. She had _teased_ him. Blood Raven, teasing!

Laughing softly, he ran after her, falling into place just behind her so that she could lead them to this Forgotten Tower.

More Vile Archers watched them as they moved, and several bands of Night Clan snorted at them but left them alone. Without Aliza, even Carvers and Returned didn't bother trying to attack. Well, until they accidentally stumbled into a massive camp belonging to the Carvers, containing over fifty of the little devils, four Shamans, and one enchanted Shaman that was able to resurrect other Shamans instead of just Carvers.

That army held nothing to Zyke's little band and what Blood Raven brought forth from the ground, however, and after checking and taking decent loot, they continued moving. Zyke was ecstatic, after that. Well, somewhat ecstatic. He had feared the worse when he saw that only Vile Archer's held bows – of course he wouldn't attack _them_ without reason – yet he had not only found one among the Carvers, he found the exact type he was looking for.

Eventually, Blood Raven pointed into the distance, and after slaughtering a Night Clan that got too nosy, they entered the tower. All that was left of the first story was three walls – not even a fragment of a roof. A rather obvious ladder led down to lower levels, though. There was even light emitting from that lower level. It was obvious something lived down there.

Zyke moved towards the ladder, but Blood Raven stopped him with an arm. She removed her bone helm, raven hair spilling out as it always did to frame her pale face and unnatural eyes. The scar was there to, on her left cheek. An old wound, from before her corruption. Her eyebrows were furrowed above those glowing red embers, and her jaw was set with seriousness. She _was_ beautiful.

"I don't know what your plan is, aside from your foolish quest to challenge the Prime Evils. Your demonic nature calls to me so strongly I'm surprised you haven't just massacred the entire Rogue Encampment at first chance. Some demons, like Andariel, control themselves and instead gather legions to them... Like you are doing. You are stronger now than when we first met, and your darkness grows with you. You claim the side of humanity, yet involve yourself with demons _comfortably_, and without a second thought. If I am to follow you, I want to know what to expect. What are you planning?"

Zyke stared at her, expressionless, only for a moment. Then, he reached inside his inventory and produced the book he had went back to find in Tristram. "Planning? Nothing, my dear. I'm just a humble storyteller trying to make his way." He handed her the book, which she almost dropped with trembling fingers, and he gracefully swept past her to slide down the ladder.

"This place reeks of death," he muttered to himself.

The first cellar level of the tower was surprisingly small and empty, only about as big as the room above him. Two torches, however, were lit on either side of a crumbled hole in the wall, a hole that led to another lower level. Zyke waited by that hole for some time before Blood Raven finally managed to follow, still without her helm, and when she touched the floor he swept into the hole, and went further down.

Blood Raven, bone helm clutched tightly under one arm, couldn't stop staring at Zyke. What he had given her...! It was almost fanciful, hard to believe, yet it was the same. The very same! He had found her spell book! Her jaw clenched, and her grip over her helm tightened even further.

This second level was eerily abandoned, yet Zyke moved without slowing ahead of Blood Raven. He passed several doors, felt the sense of kinship behind some of them, but he didn't stop to greet whatever was in there. He found a new set of stairs, and he descended yet again.

A small group of Devilkin were huddled together to the left, but once they saw that Zyke was not alone – a horde of minions following, ahead of an even stronger demon – they wisely stayed pressed against the wall. Devilkin, yet another stronger form of Fallen, smarter too, and orange in color.

Zyke swept down another hallway, again feeling fellow – not fellow – demons through them. However, this time doors cracked open when they felt him too, and red eyes peaked out to see who it was. Whispered followed his wake, whispers undoubtedly female.

"A male?"

"Finally, some who can satisfy..."

"Look!"

Zyke kept his steady pace, but suddenly his clay golem pressed ahead of him. With a grunt, it swung its arms up, and they came down with a heavy crunch. Another of those later, a transparent Ghost flickered into existence, its white wispy-ness flaring before extinguishing, and it fell nothing but bones.

Suddenly, a group of Ghosts flew towards him, but his skeletons easily interfered and exorcised them. Zyke didn't slow, and turning down one of the halls, silent Blood Raven on his heels, he found the next set of stairs and descended.

On this fourth cellar level, corrupted rogues were there to meet them. A new kind, with deep blue skin instead of the earlier white or light green. Dark Archers, they were called, and not under Blood Raven's direct command.

Seven were in that particular hall, yet when they heard Zyke coming, turned and finally _saw_ him, they all stared in surprise. Several mouths dropped open, and eyes widened all around. Then, there were sudden smiles and an excited murmur erupted between them. All of a sudden they moved forward, crowding around Zyke.

Each was beautiful; rogues almost always were, and these were only the corrupted form of them. This one had long hair flipped back, that one tied back into a ponytail. She was bald, yet she had a braid. That one wore a tight brown top – brown was the theme, here – that emphasized her large bosom, while this one had a baggy thing that slipped far enough to flash a nipple when she moved. All held bows, but each rogue were different in their own ways. Pretty, cute, gorgeous, handsome, roguish – one was even almost able to rival Blood Raven in pure physical attraction. Almost.

They burst into talk at once, some modest and others brazen, yet all had eyes for Zyke and Zyke only. Some mentioned he take multiple of them at the same time, while others asked if he had once been a human, like them.

Zyke blinked at this sudden onslaught, and Blood Raven was just as taken aback as him. Zyke opened his mouth to speak, and for a wonder they all quieted in an instant. "Fine ladies, all of you, and I would love to stay and tell a story to you, or even spend a night together as many have suggested, but right now I must speak with the Countess. If you'll excuse me..."

He shoved forward, right into the mass of them, Blood Raven pressed tight against his back as the girls closed in. The mortician of restraint the Vile Rogues had shown in Blood Raven's presence was not found here at all. They all expressed great displeasure at his words, reaching shouting levels as they tried to speak over each other. Some grabbed his wrists, trying to drag him forcibly into one of the rooms. Blood Raven firmly took one of his arms to keep him moving, though it was a struggle.

One – black hair tied into a ponytail that reached far down her back, wore a brown top and matching thong, a heart-shaped face with a scar on a temple and another slashing the chin – grabbed Zyke by his studded leather armor and, with pleading eyes, begged, "Just take me here - a quicky before you see my Mistress." And then she started to strip right then and there, fully intending to do just that.

Even Zyke wasn't ready for this, and with wide eyes he barely ripped himself free and sprinted down the torchlit hall. Begging voices trailed after him, and he ran all the harder. Making a hard left, he kept running, and suddenly a red goatman – a Blood Clan – plodded out of one of the open doors. It saw him and 'bah'ed, confused. Seeing the skeleton army trailing Zyke, it sudden bleated loudly and raised its halberd.

More Blood Clan flooded out of rooms at the call, and together they massed to attack Zyke. He slowed, hearing that the Dark Archers weren't following, and he allowed his minions to charge and start the fight. The clay golem lumbered at the front, and it absorbed the most of the blows before the skeletons arrived and began their hacking frenzy.

Blood Raven was right there too, not to be outrun by a man, yet she didn't even bother unslinging her bow from her shoulder to assist in the fight. It was a one-sided massacre. One that ended in a power surge for Zyke. He replaced the single lost skeleton warrior from one of the Blood Clan corpses and kept moving, selecting his next ability – a forth (fifth with wand) point in "Raise Skeleton" - as he descended down the final stairwell, down to the fifth cellar floor.

As he tucked away his book, Blood Raven turned to him, shifting the helm she still had yet to don under an arm. How had she managed to keep a hold on it through _that?_ "Keep this up and you'll have yourself a _real_ army by the time we face Andarial." She thumbed her recovered spell book inside her inventory after she said it, though.

Zyke laughed, but it sounded forced. "I enjoy female company, but for girls like that I can only take so many at a time."

As they spoke, a larger group of Devilkin had found the nerve to attack, yet they were tore apart without notice. Zyke almost looked surprise by the still twitching corpses as they progressed.

This floor was not a hall, but instead a wide passage with fat columns on either side. They progressed down it. At the end was a wall, with doors to either side, yet resting before that wall was a stone stoup, yet instead of holy water it was filled with dark, ruby blood. Both looked at with only a passive eye, trying to decide whether to go through the left door or the right.

The decision was made for them, though, when more Dark Archers poured through either.

Unlike those from the previous floor, these where somewhat more disciplined, keeping their excitement to only a low buzz, while one stepped forward and asked, "May we be of _assistance_ to you?" The sultry emphasis she put on that word made it clear what she really wanted to assist with.

Zyke smiled and bowed to her, spreading his arms extravagantly, "I am Zyke the Bard, a storyteller from lands afar. I would appreciate you fine ladies showing me the way to the Countess."

The speaker smiled, her and the rest slinging their bows over their shoulders, and all approached him. Zyke almost panicked, but these girls were in fact of higher discipline. The speaker took his hand in hers and pulled him gently towards the right door. "Right this way, _Zyke."_ The others, however, had their piece too, and Blood Raven was left to following at a distance behind them, scowling.

Another girl had taken Zyke's other hand and pulled him onward, while two girls had draped themselves over either outstretched arm. Immediately behind those were girls wrapping their arms around his waist with the guise of guiding him. The one behind him with a hand on his shoulder and the other hand rubbing his back had him shaking his head, but a smile was there too.

They led him into a room, where instead of torches burned a large fire. Zyke only glanced to be sure there weren't people inside those flames before moving on, into a conjoined room. From there, there was an open doorway to the left, and somehow the horde of women around him all squeezed through it. Blood Raven followed.

The Countess was obvious.

Tall, tall enough to match Zyke, yet with a body she was right to be proud of. Of course, as opposed to the deep blue rogues surrounding him, she was a deep green, darker than the Vile rogues had been. A dark green top assisted in covering a bosom even larger than Aliza's yet it covered that only, and was thin enough to leave suggestive impressions. Under that was a smooth, flawless stomach, cinching in at the sides with a natural curve, before widening again for the hips. For a vain woman, she was not vain enough to be wearing a dress, especially when adventurers were known to venture down here, backed by the bow slung over her shoulder like the corrupted rogue's – even Blood Raven eyed that. Below the waist she wore a wide loincloth, dark green to match her thin top, held to her by a single chord that rose high over her hips and dipped low down her stomach before the start of the cloth. Very low. On either side of that cloth were her appetizing legs, revealed only so far as her knees. Soft leather boots completed the assembly, green in color and laced up to her knees.

That she had a beautiful face, Zyke had not doubted before coming here. Actually seeing it was another matter. High cheek bones with full lips, thin eyebrows above her glowing crimson eyes, heart-shaped, flawless in structure and the skin without mare. She had her long black hair swept back behind her, framing that gorgeous face. She certainly matched Blood Raven toe-to-toe in beauty. However, if forced to make a choice, he liked Blood Raven the tiniest bit more, for the scar if nothing else.

Interesting that she was dressed as a warrior, yet Zyke did not doubt her ability. With her level of corruption, the unholy strength that she was granted most likely made her stronger than any of the Dark Archers currently in the room. She had to be, in order to bend them to her will.

"Well, this is a _pleasure,"_ Countess commented, her voice low and hazardously sensuous as she glided forward, and she took Zyke's hand from the previous speaker and guided him forward from the other girls. They did not leave, though. They waited with anticipation. A smile could be seen on the Countess's face, spreading those perfect lips. "Male demons are a novelty in these parts. What brings_ you_ here? Perhaps we can... assist you in some way?"

She guided him to the center of the room, and once there she released him to slide back towards what he assumed was her throne. Zyke cleared his throat. "May I speak with you alone, my dear Countess?"

The woman froze at that, and without looking back she made a shooing motion with her hand before continuing. The girls in the corner groaned and complained, but they left without hesitation. Several made lewd promises for later before they vanished through the door. Blood Raven remained, of course, standing in a soldier's stance with her helm tucked under an arm and feet spread.

Strangely, for their equal beauty, there was a great contrast between the two women remaining in the room. And Zyke enjoyed taking the time to notice this. The Countess breathed royalty, elegant in bearing and very feminine in conduct. She set her bow down and sat herself on her throne, and even that showed the difference. She was a women who knew how to use her charms, and she had a great many of those. Blood Raven, however, was a warrior at heart. Her stance, feet spread, helm tucked under one arm, the other clenched behind her back, spoke of her self-discipline and life as a rogue. She didn't flaunt her beauty, but that it was there was undeniable. Both could hold command as easily as the other, by presence alone, yet in entirely different ways. It was remarkable.

And here he was, (literally) between them. The life of a bard was very rewarding.

The Countess inclined her head to Zyke, eye-level even on that throne. "I haven't even seen a male in decades, let alone satisfied myself with one. Perhaps your reason for coming could be delayed for a time?" Her eyes turned to Blood Raven for a moment.

The former captain shrugged and spoke to Zyke, "You have done worse in my presence before. Feel free to go ahead." A thin eyebrow rose at that, and the Countess's sensuous smile tugged at one side in amusement.

Zyke ignored Blood Raven, instead bowing with his arms spread wide. "I am Zyke the Bard, a storyteller from distant lands. I am neither a demon nor am I under the service of any master. I come here with an offer."

The Countess reclined back, her large chest pressing against its thin covering. Zyke very attentively noted the hard protrusions of her nipples in that cloth, and he took that as a sign of her arousal. As a matter of fact, that was something he was relying on at the moment. One of her hands came down, sliding down her stomach as if to emphasis its softness, and one finger dug under the chord holding her loincloth in place. At the same time, the other hand grasped the bottom of her thin top. Like that, she lifted each respective piece of cloth and fanned herself. Very erotic fanning.

Zyke didn't know whether to stare at how her most impressive bosom bounced with each little flap, or stare lower, where the loincloth was rhythmically moving up and down in a very teasing and dangerous fashion. He was sure that with a little leaning forward, he could see exactly what was hidden under that little piece of cloth.

After a moment of this, with Zyke trying to watch both very attentively, the Countess stopped with a smile. "Forgive me, it is quite warm in here." She then turned to take a silver pitcher off a nearby table and pour herself a goblet of something red. Probably blood. Just the bending for that shifted her legs to the side, giving almost the angle to see through the side of the loincloth. Almost.

With her words, Zyke noticed that indeed it _was_ quite warm in there, and he tugged a big at his collar. His pants felt a little tight, too. Probably the heat as well.

Taking a small sip of her drink, eyes remaining on his and slowly licking her lips after, the Countess finally addressed his statement. "Now, what is this offer? My treasures are already quite great, and the only thing I have been lacking is... carnal fulfillment. What is it you _desire_ of me, and what do you have to offer?"

Zyke took a deep breath. Speak well, and this could end very, very well for him. Speak bad, and he had to deal with what was _lost_ on top of a fight he didn't want. "I am going to assume you have heard of Andariel, Maiden of Anguish, one of the four Lesser Evils, and her take over of the Rogue Monastery." The Countess's gaze slipped from him to her goblet, and her smile faded. "As you probably know, she has been amassing an army behind her. An army already several times more massive than yours has ever been. I'm sure that you will not be forgotten in her path of destruction when she sends that army onward."

Cold, intelligent eyes regarded him. "I am well aware of Andariel and her legions."

"And you know she will come for you," Zyke nodded. "And when she does, that will leave you with only one real choice. Your army will be given to her for her to control, and you yourself will be made one of her servants. All that you have, your _treasure,_ will be gone, and even your pride will slowly be stripped away until you are just another _demon_, scum beneath the Matron's heel." Blood Raven shifted her weight, while the Countess tightened her grip on her cup until the silver began to warp.

Realizing what she was doing, the Countess calmed herself visibly, relaxing her grip and taking a deep breath. Calm again, she opened her eyes and fixed Zyke with a stare that could have frozen fire. "And you have an... alternative to this? Of being the 'scum beneath the Matron's heel?'"

This was it. Zyke drew himself up. "An alternative, yes, but beware that this is not much better. Of the two, you must decided which one holds the most appeal to you."

The Countess brought her goblet to her lip, and without drinking she brought it down again. "Go on."

"You willing give up your army, and all your possessions beyond what you can carry. That much is the same. Also, you will become a servant, though to a different master. That is also the same. However, the difference between this option and the other begins there. You may be yourself and will not be degraded or lowered in any way. You will have to give up killing humans, though, and you must do as your told when your told. Like I said, this is not much better, but at least you will in no way be treated like scum, and your pride will remain as intact as can be once stripped of possessions."

"And _who_ exactly," the Countess asked harshly, "_is_ this master I would have to submit to?"

Zyke smiled, and he performed another showy yet humble bow. "Why, myself of course."

For awhile there was only silence as she stared at him with wide eyes. Then, she breathed out slowly. "Is this some kind of joke? You, a lowly corrupted Necromancer, self-proclaimed _bard,_ expect to keep _me_ safe from Andariel?"

"Kept safe from her? Of course! And I'm _just_ a bard, not a Necromancer," Zyke waved off, and he flashed an amused grin at her. "Now, what you should really be concerned about is how I intend to banish all three Prime Evils back into the Hell they spawned from."

The Countess shook her head and looked past him, to Blood Raven. Pointing for emphasis, she asked, "Is he deranged, or is he for real?"

Blood Raven laughed, her ethereal voice echoing off the walls. "For real, and most certainly deranged. But think twice before doubting him."

For a moment, the Countess looked decidedly uncertain, and she peered down into her goblet, still without drinking. Then, her face hardened and she looked back at Zyke, who was still grinning at her. "If I refuse?"

Zyke shrugged. "Well, I figured I could first satisfy that itch you've had for so long, then I will leave – sooner or later, depending on those girls above – I will leave and destroy the way down here, block the entrance, and collapse the rest of your tower, so no one has any reminder of this this place. I was asked to end your 'threat,' and I will do so, whether you accept or refuse. And you will remain here, trapped, until hopefully Andariel picks up some trace of your demonic energy and digs her way down to you, where she does everything I have said – and you know – she will."

The Countess frowned, and one hand came up to rub her chest. Her fingers brushed a stiff nipple, and her hand retreated suddenly. She gritted her teeth, very fierce in her expression. "Do you understand what you are asking of me, _bard?"_

Zyke nodded, his expression dead serious for once. "I'm asking you to give up everything you have fought so hard to gain and horde in this tower, as well as your freedom. However, at this point, that will happen regardless. I, at least, can offer protection and a better life for your remaining days."

"Until Diablo strikes you dead, that is," she murmured loud enough for him to hear. He was meant to hear. She inclined her head to the stone ceiling, and likely various scenarios of either life worked through her quick mind. The choice was obvious, though. It had to be obvious. He hoped it was.

The Countess looked down again, and she drained the goblet before carefully setting it on the tray next to her throne. Then, her crimson eyes turned to him, and her green hands settled into her bared lap. Her legs shifted together, too, but that was probably because of her arousal. "I will accept, _Zyke the Bard,_ on two conditions."

"Name them."

"The first is that I am allowed a servant of my own, someone who will attend my needs." Her eyes said that that was crucial to her decision.

Zyke regarded her for a moment, then nodded. Royalty to her toes, but that was how it was to be with this kind of woman. "A servant of my choice," he specified. He had just the person in mind.

The Countess stared, and then she nodded. "So long as she is satisfactory. The other condition is a bit more simple."

"I will try my best," Zyke offered. So long as it was reasonable.

The Countess assumed every portion of her dignity at once, shoulders squaring, back straightening, hands folded serenely, drawing in a breath... Her eyes were burning embers searing into him. "You must satisfy me regularly, whenever I so desire. And by that, I mean you must _fuck_ me until I _am_ satisfied."

Zyke blinked in surprise at the condition. Then, he laughed. "That, I can do!" With a woman that gorgeous, with a body like _that_, it would be a treat...

And then he realized exactly how long she had been left to stew without a vent for her desires, and how much she would require in order to be 'satisfied.' His pleased chuckled ended abruptly.

The Countess was already moving. She had stood from her throne, and she was in the process of removing her thin top over her head, leaving her gorgeous breasts to bounce freely. Green like the rest of her, of course, with hard, dark green nipples contrasting the smooth skin. The top drifted to the floor, and she stepped around the chest in the center of the room to reach to him. One hand went to her side, and suddenly the chord holding her loincloth came undone, and that fell to the floor.

She pressed up against him before he could see anything, and her warm lips found their way onto his neck. She pulled back only to say, "Starting now."

-lemon-

Zyke didn't hesitate, of course, and his hands came up behind her, finding their way onto her full ass. She moaned while she continued to suck his neck. Then, her hands came up to remove his armor, pulling the studded leather up and over his head, and it fell to the ground with the skullcap. The bones encasing his armor were only decorative, and it came off easily despite the bulk.

He could now feel her breasts pressing against his chest, and with only another squeeze of her ass, his hands came up to test them. More than a handful, with a weight to match. Still cupping them, his thumbs came down to brush her nipples, and he felt how stiff they were. She moaned again, and while he was doing that, her nimble hands came down to unfasten his pants. In record time she got them undone, but his boots interfered, unlike hers.

One of her soft hands came down to grasp him, and she slowly started kissing down his neck while bringing her hand up and down at an equal speed. Eventually, her breasts left his hands, and he placed them on her head, now at his abs, and his fingers curled into her dark hair. She reached his groin, and she made sure to kiss the length of his shaft, a bit of tongue flicking the end, before kissing back and then down his legs. Down there, she quickly tugged off his crude boots before ripping off his pants, and, grasping his shaft, she gave it another long, sensuous lick before standing, the movement coming more kisses up his torso.

The air chilled her saliva on his shaft, sending waves of pleasure into him, and Zyke wasted no time in attacking her mouth with his, tasting a bit of the woman who was the Countess. A little coppery from what she had just drank, but for the most part he could taste _her._ One hand founds its way to her sizable breasts again, while the other reached her back provide support as he guided her backwards and towards the floor. She had a deep crimson rug there, which would certainly be more pleasant than the cold stone where he had been standing.

She moaned as her back finally rested on the rug and he moved his head to take a dark green nipple into his mouth. It was then he saw that Blood Raven was still in the room, watching, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. The chill on his length without more stimulant was becoming unpleasant, and he allowed himself to rest on her completely. His weight was supported by an elbow, but his crotch now grinded into her leg, building the fire in him. His left hand returned to her other breast, the one that his teeth weren't currently tugging a nipple on.

"It's been too long," the Countess groaned, one around him and the other sliding down her stomach. "I need you in me. _Now!"_

He didn't need to be told twice, lifting himself off her leg to kneel between her legs. He finally saw her prize, the one that had so often teased him without actually revealing itself during their conversation. A demon, and thus hairless there. Green lips puffed up, flushing dark with color, and were slick with her juices. A good portion of her thighs were slick with juice!

Her hand down there brushed her clit a few times, but no more. He needed no more invitation. Lowering himself and using a hand to guide it, his tip penetrated her, and she let out a satisfied sound. He looked up at her, seeing one hand fondling her own breasts and her eyes closed. He lowered himself down again, resting his weight on a hand, and he slid in a few more inches. One of her hands roughly pinched a nipple. Enough of that.

He dropped himself in her completely and in one motion, grunting from the pleasure, and she let out a loud sound. He bent over to kiss her again and get more of her taste, while his other hand replaced hers on her breast. One of her hands was used to brace herself against the ground, while the other came up to wrap around his muscled middle.

Zyke pulled back until he was almost to the tip and then slid in again. She moaned, tightening her grip on him. "It's been _sooo_ _long..."_ she groaned out, grinding her hips into his.

He pulled back again, and then thrust back in. She moved to meet him. Again. And again. Faster now. They settled into a rhythm, his thrusts coming forward and her rising up to meet him with a wet smack. Her walls were tight around him, but with her wetness it moved easily and fluidly. Both of their breathings increased, and their faces flushed, although the Countess's was of a darker green.

A body like her's wasn't to go to waste in the mundane, though, and Zyke's left hand left her breasts to feel the length of her, running down her smooth stomach and reaching her pumping hips. He could feel her muscles working under the skin, and his middle finger managed to find her clit. He rubbed the nub the best he could around their thrusting, and she made deep sounds of approval.

After the events of the previous night, he was in no worries of blowing early, although the Countess was under no such luck. She screamed her first orgasm, and her juices exploded around his tool and against his stomach. For a moment he stopped, staring down at her heaving chest as she tried to regain her breath. He switched hands, now holding himself up with his left and the right was free to do as it wished with her, and that was glide up her stomach before finding a breast. He hoped she remembered herself quick, because he was getting desperate for his own release.

Finally, the Countess's red eyes opened, though they glowed with warmth instead of her usual fire. She smiled blissfully at him. "That was great, _master._ And now for more. Pull out."

Zyke did so, intrigued as to what she had in mind. She pulled herself from under him, and she rolled over so she too was on her knees. Then, she bend over, giving him an excellent view of her full ass. He could see her parted and dripping lips like that, right under another option. Her finger guided him, though, circling her netherlips and gathering her own juices. "Back in here."

"As you say," Zyke muttered, and he lined himself up. Once he was in, his hands came to her hips, and he thrusted. He saw her ass jiggle with the force of it, and her whole body rocked forward. He pulled back and thrust in again. Back and in. He worked up a pattern again, this one faster than before. His hands on her hips guided her back to him, allowing him to set the pace.

"Harder!" the Countess gasped, her face buried into the carpet, black hair spilling around her. He could see sweat glistening down her back, and he felt it on himself too. He thrust harder, and the meaty thwacks became even louder. She groaned.

It was an exotic sight, thrusting into this woman of deep green skin. He felt he would enjoy seeing it more often.

Feeling his own end near, he thrusted even harder, and her throaty sounds became even louder, more satisfied. One of her hands came down and found her clit, and she fiercely rubbed the bundle of nerves. Then, she gasped out, "I'm almost there!" Zyke was too, but he could hold out longer.

One of his hands reached around her hips to feel her slick stomach, and the hand slipped back until it reached the top of her leg. He squeezed that, and the other, then just let himself go. He ravaged her like that, and she quickly let out a loud, extended moan, and he felt her walls clenching around him as her juices squirted past. He kept going, until he reached his own end.

His seed spurted into her, and he groaned. When his orgasm ended, he pulled himself out and collapsed next to her, spent from the final burst. She rolled off her knees into him, and he curled an arm around her.

The Countess turned her head to look at him, seeing a youthful face framed with white, now disarrayed hair. He also studied her, with her flawless face now flushed and dotted with beads of sweat. Her hair was no longer perfect, with a few strands sticking up oddly and some sticking to her green forehead. He liked the satisfied smile she had on her face, and he leaned in to kiss her.

After, that smile was still there, and her exotic red eyes glinted mischievously. "That was a good start." Suddenly, she flipped herself up and straddled him, her dripping netherlips smearing the base of his semi-erect shaft. It twitched. Her hand came down and started rubbing it, up and down. "But I'm not quite satisfied yet." Once he was hard again, she guided him into her, and she let out a moan.

Zyke felt like this was going to be another long night.

xxx

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't the Lord Captain Commander and his new little lapdog," a voice called out._

_The men holding them at spear point split apart to admit this new voice, and they saw him step forward with confident steps. Wolf fur lined his armor, and several scars littered his face. The grin was decidedly cruel, or perhaps very pleased. "Last I heard, you were dead."_

_The greying man standing next to Zyke offered a small smile and a bow. "I'm afraid you must have me confused. We are merely two traveling bards, looking for new stories and places to spread the grand tales we have already collected."_

_The newcomer drew his sword in a flash, serpentine blade resting over his arm and pointed right at the man's throat. His eyes glinted, and the smile tugged wider to one side. Maniacal, Zyke finally decided. "I served under you for _two years_, Lord Captain Commander. All the way until you abandoned the army in those Light-forsaken Marshlands. You left us there to die. But oh no, no, no! We didn't die. No, we didn't. We _survived_, all for THIS moment."_

xxx

"I'm not sure I approve of your methods of 'dealing' with threats, adventurer," Akara rasped, a hint of amusement in her voice. "But I am glad you found... something of value down in that death-trap."

Zyke laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head under his helm. Behind him on one side was Blood Raven, of course, and on the other was Countess – she requested that as her name instead of just a title in the morning – and her unnaturalness was more obvious than Blood Raven's, with her deep green skin. For once, the sun actually shone in the sky, just barely peaking over the far mountain range.

"Yes, I fear where this path may lead you, my friend," Cain said more seriously, running a hand through his beard. "I sense a great darkness in you, yet strangely it seems contained for the time being. Remarkable..."

"A great darkness?" Kashya snorted. "Everything about him reeks of being a demon himself."

"Just one?" Countess asked Zyke, eyeing the humans around her disdainfully. "Just one to remind them of their place?"

"I said no more killing," Zyke replied automatically, not really paying attention to her anymore – which was rather hard to do, given her looks and charm. Aliza was approaching, though, eyeing the newest arrival with curiosity. She was learning to expect strange things from him. "Aliza," he greeted as she came closer, "meet Countess, our newest... companion. Countess, this is Aliza, my Mercenary."

The others drifted away after their partial thanks for ridding them of the Forgotten Tower. Aliza smoothed her face and greeted Countess politely, before she raised a red eyebrow at Zyke. "Are you building yourself an army or a harem?"

"I like this girl already, _master,"_ Countess said into Zyke's ear, before she wrapped herself around him and smiled at the rogue. "Hopefully the latter, dear. Why, are you part of this little harem as well?"

Aliza blushed and shook her head, causing Countess to laugh. The demon's voice was deeper with her corruption, not quite like Blood Raven's spectral quality, but her laughter sounded quite nice to Zyke's ears.

One of his arms came around to return the gesture, slipping around Countess's trim waist, while the other included Blood Raven and her taut yet smooth stomach. The former captain, wearing her bone helm again, stiffened, but she didn't try to step away. Zyke grinned roguishly at Aliza. "Why, this is just my lovely army, which you and all your wonderful attributes are a part of as well."

It took the rogue a moment to realize the suggestion behind it, and she blushed again, which further amused Countess. The poor rogue was going to be subjected to much teasing in the days ahead.

The sun was up, dawning Zyke's third day out here in these lands. Three days of gathering power. Was he ready for Andariel? "Blood Raven, it's time to head to the Monastery."

The archer's head turned to him, a crimson eye studying him through her large and horned white helm. "Without me, your chances are small if you are to fight her."

That was one of the things they had spoken about that morning, before heading back here. Aliza listened in intently. Countess wanted Zyke to prove himself, to give some sign that his absurd quest held some hope of possibility. If he was to face Andariel so that they could continue eastward, he was to do so without her or Blood Raven. Blood Raven had agreed; she was his and had proven that, but for this he must prove himself worthy to lead, a man of power who didn't _need_ to rely on his underlings.

Of course, there was always the alternative. The more likely option as well, given his current track record. Blood Raven mentioned dryly that he might just end up twisting the great succubus around his finger and seducing the Maiden of Anguish. Countess was doubtful at first, then she paused to look at herself and Blood Raven. Then she believed.

"I am his Mercenary. I will fight regardless of either of you," Aliza intoned rebelliously. She didn't glare at either demon, but she locked her jaw sternly and she nod once at Zyke. He smiled softly back at her.

"Let's go see Charsi. We have a few more items and gold thanks to Countess here," Zyke said, leading the way with a woman still on either arm. Countess grimaced at the reminder of what she had given up. All her gold had been kept, though, as had a few items he knew he could use and others sell.

Charsi raised her eyebrows at his approach, still dressed in her red leather breeches and apron and nothing else. Countess appeared surprised to see a woman taller than herself for once. "Zyke, sisters," she nodded to each of them, including Blood Raven surprisingly, yet tilted her head at the sight of Countess. "Who is this?"

"Just another ally for myself," Zyke side-stepped, "We have more wares." Charsi nodded and led them back.

First to go was Zyke's now battered buckler. Socketed items could be as valuable as enchanted items, and the small shield Countess had had was better than that even without its two empty sockets. Countess had assisted even further by supplying a chipped emerald and a _Tal Rune_ of all things. The wood glowed green with the emerald, and the rune also slid right in. Both increased poison resistance, though the rune did significantly. A Ring of Remedy, another enchanted item of poison resistance, slipped onto his other finger.

From the many stories he knew of Andariel, death by her poison was always the most common.

His studded leather armor was removed and passed down to Aliza, who of course had it trimmed for more... breathing room. He instead slipped some ring mail over his head. Again, Countess had supplied. Goodbye crude boots, hello Heavy Boots of Haste. Paradoxical, yes, yet Zyke could feel the tingle running up his legs, letting him know he could now run significantly faster.

There were a few more things Zyke could have given Aliza, but she insisted on only chest armor, helm, and weapon. Everything else only interfered, she said.

Enchanted armor, Countess had, but her real treasure was her collection of gems, jewels, and gold. They had brought all that they could carry and deposited them into Zyke's Stash. Skulls and runes were also to be found, and they went in there as well. Except for three, which Zyke held for a very specific reason.

On the way to Countess, he had found a three slot socketed longbow. By itself already better than what Aliza used, but once socketed... The flawed skull he had found in Tristram went in first, and its brown color melted away to black. Then came a chipped emerald and flawed topaz, courtesy of Countess.

Damage greatly increased, the bow also now stole life and mana from its enemies. He presented it to Aliza, who gaped. Even Charsi gave a respectable nod to the weapon. The rogue accepted it with a sound near a squeal, and she gave Zyke a thankful hug and kiss, surprising him. She pulled back and fawned over the new weapon without appearing to even have noticed.

After that there was really only the things they had intended to sell – enchanted axes, a weapon for a paladin, socketed dirks and such. The money that had, from Countess's fortune to that which Zyke had built from selling the loot he himself had found, was quite significant, and Zyke offered buying either demon better equipment.

It would be a shame as the armor would hide away their fantastic curves and cover the soft stomachs he so liked seeing and touching, but survival was more important. To his surprise, both declined.

Blood Raven mentioned her bow was better than anything Charsi could produce without her Horadric Malus, and her unholy strength was enough to keep her protected for now. Countess mentioned that her own bow was the finest she had had in her sizable collection, though she was envious of the bow Zyke had given Aliza as none that she had were socketed. As for armor, the woman just smiled demurely and groped a breast through the thin cloth.

"I wouldn't want you missing these."

Zyke considered the matter rightfully settled.

With that, Charsi took the time to acknowledge Zyke's abilities seen so far, and she brought up the loss of her great hammer, the Horadric Malus. Zyke promised that if he found it, he would return it.

And so now ready, the four finally departed to dispose of Andariel, one way... or another.

xxx

_Zyke ran._

_He wanted to go back there, summon spirits of the dead to enter those foul men and explode them from the inside. He wanted to raise their lifeless corpses as his own minions, he wanted...!_

_Zyke ran._

_He was dead. The man who rescued him from rock bottom was dead. Dead, when he didn't deserve it. There needed to be revenge. Revenge! Kill them all, spit on their corpses!_

_Zyke ran._

xxx

As it turned out, Aliza had the waypoint for the Outer Cloister, inside the Monastery. She had the Inner Cloister as well, but she mentioned that the Outer was where the Barrack was, and thus Charsi's hammer. Zyke gave her a scroll of town portal – gathering the rest into a book of town portal, thanks to Akara – and Aliza nodded before retreating into the waypoint, vanishing in a blue wave.

Immediately a portal opened up inside the town, by the campfire, and the remainder darted inside. Right into the thick of battle.

Bone Armor immediately sprang up around Zyke, and he dove forward to take a crushing blow from a giant Yeti attempting to strike Aliza's back. The girl was focused the other way, shooting down corrupted rogues who had charged her upon arrival. Black Rogues, they were called. The elite that had protected the Monastery, now corrupted.

Zyke reapplied his Bone Armor after the blow, and a golem sprung up between him and the three Yeti. Blood Raven and Countess were at his back, arrows neatly picking out the attacking Devilkin. A wave of her hand later, and Ghouls – Zombies even stronger than Hungry Dead – ripped free and entered the fray.

With the mounting corpses, Zyke summoned three skeleton warriors, and like that the small party easily cleared the area, Aliza muttering, "I feel stronger now," along the way.

After, as Blood Raven allowed her Ghouls to fall apart, Aliza motioned them onward, "This way." It was likely Blood Raven knew the way as well, yet she was content with letting the other rogue lead and keeping her eyes peeled for more enemies.

Zyke eyed the courtyard as they moved. Before Andariel, it was likely very beautiful and grand. Well-crafted stone walls and railing, columns and walls. The waypoint itself was in a grassy plane, surrounded by a square stone walkway. On either side were large wooden doors, and smaller - he guessed sidedoors – ones on the other two sides, all cut well and looked quite grand. Of course, before Andariel, loincloth-clad rogues would be found all over the place here, enhancing the place's beauty.

Aliza led them to one of the bigger, double doors. Zyke could feel the kinship echoing through even before she opened it. Then, the latch was undone and the doors boomed open. Arrows flew into their skeletal and clay meat-wall, and all three archers returned fire as Zyke's horde poured in.

Devilkin by the dozen met his minions, supported by a single Shaman that Blood Raven killed with an exploding arrow. Behind them were a small force of Bone Archers, the source of the earlier and continuing arrows. The clay golem lumbered past the Devilkin – stuck between cowardly fighting and scrambling to get away, leaving easy pickings – and barreled into the Bone Archers, absorbing their arrows.

For the first time, Zyke got a good look at Countess in action. She was steady as a rogue as she drew, nocked, and released arrows, one crimson eye closed as she took aim. And her unholy strength likely matched or was even greater than Blood Raven's, though the latter was both more skilled and able to do more with her arrows. Countess's arrows flew true but plain, while Blood Raven's burned with fire and exploded upon impact, always where it would do the most damage.

Strange that all three of his willing companions were archers, though he was glad for it. Melee folk who rushed in with his skeletons tended to die fast. Then again, this was the land of the rogues, so perhaps it made perfect sense.

Their foes died out, and they moved again, Aliza leading them down sharp twisting halls that no longer looked like the home she knew. A few more hordes of Devilkin and leading Shamans tried their luck against them and failed. Aliza turned them down another hall and opened the first door to their left.

A ball of fire greeted her, exploding against her new armor, and she staggered back with a grunt. Before Zyke or anyone could move in, Aliza raised her bow and show three arrows in. With each shot, a swirl of red appeared around her, and the little red and black marks on her neck and the exposed area below it were healed. She gave a smile of thanks to Zyke before darting inside.

As he moved in, he saw only three piles of bone: Bone Mages, most likely. Everyone else only gave it a passing glance as they trotted by.

For the first time, Zyke finally noticed that all three of his companions, on top of being archers, also wore only loincloths. Which bounced as they ran ahead of him, exposing creamy, pale, and green buttocks respectively. He would have to cover the rear more often, he decided.

Aliza stopped at the hall ahead, as did the other two. When he got there, he saw why. Three Black Rogues stood there, staring uncertainly. They saluted Blood Raven, fist over chest, and their eyes lit up when they saw him, though.

Blood Raven pressed forward, moving at a trot again. Countess followed, as did Zyke. Aliza pressed up against Zyke from behind, trying to escape too much notice.

"Not now, ladies," Zyke said in passing to the Black Rogues. "Perhaps later though!" he called back to them. They shared smiles.

The hallway curved right and then left, circling around a room they didn't enter, and that fed into a chamber of sorts. The sense of kinship was the only warning Zyke had before it happened.

Three goatmen charged them, bleating angrily. Teal, black, and orange. Not different clans, either. Champion Blood Clan.

Zyke, with his zippy boots, let out a burst of speed, and he got his arms around Blood Raven just in time. She had tried to lift her bow to fire, but doubtless there wasn't enough time, and if there was – she _was_ Blood Raven, after all – hurting one Champion would help little against the other two, who would probably cleave her in two.

Arms around Blood Raven, he spun, bringing himself between her and them, and presenting his unguarded back. The first halberd absorbed all of Zyke's Bone Armor and still nicked flesh. He tried to recast it immediately, that was his intent, but as the bones began appearing to start circling around him, the second halberd sliced right through them as they formed and imbedded into his side.

Ring mail was good armor and absorbed much of the blow, but even that folded from the force of it and tore through his muscle. He cursed. Then, the clay golem knocked the three goatmen back, the last halberd sinking deep into the clay. The skeletons followed, building the wall between the Champion Blood Clan and them.

Aliza and Countess didn't hesitate, arrows firing past the skeletons into the goatmen. One fell, another was frozen before the clay golem's heavy hit shattered it. The minions and arrows made easy work of the last one.

During that time, Zyke had collapsed to one knee, the pain in his side exploding with agony. Blood Raven's eyes were wide with surprise, visible through her bone helm, and she held onto him to support him while the others fought. Zyke fished for a healing potion from his belt, and he gulped it quickly. He let out a content sigh as the pain reduced and life returned to him, the wound healing.

"Zyke..." Blood Raven muttered, her ethereal voice soft.

He grinned up at her. That one minor potion wasn't enough to heal him fully anymore, but it was enough for now. "I protect what's mine, and you, my dear, are not going anywhere." It went unspoken that that would have resulted in her death. For each blow to hurt him even through full Bone Armor, and that much through ring mail... Not even her unholy toughness would survive that.

Then, Countess and Aliza were there, on either side of Zyke. They helped him stand, and he thanked them, only briefly fingering the raw mark on his side. Not healed. Next healing potion he found would replenish his stock, and the one after he would gulp just to finish off the pain.

Together, a bit more cautiously now, they moved on into the next room.

Skeletons and clay golem met a large horde of Devilkin, and a deep voice boomed from further in the room, "I shall make weapons from your BONES!"

Right. Zyke had checked his quest log on the way over, and this one had mentioned, "Beware the Smith that guards it." Funny, no one else had mentioned it.

The mass of Devilkin thinned out, and the sight of the monstrosity charging them had Zyke's mouth dry. "An Overlord? _Here?"_

Stacked and rippling with muscle, the beast roared with fury, lifting a massive weapon. It stomped through the Devilkin, crushing one beneath its foot, and attacked.

Zyke let out a breath as the Smith swung down at a skeleton. The bones raddled and snapped, it's buckler dented, but the skeleton warrior hadn't died. It wasn't an Overlord, just another beast in Andariel's forces. Fear he hadn't notice drained away with that breath.

Of course, just because it wasn't going to slaughter them didn't mean it was going to go down easily. The next blow did demolish the skeleton, and the Smith moved onto his clay golem. Zyke dusted off his curses and cast amplify magic on it, and the three archers behind him began hammering the Smith. Heh.

Zyke replaced his minions as they were lost, having plenty of Devilkin corpses available, while Blood Raven animated a few of those to help out. It took longer than it should have, even with the curse on the beast, but eventually the Smith let out one final roar and collapsed, blood oozing out around it.

The progressed further into the room, Zyke looking for the Malus and the girls looking for more enemies, arrows already nocked. It wasn't hard to find, resting reverently on its own little stand next to the forge and anvil, glowing with enchantments. Zyke picked it up and slipped it into his inventory. They were done here.

He turned to tell the girls, but then paused. He took the time to study them. Aliza was closest, with a small frown on her pretty face, eyes sweeping the corners of the room and her hair still neatly done in her ponytail. Sweat dampened her face and her chest, glistening in the torchlight. Then there was Countess, checking the other side of the room, looking for enemies as much as for anything of interest. Her green appeared even darker in the light, though he could see how her hair – usually just tossed behind her – stood disarrayed, some strands even rebelliously falling in front of her. Her sweat caused the little cloth that covered her breasts to stick to her, outlining the impressive shape in detail. Her loincloth had slipped down slightly from their actions, and when she turned away from him he could see the beginnings of her crack.

And then there was Blood Raven, a motionless sentry standing facing the door, her bow pulled back tightly and ready for the first enemy trying to sneak up on them. He knew her face better now, and he could imagine the most of it from behind her mask, with her clenched jaw and narrowed eyes. He could just as easily picture the pretty little scar on her left cheek.

He sighed contently. Then, he used his book of town portals, opening the blue spiral. "Found it."

They didn't spend long in the Rogue Encampment, the sun just reaching noon overhead. They gave Charsi her hammer, Zyke got his kiss for it, several rogues gave them respectful nods, Kashya expressed her thanks and excitement, as did Akara, though the elderly woman and Cain both sprouted about greatness and the shadow and their spirits and something else that Zyke couldn't make sense of.

He was a bard, he knew how to speak in extravagance, yet those two made his most grand seem almost drab. It hurt his pride, somewhat.

After that quick stop, they were to proceed immediately to Andariel.

Blood Raven, as Zyke expected, had the waypoints like Aliza did, though both only had up to the Outer Cloister, not the second level of the Catacombs that Zyke saw was the closest area. Apparently not many rogues had to go down there during their time in the Monastery... which made sense. Not many people visited catacombs.

After a moment, it was decided that Blood Raven would go – alone – and make her way to that last waypoint, where she would open a portal to them. Zyke wanted to go with her, but...

"I don't know how you do it, but somehow you manage to attract every demon in the area wherever you go. Don't look at me like that! When was the last time we could just walk past a group of Fallen, no matter their type? You attract them like flies," Blood Raven countered sharply, leaving Zyke to smile sheepishly. "And that's not even considering the problems we go through_ every time_ when you meet corrupted rogues..."

That said, she went through alone, and the remaining three were left waiting.

For a time, they were silent. The two portals – one from Zyke, the other from Aliza – remained simply two portals. While they waited, several rogues who knew what they had planned were also glancing for the third portal. Kashya was included in that, standing at her place by the fire, arms folded under her breasts, and she kept sending emotionless glances towards the place portals usually appeared.

After awhile, as time stretched, Aliza began getting worried too. She voiced her concerns, but received no answer. Then, Countess, having been ticking her fingernails on the log bench, turned to check the portals, and she frowned. "It has been long enough. She should have reached there by now." Aliza nodded.

Zyke's minions ran around listlessly, from one end of the fire to the other, stepping around the portals and people with no real destination, but their summoner, Zyke, he remained unconcerned. This was Blood Raven they were talking about. Even if all the hellspawn from one waypoint to the other were against her, she would manage.

Aliza stood, and she walked over to the portal stop worriedly. Countess eyed her, but she remained seated with Zyke. "Now would be a good time to satisfy me... If there was a place we could be in private, I would demand it." Which was her right, by the second condition.

Zyke only acknowledged her with his eyes, which took the time to rove her excellent frame, before returning to the dirt in front of him. Now wasn't the time for that, and she knew it. Perhaps when Blood Raven had _first_ left, but not now.

Still they waited.

Aliza began paced along the portal area, checking consistently. Her obvious worry was beginning to spread to those around her, and other rogues took to glancing at the portal spot as well. Kashya remained impassive, yet she, too, continued searching... Then, with a cry, Aliza shouted, "It's here!" And then she darted inside.

Bone Armor sprang up around Zyke as he bounded to his feet, and with Countess they moved quickly towards the portals. The newest one held her identity in the way only portals could. Something about just spoke "Blood Raven." Without hesitation, they slipped inside, his minions following.

The switch from bright light to dark corridor had Zyke blinking for a second, before he spread his vision from nearby torches to the rest of it, and he could make out things. Stone covered everything: walls, floor, ceiling, and blood decorated that more than anything else did. Cracks ran through much of the area, but nothing hazardous.

And then there was Blood Raven and Aliza, off to the side. Blood Raven was crouching against a wall, and Aliza had a hand on her shoulder. Zyke went cold when he realized a lot of the blood was still wet, and it led to her.

He ran to Blood Raven, slipping out a light healing potion and handing it over. She took it, but waved them off, "I'm fine." Even her special voice sounded exhausted. And she wasn't fine; she was a mess.

Her bone helm had a portion broken away on the left side, revealing her face up to a bit above her eye. No other damage there though, just the old scar Zyke liked so much. The red armor on her shoulders were cracked and wet, and the strap holding the right one to her had been severed with a slight wound there, leaving the armor to flop awkwardly. Another wound spread across her stomach, three claw marks that left a trail of blood each. The middle was the deepest. Her left arm was broken on the humerus, hanging limply. The whites of her legs were alright, but under that there was a thick slash through her right boot that showed the pale skin under it, as well as a long, dark slash of where it had pierced her flesh. From the way she winced with her back pressed against the wall – arching it at times – he knew her to have damage back there.

All this until she drank the potion, of course. Light, and thus more powerful than minor. Her flesh stitched itself up, ugly wounds closing as if they had never been. Not even a scar, with potions, which is why scars were so rare. Another reason to like the one on her cheek. Soon, the only sign she had been hurt at all was the damaged shoulder and boots, as well as the blood stains.

He got her arm around his shoulder, and he began to help her stand. Blood Raven had a lot of muscle, making her heavy, but not near as bad as if she had been a man. Righted, she wiped off some of the blood, nodding her thanks to him.

"What happened?" Zyke asked simply. Aliza and Countess waited for the answer, too.

Blood Raven began to say 'nothing,' but she stopped at the hard look Zyke was giving her. "Afflicted," she conceded. "Their lusts are just as inflamed as the rest of us, and apparently they prey on corrupted rogues whenever they have their urges. I was apparently a... more difficult victim." Her dark smirk said that she had killed them all, at least.

Afflicted. Zyke could only conjure an image of hulking beast running on hands and feet like gorillas, with massive heads and even larger tongues. Like Misshapen, only stronger and more vile.

Blood Raven fingered the missing piece of her helm and winced. She took it off her head, letting it clatter hollowly on the stone floor. Raven hair that had been stuffed inside spilled out, and she swept it all behind her with a hand, like Countess. Equal beauties, the pair of them. Even Aliza had a look about her, though without all the darker attractions. Her large bosom on her lithe frame was formidable.

Blood Raven drew an arrow and fitted it into her bow. "Andariel is on the fourth floor. Hack all the way through until we reach there. Countess and I will remain there, as well. We will know if you've defeated Andariel or not."

"I sense... a demonic presence here..." That was when Zyke first felt it, having been worried about Blood Raven earlier. The kinship between him and demons. Only, it wasn't close. Something had to be so powerful and charged with demonic energy that he felt it from _that_ distance. It could be only one thing. Andariel. That was what he was up against. Yes, they would know if he defeated her or not.

Taking a deep breath, death and musk filling his nose, he nodded to them, and they began.

They had no guide this time, so it was simply open doors and keep moving. One room was full of giant spiders, called Arach. Well, at least that verified the one story he had told those rogues the night before last.

Rounding a corner often resulted in a horde of even stronger Fallen, called Dark Ones, and these were all led by annoying Shamans. A corridor between two passageways was filled with witches called Banished, and walls of fire and balls of flame assaulted them. That inspired Countess, and suddenly fire walls broke out among the Banished, and they screeched as they were consumed.

And speaking of casting spells... Well, for one, Zyke achieved his eighth power surge, bringing him to his ninth ability and level, and when he pulled out his spell book for it – Dim Vision, a second curse – Blood Raven pulled out her own spell book finally, and she looked through the spells. "Golem and Guardian..." she muttered.

"What was that?" Zyke asked as he closed his book, slipping it away into his inventory again.

"Golem," Blood Raven repeated, although she raised a hand and a spark of magic came off it.

Zyke was about to ask what she meant by that – he had golems, after all – when suddenly the stones of the floor mixed together, and up rose a man-shaped form made entirely of stone. Unlike his clay golem, which wandered near him like his skeletons, the stone golem marched off in a random direction, broke through a door they ignored, and suddenly they could all hear the shrieks of Dark Ones dying.

He turned a blank look to Blood Raven, who had a grin on her pretty and now visible face. "Have I ever told you how much the True Arts turn me on?"

Blood Raven laughed, a spectral sound echoing off the walls. "Once or twice, yes."

Zyke nodded, "Good. Now where exactly is your golem going?"

She shrugged. "Wherever it wishes, until it is destroyed. This is an old spell, before you Necromancers mastered it in other forms. Oh that's right, you aren't a Necromancer."

He nodded at that, pleased, while all three girls sent him deadpanning looks. "Is there anything in there that might get us to the stairs sooner?"

Blood Raven hesitated, flipping through the pages. "Well, there is Phasing, but..."

One cast and them all ending up in a room surrounded by Banished ruled out that idea. Zyke looked at his map to see where they were and saw that it was just the next room, but that was... too unreliable.

They moved on with plain running, and eventually found the stairs down to the third floor of the Catacombs.

On the third floor, Blood Raven demonstrated her... Guardian spell, though she explained that it was low of rank. Zyke was again stunned by old magics as this former rogue summoned practically the equivalent of the sorceress's legendary Hydra spell, a three-headed dragon sprouting from the ground to spit fire at enemies. Alas it wasn't very powerful, taking two balls of fire to kill even one Dark One, yet it helped raise chaos in the following fights.

More Arach, Dark Ones and their Shamans, Afflicted that Zyke took especial joy in killing, and Ghouls appeared in their path as they wandered the halls of the Catacomb, and eventually Aliza had another power surge of her own, a smile on her face as she informed, "I feel stronger now."

Banished and Gargoyle Traps sprouted their fire, yet the group preserved, as it always had. Together they cleared a path through Andariel's horde of monsters and demons, until the moment finally came.

Blood Raven rounded the corner first, bow at the ready and saw that there were no enemies. The rest followed. This room was darker than the others as there were no torches on the wall, yet as they came closer it became obvious. The iron barred cage of a downward stairwell rested before them.

Blood Raven and Countess stopped at the edge, and each looked at him. Countess spoke, "We will go no further." It was hard to tell because of the light, but Zyke thought she looked worried. Blood Raven, however, was stone, and she crouched near one of the stairwell's walls, facing the hall they had come from. She didn't look at him, but it was obvious she had no intention of continuing onward.

Aliza was at his back, though, with her black bow clenched tightly in her fists. With her Inner Sight, she could sense Andariel below. And she intended to follow Zyke until the end, be it theirs or Andariel's.

Zyke just stared down the dark stairs, silent. He could feel her. From here, the magnitude of the Lesser Evil was more obvious. He felt the kinship with her. She was a sister by nature. No reason to fight her. There was a different urge, too. To serve her, submit to her. Do anything for her. An urge that only pulled at demons... Which he wasn't, of course. Of course.

"Aliza, stay here," he said finally, in a softer tone than usual.

The girl froze, then she whipped around to stare at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"Stay here, with them," he repeated, not looking away from the consuming darkness of the lower floor. Andariel was there...

"I am your _Mercenary,_ Zyke! With all that you've done for my sisters and I, I will follow you into death!" she insisted, her tone pleading.

He shook his head. "There are worse things than death, Aliza." He broke his gaze away from the darkness to smile at her. A sad smile. Then, he turned to Blood Raven. "If things don't work out down there..."

She looked at him, crimson eyes bright despite the dark. Then, she nodded. "I will return her to her sisters." That was all he needed.

Three skeletons warriors – no magi - a _clay_ golem, the first rank of bone armor, and two curses. Just that, to face one of the Lesser Evils. He fingered his potions again. First column, health. Second, mana. Third, rejuvenation. Fourth, antidote. The list was taken to heart. He had others – stamina potion and a thawing potion – yet only these would be useful down there, if things went worse than expected.

He almost took a step to start heading down, then paused. Blood Raven had resumed checking their trail, still crouched. Aliza was torn between pouting and sending him worried looks. Countess had sat on the edge of the stone wall, arms folded under her impressive bust, and was watching him impassively – she was as stone faced as Blood Raven.

Zyke assumed a hurt look. "No kiss goodbye? Or for good luck? Or just for the hell of it?"

Stone cracked as Countess's lips tugged to one side, amused. She stood in a fluid motion, and glided to him in her regal way. Then, her soft lips came to his, and one hand snaked around to grope his ass. He got his share of that too, his hand fondling flesh hardly covered by the loincloth.

She broke the kiss, and while still there, she said quietly, "Goodbye, _Zyke the Bard._ I do hope you are as good as you've pretended to be, because I want more nights like last's... And I still want my servant you promised me." And she drifted back, resuming her spot on the edge, stone mask returning as she studied him.

The next mouth was there before he had even turned away from her, and he saw the fiery hair in the dim light. Aliza was kissing him. Like with Countess, his hands went low and cupped her ass past the loincloth, feeling how it was more taut than Countess's with her lifestyle. Aliza moaned into his mouth, and she pressed tighter against him.

Then, she pulled back and smiled. "For good luck." And she, too, moved away.

Zyke nearly laughed at that. So they took his statement seriously. He turned to Blood Raven, expecting her next, yet she hadn't budged an inch from her spot, eyes still watching for oncoming enemies. Probably the only corrupted rogue who didn't try to take him on the spot, despite the fact that her darker desires had been inflamed as well. Her lust for pleasure, killing, greed... All that had to be raging in her, yet she remained disciplined. Well, perhaps not on the killing part, but ever since she agreed to join him, she had.

"No kiss for me, Blood Raven?" he asked, failing at maintaining his hurt tone after the first two kisses. Aliza snorted at this, and he was fairly sure Countess smiled, but he couldn't be certain. "Just for the hell of it?"

For a moment she ignored him, then, her bow lowered, and she turned her head towards him. Her crimson eyes, pale face... It was expressionless, yet so beautiful. Zyke was hoping she would. So far, the most erotic thing they've done together was use an arm to steady the other. He was hoping for more, eventually, yet this could be his last chance.

"I tried," Blood Raven said suddenly. Her pale face, unmasked by the bone helm now and framed by her raven hair, still remained starkly without emotion. "Very hard. The first night I was stuck listening to you... satisfy four of my sisters. Last night, I was left to watch you _satisfy_ her _multiple_ times. Even now, I tried, and you pressed."

Zyke could never quite remember how it happened. One second she was there, crouched and gazing intensely at him as she spoke. The next, he was pressed against the wall next to where Countess was resting, Blood Raven's toned body pressed against him as she kissed him for all his worth. Her core ground against his leg, arousing him, but his attention was elsewhere. Her arms were around him, one high one low, gripping him with strength. Her crimson eyes were closed as her tongue left her mouth to enter his. His left hand snaked through her thick hair, pressing her head even tighter to his, while his right finally, FINALLY slid down her back, feeling the hard muscles underneath, past the leather strap holding her loin cloth, and he got a handful of her ass, fuller than Aliza's yet as taut. She ground herself harder against his leg at that.

It was as intense as Countess was the previous night, yet it was all Blood Raven. This continued for awhile, until she finally moved her hips away from his leg, and her hands slid off his back as she pulled back. She was as reluctant as he was, neck craning to hold the kiss until finally it broke. His mind was fuzzy from the kiss, and all he could do was stare at her for a moment with wide eyes.

Blood Raven licked her lips, carrying tracers of both of their saliva. Then, she squared herself as best she could. She even tried for the dry voice she was so good at, yet it came out warm. "And that was just for the hell of it. Now, go do your thing with Andariel, fool, so you can finally satisfy _me."_

"Will do," he said immediately, starting to recover.

"Don't forget that I will get my turn as well, tonight," Countess reminded from his left, her nipples already hard and noticeable through the thin cloth. That kiss had turned her on and she wasn't even part of it!

Aliza, just a bit beyond Countess, licked her lips nervously. "Me too." She blushed as eyes turned to her, shifting on her feet, but she smiled at Zyke. "I can't be part of your little harem if I don't get some too, right?"

"Oh, we corrupted her, and she's not even a demon," Countess laughed, full lips curved into a delighted smirk.

Zyke breathed out as he looked between Blood Raven and Aliza, and he shook his head, laughing. "You all will be the death of me, every time I wish to sleep."

Countess laughed again, and she left the wall to wrap an arm around the still blushing rogue. "Oh don't worry too much about that, _master._ Being alone in that tower with just those girls for so long taught me a few things that we can do to... occupy ourselves." Aliza's blush deepened when she realized what Countess was hinting at. "Now go, Zyke, and add that giant succubus to your harem. And don't be late, or we will grow... restless."

Zyke let out a strangled laugh at that, finally descending the stairs. The last thing he heard was Blood Raven asking, "We _are_ going to add a limit to this harem, right?" and Countess's laugh, "Maybe."

xxx

_Zyke watched as she dressed herself, still buried in the thick sheets of the bed. Red loincloth slid up over strong hips, covering her from his sight. She laughed, noticing how his expression fell before his eyes rose to her exposed chest. She pulled her blond hair back and worked at getting it into a ponytail, deciding to leave her chest armor for last, for him._

"_Say, Zyke." His eyes rose to hers for only a moment before dropping to her chest again, but he was listening. "Do you know the difference between love and lust?" He looked up to her eyes again, but she was focused on sliding bracers up her arms. It was strange to do that without her chest armor on first. He didn't answer._

"_What about what it means to have a harem and how the women fit into those two categories?"_

xxx

Where _she_ had come from, harems were found among commoners as often as royalty, and she expected to be in one. She explained things about them that got his heart racing, and others that had him frown so deeply he doubted that he wanted the thing at all. He would have stayed with her forever, if he could have. He had tried, certainly. But his five years ran up, and _they_ came for him. _They_ took everything from him, including her. No, not her, but she was taken from him _because_ of them.

But that was a long time ago. Well... not that long, but much had happened since then. Too much, he'd say. Zyke the Bard. That was who he was. Traveling storyteller from lands near and far. He liked telling stories, and that's what he did. Not anything else. Just a storyteller, a bard. Not a Necromancer, not a demon, and most certainly not a _Shackled._ Freed. That's how he felt. That was the gift _that man_ had given him.

Of course his thoughts had turned to _her_ after that upstairs. Blood Raven's personality was almost a splitting image to _her's_, even to where she denied herself until his teasing pushed her over the edge. _That_ had been a surprise, from either of them when it happened. Very pleasant surprises.

It was hard to focus on the current threat with his head in the clouds like this. He was lucky the first room down here was empty, save a few open caskets. It was hard to think he would do anything but succeed and get back to them upstairs. He'd have to warn them about jumbling his head like this. No, wait. That might be a bad idea. _She_ had mentioned something about it. Get it to go both ways, or something, but never confront.

Zyke blinked when he realized his hand was on a knob. He had almost waltzed into the next room without a single thought. Andariel wasn't in there, or if she was that was one hell of a long room, but there were a lot of demons in there. Corrupted sisters or goatmen – they seemed to have a thing against him – it wouldn't do well do walk in distracted.

Blood Raven's wit, Countess's fantastic body, and Aliza's bosom would all come later. Focus on the present, so that he could get _to_ that later.

Steeling himself, Zyke opened the door boldly, walking in with his army following.

Let's see here. A pool of naked corpses and blood in the center, bone spires erupting from the ground, random fires, a dead rogue hanging from a pole, a few barrels stacked near the back. To the right was a huge door, and before it two bone flagpoles, bearing banners that he expected: Andariel, Maiden of Anguish. Well, now he knew where _she_ was, if there had been any doubting before.

Oh right, before he forgot... A couple of Ghouls were heading his way from the left, and to the right and EVERYWHERE else, a sea of Dark Ones and their snarling Shamans. He hated Fallen, all kinds of them. Not because of any particular thing about them, but because the feeling was mutual.

Armies collided, and Zyke merely watched as his few held off the sea, and was winning. One skeleton fell for every ten Dark Ones, and he easily replaced them, while the Shamans scrambled to keep up. He moved towards the right, two skeletons clearing the way while the third quickly ended the stumbling Ghouls.

One skeleton fell to a fireball, yet Zyke just created another from the corpse the Shaman was standing next to. One down, four to go. Deciding to make things quicker, Zyke decided to rely on his Bone Armor, and he darted around the Dark Ones to reach more Shamans.

Soon, the room was cleared. Well, almost. One Dark One rose up, only to be cut down again. Zyke scanned the room for the Shaman but didn't see anything. The Dark One rose again, and was cut down again. Again, no Shaman. It rose again, and was cut down. Zyke was baffled. Maybe that one was special? He walked over. It snarled and stood, lifting its sword... and dropping it as his skeleton decapitated it. The head snapped back on in a burst of golden sparkles, and the Dark One stood again, lifting its sword... and died. Again.

Interesting.

Zyke scratched his head, not understanding. He let his skeletons play with the thing as he looked around. No Shaman's waving their torches anywhere... So what... His eyes traveled past the undying Dark One, to the series of stacked barrels. A small grin appeared on his face as his eyes narrowed, and he inconspicuously strolled in that direction, eyeing the Dark One that kept rising.

Stepping around a fire, he peaked behind the barrels. There, waving its torch around, wearing its big, funky hat, was a Dark One Shaman. It saw him, froze, and the gold sparkles appeared again. His skeletons cut down the Dark One again. Zyke shook his head, and it launched a fireball at him.

Sidestepping, he watched as the other skeletons rushed past him and ended the thing's poor life. Did he mention he hated Fallen?

With that settled, he turned towards the large wooden doors. Andariel. Would she be alone, or would there be an even bigger force waiting there for him? Were her breasts really as big as the stories said? The world would never know. Until he opened the door, that is.

Taking a breath, he opened that door.

Immediately he stepped back as two Ghouls swiped at him, and his skeletons hacked them to bits. More adorable Dark Ones and Shamans charged him, followed by three Afflicted. Those, however, hesitated, feeling the kinship. Fallen didn't care.

After the Dark Ones were finally all dead, Zyke approached the Afflicted. He suddenly had a great dislike for them, ever since first reaching the Catacombs, but he could see Andariel sitting on her throne behind them, in the distance. Too far to make anything out, though, besides the fact that a lot of skin was showing.

"Why are you here, brother?" the first Afflicted snarled around its long tongue, hanging out its mouth.

"To speak with Demon Queen Andariel, Maiden of Anguish, of the Lesser Evils," Zyke replied honestly, using the titles that sprang to mind.

They looked at each other, then, they shrugged and hobbled aside. Zyke nodded to them and walked past. As he got closer, he got his first good look at Andariel.

Two things came to mind _immediately_. First, her breasts _were_ as big as they said – bigger than his head! - and instead of sagging, their perkiness seemed to defy gravity! Very, very interesting. The second thing was that her long red hair, each strand probably as long as his body, went straight up, also defying gravity, but in a less appealing way.

A succubus, so of course her face was to be stared at. However, other things stuck out. Like her breasts. Completely unclothed, for his viewing pleasure, yet her nipples were covered by caps, with a chain dangling between them. Her waist made the willowy Aliza appear hefty, while the hips and legs carried the perfect amount of meat on them. Her remaining modesty was covered by a curved metal plate fitted for her, held up by leather straps that went high up her hips.

Then there were the slightly unnatural parts of her, aside from her indifference to gravity. For one, she was huge. Twice as tall as him, at least. At some point down her arms and legs, her curvy body morphed into a red monstrosity – the demon in her. Well, she was a full demon, but it certainly showed here. Her hands were smooth for their unnaturalness, yet their ended in sharp claws. Her legs tilted back for the abnormal bottom, which ended in something similar to a hoof. Interesting, and not bad enough to affect her attractiveness. And then on her back were four _massive_ claws like spider legs. Perhaps that had something to do with her known poison.

More Dark Ones snarled at him from the side, and a few more Afflicted watched him, but none came to oppose him. His minions trailed behind him, a triangle of skeleton warriors followed by the clay golem. Andariel saw him, of course. Saw him kill those earlier Dark Ones, too, yet she let him approach unhindered.

Her throne was made of bone, with segments in the back allowing her claws to rest comfortably, and the ends of the armrests massive skulls. One of her hand claws tapped a skull thoughtfully as she watched him.

At last he was in speaking distance – and out of striking distance – and he stopped. Zyke gave his best winning smile, very easy with a woman like that before him, and he performed his extravagant bow, arms spreading as his head dipped. There, now she wouldn't try to kill him immediately for disrespect.

He straightened and kept his smile. The whole room smelled of blood and death and ash. "I greet you, Demon Queen Andariel, Maiden of Anguish." She inclined her head at that. Now to introduce himself to the great Demon Queen, in a way that wouldn't have her trying to kill him. "I am Zyke the Bard, a storyteller from distant lands. I am neither a demon nor am I under the service of any master. I come here with an offer." It had worked well on Countess, after all.

The demoness, however, was not Countess. She leaned forward, black eyes peering down at him. He took careful note of how her large breasts moved, too. "Zyke the _bard_, you say," she muttered in a rather throaty tone. "I've received reports about you from the Black Marsh all the way to the Cold Plains." He could say something, but he felt she wasn't finished. "I hear that you are Blood Raven's new companion. I have yet to see my captain of the rogues since her last assignment. Tell me, how is she?"

"Very well," Zyke answered. She completely avoided his question. He would have to let her beat around the bush in full.

"I see," Andariel said coolly, still in her low, throaty tone. That tone gave him shivers in a good way, but he felt it was just natural to her. "You have caused quite the stir in my underlings, you Zyke of no master, Zyke who is no demon, Zyke who is no _Necromancer._" She seemed amused by that. "They wish for more males, to satisfy them. I know much of pleasure and lust, and I don't wish to deny them.

"Enough of them, though. You, Zyke, interest me. A Necromancer overcome by his unholy dealings, converted into a demon... Yet you deny both of them. Very interesting." She paused for a moment, then eyed him curiously. "Tell me, what is it you desire? Not this little 'offer' you no doubt cleverly put together, but truly desire? Is it pleasure? I can give you pleasure. No? Is it wealth? Fame? What is it you desire most?"

Zyke took a deep breath. "I achieve my fair share of those already, in whichever way I earn them. What I desire, Demon Queen, is to tell stories. Nothing more. I _am_ a bard, neither demon nor Necromancer. Of that, I can assure you."

"Oh, but your not, young Zyke," Andariel cooed. A smile curved her lips. One clawed hand reached forward, and it twisted as if feeling something. "I can sense it within you. The darkness, the corruption. So close, yet so well _contained._ You Necromancers think yourself so great, dabbling in powers you cannot comprehend, and when one starts to realize, you cut him off, forcibly weakening yourselves. That is you, correct? What they call _Shackled?"_

"A simple bard," Zyke insisted, yet he hated how his voice creaked on that.

"_Shackled._ When the darkness starts to consume a Necromancer, and they see him as chained or shackled to that darkness. So they take away his power. Revoke it. But what they don't realize is that the power is already there, and they cannot truly touch it. I feel that power in you, Zyke. Shall I release it for you?"

Zyke trembled. A bard. This wasn't going how he wanted. His offer, that was what mattered. She would get to it, if he held out long enough. Her command tugged at his darkness, and he fought it.

"Do you remember your power, Necromagi? The greatness you once held, the greatness they took away? Oh, but I can give it back. Remember what you could do with that power. Raise legions for yourself, convert your enemies with the crook of your finger. It felt good. Wonderful. The _sensation_ of it remains in you, doesn't it?" As she spoke, Andariel's hand fell to her leg, and the claws slowly dragged their way up. "The _pleasure_ of it?" The claw reached her apex, and it glided across the plate suggestively.

He did remember. He remembered it all, the sensation of harnessing those energies as well as the sense of power he had from it. Pleasure? It - was - _Rapture._ Ulric the Pure, the Tragedy of Gail, the Legends of Tristram, the tales of Ellyia and Rednanikyz... Ellyia! "Don't get me confused with someone else, Demon Queen. I am only Zyke the Bard, nothing less, nothing... more."

The claw left her core as she folded her hands and leaned forward, smiling. "Still you fight it! It's so adorable. I cannot wait to have you among my legions, Zyke the Bard. Watching you break will be... entertaining."

Delay much longer, and he very well might. Zyke's mouth felt dry, and sweat began to break out on his forehead despite the chill of being this low. He was a bard, a storyteller, doing what he must just to get by. It was now or never. She would hear him out and either accept or try to kill him. Could he beat her?

"I seek to kill the Prime Evils," Zyke announced, the same he would at the beginning of any tale. Just a storyteller. Necromantic energies felt _so_ wonderful. "You and the other Lesser Evils once worked together and banished them onto this realm. I ask for your help to send them back, as well as request you open the passage eastward."

Silence. Flames licked barrels behind the Demon Queen, and demons shuffled at his words, but there was silence. Then, her sensuous voice came very quietly. Dangerously. "You seek the Lord Diablo?"

"And Mephisto and Baal," Zyke added, sending a grin her way. "All three, and to send them right back to Hell."

"That is _madness!"_ Andariel boomed, and she lifted herself to her feet... hooves. "No mortal could ever _dream_ of defeating one Prime Evil, let alone all three. Not even a corrupted failure like you."

"That's not what I hear," Zyke said with a smile. "I hear that _Lord_ Diablo tried to take over Tristram a few years back. A mortal man, a simple warrior, defeated him single-handedly, while the rogue captain Blood Raven led a force to hold off Diablo's forces, backed by a sorcerer known as the Summoner. The only reason the Lord of Terror remained in the world, however, was because of the soulstones, which none were aware of at the time."

For a long time Andariel just glared at him. Then, she asked, "What are these _soulstones?"_

Zyke blinked at her. "You don't know?"

"Tell me!" she roared, and the chamber shook from the force.

Zyke held up his hands, trying to appease her. "There is much unknown about them, but the gist of it is that with their soulstone, a Prime Evil may use it to corrupt nearby mortals. By inserting the stone in a mortal's body, the Prime Evil may resume their form. When you Lesser Evils banished them here, the soulstones were the method of containing them. It took two centuries for Diablo to gain enough power to get someone to insert his stone. That was Tristram. However, that warrior who defeated him, Diablo must have spread his corruption to him. The warrior inserted the stone into his head afterwards, and thus we have Diablo's second reign in Sanctuary."

Zyke couldn't be sure in the fire light, but he thought Andariel's face paled. "So it is because of these stones that he and the other Prime Evil's have resumed their forms?"

Zyke nodded, and Andariel's curves fitted their way back onto her throne in a graceful collapse. Strange that she shouldn't know that, considering she was now working for them. Unless a... deception was involved. Interesting. A shift in his plans, but very interesting.

After a moment, Andariel seemed to remember he was there. She leaned forward, her face stern. "How do you know this? Can you prove that it's true? Speak quickly, mortal, and I may spare you."

"More than spare me, Andariel." This was it. "You need me."

"Need you? Ha!" She sneered at him. "Why would _I_, Andariel, Maiden of Anguish, need _you,_ a mere mortal struggling against the most basic of corruption?"

Well, she was certainly singing a different tune about that now. "Just a bard, actually." Two could play at that game, though her scowl told him not to press too much on that front. "Because I refuse to believe all four Lesser Evils walk the world of Sanctuary, meaning all seven powers of Hell walk here. And without all four, you and your _legions_ stand no chance against even a single Prime Evil."

She glared spitefully at him, but did not dispute his word. Well, that was fortunate. Now... "Myself, however..." He took a breath. Walk the line. The line. So dangerous... Like this... not just a bard. "You were right about one thing: I did once hold great power. Power that could easily wipe Diablo and his brothers off the face of Sanctuary. Power that _was_ stripped from me." The line. Focus. Two halves. A bard, and more, but still a bard.

"I came here to recruit or banish you, Andariel, before moving onward and removing the Prime Evils. I do _not_ need you. However, you would be useful."

"You... _dare?"_ Andariel growled, hatred spilling into her voice. "You DARE say that of _me?_ You think I will submit myself – me, Andariel! - submit myself to _you?_ So that I may be some useful _underling?"_ Her breasts heaved with her fury. Very distracting. "If the Lord of Terror can corrupt through these _soulstones_, a _Shackled_ like you would _easily_ fall prey to him."

Forget the line. Bard. Just a Bard. Zyke the Bard, traveling storyteller. That's all he was. No more, no less. "But do you have any choice, Demon Queen?"

"I should kill you where you stand," she growled, eyes narrowing as if to do just that.

"You are strong, Andariel. Very strong. However, my strength already rivals yours, and it will continue to grow." A bluff, certainly. He might win if she tried, but only because of the potions carefully placed in his belt.

For a time, she simply seethed on her throne, glaring at him. He hoped she didn't try attacking him. She was too beautiful to kill, in her own way, and it would be like killing a sister. Then, she leaned back and worked at smoothing her face. So she _could_ control herself. Good. For him at least. "If – _IF - _I were to take this offer of yours, what would be your conditions?"

That sounded promising, though it had little hope with what his conditions actually were. "Your army must return to hell, first." Her eyes bulged at that, completely unsuspecting to that. She must have thought that an army was a measure of strength. Any Necromancer would say otherwise. He wasn't one, of course. Just a bard. "Then you will assumed a human shape – and I know you are capable of having one, as both a succubus and a Lesser Evil – and you will travel with me and the others I have gathered, fighting when we fight. You may not kill humans, either. I will not release you from under me until all Prime Evils are gone, and only if you return to Hell."

With each word, her eyebrows rose higher and higher, as did her indigent anger, but he wasn't finished. "On the other hand, I will not gloat over your servitude. You will still be Andariel, Maiden of Anguish; only, the mortal population will be free of the destruction you could unleash upon them."

Her eyes told him how much she loathed the idea regardless, loathed him too, and she wasn't swayed just yet. "These companions of yours... Name them."

"Aliza, a mortal rogue. Countess, a demon who also was forced to give up her army to serve under me. And Blood Raven, of course," Zyke listed. All that against the Prime Evils. They definitely stood a chance, right?

"Blood Raven?" Andariel boomed, surprise taking her. Then she nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, odd that you would be her companion. She is yours..." Her face blanked again, and her black eyes regarded him. "I am a succubus, _Zyke the Bard._ A sex demon. Must I give up my arts for you as well?"

"If you plan on killing a man by taking his energy during sex, then yes, I would deny that," Zyke clarified, though grinning. "But not the normal sort."

One clawed hand came up to her face as she reclined on her throne, and she covered her eyes with it. She sighed, causing a bounce with her free breasts. As with Countess, there wasn't really a choice. Andariel moved her hand down, and her eyes swept across her 'kingdom.' Blood, bone, and fire. Demons still lurked among the walls, chittering uneasily. She waved her hand. "Begone."

And suddenly, they were. Banished back to the Hell she brought them from. She had accepted.

Andariel rose from her throne, and in two massive strides she stood before Zyke, peering down at him. Down between her breasts. Then, she knelt down so they were face to face. She was beautiful, though with a strange hairstyle, and her black eyes were unique. She spoke softly, fighting humiliation, "I, Andariel, daughter of Lilith... am willing to serve."

There was a shimmering around her, suddenly. She pulled back, but that wasn't all that happening. She was shrinking. Her wild hair fell around her, the nipple caps dropped, her hands and feet shifted from red flesh into normal looking limbs. The claws from her back retracted into her. Her completely bared breasts unfortunately stopped their amazing floating show, reducing in size slightly while falling to her chest... yet retaining an excellent amount of perkiness.

Then, she was the same size as him, and she stood. The metal plate she had from before clattered to the floor. Zyke paused to stare at her like this.

The hair changed everything, really, as the long strands fell around her – most behind her, though some on either side of her breasts. Once he could see past that... she looked much the same. The hands and feet weren't too noticeable before, and the spider-legs from before left only an impression. And now she stood before him entirely nude, breasts rising and falling with her breaths, netherlips covered by a triangular patch of red hair – her impression of a mortal female.

For the first time, it really hit Zyke. He had done it. He not only survived Andariel, but the Lesser Evil served under him. Him, a bard! He nearly laughed in joy and relief, but she might see that as cruel. He settled with a smile. "Thank you, Andy."

The woman scowled at the name, but it was obvious they couldn't go around sprouting the name of one of the seven powers of Hell. She would need clothes, though, as appealing as the sight was. As they began to head out, him taking a chance to inspect her backside, he decided that it would be a shame, but he would have to make sacrifices.

She caught him staring and shifted her ass for him. "Like what you see?" she asked dryly.

Zyke almost stumbled. Not because of what she said or did, but because of her voice. It really was a normal voice! Still throaty, still gave him shivers, but it wouldn't raise a second glance from someone else, not like Blood Raven's or Countess's would. "Very much so," he acknowledged, and she scowled as she faced forward again. But she added a sway in her step, strangely. Perhaps because he was her master, now, or perhaps because she was a succubus and thought she could seduce him to the point where she was in control. Either way, he liked it.

xxx

"_In a proper harem - and I will see you have one – there will be women you love, but also will there be women you just lust. Without both, it will not last, or if it does, there won't be much happiness. Those that you love, you will spent time with as companions, comfortable by their presence. Those that you lust, you will spend your nights with, as well as those you love, but in the throes of passion. Remember that the two often mix, though, and you should never lower one because you do not love them, because lust holds an equal weight."_

_Zyke rose from the bed, and with three steps he was to her, kissing her. One hand was around her bared back, feeling the golden tresses of her ponytail, and the other went up to clumsily fondle her breast – he was learning, though. Pulling back, he asked, "And if I love and lust one equally?"_

_She laughed and patted his abs, stepping back to finally wrap the red leather breastplate around herself. "None of that until tonight. The morning is for hunting."_

xxx

Stone softened on Blood Raven's face when she saw Zyke approaching. She even smiled slightly, as opposed to large, sultry smirk that bloomed on Countess's face. Aliza let out a relieved sigh, one hand coming to her armored chest. Her eyes twinkled darkly in the poorly lit room, while the demons' burned like embers.

But they could each sense the powerful demonic presence with him, through Inner Sight and the kinship among demons, respectively, and they looked past him for what should have been the massive form of Andariel, overwhelming the room with her presence. Instead of the Lesser Evil, though, all they saw was a stacked yet short woman, her hair an even brighter red than Aliza's and naked as the day she was spawned.

Zyke returned a smile to them, and with a hand he gestured to the new girl. "Everyone, meet Andy. She will be joining us for the remainder."

While they had been wondering, that confirmed it. All three pairs of eyes widened significantly, even Blood Raven who had stood before the Demon Queen before. Not surprise at the result of Zyke confronting her – that had been expected – but at how she looked. Very feminine, as expected of a succubus, yet as short as Aliza, with not a speck of demonic endowments save her midnight eyes. No fangs, horns, claws... Just a woman. A woman who scowled fiercely at their looks.

Alas, it was finally time to find Andariel some clothes, and Aliza made a portal and slipped inside to go bring some back.

With her gone, Andariel folded her hands under her breasts and raised an eyebrow at Blood Raven. "I hear you betrayed me for this man."

The rogue captain met her stare unflinchingly. "It was join or die."

Andariel nodded. It was hard to tell, but her black eyes flicked to Zyke and back. She moved closer to Blood Raven, speaking lower, "Were you aware of his plan of challenging me and _defeating_ the three Prime Evils?"

"I assisted in seeing he had sufficient strength to challenge you in the first place," Blood Raven replied evenly, shifting her bow around on her shoulder. Andariel blinked in surprise at that, though she wasn't much pleased.

As they spoke, Countess had pulled Zyke into their own private conversation, on the other side of the portal. Her expression was wry. "You know, _master_... I abandoned my army for you, gave up all my possessions, and placed my freewill into your hands. Because if I didn't, Andariel and her legions would come swooping down on me, consuming me and stripping me of them anyways." Her glowing eyes turned half-lipped. "And yet she, too, is bound to you in servitude. I could have refused and remained free." She sounded regretful, but it came with heavy exaggeration.

Her soft hand was still on his wrist, but his other arm went around her bared waist – smooth and soft, while Blood Raven was smooth and hard - and he kissed her. She didn't hesitate in returning the gesture, hand leaving his wrist to lace with the other behind his neck. When he finally pulled back, her eyes were closed, and her body pressed tight to his.

She sighed contently. "Right, there were benefits. Point proven."

He smiled, and he pulled back when he heard the sound of the portal, blue light fading as Aliza appeared. She was smiling, and she held a cloth bundle under her arm. The smile faded slightly when she caught sight of Andariel, but she handed the bundle over without hesitation.

Undergarments and a brown cloak capable of being tied closed, with a wide hood. Andariel grimaced at the clothing, muttering about how it was unsuited for one such as herself, but she accepted them. One arm still around Countess, Zyke made very careful study of Andariel as she dressed, trying to memorize her wonderful curves and assets before they were hidden away. Sexy legs stepped into the lower undergarment, and it slid up and up and up until reaching her womanhood, impressing the shape of it as the garment closed around her hips. Arms followed, slipping into the brassiere, and admirably her perky breasts fit well into even Aliza's.

With that, the fruits were gone, and Zyke's eyes merely followed the curves until the cloak covered those too, ties showing the tiniest peak of tanned skin down her right side. She freed trapped fiery hair from the garb, the most of the long tresses behind her with some still framing the sides of her breasts.

Then, they were ready. Zyke opened a new portal, and together they all went through.

The group emerged to the sound of celebration: cheers, hollers, whistles, and clapping. Smiles were wide all around, with some back-clasping among the rogues. Many turned to them as they appeared, likely to congratulate them. Then, the whole camp suddenly lit up with golden flares of Inner Sight, and the cheers fell silent almost immediately.

Akara pushed through some of the rogues to get to them, her face very pale. Her aged eyes saw them, and her mouth parted when she caught sight of the redhead standing behind Zyke. She paled even more, if that was possible. Her eyes darted back to Zyke, and her mouth worked weakly, "You... you really...?"

No rest for the weary; a common theme with the heroes in the stories Zyke knew. His voice rose and addressed them as if he were barding in a large common room, "The real threats in this world are the three Prime Evils, not the Lessers, and I take any allies I can get. Your ancestral Monastery is returned to you, as promised, though in need of much repair... I came here to spread hope and raise morale to you rogues, and though I have yet to tell my stories, I hope I have achieved this."

Silence followed the declaration, eyes still wide. "Well," he sighed, "I was planning on leaving in the morning, but perhaps it would be best to depart immediately. Good luck, rogues." With a bow, he turned to leave, knowing his girls would follow. Andariel sneered at all those she saw, and some flinched at the look.

"Wait, my friend!" Cain's voice strained loudly, and he hobbled past the crowd the best he could. Zyke turned to him. "Though I fear where this path you have set yourself on will lead you, there is no doubt in my mind that you are destined for great and terrible things. I am well read in ancient texts and lore, and I have spent decades trying to understand the forces at work in this world. Perhaps I may accompany you to see where this path of yours ends, and I offer my knowledge to assist you where it may."

For a long while Zyke merely studied the elderly man. Deckard Cain, a legend even before Tristram. To travel with him, and _the_ Blood Raven, and even one of the Lesser Evils! Who would have thought a simple bard could be so lucky as to meet all three, let alone travel with them? "In the morning, we will return as far as the stone bridge before traveling east. I would be honored to have you along, Deckard Cain of the Horadrim, if you still wish to go, then."

Then, with everyone still watching them in that unnatural silence, he turned and headed out of the camp. On the stone bridge, however, Blood Raven asked, "Zyke, can you wait for a moment?" He complied, and she turned and trotted back into the Rogue Encampment, loincloth bouncing to reveal her taut, pale buttocks as she went.

With her gone, he turned to the other rogue. "I know you think you owe debts to me, Aliza, but the truth is you don't. You showed trust in me, and that made up for everything. Stay here with your sisters, return to the Monastery. Live without the horrors I go to face."

Her round face tightened at his words, and she slipped her bow over her shoulder. Light eyes narrowed as she leaned towards him, and she took his chin in hand. "I have earned my night with you, and you accepted. That can't very well happen if I remain here while you go." Then she smiled, and a light blush bloomed on her cheeks when she realized her proximity and the boldness of her words. She released his chin and straightened. "Besides, I am your Mercenary, and none of the seven powers of Hell will keep me from watching your back."

Andariel looked at her at that, but she shook her head and resumed her sulking.

No rogue raised her bow against Blood Raven as she returned to the Rogue Encampment, and she moved past log wall and tents to reach the still silent fire, though Akara and Cain were now deep in a private discussion. The one she was looking for wasn't far from them.

Kashya stood trembling, and her usually folded arms were now wrapped around her middle in attempt to calm her slight tremors. She flinched as Blood Raven stopped before her, red eyes and pale skin the only visible difference on the familiar face of whom she once considered her closest friend.

Blood Raven didn't hesitate in speaking, her voice soft despite its special quality, "Do not fear, sister. That man, that _bard,_ is the strangest I've met in life and in damnation, but he speaks only truth. Only beasts roam our home. Reclaim it."

Kashya looked her in the eyes, while her own were still wider than normal with fear. "Blood Raven, you... He... That was _Andariel!_ What evil is he that allows him control of a Lesser Evil? ...What evil is he that allows us to speak again as sisters?"

"The kind that _will_ banish the Prime Evils back to the Hell that spawned them," Blood Raven announced confidently. Kashya appeared startled by that. "It is hard for me to see what Andariel did to our sisters as a monstrosity, as you do, but I understand your feelings for her. Know that she bows her head to Zyke now, while your rogues remain free. Our corrupted sisters, however... Without Andariel's rule, they may be swayed, with effort. Understand their darkness – the dark desires that burn in them – and perhaps, with Akara's guidance, you can bring them back into the Light. Good luck, sister."

Kashya bit her lip at Blood Raven's words, and she stared at her former friend. Pale, corrupted, bone protrusions from his hips and elbows... Confident, with the same steady stance she always held. The one that always spoke "take the ground from under me, and I will not stumble in the slightest." Kashya hugged Blood Raven.

The demon stiffened, but slowly she returned the gesture. It was awkward for them both, but it reminded them of the bonds they once held. Kashya whispered, "Thank you, sister." Blood Raven pulled back, and with a nod she turned to leave. "Fare well, and may the Great Eye watch over you." Blood Raven left.

xxx

"_You and I, together forever?" Her hand reached for his._

"_You and I, together forever." He took it._

xxx

"Where do we rest for the night?" Blood Raven asked as they moved down the Blood Moore.

Countess nodded at the question. "Yes, where is it that you will finally satisfy us?" She said that as if she hadn't been in his arms the night before, receiving that satisfaction.

"The Cold Plains," Zyke answered simply, and with a mysterious smile towards Blood Raven. "At a small camp that welcomed us before, and to get your servant, Countess."

Blood Raven glanced at Aliza, then back to Zyke and nodded, while Countess grew a pleased smile. Aliza gave him a look, but she didn't raise any question. Andariel had no such restraint. "So I am correct in assuming you have taken them all into your own personal harem?"

"Yes, he has," Countess beamed, taking Zyke and Aliza under each arm, causing both to stumble at the unexpectedness of it.

The Lesser Evil slowly, deliberately scrutinized Zyke from head to toe. Then, she looked back to the road. "Perhaps if he can properly please a woman, I myself will grace his bed with my presence." She had her own desires, after all. "I will watch."

Zyke's thoughts spiraled back to _her_, yet he quickly brought himself back. Arm around Countess, he grinned at Andariel. "Looking forward to it." Sleep? Oh no, you must have Zyke confused with someone else. He doesn't get much of that anymore.

They reached the Cold Plains. Flavie slipped away as they approached, and she didn't return until they were past, giving them all a wide-eyed stare.

Andariel stared out at what had once been a part of her great legion. Not many remained out there, and those corrupted rogues that saw them no longer charged them weapons first. Individual groups huddled together, whispering secretly. The Demon Queen held her head high, showing no sign of her loss.

One rogue group _did_ charge them, however. It might have been the skeleton and golem horde that tipped them off, or perhaps Zyke and Blood Raven themselves, or maybe even they were just checking out a sudden sense of kinship different than usual. Regardless, in the failing light of late twilight, Zyke made out three slender, humanoid shapes moving in their direction at a high speed.

He had only barely managed to recognize them before they were there, and suddenly the one at the lead left the ground.

Now, in his travels, Zyke had come across a forest, somewhere on the other side of the sea. In the forest had been a peculiar animal. A squirrel, with a webbing between arms and legs that allowed it to glide from tree to tree. Locals called it a flying squirrel, although it didn't actually fly.

The was best how to describe that lead rogue. Like a flying squirrel, body completely parallel to the ground, arms outstretched. Then, like that, she collided into him. Her arms went around his waist easily, holding him tight, before the rest of her followed, knocking Zyke clear off his feet.

He hit the dirt, skidding backwards on his armor. He was dazed for the moment, both from the initial contact as well as hitting the ground. Then, as his mind cleared, he saw Olena, nuzzling him. Down past the corrupted rogue's head and armor-clad back, he could see her thin loincloth had fallen forward with her, leaving her taut derriere exposed for his viewing pleasure. And unhindered for his fondling pleasure, as his right hand came down to do just that.

Olena purred, and she stopped her nuzzling to look up at him, chin resting on his chest. "You came back," she grinned, her teeth flashing under those high cheekbones, right below glowing crimson eyes.

"With guests," he added, nodding behind her, though his hand slowly began to knead her.

Olena let out a satisfied sound at that before lifting herself up with her two arms, body curved so their groins remained connected, and she looked behind her. Her breasts threatened to pop out of her armor like that and were thrust in his face nicely. She lifted a hand to make a fist across that bust, saluting. "Captain." She checked the others, and her eyes flashed with recognition. "A-Aliza?"

The others had caught up by then, Raissa in her bone helm and Paige with her thong and hair swept back like Countess's. They also saluted Blood Raven, though when seeing Aliza, Raissa shifted to lower her weapon suddenly.

Paige caught the pike, first, one hand struggling against Raissa's grip. "Peace, sister. Captain has left Aliza alive for a reason."

Andariel looked like she wanted to chew through a boulder, beautiful face almost snarling, but that was just how she was since submitting to Zyke, and she remained silent. Countess raised an eyebrow. "More, Zyke?"

"Just girls I helped with a little itch," Zyke commented, and he stopped his kneading to pat Olena's ass, telling her to get off him. "And whom I hoped to camp with tonight."

"Of course you may!" Olena answered for them, hugging him once he was one his feet. Paige nodded, though, and that settled it.

In a few minutes, the whole lot of them were seated around the rogue's fire. Aliza sat between Zyke and Countess, though Olena resumed her place on Zyke's lap, minus her breastplate again. The presence of Andariel had raised a few eyes once they realized the huge source of power, yet she remained in her human form, though no longer scowling once given 'proper respect' from the corrupted sisters. Blood Raven sat to Zyke's left.

"Before we get into anything... Girls, this is Countess, who was buried the in Forgotten Tower years ago, if you remember. She also serves under me, and I promised her a proper servant to tend her needs," Zyke informed from around Olena, arms around her waist. "If any of you would accept the position, you are free to travel with us."

Andariel huffed, muttering to herself, _"This_ is what I serve, a man who asks rather than takes."

Paige eyed him and Countess, before shaking her head. "You were a great relief for my unyielding lusts, Zyke, but no longer under command by Matron Andariel, I wish to see if the remnants of the sisters can be banded together again. I must decline."

Raissa, helm removed at the camp, revealing her almost bald head and short topknot. Her gaze on Zyke was certainly softer than it had been a day prior. "My place is with my sisters, always."

That left one, and Olena assumed a thoughtful expression, lips pursing as she tapped a finger against them. "Leave my sisters, for a life as a servant? Mmmm, but I would travel with Captain Blood Raven, and I could still get my Zyke... Where are you all going, if I may ask?"

"To kill the Prime Evils," Zyke answered simply. He felt Olena go rigid in his in his lap.

She tried to laugh it off as a strange joke at first, but she saw from the others' expressions that he was serious. Especially Andariel, staring hard into the fire. "...Surely you can't... No, you can. That _is_ Matron Andariel, sitting right there... For a bard, Zyke, the life you lead is certainly interesting." She tried to settled deeper into him, which wasn't much possible, and her legs rubbed together. Then, she sighed, "For you Zyke, I'll do it."

Zyke smiled and kissed her neck from behind. He then looked at Countess, an unasked question in his expression. She looked at Olena, and she nodded. "You seem fond of this one, and she appears... entertaining. With the right training, she could be a most _enjoyable_ servant." Olena wasn't all too happy about her new position, but she nodded her acceptance.

That settled, Zyke smiled. "Now, who's up for a story?"

Those who had heard him before agreed immediately, and the general consensus from the rest was an affirmative. He patted Olena's thigh so she would get off him, and she moved to sit on the packed dirt near Countess, legs folded. Now, her bosom held little on Andariel's in either form, or Countess's, and though he had yet to fully see it, Aliza's as well. That said, they still bounced and swayed distractingly, and it took him a considerable amount of time again to finally look away.

Like Blood Raven before, Andariel folded her arms and looked away, clearly uninterested, but he wasn't concerned about her. She would listen, too.

"Now, where we left off last time, Ellyia – a female Necromancer, out of the Necropolis for her first year of five – had just stumbled into Rednanikyz - a rare male amazon – deep in the jungles of Kurast after having been bit by a poisonous viper, and Rednanikyz had assisted her back to full health," Zyke recapped for the newcomers. "That was the beginning for the two, and their story together is much too long to go through no matter how many nights it takes, so we may need to skip ahead...

"After the viper mishap, Ellyia and Rednanikyz became traveling companions. What Ellyia didn't know at the time was that Rednanikyz had left his ancestral home to find himself a mate, and while he didn't consider her it at first, that quest would alter their destinies together drastically. Tragically.

"From Kurast, the duo had traveled north, into the arid deserts of Kehjistan. Like Lut Gholein, it was hot and dry, and water came as rare as gold. However, unlike Lut Gholein, strong winds create vicious sandstorms from the endless sea of dunes. In these wetter lands, you might not know what a sandstorm is like.

"Winds batter your body like physical blows, and anywhere skin is exposed is worn raw from the sand contained within those winds. Eyes get clogged and go blind without protection, and even with protection it is impossible to see anything other than endless murk. You can't even see a hand before your face! Yes, these sandstorms are unpleasant to endure, yet that is not the true danger of them. By the time they are over, it is impossible to tell direction without markers before hand. To make matters worse, the dunes those storms are spawned of shift in the winds, and nothing will look the same afterwards. People get lost and die, wandering the Kehjistan dunes.

"As for our heroes, while Rednanikyz was looking for a mate, Ellyia was looking for further methods to increase her strength and ancient lore to increase her knowledge, much like the legendary Horadrim Sage Deckard Cain, whom most of you have actually met recently. Despite it being only her first year of five, Ellyia was very strong for a Necromancer by then, and her journey to Kehjistan was for that knowledge. Following rumors of a remarkable tome, the Book of King Escerez II, said to contain accurate information regarding the beginnings of Sanctuary.

"The tome was lost through the ages, of course, and said to be buried with King Escerez II himself, and his tomb deep in the deserts of Kehjistan. That's where this story begins, deep in the Sea of Dunes, with only each other for company...

"Blistering sun burned down from overhead, washing the dunes in heat and causing heatwaves to waver their vision in the distance with mirages. Sand, baked from the sun to form a dark pink, was soft under their boots, and the two often slipped when climbing or descending the large dunes – some reaching well over one hundred feet in height. From the bottom of a dune, one could only see walls of sand around them, while from the top, they see an endless world full of deep holes. The tomb could be in any of those holes, if it existed at all.

"The heat and sand and dryness irritated them, and the frustration of failure mounted up remarkably fast for them. By then, their water was running low, and any form of food besides hard biscuits had spoiled. Turning back would have been the smart thing to do. Would have been.

"Ellyia was stubborn and reckless though, as seen by her folly in Kurast. Not the temperament of a hero who expected to live long and great. And so while she wished to continue and press on until they found it or they died from lack of supplies, luckily Rednanikyz was the voice of reason. He had a good head on his shoulders, that one did. Looked things through logically, practically, and he was cautious to the point of being called paranoid. The perfect match for each other, though one that sparked the most conflicts.

"They were in the middle of one at the moment, too.

"Ellyia's boot sunk too deep into the sand near an edge of a dune wall, crumbling her pathway, and as she began to fall. Rednanikyz, a quick Amazon, grabbed her wrist in time and hoisted her up. He was a handsome lad, with striking blue eyes and long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail in the amazonian style, capped by a simple leather headband. A memorable personality, too, with a dry wit to him that he didn't hesitate to use.

"Prideful as she was, Ellyia did not like having to be saved from the fall like that, on top of her own irritation from the desert, and her only thanks was ripping her arm free and shouldering past him. Fool girl didn't even watch her steps, and she marched right off the other edge! Rednanikyz tried to save her again, yet his own steady footing wasn't enough, and he fell too.

"They tumbled down the sandy wall for fifty, perhaps seventy feet. Sand filled their boots, armor, inventories, even their spell books as they recovered, irritating them further.

"Rednanikyz finally had enough of that desert, and he mentioned so to her. 'Thousands have tried and failed; if this tomb is to be found, it is not to be by us!' he snapped, trying to dig sand from his red leather armor.

"'Don't tell me what is and isn't to be found!' Ellyia shouted back, and an argument began between the two. About their next course of action.

"With their quarreling, they did not notice the approaching darkness from the horizon. A sandstorm, closing in on them. They didn't notice until the raging beast was twisting over their pit of sand, darkening the sky. When they finally looked, all they had time to see was how a wave of sand was descending upon them before it hit them.

"They had the right equipment: protection for their eyes, cloth to cover their skin, and a blanket to hide under. Quickly, the two donned their gear, and they huddled together under the blanket.

"Only their firm grip on the cloth prevented the storm from sucking it away from them, and it twisted and pulled and spat sand at them through it. Eventually, the layer of sand on the outside of it became enough to hold it down with its weight, and the sandstorm attempted to bury them there.

"The raging storm took too much attention for them to remember their argument, let alone speak to each other. Yet they worked together to stay protected, comfortable while pressed together and not working for just themselves, but the other as well.

"After what had to be hours, the last of the howling winds faded away, and the two released their ends of the cloth, exhausted from the experience. So tired were they that they didn't even try removing the blanket from over them immediately, only lying there next to each other, recovering.

"Then, with as much dignity as she could muster, Ellyia turned to her companion, and she finally conceded, 'Perhaps we could turn back, now.' He was relieved.

"They then worked together to lift the weighted blanket off them – buried as they were under what had to be a foot of sand! They stood and retrieved their blanket, packing it away. Then, they tried to get a good look at their new surroundings. And were astounded.

"There, before them, rising a solid fifty feet tall, was a stone statue of the man-raven. The man-raven was King Escerez II's chief symbol, and the statue the only known marker for his lost tomb. And there, behind the looming statue, was a tall entrance-way, blocked with sand along the whole way save a small opening at the top. Just enough for them to fit through. The sandstorm had uncovered the way.

"They had done it! They had found King Escerez II's tomb, and within would be his book. Awed, the duo rushed inside, managing the tight hole, and they slid down a mountain of sand to reach the first chamber.

"As you know, tombs and curses are like death and rot – they go together. However, nothing that came at them could even dent Ellyia's Necromantic army, and Rednanikyz javelin demolished the hordes of opposing undead. Soon, they reached the innermost chamber, where the King rested. On his casket of solid gold, painted on all sides with scenes of his great rule, rested a single tome. _The_ tome.

"Ellyia grinned at her companion, "So do I get a kiss for this or what, Red?"

"Simple teasing, surly, yet little did she know how it affected Rednanikyz, who at that point was trying hard to see her as just a close companion, and not the mate he was looking for. He knew that if he gave that kiss, his strong resolve would crumble, and he shook his head sternly.

"Ellyia, of course, was oblivious to her companion's struggle, and she laughed before grabbing the tome. What happened next, they would both forever remember.

"The walls of the tomb rumbled, sand spilling from the stone ceiling. Dark energies erupted from the casket, energies that washed over the room like a vile filth, and the strength behind it had both backing up, fear rising. Could the Lord of Terror himself be approaching? Death was a friend to Necromancers, yet the energies spoke of something much worse.

"The lid of the heavy gold casket jerked.

"Ellyia's heavy Bone Armor was refreshed, and her many minions moved to stand between her and the casket. Rednanikyz readied his javelin, and he readied himself for death. They would fight together to the very end.

"The lid jerked again, and it moved slightly. The dull _scraaaaaape_ of the lid sent goosebumps down their spines.

"Both warriors looked at each other, and they nodded. Together, they would fight. Together, they would fall.

"The lid EXPLODED off the sarcophagus, and Rednanikyz barely managed dodged to the side in time to avoid it. The heavy gold slammed into the wall, _crushing_ stone and leaving a gaping hole their that would have been his body. Both sets of eyes didn't leave the open casket, though. They couldn't afford that.

"A deep, dark rumble emerged from the tomb. _**Hahahahaha... FOOLS!**__"_ Zyke imitated the sound perhaps too well, coming deep and unnatural from his throat.

"The powers of death swirled up from the dark hole, _bleeding_ green light into the room in an unholy torrent. They swirled all the way to the ceiling, and slowly something drifted up in that cyclone of uncontrolled Necromantic energies. A corpse, reeking of unholy strength, enchantments, and rituals of the dead meant to empower it, hovered in the swirl of power.

"_**Hahahahaha!**_ it laughed again. _**Now I have been freed! You will be the first to know the terror of..."**_ Zyke paused, gauging reactions. Leaning in, eyes wide. Even Andariel was giving him her attention, and she looked as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. In the good way, of course. "AND the fight between them and the ghost of King Escerez II is another story for another time," he finished, smiling cheekily at them.

A wave of displeased groans answered that, while Andariel let out a harsh, "What?" Beautiful, and another successful night of storytelling.

"Now," Zyke said, rubbing his hands together. "Is there any food? I, for one, am _starving_ after that." Paige tossed leftover gargantuan meat, wrapped in a cloth, at his face hard enough to leave a sharp sting. He thanked her, after a moment.

While they ate, Countess began to explain some of the things Olena would be doing for her. Zyke listened with only a passive ear – most of it was surprisingly standard, from what was expected to how to behave – until one particular comment caught him off-guard. "...and of course attending my bedchamber, once we establish a permanent one. On that subject, on the nights Zyke is too... preoccupied to perform his duties of pleasure – which will happen, unfortunately – you will take his place, using methods I will show you later. Perform well enough and I will return the favor."

Olena's eyes bulged at that, and her eyes dipped to Countess's loincloth before averting suddenly. Countess chortled and patted Olena's pale cheek, now flushing a slight grey. "Women have talents of there own, as you will find." It appeared this trio of Dark Hunters had never attempted such a thing to satisfy their own desires, hence why they had been so adamant the day he met them. Zyke had to work at banishing the images from his mind.

While Countess continued, Zyke turned to Andariel. "Tell me, what did Diablo and his brothers tell you if not of the soulstones?"

Andariel's blank expression dipped into yet another scowl, but this one wasn't directed at any of them. "He attempted to deceive us Lesser Evils. He told us that in their banishment, they had achieved a new form of immortality. We had heard of his defeat at Tristram, and the fact that he was alive again seemed to prove that true. Azmodan and Belial refused to believe that, and they remained in Hell, battling for dominance, indifferent to the Prime Evils. Durial and myself, however... We were deceived like fools! I will see Diablo's heart _torn_ from his chest for that, even if it is by your hand!"

Zyke nodded, slowly. So the other two Lesser Evils had remained in Hell only because of their lust for power. That all seven powers of Hell could have walked the world at the same time...! Durial was still here. He would be recruited, or banished.

"Zyke," Blood Raven said suddenly from his side. He looked at her, seeing her pale face and crimson eyes, framed by raven locks - her gorgeous face, enhanced by the long scar on her left cheek. "Making plans to defeat the enemy is always the proper course of action," she muttered, and a subtle shifting in her legs made him realize that they were clenched together and rubbing, building heat. "But the path to Lut Gholein is long, and time is plenty. I have waited long enough." Her low red top, exposing a good portion of pale cleavage like most rogues, held the visible nubs of her nipples, symbolizing their hardness. Her arousal.

For a moment he just stared at her, and her back, face stony. Then, he leaned over and kissed her, and the fire raged up in her suddenly, breaking down the walls of stone. Her hard expression melted as she leaned into him, responding eagerly to his affections, and her arms wrapped around him.

This, of course, gained the attention from the others. Countess stopped speaking to glance at the low tents. She frowned. "Those allow us to go only one at a time, perhaps two if you like squeezing."

Blood Raven broke the kiss only to growl, "We go alone!" With her spectral voice, no one dared oppose. Then, she was back to the fiery kiss.

They stood from the log, and they began moving to Olena's low tent again.

-lemon-

Zyke's boots and chest armor were removed before entering, clattering to the dirt, as were her still-damaged shoulder pads and soft leather boots. Then, she took him by the shoulders and nearly slammed him onto Olena's bedding, climbing on top of him to resume.

Her full, taut ass Zyke had both seen and felt, finally – and enjoyed – yet her remaining fruits had remained hidden to him so far, building his lusts. _The_ Blood Raven, straddling and kissing him. His length strained against his leggings, pressing against her grinding core, yet even that remained hidden still by the loincloth.

His hands came up behind her, and they slipped under the red top. He began pulling the garment up, only to stop when his arms accidentally bumped the bone spikes protruding from her elbows. Sexy, yet made him move carefully around them. More on her hips, too. Seeing his problem, Blood Raven made a sound against his mouth before sitting up, grinding harder against him, and yanking her top off.

Her pasty, full breasts spilled free suddenly, bouncing against her chest before settling. Full, despite the muscle outlines on her abs and pelvis. Dark nipples opposed her pale flesh, both jutting out. She went down again, but his hands went behind her and, with a good hold on her taunt ass, shoved her forward so she was resting on his stomach, her breasts hovering above his face.

One hand remained on her ass, while the other came up to guide a breast so he could take a nipple into his mouth. She used her hands above his head to stay in that position, and looking up he could see the pleasure on her face. He could feel her juices leaking onto his stomach, too. The hand on her ass slide under her – careful of hip-spikes - to feel the start of her lips, indeed very wet.

His tongue swirled her left nipple one last time before quickly lavishing the right. Then, he just slide her loincloth to the side, which was easier than making her remove it. He could see the wet cleft slowly grinding there without much relief. With another hold on her ass, he scooted her even further, her knees to either side of his head.

He had an even better view of her netherlips this way, pearly even in the dark, and obviously slick. They were parted and engorged. His mouth came up around it, and he thrust his tongue inside her. Demon juices tasted different than a human's, slightly. Not bad, though. His hands finally found a use for those hip-spikes, and her gripped them to get leverage to begin ravaging her with his tongue.

The ethereal sounds she made while he did so were lovely as he swirled his tongue around her walls, pulling back only to lick the length of her slit before entering again. The sight of her from that angle, the entire _long_ distance up, from abs to between the breasts to her blissful face, eyes closed and raven hair falling forward, was everything he ever hoped for from her, but he had his own desires.

He pulled his mouth back, ending with a flick near the top of her slit, and his hands moved to her abs, pushing her back slightly. Blood Raven let out a low sound as the lavishings stopped, but she got the idea and moved from his face. His leggings came off faster to her hands than he thought they could, and suddenly she tossed them out the tent, onto the armor piled there. His length sprang free, and her glowing crimson eyes turned to it.

She bent over between his legs to take it into her mouth, and he inhaled deeply at the pleasure of it. The rogue's tent wasn't very large, and for her to do that meant her ass had to be sticking out for the others to clearly see, and the idea as to what she doing obvious. Well, Andariel was actually standing just outside the tent, watching it all with her arms folded. He ignored her.

He could feel Blood Raven's tongue swirling around his member, her mouth wet and warm. Then, her tongue pressed against the bottom, and she slid him deeper into her mouth and began bobbing. He groaned, hands digging through her hair.

While it felt _very_ good, he wanted to see more of her, and he had her stop. Blood Raven's intense gaze fixed on him as she crawled back up, breasts swaying teasingly, and she stopped when he poked into her stomach. Then, she took him in her hand, eyes still on his, and guided him into her, moving down swiftly – from cold air to warm walls.

She had a sharp intake of breath, and he felt why. Not a virgin, but nearly as tight. A sound escaped his throat.

She started, lifting up and dropping down again with a bounce of her breasts, stomach muscles flexing with her movements. Again she lifted and dropped, and his eyes watched her breasts. Then, she started a slow pace like that for a few moments, then flipped the loose strands of hair behind her head and leaned forward, taking him in her arms in a way that made him lean forward. He thought he got the idea.

One arm came around her tight waist, the other bracing himself, and he began thrusting into her. She met his pace evenly, then growled, "Faster..." He complied, and she made a deep sound in her throat.

Her breasts still bounced with each thrust, and now they were even closer. But as he was enjoying them, suddenly he heard Blood Raven moan, and he felt her clenching him even tighter with her orgasm. She shuddered at the sensation, red eyes staring down at him warmly. But he wasn't done yet.

The arm holding her was used to roll her onto her back, and then he was the one on top. One arm held him up, while the other took a hold of a breast. His kissed her and continued thrusting, and her deep sounds resumed. His fingers rubbed, flicked, and pulled at her nipple, and her back arched into him, giving him even better access to her tight hole.

Unlike Countess, her red embers for eyes stared into his the entire time. He leaned down to kiss her again, still thrusting. Her slick, velvety walls felt amazing around him, and he could feel his own end beginning.

Her arms were around his upper back, nails digging into the flesh there. The hand on her breast left it to also brace himself, and he began thrusting even faster, and he was satisfied to hear her breathing hitch. In and out he went into that tight hole, bringing him closer and closer. The pleasure drove him hard, and he could feel it rising up. Her hands came up behind his head, and she pulled him down to kiss him again, moaning into his mouth.

She came right before he did, clenching his tool as his seed filled her in spurts. He exhaled deeply with that, still locked in a kiss with her warm lips. When it was done, he pulled out and laid himself next to her, his head on her breasts, one of the few softs on her toned body.

She smiled down at him, fingers in his hair. "Thank you, Zyke."

He grinned back. "Any time."

Suddenly, Andariel's voice rose from at the front of there tent. "He's finished. Who's next?" She really _was_ watching to see how well he could perform!

Blood Raven's eyes drifted outside the tent then back to Zyke, but her smile remained. "Enjoy yourself." She pulled his head off her, and she was getting out of the tent just as Countess entered, sensuous smile already on her face. The woman smacked Blood Raven's ass in passing, causing the captain to stiffen for a moment before fixing her loincloth and beginning to recover her gear.

Countess was eager from there, and her clothes were off immediately before she crawled onto Zyke, her deep green skin a contrast to Blood Raven's white, and her soft curves to Blood Raven's hard body. She used her hand to coax him into being ready again, and then she began...

"Next," Andariel said immediately after he had come, and Zyke nearly groaned.

He gave Countess's throat a final suckle, tasting her sweat, and he pulled out, rolling onto his back. Countess smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Until next time, then." He nodded, and she rose to leave. His eyes followed her full buttocks out, jiggling with a slight limp. By the agreement, she _had_ to be satisfied, after all.

It took some time, but then Aliza shyly entered the tent, dropping her bow off in the pile outside. She then knelt down, eyes not focusing on his nude state, and she seemed surprised to see how wet the sheet was. She was still in full gear, except her boots and shoulder pads.

He laughed, sitting up. "Well, we can't very well do this without looking at each other." She blushed, but she looked at him. He then regarded her seriously. "Aliza, you don't have to do this because _they_ do. Demons, with a higher drive for lust. You-"

"No!" she interrupted quickly, then blushed again. "I want to."

Studying her for a moment, he nodded. Then, he grinned, "You have me at a disadvantage in matter of dress. Shall I fix that, or will you?"

Aliza smiled, and she settled back. "You."

Zyke's grin turned into a smirk as he leaned in and kissed her. She responded, one hand coming around his slick back. His old armor didn't have buckles, so he simple tugged at it until it gave, and he managed to begin lifting it over her head. Aliza lifted her arms to help, breaking the kiss momentarily.

He had always known Aliza to have a large bosom, despite her lithe frame. It was undeniably noticeable, from the amount of cleavage that showed with her armor to the impressions _in_ the armor. Once the armor was over her head, all that came free, and his had his first real view of them.

Countess's were larger, if slightly, but the woman was also larger. On Aliza, that made hers look even bigger. Large creamy breasts with large, brown nipples to match. If he hadn't just been with two equally impressive women, his mouth would have watered. She blushed under his look, self-conscious.

"Magnificent," he assured her finally, and she smiled. He then kissed her again, but that quickly trailed down her pale neck, her collarbone, and down her one of her breasts. One hand went behind her, supporting her lower back, while the other came up to take a handful over the other fantastic breast. He started slowly with her, kisses that turned to licks circling around the nipple but not actually touching. His hand kneaded the other gently.

Aliza moaned softly at his touch, and one of her hands came behind his head, holding it to her bosom.

Then, his hand on her back went lower, snaking under her loincloth to grope her tight ass, and his mouth finally moved to the nipple, getting it wet before suckling. Her moans came a bit louder, and the fingers on his head curled.

After a while more of this, he felt himself hard and yearning for more. He left her nipple wet, and his hands move to help guide her back onto the sheet. She melted at his touch, following at the slightest movement, until she was lying on her back, staring up at him.

Like this, he studied her, dressed only in a loincloth. Her pretty face peered at him intently, though one of her hands came up to undo the ponytail holding her dark red mane back. Under were her magnificent breasts, pulling his attention for a time. Lower, and there were her abs, muscled like Blood Ravens. Then was her only remaining article of clothing - the loincloth – and on either side were pale thighs slender for running. Adorable.

He bent down to kiss her lips again, hers curving to meet his, and again he trailed downwards. This time, he left a wet mark on her right breast before continuing onward. Smooth abs greeted his lips, shifting with her breaths. His tongue felt her bellybutton, and she giggled slightly, causing him to smile before moving on.

Her softer lower stomach became the loincloth, and his eyes searched hers. Harder when they weren't glowing a fiery red, but he found them easy enough. She nodded. His hands came to either side of the strap holding it, and he began sliding it downward. As it dropped, so did his kisses.

Unlike those before, she had a patch of hair there, and he kissed right through it until he reached her lips. The loincloth came off, and he inspected his prize. Dark hair was trimmed, and her netherlips visible through it, glistening and damping the hairs around it. With another smirk at her, he lifted her legs over his shoulders and dipped his head in.

Demons definitely had a different taste, though this had a trace of Aliza to it as well. She gasped and mewled, sounds they hadn't given either, and her hands returned to his head, fingers running through his white hair. His tongue ran the length of her slit a few times before ending at the top and feeling around for her clit, and when he found it she gave a little jerk. He gave that attention for a bit before going lower and penetrating her with his tongue, her coarse hairs tickling his nose.

Her fingers curled in his hair again, and he set to work. Her body shook as he did this, and her moans and gasps increased in frequency, as well as little mewls of his name. As he was finishing up to move on, she suddenly seized his hair, her thighs squeezed his head, and she let out a loud moan. More juices coated his tongue, and he lapped them up, surprised. She had orgasmed from just that.

He then pulled back and lowered her legs, seeing a satisfied grin on her face. Wiping his mouth, he moved forward. His member hovered before her still glistening entrance, and he looked back at her. She gave him another nod, bracing herself on her arms. Her large breasts moved as she lifted herself slightly.

Again, he moved slowly. Just the tip at first, to see her reaction. Then, he slid into her a bit more, and she made a sound. More, and another sound. Finally, he just finished, letting out a hiss. She, like Blood Raven, hadn't done this often, and she was extremely tight. He waited a few seconds, until her eyes were back on his, and then he pulled back and thrust back in. She squeaked. Adorable was the only word!

He moved a bit faster, settling into a rhythm. Her large breasts rewarded him with delightful bounces each thrust, though she didn't seem to notice, biting a lip and giving off her sounds. Her pubic hair was a change, but not an unpleasant one. Another thing that made her Aliza. He could feel it press against him each thrust, as her tightness enveloped him and breasts gave him that intoxicating show.

That continued until she suddenly lunged forward to grab a hold of him, giving off some high sound in her throat as she orgasmed a second time. He laughed, kissing her when she relaxed slightly. Her eyes had dropped to half-lidded, and she almost appeared about to fall asleep. But she wasn't done yet, and neither was he.

"Zyke..." she said softly, almost slurring the word.

"Hmm?" he asked, almost about to start thrusting again.

"Would you like to try my breasts?" Her eyes opened a bit more, and she grinned mischievously at him. His eyebrows rose at that.

Now, he was on his back, member still slick from her juices and standing cold in the night air. Then she was there, kneeling between his legs, her breasts swaying near him. She smiled up at him, and then she started.

Zyke watched, intrigued, as she grabbed her breasts and pressed them to either side of his length, enveloping in their warm, pillowy softness. Then, she used her hands to lift her breasts up and down, the slickness from her juices allowing it to glide, and the pleasure of it filled him. He let out a sound of his own at that, and she smiled again, beginning to go faster.

He could only lean back and let her work, absorbing himself in the pleasure. The friction made it get warmer and warmer. However, the juices from before didn't last long, and it took him giving her a third orgasm, her tight folds clenching him even tighter, before she started again.

As she pumped her breasts over his length, he could feel his own orgasm approaching, and he let her know. She worked faster, and it got even warmer. He watched her working vigorously, her face intent and his tip peaking and vanishing between her impressive assists. He was almost there...! However, the juices dried again, chafing them, and she quickly took him into her mouth, sucking hard. That took him over the edge, and his seed exploded into the back of her mouth.

Aliza took it all, smaller as it was his third so far, and after sliding him out of her mouth, she swallow it all. She then licked her lips, sending him another sly smile. He liked that look on her, especially with her hair loose like that, ponytail removed.

Aliza just moved in to kiss him again when Andariel reminded them of her presence. "Next!" The rogue blushed hard enough to be noticeable in the dark, and Zyke laughed, kissing her again. She dressed quickly, trying to avoid the other woman's eyes.

Olena entered next, and she stripped as fast as Countess had.

A long night, with very little sleep involved.

xxx

_The the last of the five Captains of Hell – under direct command from Diablo himself – collapsed with a strangled sound, body splattering into the pool of blood created from the four others. Zyke didn't even need to use corpse explosion to finish him off._

_His nostrils flared as he exhaled, his fury and desire for their blood slowly bleeding out of him. Then he was the calm of death, gazing impassively at the decimated horde. Back to the Hell they spawned from, never to return to the mortal plane. The hordes within the Dreadlands were now without leadership._

"_Zyke..." his companion muttered, her soft hand resting on his arm. He looked at her, and a great lust blazed up within him. She smiled at him, her javelin clean of blood – she never even had to use it, with him there. "Your strength has truly become great. More than even the Elders of your Necropolis... Greater than even the Prime Evils, should they ever break free." He knew this already, could feel it coursing through his bones with rapturous energies._

_He nodded to her, kissing her hotly while surrounded by the still warm corpses of their enemies. "Great enough to stay with you forever."_

xxx

Cain was there the next morning, standing on the stone bridge waiting for him. On the other side of the bridge stood a great portion of the remaining rogues, and at the front Kashya and Akara. Also with Cain, however, was a man in grey and blue, sitting on top of a small caravan.

"Warriv is also traveling east, and I felt having a place to rest my weary legs would be welcome," the aged man said as Zyke approached, hobbling over with his walking staff. "He doesn't trust your 'companions' much, but he acknowledges your great deeds, and he feels safe in your capable hands."

Zyke looked at this Warriv, and the man nodded to him. Zyke smiled and waved casually, before nodding to Cain. "That certainly would make things more comfortable in that blasted desert." Cain eyed him for a moment, wise eyes seeing more than just flesh, but he voiced his agreement.

They moved out as two groups, Zyke's companions one and Warriv's caravan the other. Cain walked with Zyke, between both groups.

After awhile of speaking – Zyke had a great desire to speak with the legendary Horadrim Sage, of course – Deckard Cain fell silent. The man rubbed a hand through his considerable beard, and his bushy eyebrows furrowed as he again studied Zyke intimately. Zyke glanced between him and the road enough not seem like he was staring at either, and it was obvious he felt awkward from Cain's look.

Then, the Sage spoke in his strained voice, "There was once a man who shook the world, not too long ago. A _young_ Necromancer, hard as that is to believe, yet the tales I've heard of him always described him so. Powerful enough to make the High Heaven's tremble and the Burning Hell's afraid of the dark, it was said. Word of him spread everywhere I traveled before returning to Tristram. A man of extraordinary deeds, each as great or greater than the last.

"And then, suddenly, he vanished. Rumors still spread around, but nothing new. The Necromancer appeared to have simply stepped off the face of Sanctuary. Some say the gates to the High Heavens had opened for him, and he had took his rightful place there. Others say he broke down the gates to Hell, and he was on his way to purge everything there. Others, still, say he had gone mad and corrupt with his power, and he left to join the forces of Hell."

Zyke looked at the Sage with a raised eyebrow, though the man was now looking down the road instead of at him. Zyke, too, had heard these rumors. Cain finished, "Necromagi Zykinander, was his name. I couldn't help but see some similarities between you and him." Still looking down the road, as if not interested at all. Just making conversation, like saying the sky was blue.

But Zyke heard the inference, and he laughed. One hand clasped Cain on a bony shoulder, careful not to hurt him. "My name is just Zyke, nothing more, and I am just a bard, not some great Necromancer."

Cain nodded casually, yet he appeared unconvinced. "Well, if you ever by chance happen across this Necromagi Zykinander, perhaps you could pass along my thanks for this book, given just over four years ago." The Sage pulled out an aged tome, glinting gold in the light, with a printed man-raven on its cover.

xxx

"_Your five years are up, Necromagi Zykinander!"_

_They had come in the middle of the night. The elite core of Necroguardians, fifty strong, all with their summons out and ready, a trailing army of hundreds of skeleton warriors, magi, and golems of all sorts. Several had even brought revived corpses, now black while under their servitude._

_Zyke hadn't been prepared, and his own army wasn't with him at the time. He leapt from the sleeping roll, naked, and his Bone Armor sprang up around him. Without his enchanted gear, he could feel how his mana drained. A fire golem erupted from the ground between him and them, and a Bone Spirit proceeded towards them as he filled the sky with curses._

"_I can feel it!" one of the Necroguardians shouted as their army moved to attack him. "He's a Shackled! Necromagi Zykinander is Shackled!"_

_The woman who was to be his wife had moved when he did, scooping up her javelin – equally naked – and charging the horde, a shout on her lips. Amazon to the bone, and entirely fearless._

_But they too had curses, and she was incapacitated fast, to the point where she could only move weakly and gesture towards him. Two Necroguardians held her by the arms, pulling her away. "Zyke!" she shouted, striking blue eyes wide with fear, now._

_Bone Walls crumbled under their tenacity, and those minions he managed to strike down – a great deal of them, at that – he couldn't do anything with. His fire golem could barely last ten seconds before needing another recast. His eyes found hers, though, strained as he was by holding them off._

_His own eyes filled with fear as he saw her getting dragged away, into the forest surrounding them. "No! Ellyia!"_

"_Zyke!" she shouted back, struggling weakly yet insistently._

"_ELLYIA!" he shouted starting to move towards her. A clay golem was there, suddenly, and it knocked him back even through his Bone Armor. He sprang to his feet again, regardless, panic gripping him. "NO! STOP! ELLYIA!"_

"_ZYKE!"_

xxx

Red, short for Rednanikyz. Zyke, short for Zykinander. One backwards made the other. Switch the names, switch the genders, and Zyke had himself the finest line of stories heard since that of Tristram. The tales of an Amazon and a Necromancer, Ellyia and 'Rednanikyz.' A tale of greatness... and of tragedy. A tale that started with Ellyia, a fool Necromancer poisoned by a blasted viper, falling into the river the sexiest Amazon she had ever met was bathing in. A tale that started with him, a fool Necromancer poisoned by a blasted viper, falling into the river the sexiest Amazon he had ever met was bathing in.

But that wasn't him, not Zyke the Bard. Zyke the Bard was a traveling storyteller, who did what he must when he must. Zykinander was a Shackled Necromancer, corrupted into mostly a demon for his dabbling in the True Arts. Zykinander's darkest desires had been inflamed by his corruption. His lust for pleasure, killing, power, wealth... Zyke the Bard was eager for women, quick to kill enemies, revealed in the power surges, horded the gold he earned from his kills...

Two entirely separate men.

But both had lost their Ellyia, his lovely Amazon mate who was to be his wife one day, where she would have coaxed him into forming a harem, as was natural to her people. She would accept only the greatest from her husband. She was his javelin, and he was her army. Then she had been taken from him, and when she was released, she had died from grief, they said. And so had Zykinander.

In the lows of his life that followed, never a moment sober, a man had taken the remaining husk and breathed to life Zyke the Bard, traveling storyteller of lands near and far. Zyke the Bard was no Necromancer, nor Shackled, nor demon. Just a man recovering, spreading entertainment to the mortal world.

A man who had come to the Rogue Encampment upon hearing news of their Monastery, fleeing east from the tragedy befallen in Bramwell. A man forced into helping them, doing what must be done. Den of Evil, graveyard defilements, Prime Evils... His harem, as had been established, was a tribute to the woman he had lost and would have built one with.

And so now here he was, traveling east still, but with a purpose. To do what must be done. To recruit or kill Durial, another Lesser Evil, before moving on to the three Prime Evils. For breaking his oath to no longer build power again, the Necropolis would come after him. Let them. This time, they would fall.

To Lut Gholein, for them. The next step in this momentous journey. Perhaps a story would be told about it, one day. His story, the story of the storyteller, Zyke the Bard. It had a nice ring to it, if he did say so himself.

Perhaps it would be told... One day.

* * *

AN: Alright, let's dissect this story.

The length of just Act I became so long that I decided to end it there, instead of all five acts, and I feel like it would be too much of a stretch to force this along. I gave it all the originality and twists I could. What follows is too expected and repetitive.

A few things to mention. Most descriptions are attempted to be accurate to the game. Beauty, obviously, is impossible to tell from the five pixels that make up faces there, though the scandalous dress code is fairly accurate from what I saw. Descriptions are a mix of what I see from playing and the tiny bit of concept art I peaked at. For example, the red, ripped up leggings I gave Raissa were what I saw, though in an Andy concept art I saw that it was actually supposed to be some strange twisting thing, which I later gave the Vile Archers (I saw the concept art after the Raissa scene). Personalities were forged of a splutter of game quotes and what background story I saw, before adding my things.

This was supposed to be more parody and humor and less sexual, but... That's just how it came out. For example, a Paladin was supposed to appear, called a game name like Holyshieldz, and turn hostile to Zyke, and Zyke kills him and takes his ear. It didn't fit anywhere, though.

As any hardcore Diablo fan might notice – not Hardcore mode, but as in intense – I tried using as much game quotes as I could, as fluidly as I could. That was fun, at least. And things like giving a Mercenary armor got me thinking, and laughing. Really, how do they put in on right there and have it look the same? Making Aliza switch pieces right in front of Zyke was the result, though the trimmings came later.

There might be one more chapter, as there's still some life in this story, but not a complete one like this for Act II. More like an epilogue... Or perhaps a second chapter, one that accelerates the journey through the next four Acts (IE doesn't go through every damn quest), if the response to this is well enough. Would have another few lemons, if so.

This story is complete, so I'll leave my original notes here for your viewing pleasure. Those spawned this story, and from just that all this came. I hope you all enjoyed!

* * *

Story: Ladies, Ladies, Ladies. A Necromancer, only one step from being a demon himself, is noticing the attractiveness of the demons he is killing. Possibly harem, obviously parody. Blood Raven joins first, and they fight together (she raises zombies and as they die, he raised the corpses as skeles). Andy, succubi, and lashers. :D

-Take note to observe actual scenarios and looks.

-Never forget NPCs.

-Despite his corruption, he insists on storytelling. Inner Sight claims he is too close to being a demon, but he still insists on storytelling. Tells stories to his ladies. Bard?

-Thawing potions… wink, wink.

-Blood Raven _is_ the Rogue from Diablo I, so her spellbook or whatever has the old spells… like golem.

-Start each chapter with "So there I was…" followed by perhaps a paragraph of first-person, situation detail before moving on to third person story. First scene is surrounded by the Rogues (wink), he holds up his hands "Ladies, Ladies, Ladies, please ~R~."

-His stories resolve around himself, obviously. A necromancer and an amazon. Genders are switched, to throw people off.


	2. Chapter 2: Act II

_I'd advise reading this first._

Chapter one is a stand alone story, meant to BE a stand alone story. However, after some proding, I broke my own rule and finished it. My rule was simple: if writing a harem story, end at the harem's formation; NEVER write harem interactions. The reason is, the interactions never turn out right. Naruto stories, Harry Potter... All harems just lose their flavors half-way through once the harem is actually formed, when the author fumbles in the interactions.

And so, I want you all to keep that in mind when reading this. I tried my best, but harem interactions are nearly impossible to do adequately. If you are a girl reading this, you've been warned: a guy wrote this and as such it is an appeal to male-reader satisfaction.

ALSO, I split the second chapter into four parts - the remaining four Acts. I did this for two reasons. For one, Chapter Two is 130,000 words, and as such it is much too long for a single sitting. The other reason is, despite that I condensed this somewhat, I kept multiple lemons per chapter. IDK about you, but I always find more appreciation when lemons are spread out, not rushed past in the bulk of the story. Nine lemons (or so) in one chapter just seemed too much, even with its length.

WARNING: There be lemons in your near future, should thou choose to read! This story is a harem, so you be facing harem lemons. If you have the taste, read on, if not, skip them.

_

* * *

So there I was... Victorious on the peaks of Arreat Summit. Strange how it utterly opposed in going after the first two brothers. Wet and humid, for Mephisto. Hot and dry, for Diablo. And now cold and windy, for Baal. Blistering colds, the kind that numbed the fingers and turned skin purple, the kind that left frost in the hair and a weak flush on the cheeks. Baal will pay for this. I swear it. Oh Heavens above, not again! BAAL WILL PAY FOR THIS! THIS I SWEAR!_

"Aliza..." Zyke sobbed, hugging the corpse closer to him. Her lithe body was hidden away in thick but light clothing and furs, armor the red of an amazon, to stay warm yet mobile. Not mobile enough, though. His iced cheek pressed against her pale one, and it felt even colder. Tears froze on his face even before they could fall.

Olena had given up her spear to become Countess's handmaiden, yet she remembered enough of her former life to bow forward, fist into palm before her – the rogue's way of honoring a dead sister. Her white dress whipped in the sharp winds, yet she herself remained poised rigidly.

Countess was beside her, deep green face on the verge of blue from the cold, snuggled deep in furs that could be dropped at the hint of a fight. Her expression matched the color, a set coldness to her. "We will get her back again, master. We will."

"And will get our vengeance," Blood Raven confirmed, echoing his thoughts. She was kneeled in the snow besides Aliza, having checked for the rogue's vitals. Of them, only she had truly braved the cold with just her unholy toughness, still garbed in red top with matching loincloth, soft, crimson boots laced to her knees. She showed no sign of the temperature affecting her.

If any thought Zyke needed physical comforting, that would be Rrajhess. The Sabre Cat, armor lined in fur despite her own sleek, dark grey coat, had all four of her armored breasts pressed into Zyke's side, her arms around him in a tight embrace. She purred soft mutterings to him, trying to soothe his distraught mind.

But they had it all wrong. Zyke didn't cry for Aliza's death. No, death was a friend, to him, and he knew it to be a comfort for all who were finally embraced by it. He didn't cry for losing her either. She was his Mercenary, thus he _would_ be getting her back from Qual-Kehk down below. That was just it, though. He would sever her from the loving chords of death, tearing them apart to thrust her back into this cruel world just to be with her again.

The first time they had done it, a bleakness had taken the red haired vixen. She stood apart from them, doing her part as a Mercenary yet doing little as a Sister of the Harem (as Countess had jokingly named them, some time ago). She did nothing at night but cry, and she said little more than absolute necessary.

She had recovered, eventually. Nearly a full week before she returned Zyke's embraces, and another before she requested a passion-filled night with them. From then she was the same, smiling and blushing and giggling as she always did. But the darkness of the episode was in her mind, looming over them all painfully. One night not long ago, she had woken Zyke up while the others still slept, and with pleading eyes she had requested he never let her go through that again. He had promised. Then, she never brought it up again, and it was behind them.

And now he was forcing her through it again. He cried, wishing and hoping life into this corpse, wishing and hoping he wouldn't have to do what he knew he would. It was too late, though. Blood Raven had confirmed it, as if the Ancient's whirling axe crushing her chest cavity through that fantastic armor wasn't enough.

Andariel was there, too, and she had resumed her natural form, towering over them all. She had wrestled one of the Ancients down herself, matching mighty limb for mighty limb while her deadly poisons set to work. A stitched hide strained against her massive chest, only desired to protect sensitive nipples from the cold. The curved plate again covered her womanhood.

The Lesser Evil had her arms folded as she scowled at the now open door they were to proceed through. "Nothing left now but Baal and his remaining harem... We were supposed to celebrate..."

That was true. Apparently, she had given a large portion of her personal handmaidens to the Prime Evils, in an attempt to appease them many years ago. Most had died below Tristram with Diablo. Baal, however, still had his in full, and he hadn't hesitated in using them as personal guardians. Andariel had planned on taking her underlings back from the final brother and using them to provide great pleasure to Zyke's group, as celebration for defeating the Ancients and a lull before confronting Baal.

One such handmaiden was with them, Karylia by name. A succubus and thus servant to Andariel, yet accepted into Zyke's harem as easy as the others ever since pulled from the Frozen River, when they rescued Anya. She was of the Snow Witch variant, with light blue skin opposing black wings and hair, a captain among the Blood Temptresses who had been there. Her bat-like wings were folded around her against the buffeting winds, covering her massive breasts capped with small nipples. A dark blue thong and leather boots were her only clothing outside of towns, like now.

Karylia stood near Andariel obediently, yet the look she gave Zyke was full of sympathy and sorrow. It had actually surprised him that succubi were masters of pleasure and _comfort_, until explained that one must be comfortable in all matters to experience true pleasure, and it was through that comfort that succubi weeded their way into men's hearts before draining them of life energy. Still, it meant that she did care.

Finally, though, Countess and Rrajhess pulled Zyke away from Aliza's cold body, and Blood Raven buried her there under the snow. Zyke then opened a portal back to Harrogath, and he went through alone. Aliza normally was the one who would have went with him – she was his connection to humanity among the harem.

A few minutes later, he returned, guiding a lithe body huddled together under a thick cloak and more. The girls didn't hesitate in closing in and surrounding the resurrected rogue in a warm, loving embrace. Andariel's large arms almost encompassed the whole group from the outside, while Karylia's wings filled the gap, also protecting them from the winds. Aliza preserved through it stony faced, her light eyes dull and staring past them at nothing.

Rrajhess couldn't bear that look upon the girl she affectionately called 'Fleshling,' and she offered Aliza one of her many thawing potions as Blood Raven returned Aliza her bow. Aliza took the bow but didn't acknowledge the potion. Zyke saw what the feline girl was getting at though, and a hope blossomed through him at the idea.

He opened the rogue's mouth, and Rrajhess poured the yellow potion in. Aliza swallowed automatically. Slowly, the paleness in her cheeks – a match to Olena and Blood Raven – receded into color, and a pink tinged there. Her eyes grew wider at a slow rate, and she began looking around, if only little glances. Then, as the potion continued its magic, more life filled the rogue.

A smile grew on her pink lips, until they were pressed against Zyke's. Her arms returned to the others, and she hooked a beaming Rrajhess to her tightly, pulling away from Zyke to also kiss the Sabre Cat. She was back to normal, in a remarkable time.

The potion continued working on her though, spreading that warmth throughout her being. It reached her loins, and, as they were notoriously known for – and why Rrajhess loved them – a great arousal built in her. Which she groaned about, shortly. Openness was key in a harem.

Smiles spread around the group – Zyke most of all, though Rrajhess was a close second. Even Anadriel smiled in relief, and a large hand reached over the group to stroke the rogue's hair. "Now, for our celebration."

"But just us," Aliza pleaded suddenly, tightening her grip on those she had her arms around. "R-Right now, I just want to be with you all." No one argued.

They finally separated, though Rrajhess and Zyke still clung to Aliza, and together they went through the hole to the first level of the Worldstone Keep, to have their passion-filled celebration before defeating Baal, last of the Prime Evils.

xxx

But perhaps this is too far ahead, for much had happened between here and there.

The 'here' could be traced far back to the foot of a wide range of mountains, the bottom of the pass up to the Rogue Monastery from Lut Gholein, on the breadth of the endless sands. It was night there, the first in a week-long journey.

Two camps were unpacked separately and at a distance, though with a firepit to share between them. One camp was a small caravan, manned by a single man in desert garb and his guards. They pulled out a tent for the owner and sleep-mats for the guards in an orderly, experienced fashion. The other camp was less official, with large cloths draped out to form what looked like a single, massive sleep-roll. As if all six intended to sleep there together.

But that was a matter of later, as currently all members of both camps were split around the fire, with Zyke the Bard and Deckard Cain of the Horadrim the connecting point between the two groups in the ring. The bard was finishing up a story for those collected, from a personal collection known as the Tales of Ellyia and Rednanikyz.

"...Now, Ellyia was trying to be careful about this. Press too hard and Rednanikyz would reject the idea; press too light, however, and he would simply ignore her. Very careful...

"Now remember, this happened deep in the jungles of Kurast, where the two had first met. Calls and shrieks of animals unseen, both benign and malicious, surrounded them, as did the musty smell of the uncultured wildlife. Alone and peaceful, the feelings impressed on them were. A revisit to origins; a break from perilous adventuring.

"So Ellyia took her bath in the waters of the nearby river – known to them to be safer than most, from familiarity – and she was easily in sight of their camp, where all Rednanikyz had to do was merely turn his head to see her in the water. She turned her back to the camp to allow him to do just that, not looking back once. Afterwards, she only partially dried herself and dressed in her leggings. She wore only a brassier for a top, too." He hadn't, of course.

"And so, still glistening with water from her bath – plan in motion, mind you – she returned to the camp, sitting herself next to Rednanikyz only the most fractional distance closer to her Amazon companion. He was seated at the fire in such a way that he didn't even have to turn his head to have seen her in the water. Which was perfect.

"'Hey, Red,' she said, planting her hands on her knees so he could see her chest in a... better light.

"'Hmm?' her companion asked, emotionless as a _boulder._ His eyes remained on the fire, not even glancing at her!

"She turned her head to him, wanting to study his face, and she grinned. 'I know you said you don't have yourself a girl back at home, but was there ever anyone who caught your eye? You know, some girl with the backside to turn heads or anything?'

"Remarkably, he still didn't look at her! And his face remained just as impassive. 'Turned heads? Yes, but not mine.' Remember, Ellyia didn't know this, but he had left the Amazon islands to find himself a mate, someone not from there.

"Hearing this, though, Ellyia raised an eyebrow. 'Any _men_ that turned your head, then?'

"Still no reaction from him! 'If there was, would that bother you?'" Little had Zykinander known then, Ellyia had been testing him for a harem possibility with that.

"Now _that_ opened a new perspective of possibilities for the young Necromancer," Zyke laughed out loud, "and her eyebrows rose. But the plan continued. She would get her kiss from him if it was the last thing she did! One hand went to his leg, and at first it only rested there. Then, she said, 'I want you to pretend that I'm her. Or him. Or whoever. Kiss me as you would them, Red. Just to see what it would have been like.'

"For a long time, Rednanikyz only stared at the fire, still impassive, like he was ignoring her. The only reason Ellyia didn't walk away in defeat was because normally he would have pushed her away by then. Then, after that long, suffering silence, Rednanikyz turned to her. He was still that unanswering expressionless.

"'I tried,' he said suddenly. 'I tried so very hard. I wanted our friendship to continue as long as possible, and I _tried_, but you pressed...!' His gaze was intense on her, and a fear gripped Ellyia. Had she pushed him too far?

"Then, suddenly, Ellyia was on the ground. The world spun around her as she was dazed, not understanding what had happened. Had Rednanikyz struck her? Then, suddenly, she noticed.

"Rednanikyz was straddling her on the moist dirt next to the crackling fire, and his lips were a fire of their own against hers. She had planned on taking things slowly, starting with a kiss and working her way up with him, but apparently the animal had been unleashed in her companion, and he smothered her with kisses.

"The Amazon finally stopped his assault to glare down at her. 'I love you, El, and I _will_ have you for my mate. Tonight we make it official, under witness of the moon above us,'" Zyke smiled fondly as he recited.

"Ellyia realized then what her teasing had truly led to, and without hesitation she found herself returning those feelings. Her hands came up to undo the Amazon's red armor, exposing his wide shoulders and muscled chest. His hands came down to her, and... Well, you get the idea. Let's just say she needed another bath that night.

"And so the fate between the two were sealed, starting a path that would lead to bliss and contentment between them, even as they continued adventuring. Little did they know, that night had also sealed the fate of their tragic downfall, and already forces were in motion that would move against them and their love.

"And thus ends tonight's story for the two lovers," Zyke finished with a clap, again stretching his hands out for the fire. It had been much easier to recite that night as Olena had left her breastplate on.

"Wow," one of the guards muttered, while one of his friends nudged him about being a romantic. Most nodded agreement, though.

Olena, however, agreed for a different reason. "You actually_ finished_ one of the tales for once! That's amazing!" Zyke laughed sheepishly.

With their bellies full and a few more words shared between Zyke and Cain, the two groups returned to their respective camps. For sharing a campfire, the actual sleeping grounds were quite a distance away. Barely shouting distance, even in the night. For the best though, if one knew of Zyke's harem.

That night had already been planned out for him. Andariel, Lesser Evil and greater succubus, had deemed Zyke's performance with the women the previous night satisfactory, which in her words meant she would grace his bed. However, she wanted him fully rested when dealing with her, and so she waited for this night.

-lemon-

Now, Zyke had been treated to many sights both exotic and erotic in his travels. Watching his four girls and Andariel strip before him under the moonlight on that makeshift bed was by far the greatest of them all.

Blood Raven moved with casual procedure, simply stripping her clothes as if she were alone. Countess shimmied seductively, swaying her hips as her top and loincloth came off. With a smile, she coaxed a blushing Aliza into also doing so, and afterward she took both the naked Olena and Aliza under each arm, and she slowly caressed their bodies while watching Zyke. Andariel's black gaze didn't turn from Zyke's once as she undid the ties holding her cloak closed and she removed that and her undergarments. All clothes went in a large pile in the corner of the sheets.

Poor Olena's breasts were dwarfed next to the monstrous bosoms of Countess and Aliza, but her high cheekboned face and small lips gave her a petite cuteness. Aliza's dark patch of hair stood apart from the demons' smooth clefts, pressed together as the three were. For a moment Blood Raven sat down cross-legged, a glorious mix of pale tightness and fullness, before Countess shook her head and called her over. Blood Raven moved, after a moment, and soon four bodies of appetizing female flesh were huddled together, and Zyke's eyes couldn't leave the endless sea of curves and fruits.

The tightness in his leggings was _painful._

But Andariel, the great succubus despite her current human form, would not stand for being overlooked. Zyke's attention finally turned when the Lesser Evil's lips were pressed against his.

From the start, he felt he had an idea as to how this night was going to turn out. A warm tongue snaked across his lips, slipping between, and her hands worked a deep massage on his back as they kissed. He lost himself in sensation as the massage, sending shivers down his spine, worked its way slowly up, her full lips wrapped around his tongue and sucked, and she ground her apex into his hardness all at the same time.

He didn't even realize that she had taken his chest armor off until cool air bit at his chest, especially since her massage didn't break its relaxing ministrations for even a moment. And at some time they had gone down to their knees on the blankets, and her knee was circling his straining bulge pleasantly. That Andariel was more skilled than the other girls – even Countess – was an understatement. She was a damned _sex demon._

Her mouth stayed focused on his, finding new ways to spread pleasure – like rubbing his lower lip between hers – while her flowing hands worked their way to the front, sending tingles through hard ab muscles. Then they went down, where she was still continuing the flow of pleasure through his pants. Somehow, she managed to use two fingers to continue the massage while undoing his buckle, and then the massage worked his pants downwards.

She reached his boots, and for a moment he thought she would have to stop - have to stop the onslaught of sensation. She didn't. Instead, with her tongue working inside his mouth, she shifted her weight against him and he fell backwards. Her womanhood ground into his manhood during and after this, slicking it, and he noticed once he hit the blankets that his boots and pants were gone! Her lips curved a smile around his mouth.

Andariel's fingers worked firm circles into the muscle along his stomach even as she rubbed their groins together. Those went down, and she started something with just her fingertips along his shaft that had him groan. If this continued, he was going to finish before it even began! And he had endurance!

Two fingers slid under his shaft to lift it slightly during this, even while her netherlips worked near its base. Her magic fingers worked downwards slightly, and there was a wet warmth. With her warm lips on his doing almost-as-interesting things, her large, perky breasts and hard nipples pressed against his chest, and that below, he didn't notice how it happened until it did. He was in her.

Hot, tight walls didn't just clench around him. They _pulsed_ around him with a rhythmic beat, and he couldn't contain his pleasure any longer. With a groan against her mouth, he released in her, right at the penetration.

Andariel laughed at that, but she didn't stop. Her fingers worked their way around his sides until they could go no further. The pulsing around his length continued, and she gyrated her hips with him still in her. His hardness barely went away before it was back again, and she knew.

With her wet tongue tracing his lips around his open mouth, she pulled back finally to be sitting up, and her breasts lifted off his chest to be before his face. Then, she started. Her walls clenched tight and tighter, tight and tighter as he slid out of her, almost to the tip, and then she came down again with a bounce that made her breasts smack audibly, if softly. More tight pulsing, with pleasure flowing into him from her netherlips.

So great was the pleasure as she continued, hands still at his sides massaging deeply into his muscle, that he lifted his hips without even the intention of thrusting. Suddenly, her hands snaked under him, continuing the massage on his lower back, and he groaned. How could she possibly...?

His own hands were clenched during this, as he watched her breasts smacking against her chest, the surreptitious smile on her face. His back was arched for her, with her hands working under him at his lower back, and her thrusts against him were measured perfectly not to slam him in a way that made the position difficult to maintain. Like this, he could see his length appear and disappear inside her lips, surrounded by the triangular patch of hair barely lighter than Aliza's, and he could feel that press against him when he was deepest inside, with her pulsing trying to suck the seed out of him.

She was dominating him, and he was helpless to it. Her wetness, mixed with his fluid, trickled down to his stomach, and the dance continued. The only good news, besides the magnitude of the pleasure he was receiving, was the look of ecstasy on her face, slowly but surely building. Her breathing was even beginning to accelerate.

One of his hands came up suddenly, to grab a heavy breast that almost bounced out of his hand. She didn't try to stop him, only made her first sound – a barely audible intake of breath. His thumb found her nipple and pressed it... It was hard to think what he was doing when her core worked him like that. Into slicked tightness, amazing pulsing around him, then out again. And in! He was reaching a second orgasm already.

Between thumb and first finger, he pressed and tried to roll her nipple. His hand fumbled and the breast slipped out, bouncing against her chest attractively. He needed some semblance of control, yet all he could do was keep his legs flexed up, relishing in her deep massage and unnatural netherlips. He wanted to just close his eyes and let the pleasure consume him.

For a moment, he did, in and out of her tightness he slid. Then, with a grunt of sheer effort, he lunged forward to wrap and arm around her waist and rolled them over. With his other hand, he flipped her and settled her to her knees, and with a shaky hand he plunged himself back inside her from behind. His hands settled on smooth hips, and he began thrusting powerfully.

Andariel made no sound to this, only braced herself on her arms and looked back at him with her midnight eyes. Her long red hair was tossed over the other shoulder, and with her bent like that he could still see her breast sway with each thrust. Oh, he could still feel her pulsing around him!

His hands gripped her sides tightly, and he forced himself on her even harder, each thrust smacking loudly. He growled satisfaction as Andariel gave a moan. But her tight walls sliding around him were too much, and he found himself reaching his release inside her.

He didn't stop thrusting until his energy was spent, muscles burning and orgasm waning. Even then that was only to slide out of her, settled to his heels, and have one hand continue where he left off. He would get this succubus to reach her end.

The hand reaching around her moved up to find and attack her clit, while the other moved back to press up against her thighs and slip fingers inside her. Andariel gave another pleased sound, and he saw her flash another smile to him. His fingers were drenched instantly, of course, but that only served to get him hard again when it came.

This was it.

Using his slick hands to spread her cheeks, he eyed his new target. His still slick member probed her upper hole, and she gave a surprised sound in her throat. Impossibly tight, but he forced his way inside her slightly. He then forced his way further, and both of them groaned at the sensation.

Then, he slid out all together to enter her tight lower hole, gathering more juices, and he returned to her rosebud. He forced his way in again, this time even further. He pulled back and slid in even further. So tight! Andariel made a sound in her throat that was closer to pain. Gathering more of her juices again, he went even further. Almost there. He pulled back, and then he thrust himself all the way.

If it weren't Andariel, he would have called her sound a whimper. He himself almost did himself. So tight it was painful. He pulled out a final time, gathered even more of her juices – that tightness was barely noticeable after _that_ – and then he thrust back in her to the hilt again. Then, with his still wet fingers on her sides, he began to set a rhythm.

Andariel's sounds weren't all too pleasant at first, but she didn't oppose his choice of pleasure. It took effort of both hands and legs to keep himself moving. Then, slowly, Andariel's sounds become the groans and moans he wanted to hear, and he worked even harder. Her eyes finally left him, closing as she lowered her head. One of her hands reached up to fondle a swaying breast.

Each thrust was an effort, but he pounded away in that impossibly tight hole. After two orgasms, he could hold out long enough. His body smacked into her ass, rocking her whole body forward each thrust. The thumbs from his hands moved back to spread her cheeks wide for him, and he managed to go deeper, and a low, throaty groan rewarded him.

His hard grip on her hips was leaving red marks noticeable under the moon, but he didn't care. He pounded away, hearing her low moans and satisfied sounds. But the pleasure aroused from her tighter than tight asshole was becoming too much, and he was... Her throaty sounds suddenly rose to a high pitch squeal he never thought would come from her lips.

More juices from her lower lips squirted against his legs, and she contracted around him. His eyes bulged at that, and suddenly he shot his seed inside her, without warning. Andariel took a breath from her orgasm only to give another low groan at that, and he barely managed to force his way out of her.

He fell, whole body limp, next to her, and to his surprise she fell into him, equally spent. Her black eyes stared up into the starry sky above, one hand resting across her stomach and the other going around to her ass, likely feeling sore from that. He wanted to wrap an arm around her, hold her to him, yet all that energy had been sent into forcing her hips to him during that. So he just lied there, next to her.

"Well..." Andariel said finally around her panting. Her eyes shifted to him, a barely noticeable difference. "I guess you may add me to your harem."

With the focus that had driven him, he had almost forgot about the other girls. Fear clenched him as he looked over to the others. All eyes were on him, though Countess seemed to be starting Olena's lessons as her long fingers were working away inside the corrupted rogue's parted folds. The other hand was inside her own, too. Even Blood Raven and Aliza were pleasuring themselves, though Blood Raven kept it to no more than rubbing a breast while Aliza worked away at herself with one hand, the other tugging a nipple. The sight of so many of them... fingers slick with their own juices sliding in and out of themselves...

He felt himself begin to harden, and it was _painful._ If he had to satisfy _all_ of them tonight...

Countess, however, was a minx with the right ideas. She pulled her hands out of the two lovepots, licking her fingers clean, and produced a minor healing potion and the white _stamina _potion for him. Her grin was wicked. Zyke smiled and let his head thump softly against the blanket.

xxx

_Zyke flinched as he entered the room. Not because of the smell – death and rot were too familiar, for that. No, he flinched when he saw the simple corpse lying on the ground in the center. White haired – a former Necromancer – yet with the wrinkles and spots of age. The surrounding torches burned the man's image in his mind._

"_Zykin, there you are!" Mother sighed when she saw him, and his little legs rushed to meet her. She smiled and hoisted him up. "Now, watch Father work. You'll do this too, one day. My little boy, a grown Necromagi."_

_Zyke tried to beam in her arms. That was his dream, to be one of the greatest, just like Father. A grown..._

_Thought froze as Father brought back his fifth skeleton – it having died accidentally the day previous. The corpse exploded with the summon, splattering cold and wet gore along Zyke's black tunic and pants and face. It stuck to him like mud, some pieces of viscera sliding down his face. Like mud._

_Mother, eyes bright green under white tresses, beamed at Father, his newest skeleton shambling to the man. She was equally blood splattered, and her tongue reached out to catch a crimson drop on her lip. Zyke trembled in her arms, struck silent. It stuck to him like mud._

_That was the first he had seen a skeleton actually raised._

xxx

The week had passed, and the caravan settled down for one final night among the plains. Lut Gholein rested on the horizon, torches within the city blazing in the failing light. A few more hours to reach it, though that was a few hours of darkness that Warriv didn't trust enough to press. Not a mistrust of Zyke's group, but of more natural things like a hole that could break an animal's leg or such.

By then, even the merchant found it hard to remain wary of Zyke's companions. He had even laughed at one of Blood Raven's dry comments, and at times he struck conversations with some of them. Andariel, however, scowled the man away at any approach, though nothing more than that.

In that time, the structure of the harem had been formed. At least an establishment, that would likely adjust with time. Blood Raven became a close confident, someone to go to with questions and discuss things with. That wasn't to say he couldn't or wouldn't with the others, but he felt closer with Blood Raven in that regard. Aliza was his Mercenary and behaved as such, always there for him when he needed her, and she was likely the most chaste with him outside of the bed, with Blood Raven a close second. Recalling earlier words from Ellyia, they were the ones he was beginning to love.

Countess, however, was becoming one of those he lusted. But as Ellyia had tried to explain, it wasn't just a physical lust. He didn't only go to her for pleasure at night. There was just something to her that had him smile, even outside the bed. He didn't want to sit and talk with her about oncoming decisions and burdens that they were likely to face. No, when he spoke with her, it was always light and comfortable, and during that time he wished to hold and kiss her. Of course, her sensuous personality made it hard to hold those heavier conversations, and she always relaxed him, by presence or deliberate action. And, strangely, during the night she had taken to occupying the other girls if Zyke himself was busy with another.

Andariel was the oddball out. It was lust, without a doubt. However, she remained quiet and distant outside of everything else. She would give short answers for questions, scowl away anyone who wasn't Zyke or the other girls, and mainly stick to herself. She was no longer sulking or glaring constantly anymore, though, and she insisted vehemently that she was a part of his harem when asked, and at nights she seemed to be trying to prove that through her passion and skill, tired as that made Zyke. Perhaps she needed more time to open up... or was planning something underhanded. Time would tell.

And then there was Olena. Much had changed with the girl with the almost cruel face and quick smiles and dangerous pouts. Those had stayed the same, yet of the girls, only she declared herself not of his harem. Zyke was a means to an end, a man who could satisfy the inflamed lusts within her, though she greatly enjoyed his company otherwise as well. However, her life was to be Countess's maid, and that meant pleasing her mistress over herself with him. Her spear had been left somewhere, and Countess mentioned that when first arriving in Lut Gholein, she would be buying Olena proper garb to replace the breastplate and thin loincloth that still drew Zyke's eye. Not just that, but Olena was still more than willing to have her share of Zyke, and likely she would so long as Countess remained with him.

Of the group of them, he in no way felt the raging love he had felt for Ellyia. Not yet, at least. It was starting, though, with an attraction that was beginning to form bonds between them. Bonds formed by attraction or lust, depending, yet bonds just the same. Already he couldn't imagine Countess and her curvacious, green body gone from them, replaced by another woman, or Blood Raven and her wit replaced by another soldier. No, they were them and only them, and they were his, now. And he was beginning to feel like he was theirs, now, an echo of what he felt with Ellyia.

A week they had traveled like this, each getting a feel for their new lives together.

That night, Zyke again told more of the Tales of Ellyia and Rednanikyz. Telling of his own life from a reversed gender was fun, even if the Amazon of the story still saddened him, though it didn't feel strange at all. Speaking of the Necromancer as if he and her were not the same person came naturally. They were _not_ the same person, simply.

Zyke stretched his arms wide as he returned from the fire, yawning. He really _was_ getting more tired lately. Countess was there before his arms came down entirely, and he repositioned to include her. Of course, the lack of sleep wasn't necessarily _bad._ His grin matched her smirk.

However, before they even made it to where they were to sleep, there was a sound. A soft ting of metal on metal, like armor shifting. Moving in a group of warriors, that sound was not uncommon. However, _these_ particular ones wore a wide variety of cloth and leather, and the noise wasn't near Olena or her breastplate.

Refined reflexes didn't exactly kick in as Zyke turned his head towards the sound, merely curious. They were surrounded by soft sand, after all, with nothing to worry about around for miles save Lut Gholein, still a torch in the distance. That one casual look was all the warning he got.

Dark shapes gliding silently forward through the sand, already almost to them. The only thing not blending perfectly into the small dunes were green eyes, gleaming back at him in the dark. Then, as his mind attempted to process what was happening, the shapes were upon them, and strong arms swept him from Countess.

For the first time, he felt it. The kinship. These shapes were demons! Because of the blinding force Andariel was putting it out constantly, he hardly noticed the feeling anymore, yet he felt the same tingle from these things that had just ambushed them cleanly. Countess made a noise at this, and the dark shapes were brought to the others' attention.

"Cat demons?" she asked suddenly, hardly showing the alarm Zyke had expected as he was still being dragged away. Strange, none of them were doing anything to help him.

Something hard slammed into the back of Zyke's head, and unwillingly, the world slipped from him. He fell unconscious.

The girls watched the Sabre Cats disappear into the distance with Zyke until finally they vanished entirely from sight. Blood Raven was in the process of stringing her bow as she approached. The rogue captain hooked her arm through it afterwards, shouldering the bow, and she looked into the distance. "Should we rescue him?"

Countess folded her arms under her breasts, staring out into the night. Her smile was back, though, strangely. "I think not, actually..." Andariel stopped Aliza from going anyways with a hand, and the Lesser Evil managed to get the rogue to stay with a word. Countess broke her gaze away to look at her servant, who was pouting after the demons cutely. Too cute. "In the meantime... We can start your lessons."

xxx

"_And this one, Zykin... This one is from us," Mother said as she stood next to Father, offering a wrapped rectangular shape. She smiled warmly as he took it, and Father nodded once to Zyke._

_At thirteen years old, Zyke removed the paper wrapping and saw what lay within. He was floored, eyes bulging and jaw dropping. Both parents smiled at him._

_There, in his hands, with a wood binding wrapped in cured leather, with the design of the bones of a human hand impressed into the cover, was his first spell book._

xxx

Now, have you ever woken up one day, naked and bound to a wooden table, surrounded by a large pride of four-breasted catwomen? Not very likely. Zyke, however, is a man of different potential, and his slow journey back into consciousness came assisted by very pleasant sights.

At first, he thought he was seeing doubles, until a minor healing potion was forced past his lips, and his head cleared immediately. Then, his eyes focused on exactly what he had seen. One pair of breast, covered in a fur colored according to the type of Sabre Cat with nipples peaking out between that, rested naturally as a normal woman's; however, immediately under that was a second pair, slightly smaller than the former, with them resting on top. Then came narrow waists, furred yet shaped like a fit woman's, followed by sleek-furred mounds with obvious impressions of clefts. The following legs started normal yet ended in paws, bending almost like the hind-leg of a cat.

Tails drifted to the left and to the right behind each woman, sometimes visible under them between their legs. Faces made an interesting assortment. Rounded or heart-shaped, with high cheekbones or normal, thick or small lips, each carrying its own variety of normal women's looks. But they all had cat noses, pressed against their faces and ending with a split down the upper lip, whiskers stretching to either side. Also, each had the impression of a cat's shape, protruding forward slightly more than a woman's would have. Above gleaming and slitted eyes – pupils widened to where they were almost round, currently – were heads with no more hair than the fur that covered them entirely, and two triangular ears at the tops of their heads, some twitching.

Of course, these were a warrior race even before the corruption Zyke could feel from them, and scars could be found in any size, anywhere on their sleek bodies, from notches in their ears to mars visible through the fur. Not on all of them, most certainly not, but some. There had to be a dozen and a half of them or so, and of them perhaps two had many scars, three with only some, and another two with only one visible mark.

The woman Zyke judged to be their leader stood out from them. No scars, with a jeweled circlet around her forehead, a silver medallion with rubies dangling from her neck, two silver earrings, and a wide assortment of bracelets that clacked and rung when she moved her arms. Of them, only she wore a form of remaining clothing, in the form of a sheer veil and loincloth.

It was she who had given him the potion, and in her other hand was a second, this one yellow in color. A thawing potion, then. She held it out for him. "Drrrink."

Despite his state of undress, Zyke didn't actually feel that cold. Their location was a large stone building inside what he assumed to be an abandoned village, if the lack of sound or light from outside was any indication. "No thank you, actually... My name is Zyke the Bard, and I'm a traveling storyteller. Perhaps this is a misunder- mumph." She just stuck the potion into his open mouth and tilted so he drank. With no other choice, he did.

It wasn't too often he had those, but he knew the effect well enough. A warmth spread through his chest, banishing the cold he had hardly noticed in the first place. It continued spreading, immersing him in a warmth better than five women under a single blanket. 'Better' was a relative word, though. It spread lower, and a new effect reached him. As it settled into his groin, an arousal built in him, and he began to stiffen before their watching eyes. In that state, his eyes began roving the quad-stacked breasts with appreciation, as well as the furred nether-regions.

The woman who had fed him the potion turned to the others. "Tonight, we gatherrr herrre in celebrrration of the Moon Hunt! As trrradition has decrrreed, when the Moon Eye opens wide enough to match the Sun Eye, we went on the prrrowl, and we have caught ourrr prrrey. This male, we sacrrrifice in the name of the grrreat Moon Goddess!"

A large torrent of yowls rose to that, with a few excited mutterings of, "Finally, something otherrr than a Marrrauderrr!"

Now, well-traveled as he was and with considerable knowledge through his storytelling, Zyke knew little of the Sabre Cat race. He had only encountered them once or twice before, back when he had traveled with... Ellyia, and they had parted on agreeable terms both times. However, he knew very well that anything involving 'sacrifice' most certainly wasn't to be desired.

Yet that burning desire from the potion still raged in him, and he studied them with the same amount of attention he put in struggling to get free. Four breasts? How delightfully exotic... No! Sacrifice, bad! His already abnormally strong lusts burned even stronger, roaring for release.

"I, Sarrine, as Prrride Prrriestess, rrremain the maiden, and I devote myself to the greaterrr, underrr the grrreat Moon Eye." Suddenly, she produced another thawing potion, and she herself drank it. She moved back, away from the table Zyke was tied to. "Rrajhess, you may begin the rrritual."

A Sabre Cat approached the still weakly struggling Zyke, stripped of her armor like the others. Her fur was a contrast of light and dark grey, with the light running along her front and thighs in addition to hand-paws and feet-paws. The dark filled in everywhere else, most noticeably with her entire head and face, which reminded him slightly of the dark skinned Paladins. A Cheshire grin rested on her face when she reached him, tail lashing from side to side behind her.

-lemon-

He was deathly afraid of her claws and at the same time as aroused by her presence, his eyes fixed to her four breasts – dark nipples peaking through the ashen fur. Her paw came up and reached for his member. Fear won over, and the ropes binding his arms made a sharp sound as he pounded away from them, trying to get them to snap. His body tried to twist away from her, but he was confined. The lust still burned inside him.

Then, suddenly, the furred hand lash out and...! Zyke had closed his eyes, not willing to watch the desecration of his manhood. After a moment of no pain, however, Zyke felt what was happening, and his lusts made the pleasure even more intense. She was stroking him, claws still retracted inside her paws. Soft pads pressed into him, the same dark of her nipples and nose.

He groaned audibly from just that, and her grin spread wider. "The potion is worrrking its due courrrse. He is... _rrready_."

She glanced back at the Priestess, and the woman seemed to be struggling with herself. Then, she nodded, and this Rrajhess abruptly leaped upwards.

She landed softly on the table on all fours, her breasts bouncing before Zyke's eyes. Her feline features regarded him with excitement. "You are ourrr sacrrrifice of pleasurrre to the Moon Goddess. May she accept it and watch overrr us, and _Lorrrd_ _Durrrial_, as she always has." Then, she lowered herself onto his chest.

Her fur was an obvious difference, as were the abnormal amount of hard protrusions against his chest that were her nipples. She grinded her groin against his stomach, and he could feel that she was wet already. That rhythmic grinding went lower, until his length was pressed between the furred cheeks of her ass, another new sensation. He could even feel her tail brushing against his tip as it moved! He groaned again, though it came closer to a growl.

Rrajhess purred loudly as she lifted and lowered her hips against him like that, the sleek fur sliding over his shaft, and she continued until her wetness began to coat him, and suddenly one of her uplifts became more as she moved further so he was pressing against her slit, and she came down again, now with him in her.

Zyke wanted to break his bounds and take her at his own pace, mainly with wild abandon. Instead, he could only control his hips, and he used what little that was to grind hard against her, feeling her sleek fur beginning to grow slick around her center. However, as if she knew his thoughts, she hadn't hesitated in starting, and she started pumping him with a pace he was eager to match.

Purrs and mewls filled the near silent room as he thrust into her, and his own sounds joined hers, the satiation of his burning lusts being too much to dim his voice. His eyes remained wide and wild, latched to the sight of her four bouncing breasts or watching himself sink into her core over and over again, with wet sounds each time.

As she rode him, Rrajhess leaned over to present her many beautiful breasts to his face, and she purred, "Suckle." He did, mouth latching around a nipple and sucking hard so it didn't slip out accidentally from their movements, and she gave a sharp yowl but then smiled, a furred paw coming around to hold his head there.

Breasts with fur were certainly different with his lips there, but the nipple he was running his tongue over was much the same. He wanted to hold this woman to him as he ravaged her and devoured these breasts! All of them!

Her walls around him weren't near as tight as Blood Raven or Aliza, but the slick pressure was more than enough. Her warmth only worked with the thawing potion, and he thrust harder, singularly striving for the satisfaction of his lusts. She responded eagerly, purrs vibrating against his face.

Her damp fur, when it pressed against him each thrust, was exotic even after the last several nights, which somehow served to keep his lusts yearning for more. In this state, though, he wasn't able to last long.

He felt the feeling rise in him, groaned with it, and he plunged into her, breaking the rhythm as his seed spilled out into her. That was only for the first spurt, however, as his lusts roared against stopping even despite his orgasm, and he suddenly thrust into her again at his own pace, spreading his orgasm longer. He was just finishing when she tilted her head back and yowled louder than before, crushing his head to her teat and her walls clenching around him, more juices spilling onto him.

Then, her cold nose and lips pressed against his cheek, and she hopped off the table. He groaned when his undiminished hardness left her, staring at her dark grey ass longingly as she swayed away from him. His eyes searched frantically among them for more – needing more. He saw the Priestess, shivering as she withheld herself from the potion's effects while watching that. His eyes begged her over, and hers stared longingly. Yet she resisted the urge.

Suddenly, another Sabre Cat was there, this one a tan Huntress, and he slid in her easily. He moaned with relief, and they started things anew.

xxx

_Blood splashed along him, tarnishing clothes and getting in his face. Chunks of gore were there, too - pink and red bits falling off his black garb to the bloody floor with little squelches. His eyes hadn't even blinked at the bloody explosion, however. They remained transfixed, watching as his summoned energies obeyed his intent, and the bones ripped free to form a skeleton._

_He had done it! He had performed Necromancy!_

xxx

"Halt, identify yourself."

The man stopping him wasn't even a guard, only a sun-dark Mercenary. Brown eyes watched Zyke and his hooded companion warily.

Zyke held his hands in a gesture of being unarmed. "I am Zyke the Bard, a traveling storyteller. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

The Mercenary blinked at that, and suddenly his spear was thrust to the side, away from Zyke's throat. _"You're_ Zyke the Bard? Back here at Lut Gholein? Oh, this is great news! I am Alhizeer, and I have heard great things about you from the citizens here!"

Zyke smiled and shook the man's dark hand. "A pleasure, Alhizeer. Drop by Atma's tavern sometime. You may be able to catch one of my recitals." The Mercenary expressed his desire for that, and he waved Zyke and his companion through.

Lut Gholein. A sandy, tan city, full of goods and loud voices, with people of all over. A woman here wore a pink veil and was garbed red all the way to her slippers. Another, there, held a basket over her head, and her tan midriff was exposed. A man there curled a white mustache between fingers as he bartered goods, and a boy ran through most likely trying to snitch loose purses.

He passed a burly man who looked like a soldier, and, though try as he might, he was unable to sneak past _that_ road fast enough.

"_DEMON!"_ a loud voice shouted strongly. Zyke cringed, while his companion froze stiff. He waved her off, though, when a single nail like a blade peaked free of her long sleeve. Drognan had his staff raised above his head as he marched straight for Zyke. "A demon has invaded the city! He lies in hiding, waiting to strike at whoever let's their guard down!"

People heard the shouting, and with recent affairs, they stopped to listen. Many glanced between him and Zyke, until the Vizjerei mage was right in Zyke's face. "I can _sense_ you, filth! Guards! Kill this demon! BOTH! Kill both of these demons!"

Again a white nail snaked out of the sleeve, and again Zyke waved her off. The burly man from before was there, suddenly, one hand resting on a belt knife. "What's going on here?" he boomed.

Drognan waved he staff at Zyke's head, and he was forced to dodge back. "This is a demon! I can sense him!"

"My friend is a reliable source when it comes to things like this, stranger." A large hand landed on Zyke's shoulder, and the man's eyes narrowed as he studied him. Then, suddenly, his eyes widened, and he bellowed a laugh. "Zyke? That you? Oh, Drognan is at it again with you, my friend!"

The people who were watching suddenly erupted in an excited murmur. "You hear that? Zyke is back!" "Zyke the Bard is back?" "I've heard him before! His retellings are astounding!" "Oh, Drognan is after Zyke again. I wonder why that is..."

"No, Greiz!" Drognan pleaded. "You must listen! This man is a _demon!_ The cloaked one is one too! Please, you must listen! It is because of him that we are facing the darkness we are!"

Greiz grumbled something and forced the staff vender back before clasping an arm around Zyke. "Good to see you, friend. Times are troubled. Jerhyn even employed my Mercenaries to get this city under control while he pulled all his guards inside the palace, for some reason. Now, Warriv's caravan has returned, after so long, and now you have also come. This bears a good omen."

Zyke laughed, walking with the Mercenary employer. His companion followed silently, still hidden by her cloak. "Yes, there was some holdup at the Monastery path, but that's been cleared. Good to see you too, my friend... I finally hired myself a merc of my own."

Greiz laughed again, giving Zyke a pat on the back. "I never thought I would see the day, _Zyke the Bard!"_ Then, he settled, and a grimness took a hold. "But I'm afraid that must mean times _are_ tough if even you need a little protection." Abruptly his smile returned, as if the grimness never was. "Atma has been speaking of you, lately. You should see her. Speak your words, and this time I'm sure she'll present you with her fine self."

Zyke grinned, remembering his once-goal of seducing the bar owner, and his crushing failure. She had offered plenty of her highest standard harem girls for his pleasure, but never herself. Now, though... Now, he could manage himself without that insatiable desire. "I think I will see her, if only for a drink. I have friends here I must see."

Greiz nodded and sent Zyke on his way, and the hooded companion followed silently. The large man watched them go, and he noticed the very feminine outline of Zyke's 'friend.' He laughed at that, though he was sad to see that her many sashes holding the cloak closed were tied at the back, covering what had to be a fine rear from his view.

Zyke glanced at the crowds for someone familiar but found no one, and with a sigh he ducked into the tavern, enjoying the shade as a refuge from the outside heat. He removed his hood as Atma herself approached, one hand on her hip in a pleasant sway.

"How may I- Zyke?" Her almond eyes lit up suddenly, and her sultry smirk curved into genuine excitement. "You came back!"

"Of course, of course," he waved off as she led him to the bar. "Who else will attract the masses of customers into your tavern? Certainly not your girls. Only Zyke the Bard, and don't you forget it!"

Atma laughed and produced two glasses. "Oh, I certainly haven't." She filled the left one with rich drink called the Buried Scarab, his favorite from before. "What'll you have, hun? On the house, for being with Zyke here."

Only silence as the still strangely hooded girl only sat herself on the stool and nudged Zyke with an elbow. He coughed into a hand and spoke for her. "Thawing potion, actually."

Atma blinked, and then smirked as one of her eyebrows lifted. "So, she's one of _those_ friends? Well, who am I to deny them that?" She reached under the counter and pulled out a yellow vial, pouring it into the second glass and sliding it over. "Careful, hun. No frisking in the bar or you get tossed out on your sweet rump."

Beautiful, with a mouth to match, Atma was. He remembered clearly why he so desired to have her before, but now she was more of an old friend. "Thank you, my dear Atma. I will be back tonight, of course, and I'm afraid we must speak then. And, as always, the offer still stands. I will come to your room personally and recite the more... erotic passages of Ellyia's journey into your ear while imitating the actions in full, should you so desire." Old friend, perhaps, but a man could hope, with a woman like Atma.

Atma laughed, and she finished with one of her sultry smirks. "Perhaps, my dear Zyke. I must attend the other customers, but I expect you here tonight!" She sashayed away, hand on hip again.

Zyke took a long drink, parched after the desert, and when he finished, he turned a smile to his companion. She managed to tilt her drink back and slam it all down in one go without her hood slipping. As he opened his mouth to say something, the sound of someone running on the wood landing of the bar reached him, and he – along with the others – turned to see who it was.

Aliza slowed at the doorway, her soft boots coming to rest as her light eyes swept the room. There were a few whistles at her from some of the men – well earned, with her loincloth and cleavage inducing armor – before her eyes found his, and a smile bloomed on her face, which was red from either the heat or running.

In three steps she was too him, and she planted a deep kiss on his lips for all to see. That, of course, brought attention to Zyke, and after some grumbles people noticed who he was and began to murmur among themselves.

Aliza pulled back from the kiss and slipped into the stool next to him. "Zyke, I was so worried! They all said that you'd be fine, and that we didn't need to go after you. Still, I worried. Are you alright? Did those demons hurt you in any way?"

The soft purring that had been coming from Zyke's left stopped suddenly, and suddenly a claw appeared from under the sleeve. "No, no!" he said quickly, trying to divert attention. "It was quite pleasant, actually."

Aliza stared at him for a moment, then blushed. "It was one of _those_ nights, wasn't it?" Zyke grinned sheepishly, and she slapped his arm jokingly. "I swear, Zyke. When the others hear about this..." She looked past him and finally noticed the cloaked girl, and she realized that she was with Zyke too. "Zyke, who is... She's one of _them_, isn't she?" That wasn't said cruelly, only curiously.

However, the cloaked girl leaned forward to glare through the cowl, eyes glinting green from the dark depth. "I am Rrajhess, _Fleshling._ I have taken this man as my mate." That was said challengingly.

Aliza blinked at the hostility, while Zyke wanted to cover his face in his hand. "Fleshling?" she asked herself, looking at her own hand and then at Zyke. She shrugged, and then extended that hand towards Rrajhess. "I am Aliza. I have _also_ taken this man as my 'mate.' Welcome to the harem."

Rrajhess stared at the hand for a moment, and then, slowly, she reached out and shook it, engulfing the rogue's hand in the sleeve so that no one saw how hers was furred. But before she let go, the catwoman gripped Aliza's hand. "And my sisterrrrs and I arrre no _demons,_ Fleshling_._ We arrre of the Sabrrre Prrride. Rrrememberrr that." She released her hand.

Aliza frowned as she rubbed her hand. "Right, your a kitty. Got it."

Zyke took another long gulp from his drink. He _knew_ he had been lucky with the others getting along so well, even with Aliza. Rrajhess – to the Sabre Cats, the female decides the mate and he has no choice – did not mind the idea of others in his harem, so long as she didn't have to like them. Already, he foresaw trouble.

Ellyia had warned him about this, when explaining harems to him. Often, two women wouldn't mix well, leading to tension. She said that they must work it out on their own, however. Separation only prolonged it, and forcible intervention turned their anger to him. Ellyia had turned a big, bright smile to him and advised, "Hide." He felt like doing that already, and Rrajhess hadn't even met the others yet.

Aliza turned back to Zyke, regaining her smile. "We all had to pack into Warriv's caravan to enter the city, and the guards knew him well enough to not have to search him. After, Warriv had given them all cloaks like Kitty's here, and Andy and I reserved a room at the local inn. We should be heading there now. Countess was... restless, to say the least." She blushed after that.

Finishing the rest of his drink and leaving a tip for Atma, Zyke and Rrajhess followed Aliza out. The rogue lead them across town, towards the northern reaches, almost to where Zyke had entered from. "I was out in the city, looking around," she was saying to Zyke as they walked, "when I heard rumors of the great 'Zyke the Bard' returning... Well, it appears you were being honest about your occupation after all."

Zyke gave a strange look at her wide smile. "Of course I'm a bard. What else would I be?" She laughed, while Rrajhess remained silent.

Elzix saw Zyke and squawked. "Z-Z-Z-Zykinander!" That froze Zyke mid-stride. The man saw that, and his words came out in a stumbling rush. "I-I-I've been a g-good man since w-we parted, honest! I s-settled here, and I-I started this inn. Y-Y-You're welcome to s-stay here free of charge, of course." He gave a nervous laugh, then paled. "I've been honest, I swear! Ask anyone!"

Zyke recovered so suddenly one would almost wonder if he had even paused. "Hello there, innkeeper. I'm afraid you must have me confused with someone else. A similar name, after all. I am Zyke. Just Zyke, or Zyke the Bard if you prefer."

The bald man only paled even further, and he began backing up slowly. "That is a-all very good. Remember, free of charge. I'm a good man, now!" He fled.

Aliza blinked after him. "Strange. Have you met him before, Zyke?"

"Not even once," Zyke answered simply and started them forward again.

Aliza nodded slowly at that, though she mouthed the word, 'Zykinander.'

The rogue led them up the stairs to the suit rooms, and she opened the door for them. Once it was closed firmly behind her, she gave Zyke another kiss before leading him into the next room.

Where they entered was a kitchen, stocked with clay jars of food and water. The next was for lounging, with large, flamboyant pillows spread around for sitting. To the left was an open balcony, with colorful drapes swaying in the wind. To the right was a curtain for privacy, open for now, which revealed a large bed with equally colorful blankets and sheets. Directly across from them was a closed door, which Aliza had quickly explained was a washroom. Strange, that she had blushed at that, too.

All the girls were there, luckily, as Aliza had explained on the way over that Andariel was using her human form to also inspect this town of 'mortal maggots.' Countess had Olena working a fan on her while seated on one of the pillows, and she and Blood Raven had been engaged in a conversation before they entered. Andariel was out on the balcony, taking a look out upon the city.

Countess rose to her feet, glowing eyes sparkling when she saw the newest guest. "Please tell me you brought one back with you."

Zyke took a breath and gestured to the girl. "Everyone, this is Rrajhess. Rrajhess, this is Countess and Blood Raven. The one in the white robe is Olena, and the one out there on the balcony is Andariel." Olena had apparently sold her armor already, and she now wore a thin robe that was cut low enough to display pale cleavage and with slits up the sides to show her thighs when she walked.

Rrajhess removed her hood, revealing her dark feline face. Countess's smile widened, while Blood Raven's eyes stayed on Zyke. "This man is now my mate."

"Zyke," Blood Raven said, finally. She also stood, brushing raven dark hair behind her. "We have decided to add a limit of seven to this harem, including yourself. Six girls. You are allowed only one more after this Rrajhess before we become cross with you." Countess's smile dimmed – it was obvious she opposed the idea – while Aliza patted his arm and mentioned she would like a limit as well.

Zyke met Blood Raven's stare for a moment before smiling and nodding his acceptance. "Of course, my dear." 'Cross' meant his life was going to be hell, not that he had any intention of exceeding their wishes.

"Now that you are here and we have our... town for resting," Andariel said as she walked back into the room, black eyes intense on him and not even once glancing at the cat-like girl, "I can take us to meet with Duriel."

"You wish to see Lorrrd Durriel?" Rrajhess asked, surprised.

Zyke sighed. "I told you about this already... We are tracking the Prime Evils, and we are giving the Prince of Pain a chance to work with us or else face banishment back into the abyss."

Golden eyes bore into his, the pupils narrowing into slits. "Surrrely you arrre not..."

A wave of power whip-lashed the room, and heads swung to face it. Andariel was there, her red hair sticking straight up over her as it had when he first met her, and she glared hard at the Sabre Cat. "I am Andariel of the Lesser Evils, Maiden of Anguish, daughter of Lilith! Duriel will _join us_ or he will _die._" Rrajhess's pupils had dilated with fear to where they nearly filled her whole eye now. "And never again will I hear you call him _'Lord'_ in my presence, or I will kill you myself. In this harem, Zyke is your lord. He is your master. He is _our_ master, just as he will master Duriel when we face him. Mark my words, demon, or you will live only to regret them."

Rrajhess took a step back from Andariel, into Zyke's side. "B-But men arrre..." She started to mouth 'inferior,' but she changed her mind at Andariel's harsh look. Instead, her eyes broke away from Andariel's to look down at the pillowed floor. She mumbled, "I'm not a demon."

Zyke's arm came around the trembling girl, and she leaned into him, trying to draw comfort. His eyes met Andariel's, and she held the look for a moment. Then, the show of power receded, and her spiked hair fell around her again. She nodded her head to him, and he sighed. At least she had only given that little burst of power instead of unleashing her entire demonic presence. That might have the wrong sort of people coming after them.

One thing Zyke knew was Amazons, and although this girl wasn't one, the Sabre Cats reminded him greatly of them. She had chosen him as a mate during the Moon Hunt – a celebration among them for the full moon – and to her, he was all but her husband now. No different than the rest of the girls, really, yet something about that stood out to him, and he felt a need to comfort her properly. His other arm came around her, and he felt her tail curl around him in return.

He saw Aliza smile slightly at Rrajhess's dressing down, and he gave her a disapproving look. The rogue had the decency to wipe the look and blush. He hoped the two would patch things up soon.

Like that, he addressed Andariel. "Tonight I wish to meet with some old friends and tell stories in Atma's tavern. We can rest, today, and tomorrow meet Duriel."

Andariel met his stare again before she lowered her head in acknowledgment. She disagreed, he understood, but she took her oath of servitude to him seriously and bowed to his wishes. Countess was the same, if a bit more loose as to what service meant. Right now, however, the green skinned woman was smiling delightedly at Rrajhess. "Welcome to the harem, Rrajhess. I have heard only rumors of your kind where I was from, and I find myself excited to meet you."

The girl had stopped her tremors by then, and she lifted her head to meet Countess's look. She returned softly, "A pleasurrre."

Countess's smile widened. "I hope so."

xxx

_Zyke's dagger met the other with a sharp ting, and he pressed hard to try and throw his opponent off balance. To his side, his skeleton hacked away at another, both wielding half-scythes and battered shields. His opponent was a fellow Necromancer named Alexizar – or Alex – and he was a friend growing up._

_Zyke's dagger slid from Alex's, and suddenly Zyke reversed his hold over it so the blade came down instead of up. Alex slashed out, but Zyke defended quickly. Like that, Zyke slide his blade down to Alex's dagger's guard, and from there her used the leverage in the reverse grip to spin Alex's dagger out of his hand._

_Zyke didn't hesitate to press his advantage, shoulder ramming into Alex's chest – cracking the outer layer of decorative bone – and he swept his feet out from under him. Alex crumpled, and then Zyke's dagger was at his throat. Alex's skeleton fell at the same time he did._

"_Winner, Zykinander!"_

xxx

"'For Kaminor!' Gail's clear voice rang across the battlefield, his bright eyes ablaze as he thrust his longsword into the sky. 'For the King!'

"The men, those brave soldiers who rallied to Gail's call, returned the cry, roaring, 'FOR KAMINOR! FOR THE KING!' And they pressed forward, forcing Alminach's army back. Steel sweated blood at the battle, and it most certainly was no quick victory, yet with Gail standing strong and proud among his battalion of _free men,_ they dealt crushing blow after crushing blow, and with no choice but to retreat or lose his army there, Alminach blew his horn!

"The cowards ran with their tails between their legs, leaving Gail and his men victorious. The town of Millock was free of the tyrant Alminach's iron grip, finally. They cheered and shouted, celebrating their victory with sweat and hoarse voices, still panting from the battle and many wet with blood.

"But Gail did not cheer. No, his eyes of the bluest sea watched Alminach's men retreat, and a feeling settled low in his gut like a mug of Atma's Stonewhiskey. He knew that they would be back, and he knew Alminach would return with an even larger army. Millock was saved, yes, but Kaminor was not yet free of Alminach, the great tyrant whose very name blights the histories and legends like a demon of the Burning Hells!" Several men grumbled angrily, agreeing with him.

"And so Gail turned away from the retreating army to see his men, relishing jubilantly at their newly found freedom. He knew Alminach would be back, yet he remained silent. His men _deserved_ their celebration, they had earned it with their blood and lives. That night they held the great feast, the one known as the Three Nights of Tears.

"Oh yes, the Three Nights of Tears was NOT the days of mourning following Gail's death, as many fools seem to believe. No! For three nights the citizens of Millock cried tears of _joy_ at their freedom and victory, feasting and drinking to Gail's name and to the King. There were even rumors that Gail himself would be the next King, following the death of King Abazar the Wise.

"On the dawn of the fourth day, Gail stood alone on the hill we now call Shattered Hope, and it was there – with the emerald banners of Kaminor whipping in the wind behind him – that he looked out upon the Low Plains where he and his men had fought, and it was there that he decided that in order for Kaminor to _truly be free_, Alminach would have to be more than expelled from the lands.

"Alminach - Scourge of the Winds, Devourer of Hope, Betrayer of Light, demon from the Burning Hells! - he would have to be _slain_ for them to regain there lands. Alminach the Scarred would die by his sword, the mighty blade Windheart! Alminach would fall, and his hordes with him!"

The packed tavern whistled and shouted, men raising their mugs. Strangely, the building was absent of Atma's usual harem girls, but some local girls were also there, clapping with elegant bearing and smiling. The reaction was always the same with part one of the Tragedy of Gail, just as it was always the same for part two.

Zyke smiled graciously and bowed to them, arms spread wide in typical bard fashion. Atma personally delivered a mug to him with a smile as someone gave him their seat at the bar. "Like a mug of my Stonewhiskey?" she asked as he sipped from his drink.

He smiled up at her. "Perhaps I exaggerated a bit. Nothing can get _that_ bad."

She laughed and shook her head. "If this wasn't the most crowded I've seen my bar since the day you left, I'd throw you out myself!"

"You would never do such a thing to a man as roguishly handsome as me," Zyke waved off before taking another sip.

Atma's chocolate eyes sparkled suddenly as she leaned across the counter, smiling at him. "Speaking of _rogues_, who was that deliciously clad darling with the red hair? If it wasn't obvious she was with you, I'd hire her into my top harem girls. Those breasts of hers had even me self-conscious."

"Really?" a voice asked with jocularity, and suddenly Aliza was there, smiling as she took Zyke's free arm and gave him a quick kiss. "That was a wonderful telling of Gail, Zyke."

Atma, still leaning over the counter, flashed a smile at her. "Hun, just seeing you in that armor makes me want to take you into a back room, wrap both hands around one, and _suckle_." Aliza turned beat red at that, and Atma laughed, producing a second glass of Zyke's favorite for the rogue. She turned back to Zyke. "It is good to see you again, Zyke, especially of late."

The seat next to Zyke opened up, and Aliza sat. Zyke, however, lost his smile as he frowned into his glass. "Atma... I've heard some rumors I don't like from some of the others."

At that, Atma's smile strained, and her eyes turned saddened. "You've heard about my family, have you?"

"What happened?" Aliza asked. After the tragedy that had befallen the Monastery, she could sympathize with others' losses.

Atma eyed her for a second, and she nodded approvingly at the armor. "I don't expect this of you, rogue, but if you could help me, I would be grateful. In the sewers below our city, there lurks a horrid creature that hungers for human flesh. The creature has killed many, including my remaining family. If you destroy it, I will reward you. Should you choose to do so, though, please be careful. That beast has taken enough from us already."

Rogues were known for their fighting prowess, and for this one to be out like this meant she was an adventurer, as there was no way Zyke would take a Mercenary. Not a bad assumption, but... "Of course we will, my dear Atma."

The tavern owner turned startled eyes to Zyke. "Wh-what? Zyke, you are just a bard! Don't-"

Zyke smiled at her and twirled his wand between his fingers. "A bard who does what must be done. Aliza here is my Mercenary. We will go."

She recognized a Necromancer wand when she saw one, and she made the connection with his hair. She nodded, after a moment. A slow, reluctant nod. "The sewer entrance is through the trap door just up the street. The creature makes its lair in the tunnels beneath this city... Oh, I couldn't bear the thought of you losing your life on my behalf. Please be careful, my dear Zyke. And don't go now, at night!"

He nodded and flashed a grin at her. "Keep my glass full and I'll stay where you want me." She quickly filled it again with a relieved smile. She, him, and Aliza spoke long into the night as people trickled out, passing word that they would return the next night for the second half of Gail.

Then, a mostly steady Zyke and stumbling Aliza made their way out of the bar. He wrapped his arm around her to steady her and guide her back to the hotel. Alcohol had little effect on him. Well, unless he wanted the effects. There was a time when he only faced life through the haze of intoxication.

Aliza giggled and muttered lewd things to him on the way back, of the things she wanted to do to him when they got to the bed. Very pleasant, arousing things, yet he didn't think she would remember even if she stayed conscious long enough. Elzix flinched at the sight of him, but Zyke paid him no mind as he moved straight to his room.

Before the door, Aliza leaned into him and smothered him in a deep kiss. He could taste the alcohol on her lips as he returned the gesture, and as one hand began to slide down her back, she suddenly slumped against him. She passed out, when they were so close! Laughing softly, he held her steady long enough to open the door, and he staggered in with her limp form.

She drifted back in long enough to stumble a few steps to the bed, then collapsed there and likely passed out for good, still dressed.

The other girls were there, and they saw Aliza's show with raised eyebrows. Rrajhess narrowed her eyes and shook her head. The Sabre Cat had shed her cloak, wearing just a top that strained over four breasts and bottoms like Andariel's, and it appeared she had been in conversation with Countess.

Blood Raven had been with Andariel out on the moonlit balcony, and they returned together when they saw him and Aliza coming back, closing the doors to it behind them. Two candles lit the room, casting the dancing orange glow around them. Countess's and Blood Raven's eyes burned away in the light dark, while Rrajhess's gleamed green. Oh, Olena _was_ there, and he saw her red eyes behind Countess as she gave her mistress an inexperienced massage – not a requirement from Countess, but Olena often assumed things about being a servant.

"First we go clear the sewers of a little infestation, then we go to Durial tomorrow," Zyke said simply as he began removing his shirt and joined them. His armor had been put away while traveling, not expecting any real threats.

Blood Raven nodded, as did Countess, while Andariel only stared at him. Rrajhess, however, watched him sit before scooting over and leaning into him with a small purr. She announced softly, "Tonight, we lay togetherrr as mates forrr the second time."

Countess smiled at that, and even Blood Raven's lips tugged slightly on her pale face. Zyke's arms came around her and Countess, feeling the memorable softness of one and the sleek fur of the other, and his own grin fitted on his face. "Yes, us and the others."

"I have a thawing potion," she purred with a grin.

Zyke remembered the experience and shook his head with a wry grin. "I prefer using my own power, actually. Perhaps a stamina potion to recover my breath, if I must."

"The bed is already claimed," Countess drawled with a tone he knew well, smiling sensuously. "These pillows will do, for now." As she said that, Olena's hands crept around her sides and began to work their way lower. Her smile widened. "Ooh, very good."

"I'll take Rrajhess first," Zyke established as things began to break down, girls reaching to undo their clothes. His own hands reached for the Sabre Cat's top.

xxx

_Zyke saw his white hair in the mirror, and still it startled him. He had had no idea how it was going to come, if his normal hair would fade until white or if he would just start growing white hair when he started. Growing up, he had visualized himself with greying hair or dark tips with white bases during the transition._

_Strange, it had come from the other way. His tips had turned white, first, and that slowly crept back until his entire head was pale on snowy hair. It had only taken a week or two for the whole transition. Now, it had been several days since he had last seen the darkness of his old hair color, and it still startled him._

_But he liked it._

xxx

Zyke closed the trap door behind them, shutting them into the dark. He thought a sewer would smell of perhaps feces or methane, especially in a town with a rare working sewage system, however the only thing he could detect was death and rot. It reminded him of a distant childhood, and he took a fond whiff.

The girls were throwing back hoods and cloaks, removing disguises they had used to get around in town. Of course, three girls hooded in that heat without an inch of skin showing was obviously suspicious, yet no one bothered to question them once they saw Zyke at the front. Andariel had come with her hood down, though still cloaked, but once down here she worked at removing the ties holding it shut.

The Lesser Evil's brown wool came off and was stuffed into her inventory, followed by her brassier and lower undergarments. Zyke admired the show before she reverted to her true size, discarding her disguise. Then he had an even more impressive show, with her anti-gravity breasts and such. Her hair stayed down, though, much to her annoyance. Her head was brushing the vaulted ceiling as it was already. She produced her curved plate from before to cover her bared mound, and he sighed.

Watching Rrajhess was pleasantly familiar, though, even if it came with a touch of pain. Sleek, dark fur was revealed as she removed her thick sashes and cloak, letting her tail fall in behind her. Then, she removed her armor from her inventory. More like Amazons than he thought, as she slid fitted pieces of plate and armor over herself. Her breastplate even held impressions for her four breasts, which he admired for their brief exposure before she covered them with it. She coiled a whip onto her belt, and she pulled out javelins as her current choice of weapons. After, she nodded to him, ready for the Hunt.

Aliza hadn't been hooded, of course, though she also wore a tan and beige cloak to deflect the sun's brutal rays. Something to blend in with, she said. That went into her bag, leaving her back in her wide loincloth and low-cut armor. Olena had been left at the inn, to tidy things for them. The former rogue had agreed with surprisingly no resistance.

Then, together they began down the first passageway, curving around sharp, damp brick corners.

Three champion Sand Raiders met them there, surprisingly fast for how quiet it had been. For their four arms, they had a mostly humanoid shape, with long hair pulled back into black ponytails. Tall, too, though not as much as Andariel, whom they froze to stare at. The kinship spreading between Zyke's group and them also had them slow.

Burning Dead, however, did not stop. Red skeletons with large shields and flails and such, shambling right for them. Andariel hadn't stopped either, for that matter. Her red claws sliced a skeleton in two without a thought as she passed, and suddenly her hand reached out.

Zyke had never actually seen the Lesser Evil in action before. Well, never seen her in _combat_ before. From that outstretched hand, a green wave of poisonous spheres shot out, inflicting the entire hall before her. As they began to struggled, realizing the current threat, Andariel snarled and tore through them.

One champion Sand Raider crumpled against a far wall, while another was ran through by one of her back's spider-leg claws. The third tried to lift its weapons, but it succumbed to her strong poisons before it could even attempt to do damage to her. In mere moments, the hallway was cleared, and Andariel snorted derisively.

Zyke slapped her ass lightly in passing, giving her a smile. "As expected, my dear." Drawing his wand, he embraced the sweet, sweet Necromantic energies and raised his skeletons from the champion Sand Raiders' corpses, as well as summoned his clay golem and Bone Armor.

They moved on.

From then on, the others assisted where they could, but it was a challenge to do anything when the demoness that was Andariel tore through hordes with claws and limbs, poisons taking those her hands didn't reach in time. For a Demon Queen, she did not hesitate in getting her hands dirty, walking right through the poisonous clouds left behind from Dried Corpses. On top of that, Zyke's minions charged with her, their own force to be reckoned with. Still, occasionally a pile of skeletons could be seen with a javelin or arrows protruding from it.

They found a staircase that led them to the second level of the Sewers. Down there, they had their first experience with Burning Dead Magi. Flames from a fireball licked Andariel's exposed breasts, and suddenly she turned enraged. Dead before even Zyke's skeletons could reach them, skulls crushed under hooves or between her claws.

Strangely, the next staircase was just after the first hall, with more unlit paths beyond it. They descended.

More Burning Dead with Burning Dead Archers and Mages. Several human corpses were down here, either dead guards or women stripped of the clothes and likely their dignity before being butchered. Some of those were still tied up. Those dead men and women had their vengeance, though, as Zyke and his group came storming by.

Dried Corpses were the most annoying, leaving those poisonous clouds behind after crumpling to the floor. Andariel seemed immune to the stuff, plowing through without a hint of slowing. He experienced another power surge on that third floor – his tenth level – and his skill of choice was a fifth point in Raise Skeleton – sixth with wand. He was able to raise four skeletons now, and he did so.

They snagged particular loot as they went, and Zyke found a shrine that gave increased mana regeneration – the reason the mages of old made these shrines was long forgotten, but they could be found nearly anywhere, as seen by finding one down here. He wasn't exactly having difficulty casting, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to grab it. According to his map, most of that floor had been cleared, save the far corner on the top right that they had missed in passing.

Upon reaching that hall, Zyke felt a powerful sense of the kinship. The first demon he had encountered since those initial champion Sand Raiders.

Andariel cared little for this, launching a wave of poison down the hall before shouting, "Die, maggots!" and striding off down it. She had nothing to fear here save Duriel, whom she had informed was stronger than her by a significant level.

Zyke lit the way with his curses, having mana he could blow through right now. His skeletons and golem hurried after her, while Aliza, Countess, and Blood Raven supported with their arrows. Rrajhess was closer to Zyke, so she could see her enemies better and throw her javelins.

As they moved down, Zyke noticed that one of the skeletons wasn't the red of Burning Dead. Black, called a Horror Mage. It still didn't last a moment longer as Andariel crushed it, but it meant something new.

"We live... AGAIN! Hahahaha!" a dark voice echoed from further down the hall, followed by Andariel's snarl.

Zyke and the others rushed down the hall to see a massive horde of undead trying to subdue Andariel, only held back by Zyke's own force. The Lesser Evil had met her match in height. Radament the Fallen, a greater mummy with his scythe-like hands and jackal head. Next to Radament were more human corpses, while directly behind him was a glowing chest and the lower half of a bloody torso.

Andariel's large hands caught Radament's blades, and the two wrestled for control. Then, Radament laughed and exhaled a green cloud directly into Andariel's face. For the first time, that she was poisoned became obvious. Then, she gave her own laugh. One of the claws from her back slammed into Radament's chest, and he staggered back, also poisoned.

Blood Raven's exploding arrows, Aliza's cold, and Countess's regular all rained down at the horde of undead, while Rrajhess had pulled out her whip and began lashing away, and the tide began ebbing away. Zyke's skeletons still held them away from Andariel as she faced the former Horadrim Mage.

However, while Radament matched Andariel in size, he most certainly couldn't match her strength. He showed obvious signs of crippling from the poison, and he didn't manage to dodge her claw when it tore a jagged line down his dried chest, blood spilling over barely preserved flesh. His scythe-arms struck back, but Andariel caught them, and her spider-legs continued to batter away at him.

Suddenly, as the two giants parted and Andariel blasted another wave of poison at him, three burning arrows flew by – right between two spider-legs – and struck Radament, small explosions following. The demon roared, the damage obvious, and then he collapsed in a pile of blood, and with him Zyke felt another surge of power.

Light like falling stars shot from the ceiling into Radament's corpse. The first burst was followed by another a moment later. Then another, and another. The rate got faster and faster, and little crystals of light began to move outward, destroying the last of the undead. It was done.

"What a waste of undead flesh," Zyke mumbled as the corpse burned away from the holy light.

He came to Andariel and checked her for injury. A couple of minor scratches that she scoffed at – lucky hits from Burning Dead – and while the poisoned had cleared away within her, she still had a flushed sweat from it. He gave her a regular healing potion – the most powerful he had on him, currently. She eyed it with disdain, but then took it and carefully drank it.

With the danger gone, Zyke allowed his eyes to wander Andariel's exposed state. The other girls approached and gave her respectful acknowledgment, appreciative of her strength. Zyke, however, could only pay attention to her breasts. He didn't think he could even wrap both hands around one and reach the other side. Her nipples alone were the size of his palm.

She caught him staring and gave him a look. "You don't have to ask permission."

A glove came off as Zyke reached up to do just that. Soft and supple, just as her human form's were, yet these were massive. He could only cup the side of one, and his fingers came to feel her nipples. The skin there was more firm, while the tip alone fit between his thumb and two fingers. Simply amazing.

Aliza, unfortunately, drew his attention away from them, to point at what Radament had dropped. Blood Raven had picked it up, and seeing him looking, she presented it to him. "A Book of Skill," she said, handing it over.

Zyke had only heard rumors of these, and even he had believed them to be legend. That was, until he opened it to its first page and watched as it vanished from his hands entirely. His spell book reminded him of its presence, flashing. Amazed, Zyke saw the capability of two additional skills from his last power surge instead of just one.

He put a sixth point in Raise Skeleton, so he could hold onto four without the wand, and he put another in Skeleton Mastery, so that their attacks were stronger. Old magic, as old as that which allowed Akara to give him the points.

As he did this, the girls had returned into their cloaks, Rrajhess returning her armor and weapons back into her inventory, and Andariel was back to her human form, slipping into her undergarments and her own cloak. Zyke had the urge to just return to the inn with them and quench his lusts, but he pushed the thought away, knowing he had more important things to do.

Once they were all hidden away again, save Aliza and Andariel who could pass as humans, Zyke opened a portal back to Lut Gholein and entered. The area for portals was pleasantly near Atma's inn, and he went inside to inform her that the deed was done. The girls waited outside for him, speaking to each other. They were to go straight to Duriel afterwards.

Atma saw Zyke when he entered, and her eyes widened as she made her way over. "Zyke, my dear, I changed my mind. I ask that you don't go after the creature. Please, stay and rest yourself. I-"

"The creature is dead," Zyke interrupted, smiling at her. "More companions of mine went with me, and together we destroyed the beasts haunting those mazes."

She stopped her insistent objections to gape at him. For a good long moment, her dark and beautiful face remained slack, eyes wide. Then, a slow smile crept up her cheeks, exposing white teeth. "You really...? Yes, you have never been a liar." She positively beamed at him, grasping one of his armored arms. "Some say the taste of revenge is bittersweet, but I find it to my liking. I truly thank you, my dear Zyke, and your companions. I will spread word of what you have done hear to the other merchants of Lut Gholein and get them to lower the price of their wares for you. And as a reward..." Her smile turned sly. "I offer my own body in place of my harem girls, for you to have as you wish."

Zyke almost immediately accepted. He had tried hard enough, before, and she always remained just a step from his grasps. After his close inspection of Andariel's large mammary's, his own lusts had been spiked, yearning fulfillment... However, his mind turned to the girls outside. They wouldn't mind, he was sure they wouldn't, but old words etched onto his heart repeated themselves to him.

His lusts were for his harem, just as theirs were for him.

"I did so as a request from a friend, my dear Atma. You may sleep well, tonight." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, smiling at her. Atma hugged him and thanked him a final time, followed by mentioning that Jerhyn wanted to see him.

Zyke frowned as he made his way back outside, looking up to see the sun only slightly short of reaching its highest. They needed to just finish with Duriel, and anything the Lord of Lut Gholein might want with Zyke the Bard could end up being longer than he wished, presently. After informing the girls, he decided against making the lord wait.

Five cloaked girls followed across the town to the palace, all but two hooded suspiciously in the heat. Zyke saw Deckard Cain on the way over, standing near Fara the blacksmith. Fara was a handsome woman with blacksmith's arms, and her studies as a paladin had made her very interesting and resourceful in conversation. Perhaps that was why Cain was with her.

Regardless, Zyke reached the palace, and he saw two iron-faced, dark guards glaring from their posts. Not men to bother with trifles. Jerhyn, however, stood outside the palace steps, and his young face lit when he saw Zyke approaching. Handsome, and perhaps of equal age with Zyke. One of the men who had known Zyke... back when he traveled with Ellyia. Jerhyn's father had been the Lord of Lut Gholein, then.

The man clasped arms with him when he reached Zyke, and Zyke returned the gesture. A high honor, coming from the lord. "My friend, it has been long since we have spoken. I am glad to see you have returned. Warriv has informed me of your exploits with the rogues and their Monastery. Your feats are no less great, Zykin-" He trailed off at a nudge from Zyke, and the lord coughed into a hand when he noticed the people behind Zyke. "I have heard that your barding is still memorable, though another source informs me that you have taken up adventuring on the side."

"Just doing what must be done, nothing more," Zyke assured. This man knew him. He knew that he was just Zyke the Bard. Because that's all he was.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I need your help again, my friend. When troubles began here, I allowed the terrified Harem guilds to join me within the safety of the palace. All was fine, until one night... Screams echoed up the stairwells from the harem. My guards arrived to find the poor girls being slaughtered by a merciless band of hell-spawned demons. My brave guardsmen tried to push the demons back into the mysterious rift from which they came. Ever since, my men have fought a losing battle. Demons have continued to pour through the rift into the palace. Ultimately, I hired Greiz and his mercenaries to help protect the rest of my fair city. Drognan believes that the Arcane Sanctuary lies buried underneath this palace, since Lut Gholein occupies the site of an ancient Vizjerei fortress. My palace is open to you again..."

Zyke's mouth went dry when he heard that. "All the harem guilds...?" Not just at what was lost, no. Lut Gholein was known for its harems. There had been _hundreds_ of women united in that profession – Atma owned nearly two dozen, herself. Hundreds of defenseless women... "We must speak inside, Lord Jerhyn."

They passed the guards, and Zyke's silent companions followed. They descended into the abandoned harem quarters of the palace, polished tiled floors and colorful pillows empty of human life. The lord noticed the followers, and he asked Zyke about them.

"We are his personal harem," Countess answered for him, and Zyke could tell she was smiling even though he couldn't see her face.

Jerhyn looked surprised. "Congratulations, my friend. I always told you that you would be happier with a harem. If only the others..."

Zyke nodded, but he looked over at the girls. "Ladies, would you please show the Lord Jerhym your faces. Lord Jerhym, please do not be afraid."

The man nodded, confused. "Certainly, my friend. And please, 'Lord' demands too much between us. Call me Jerhym."

Blood Raven's hood came down first, burning eyes set in her pale face, scar obvious on her left cheek. It took Jerhym a moment to associate her pale skin and special eyes, and when he did, Countess's hood came down. Unnatural, exotic green skin, and equally red eyes. Then came Rrajhess and her feline face. Andariel and Aliza were already visible, though Andariel's midnight eyes made more sense among her companions.

"These girls... They are demons, are they not? She is human, and she is of the Sabre Cats, but those two are demons, and the last with the eyes... isn't entirely human, either." The man was obviously taken aback, but Zyke had assured him and he showed no fear. "These women make up your harem?"

Countess smiled, while they all nodded. Zyke spoke, "Aliza, my rogue Mercenary; Countess, a woman formally buried for her crimes; Blood Raven, hero of Tristram; Rrajhess, of the Sabre Pride; Andariel, of the Lesser Evils."

The last had the lord whip his eyes to Zyke. "Warriv hinted that she traveled with you, but even knowing you, Zyke the Bard... Worthy traveling companions, my friend. Very worthy. I should expect no less from your harem." He turned back to the girls. "Forgive me if my fear lessens my hospitality. The Prime Evils walk the world, Hell is spilling in, and now I have a Lesser Evil to entertain, with a lack of proper entertainment. I can do no more now than to say make yourself comfortable." He offered a slight bow.

"Actually, my friend," Zyke put in, "we have come here in search of the cause of your recent problems, the Lesser Evil Duriel. We were to head there now, before I heard of your summons. However, perhaps my girls could provide a quick temporary solution while we hunt the Prince of Pain. Where are these demon invaders? Far below the palace?"

Jerhym studied Zyke long and hard before answering. "Even knowing you, my friend, you may always surprise me. You will find the first of the horrors just down that stairwell."

Zyke nodded and turned to Blood Raven. "How strong is your Golem?"

She inclined her head to him. "Strong enough to remove this infestation." He nodded to her, and she strode to the stairwell and cast the spell. It didn't take too long before the first sounds of combat echoed up from below.

Zyke smiled at her and turned back to Jerhym, who was staring at the stairs stone faced. "We must attend Duriel. If you would please keep our departure silent?"

Jerhym turned back to him and nodded. "Thank you, great friend. I wish you success... and happiness with your life that follows."

Zyke nodded back, and he turned to Andariel as Jerhym returned up the stairs to the front of the palace. "How is it that you will take us to Duriel?"

She began undoing the ties of her cloak as she spoke. "Just as I opened one of those 'rifts' to reach this world, I can open one to Duriel's domain. Rifts are the same as your portals, except they aren't specified to a single person or group. The paths between the Burning Hells are simply rifts." Her cloak came off, and Countess came behind her to unclasp the brassier. That came off too, freeing her perky breasts, and she slid the bottoms down her legs.

Zyke's mind slowed to admire her stacked body, up until she reverted to her true form and slid the the curved plate over herself. Still, he stared, until she waved a large hand – as if casting that wave of poison – and suddenly a red portal spiraled open before her. Zyke forced his mind away from her large breasts to face it.

His four skeleton warriors and clay golem were still out, and he recast Bone Armor over himself. Duriel... He met each girl's eye, saw them nod or smile back, and with a smile of his own, he stepped through... Into Duriel's domain.

xxx

_Zyke sighed, running a hand through his white hair. Sari walked away without glancing back once, white ponytail swaying attractively before her ass with each step. A year older than him, so she was being sent out before him. The first girl he ever courted, and they had been at it for almost a full year now. She just ended it, saying that she wanted to find a man from _out there_, someone outside the Necropolis._

_It made sense. Likely, he would want to find a woman from out there too. Still, the ending had been blunt and abrupt, and he was hurt by it._

_How long until he was out there, too? Ten months? He couldn't help feeling some trepidation mixed with eagerness. Five years out there, alone, without having to see Mother – Father had died, two years back – without Necromancers, in the sunlight... Adventuring, it was called; to be an adventurer. He knew it would be hard, and the standards were high, but he would be the greatest. He would._

xxx

The room was a stone chamber. In the center, near the portal, was a strange socket in the ground meant for holding or torch or staff. It was giving off a brilliant white light, lighting the rest of the room. Around the socket was a raised stone circle, further emphasizing it, and beyond that simple sand, up until the stone walls that led up to a high ceiling.

Of course, dozens of horrors and monstrosities lurked those sands, though none large enough to be classified Lesser Evil. And none happy to see him, of course.

Unravelers – different versions of Radament – supported hordes of Burning Dead and Steel Scarabs, pleasant little beetles who released charge bolts when struck. Little as in taller than a man. Wraiths swam between them, ready to drain mana simply by touch. Dried Corpses and Gorebelly's – monstrosities wielding maces – were there, too, simply because it might be too easy otherwise. Zyke sighed.

Snarls, grunts, and moans returned the sound as they all turned to charge him. Zyke's minions moved to step between him and them, and then the girls came through as well. Arrows flew immediately, as did javelins, followed by a large wave of poison and a Fire Wall erupting right in the middle of them, courtesy of Countess.

Charged bolts from the Steel Scarabs flowed like water, and Zyke's skeleton warriors all collapsed in the first few moments. Blood Raven helped, though, animating everything that fell to keep the undead meat-wall up between them and the scarabs. A few of her Guardians appeared to help build chaos, though they had little effect on these enemies.

The fight was harder than Zyke expected it would be. Even after the all the Steel Scarabs were brought down, his skeletons were dying fast from the horde, and his Bone Armor couldn't even fully absorb a single blow from anything. His golem only managed to suck a few blows before crumbling, too.

However, his companions provided the necessary firepower. Exploding arrows and animation, cold arrows, especially deadly javelins, even more arrows mixed with Fire Walls, and then Andariel raising hell with her poison and strong limbs. The Lesser Evil used her spider-legs to hold back two Gorebelly's massive maces, and she _laughed_ as both slowly fell to her poisons. Darkly beautiful, with red blood splashing along bared breasts as she rent monsters into pieces with her claws.

"A good hunt," Rrajhess muttered once the final Dried Corpse fell in its cloud of pungent gas, deadly to breathe in. Aliza sent her a look but said nothing.

Andariel had a large hand pressed against the far wall, though. Zyke could feel it too. A large, demonic presence – the kinship even stronger than his was with Andariel – was behind that wall. She said slowly, "He is behind here, in a room not part of this tomb. This wall is meant to be broken down in order to get to it, yet it is warded with ancient magic stronger than I – or you – could break through." She turned to face the glowing socket. "That is the key. I believe this to be Tal Rasha's tomb, which means that Duriel and Diablo have succeeded in freeing the final brother... Baal."

"You are not strong enough yet, Zyke," Blood Raven said suddenly. She was next to him, and her calloused hand – from years with the bow – touched his. "Even if we could break through this wall now, you are not yet strong enough. With all of us, and you will have us all now, we may win... However, it will not come without costs. Likely, one or more of us will die."

He looked into her eyes, saw the unflinching crimson and genuine concern. He then saw the others, nodding at her words, though Andariel only looked at him with no expression. "Well then, it looks like I'm going to have to get stronger, then. We all will. The Horadric Staff is what we need to break down this wall, if I remember correctly... We will get stronger when finding how to retrieve it."

They returned through Andariel's 'rift', and it sealed shut behind her. It wasn't safe to leave those open, not when any demon or undead could just wander through. Zyke needed to speak with Deckard Cain. That the Horadric Staff was needed was knowledge that he had spent months looking for. Cain would know more, with years more experience.

Luckily, the Horadrim Sage _did_ have considerable knowledge on the subject. "The Horadric Mages, after binding Baal within Tal Rasha, magically sealed off his Burial Chamber from the mortal realm. Those same Mages also crafted fearsome Horadric Staves and imbued them with the special power to open the Chamber's hidden door.

"After nearly losing one to the thievery of a rogue sorcerer, they divided all the Horadric Staves into two parts – wooden shaft and metal headpiece – hiding them separately to safeguard them. The Horadrim foresaw our current plight and designed the hiding places to reveal themselves to worthy heroes like you. Collect both parts of a Horadric Staff and unite them using a Horadric Cube. Then, you may enter Tal Rasha's Burial Chamber."

Unfortunately, 'reveal themselves' did not mean that he knew the location. Fortunately, the Quest Log Zyke had obtained years back did. It mentioned that the Cube was hidden under the Halls of the Dead, the Staff was in the Maggot Lair, and the Headpiece was contained within the Claw Viper Temple.

Even more fortunate was that, while she didn't have the waypoints, Rrajhess knew where each and every one was, once starting out in the Rocky Waste. With only some parting words with Cain, they left.

Lut Gholein was barely out of sight when the girls relieved themselves of the cloaks again, and together they set out. More scarabs, called Dung Soldiers, attacked but were significantly easier and quickly taken down. Leapers and Vulture demons followed and also stood no chance, and soon they were in the Dry Hills.

They met some Sabre Cat groups on the way, though, and it was a significant difference from the frustrated corrupted rogues...

"Sisterrr," the Slinger nodded to Rrajhess, who nodded back in kind. Her feline eyes turned to the group, curious, but her voice was dry, "The Hunt goes well forrr you, yes?"

Rrajhess laughed. "My mate and his otherrr mates. Caught him last Moon Hunt."

The girl nodded, eyeing Zyke. Not like how the rogues had, but just a simple inspection. "We caught ourrrselves... _anotherrr_ Marrrauderrr."

Rrajhess laughed again, as though it were an inside joke. "We hunted the trrraveling trrrail. Perrrhaps next Moon Hunt you should trrry therrre?"

The Slinger nodded, stepping back with her sisters. "A fine mate and co-mates, sisterrr. Didn't take you forrr a fleshling hunterrr." They trotted off.

A low growl followed the departure, and Rrajhess stood there with her fur rising slightly in the back, grip tight on the javelin. Zyke stepped forward to lay a gloved hand on her armored arm. "Is something wrong?"

Rrajhess only stepped away from his touch and shot Aliza a glare before moving onward.

Zyke stared after her for a moment before following, sharing a wondering look with the others, save Aliza who glared at the girl's back. He assumed fleshling had a negative connotation to it, yet she only called Aliza by the name. All of them had skin, though, and his was just as human as Aliza's, if that was the case... She confused him, at times.

They reached the Halls of the Dead and descended after fighting off several swarms of locusts.

Zyke reached another power surge – his twelfth level – on the very first mummy to collapse under Rrajhess's javelin. They cleared out the group of them before he opened his spell book and saw all the new abilities capable of being learned. The one that _really_ had him smiling, though, was his first rank in... Raise Skeletal Mage.

With a brief channeling of those rapturous Necromantic energies, a fifth skeleton rose from a gory explosion, and in its hands danced two spheres of ice. Always an exciting random when it came to skeleton mages.

The group of them moved on, plowing through hordes of undead and (Zyke's favorite) _more Fallen Ones._ Aliza had her own power surge on the way as well. It made Zyke wonder if demons could have power surges or if it came in a different form or if anything came at all. None ever brought any attention to themselves about it.

They reached a set of stairs and descended.

Along the way down this new floor of endless hordes, surprisingly they found a waypoint, and together they activated it. Then they moved on, minion legion and Andariel plowing the way, with the ranged support crushing any substantial resistance that slowed the minions. They reached a new set of stairs and descended.

A group of lovable Fallen fell to them, and they moved past to confront the undead. Surprisingly, however, one of them dropped a rather nicely preserved head. Zyke picked it up and used a scroll to inspect it. Necromancers knew how to make good use out of those, and he just happened to pick up that knowledge some time back.

Plus two to Skeleton Mastery and one to Bone Armor, along with other enchantments he didn't notice. He nearly hugged the jar in excitement. He choose Countess's curvacious body instead. He packed away his battered small shield that barely looked like it was holding together and held that in his offhand instead.

When Aliza asked why he would possibly want such a thing, he smiled at her and said, "The mind contains all knowledge. Learn how to extract that, and I'll tell you the next step as to why."

They continued down the hall and opened a stone door.

Hollow Ones with minions of Returned, mummies called Decayed, and a squad of Huntresses lifted their heads to see them. Rrajhess yowled a single warning to her sisters before the minions poured through and the chaos began.

Andariel's long strides took her straight for the nearest Hollow One, and she used her two large claws to rip its head from its body, spraying blood. The spider-legs on her back lashed out to rip apart any Returned that approached her, and her wave of poison washed over the room. A single Guardian rose in the center, the heads shooting their fire, and the bows twanged as arrows were released in rapid fire. Rrajhess growled and entered the fray, throwing her javelins. Zyke's minions, of course, consumed everything that escaped Andariel or went for her back.

However, the Huntresses did not remain at the back. Their leader, glowing a bright green with enchantments, yowled back to Rrajhess, "This is OURRR terrritorrry! Sisterrrs, kill them!" Zyke barely made out her name: Bloodwitch the Wild.

Countess, however, was having none of that. A Fire Wall erupted between them and the rest of the battle, halting the charge. She slowed her shots to maintain the wall, making sure it never went down enough to where the Huntresses could make their way across. Rrajhess nodded her appreciation.

Soon, the room was empty save those on the other side of the Fire Wall. "Fight us!" Bloodwitch shouted. "We'll kill you!" She didn't try to step through it, though.

"Sisterrr, calm yourrrself!" Rrajhess shouted back. "We came forrr only one thing, and then we will leave."

"Betrrrayerrr!" Bloodwitch yelled back, and Rrajhess flinched. "You betrrrayed the Sabrrre Prrride! Rrremain litterrr-less, Fleshling-loverrr!"

With each returning yowl, Rrajhess flinched again, until she had drawn in on herself. Zyke moved to support her, when suddenly an arrow shot from this side into that one, and they returned a large collection of startled yowls. Zyke could barely see that the arrow had landed only a couple of inches from Bloodwitch's head, and it froze a part of the wall.

Aliza glared across the flames. "What's wrong with Fleshlings, huh? Rrajhess is trying to _save_ you, and instead you curse her! At least she has a mate, you _litter-less_ alley-scratcher!" It was the first time she had used the Sabre Cat's name.

Rrajhess had turned wide eyes to the rogue. "Fleshling, you..."

The rogue wasn't done, though. Her fiery eyes turned to Rrajhess. "Why do you call me that? In case you haven't noticed, your _mate_ is a 'Fleshling' too!"

The feline woman blinked at that, looking between Aliza and Zyke. "He _looks_ like it, yes, but Zyke is... One of us. I can feel it." She gestured to herself and Blood Raven, Countess, and Andariel.

Zyke realized, then. The kinship. She felt it with them, too. Her corruption was to the point where she, too, was practically a demon, and she could feel the kinship with them. Since Zyke could feel it and it ran two ways, she felt it with him, and since Aliza was a plain human... Fleshling.

Blood Raven was before him, suddenly, and she deposited a large, intricate box in his hand. "We have it. Let's go." Countess reapplied the Fire Wall a final time, the trapped cats hissing curses, and together they left the room, closing the door behind them. They ran back to the stairs and reached the second floor, and from there they continued to the waypoint they had found.

Together, they stepped on and selected the Dry Hills, which they had grabbed prior to entering the Dead Halls.

Zyke staggered upon arriving at their destination, and Blood Raven and Aliza caught him and steadied him. As always, he had to swallow back bile rising in his throat, and the headache from dizziness was fierce. He thanked them, but he wished their arms didn't retreat once he could stand again on his own. Checking the sun, he saw that night was still a ways away.

He sighed, eyes glancing from Andariel's large breasts to the rogues' and Countess's loincloths to Rrajhess's breastplate-impressions of her four breasts. He wanted them something fierce, lusts smoldering, even with the last of his headache fading.

One arm went around Countess and the other around Aliza, who was closest to him at the time. With Aliza, his hand cupped a cheek around her loincloth, and with Countess his arm went entirely around her so his hand could slide under her front loincloth, fingers brushing the cleft. The former flexed in his hand, revealing how taut her cheek was, while the latter brought an arm around him and purred, "Eager for tonight, I see."

Zyke usually had a good control over himself, he _knew_ he did – just a roving eye - but lately his lusts had been getting out of hand. He remembered Atma from earlier and frowned. Normally he wouldn't have refused – especially her – and yet he had and still he yearned for... Slowly, carefully, Zyke felt he was beginning to understand what Ellyia had explained about the lust and love of his harem.

He kissed either girl on the cheek and released them, seeing the others had been staring. "The sooner we are done, the sooner we can get back. Lead the way, my dear Rrajhess."

The catwoman looked him and his hand, then glanced at Aliza before turning and starting at a trot. Zyke let the others begin after her, and then he covered the rear, with his minions behind him to keep even him safe. Bouncing loincloths, Andariel's thong, and Rrajhess's tail made pleasant sights, even if the last had nothing particularly erotic. The sights kept his lusts temporarily satisfied, though, as well as made him smile.

The were led to the Far Oasis, and again they picked up the waypoint on the way. Then, it was to the Maggot Lair.

Needless to say, there were countless maggots of large and extra large size. While in there, he reached his twelfth power surge and second skeletal mage, and after a time they returned with the Staff of Kings.

Zyke glanced at the sun again to see it had hardly changed, and he sighed. Their time down there had done nothing to abide him, except see his girls get slick with juices from the eggs and walls and such. Andariel's large ass had been a particular target with that, brushing against walls with the turns, and upon exiting he ran his hands down it from top to bottom, feeling how his hands slid down slick juices over soft flesh, ending with a squeeze that had flesh slip from his hand.

It was a torture for him, and they _laughed_ about it.

One more thing was needed, but on the way, suddenly the sky went dark as night. They stopped, glancing up at the sun. The moon was blocking it – an eclipse – yet there had been no sign or warning of it earlier. Looking down again, he saw the world in a dull orange cast.

Rrajhess's slitted eyes remained on the flare around the moon for a while longer. "Therrre arrre grrreat celebrrrations and festivals forrr when the Moon Eye coverrrs the Sun Eye. Howeverrr, this is not naturrral."

"I don't care about this, so long as we manage to get back to the inn before that sets below the horizon," Zyke put in. _"Please_ hurry."

Rrajhess laughed, one hand suggestively running over her breastplate – feeling each of the four bumps – before going down her stomach and curving around her plated buttocks. She was _teasing_ him. "Mates eagerrr forrr the tail arrre most easily led to do as the female wishes."

His hand came behind her and ran down her bared back the same way he would when petting a cat. She shivered at his touch, back arching when he reached her tail, which he wrapped his hand around and continued all the way to the tip. "I don't care where you lead me, my dear," he muttered into her triangular ear, "so long as I _get_ that tail."

She nodded slowly, retreating from his touch to continue onward. It was easy to tell how affected she had been by that touch. He made note of it, how similar her body responded to a cat's. There were pleasant advantages in knowledge like that. Andariel, the most difficult of the group, had a spot on her neck just under her right ear that could produce sound from her when nothing else could, while Blood Raven had the same, except on the exact other side of the neck. He had yet to find one for Countess, but simply touch Aliza and she melted.

From the Far Oasis they found the Lost City and past that was the Valley of Snakes, and it was in there they found the Claw Viper Temple. Of course, they had to deal with a few monsters on the way, but with Andariel the threat of them had become laughable, let alone Zyke's own overpowering horde.

They descended from the dark sun to the depths of the Temple.

The temple looked much the same inside as the others, except that it was filled with the demonic Claw Vipers and Salamanders. The demons still proved of little concern to them, up until Zyke reached his next power surge and fourteenth level, giving him a third skeleton mage. Still, the quick strikes from the beasts managed to give Andariel a few scratches she refused to notice until Zyke shoved minor healing potions into her mouth.

They reached the second level and continued.

More Claw Vipers struck out at them, and Zyke allowed his skeletons to hold them back while the range – his mages and the girls – gunned them down. They then took a left, down a long hall, to where another stone door blocked them. Zyke was the one to open it, allowing his minions to spill into the room before following.

Quick Claw Viper strikes battered his skeletons and clay golem, and one skeleton was destroyed. Then, Andariel squeezed through the door and unleashed her poison, and all the demons turned green with affliction. Zyke stopped her from continuing onward to crush them, and when she looked to him in askance, he ignored her.

One near the back was enchanted... Lightning enchanted, and extra fast. It's name was Fangskin. He pointed it out to Blood Raven, and three exploding arrows eliminated the threat, though it took her five shots as it kept dodging the arrows. Zyke then released Andariel, and she left him to grab a Claw Viper by the throat and crush it between her hands.

In the center of the room was something called the Tainted Sun Alter. It made it only slightly obvious, but nevertheless he destroyed it while the battle was raging, and he saw something gold go flying out of it. Walking over and picking it up, a Claw Viper charged him and struck at him, but the Bone Armor kept its attacks away until the clay golem lumbered over and bashed the viper back, then again to where it hit a wall.

In his hands, Zyke saw, was the Amulet of the Viper. Not the headpieces that his quest log told him of. He frowned at it, feeling that it was special in some way. Shrugging, he placed it inside the Horadric Cube with the Staff of Kings. Nothing else had dropped, and his Quest Log told him that quest and another he hadn't even noticed were complete.

Once the battle was over, he inspected the others. Aliza and Blood Raven together, looking for more enemies with arrows nocked. Countess checking the ground for missed treasures. Rrajhess was looking at him, some times glancing at the others. No, not the others. Aliza... Andariel had blood covering her front again – particularly the breasts – and she was beginning to calm down from the fight.

He opened a portal back to town and handed Andariel a rag from the ground to wipe herself with. She seemed reluctant, but she eventually took it and cleaned the blood off her impressive assets. Then, she shimmered back into her human form, packed the curved plate – her only form of clothing for her true form – into her inventory and put on her undergarments and cloak, as did the other girls. Once all signs of their demonic natures were hidden away, Zyke took the time to grope one and entered the portal. By feel alone, he knew he had squeezed Countess's amazingly full buttocks.

In town, Cain seemed excited to see them, hobbling over as he rasped, "You have quite a treasure in that Horadric Cube. According to Horadric lore, the Cube can restore a Horadric Staff. To do it – use the cube as you would a scroll. When the Cube opens, place both pieces of the staff into it and use the Cube's transmute power. You'll be pleased to know that the Cube has other alchemical uses as well... Six gems plus one sword transmute into a socketed long sword. You may also transmute two quivers of crossbow bolts into one quiver of arrows, while two quivers of arrows yields one quiver of bolts. I must leave it to you to discover other formulae."

Zyke paused, pulling out the Cube. The pieces were already inside, so... He pressed the button, and there was a flash of light from inside. Reaching in, he pulled out a solid staff much different than the gnarled one he had left in there.

Cain beamed a wrinkly smile. "Excellent! You have a Horadric Staff. Carry it with you into Tal Rasha's Tomb. Find within the tomb the chamber whose floor is inset with the Circle of Seven Symbols. Place the Staff into the receptacle you find there. That will open the secret passage into Tal Rasha's Burial Chamber. But, be prepared for a fight – you'll likely have to kill Tal Rasha to destroy Baal."

Zyke looked at the aged man after that. Cain thought Baal was still in there. After debating whether to tell him whether or not only Duriel remained, he decided it couldn't hurt. "Duriel and Diablo freed Baal of his tomb long before we got here, Deckard Cain. All that remains is the Lesser Evil Duriel, and that is whom we go to kill now."

Cain frowned and scrubbed a hand through his beard, his eyes tightening with worry. "That does not bode well for humanity, my friend. I fear what things the Lord of Destruction has done during his freedom while the world has remained unknowing. Yes, go and rid the world of the Lesser Evil – no offense. When you return, we will discuss what to do about this."

Zyke nodded and glanced again at the sky – bright again, after the eclipse. Hours till dark. Enough time to face Duriel. "Blood Raven, if we go to face him now?"

She was quiet for a moment, then she said reluctantly, "If we are careful we might pull it off. Very, very careful." He had gotten so used to her he hardly even noticed that her spectral voice was supposed to be unusual.

A few gear changes had taken place during their wanders through the hot deserts, especially after they had Cain inspect it. Changes with Duriel in mind. Zyke knew from bard tales that Duriel had an affinity for cold, and Andariel verified it as well as explained her fellow Lesser Evil in detail. They weren't going with the intent of fighting him, only keeping in mind that they might have to.

Ring mail enchanted with dexterity was given to Aliza, and Fara had given the other redhead a knowing smile as she trimmed the collar away so that it could expose cleavage (give breathing room, Aliza claimed). Zyke had obtained a two-socket bone helm, which he fitted two special jewels in for cold resistance – white bone developing a blue hue from the enchantments. Another plain bone helm had been found, and Blood Raven laid claim to it to replace the one that had broken in the Catacombs.

Quite a few rings passed from their hands into Fara's, though two were kept – both granting more cold resistance, with the second also giving more life and mana. A rare-enchanted item, the name appearing yellow on enchantment identifying scrolls, was sold, though another pair of rare-enchanted light gauntlets gave both cold resistance _and_ had a chance to give off a frost nova when struck, on top of other stats. Zyke put those on. His paradoxical Heavy Boots of Haste were still more appealing than the chain boots he found that gave strength, so those were also passed to Fara. An enchanted piece of splint mail – granting vitality, mana, and casting speed – replaced his old ring mail.

Aliza's plain skullcap was sold in favor of mask that gave vitality and dexterity – she had an obsession over the dextrous stat, Zyke was beginning to find. Lightning enchanted javelins had been found and given to Rrajhess, as well as a rare-enchanted bow that managed to replace "Countess's finest." Belts of all sorts had been passed around among the group, though Zyke himself grabbed the Heavy Belt that gave him a third row for potions. A quick chat with Lysander filled those, the same order for all of them (First column health, second mana, third rejuvenation, forth thawing – much to Rrajhess's liking). Finally was an amulet that allowed both poison and cold resistance, as well as stamina and 'light radius.'

Outside of gear was a nifty supply of charms. Charms of Greed and Vitality and Mana and resistances of all sorts. They split those among themselves to whomever they would work best, such as Aliza receiving the ones with dexterity and Countess, of course, taking all of the Greed. Blood Raven took some that gave small elemental power boosts to her attacks. Andariel just scoffed at them.

Finally, they were ready and had returned to Jerhym's palace so Andariel could open another rift. It was either here or the inn, and this seemed least suspicious if demon energies leaked out. Blood Raven created another Golem to wander the halls of the Harem Quarters, just in case something had been too powerful.

Cloaks were tossed and packed away, Andariel returning to size and slipping her curved plate back on, and then the rift was opened. A rift... a portal that _anyone_ could use, and not limited to one return. Seven skeletons (four warriors, three magi), a clay golem, his recently empowered Bone Armor, likely large amounts of Amplify Damage, three archers, javelins, Old Spells and Fire Walls, and last but most certainly not least, Andariel with her physical strength and crippling poisons... Against Duriel of the Lesser Evils.

Zyke only hoped Blood Raven would find long forgotten corpses beyond the chamber this rift led to. Without that, he would have no supply to restock his skeletons. If that meatwall died out... it was his girls who would die next. "Behind my clay golem at _all_ times, Andariel! And Blood Raven's!"

She glared down her nose at him, easily twice his height. She was confident that Duriel would work with them, enraged at the betrayal, but if it came to fighting, she wanted to be in the thick of it, claws to claws. Fighting each other was natural to the Lesser Evils, even against the stronger individuals.

Zyke knew she hated forms of genuine affection – most prideful of the succubi, after all – yet he couldn't help stepping forward to wrap an arm around her. Even going straight around, his hug only went around her hips, and his arm was only long enough to reach her second cheek, which he gladly palmed. His face remained serious, though, looking up into her eyes between her gravity-less breasts. "I will not allow myself to lose you." Oh, his face was practically touching her curved plate, he noticed.

After a long moment, one of Andariel's large, inhuman hands came down to engulf his armored back, pressing him against that plate. "We will not die by his hand," she roughly tried to reassure, her throaty voice hesitant.

Zyke smiled, proud of her for letting down those scornful walls she held herself in at times. His hand gave her a squeeze and a pat before he backed himself away. "Of course we won't. None of us will. A harem doesn't just mean sex; I'll keep you all safe, with my own life if I have to." Andariel's eyes widened slightly at that, while Aliza and Rrajhess gave him nods. The Lesser Evil probably hadn't even considered that he could actually _care_ for them.

Well, he did. More and more, he was beginning to find. The beginnings of love and attachment in the throes of lust. They were his girls, and he was their bard... Just as she had been his javelin, and he her army.

With his wand clenched in one hand and the Preserved Head in the other, Zyke gave them all a smile and stepped through the rift first.

xxx

"_Remember, you must return in five years from this day, or we will come and find you, Necromagi. May the world tremble before your army."_

_The final parting words with the Elders both invigorated Zyke with pride – he was an official Necromagi, now – and confused him. Why would he ever _not_ want to return to the Necropolis? Cool, dark tunnels with the sickly sweet smell and feel of death. Only there was he – as a Necromancer – ever capable of being truly accepted. The world shunned his kind like fools._

_For five years, he would be Outside, and he would return one of the greatest Necromagi in history. He had to. Perhaps even great enough to join the elite core of Necroguardians, or even... even enough to petition for Eldership. Regardless, he would get stronger, and he would return. In five years..._

_His first step into the light of Outside was oh so blissfully ignorant._

xxx

A few demons had wandered back into the chamber since Zyke had last departed. This time, the Dried Corpses and Steel Scarabs fell to his minions before the others followed and could do anything. One new skeleton warrior had to be raised after absorbing the entire force of charge bolts, though.

Then, the girls watched as he drew the Horadric Staff from his inventory and put it into the glowing socket. The whole room began to rumble and shake, suddenly, with sand spilling from cracks in the ceiling. Light blazed into the room from the staff, gathering immense power that could be _felt._

Then, a beam of lightning exploded out of the staff and into the far wall they knew Duriel to be behind. The ward vanished as stone crumbled, and the blast ended with a large hole there, leading into Tal Rasha's tomb.

"He's fast as hell," Zyke reminded, staring down at that dark hole, feeling the magnified demonic presence washing over him. The kinship... His brother was down there. "If hurt in the slightest, do NOT hesitate to retreat through the portal I'll open up. Please... All of you, stay alive." With a hand on the corner of the fragmented wall, he jumped down.

They all landed next to him, Rrajhess near silent with feline grace and Andariel with a small tremor. A massive shape could be seen before them in the darkness, and it drew itself up at the sight of them. There was a chittering sound – like laughter - before it began to move towards them.

"Do you seek... Andariel?" Duriel boomed as he approached, his insectoid legs halting their charge when he saw the equally massive woman behind the mortals and former mortals.

"No, I believe we found her already," Blood Raven muttered dryly, and Zyke had to hide a laugh. She was just like her.

Andariel stepped around Zyke's minions, confronting her fellow Lesser Evil. She had told them that Duriel was... _four_ times stronger than her? "We were betrayed."

Tiny eyes on a red head filled with spikes and teeth glanced down at Zyke and the others before returning to Andariel. "...How so?" Where as her voice was throaty, his was deep and rumbling.

"What happened at Tristram and the destruction of Diablo..." she growled, anger beginning to heat her words. "His return is not of the immortality he told us. The humans sealed the Prime Evils away in soulstones after the Dark Exile, and after those two centuries the Prime Evils have learned how to corrupt the _mortals_ through the soulstones. They are able to take on their forms through the soulstones, and if those bodies are destroyed, they simply need to find new hosts for the soulstones. Not immortality, but a foolish game of stripping shells!"

Duriel laughed, the loud chitters echoing off the walls. Andariel's eyes widened at this, not expecting that reaction. Zyke's minions inched forward, beginning to form the layer between her and the other Lesser Evil – unnoticeable as it was well below their eyesight. Duriel had a look of cruel amusement on his face, sharp teeth bared. "Perhaps _you_ were fooled, Maiden of Anguish. Baal has kept me in... close confidants. I know all about the soulstones and the plan for the Worldstone."

Andariel's lip curled, the same way it had when Zyke had confronted her with information she hadn't known before. "The Worldstone?"

Duriel cackled, his insectoid legs bringing him closer to her, eyes gleaming. "You don't even know! Oh, I am going to _relish_ killing this pathetic army of yours before claiming your... mentionable body and banishing you back to Hell."

With those words, everything spiraled out of control at once.

Andariel snarled, rage marring her beauty as she moved to attack him. Duriel laughed as an aura of unholy freeze struck out and slowed everyone, and then he charged. Fire Walls lined Duriel's path, and arrows began lashing out at his thick carapace. A Golem of stone rose up next to the clay golem, and the two together were the first to meet Duriel's charge, at the same time two Guardians rose from behind him.

Zyke opened a town portal for emergencies, and his Amplify Damage curse was on the Lesser Evil before the aura had frozen his first skeleton, doubling all the damage he took. His gaze tightened when he saw his golem demolished in under a second by Duriel, and he resummoned it again in the same spot.

Andariel's poison spurted in a thick stream over the other Lesser Evil, and she held it before taking two strides and lashing out at him.

Between the time it took for Zyke's clay golem to crumble and the next to rise, Duriel had demolished two of his skeleton warriors, laughing gleefully. The three skeleton mages fired bolts of ice, fire, and lightning respectively, and Countess never once allowed her Fire Wall – roasting the Lesser Evil from below – to diminish. Arrows of fire exploded against Duriel, while Aliza's cold arrows left only little patches of frost. However, even that little managed to slow the Lesser Evil somewhat.

The second clay golem was cleaved in half one way and then the other near immediately before Andairel suddenly grabbed Duriel's wrists and grappled with him, the spider-legs from her back jabbing out and leaving thick holes in his hide, each one tipped with more poison. Duriel roared and overpowered her, and Andariel was tossed back in a burst of unholy magic and strength.

Zyke's heart clenched as the giant woman's shoulder collided into a rocky wall, shaking the room, but she didn't even slow, righting herself on her hooves, launching a wave of poison, and charging back in, snarling. In that time, however, Duriel's massive claws jabbed away at Blood Raven's Golem of stone, and Zyke was surprised to see it break apart after a good number of those hits.

Another clay golem was there when Duriel turned for more, and Zyke reapplied Amplify Damage while Blood Raven created another Golem and more Guardians between bow shots. Duriel made a hissing sound as the fire below him continued, and he sent another wave of unholy freeze before moving to the side and destroying the last two skeleton warriors.

Countess's movements were slowed as she raised a new Fire Wall where the Lesser Evil stood, but when he tried to move again, Andariel lashed out with her claws, forcing his attention to her, following by battering with her spider-legs. Anxiety tightened Zyke's chest – she was supposed to be behind the golems!

Javelins embedded the Prince of Pain, giving off sparks of lightning with each new javelin, and his body was beginning to become littered with both those and arrows. He didn't slow, though. If anything, Duriel only became enraged.

One claw smacked Andariel back, while the other cut deep into her arm when she tried to block. Poison spray retaliated from her, as did her spider-legs, but then Duriel performed a powerful Smite, and Andariel was knocked back again, dazed.

Zyke tried to keep clay golems up between Duriel and the other minions, but the Prince of Pain hacked his way through faster than Zyke could keep up, and with a terrible feeling inside, Zyke ran dry. A thawing potion quickly followed by a mana potion went down his throat, and he kept his eyes on Duriel to see the ramifications.

Blood Raven's golem collapsed after momentarily slowing him, and he reached the first of the mages. However, the Sabre Cat was standing much to close to the other skeletons. "Rrajhess, move!"

Zyke was moving even before he spoke, feet quick and light with enchantments. The second skeletal magic shattered as it was swiped through, and then his massive form was looming before the feline girl. She thrust a javelin right into his chest, lightning lancing around from it, and with graceful, nimble movements she dodged two heavy jabs from his claws.

Then, another unholy freeze overtook her thawing potion, and her movements slowed suddenly. She struggled to lift plated bracers to block the oncoming strike...! But then Zyke was there, arms around her.

The massive claw only grazed Zyke, but it plowed through the thick layer of Bone Armor and still drew no small amount of blood from his back, and with Rrajhess, Zyke tumbled across the ground.

Both scrambled to stand and face the oncoming Lesser Evil, but as he tried to move towards them, Andariel was back, body-slamming the larger demon back a step. More poison oozed from her mouth and hands as her spider-legs lashed out viciously. A stone golem rose before her, absorbing the next of Duriel's blows. That was followed by a clay golem and a new cast of Amplify Damage.

A Fire Wall erupted from under Duriel, and he roared at the onslaught. Additional Guardians replaced those from before, spewing more fire balls at him from behind. Blood oozed from his wounds, and more arrows of fire, ice, and regular variety mixed with javelins of lightning. The remaining skeleton mage still tossed charged bolts of lightning at its same steady, unrelenting pace.

But the lord wasn't down, yet.

Another Smite slammed into Andariel, and she staggered heavily upon trying to rise. The golems fell again, and Zyke drank another mana potion while trying to keep up the shield of clay between Duriel and Andariel, whom he was glaring at with singular hatred. Her wounds weren't looking good, with swelling and cuts visible on her large frame. She completely ignored her potions, glaring back and charging.

Andariel's clawed hands smacked into Duriel's face, at the same time arrows rained into the side of his large body. Her spider-leg deflected one of his claws, while both of her hands caught the other by the wrist. Rrajhess was throwing javelins while running slowly – slowed from the Lesser Evil – so that she could hammer him from the side with the others.

With each new blow against Andariel's unclothed frame, Zyke winced. He wished he could do more. All he had was his wand, but attacking with it would be worse than useless. So many more spells were still outside his reach, and without corpses he could do nothing more. HIM, doing nothing more than a simple summon and keeping a single curse up, while his girls fought and Andariel bled for him.

Another Smite knocked Andariel flat on her back into the cavern floor a distance away, and she collapsed upon trying to rise. Zyke was closest, after the golems. He saw Andariel trying to rise again, a glare unbridled on her face. "Stay back, Andariel!" he commanded harshly, and her midnight eyes flashed to him. Bone Armor erupted around him.

The stone golem fell, arrows and javelins and charged bolts mutilated Duriel's side. How much longer could he keep going? The girl's attacks were slowed due to his aura, somehow easily overcoming the thawing potions they brought. The clay golem fell again, and Duriel's beady eyes latched onto Zyke, face snarling for _someone's_ blood.

Surprisingly quick insect-legs took Duriel from Countess's Fire Wall towards him, fast even while slowed from Aliza's arrows. "Zyke, move!" someone shouted. He didn't care who; he stayed firmly put.

Another clay golem rose between them, and two quick slashes destroyed it. Another rose. A stone golem rose. Both fell. Duriel was almost close enough to strike Zyke, who felt another unholy freeze slow his movements. Another clay golem. More than one girl was shouting at him now. Zyke braced his feet and smiled, tensing his body.

A thick stream of poison shot over his shoulder into Duriel, and his chittering turned hazardously high with pain as it seeped into his many wounds. But he didn't slow. That clay golem died in a single blow. Duriel reached him.

The first jab from Duriel was deflected, luckily, by the last skeletal mage, who's bones clattered against the far wall with its destruction. More shouts, somewhere. A Fire Wall rose under Duriel, and Zyke could feel the heat from the flames where he was. A clay golem rose before him, and the swipe that destroyed it almost took his head too.

Zyke, even slowed, managed to dodge the next jab, and the one after. His Preserved Head barely blocked an attack, luckily not shattering with the force of it, and a stone golem bought him another few seconds of life.

But that was it. Duriel's deep hiss came triumphant as another wave froze Zyke, and both arms – tipped with those awful spikes – came down from overhead. Zyke saw them come, trying to dodge so very hard. His movement took him from the first one, yet the second could easily sever his arm.

Instead, his Bone Armor deflected it into only slashing his arm deep, and that whole side exploded in pain as it was nearly ripped off. Zyke gritted his teeth, biting back a groan unsuccessfully. A new wave of Bone Armor tried to form, but Duriel was quick.

Andariel was quicker, and she caught both arms by the wrists, teeth bared fiercely as she shouted, "NO!"

Zyke would always remember that exact moment, with pain ebbing away life from his right arm, looking up at Andariel, covered in blood and wounds, struggling viciously at keeping him alive, if even for a moment. Her lovely breasts were in that image, slicked with blood and dirtied from the knockbacks, her right one having a slight cut on the side. Her hair was in its defying-gravity mood, above her head, building to her warrior image. Her legs were to either side of him, smooth and slicked with sweat where not with blood, and he knew if he tilted his head back he could touch the curved plate that protected her modesty.

All that, in that one instant where she saved him from Duriel's claws. Then, a new Smite slammed into both him and Andariel, and that was the last he saw for a good long time.

One second, he was looking up at Andariel like that. Then, he saw only a flash of a blur, and then his mind reeled with a blazing headache almost bad enough to consume the pain in his arm. His eyes were unfocused, but what he saw was Duriel in the far distance. Lights were flashing, and there was a distant, ear-shattering sound. Duriel was moving erratically, but Zyke couldn't focus enough to see exactly what he was doing.

He fumbled for a healing potion, only succeeding when the daze died down. Hissing as he rose to his feet, Zyke saw he was at the far wall. He wasn't the only one, though. "Andariel!" he shouted in worry, but his voice was strained after the Smite.

The woman made a large impression against the wall next to him, her body limp. Even her spider-legs didn't bother twitching. Zyke stumbled to her, not liking how many wounds and how much blood covered her.

He kneeled next to her breasts, for once not bothering to look at them appreciatively. A shaky hand reached out to brush her hair away from her face, and he saw that her eyes were closed. Was she even breathing? His eyes tried to study her torso, but the patience needed and lack of focus prevented him from picking up signs of movement.

His arms came around her, lifting her heavy weight to him. "Andariel!" he shouted, trying to get her attention.

The smooth skin of her slack face tightened at that, wincing. Relief shot through him like a lightning bolt, and his lips were on her large ones right as her eyes were trying to open, clutching her heaviness to him. "Wha...?" Andariel tried to ask, throaty voice carrying signs of her own dizziness and pain.

Zyke held a healing potion to her lips once he pulled away, but his eyes went back to see the battle. Andariel wasn't the only one there, he knew. But the lack of sounds had made it easy to forget, in his worry, and now he looked for why, fearing the worst.

But what he saw was for the best. Duriel lay in a massive pile of blood, crumpled and unmoving. The others were making their way over, Blood Raven continuously glancing back to make sure Duriel didn't try to rise again.

Had they... won? Did they defeat Duriel? Countess was smiling at him, but the other three were soldiers at heart and kept their expressions stone as they kept checking back for deception from the former Lesser Evil.

Most of Andariel's wounds had healed – most, as it took multiple potions to actually heal her – and she too was looking at Duriel's remains. Then, she allowed her head to rest back against the wall, and she let out a heavy sigh. "It is done."

With that, it truly was. The girls relaxed, Aliza and Rrajhess smiling with relief at each other before realizing it and looking away. The look didn't go away, though. Only turned to Zyke. Even Blood Raven relaxed, taking a deep breath and lowering her bow. Her glowing eyes turned to him, hidden away in the bone helm again. "Next time, fool, we wait until you're stronger."

Zyke huffed a weak laugh, collapsing next to Andariel. He almost set his head down, but then he saw the rather magnificent pillow only a foot or so away, and instead he removed his own bone helm to rest his head on Andariel's large breast. She had finally taken one of her own potions, to finish healing the rest of her wounds, and one of her large arms came around him, holding him to her. The red claw rested along his chest, but he only put his own hand over the demonic appendage.

His other arm opened wide, and Countess was the first to enter that embrace, also lying on her back with her head resting against Andariel's bloodied stomach. Zyke's arm went around her, under her full breasts - he could feel them resting over his hand – and her held her to him.

Aliza, Rrajhess, and Blood Raven remained standing, while the rogue captain looked back towards where Duriel's body lay. "A passage opened upon Duriel's death, and the things his corpse dropped... They are of interest to us."

Zyke nodded, feeling what that motion did to Andariel's breast, yet for a moment he could just lie there. He wanted the other three to join him, yet he knew that just because Duriel was dead, didn't mean things were over. Not by a long shot, in the long run, but even things in this cavern weren't done, as they needed to loot Duriel and inspect where Tal Rasha had been left to battle Baal and...

But they were alive. Each and every one of them. Willowy Aliza and furred, four-breasted Rrajhess, smiling down at him. Stern Blood Raven, fingering her scar as she looked back at the fallen demon. Countess, her lush frame snug into his side. Fierce Andariel, whom he was currently resting his head and body against. All alive and still with him.

Zyke's other arm also came around Countess, and he pulled her into a deep kiss. He pulled away before she even had a chance to return it, rolling over to give a just as passionate one to Andariel, whose large lips curved back to meet his. Then, he was on his feet, and he took Aliza and Rrajhess under each arm. The rogue got the first kiss, a blush tinging her cheeks, and then Rrajhess, whose feline face was a different experience – whiskers tickling his cheek. And then his arms were around Blood Raven, and, cool as water, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with equal passion.

Zyke turned from that to scoop both Rrajhess and Aliza in his right arm – they were the smallest of them, and together they just barely fit – with Blood Raven in his left, and he gazed down at Countess, who now had Andariel's breast pressed into the side of her face as both looked up at him.

An attractive sight, one he was thankful he could still manage to see. "Now, let's finish up here, so we can get back to the inn and I can show you all exactly how much I appreciate you."

Both hands slid down the girls' backs to get a handful of Blood Raven's full rump and Aliza's taut buttocks – bared beside the loincloth – comparing the difference, before he kissed Rrajhess on her furred cheek and stepped away from them, offering a hand for Countess to stand. She took it.

Andariel, he tried, but her red claw only managed to pull him to her, and she mashed his face between her breasts as she rose under her own power. "Not in my true form, you won't," she muttered to him, then set him on the ground. A small, satisfied smile was on her face as she looked past him to the remains of Duriel. "Lord Zyke," she added.

Together, they reached Duriel's remains and the loot he had dropped. A wand and a rare-enchanted bow stood out, and they packed away an unidentified claymore, socketed crossbow, and unidentified shield for selling. A skull had dropped, too, and Zyke pocketed it. Not to mention, an extremely useful scroll of town portal that none were able to explain Duriel having.

They moved up to the opened path and went through a long hallway. To Tal Rasha's resting place, Zyke presumed. They all remained on guard, though. As they walked through the hall, though, and the thrill of the fight began to leave him, Zyke noticed that some of the tense power hadn't gone away. The raw strength in him, divided in fifths – his fifteenth level.

He guided the power as he wanted it, drawing his spell book, and selecting an ability from the third chapter: Iron Maiden. Now _that_ would have been useful against Duriel, had he thought to get it earlier.

At the end of the hall, the group stumbled upon a sight that Zyke never expected to see... again.

Tyrael, pulling himself off a slab of stone Zyke was sure that had been where Tal Rasha had been imprisoned... Where Tyrael had just been imprisoned. Tyrael, archangel of the High Heavens and a member of the Angiris Council. He stood out as he is the only angel mentioned in the tales to have helped humanity directly... And there was once a time Tyrael had approached Zykinander.

Andariel scowled at the sight of him, while all but Aliza flinched at the brilliance of his wings. Aliza merely gaped. Zyke smiled, politely.

"Well, well, well," the angel's deep voice rang out, like from a brass instrument. "Why am I not surprised to see your face here?" There was a hint of amusement.

"Greetings, archangel," Zyke said in response, smiling still. "I am Zyke the Bard, a traveling storyteller from lands near and far, come to inspire the lords and the commons, the big and the small, the mighty and weak, the damned and the holy... It is a pleasure and a great honor to meet you, archangel Tyrael."

Tyrael stared at him – it appeared he stared at him – from behind his hood for a moment, then said, "It appears someone finally taught you manners. I must thank them." The angel stood from the slab and then suddenly began floating off the ground, tendril wings spread wide. "But first, I must thank you for rescuing me, Zykinander."

Zyke's smile didn't even twitch. "I'm afraid you must have me confused with someone else. Not the first time, but I am simply Zyke the Bard. Zykinander... now that's a man I can tell you stories about. There are many rumors about him I've picked up over time."

Tyrael seemed... unimpressed. "Necromagi Zykinander, renegade of the Priests of Rathma. Faced trial and was Judged to be Shackled, and thus stripped of his power and exiled from the Necropolis, told never again to pick up the arts of Necromancy. Only man to resist an offer from the High Heavens... I haven't seen you since you took to alcohol in Caldeum. A bard now, you say... Interesting companions, for a bard. Greetings, Andariel."

Most of the girls were giving Zyke strange glances at that, but Andariel had known enough already to not be bothered by the words. Instead, she kept her scowl at the archangel. "Hello, Tyrael," she said coolly. "How was captivity treating you?"

"Unpleasant, as expected. Thank you, all of you, for rescuing me," Tyrael replied honestly. "I take it you march against Diablo and his brothers, Zykinander?"

"My name is just Zyke, I assure you," Zyke repeated, "however, yes, we are. We came to see if Duriel would join us in overthrowing the Prime Evils, but... He had other plans."

"Tell me, Zykinander... Has your answer changed?" Tyrael asked, switching the subject.

His answer, to remain neutral in the war. He would not assist the High Heavens in purging the Burning Hells, and at the same time he would not help the Burning Hells break down the gates of the High Heavens. Not because he felt a part of any side or because he felt no part of either, but because he had an understanding of balance. Zykinander was a Necromancer, and only through understanding and accepting the balance of the cycle of life and death could he truly master the True Arts. Zyke the Bard also had that understanding, but he wasn't a Necromancer, of course.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong man, archangel Tyrael," Zyke answered simply.

Tyrael was silent for a moment, then he sighed. "I will not debate truth with you. It appears you are all the world has left to stop the three brothers from destroying it. They have descended upon the capital city of Kurast, and the Lord of Hatred has secured the portal to Hell there. I'm afraid... the city of Kurast has fallen."

Kurast, home of Travincal, home of the Temple of Light... The mighty City of Zakarum, fallen. Thousands of people, some of which Zyke knew. Some of which knew Zykinander. "...Everyone?"

"All but perhaps a dozen or two, at the docks. That is where you must head next, and from there you must challenge and defeat the Lord of Hatred."

"Will you fight with us?"

Tyrael laughed – bitter – and a portal opened before him to Lut Gholein. "There are rules even I cannot break. This fight is for the mortals, now. The mortals and the demons. I wish you luck, and you as well, Andariel. Know that I _will_ assist you where I can."

Zyke moved to step through the portal, but he stopped just before. "I know only fragments about the Worldstone, but... What use would Baal have with it?"

There was a long moment of silence. Then, separated by the portal and not able to see each other, Tyrael answered softly, "I do not know, Hero... But know that for the first time in many years, fear quakes in my heart."

Zyke stepped through.

xxx

"_Your feats and strengths are legendary, Necromagi Zykinander, and you have gained the eye of the High Heavens... They wish to know if you will lead the fight to the gates of the Burning Hells. There is no doubt in their minds that you have the strength to turn the tide in their favor."_

"_...If I do?"_

"_The corruption of your art will be banished from you, leaving your strength whole and your soul pure. If successful in purging the Burning Hells, as they think you will, you will be granted access to the High Heavens. Evil will have been cleansed, and you would be the direct cause, leaving only the Heavens and the Earth."_

_A long silence. Then, "What do _you_ think, Tyrael? What do you think of me cleansing all Evil?"_

xxx

"What was that about, Zyke?" Blood Raven asked the moment she followed him through the portal – luckily Tyrael had returned them to the Harem Quarters of the palace instead of the standard portal area. "Is that your name? 'Zykinander?' Were those things he said about you true?"

Aliza nodded as she stepped up, though her expression was still a bit wondrous from seeing _the_ Tyrael. "The innkeeper knew you as that, too."

Rrajhess, Countess, and Andariel were staring at him, waiting for his answer, though the Lesser Evil had known some of the truth already. Zyke smiled disarmingly at them. "Of course it's not. Zykinander was a great Necromancer. I am merely a bard."

"We are your harem," Countess said suddenly, eyes narrowed and no smile. "Do not lie to us. No matter what you've done or how the world sees you, you will always be our Zyke. If you don't wish to tell us, don't tell us, but do not lie."

Ellyia... Lying to his harem was like lying to her multiple times, and he knew the direct consequences of lying to her once. He looked at all of them, still disarrayed, bloodied, and dirtied from battle. All had joined him in fighting Duriel. He wasn't lying, but they thought he was. Walk the line.

Not just a bard... "There was a man once, named Zykinander. He was a Necromancer. He did become truly powerful. He was approached by Tyrael once before. Instead of returning to the Necropolis after his five years, he left to travel the world with a woman. He was found, eventually, and he _was_ stripped of his strength and banished, given only a single wand and an empty spell book. The woman died just after, before they could be reunited, and, upon finding out, Zykinander died with her. That happened nearly a year ago. That is all I know."

"A wand and an empty spell book?" Aliza repeated, and her eyes widened with realization. "Zyke, you-"

"Am just a bard," Zyke finished for her, sternly. "And _please_, that is all I wish to say about that."

Aliza nodded, slowly. The others did too, and Countess took his hand, smiling. "I think I'm beginning to understand... Thank you for telling us." She kissed his cheek, soft and warm. "Now, let's return to the inn so you can finally have what you have so dearly desired." The hand holding his brought it up to her breast.

Zyke, of course, gave her a brief fondle, but he forced himself back after a moment. "Before we do," he said, painfully reluctant, "I wish to see this Arcane Sanctuary that Jerhym mentioned." With only a brief look between each other, no one argued.

They descended to the second level of the Harem.

The sight and stench of blood became immediately obvious. Splashes of it covered painted walls and elegant screens, and the body of a guard could be seen on the floor. Moving to the next room, they could see the corpses of undead and demons. Blood Raven's golem had done its work.

They moved through the Harem in silence, occasionally finding a stripped and brutalized corpse that was once of a Harem guild. No remaining monstrosities, though.

The same was found when they reached the first level of the Palace Cellar, all the way until the third level of the cellar. There, however, they _did_ find some remaining horrors.

In the very center of the floor, they opened a door to a large room. Dozens upon dozens of demons undead were there, as well as an enchanted leader named Fire Eye. They were already bloody, so...

Andariel started it with a wave of poison, and Blood Raven ended it with an exploding arrow.

While they fought, Zyke had revived his skeletal horde, but at the same time he had inspected a strange arch standing alone in the center of the room. Once all the monsters were dead and the girls moved to him, his hand spun he dial near the top.

Red light oozed from there, dripping down the arch like water until it was a complete, steady stream. The arch was a doorway. The way into the Arcane Sanctum had been found.

Several girls gave him smiles, and together they entered the portal.

xxx

"_Elzix, your banditry days are over," Zyke announced to the massive group gathered before him. Ellyia stood by his side, approvingly._

_Elzix, the obvious leader of this horde, smirked up at him and fingered his sword. "Oh really? You and what army?"_

"_THIS army..." And the legion of shambling skeletons appeared, surrounding the camp._

xxx

Balls of light streaked by, smacking into Zyke yet passing through him harmlessly. Everything was a sea of black, save those countless balls of light. The ground was a grey stone, but nothing else seemed to be in existence. Zyke frowned when he saw the waypoint only a few feet from the portal. So much for this place being a secret.

Him and the girls activated it, just in case, and they found themselves at a four way intersection. Choosing a random direction, they began to head down the north-western trail.

It wasn't long before they found opposition in the form of goatmen from the Hell Clan, Specters, and Ghoul Lords whom shot heavy fireballs and created Fire Walls. However, after Duriel, none of these even sparked the slightest sense of danger.

Up twisting stone staircases and down, across platforms, they battled through hordes of the same. Zyke was enjoying himself, at least. The Arcane Sanctum was legend, and only vaguely mentioned in some stories... And here he was, walking through it and fighting the hordes that Horazon had once held bound to his will.

Near the end of that first wing, a tortured laugh erupted, and suddenly Zyke and the others scattered to avoid a Glacial Spike. That meant something new had arrived.

Zyke turned his head to see how much longer there was to go, and he saw that his path led up one more staircase before reaching a last platform, with nothing else branching from it. Perfect. The kinship, much weaker than Duriel or even Andariel, could be felt from here to up there.

His minions charged up first, and he could see a flash of flame from whatever was happening up there. He followed, Bone Armor still up. The scattered girls had all regrouped and went with him, Andariel marching up the stairs to rip apart whoever had sent that first Glacial Spike.

A man with a large staff and blue and gold robes was there, his face covered entirely by a mask of gold. Another fireball from him destroyed one of Zyke's skeleton warriors. Blood Raven's bow was to him, but suddenly she hesitated. Her, hesitating?

"Summoner, is that you?" her haunting voice rang out, and the man froze mid-cast.

He saw her, and there was a harsh sound under his mask before another Glacial Spike sent her way. Blood Raven dodged, returning fire with no hesitation now. Aliza and Countess followed, and a Fire Wall erupted under the Summoner. For his powerful spells, the man was weak in other matters, and in no time he crumpled to the floor, dead.

Zyke grew a power surge, and he quickly selected Bone Wall as his next ability before kneeling next to the body.

Blood Raven stood next to Zyke as he checked for useful items. "Your other 'Hero of Tristram,' Zyke." She said woodenly. "He is not Horazon himself."

Zyke nodded, yet he found nothing of worth from the man. "He was a deluded fool who got too close to true power." He then inspected the other parts of the Sanctum.

A health shrine stood in one corner, not far from Summoner's corpse. Beyond that, however, were glowing insignias and rune markings, with a spiral pattern on the floor. A book rested on a pedestal, and Zyke took the time to flip through it. Just notes about sealing away the three Prime Evils. Interesting, but Zyke had read even better sources before this.

When he was done reading, though, another rift opened up, between here and something called the Canyon of the Magi. Although they had already found the correct tomb, entered it and killed Duriel, they all stepped through anyways.

xxx

"_Again?" Zyke groaned, hugging Ellyia's nude body tighter to him._

_She laughed, one hand running over his muscles. "You must be able to satisfy me multiple times if you are to ever dream of satisfying a harem."_

"_I need rest..."_

_She laughed again before rolling on top of him._

xxx

To their luck, there was a waypoint only feet away, and together they stepped on it and sent themselves back to Lut Gholein, done with adventuring for that day. After they had returned into their cloaks and Andariel had reverted back to her human form, of course.

Radament, Horadric Cube, Duriel, finding the Arcane Sanctum... Zyke was ready for night, and he welcomed the darkening sky gladly. Once he was steady from his trip on the waypoint, they returned to the inn – pleasantly surprised to find it not far from the waypoint itself.

Zyke closed the door behind them, sighing loudly. Too much in one day. Some of the girls echoed the sound, and Countess nearly melted when Olena quickly rushed to begin a massage. It was almost strange to see Andariel back in her human form, after all that.

Cloaks were deposited in a big pile on the floor as they all moved to the floor pillows, sitting themselves comfortably. Olena lit the candles as the light failed outside.

Andariel, clad only in undergarments now, turned her midnight eyes to Zyke. "What now?"

Zyke shifted around Countess in his lap. "To Kurast." A woman shouldn't be allowed to feel so good seated on him like that, with her softness and only a loincloth.

"Mephisto's legions are stronger than those we encountered here," Blood Raven nodded. "By the time we break through them and reach Mephisto, you should be strong enough. We all may be strong enough."

Zyke cocked his head at that, his hands settling on Countess's deep green thighs. "The power surges... Do you experience something similar? I know Aliza does, but the rest of you have been silent on the matter."

"We do," Blood Raven answered, her raven locks framing her pale face, scar obvious on her cheek, "but it is different. It is not a bunch of kills and a sudden burst, but a small gain each time I kill something. It is my unholy strength that is growing, though no where near as fast as you have proven your ability to grow."

Countess nodded at this. "It is the same for me. I feel much stronger now than I had been inside my tower." Rrajhess and Andariel didn't bother giving answers – one quiet and the other not talkative - and no one pressed.

There was a moment of silence following that, and during it Zyke studied his companions in the flickering candle light. His harem... He was supposed to give the second recital of the Tragedy of Gail this night, yet at the moment he couldn't find himself to care. He had waited too long.

-lemon-

His lips found Countess's neck, and one of his hands around her went lower while the other went up. They reached her top and loincloth at roughly the same time, and both hands inched their way around the materials, cupping a warm breast and smooth cleft respectively.

The other girls clearly saw where this was going, and they all grew little smiles, settling back to watch.

As Zyke pulled Countess's top over her head, he felt her slit begin to dampen around his fingers. The bulge in his leggings pressed right up in her, and she began grinding herself on it, sending little bursts of pleasure into him.

He wanted to go slow, but with this start his lusts had blazed back into being, and he suddenly rolled her over onto one of the pillows, undoing the knot that held her loincloth to her and sliding it out from under her. His mouth rained down on her like her arrows had done to the demons earlier, finding her lips, neck, breasts, nipples, stomach, and finally her slit.

He felt that he should be embarrassed doing this in front of the others, who were watching intently with smiles, yet strangely he felt perfectly comfortable. His hands were on Countess's large ass, his head between her legs with her legs over his shoulders. His tongue circled her engorging and wet lips, gathering the start of her taste. Then, getting a firmer grip on her, he wrapped his mouth around her and thrust his tongue inside, wriggling it around and probing her walls.

Her hands went to his head, running through his hair, and he watched as she bit her lip and let out a moan - a look of ecstasy on her perfect face. He licked her slit from bottom to top, and at the top he stopped to find and harass her clit, forcing it into the open. He then moved lower to press his nose against it while probing her again, getting a taste of her juices.

He continued until she was just dripping, and then he kissed a trail back up to her lips. The lust in her eyes reflected his, and her hands quickly dispatched his chest armor and boots. She then set to his leggings, unbuckling them and beginning to slide them down, kissing what each little tug exposed. His member came into sight, and she began kissing down that until it was freed, where she ran her tongue over its length before simply tearing off the remaining portion of his pants.

One soft hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, and her mouth came around it, taking it in. Her mouth was wet and hot, and her tongue encircled and licked him as she sucked, cheeks drawing in around him. She then began bobbing her head, taking him deeper and back and then deeper again.

Pleasure filled him, but Zyke wanted more than this from her. He pulled her mouth away from him, and she sensually crawled over him until her wet slit was grinding into his hardness. Then, taking him in her hand again, she guided him insider her. Hot, slick walls clenched around him, and Zyke groaned.

Countess lowered herself to kiss him, large breasts and hard nipples pressing into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. Then, still kissing, she braced herself with one hand and began, sliding up and down over him. Zyke opened his mouth when he felt her tongue dance across his lips, and suddenly that was thrust into his mouth.

Their tongues wrestled together, and one of his hands around her went lower to cup her ass as she thrust herself onto him, and he rose to meet her thrusts. All he could see were her bright red eyes, staring into his while he thrust into her. Then, he rolled them over – off the pillow – so that he was on top, and with the increased control he increased the speed of the thrusts.

One hand came around to her breasts, while the other was used to brace himself as he thrust in her faster, pressing her against the tile floor. Her breasts gave little bounces each time their hips met with a slap, and his thumb ran over her hard nipples, switching between each glorious, green tit. She moaned loud at his assault, face flushing a darker green with her eyes closed now.

His mouth came down to hers for another kiss, yet at the moment he did, her arms gripped him to her tight, and she moaned into his mouth. He could feel it, her slick walls contracting around him as her wetness spurted past his length.

When she came down from her orgasm, her grip on him slackened, and he forced himself to pull out, still hard and not satisfied.

Blood Raven was there, suddenly, pale form already stripped as she climbed over Countess, and Zyke was happy to take her into his arms, and he didn't hesitate to slide his length into her immediately. Her tightness in that regard was remarkable, and he made a sound as his lips latched to her neck, hands going to her breasts.

She rode him, head tilted back as he lavished attentions to her pale breasts, her tight walls sliding up and down with rising speed. Then, her head came down, spilling raven hair around her, and she lowered to kiss him, full breasts pressing into his chest like Countess's had. His hand found her ass, feeling the difference – full yet taut – while his other hands ran down her back, feeling her muscles under smooth skin as opposed to Countess's silky softness.

If there was one thing he liked about Blood Raven, besides the most of her, it was the added enhancements of the hip bones she had... And the uses he had for them. It took some time to stop the pleasant rhythm of thrusting into her tight folds, but he managed to slide out of her and leave her on her knees there.

Then, she understood and turned, bending over for him. Zyke guided himself in and thrust to the hilt, right back into her tight netherlips. His hands went around her hip bones, and he used that to thrust himself into her, setting a hard pace for the soldier. Her full ass still jiggled with each thrust, but her whole body remained solid with the rocking.

For the first time, he saw the others beyond them. Andariel was stripped and watching with a small smile, hands remaining on her knees. Olena was shameless in hiking up her dress and working away at herself, watching with rapt attention on her cruelly amused face. Aliza and Rrajhess, however, were sitting closer together than their previous behaviors suggested they should, both naked, and Rrajhess was showing her a thawing potion. He hoped neither drank it.

He looked down at the woman he was currently thrusting into, seeing her head pressed into a pillow, raven hair around her, with her taut, pale back arched. He could see her ass as his length disappeared into her netherlips, and he could feel its softness each time it crashed against his legs, right as her tight walls fully enveloped him.

He could feel his first release coming on its way, but too soon Blood Raven gave a longer moan than usual, her hands gripping his legs to stop the movement as her already tight walls gripped him tighter. His approaching orgasm slipped away, and he was able to pull himself out after she released his legs.

Blood Raven rolled over to lie next to Countess, both breathing hard and their smooth netherlips slick with juices, yet Countess turned to Olena and called her over. Next to come to Zyke, however, were Aliza and Rrajhess.

The slight girls both looked nervous, and Aliza gestured to Rrajhess to speak. The feline girl nodded and faced Zyke. "I want to apologize forrr my behaviorrr earrrlierrr. I should not have trrreated yourrr otherrr mate as such." Zyke raised an eyebrow, trying to not just stare at her four breasts or Aliza's delicious bosom. Rrajhess nodded to Aliza.

"She had already apologized to me," Aliza said, and then blushed – a scarlet face under dark crimson hair. "She wants to assist me in... 'taking' you and wants me to go first." Rrajhess nodded, satisfied.

Zyke looked between the two, one determined and the other blushing, one with four dark breasts and the other two large ones, one with an obvious cleft furred by sleek hair and the other a triangular patch of dark red hair mostly covering her lips. His arms came around both, and he kissed Rrajhess on the lips first before turning to Aliza, and his arm left the catgirl as Aliza swung a leg over to straddle him.

Aliza smiled down at him and guided him into her, giving a little squeak as she just impaled herself onto him, large breasts bouncing. She used both hands to brace herself on the ground and began to lift her hips. She reached the point where she was about to come down again, but right before she could, two furred hands cupped Aliza's large breasts. She was so startled she collapsed down on Zyke and squeaked again at the unexpected fulfillment, eyes wide. She was adorable at times like this.

Her pubic hair ground into him as Rrajhess began massaging Aliza's breasts, and the rogue bit her lip. Then, instead of saying anything, she allowed the hands to continue fondling her and began to slide up and down over Zyke, just as tight as Blood Raven had been. Aliza made a high sound in her throat as she set a rhythm, and that turned into a moan when Rrajhess mashed her breasts together.

Zyke watched this from his own position, hands behind him. Rrajhess was just behind Aliza, head peaking over her shoulder, with her hands fondling the rogue's breasts for him. The tail swished behind her as if it were Aliza's. Then, Rrajhess pinched Aliza's nipples, and the rogue let out another squeak, hitching in one of her thrusts, and suddenly she came around him, moaning.

Rrajhess grinned from the other side of Aliza. "So you'rrre a sensitive one, Fleshling. I'll rrrememberrr that."

Aliza pulled herself off Zyke, bending down to give him a wet kiss, and then she went behind Rrajhess as the Sabre Cat crawled on top of him – looking much more natural than when the others did it. The four dark grey breasts capped with black nipples appeared in his vision and bounced when she sat herself down on him, his length pressing into her but not penetrating.

Her nails trailed lightly down Zyke's chest. "I will neverrr rrregrrret claiming you, Mate." She smiled at him, cute on her furred and whiskered face, and then she lifted her hips and guided him into her furred cleft. He could feel how wet she already was.

Then, two creamy hands reached around to find Rrajhess's own breasts, and she purred at the touch. "Neverrr," she repeated, and she started, using both hands to prop herself like Aliza had and began riding him. Zyke didn't know how much longer he could last without release.

Her slick, velvety walls around his length was much the same as a human's, but the sleek fur that pressed into him with each thrust felt different – smoother – than Aliza's red patch. The bouncing of four breasts as she purred and mewled was another treat he couldn't see with anyone else, and he could see Aliza's small hands knead Rrajhess's breasts, switching from her upper larger ones to the smaller lower ones, occasionally rolling a nipple between her fingers.

Zyke's orgasm began to rise up again, and by chance he turned his head to the right. The sight inflamed his lusts more than they already were. Pale Olena's rear was up in the air, dress still pushed up, her wet netherlips visible, with her face buried down between Countess's legs, and the green woman had a large smile on her face as her hands remained on Olena's head. The rogue also had her left hand reaching out and probing around inside Blood Raven, who was leaning back on both hands and giving him the full show.

His seed shot into Rrajhess as he reached his orgasm almost immediately, and she mewled as she felt it splashing inside her. Aliza then took two of Rrajhess's nipples and twisted them, and the Sabre Cat gave a sharp yowl before her walls clenched him tightly, and her own orgasm took her.

Rrajhess pulled herself off of him, and she turned to pull Aliza in a hug. Both of them cuddled together on a pillow, though Aliza looked like she wanted another round with Zyke, glancing at him lustfully once before turning to the purring Rrajhess.

That left one, and Andariel rose to her feet before walking to him with such a sway that his eyes couldn't leave the red patch of fur she had. She sat herself down before him, large, perky breasts, fiery hair, and all, and she asked the same question she had every night since after the first. "Shall I please you?"

Zyke shook his head. "You will, but there is only one way I can manage to please you as well." Andariel smiled at that.

Her hands reached down and skillfully caressed him into being ready again, and then she turned to present her rear to him, using her own hands to part the cheeks and reveal her rosebud and glistening lips.

Zyke brought himself up and entered her netherlips first, to gather more juices, and he pulled out quickly to escape the pulsing walls and tight fit. He penetrated her higher hole with the tip, getting it slicked. Then, he plunged back into her lower hole to gather more. And repeated, only going further each time. There was likely a faster way to go about this, but he always found this way to be the most pleasant, with his brief exposures to her strange, pulsing walls.

Finally, he reached the hilt, and Andariel moaned into the pillow. He pulled back and thrust into her again, groaning. She wasn't as tight as the first time, she said she could loosen a bit, but it was still a crushing tightness around him that made it hard to move. His fingers clenched into her hips as he forced himself back and then back in, groaning with her.

He got only a couple more thrusts before he pulled out entirely to enter her dripping folds one last time. Slicked again, he mercilessly slid all the way back in her in one motion, and she made a deep, throaty sound. One of her hands came under her to enter her own folds while he picked up his pace, gripping her sides hard to keep thrusting into her tight hole.

Her groans, moans, and growls filled the room following, and Zyke began to thrust even harder, each one making a loud smack as his thighs slapped her soft cheeks, rocking her whole body forward. So intent was Zyke in claiming her this way that he didn't even realize what was going on just past Andariel's turned head.

Countess must have deemed Olena's performance satisfactory, as the rogue now had her head tilted back in pleasure as Countess's fingers worked their way in and out of her pale folds in a strange rhythm. Blood Raven had a smile as she watched Zyke and Andariel, still leaning back on her hands, breasts against her chest just above a muscled stomach and her legs parted to reveal lips that were drenched.

The painful, pleasurable tightness around Zyke continued as he rammed each thrust into Andariel, as did her sounds, until his own orgasm began to reach the horizon. Zyke pulled out of Andariel again, giving her ass a slap with his hand, and he rolled her tanned body over. Then, with her looking up at him, he sunk himself back inside her tight, pulsing hole.

His mouth found one breast while a hand took the other – his left hand holding him up – and he began to thrust into her as hard and fast as he could. Andariel's eyes opened wider for a moment before lowering and she moaned deeply. The pace was hard, so her breast left his mouth and hand as he used both to brace himself, which allowed him to go faster.

She was still pleasantly tight and slick, and her walls still gave its addictive pulse, and soon his orgasm began rising. He tried to hold it back, wanting to get her to come first. His teeth caught a nipple even while her breasts bounced wildly, and he nibbled the best he could. She gave a throaty growl of approval, but she didn't finish.

With a grunt, his end came, and his seed began spilling inside her. Luckily, she wasn't far behind, and her pulsing walls turned to an erratic clenching, her arms coming to hold his head to her breasts as she moaned. For a moment they held the position, grinding into each other, until her pulsing walls began to press again at his softening member.

He pulled out, moving forward to catch her lips in a deep kiss. The frustrating wait during the day had been more than worth it. He would go through another just to have it again.

As he tried to relax against the pillow, suddenly Aliza was back, smiling slyly at him. Her large breasts engulfed his length, and she began rubbing them together to get him back into hardness. Apparently she wanted a second round... As did Countess, and Blood Raven, and Rrajhess, and Olena even wanted her first.

He sighed, knowing he would need a stamina potion eventually.

xxx

"_Mmm, you're going to have to start making your appointments much later than that."_

_Zyke raised an eyebrow at her as the merchant walked away. "And why's that?"_

_Ellyia grinned, slipping her arm through his as they began walking. "Well, you are going to need to sleep at least until the afternoon to catch up on what you miss at night."_

xxx


	3. Chapter 2: Act III

They remained in Lut Gholein for one additional day – so that Zyke could finish the Tragedy of Gail for Atma – and then they spoke with a seafarer named Meshif. The man was reluctant to return to his home city of Kurast, but with Jerhym's insistence, he relented.

They spent three days on the rocking ship, in which Zyke and the girls discovered Andariel was rather prone to seasickness. It was amusing for a time, but by the third day they were glad to get away from her dark mutterings and her rather wide variety of how she wished to kill the crew of the ship.

Then they were there, at the Docks of the great city Kurast. The ominous silence didn't even begin to describe the difference between before and now. There had always been so many ships that all the docks were full and many would have to anchor offshore, waiting for a spot. Now, only Meshif dared sailing here. No merchants crowded the docks, no children ran by screaming and laughing, no one smiled...

Deckard Cain was there, at the Plaza that all docks led to with the only one path leading from there to the jungles. Strangely, the docks seemed like a place with natural defensive measures. That one path was barricaded with abatis, reinforcing the thought. _This_ was all that remained of Kurast...?

The girls behind him, cloaked again, gained a few eyes, but with how defeated everyone looked, they only gave a passing eye before continuing on their downtrodden wandering around the docks. The few buildings that had been sailors' houses were all closed up, residents likely not wanting to leave the faux safety of their homes. Or didn't wish to share the remaining shelter.

Zyke checked the waypoint and he found the most of them intact, with only a few of Kurast's reaches no longer appearing. However, near the bottom of the list was a name that chilled him. Durance of Hate level two? Something after Travincal. Strange, the only thing after Travincal had been the Temple of Light, before... Durance of Hate? Perhaps something to do with Mephisto, Lord of Hatred.

With the girls around him, he pointed at the greyed-out name. "The Temple of Light had three underground floors, with a waypoint on the second one. I don't know if it is no longer accessible to me because of Mephisto's corruption or other means, but it is not far at all from Travincal – here. The entrance is only a few seconds walk, actually... The Council's Chamber had held the entrance, before. However... with the corruption of Mephisto – much stronger than you or Duriel could make, Andy – I fear what we may find there in that Chamber. Perhaps he killed them all, or perhaps..." Like Andariel had done to Blood Raven, corrupting her to her will, or Griswald, in the town of Tristram. Like Duriel had done to Radament, one of the great mages contained in one of the Seven Tombs of Tal Rasha. Demons enjoyed bending others to their will, especially the powerful.

Blood Raven pointed at the first name on the list – the Spider Forest. "Furthest from the heart is the weakest, and I believe the weakest of Mephisto will be of greater difficulty than Duriel's strongest... We should work our way through, from beginning-" She dragged her finger down the list of names. "-to end." Stopped at the grey Durance of Hate level two. "We took a risk with Duriel that we did not have to, and it almost cost both yours and "Andy's" lives." The former captain looked up at him, blood red eyes glowing from the dark of the hood. "A few days extra will harm nothing at this point. This town will preserve, especially if we begin clearing the threat from the border, inward."

Zyke felt it was strange, thinking of just these Kurast Docks as a _town,_ yet that is what it had become, in face of this. "Where will we sleep, without lodgings?"

Blood Raven looked back at the list of names before turning to him again. "Where did Ellyia and Rednanikyz sleep when they first met?"

Scenes of green wildlife, the red of Amazonian armor, a smiling face in the orange cast of firelight, and a sleeping roll under the stars flashed through Zyke's mind, laced with fondness and pain. His face showed none of it, though. "Likely, there are horrors out there that are of equal or greater strength than those two heroes encountered." He smiled. "Sounds like fun."

Countess – the tallest of the hooded group – turned to another. "That means you must come with us this time, Olena. Your duties do not change out there, and you must remain away from any battle."

A hooded head bobbed once. "Yes, mistress." Zyke still found it strange how quickly the former rogue had embraced the life of a servant. She was by no means skilled in the manner – not yet acting like any other he had met – yet she had a certain eagerness to it that made her act on assumptions, some humorous and some simply bazaar. For example, Countess explained that once their adventuring days were over, Olena would assist her when donning more appropriate garb – like dresses, with their laces in the back and sometimes many ties – yet Olena, for some reason, expanded that to Countess's soft leather boots now, and she refused to let the green skinned woman lace them up herself in the morning.

But the plans weren't finished just yet. Zyke turned back to the waypoint list. He spoke for anyone to answer, though it was usually Blood Raven who assisted in these kind of plans "So are we to simply hack and slash our way all the way to Mephisto, or did you have something else in mind? I don't know if any demon could be convinced to desert a Prime Evil..."

"How unfortunate for you that you won't be adding more to your harem," was the dry reply, and several girls laughed.

Andariel did speak, though. Bitterly. "My handmaidens would, if they were still alive..."

"Your handmaidens?" Zyke asked, turning an eye to her small frame - small, when she could be twice his size. From what he remembered of her, daughter of Lilith, then her handmaidens were...

"The succubi," Andariel answered, still bitter. "A foolish decision on my part, years ago, but when the Prime Evils approached myself – merely a Lesser Evil – I was... afraid, and I offered my handmaidens to them for their pleasure. The most of them, split between the Three... Darling Blood Raven here assisted in slaughtering those with Diablo, under Tristram, which is why I was so pleased to have her serve me as punishment. Baal still has his, using them as his personal guard last I saw him. My dear grandfather Mephisto, however... In a fit of rage, a century or so before the Dark Exile, he butchered all of those I gave him." Rage touched her voice, near the end. "The succubi are in danger of going extinct, because of my decision!"

Zyke touched her arm, and he could feel the quivering even through the cloak – though she was unhooded. He didn't offer any words of comfort, though. That would mean she _needed_ comfort, in her mind, and only enrage her. She did calm at his touch, though. "Those with Baal... Will they return to you when we face him?" When, not if.

Her scowl turned into a dark smile, which she turned to him. "More than return to me. They will serve you with the Arts as I command them. I can have Baal's entire harem bringing _us_ the heights of pleasure in his own domain before we slay him." The formerly distant Demon Queen had opened up more since Duriel's defeat... Or perhaps it was because she was finally off the ship, the green clearing from her face.

"Sounds appealing," Countess muttered coyly, and Zyke agreed wholeheartedly.

"Remember, only one more woman in this harem, Zyke," Blood Raven said suddenly, and Aliza nodded from beside her. "Human, Sabre Cat, demon, succubus... It doesn't matter whom, but only one."

Zyke stepped forward and dipped his head inside her cowl, kissing her lips. He pulled back smiling. "I know, my dear." She had a small, satisfied smile on her lips after.

"Perhaps some of the townsfolk might have some tasks for us," Aliza said, regarding Zyke with her light blue eyes. The only human of the bunch, and obviously so. "When the Monastery fell, there were many things needed doing, like the retrieval of Charsi's hammer. These people may have their own needs."

This group was tied to itself in many ways, enemies turned to allies and brought together. Blood Raven had killed Andariel's handmaidens, apparently, and Andariel openly admitted to corrupting her. Neither seemed particularly bothered by this. Olena and Aliza were former rogue sisters, Blood Raven their former captain, yet the lines of the corruption - and Aliza's resistance to the corruption where the other two failed – was hardly brought up and never with accusation. Countess had her own dark, dark past – bathed in the blood of one hundred virgin girls, only to fall to the corruption of the atrocity – and that, too, was never mentioned, though every rogue knew the story.

And so when Aliza mentioned the Monastery's fall, she never once glared or even looked in Andariel's direction. No excuses were needed – that Andariel was ordered to or that she was a demoness or that she... - yet each understood the transition in their lives that was Zyke, and how others were affected. An oath not to needlessly shed human blood, as well as assist him in bringing down the Prime Evils. The harem part had come later, of course.

Zyke smiled at Aliza and nodded to her, agreeing to the idea. Asking around town, however, they got nothing but bleak looks and shaking heads. Until...

"Damn it, I wish you people would just leave me alone! I... Oh, you're a Necromancer, aren't you? I've heard that your kind use some powerful potions and such to wake the dead and control spirits. I'd love to discuss what components you use some time. I am Alkor, the Alchemist. I dabble in potions and salves, myself, and I can sell you some if you really need them. Feel free to drop by anytime."

A polite smile was offered at the tan man with grey hair. "I am a bard, actually, Zyke by name. Not a Necromancer. I was wondering if you needed anything from outside the Docks? Some companions and I were about to head out."

The man squinted up at him, staring at his white hair and bone decorations over his armor. Then, he shrugged. "It pains me to waste time with you, so I'll get right to the point. There is a very special book which you must find for me. It was written long ago by a sage known as Lam Esen, who studied Skatsimi magic and the effects of the Prime Evils on the mortal world. The Black Book was lost when the Children of Zakarum took over this land. Now, you must reclaim it without delay. Its knowledge may aid us in this dark time ahead."

Zyke blinked at that, but he nodded to go along with the man. He himself had read the book once, a few years back. Vague prophecies, mostly, with small hints on how to do this and that. The book ended by saying that if all three Prime Evils walked Sanctuary freely, all humanity would be consumed and the world would be in utter ruin. Not very helpful at all, but at least it was something to do.

He had found the book... with Ellyia under the Kurast Baazar, in the Ruined Temple. Well, that made it easy to compare his strength between the then and now. Wincing, Zyke saw the gap... Though it actually wasn't too far apart. Of course, that had been only his first year outside the Necropolis. Of course, that had been Zykinander, not Zyke the Bard.

With nothing else left, the group gathered together and left across the barricaded platform to the coast.

xxx

_Zyke rubbed his head as he walked through the doors, wincing at the pain. He needed a stiff drink, badly. He was beginning to remember..._

_As he half-walked, half-staggered to the bar, he passed a table with three men leaning their heads together, though they didn't speak very quietly. "I hear'd that that _Diablo_ was found under Tristram, ain't too long ago."_

"_No!" the second man gasped, and he leaned in closer, not quieter. "Why we ain't all dead, huh? That there is maid talk, certain!"_

_The first man shook his head. "No, no! True! Them fine rogues led a force there, with some _Sorcerer_ and _warrior._ Dey won, I hear'd. Dey beat Diablo himself!"_

"_I no think so," the third man said, beginning to lean back. _"Diablo_ can no be defeated. It's why Heaven ain't gone done kill them all."_

_The first person paused to consider this, and Zyke realized he had stopped his attempt to reach the bar to listen to them. He realized he was speaking, too. Speaking without wanting to. "Diablo can be defeated..." Zyke croaked past parched lips, "but the High Heavens aren't strong enough to kill him on top of his armies... Not without help."_

_The three swiveled to look at him, but he was still facing the empty seat he wanted to be at. "Oh yeah?" the third guy asked between crooked teeth. "How you know 'bout dat, hmm?"_

_Zyke rasped a laugh. "Because I was that help." He stumbled onward, into the stool, and the three men ignored him as a drunk and returned to their conversation._

xxx

The warrior had struck the killing blow, according to Blood Raven. Struck the blow and taken Diablo's soulstone. With no other choice, later said the warrior, he forced the stone into himself to contain the beast. Ancient Horadrim tomes defining the soulstones had Zyke shaking his head when he first heard about that.

The group was barely outside the Docks when they saw him. The Dark Wanderer... Diablo in human flesh.

Blood Raven slowed at first, the word, "Warrior?" going past confused lips. Then the wave of pure, unnaturally powerful evil washed over them. Andariel's and Duriel's auras _combined_ didn't even come close to what they all felt. Zyke had his first real taste as to what he was up against, and he knew immediately how outclassed he was.

And it was finally confirmed that he _had_ had the strength to defeat the Lord of Terror, back when he had been Zykinander. With effort – the right curses and use of Bone Walls and Prisons, with some additional corpses for replacement skeletons – he could have taken _multiple_ Diablo's on at the same time! Unfortunately, Zykinander had died with Ellyia, leaving a hole in the heart that became Zyke the Bard, whom was filling that hole up again with Blood Raven, Countess, Aliza, Andariel, Rrajhess... If it became full again, what did that make him then?

The group froze as one when the wave washed over them, Aliza's Inner Sight flaring between them. The Dark Wanderer didn't stop, continuing his weak shuffle forward. Weak, when his overpowering strength was obvious. Even Andariel quivered before his raw power. The demon could simply turn and strike them all dead. Breath, and they would collapse.

Then, suddenly, there was a flash of that power, and the Dark Wanderer vanished, his cloak falling to the ground. The demonic presence vanished, and as one the whole group inhaled a deep breath of relief. Then came the curious, wide-eyed glanced between each other. Why hadn't the Prime Evil killed them?

"Still sure you can kill all three of them?" Andariel asked suddenly, midnight eyes like awls. She sounded accusing, while resigned to defeat.

"He killed _Durrriel,_" Rrajhess answered firmly, though she still carried signs of trepidation. "He can beat them, too." Andariel shook with silent, rancorous laughter.

Zyke smiled his thanks to the Sabre Cat, but his eyes turned to all of them as the tightness left his spine. "All that did was make me thankful that you are all here." And remind him to live each moment as if it was his last, though he didn't tell them that. "It'll take some time, but yes, we will beat him. All of them."

Blood Raven's hand came out to grab his arm. Her grip was painfully tight, though, and her eyes bore into his with a worried tightness. "He was stronger, here, than he was when the warrior faced him..."

"What?" Zyke's eyebrows furrowed at that.

Her grip was still painful. "He... I think that by taking over the warrior's body, Diablo added his strength to the warrior's."

Zyke frowned, looking at the plain brown cloak on the ground and then back to her. Diablo was much stronger than them, but he was still beatable. "So?"

"So..." she said, and her grip grew even harder, nearly crushing the bone there. She bit each word as it came out of her mouth. "Baal took over _Tal Rasha."_

It hit Zyke suddenly, and his jaw tightened. Diablo, greatest of the three, had become even greater... And Baal was even greater than that, now. With the greatest mage in Sanctuary's history, Baal was the true threat! No, he couldn't focus on that.

Zyke calmed himself, gently prying Blood Raven's hand off him. He smoothed his face, then smiled at her. "No matter. Given time, _we will win."_

"And if there isn't enough time?" Andariel asked bitterly, staring off into the green trees. There was no green in Hell.

"Then... we make the best of it," Zyke shrugged, not losing his smile. The key to barding was _good acting_ in addition to a sharp mind and colorful tongue.

For the first time, he noticed Aliza. She was trembling still, her eyes wide and stuck on the brown cloak. He was to her in one step, and his arms came around her own cloak, holding her thin frame to him. She still quaked. "Aliza, it's alright. He's gone now."

She flinched and suddenly clung to him tightly, head against his chest. "I'll- I'll follow you from here to the gates of Hell," she forced past her lips, trying to prove her steadfastness as a Mercenary.

Unfortunately, he might need to prove that phrase, and beyond. "I know you will, dear. I know you will." Rrajhess was there too, with her furred paws rubbing the rogue's back.

Eventually she calmed, and she gave him a grateful smile before stepping back. And an embarrassed look at the others, who were all staring at him and her.

Then, deciding they were far enough away from Kurast Docks, they removed their cloaks and geared up – Zyke watching approvingly the whole time. Rrajhess was last, latching a metal bracer to her arm before picking up her javelins, and she gave a nod to the group.

It should be mentioned that there were two additions to that gear. The wand and bow Duriel had dropped. The wand allowed two additional points in Raise Skeleton and one in Skeleton Mastery, replacing his old one. The bow, however, was rare-enchanted, with helpful things like knockback, enchantments for lightning, and additional damage to the undead and demons. Blood Raven took it, claiming it was better than her current one. Countess pouted.

Then, they moved onward.

Fallen, Zyke's most favorite kind of demons, could be defined as large, stupid groups that attacked en masse, but were weak. They were small, and they ran away in cowardice when one of their comrades fell in battle. They had Shamans, too, who both revived them and had an irritating fire attack. The Fetish were all that... and more, with blowdarts and their Shaman having an inferno attack that singed Andariel before she ripped him to pieces (literally).

The first group of them charged, waving around their big knives, and Zyke didn't yet have the skeletons to hold them back. Most surrounded his clay golem, though, hacking away at the clay, while Andariel's poison spray killed the rest that went by even before they could step out of it.

Then, Zyke raised all seven of his skeletons, and it became a battle of armies. The Shaman, mounted on another Fetish, managed to destroy two skeleton warriors himself before Andariel reached him.

Eventually, with the bows and javelins and bolts from the mages, the entire horde of them were dead. Zyke suddenly had a bad feeling about how this next leg of the journey would be. They moved on, facing Giant Mosquitoes and more Fetish. It didn't take long – the second horde of Fetish – before Zyke saw the little green fleck fly away from the Fetish Shaman, the opposite side his gold pieces flew.

Kneeling down, he picked up a nifty little Jade Figurine. He and Meshif had spoken on the ship bringing them over the seas, and one time the captain had shown him his collection of figurines like this one. Perhaps it was a Kurast thing. Zyke pocketed the figurine for Meshif.

They moved on, deeper and just past the waypoint. Then, they saw it...

"Master Zyke?" Olena asked suddenly – she had taken to calling him that, too. Countess had become Mistress. He paused to turn to her, and she pointed at a maw in the ground open for any to descend. "Didn't you mention that place in your first telling of Ellyia and Rednanikyz?"

Zyke looked, and sure enough he saw that it was the Spider Cavern. "The stories say that the spiders there are monstrous, taller than any man, with legs large enough to... Well..." Andariel was looking at him – twice his height, and with spider-legs of her own nearly twice the girth of those capable of being found down there. "Would anyone care to take a peak around?"

Those who cared to voice themselves agreed or figured why not, and they descended.

Giant spiders, as he had mentioned, _were_ to be found, venom dripping from fangs and webs like steel at their feet. Andariel laughed darkly, calling them pets before her claws began severing legs and eviscerating them. Zyke shook his head with a rueful smile, following her with the others. His minions protected them from those that attempted to strike at them from behind.

To Zyke's surprise, he got a power surge not far in, and he divided his raw power before pulling out his spell book. A third point in Skeleton Mastery, to increase his skeleton's attacks and life.

They reached the end of the cave, and for the first time one of the spiders put forth a form of resistance. An enchanted spider struggled against Andariel, its front two legs caught in her large hands, and then it lashed forward and bit her on the shoulder, also searing her with its enchantments.

Andariel shook her head at that, and then the two legs in her hands broke to the sides. She ripped the fragments off, and then clawed across its face. Blood Raven raised her bow to finish it, but Andariel didn't hesitate in killing the spider with two of her own spider-legs impaling it. It curled up, blood spilling onto the webbed ground, and her legs left its body, dripping blood on her.

She liked the feel of it, she said.

Zyke shook his head at that, but he saw that there was a large chest in that room. A sparkling chest. Strange that spiders would have an enchanted chest, but he didn't think on it as he simply opened the lid. Gold, potions, and a few scrolls came out. However, with those was an eye that seemed to be enchanted with preservation. Checking it, Zyke identified it to be Khalim's eye. He put it in his inventory and pulled out his quest log, frowning.

He had read books about Khalim and even seen him once, if not actually spoken with him.

To his surprise, quite a few entries were waiting for him, despite only having one. The Golden Bird: give Meshif the Jade Figurine; Lam Esen's tome: find it; Khalim's Will: find the four pieces to form Khalim's Will and use it to destroy the Compelling Orb.

Zkye blinked and showed the others. "Khalim's Flail is an ancient artifact, named after the priest who had been using it when I was last here. I'm guessing that by having to find his remains, he is now dead. The only good of that is that that means he isn't Mephisto's host. The Compelling Orb, however... I've never heard of it."

"One of Mephisto's artifacts. It amplifies the corruption's presence, bending even the most sturdy to his will," Andariel said suddenly. Zyke looked up at her, seeing her frowning. "More than that, though, it provides the barrier protecting his Domain. For its presence to be here on the mortal plane, it is likely that that is the reason you can no longer reach the second level of this 'Temple of Light'. The Durance of Hate is now his domain."

Zyke nodded, slowly. "So it is likely that the Council now protects the entrance to it in Travincal, and with them is the Compelling Orb..." He smiled at them. "Well, it looks like we have something to do while we're here, now."

Blood Raven's bone helmed face turned to him, her body still appetizingly pale and scandalously clad in crimson, new bow slung over her shoulder. "Should we return to town to give the figurine now, or should we make camp and do so tomorrow?"

Zyke hadn't even realized that it was getting dark, with the light drizzle outside. "Tomorrow, I suppose."

They left the cave to see that it _was_ dark out, and still sprinkling rain.

"Where to?" Aliza asked.

"Yes, you've been here before, master," Countess said, huddling to him away from the wet. "Where's a good place to sleep?"

"Viper Willow," Zyke answered, and he laughed as he began heading towards the thick foliage, one arm around Countess.

Olena stumbled in following, and her mouth was gaped as she ran after him. "You aren't serious, are you? You said that's where...!"

As they walked, Zyke's hand slid lower and lower until he had a nice handful of her soft buttocks, and she smiled, a curve to those perfect lips. As they reached the canopy of trees, Blood Raven was suddenly close to his other side, still alert for enemies and apparently not paying attention to him. Zyke pulled her to him too, his hand finding its way to her taut one as well. Two of his beauties, together.

They didn't go far into the forest, still in sight of the clearing where the Spider Cavern was when they made camp. The trees overhead twisted and wrapped around each other, branches and leaves completely blocking the wet sky above. The ground was dry.

Sleep rolls were brought out and pushed together, forming a massive bed, and Olena laid their sheets over it as Blood Raven started a campfire. Then came the blankets, a massive, awkward wad that kept them very warm when pressed together at night. Food and drinks consisted of minor healing potions – considered 'roughing it' but was of the best nourishment, for obvious reasons – though Rrajhess had another thawing potion before curling up to Zyke, purring.

Taking small sips from his bottle as it wouldn't last long, Zyke smiled at the girls sitting around the small, warm fire – Rrajhess and Countess on either side, with Olena kneeling next to Countess from there. "Another story, perhaps?"

Quick agreements, of course. He had told one almost every night he was with them, and with them always the Tales of Ellyia and Rednanikyz. While Olena now had her white garb covering her during this, Andariel now made an even more distracting sight, with her immense, gravity-defying breasts. This was the first time they had ever done this with her in her real form, and it took her crossing her arms over them for him to finally begin.

"Knots of weeds and thick clumps of grass made footing awkward there, on the Plain of Desperation." A made up name, but suiting for what happened. "It was open to all sides as Ellyia and Rednanikyz trekked across, her small legion of minions trailing obediently in a rattling herd of footfalls. As you know, she had her fire golem by then, and it left black scorch marks with each step. The sky was a moody grey, but the chance of rain was small. At that point they didn't really have a destination, merely following the wind, as some would say.

"The two heroes were silent as they walked, occasionally sending small smiles to each other when their eyes met. They were content, this being their second year traveling together. No worries, all was swell.

"But in the distance, there was a cla-clop, cla-clop. The charge of cavalry, thundering the ground with their might. But with the many minions, Ellyia and even Rednanikyz didn't notice. Still the cavalry came, faster now that they had caught sight of their prey. In fact, at that moment, in a rare show of affection, Ellyia moved closer to Rednanikyz and wrapped her arm around him, and he smiled and returned the gesture.

"Open as the plain was, she felt no need for her Bone Armor. Both of them, defenseless. Well, perhaps unawares is more accurate. Rednanikyz was fierce with his javelins, and he was ready to fight at the drop of a pin. Closer the cavalry came, horses thundering and snorting. Cla-clop, cla-clop! Louder the sound grew, until it could be heard over the minions.

"Ellyia noticed – oh the prideful fool – and she never even _considered_ that she could be in possible danger. No Bone Armor sprang up around her, no curse ready at her lips. Rednanikyz, however, tensed. The smarter one, the practical one. He shifted in his hold over her to strap his shield on, checking to be sure his javelins weren't hindered by anything. He didn't assume an attack, but the sound merely made him be sure he was ready if there was one.

"Cla-clop, cla-clop! Louder still, and the rumbling ground became more obvious. Ellyia and Rednanikyz noticed it now, and they glanced at each other in curiosity. Cla-clop, cla-clop! CLA-CLOP, CLA-CLOP! They turned to see what it was, and then that was it.

"The Horsemen of Ganderan pierced through the wall of bone like it was parchment, and Rednanikyz shoved Ellyia out of harms way just as the lead horseman reached them. Ellyia hit the ground rolling, Bone Armor activating and finishing right as she reached her feet. Rednanikyz, however, was not so lucky.

"That first horseman lay on the ground, dead, with a spear of lightning still sparking in his chest, leaving a slight trail of smoke and a whiff of cooked meat. Rednanikyz, however... The proud Amazon lay motionless on the ground, trampled by the following riders. The men shouted and hollered in their high accent, and they drew swords as they rounded to Ellyia. A dozen of them, for one of her.

"But she only saw Renanikyz. Handsome, fierce Rednanikyz, her mate, covered in dirt and his eyes closed, sprawled awkwardly. Surrounded by these riders. Rednanikyz, motionless. Red leather, even enchanted, didn't stop horse hooves. But the red haze that came over her vision... Oh yes, _that_ could stop them.

"Ellyia roared, and her first Bone Spear killed three, taking them from their horses from the sheer force of it. She was running towards them, now, and she never once hesitated. Those three she killed became skeleton warriors, splattering the rest in gore as their comrades exploded. Them and Rednanikyz, covered in blood.

"The fire golem pulled one from his mount and incinerated him, eliciting a sweet scream as his life burned away. The skeletons hacked at others, and the men fought back the best they could. Ellyia's own wand came down hard, breaking a horse's legs through and toppling the rider, whom she crushed the skull of with that wand.

"The more she killed, the more skeletons she gained, until it was just one rider left among the exploded remains of his comrades. He wheeled his horse to run away, fear exposing the whites of his eyes. But oh no, he was not get free. He would pay for this, just as the others did. A Bone Prison erupted around him, trapping him and impaling his horse as it couldn't stop in time. He was trapped.

"She should ask questions, know why they were there and why they had done this, but Ellyia wanted no answers. She wanted blood. A Bone Spirit left her hand, going through the prison of bone. An explosion of blood followed, the man's head landing near her feet with a squelch. She relished in the look of torment forever etched on the man's dead face before she crushed it under her boot.

"But then she was to Rednanikyz, still unmoving from where he had been trampled. She removed his breastplate, checking his breathing. It was weak, and strangled. But he still breathed! Oh for the love of the Light, he breathed! She had potions ready for him, but in that state he could not drink. Cracked ribs were deadly if not healed.

"Ellyia knew this and despaired, knowing there was nothing nearby. They were too far from any town for her town portal to take affect. The purple swelling on Rednanikyz's forehead told her that he might not wake up to drink anytime soon.

"For the first time in many, many years, the proud Necromancer Ellyia... cried. Actual tears left her green eyes, splashing down onto his face as if they could revive him. She wanted to revive those horsemen just to kill them again. They deserved more than death, for this!

"With no other choice, Ellyia carefully – oh so carefully – lifted her mate, and she began walking. She cried still, but she kept moving. Her arms were strong, and Rednanikyz slim, but it became a burdensome strength after a time, as could be expected... She searched onward, looking for anyone or anything capable of healing him. No health shrines, no enchanted wells... Nothing."

Zyke remembered, carrying Ellyia, oh so very desperate for a form of help. Plains of Desperation, he had called them then. "Night fell, and still she walked, stumbling over the clumps of grass yet never allowing Rednanikyz to jostle. When her mind calmed enough to think practically, she formed a clay golem to carry the unconscious Amazon, bulky arms very still as they increased the pace to a dangerous run at night.

"The plains became hills in the dark, and in the morning it became another plain. Nothing to help her. Rednanikyz had broken into a fever. He was going to die soon, she knew. He wouldn't wake, either. No, he couldn't drink the healing potions! She even tried forcing one past his lips, holding his nose and tilting it, but the potion just dribbled out his mouth and his breathing worsened. She cursed herself a fool and cried again, but still she moved on.

"Still searching tirelessly for some form of help, she drank the last stamina potion to keep running. She was exhausted still, her eyes burned with weariness, arms sore from carrying the Amazon. She ran, she could not stop running. She didn't just hope for something to save Rednanikyz, she challenged the High Heavens and the Burning Hells to keep one away from her! ...She prayed to both to save him. Anything, to keep him alive.

"As if an answer to her prayers, something glinted in the distance. A glint off something from the sun. Anything could be out in these plains, but she was driven. She ran to that glint, and fear clenched her when it vanished suddenly.

"But then she saw it again, not a glint but a dark shape in the distance. Still in the distance, so very far away.

"Ellyia strained from running so long, and her breathing came as labored as Rednanikyz. She was more than desperate. She knew that dark shape would help him, she knew it. But oh her strength was failing her, the last of her energy spent. No, the shape was still too far! Her legs didn't listen to her, slowing and stumbling. A clump of grass – each strand thick and even thicker together, reaching for the hidden sun – was there, and her boot toe _SLAMMED_ into that clump.

"Ellyia went down rolling like when Rednanikyz had so selflessly saved her, armor of bone collecting dirt and dead grass. Her golem stopped next to her, still carrying the flushed and sweating Amazon. Ellyia didn't have the strength to rise. She was more exhausted than when the viper had bit her, those years ago when she first met that handsome Amazon she called a mate.

"'Go...' she tried to command her golem, the sound weak against her deep intakes of air. 'Go to it!' She pointed at the dark shape, still in the distance. Unconscious tried to consume her, too, but she fought it like she never fought before. Rednanikyz needed her, needed that dark shape.

"She forced her arms under her, head pounding with blood and body trembling. Her reliable legs, always so reliable with Rednanikyz by her side, running with her, tried to go under her. One did, and she struggled to lift herself. Her eyes were latched onto that dark shape, she she tried to stand again.

"She stumbled and hit the ground, and the darkness trying to take her mind finally succeeded. Ellyia blacked out..." Zyke finished ominously, then smiled and clapped before rubbing his hands before the fire. That had been one of the most terrible moments of his life. Of Zykinander's, at least. But Ellyia was every part of Zyke the Bard as it was Zykinander, so he felt it safe to call himself on this. The life in one was the hole in the other.

One of Countess's hands went under his arm to rub his chest, and she flashed a gorgeous smile at him. "If you don't finish that story, Master, I will make sure that you sleep on the other end of the sleep roll, alone and with no satisfaction tonight."

"...You wouldn't do that, would you?" Zyke asked after a moment, fear trickling in his voice.

Countess just beamed brighter and hugged Olena with her other arm. "I can manage one night without you."

"The dark shape was a Paladin," Zyke said quickly. "And he felt the aura of death Ellyia omitted. The man healed both of them before parting ways. It completely changed her view on the holy men, and his stories about his homeland while they briefly camped together made Westmarch a place she always wished to visit."

Countess nodded then, and she rested her head on his shoulder, still clutching Olena to her, the rogue looking lost and confused until Countess just pulled her into her lap, like how Olena used to sit in Zyke's. An interesting relationship between servant and mistress.

Everyone had finished their potions by then, and Rrajhess's purring in his other side was making him run his hand down her exposed back. Andariel uncrossed her arms to smirk at him with half-lidded eyes. "Do you think you could satisfy my true form, oh great bard?" One claw clutched a large breast for emphasis.

His own eyes roved her massive yet still stacked frame, and he himself smirked. "I would certainly like to try." Countess's hand was still against his chest under his armor, and Rrajhess leaned her head up to lick a kiss on his cheek. Aliza and Blood Raven weren't to be left out, either.

xxx

"_...Thank you, truly, for what you've done. If I had woken to find her..." Zyke couldn't bring himself to say his, and he held Ellyia to him tighter. She did not resist, knowing how close she had come to death._

_The paladin smiled, his skin among the darkest Zyke had ever seen, a complete contrast to his pale. "Simply doing my duty to the Light."_

"_Yes, but still, thank you. I know your kind have no love of mine," Zyke said, and the paladin appeared embarrassed._

_He ran his whetstone over his gleaming sword a few more strokes before speaking. "When I first saw you running after me, well... I did think you meant to attack." A sheepish smile, and Zyke laughed – a relieved laugh, as the man had still come to help them. "But it is not that we dislike your kind, Necromancer. We merely misunderstand."_

xxx

Waking up was always... warm.

Hot, naked flesh against his to his right and left – pale Blood Raven and bosomy Aliza, respectively – with the furred Rrajhess draped on top of him like a furry blanket. Countess was in a position much like his, on her back with one arm around Aliza and the other around Olena. Andariel was not to be left out, pressed fully into Blood Raven's back fitting curve into curve – she was in her human form, after Zyke's pride was shattered as he failed to fully please her true form.

On top of them were the many blankets, spread out in patches in an attempt of covering all of them. The same blankets covered all the girls from his view besides their many faces, ranging from cute to gorgeous. But he could feel, though. Oh yes, he could feel. For the moment though, he simply admired their sleeping faces. Andariel and Blood Raven were the strangest, losing their fierce and stern expressions in favor of peaceful.

Ellyia had told him once that he would have to wake up late once he had a harem, to make up for lost sleep. But she had also told him that the morning was for hunting, and together the two always had risen at sunrise, grilling in the habit. Mhmm, there was something he wanted to hunt right now.

-lemon-

The arm around Blood Raven's waist went lower, down her strong stomach, until he found where her legs begin. Then the one around Aliza, slowly shifting down under her – struggling to get around Countess's – and he found her patch of hair, as opposed to Blood Raven's smooth cleft. Then his fingers began a slow tease, prompting them to wake.

Blood Raven was first, he saw, as her crimson eyes simply opened and stared at him, giving no sign as to what he was doing. But her body responded right, and his fingers slid into her once she was slick. Aliza had grown wet before she woke, making small sounds in her sleep, writhing weakly.

Looking back at Blood Raven, he saw her small smile, and suddenly a hand grasped him in return, stroking up and down just under sleeping Rrajhess's rear. With Andariel pressed against Blood Raven as she was, with his arm between them working, the Demon Queen was next to wake, and she gave him an approving look once she realized what was going on.

Then Aliza woke with a gasp, and the sudden clenching around his fingers had him chuckle lightly. Not light enough though, and then Rrajhess was blinking awake on top of him. The Sabre Cat gave a wide yawn, exposing her tiny, sharp teeth, and shifted her body slightly. That shift let her feel Blood Raven's hand down there, and what it was doing as well as why. Rrajhess grinned.

Countess was a woman who liked her sleep, and she gave a few grumbles at the noise before opening her eyes to see what was going on. There was a sleepy haze to her eyes as she saw only their flushing faces, then the arm around Aliza lowered to feel his and where it was. Her eyes widened, then lowered again with a sly smile. By how Olena awoke with a start, Zyke felt Countess must have had the same idea as him, only not as subtle at the beginning.

There was a shifting in the blanket and a few widening of eyes as more hands were added to those who had none, and soon the whole mass of them began making their own sounds. Olena, once gathering her bearings, began offering the same to Countess, and Zyke felt Aliza's small hand slide across his stomach to reach Rrajhess, who was already starting a wet spot on his lower stomach and purred at the pleasant intrusion. He couldn't tell if Blood Raven had reached back for Andariel or if she was pleasuring herself, but even the fiery haired demon began making her throaty sounds.

Demons, the most of them, with greatly inflamed lusts and a great eagerness for this satisfaction in the morning. Aliza, with only normal feelings, didn't dare oppose, and her smile said that she likely never would. Zyke would not be opposed to waking like this every day, either. Then again, he had started it in the first place.

Blood Raven came around his fingers, her other hand clenching his chest, and Aliza quickly followed for her second. Then was Olena, moaning, and Rrajhess yowled relief through clenched teeth. Blood Raven hadn't stopped working on him, and Andariel was still making her moans along with Countess's. Then, Countess had her long moan that Zyke could recognize by sound, now.

That left him and Andariel, unsurprisingly. The Lesser Evil nipped Blood Raven's pale neck with her teeth before climbing over her, and Rrajhess moved over to settle between Zyke and Aliza. The hand around his length guided him into Andariel – with her sitting up he could see under the blanket, and he saw the pale hand on the base as he slid into the triangular patch of hair concealing Andariel's netherlips. He freed his hands from around Blood Raven, Aliza, and Rrajhess, and they came around to Andariel's rump as she began, taking two wonderful handfuls and kneading them.

Those tight lips still pulsed around him unnaturally, and her hands came down to his chest automatically to start the massage. It was too much to take all at once from her, with the sight of her bouncing breasts and all the sensations and being surrounded by the others of his harem. His orgasm became imminent, a wave rising on the horizon.

One of his hands slid around to her front to press at her clit, rubbing it under his thumb. Her moan was spine-tinglingly sensuous, but it wasn't enough. She brought herself up and down on him, her face intent on her actions despite its flush and smirk. Her touch was too much, her pulsing walls too intense.

The other hand came up to her amazingly perky breasts, bouncing, and he snatched a nipple, twisting it – not hard, but it was sudden. If that wasn't enough...! A loud, throaty groan from her, and then Zyke's end was there. Both hands returned to her fleshy cheeks to slam her down on him three more times, then he groaned his released.

As he did though, grinding into her, she suddenly collapsed onto him, and her pulsing became erratic. He rode out the last of his, squeeze her hips to his, and then his arms came around her to pull her into a deep kiss, her hair separating them from the rest of the girls in a red curtain.

Andariel returned it pleasantly and with her surprising tongue tricks, and then she stood from him – out of the blanket so it fell back on the girls who groaned about the cold morning air. She walked gracefully between the tangled limbs to the pile of clothes, bending over to displace her tan, full ass – his hand prints obvious on either cheek – as she fished for her own garments.

-end lemon-

It took some time for the others to get up and dressed, but they did eventually, sharing a pair of minor healing potions for a breakfast. Then came the packing away of the blankets, sheets, and bedrolls, and all that was stuffed into inventories. Zyke's minions had kept watch over them for the night, for obvious reasons, and they were still there in the morning, ready to head out.

Everything in the jungle was still very much wet, the light rain continuing outside the canopy, and they started a slow trot to build up heat as they progressed, past the barren Spider Cavern.

More corrupt spawn and an assortment of the more dangerous of Kurast confronted them as they traveled, and Zyke's group chose to purge the monstrosities rather than use the kinship to get around peacefully. For the purpose of provoking the surges of power, if nothing else. Through the Spider Forest they hacked, until they found themselves at the curve of a river that lead them to the Great Marsh.

"Nothing in there but a waypoint," Zyke mentioned. It was a waypoint he already had, too, and his map revealed the full path for them.

Blood Raven gave a shrug of her shoulders and stared at him through her bone mask, a match to his. "Experience is the objective here, not scenery. Experience in fighting against Mephisto's legions, to prepare for fighting him."

Sighing, Zyke nodded and led them through. In the years that had passed, horrors returned and new spawn had filled the area. In fact, Zyke witnessed a power surge there as they were heading back from the waypoint, off a Tentacle Beast that came too close to Andariel for her liking, and the Demon Queen had pulled it clean out of the river, slammed it against the hill, and she strangled it to death.

That level was a special one for Zyke, with a new row of abilities opening up in his spell book. Blood Golem was his choice - a monster of yellow bone and scraps of flesh molded together and coated in blood. It was more frightful to look at than anything else they had seen in the jungles so far, but it was an old companion to Zyke, and he hardly gave it the disgusted gape Aliza did.

Out of the Great Marsh to the Flayer Jungle. As the name implied, it was very much full of... Flayers, which were the tiny imitation Fallen. Zyke felt near enough to try Andariel's method of dealing with them – physically dismembering them – as the thousandth's horde tried swarming them, and the blood golem spread the damage from the Shaman's inferno.

Stumbling across a village that hadn't been there the first time Zyke had wandered these jungles, Zyke nearly turned around and left. A Flayer village only meant more Flayer. Before he could, though, Andariel boomed a challenge to all the little demons from their homes. He groaned audibly, and Rrajhess patted his arm sympathetically. Her armor contained scratches from the oversized knives.

But oh how he had forgotten the power of a large swarm of monsters confronting area of effect spells. Andariel's grin was the only warning before a massive wave of poison washed over the endless sea of demons, tainting them all green. Then, he and Countess worked together making walls of bone and fire to keep the horde trapped and away from them.

When the last inhuman snarl died away with a strangled choke, Zyke tried to put all his love and appreciation into a single hug for Andariel, but truly, what he felt could not be expressed. For all that was holy and damned, he _hated_ Fallen. Anything trying to _imitate_ them deserved so much worse than death.

They searched the empty village following that, taking the spare potions for a fantastic lunch later on. Potion meals became tiresome very fast, but many times there was no choice. An alter in the village, however, produced a small, enchanted blade when activated. With it, though, came another batch of Flayer that had escaped the cleansing, and leading them was an enchanted Flayer that Zyke forsook caution for, charging in himself to bash it to death with his wand, allowing his Bone Armor to soak up its desperate counterattacks before its brain was splattered along the ground.

Zyke cleaned his bloodied wand on the things rags, and he saw the girls all giving him strange looks. "No one. Says. A word." He gave a shaky exhale after that, allowing rage and frustration to bleed out of him.

The small blade that the alter had dropped was called the Gidbinn, and Zyke kept it just in case it became useful later on. Then, still in the Flayer Jungle, they came across something called the Flayer Dungeon.

"No," Zyke said immediately, turning to leave.

"Yes," Blood Raven countered, grabbing his shoulder to stop him.

"No," Zyke repeated, giving a spiteful glare at the darkness. "I am in no way, under any power, for ANY REASON, going down to a place containing _more_ Flayer. For not one damn reason!"

Blood Raven smiled under her helm, oh so very smug, and she pulled out his Quest Log – _his_ Quest Log – and opened it for him to see. He whimpered. 'Khalim's Brain might be found in the dungeons under the Flayer Jungle.'

Gritting his teeth and steeling himself, Zyke marched right into the darkness, descending damp stone stairs. Even Andariel raised an eyebrow at the intensity of the swears and oaths he muttered on the way.

The first level was as painfully expected, turning dank corners to find a dozen or so Flayers with their Shamans. His eye was not the only one twitching by the time they reached the second level.

Perhaps, then, that was why they hadn't seen it coming.

Zyke had just reached another power surge, and he was pulling out his spell book as two more little creatures came from behind in an attempted ambush. Blood Raven, Countess, and Aliza were there, as usual, and they were quite capable of handling themselves, especially against such weak enemies, even if they weren't looking... which they weren't.

A skeleton, however, shambled to meet the creatures before they met Zyke's archers – he himself immersed himself with his next spell, not truly concerned beyond the irritating never end of these. It took merely two hacks and an arrow to finish it, and there was a 'twang' sound. It was as if a bow had been shot, yet it also came with a clack like bones.

"What?" someone asked, and then someone else collapsed.

Zyke lowered his spell book after having selected the curse 'confuse,' and he turned when he heard that. Aliza was on the ground, next to a pile of red bones. "Aliza?" he called out, not understanding why she would be on the ground. It was almost silly, and the ground very dirty, even for a dungeon.

Then Blood Raven staggered back, clutching at a red bone protruding from her pale stomach, and Zyke's own stomach bottomed out. Countess had one in her arm and leg, and she made a grunt as she removed both. Blood Raven removed hers as well, silent with the pain. Aliza was on the ground.

"Aliza!" Zyke shouted, boot slipping in his haste to reach her. He skidded across the wet stone when he reached her, nearly into the wall, but he kneeled next to the rogue, and his worst fears became reality.

Aliza was staring lifelessly at the dark stone ceiling, with a trickle of blood coming from her mouth. She was closest to the pile of red bones – an Undead Flayer – and she had fragments in her legs, arms, stomach, and an obvious rib bone dead in her heart, between her always glorious bosom, now splattered with blood.

"Aliza!" Zyke repeated, hoping his shout would reach her. This was no time to be resting, she needed a potion! "Aliza, say something! Aliza!"

Only silence and the glazed eyes of the dead. Oh Light, death was a friend to him, but only an enemy would take Aliza from him! The same monster that had taken Ellyia. "Oh Light, not again. Oh please, not again! Aliza!"

Zyke cried, holding the corpse to his chest, clutching her to him tightly yet careful not to harm her. There wasn't even anything to harm, but oh how he didn't want to harm his precious Aliza. Aliza, the girl with the smile and the blushes. She was his humanity among the harem, the only uncorrupted being in his heart. "ALIZA!"

His anguished shout echoed down the halls, and there was a splatter from the force of Andariel crushing a Flayer that came to investigate the noise. Zyke didn't notice.

A hand touched his shoulder as Zyke rocked Aliza's body, still crying. Blood Raven's voice was emotionless, the spectral quality not at all comforting, "She is your Mercenary. Her soul is bound to you, and it cannot be lost in the abyss of death. An employer will return her to you. Aliza _will_ be returned to us."

Zyke knew that, knew of the contract between Mercenaries, but how could one possibly think everything was going to be alright when holding the lifeless corpse of a woman they loved? Aliza was truly, truly dead. Taken by a friend.

Rrajhess was there by his side, holding his arm to her and purring soft things into his ear. Fleshling would be back. Fleshling was not lost. The word now had the affection of a petname to it, and it spoke of the intimacy between them.

Zyke stood with her, and he opened a town portal there and walked through before the others could find the time to cloak and follow. Only Aliza could have followed then. Only Aliza, his sole connection to humanity.

Those on Kurast Docks glanced at him, but his face spoke of death and of singular purpose. Cain's white eyebrows furrowed with worry as Zyke glided past, silent as death, minions trailing.

Zyke saw only one building, tears still wet on his cheeks, not noticing the sound of his boots on creaking logs as he came to that building, walking right through its doors.

A woman was there, beautiful in a warrior kind of way. She wore small top cut to expose an exceptional amount of cleavage, barely holding her large breasts to her. She also wore only a loin cloth, and was barefoot with bracers on her arms and legs. A snake was on her shoulder, lifting its head towards him at his entrance.

Beautiful, scandalous, yet right now he didn't care in the slightest, nor did he care about the smirk she gave him. She was a Mercenary Employer, and that was all that mattered. "Bring her back."

Her smile dimmed slightly, understanding why he was there. She held out her hand. "That'll be 1435, adventurer." There was no hesitation in handing the gold over.

Asheara closed her eyes, working magic Zyke had never cared to fully understand. Right now, it mattered more than anything. Then, she opened them, nodding to Zyke.

Zyke's eyes searched the room, and he saw Aliza standing there proudly, looking no different than she had that morning, other than an unnatural paleness. She was garbed in the trimmed armor he had given her, as well as holding the same black, life-stealing bow he had made. He was to her in one step and had his arms around her, one arm around her waist and the other cradling her head to his chest.

She didn't return the gesture – merely preserved through it, stiff. Zyke pulled back to look at her in askance, and he saw her light blue eyes only glance at him passively before staring off into a wall.

"The sickness of resurrection," Asheara clarified, a pitying look on her beautiful face for him. "Death is sudden and a shock, a separation of body and soul. Forcing that soul back into a new body... It is much, much worse. You care for this woman, I can see that, and perhaps she cares for you too. However, it will be some time before she gains that life again. Your bed may be cold the next few nights, but she will recover. All Mercenaries do."

"My bed is never cold," Zyke said softly, and he kissed Aliza on her icy forehead before leading her out. She obeyed without hesitation, yet she moved like one of his minions, only following his directions yet doing so to the letter. His arm stayed around her through the rest of the distance, ignoring the eyes on him – locals' and Cain's – and he walked right through the portal he had made.

There were all there waiting for him, none having tried to follow. Rrajhess joined him in embracing Aliza, yet still the girl made no response. He relayed what the Employer had said woodenly. Aliza would be like _this_ for a time. _This _was not Aliza, merely a lifeless shell no better than an animation! He had only the Employer's word to rely on that she would improve.

The rest of the journey through the dungeon was done in silence, and with a greater degree of caution. Aliza still worked at her bow with natural skill and her usual abilities, yet she still gave no sign of being Aliza, signs of life.

The third level was cleared and the brain was recovered, and they left the Flayer Dungeon still quiet.

After a few Thrashers – an advanced form of Thorned Hulks – they reached the arches of Lower Kurast, and the group stopped there for the night, finding a place in the shrubs where spawn would be unlikely to wander. It wasn't dark yet, still a couple hours more, yet Zyke had to stop. Seeing Aliza like that was hurting him.

The rogue wouldn't say anything, nor did she smile or blush or react to anything but enemies. She stared at the fire once it was made, and she drank her potion that was for dinner. She didn't ask for a story that night from Zyke, and he couldn't find it in himself to tell one.

Distraught as he was, the other girls tried to take his mind off it through their bodies and pleasure. They succeeded, but only momentarily. As they curled up to go to sleep, Aliza wandered to the far reaches of the bed, alone. Zyke pulled her to him, pressing her between him and Rrajhess, and Countess's arm around him also gave the rogue a little rub.

Zyke found it too hard to sleep, and he felt her tears against his chest, silent sobs wracking her body against him. No purrs from Rrajhess, then, either.

After a troubled night, Aliza was hardly any better. Hardly wasn't to say not at all, though. A few of her glances at him lingered, but still no warm reaction. Still no Aliza.

They were lethargic as they moved through Lower Kurast, killing the hordes off of instinct and with no motivation or true purpose behind their actions. Mephisto was second to seeing Aliza's smiling face, but both took time he didn't want to wait for. Aliza's first words were, "I feel stronger now," and that was hollow and followed by her silence again. Not even one of the rapturous rushes of power had changed her.

His own came and passed the same way, hands shaking with hopeless frustration as he chose a seventh point in 'Raise Skeleton.' With his new wand, he now had five skeleton warriors, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. He had another again as they exited Lower Kurast for Kurast Bazaar – it was a very large town – yet they camped for the night, then. His next skill had been in Skeleton Mastery.

Again no stories, and again she cried into his chest silently throughout the whole night, neither getting any sleep.

What had he done, severing her from death? It disrupted the balance, and terrible, terrible things always resulted from that... He wanted Aliza back so bad.

In the Kurast Bazaar, they retrieved Lam Esen's Tome for Alkor from the Ruined Temple, exactly where he and Ellyia had left it after reading. From there to Kurast's Sewers, where they found Khalim's Heart, and from there up to Upper Kurast, finally. Only the Kurast Causeway stood between them and Travincal, and they rested again for the night.

Again two levels in the form of power surges, with both points going into Raise Skeleton, bringing him to twenty-three. His minions were becoming quite formidable now, though Andariel was still quick to kill most of the spawn that came at them.

Aliza had improved a tad more, but she was still distant and silent. Still she cried when his and Rrajhess's arms were around her at night. This could only continue for so long, as Andariel was becoming dangerously frustrated by the rogue's behavior. In the morning, Zyke was glad – more than glad; estatic! - to see Aliza smile early the next morning, just a small, sad thing before she ducked her head and built distance between her and them. But she had smiled! Even Blood Raven gave a sigh of relief at that.

They obliterated the new demons that had wandered into Upper Kurast during the night, and from there they moved onto the Kurast Causeway, hacking through the seemingly endless supply of Zealots. Such a large city with many devoted to their religion, now turned fanatic and corrupt. Many alters contained traces of human sacrifices as they passed, blood stains obvious where the heads had been severed or the heart cut out.

And then there was Travincal.

It was more of the same – endless supply of Zealots and Hierophants – up until they reached the waypoint, where Zyke turned to the girls before continuing. "The Council's Chamber is just around the corner... Unlike these Zealots, they had power to back their devotion. If they are corrupted by this Compelling Orb, then be prepared for a harder fight than we've been seeing lately."

Seeing each of them nod, some impatiently, Zyke headed out from the waypoint's room, taking the lead.

A few more corrupted followers were in the way, but then they turned that corner and Zyke saw it. The grand, stone building that housed the Council's Chamber. Ominous and prestigious looking as always, with its torches and gaping spans for windows. Great decisions had been made in there, once. Great decisions made by great people.

Upon reaching the base of the long staircase, Andariel looming from behind him, they heard the snarls and dark laughter. And Zyke felt the kinship, strong if not overwhelming. Then, several... creatures stumbled their way out of the building, looking to see what had come. Council Members, hideous, corrupted forms of them.

They were all mostly the same, with human right arms and human right legs. The rest was a twisted, corrupted shape, with bones protruding from bulky, black flesh. In each of their left hands were red shards. Could those be fragments of Mephisto's soulstone?

Andariel made the first move after a few seconds of the two groups staring. She leaned back, taking in a deep breath, then roared loudly, with demonic enhancement, leaning forward with her arms and spider-legs flexing forward. Several red, corrupted eyes widened among the Council, and then arrows slammed into their ranks with the first blows, exploding and freezing respectively.

A Fire Wall and a Guardian erupted inside their ranks, yet suddenly the true Hydra spell was unleashed at them, courtesy of the Council Members. Zyke's minions ran right past the flames to halt the Council from stalking towards them, and Andariel ran up the steps with large strides behind them. Zyke made quick use of the Bone Wall spell, absorbing most of the Hydra's fireballs, and at the same time he cast waves of the confuse curse on the Zealots also pouring from the Council Chamber.

The Council Members squealed in confusion when their own followers staggered in their charge and suddenly turned to fight each other, some even attempting to attack the Council Members themselves! The first Council Member to die did so by a lightning enchanted javelin, collapsing in a pile of thick blood with a loud grunt. More were quick to follow.

The victory was not without its costs, and Zyke had to replace two skeleton warriors as well as a skeleton mage. Andariel gained a few burns from loose fireballs and black marks where lightning had struck her – she was covered in blood, too, but that was from when she plucked the two human limbs out of one of the former holy men, and it had sprayed across her.

A healing potion fixed her up, and Zyke picked up the enchanted flail one of the council members had dropped. Khalim's Flail, Zyke knew it to be. That went into the Horadric Cube, and one transmutation later he had Khalim's Will. Putting his wand into his inventory to hold the new flail, Zyke cast an eye at those they had just butchered.

Geleb, Bremm, Wyand, and Maffer. All great men, each having done horrific things before their end here. Geleb's never-ending smile was still there on the demon, just as stern Wyand looked no softer in death here, or in demonic enhancement. Maffer Zyke only knew by word of mouth, but Bremm... Bremm and Zykinander had been friends. That was the one Andariel had been creative with, and only his altered limbs remained.

True to suspicion, the Compelling Orb was there, glowing red with unholy energies. Andariel saw it and narrowed her eyes disdainfully. "Smash it to pieces."

Zyke did so with the empowered flail, and there was a rumbling along with a large discharge of power. They stumbled for a moment, and then they noticed the wall giving way to form a staircase... Just how Zyke remembered the entrance to the Temple of Light. Now the Durance of Hate, giving off unnatural darkness and a rank smell.

Zyke as well as Aliza had both reached power surges off the Council, and that particular one again opened up a new tier of possibilities in his spell book after he divided the raw power. Iron Golem. A slow smile spread along Zyke's face.

The first was made with an axe that did additional damage against demons, and Zyke stocked up his inventory with more metal items to create more golems with. Fully immune to poison, mostly immune to lightning, with better damage than the blood golem and with a sturdier body. Not to mention, if the item it came from was enchanted, it took the enchantments, on top of always reflecting melee damage back to it in full and half again more.

"Mephisto will likely be on the very last level of this Durance of Hate – the third..." Zyke reminded as he looked at each of the girls. His blood was pounding, and anxiety was tight in his heart. Mephisto. The first of the Prime Evils. A _Prime_ Evil, and the eldest at that. Seductive Andariel, topless and stained with blood, appeared not to mind they were going after her grandfather. In fact, she seemed... eager.

Aliza had another small smile for him when their eyes met, then she turned away from him to be as emotionless as Blood Raven. Still not fully Aliza, but the life was returning to her, if slowly. Their curves in scandalous armor were the last thing on his mind, for once.

Then, his boots thundered loudly as he descended. They followed, as they always would.

Blackened stone, scattered fires and demonic impressions, blood pools and scattered corpses... Almost nothing was the same. The demonic horde that filled it was new as well. Zyke led them through it, hacking their way to the second level. From there they went to activate the 'new' waypoint, and on the way back from there Zyke saw more little Undead Fallen known as Undead Stygian Dolls.

True rage pounded in his veins as his minions slaughtered them and absorbed the exploding bone fragments. Those were the monsters that had killed Aliza, the ones that turned her into this shade that agonized as it slowly regained life. The rogue tried to give them no more of a look than any other shadowy creature, yet Aliza's eyes had widened when she first saw the dolls, another reaction she hadn't given earlier.

Afterwords Zyke had given her a kiss and touched her hand in a show of comfort, but she gave no sign of it. Perhaps it was more for himself, though.

Then they were to the third level of the Durance of Hate, with a massive pool of blood instead of blessed water surrounding the island that housed the Portal to Hell, and the railing rimming the pool ripped down. The whole room looked different, actually. Almost unrecognizable as the final chamber of the Temple of Light.

That Mephisto was down here was painfully obvious. The aura of hatred consumed even the flaring sense of kinship. There was a powerful brother on the other side of that pool, a brother whom perhaps it was safer to stay away from. Andariel glared, even though she couldn't see him.

They killed the nearby spawn, but then Zyke opened a town portal. "Let's finish these quests before besting him." His voice sounded sure and confident, like there was no way they could lose... That was _Mephisto_ down there, in the same room! Lord of Hatred, eldest Prime Evil, Mephisto!

The girls cloaked themselves quickly, and then they all went through.

Meshif took the Jade Figurine and traded it for the Golden Bird, which Alkor was able to extract the ashes from to make a potion that increased life. Upon drinking it, Zyke could _feel_ the blood coursing stronger through his veins, like with gear enchantments, yet it stayed even if he were to remove the gear. The tome was given as well, and for once the grumpy elder seemed happy.

On the way back to the portal, the mage named Ormus confronted Zyke. "Ormus feels the magic around these docks failing. There is not much time before those here are overwhelmed, good Necromancer. If you are to leave for adventuring, I ask that you search for a magic item that can be used to strengthen the spell Hrath has placed around here."

Zyke's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he pulled out the Gidbinn. "Would this work?" He didn't have any other use for it, after all.

Apparently, it was the very thing Ormus had been hoping for. The enchantment Zyke felt over it was a component that could amplify the warding spell Hrath had placed around the docks. Hrath, the sorcerer-smith. Hrath, a once collaborator with Zykinadner for if he could imbue his skeletons with magic upon raising them. The plan had failed, ultimately, yet Zyke knew Hrath quite well from the experience.

At least someone notable had escaped the Fall of Kurast... Though Zyke was torn between seeing Zykinander's old partner and staying away. After all, Zykinander was dead, and Hrath did not yet know Zyke the Bard, not like Jerhym had.

Ultimately, however, Deckard Cain made the decision moot. "Ah, my friend," the elderly man rasped as he hobbled to Zyke, "I bring news."

Zyke stopped, the girls behind him quiet to hide demonic enhancements – holy men of Kurast and demons never went well together, even when the demons were oathbound and the only help the holy men had left. Aliza was quiet because of the lingering traces of death, her face stone as she stared out into the distance for possible enemies. "What is it, Cain?" The man had insisted he be called that over Sage Cain or Horadrim or anything else.

"A man came here, recently, while you were out in the jungles. Another adventurer, to be exact. When told about you, he left to go find you among the ruins of Kurast. I believe he may be a great ally in this time of need, and a valuable asset in the fight against Mephisto, Lord of Hatred... Perhaps you know him; his name was Jahnidi, or John, as I recall. He was a Necromancer," Cain finished with a meaningful look.

Did Zyke look like he was just struck or as if fear and panic suddenly sized his heart? No, he merely smiled politely. "How long ago did he leave to come after us?"

Cain ran a hand through his beard thoughtfully. "An hour or two, perhaps. Depending on how far you have gotten, he may reach you within the day."

"If he returns here, even if only briefly, tell him to stop following. Tell him that among Mephisto, the balance synchronizes. You must tell him, Cain," Zyke was backing towards the portal as he spoke, and he darted in before the man could respond, shouting, "You must tell him!"

xxx

"_What have you to say for yourself, Zykinander?" The lack of his proper title was obvious._

_Zyke was on his knees before the Elders, stripped to a last rag and before a Grand Gathering and subdued with enchanted chains. To be _Shackled_ was a matter of the whole Necropolis, and most everyone was there to watch. He could see Alexizar in the crowd, dark skinned for a Necromancer because of his foreign father. The man – for he was a man now – watched Zyke with hard eyes, not betraying a single emotion. Mother was there, but her eyes were turned to the ground with her shame. Even Sari was there, standing next to her husband of two years._

_Sari had tried to renegade as well, avoiding the Necroguardians for as long as he had with her husband. When they caught her, though, she hadn't been deemed Shackled; only brought back here and her husband had followed. That was the woman he had first courted, and she had grown even more beautiful since then, but right now he could care little._

"_Where is Ellyia?" Zyke asked boldly, head raised defiantly. These men were beneath him. Everyone in this chamber was beneath him. EVERYONE IN SANCTUARY WAS BENEATH HIM! But not Ellyia. No, she was _with_ him. The great energies he could once command eluded him._

"_Who?" Doebran asked, perplexed by the strange comment. As head Elder in all but title, he was used to _Shackled_ who begged and pleaded, asking for grace or even death. _Shackled_ who spat curses and struggled vainly._

"_The woman who is to be my wife," Zyke boomed, his green eyes flashing a red hue before returning to normal. "The Amazon, my companion. Where is she?"_

_Doebran's eyebrows were furrowed at this, and two of the other Elders bent towards each other to whisper quietly. Then, a Necroguardian strode to the Elders and whispered a quick something before smoothly gliding back to his spot, standing still as a statue._

_Doebran's eyebrows rose as he made an, "Ahh" sound. Then, his wrinkled face bore a hard look towards Zyke. "She is to be detained until you are... discharged from the Necropolis. She will leave with you."_

"_Then spit on my face and discharge me!" Zyke shouted rising to his feet – arms pulling back from the chains in the ground. Two Necroguardians knocked him down again, so he was again on his knees before the Elders. "You have called me _Shackled!_ You have taken my power! Give me Ellyia and you will hear of me no more."_

_Sarthan laughed, a hollow sound from his bony face. "Do not think you will get away so lightly, _Shackled!_ Do you honestly think we will allow you and your filth to wander the world freely, with the knowledge you contain? Measures must first be taken..."_

xxx

The portal closed after the last girl was through, and they began throwing off cloaks and replacing armor.

It wasn't that Zyke knew this Jahnidi. No, the matter was that he might know Zykinander. Would know Zykinander, unless he was fresh from the Necropolis – unlikely given the strength required to fight Mephisto's hordes. If it had been Alexizar or even Sari, he might allow them to meet him. No, Zyke knew the risks he had accepted when first heading to that Den of Evil. These girls here were the price at stake, and he would keep that pot from the fire as long as possible. Once, he would laugh at the notion. Now, after Aliza had... had... Now, he would not risk a single one of them.

Before he could just march forward to simply end Mephisto, Blood Raven caught his arm. He turned to her, reluctantly. "Yes, my dear?"

However, instead of bringing up the Necromancer, she smiled at him. "This room... bodies of the dead fill it... Can you feel it?"

Zyke paused for a moment. Then, he smiled too, slowly. Each death left a small trace behind, a trace that a practitioner of the True Arts learned to find and harness. He could take that and use it to bring the bones of the corpse back, shaping and enhancing them to his will with his own power. Blood Raven, on the animator side, could send the spark back into the corpse, giving it a faux-life while bound to her will. The difference was that if his strength was greater than the corpse, his skeleton would match it. For her, no matter how strong she was, she could only bring back the corpse to its own strength.

Beyond the immense kinship of the Prime Evil, past the dark sights and sickly sweet smells, was an amazing flow of the deaths. From the feel of it, the Priests and others had attempted a stand down here before being slaughtered. Not much left for him, as it was, but perfect for Blood Raven's animations. And if she could bring forth corpses from where he couldn't, that also supplied him.

A major advantage, one they didn't have against Duriel.

Both her bone helm and his came off in a single motion, and Zyke's mouth snatched hers into a kiss that she didn't hesitate in returning. When he finally pulled back, face heated and heart pounding, he beamed a radiant smile at her. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

Blood Raven tried the dry voice around her grin. "Only in bed, when speaking about my body."

Zyke's mouth devoured hers in another kiss, her pale face so close to his. His hands of course found their way to her bottom, the loincloth no protection for her bared flesh. He pulled back again with another smile on his face. "Well, I do. Very much so." And then he stepped back, glancing at the other girls who had their own reactions to that.

"It sounded strange to me once, but now I'm beginning to understand. I love all of you, each of you in your own ways." Buxom Aliza, furred Rrajhess, sensuous Countess, seductive Andariel... How adorable the loyal Aliza could be; the suggestive purrs and closeness four-breasted Rrajhess shared with him; Countess and her amusing vanity over fortunes as well as her soft touch and perfect body; how raising a smile from Andariel aside from her too-skilled handling of his body always brought a warmth to him; Blood Raven's cunning and firm body a deadly combination for his heart... All of them. Call him greedy, call him a letch - he needed all of them. Women he would be proud to share with Ellyia.

"Even you, Andariel," he smiled, and the Demon Queen scowled, looking away from him. There was no heat in her look, though. "I can no longer remember what it was like waking up alone-" Three weeks together already, or perhaps more. "-and the thought of a single one of you no longer there..." A glance at Aliza, who was smiling at him but no more. "You are my harem, as you all have stated, and I will not lose any of you here to Mephisto."

"And you are ours," Countess added, smiling at him beautifully as she held her bow at her side. "We Sisters of the Harem will not allow ourselves to lose you here, either. Not to Mephisto, not to Baal, and most certainly not to Diablo himself."

"Love is a hard emotion to feel, now," Blood Raven muttered ethereally as she touched his arm, "but I, too, cannot imagine my life without you anymore. I've grown... attached to you." If he were gone, would she be back to desecrating Graveyards? Bound back to Andariel's will? Helping Diablo instead of moving to stop him?

Rrajhess moved around her to wrap her arms around Zyke. "I _know_ I chose the rrright mate. I love you as well." A kiss to his cheek, her whiskers tickling it.

"Enough of this," Andariel scowled, waving a large arm. "We kill Mephisto. Now."

Zyke laughed, running his hand along Rrajhess's sleek back before gathering himself. It reminded him a tad of when first heading out to confront Andariel, facing possible death and with a last chance of admitting anything. Except right now he was sure of himself. Sure of them. They would all survive, and Mephisto wouldn't. And that was that.

Council Members Ismail and Toorc had to be slain first, but eventually they all stood at the final archway.

Zyke could see Mephisto in the distance. The Prime Evil was a horror, with curved horns, claws on his back not too different from Andariel's, and long, bony fingers like the hands of a skeleton. He was floating off the ground, and tortured souls were being fed into him in a steady stream, forming an almost damned aura around him.

But in this world were many lovely things, apart from Aliza's bosom and Countess's buttocks and Andariel's stacked body. Blood Raven had her own mouth-watering charms, and this was up there with the best. His hand found her rump again as the _army_ she had animated went staggering and loping through the arch before them.

Flayers, Undead Flayers, Blood Lords, and Zealots. Even the two Council Members they had slain. Then behind them was Blood Raven's stone golem and his iron golem, and behind that Zyke's many minions. And there was him and Andariel, who would wait for the horde to die down before risking herself – so she said. Finally, there was Blood Raven, Aliza, and Countess with bows and Rrajhess with her javelins. A not inconsiderable army.

The floating monstrosity turned at the invading noise, and Zyke was rewarded by the sight of his demonic eyes widening in surprise. Then, amplify damage had been cast by Zyke, and the battle began.

"You're too late!" Mephisto shouted, and he laughed as a blast of lightning obliterated the first of the horde to reach him.

Too late for what? Zyke had no time to ask. Arrows flew overhead, yet the impressions in the Prime Evil were miniscule, hardly warranting a reaction from him. A Fire Wall erupted under the Lord of Hatred, at the same time the Flayers alive and undead began hacking away at his lower hanging scraps of flesh. Then came the Zealots and golems, and the Blood Lords shot fireballs at Mephisto with Zyke's skeleton mages. The Council Members were not useless, returning lightning as well as forming Hydra's to spit fire next to Blood Raven's Guardian.

At first, it seemed as though they could win this way. Mephisto was trapped by the horde and sustaining heavy attacks from all around, especially with that curse on him. Then, a projectile like a... skull was launched from him. Everything in its path was decimated, including one of his skeleton mages.

More of those obliterated Blood Raven's horde, and not even the Undead Flayers' – Stygian Dolls' – explosions of bone could truly harm the Lord of Hatred. Oh, but she could reanimate, and Zyke's skeletons were there suddenly to fill the gaps.

Among this, Mephisto – shrugging off the explosive fire balls and ignoring the growing number of arrows pin-cushioning him – saw Andariel, and he snarled, "You!" Andariel smirked back at him. He held a hand out to her, but the spell only cleared away the minions between him and her. "Andariel, you must help me!"

She held out her hand towards him, yet her spell actually reached him. A thick, continuous spray of poison, assisting to the rest of the assault. Mephisto sputtered and howled in a voice spectral like Blood Raven's. Another Skull Missile ate through the horde, yet this time he was intending to hit her.

Andariel shrieked when the blast obliterated her flawless stomach, staggering back in a spray of blood. Zyke's heart dropped, more so when a second one followed the first. But he wasn't helpless this time. No, this time he could do something. A Bone Wall erupted between her and Mephisto, spread long so the skull had to break through each segment. It got through two thirds before dissipating. Two thirds of a bone wall off one spell!

A purple rejuvenation potion was shoved into one of Andariel's large hands as another bone wall sprang up between them and Mephisto, and she drank. The sickening wound healed instantly, and she straightened from her bent position.

Things on the other side of the wall weren't going as well as Zyke had hoped. The most of Blood Raven's army was gone, dead faster than she could animate. His iron golem had taken a good number of blows, but it had collapsed as well, in addition to all his skeleton minions save one mage. Countess, Aliza, Rrajhess, and still Blood Raven hammered away at Mephisto with their ranged weapons.

An ethereal buckler was tossed from Zyke's inventory to the ground before him, and that became a second iron golem the same time Blood Raven brought forth another stone golem. Both held very well against the blasts of lightning, but Zyke quickly drank a mana potion to recover from the cost of it.

From the corpses Blood Raven was still trying to animate from, Zyke exploded into action. Well, the corpses exploded at least, when he began rapidly raising his skeletons back. Five skeleton warriors rose to his call, and they resumed a hacking frenzy against the Prime Evil, whom was beginning to look haggard from the relentless assault, as well as crispy from Countess's continuing Fire Wall.

A Skull Missile was launched for the girls, yet Zyke quickly interfered with another Bone Wall, watching as each segment snapped before it slowed. So powerful...

Another mana potion went down his throat, and as it was working at recovering his reserves, he continued casting. More skeleton warriors, more skeleton mages. Blood Raven forsook animating the corpses for animating new corpses from under the stones, zombies called Drowned Carcasses – stronger than the kind she had used in the catacombs, but not necessarily having been drowned. These fell over easily regardless, but it gave him more of a stock for corpses. He loved the woman!

Andariel was restless from remaining away from the true fight, but she stuck with only her poisonous clouds and sprays as attacks. Matching Mephisto in raw strength was well and all, but not if he could splatter you in a heartbeat with spells. Her thick poisons had a large effect on the Prime Evil, still coughing and still green as he fended off the many skeletons and fired off his spells.

The damage amplifying curse was recast a few times, and as things progressed, the worse Mephisto's body was turning out. Blood oozing, gaping wounds and scorch marks, dripping sweat from the poisons, covered in countless arrows and javelins... Mephisto roared, blasting away more skeletons that were replaced by the golems. The Guardian still hammered away at his exposed back with fireballs.

Zyke drank another mana potion, keeping his minions at max supply. Arrows exploded and froze, javelins sent bolts of lightning, poison splattered, iron golem and skeletons hacked, stone golem slammed, mages fired off spells... Another amplify damage, more poison splattering along Mephisto.

"Grandaughter!" Mephisto rasped, blasting away more skeletons replaced by Drowned Carcasses. "Don't let these mortals do this!" Another blast, the Drowned Carcasses became two more skeleton warriors.

"For my succubi!" Andariel boomed back, and her hand loosed another thick spray of poison onto him, hissing once it touched his skin. "You will die here!"

Mephisto snarled at that, and suddenly shot Skull Missile after Skull Missle at her. Bone Walls tried to absorb them, but it was impossible with the spell's strength. Andariel merely laughed darkly and sidestepped, easy, long strides keeping her safe. More of them launched at the archers, another at Rrajhess. A pair for Zyke himself.

Dodging and Bone Walls were followed by another mana potion, and Zyke cast amplify damage on the Prime Evil yet again. Even though they were all much stronger since then, Mephisto was taking much more damage than Duriel had, and his powerful blasts seemed just as devastating even against the stronger group of them and near limitless supply of corpses.

This arrow chilled Mephisto's whole body with cold, slowing him even with the poison momentarily; that one exploded against him, ripping away chunks and splattering more blood and that arrow merely sunk into his flesh, and suddenly the Fire Wall under him erupted in fresh flames. The lightning packed into each javelin was enough to make loud zap sounds with each one that buried into his skeletal body. The skeletons and golems were tireless and relentless.

"Nooooooooooo!" Mephisto shouted one final time, and suddenly his body gave way and collapsed into the ground, a release of magic so strong that Zyke's skeletons were forced back although not destroyed. The aura of tortured souls vanished. Then, before they could truly grasp what had happened, the ground split into a fiery fissure, and molten lava and a torrent of flames streamed from the fissure, consuming both Mephisto and anything standing too close. The surge of power rushed into Zyke with rapturous fury.

When it was over, all of them breathing hard and staring, all that was left of the Prime Evil was the gear he had been carrying on him at the time.

Like with Duriel and even Andariel, it took Zyke a moment. Then, slowly, it hit him. They had... They had won. They had beaten Mephisto. The Lord of Hatred. They had defeated one of the three Prime Evils! A smile began breaking out across his face, but before it was fully there, arms suddenly took him off his feet.

It was Countess, laughing with delight. He couldn't help laughing with her, returning the embrace tightly and moving one arm to include Rrajhess when she was there. "Trrrue hunterrrs, Sisterrrs! You arrre all trrrue hunterrrs!" the Sabre Cat shouted.

Blood Raven, Zyke could see, was standing very still, and she barely turned her head away from where Mephisto had been to include him with her cool gaze, opposing the embers of her eyes. Zyke shifted with the other two, and then Blood Raven was stuck in the middle of them, forced into the hug.

Her smooth, pale cheek received a kiss right over the scar, and then he gave another two for Countess and Rrajhess. Then, he turned to find Andariel and left the other girls to embrace the Lesser Evil. Andariel still looked stunned that it was over, rigid and poised to attack still, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

Then, Zyke was there with his hands on her large ass and his face buried between her free bosom. She flinched for a moment before relaxing, and only after he nipped smooth flesh did she return the embrace, holding him to her breasts.

Next was Aliza, and although she didn't return the kiss, she smiled at him when they parted. Both arms were around her lower armor, just above the loincloth, and he stared down at her light blue eyes, filling with life yet still bleak. His own eyes narrowed, and he came down to kiss her again. He could feel the difference of kissing a smile on her full lips, yet no return. He parted to glare down at her again then he kissed her again. After a forth and a fifth kiss with her only smiling at him, she shook her head and stepped away.

Zyke's joy and excitement took a heavy blow at that, but still she was improving. Countess didn't let his thoughts linger on that for long, and she was suddenly in his arms again, with Blood Raven this time. Blood Raven without her bone helmet was distractingly beautiful; combined with Countess right next to her, Zyke couldn't release neither trim nor taut waist or stop raining kisses down on their gorgeous faces. That must have been Rrajhess's hands that came to feel his shoulders before pressing against him, furred head rubbing against his neck.

The internal celebration lasted for awhile longer, but once Zyke's hands began to wander, he forced himself to deal with looting the Prime Evil. Their bodies would come later, but oh how he would ravage them. Blood still pounding hard through him, he almost wanted to take them here.

Mephisto's soulstone was taken first, followed by a bow, a sword, chest armor that was of an enchanted set, and a rare-enchanted helm.

From there they turned to face the solitary portal in the room. A fiery red portal. A path of bone arose so they could cross the bloody pool – a path to Hell. Literally.

"What did he mean by us being too late?" Zyke asked as they all stared at that portal bearing the faces of screaming damned.

Andariel sneered. "Likely that the other two brothers have continued onward. We banished them onto Sanctuary, and now they have returned back to Hell, with these soulstones that make them near immortal and can corrupt those around them."

"So we must follow them into Hell." A few heads turned to him, but they all nodded.

"We are going home." Andariel barked a laugh that actually contained mirth. "Where we all belong."

xxx

"_Wait!" Zyke shouted after them, but only the two guards at the bone door heard him. "Where is Ellyia? You said she would be coming with me!"_

_The one on the left didn't even give him a second glance, but the other's face twisted with a grimace. "Zykinander, the Amazon that had been traveling with you... I was told to let you know... she died while held. Of grief, I was told... For what its worth, I'm sorry for your loss."_

_A tightness clenched Zyke's throat, preventing him from responding, while the first guard laughed rancorously. _

xxx


	4. Chapter 2: Act IV

One step went from the dank depths of the Temple of Light – Durance of Hate – and into the hot and sulfurous wasteland of Hell... Or what should have been a wasteland.

Weathered marble reached out before them, ending abruptly to a view of the burning pits. Before that drop – either a cliff or stairs – were archways of marble, going up into a high vaulted ceiling. Not at all how Zyke pictured Hell, actually. Until he looked directly to his left and saw the glowing figure.

Tyrael, with his tendril wings blazing their brilliant white light, hovered there ominously, garbed in his golden armor over his white robe, face hidden away in the darkness of his cowl despite the radiant wings. The legendary ethereal sword the angel had was tucked away at his side, ready to draw demonic blood.

Also here, surprisingly, was Deckard Cain, the ragged old man who refused to deny himself one last adventure. He was standing near Tyrael, yet when Zyke and the girls appeared through the portal – out of thin air here, actually, as no portal was left behind – Cain grew a smile on his leathery face and hobbled over to them.

"Good to see you!" Cain beamed at Zyke, old eyes taking in the weathered companions behind him. His eyes strayed on the exposed Andariel perhaps a bit too long, but whether that was because of her blood-bathed nudity or her intimidating size, Zyke wasn't sure. "The legendary archangel Tyrael brought me here to this... Pandemonium Fortress, the Last Bastion of Light before the Burning Hells. Your presence here means that you have won in your battle against Mephisto. A great victory indeed, my friend."

Cain wasn't finished though. "The time has come for you to destroy Mephisto's soulstone, which you no doubt collected. Take the Stone to the Hellforge. Place it upon the forge and strike it soundly with the Hammer. Only by doing this can you prevent Mephisto from manifesting himself in this world ever again."

Zyke nodded slowly and drew the blue stone from his inventory. A soulstone... The Lord of Hatred's soul was in there, likely raging at his defeat and trying to corrupt him. He clenched his fist around it and raised his head to see Cain also staring at it. Zyke smiled. "I understand."

Cain nodded and smiled again. "Tyrael wishes to speak with you before you go."

Zyke nodded and walked past the sage after clasping hands with him. Tyrael waited for him in silence, a ray of light in the sea of darkness outside the marble arches. Andariel scowled at him again immediately, yet she came as well.

"The great Zykinander... Welcome to the gates of Hell," Tyrael started, his wings drifting back and forth behind him.

Zyke didn't smile. "I told you I wouldn't purge the Burning Hells. You agreed with me. Agreed, Tyrael! Why am I here?" If it was bitterness from Aliza's condition fueling his words, then let it.

"I told you that the balance between good and evil must always continue, and each malicious deed punished as well as each valiant act rewarded. You believe in the Balance as all Necromancers do, while I believe in Justice. That I see justice in balance and you see balance in justice... is merely how things are to be.

"Right now, the balance has been shifted in favor of the Hells. That is why you are here. My soulstones have been turned into a source of power for the Prime Evils, and you must destroy them to restore that balance before all of Sanctuary is lost. Not even you can hold off the entire legions of Hell once they begin spilling into the world. Not even you at the peak of power could do that."

"Tyrael..." Zyke growled, but he made an effort to school his voice. Tyrael had betrayed the Heavens to save humanity, and while that showed him to be the savior of Sanctuary, it also showed the angel had his own agenda. The things he and Zyke had discussed would have gotten both killed for treason by the High Heavens. Tyrael and...

Zyke went cold when he realized that he was thinking of himself as Zykinander, the once great Necromancer. Prideful, powerful Zykinander, the man who had learned as many of the world's secrets as possible while gaining strength enough to overthrow the Hells or the Heavens. Zykinander, whose corruption had _Shackled_ him and ultimately gotten Ellyia killed.

Zyke knew he was thinking of himself as this, but he couldn't stop now. "I am here to slay Diablo and Baal and destroy all three soulstones. I don't trust you, Tyrael, but I consider you a friend. I'll be your pawn for now, but once I'm done you better make sure our goals are the same. You are a legend and a hero, Tyrael, but _so am I,_ and even angels can die."

Tyrael stopped hovering, heavy boots landing on marble with a loud sound. With two steps the large angel was before Zyke, and then they were face to face. Bone against light. "Your corruption has grown," Tyrael rumbled softly. "What happened to the tight control you had over it?"

Zyke suddenly felt foolish. Zykinander? What could possibly be gained by reviving a dead man? He was Zyke the Bard and a bard only, Zykinander was dead and would stay dead. There was _no_ reason to bring him back. Zyke the Bard. He was a bard, a storyteller from lands near and far. He had new tales to add into his collection; tales of corrupted monastery's, tales of Tal Rasha's tomb and the walking dead there, tales of Mephisto and the downfall of Kurast... A bard.

As the last verifying thought trailed away, Tyrael nodded, backing up slightly to resume hovering. "Better. You are all we have left, Zykinander. This is a matter for the mortals, and I have been forbidden from interfering again. Do not lose yourself now." Tyrael hesitated for a moment, then, "That Necromancer in Kurast, the one named Jahnidi... Your name came up, and he recognized it. He was last seen heading back for your home city before I took Deckard Cain here. And you do not have to worry about Cain while out here. He is the last of the Horadrum, my chosen people, and I will not allow him to perish so far from his home."

Zyke bowed graciously but didn't say anything. Tyrael was almost to his point. "There is a dark, tortured soul who was trapped within this forsaken realm long ago. He was called Izual by mortal men, and in ages past he was my most trusted Lieutenant. Yet against my wishes he led an ill-fated assault upon the fiery Hellforge itself.

"Despite his valor and strength, Izual was captured by the Prime Evils and twisted by their perverse power. They forced him to betray his own kind and give up Heaven's most guarded secrets. He became a corrupt shadow of his former self - a fallen angel trusted neither by Heaven nor Hell. For his transgressions, Izual's spirit was bound within the form of a terrible creature which was summoned from the Abyss. His maddened spirit has resided within that tortured husk for many ages now. It seems to me that he has suffered long enough. I implore you, Zykinander, find Izual and release him from his cruel imprisonment. Put an end to his guilt and suffering."

The archangel was stone-faced behind his darkened cowl, yet it had a hint of a plead in it. Concern for the man who was once his Lieutenant and friend – even Tyrael took part in the eternal war between Heaven in Hell called the Great Conflict, and his title as archangel was not for show. Discuss as they had about the _end_ of the war, that it must be fought was never a doubt.

Zyke nodded, constructed mask tightly covering what was never met to be revealed. Just a bard. "We'll do what we can." With no doubt, a new entry had been added in his Quest Log.

Goodbye's were not expected in meetings between them, so Zyke simply turned to leave, yet Tyrael wanted one final comment. The angel sounded _coy!_ "It seems you have a wish for variety in your harem... I would not be surprised if Auriel were to be added, to balance things out."

Zyke actually stumbled with shock, and he fell down the stairs – the marble arches led to stairs – unable to catch himself in time. Andariel, however, had long arms and quick reflexes, and she caught him before anything drastic happened. Zyke righted himself only to shoot a wide-eyed look at the now impassive Tyrael.

Auriel, the only female archangel in the Angiris Council – the ruling body of archangels in the High Heavens. Zyke only knew that she had voted for the existence of Sanctuary when it was discovered – backed by Itherael and of course Tyrael himself. A fine gem that tome had been, the only he had ever seen containing accurate information about the High Heavens. There were rumors about her, of course... Possibly the Archangel of Love. Possibly the ex-lover of Mephisto, whom they had just slain and were now about to destroy the soul of.

An angel in his harem! He had permission for one more... No, there was no way it could be possible. Angels and demons never mixed well. Andariel would likely start a scuffle that would destroy whole mountains and level forests with her... but if the rumors were true, Auriel had had a thing for demons... No, Zyke!

"Damn your sense of humor, Tyrael," he grumbled under his breath. Shaking his head, Zyke began descending the steps of the Pandemonium Fortresss... If Auriel's wings were bright like Tyraels, what would she look like with afterglow...? No, Zyke! Bad!

The fortress was remarkable, if insignificant. Gargoyle carvings rimmed the stairs he and the girls descended down, with braziers hanging from iron chains lighting the way. In the next tier – the entire fortress was only two tiers, the top with Tyrael and a large hearth under a stone roof, and the bottom which was in the open and not much more than the top. There were two buildings, one on either side, that looked like residences that were likely only temporary homes to whomever took refuge here.

At the moment, both slate-roofed shacks were in use, and by humans instead of wounded angels. One was a Paladin of Westmarch, if Zyke knew his skin colors properly. The dark brown of her was undeniable, with the gleaming silver armor. The other was a rugged man with golden pauldrons inlaid with a black cross on either shoulder. He was kneeling in prayer, one hand doing a motion before standing and sending a wary look Zyke's way.

The female Paladin's look was much the same, but Zyke gave her a look of his own. Black hair was cut short for a helm she was currently not wearing, and her chest armor was very complete, with plates along the sides of her legs keeping her well protected from any slash attacks, and her boots of gleaming silver looked well on her, with only a few inches of red cloth above that as a stocking. But then above that were bared thighs the color of the chocolate he had seen back in the Necropolis. The only other thing she wore was a pair of black knickers, and that did as little to cover the flesh of her buttocks as Olena's old loincloth, which was a thinner version of that Blood Raven, Aliza, and Countess wore now.

Unfortunately, he was never to do more than look as both residents looked past Zyke to see his companions, not that it was possible to miss Andariel once she rounded the corners of the buildings. Wary turned to hostile, the man settling a hand over his sword and the woman opening her book and drawing a rune of power in the air before her, eyes blazing on a pretty face, poised to strike or defend.

It was obvious both mortals were not here by happenstance, and they would have the strength to defend themselves adequately against even Zyke's entire group. Not win, perhaps, but defend.

With both of them glaring, Zyke smiled and gave a wave and a bow to either. "Good day to you." Then walked right past them, to another set of stairs.

Andariel had a sour look on her face as she followed, though she had returned the glares with a masterful scowl that was much more fierce on her darkly attractive face. "It appears a few rodents have burrowed in since I was last here."

The staircase they traveled down now was long and curvy, well-cut marble steps forming a path unsupported by anything – looking over one side revealed a black abyss between the Pandemonium Fortress and the Burning Hells. They reached the seared and crusted ground, walking out of a garish gate only vaguely themed like the fortress had been, lined with gargoyles and crafted of marble, yet it had a pair of bodies splattered against it, with cracks and other signs of mistreatment.

"I do not remember a fortress of the _light_ in my home either," the demoness continued, and she turned to glare up at Pandemonium Fortress... only to see it gone. The marble arch they had walked through now revealed only the black abyss surrounding them.

Zyke laughed. "If you seven Powers of Hell knew that angels had a city among you, do you really think that you would simply leave it there? It's warded from the sight of demon eyes."

"I still see the stairs," Aliza commented suddenly, her tone unremarkable. That was all she said, looking away from them deeper into the Outer Steppes. Still, she had said something under her own power and without direct address! Zyke smiled at her.

Andariel sneered at the archway one last time before also facing the plains before them. She took a deep whiff through her nose, no doubt only smelling sulfur and death. It still brought a fond smile to her face; she was home. Then, her rapturous, lidded eyes flicked to him. "So we are to _free_ Izual? I watched his binding... I can lead us to where he is now."

Zyke nodded to her, and with large steps she led the group for once. Oh, but Zyke had a wonderful view of her ass in the mean time, much better than the crops of trapped souls and other horrors.

The kinship flared warnings – family was approaching – and suddenly they were there. Megademons called Venom Lords, with massive, muscular bodies and wicked swords with jagged blades, large bat-like wings stretched out behind them, with their entire bodies a vomit-green that shined yellowish in light. The weaker Vile Mothers called Flesh Spawners, scrawling on four legs with large claws and teeth. Female they might be, but they were so grotesque that it was unrecognizable except when... when those little Vile Child wiggled out of their-

Zyke's nose wrinkled slightly at the sight of them. He and Ellyia had encountered those lovely beasts when eradicating the demons in the Dreadlands. Blood-crazed mothers spawning equally deranged and blood-thirsty children, right in front of them. Not one of his more pleasant memories.

A few Finger Magi called Doom Casters drifted in and out of the hordes, black bones like a bird's skeleton surrounded in a red aura like bloody flames. The Venom Lords were like Overlords, except much less dangerous. Oh how he abhorred Overlords.

"What is this?" a Venom Lord boomed loudly, muscular body standing well above those around him save the other Venom Lords. Dark eyes between long horns glared out at them. "Who trespasses the Dark Lord's lands?"

"The Maiden of Anguish, scum," Andariel drawled, looming over him as he did the Vile Mothers.

A grimace – of hate or distaste – grew stuck on its monstrous face as it examined her from hooves to spiked hair, beady eyes straying too long on her blood covered bosom. "Shouldn't you be elsewhere, Matron?" Creatures of command, yet it wasn't foolish enough to forget her titles and place above it.

Unfortunately, they were intelligent as well, mostly updated on the whereabouts of Hell's legions. "Why yes," Andariel smiled, "at a Monastery in Sanctuary, sitting on my ass while 'preventing' any mortals from crossing the mountains. A high priority task assigned by Lord Diablo himself. Very urgent, as you can tell."

"Boredom is no excuse for slacking!" the Venom Lord grunted, having the gall to stare her in the eyes. "You-"

One spider-leg from her back lashed out and impaled it clear through its muscled gut. The thing let out a snort of confusion, blood oozing from both the wound and its mouth, before its conscious caught up and it began flailing and thrashing, snarling a fury in fear and outrage.

"Show proper respect, scum!" Andariel shouted before her spider-leg brought the demon closer to her and she ripped him in two pieces. She dropped both halves to the ground in bloody chunks, glaring at the others who flinched back in fear. "And do _you_ have an inquiry as to my whereabouts?"

Several heads were shook and many grunted or snorted in disagreement. Andariel smiled and nodded, pleased by the reaction. Then, a wave of poison spilled out of her hand anyways and infected all of them. Zyke saw this and reacted, his minions shambling forward to begin decimating the hordes of Hell. Arrows and javelins covered them. The confusion curse finished it as alarmed demons bared weapons yet suddenly turned on each other and lashed out hazardously, killing themselves.

In mere moments it was done, leaving behind only more corpses and a stronger scent of blood than before. Andariel had a smile on her face then, wiping her clawed hands clean. "It is good to be home."

Zyke, however, frowned at the corpses around them. It was Blood Raven who spoke what he was thinking, though, "These demons are much stronger than what we faced in Mephisto's Durance of Hate, and this is merely the spawn under his control, not the elite he holds close for guarding him... And just these are of equal strength to what my rogues faced below Tristram."

"So his legions are reflecting his increased strength?" Countess asked as she went around looting the corpses. She was pleased to find a bow among them better than her current one, as well as a charm and a jewel. That reminded Zyke of what Mephisto had dropped, as well as the waiting skill point in his spell book.

"Hmph!" Andariel snorted. "They are still unworthy scum and of no concern to us."

The set-enchanted chest piece was admirably impressive. Sigon's Shelter, with excellent defense and lightning resist. Sigon had his own story that Zyke knew, and finding a piece of the man's gear was a pleasant surprise. Zyke was just barely strong enough to wear it, latching heavy plate over himself – with a wink at the girls as he removed his old gear – and then bone decorations growing over that. The bow Mephisto had dropped was given to Aliza as it was better than the one he had made for her, and Countess gaped as it was better than the one she had just found. The rare-enchanted helm was a plated thing with enchantments of life and resistances and such that made it vastly superior to the bone helm he currently wore, yet he also passed that to Aliza. She needed it more than him, and he was taking no more chances.

The remaining sword, of course, was to be sold to the next vender they happened across, and the skill point was placed in a now weak spell called Teeth, as it was a prerequisite for the intended Bone Prison.

They spoke as this exchange was happening, though. "Unworthy or not, that inferno destroyed one of my skeletons almost instantly," Zyke put in, gesturing to the Venom Lord lying next to a pile of now black bones. He replaced the skeleton warrior from that Venom Lord out of spite.

"And what we faced in Tristram is no where near on par with what is rumored to guard Diablo's sanctum," Blood Raven continued stoically, eyes fixed to the distance for any more approaching enemies.

"Lord De Seis..." Andariel hesitated. They all glanced at her, and her appealing, full lips tried to draw thin as she frowned. "He is one of Diablo's personal lieutenants – one of three – and he personally commands a pocket of Oblivion Knights, which he is one of himself." Oblivion Knights. Among the stronger monsters Zykinander had faced before his downfall. Zyke grunted at the name. Andariel sighed, then. "He was likely a lecher in life, as one of his 'remarkable' abilities now is to removing clothing upon touch. It simply falls right off you." One of her large hands touched the plate that covered her remaining modesty, but she quickly moved her hand, scowling. "That includes armor of any sort, leaving most of his prey defenseless if dependent on enchanted gear."

"Prrrey to be hunted," Rrajhess put in with her feline accent, making sure to include herself in the conversation. Aliza didn't try, though. "We have hunted a Prrrime Evil and werrre successful. We hunt even strrrongerrr Prrrime Evil now. No 'lieutenant' will stop us, now."

"Overconfidence is the downfall of many rogues, in life or as a demon. It nearly brought me my own," Blood Raven remarked, glancing only once at the Sabre Cat and Zyke before continuing her watch.

"Yes, we've all been adequately humbled by our Zyke, dear," Countess said as she pocketed the final few pieces of fallen gold, sending one last dry look at Aliza's new bow before smiling at Blood Raven. "What I'm more concerned about now is when you are going to satisfy me, master? We need to celebrate Mephisto's downfall before continuing to the next Prime Evil, and by the second condition, I demand that now."

Andariel had long since sulked over finding that Countess had been granted conditions before submitting to Zyke, and after the declaration she eyed her 'master' without emotion, waiting for his answer. Blood Raven did too, briefly, while Rrajhess purred approval. Olena barely made an appearance now, with the bottom of her white dress now a grey with soot and standing behind Countess with a forced patience. She did send a sly smile Zyke's way, though. Aliza didn't even do any of that, only held her bow ready and her eyes searching.

Zyke smiled at the green skinned, corrupted woman. "How could I say no?" She inclined her head slightly and smiled wantonly at him, a mischievous curve to her full lips. The sight stoked the yearning lusts within him, and he had to force himself to look away from her to address Andariel. It took further effort to focus on Andariel's face, at that. "However, setting camp out here on the plains of the Burning Hells would not work even with my minions standing guard. Do you know of a safer place to rest?"

For the second time that day, Andariel smiled in genuine happiness. He did like the sight, and its rarity forced him to treasure those. "This is my _home;_ I have my own domain among here..." Her smile tweaked slightly. "And since what is mine is now yours, that domain is yours, Lord Zyke." A red rift opened suddenly, in the center of all the corpses.

Before entering, Zyke turned to her, "Since anything can enter rifts, won't some of Diablo's legions...?"

"Trespassing another's domain without consent is a quick path to death," Andariel mentioned while one of her hooves crushed a Vile Spawner's skull. "Unless they are strong enough to destroy the defending legions, and a war between my army and Diablo's will not happen without his direct command. Anything foolish enough to go through this rift will do so alone and to its death."

Zyke nodded after that, and without hesitation he stepped into Andariel's Domain. Or perhaps it could be called his own.

xxx

_Zyke and Ellyia basked in the afterglow, snuggled together under their blankets. They were at an inn, for once._

"_Say, Zyke," Ellyia muttered softly, striking blue eyes staring up at him under blond tresses. He turned his head towards her, still smiling. Then came the question he never would have expected. "Would you ever take another woman like this?"_

"_Wh-What?" he choked, caught off guard entirely. What kind of question was _that_ after what they had just done together?_

_She was smiling though, of all things. One of her hands drummed fingers on his chest. "Would you ever have another woman?"_

"_El, what on Sanctuary are you talking about?" he finally asked after a rather nice fish impression._

_She gave a brief giggle and smiled wider. "A harem, Zyke. Almost all Amazons have one, and you, my Zyke, are not going to deny me that."_

xxx

As she followed Zyke out of the portal back to the Outer Steppes with the others, Countess glanced at Andariel. The demoness was in her natural form again, unfortunately putting her own body to shame although again leaving a rather nice form to stare at while they moved. She very clearly noticed Zyke doing that, and she agreed wholehearted. Andariel's bared rump was very nice as opposed to the burned and burning world of the Hells.

However, that wasn't the only reason she stared at the Demon Queen. They had just left Andariel's Domain, and she had to acknowledge it for what it was. Blood, fire, and bone, and above all many times grander than her own had been after her tower was toppled.

They had appeared outside Andariel's palace, with a bone wall segmented with a spiked spine. Not a fortified town so immediately following was the palace itself, imposing with tall spires and with large fires Countess felt weren't accidents. She had had an assortment of fires in her own lair, yet Countess knew Andariel's weren't just random burnings. In the courtyard had been blazers and large bonfires, and a fountain of blood Countess had been particularly interested in.

The interior was more furnished than expected, with rugs and the occasional mounted head – demonic heads, with blood still dried to lips and visage. Torches lit those corridors well, and the rooms were well maintained in Andariel's absence. Andariel's remaining handmaidens had not slacked, though they numbered only roughly over a dozen and half as opposed to hundreds. Countess had a great interest in those handmaidens as well, with their lavished bodies and fascinating bat-like wings of various colors. Zyke had eyed them too, she remembered.

Andariel had informed the succubi of the change in ownership, and they had offered to please the harem and its master. Countess had been for it, but Blood Raven, unfortunately, wasn't. Her own Olena was the only servant kept upon entering the bedchamber, and the pale girl had had her first try at her future duties as her own handmaiden. And almost burnt the room down when trying to light the blazers, Countess remembered wryly, as well as a few more mistakes.

Andariel's bed was proportional to her true size – as were the doors, now that she thought about it – and it fit them all comfortably once Andy was in her human form. Then had come a rather fantastic night of 'celebration' once Rrajhess forced a thawing potion down Zyke's throat. Countess would have to thank the girl properly for that, eventually. She shivered, remembering Zyke's ferocity once the potions effects settled in.

Countess's eyes snapped back to the present once the faint feel of kinship bloomed inside her chest. Disgusting, unwanted family was approaching. She drew an arrow and fitted it into her bow. Abyss Knights, she heard Zyke call them; gangly, armored men wearing gold and black and wielding two large swords. They were fierce and remarkably skilled.

Countess summoned her magic and a Fire Wall split the approaching squad of units in half. She pulled back and released an arrow into one, satisfied to see it hit its mark. Her Zyke's skeletons forced one half of the knights to a stop, and Andariel with the iron golem stopped the other. Perfect. Another wave of her hand, and Fire Walls enveloped the stopped undead.

Her Zyke. She had stopped noticing that she addressed him as such. Not that she had a claim over him that the others didn't, only that she did have a claim. If someone had told her five decades ago that she would end up out of her castle – _adventuring_ of all things – while in a _harem_, she would have laughed in their face before skinning them.

Mmmm, skinning. She hadn't done that in _years._ Draining people of their blood and bathing in it... Such a foolish thought, thinking it would make her beauty immortal. But the corruption of it did. It enhanced her beauty even, at least in Zyke's eyes, and at this point that was what she took to heart. Skinning had been a joy, but her Zyke still considered himself a human – she could feel her corruption singing to his – and as such he refused to allow the mortals harm. A hobby lost, in place of pleasure gained. In that tower, separated from the touch of a man, to not have a man to enjoy what she had so malevolently gained, with only the female body to satisfy her... Oh, Zyke was a very coveted and much _needed_ pleasure.

The Abyss Knights were dead, and her experienced eyes swept across their remains for things of value. Strange how she could ignore enchanted weapons now without a second thought. They held value, yet right now it was necessity over value. Only gear she could _use_ did she take. And, she smiled, the only gear she was willing to use was a bow. She had done much to preserve her full body, and she relished having Zyke's eyes on it. The thin top and simple loincloth only helped drag his attention to her.

Strangely, her eyes moved to Olena as they continued. A rogue, corrupted by Andariel herself, turned into a servant. A gift from Zyke, so to speak. She was as inexperienced as they came, but she was beginning to learn. And the girl took to the task like a fish with water. Countess approved of Olena's naturally amused and cruel face, with those superior glances she gave things and ready smile. To have those eyes lowered when she faced Countess was an especial pleasure. Not to mention, Olena had a rather enjoyable body for a servant. Very enjoyable, actually, much like the Dark Archers she had had in the ruins of her tower. And that fit form allowed her to run with them and keep up without an effort, unlike a servant who was plump or such.

Countess grimaced as more Venom Lords approached, demanding to know what was going on. More arrows were released for them, and she smiled when it was only her effort to bring one down. All too often trying kill your own opponent was interrupted by Blood Raven's or Aliza's arrows, or a javelin, or a skeleton or... There were so many of them, a sole kill was almost a challenge for everyone save Andariel.

They entered something called the Plains of Despair.

Countess smiled slyly when Zyke dropped back to 'cover the rear.' His minions already did a nice job of that, so she knew he was only there to stare at their asses. Loincloths, Andariel's thong... Even Rrajhess's tail had an appeal. He may deny himself of his corruption, but she still received the benefits of his amplified lusts.

Another point, that. 'Zyke the Bard,' he named himself as. Zykinander was his real name, a Necromancer who apparently was once great and later stripped of his powers. Was he greater then than he was now? No, she had a feeling he was much, much more powerful then. His confidence when he first stood before her, that ease even when he was so much weaker. Her mind was too full of lust then to pick up these things, but looking back it was all there. When he informed her of his plan to destroy the Prime Evils, he _knew_ he could. He didn't need them – not even Andariel.

Hmm, back to Andariel again. The Demon Queen was a master over demons, like herself, yet more powerful if not as refined. She had been Countess's only fear while down in her tower. Being forced to submit and lose everything...! Oh, but her Zyke had done that to her. She felt bitter sometimes, especially since he also bound Andariel to his will, yet the mood never lasted. Her pride was intact, as promised. He didn't degrade her, didn't deny her... But he indulged her.

There was no waypoint there, apparently.

Countess didn't know what she felt for the Necromancer who was not a Necromancer. An attachment, certainly. She lusted him – oh, she very much did. But what she lusted of him could be found from any man, so why only him? Love? She snorted a laugh, even while her bow twanged another kill of the more demons that had come at them. Never in her life had she felt love, why would she now? But there was something...

Zyke had a power surge, obvious by how he pulled out his spell book. He choose something called Corpse Explosion.

So perhaps not love, but maybe something akin to it? It was _something_ that seemed to elude her. Not because he was her master, that wasn't it. Because he was the first man she had seen in some time? No... Maybe she didn't care that much. He was her master, and she was part of his harem. He gave her what she craved, and even then she could still have the touch of a female if she wished it. There were great benefits in being part of a harem; she greatly enjoyed the others, her Sisters of the Harem.

"Save yourselves," a deep voice grunted at them. The kinship had warned them ahead of time, as had Andariel, but then suddenly Izual was there.

That 'terrible creature' the archangel's soul had been bound into was that of a monstrous Megademon, with blue skin and longer horns curving around his head. He wore golden armor with a white loincloth, and in his right hand was the wicked sword the other Megademons carried. He looked enraged as he charged towards them.

Zyke was stunned for a moment. This creature was stronger than Mephisto! Not in his attacks, as seen when one of his skeletons barely took damage, but the blades glanced off him as if he were made of rock. Even some of Countess's arrows did, though Blood Raven's still exploded into him and Aliza's still chilled him into moving and attacking slower.

Unfortunately, Izual also had a chilling attack. A wave of cold exploded from around him in a frozen nova, afflicting everyone including Andariel. The Lesser Evil wasn't hesitating, though, and she began grappling with him with reduced speed if not reduced strength. Iron Maiden was Zyke's choice curse, causing Izual's attacks to reflect damage back to him double.

Skeleton warriors and golems of the iron and stone variety encircled the fallen angel, and he roared at the onslaught. Andariel was able to shrug off most of his attacks, the deep cuts and slashes actually only tiny scratches once proportioned. The arrows were unrelenting, as were the lightning enchanted javelins, and Zyke's skeleton magi pumped out orbs at their unchanging pace.

Other demons tried to interfere during this, of course, but Zyke managed to ward them off somewhat with a maze of Bone Walls, and by the time they actually reached Zyke's group, Blood Raven had animated all the demon corpses from before back into servitude for her, and with a single cast of the 'Confuse' curse, demons began a battle royal with each other, with Blood Raven's unaffected by the curse and tearing through the rest.

Zyke looked back to Izual to see him splattered with blood and heavily wounded. He recast Iron Maiden over him, but then Zyke noticed Andariel. As she bent forward to unleash a poison spray, Zyke saw the many wounds spread across her. She was physically stronger than all of them, able to take more hits and deal out more vicious blows, but even she had her limits, as seen with Duriel. However, she also had a blood-lust greater than all of them as well, and once a fight started only death could stop her.

Zyke growled as Andariel blocked Izual's sword with her monstrous wrist, receiving another cut while her spider-legs battered the monstrosity. He snapped off another Bone Wall, this one forcing its way between her and Izual. She was confused for a moment as bones rose from he ground and shoved her back – away from the fight – but then she growled and began hacking away at them as Izual turned towards Zyke's skeletons. Iron Maiden still afflicted the once angel, and the damage he received was still tremendous even without Andariel there.

Zyke was by her side, then, shouting her name and trying to stop her. When she finally calmed enough to face him, he thrust a rejuvenation potion in her bloodied hands. She scowled but drank, and then the Bone Wall collapsed and she charged back in.

Izual didn't last much longer, as Zyke replaced the two skeletons he had lost during his time with Andariel. The final blow was Andariel eviscerating his already clawed up stomach, with Rrajhess's javelin finding its way into that gushing wound. He tilted his head back and roared, and light began to bleed from his form.

The Megademon prison fell to the ground, while a certain holiness rose from it. The Demon Queen hissed and shielded her eyes, retreating back a few steps. The light solidified into a form, and then an archangel was rising from the husk. Izual hovered there then, except his whole body was ethereal with a blue tint.

Zyke approached the angel, and Izual's eyes fixed on him from under his hood. "Tyrael sent us to-"

"Tyrael was a _fool_ to have trusted me!" Izual shouted suddenly. "You see, it was _I_ who told Diablo and his brothers about the soulstones and how to corrupt them. It was _I_ who helped the Prime Evils mastermind their exile to your world. The plan we set in motion so long ago cannot be stopped by any mortal agency. Hell itself is poised to spill forth into your world like a tidal wave of blood and nightmares. You and all your kind... are doomed."

"Mastermind their...?" Andariel mouthed, and then she fixed a glare on Izual that Zyke recognized. It was the same she gave him when he first mentioned the soulstones to her, and the one she had given Duriel when he had laughed at her. When she was in the dark about something and _did not_ like it. "Speak, angel, or I will bind you in another creature myself!"

Izual's gaze turned to her from Zyke and he laughed, rich yet undoubtedly cruel. He was an angel no more. "You Lesser Evils and your 'Dark Exile!' We manipulated you into banishing the Prime Evils onto the mortal plane so that they could begin to truly corrupt humanity and win in the war against the Heavens. They were given the soulstones from Tyrael, and with my help the plan was truly set into motion. Humanity is at its end."

"Belial and Azmodan still battle in civil war," Andariel spat, sneering at the angel. "The forces of Hell are torn between them, not 'poised to spill' anywhere, maggot!"

He laughed again, and Andariel made a sound in her throat like a growl. "Fool! The legions of Hell are split between all four of you Lesser Evils, but it is the Prime Evils who hold complete control over the army as a whole, and Diablo has returned to claim it. You hold nothing but your 'handmaidens,' Maiden of Anguish, while Belial and Azmodan have been forced to serve Diablo upon his return. Hell is united, and thus the battles against the Heavens is at its end. Humanity will be subdued, and the High Heavens will be overthrown."

Andariel made another sound and attacked Izual, but her claw passed right through his ethereal body. He laughed again, and he was still laughing as his soul finally disappeared. Hopefully for good.

Andariel was still growling when Zyke stepped up beside her and laid his hand on her wrist. "Izual was a fool and squandered his infernal power."

She looked at him, and he saw she looked almost... sad. How many times had she been betrayed and used, since he's been with her? "If what he says is true, then the only choice is to kill Diablo immediately, if you want humanity to live."

Zyke stared at her long, and she didn't flinch nor shift in unease. Her expression didn't change, either. "Andariel, you are of the Lesser Evils. Overthrowing the High Heavens has been your goal since before Sanctuary was even made. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Oh, he would fight tooth-and-nail against it, but she almost seemed ready to, too.

She barked a humorless laugh, causing her massive bosom to bounce once. "The High Heavens overthrown? Oh yes, I greatly long for that day. But for me to be nothing but _scum_ to the Prime Evils, to watch as they manipulate and betray me, abandon me to that Monastery with their lies, force me to watch the slow extinction of the succubi race because of their actions...! No, I will see each of them _dead_, just like we did with Mephisto. I will destroy their soulstones at the Hellforge myself to see their end! ...If you allow me."

Zyke nodded after a moment. She didn't care about humanity, obviously, but she would help save them if it meant killing the Prime Evils. He hugged her waist and kissed her stomach, as that was about as high as he could reach, and he stepped back. "I'll inform Tyrael of what had happened here."

He opened a scroll of town portal, but only Aliza followed him through back to the Pandemonium fortress.

xxx

"_A _what?"_ Zyke exclaimed. It wasn't a shout - she was too close and the night was too quiet - but it was louder than their soft mutterings._

"_You, me, and perhaps another woman or two," Ellyia said, kissing his chest between each word. Resting her chin on his chest, she continued to smile up at him. "Or five. My mother had four co-wives, and her mother before her. It is a good number."_

_Zyke had an interesting look of furrowed eyebrows yet wide eyes. "El, are you feeling okay? You are asking me if I'll have a..."_

"_Harem, my Zyke," she finished for him, and she rolled her eyes before looking back at him. "Most men would be cheering by now."_

xxx

Zyke smiled at Aliza once she appeared through the portal, but she only smiled back briefly before looking away. Narrowing his eyes, Zyke pinched her exposed, creamy bottom and stepped past her. He smiled again when her eyes widened significantly and her head whipped back towards him.

The portal zone was just outside the marble arches Tyrael remained under, and his glow could be seen radiating out of it. Zyke approached and relayed the news about Izual.

"Thank you, Zykinander, for putting Izual's tortured spirit to rest. May the Light protect you and the powers of Heaven shine upon your path. But, if what you tell me is true, then I fear that we have been played for fools all along. Izual helped Diablo and his Brothers trick me into using the soulstones against them... Now the Stone's powers are corrupted. With the combined powers of the soulstones under their control, the Prime Evils will be able to turn the mortal world into a permanent outpost of Hell!"

There was a flash of light, suddenly, and Zyke had a feeling... Pulling out his spell book, he saw that instead of one point from his fight against Izual, Tyrael had just granted him two extra points. Three skill points remained in waiting. His eyebrows rose at that, and he quickly selected Bone Spear, Bone Prison, and Golem Mastery.

Tyrael didn't stop there, though. "The time has come to hunt down and destroy Diablo, himself. But beware, the Lord of Terror is not to be underestimated by you, Zykinander. He single-handedly destroyed the town of Tristram and corrupted the last noble hero who tried to stop him. This time, you must defeat him for good. Only by destroying the soulstone which he carries will his spirit be banished forever. Good luck! Though this be our darkest hour, it may yet be your greatest moment."

"My name is just Zyke, archangel, but we will try," Zyke said immediately, then gave a look at Tyrael. "Once all three Prime Evils are banished back to the Black Abyss, what will happen to the Burning Hells?"

There was a moment of silence, then, "Something will come to take their place. The two remaining Lesser Evils, perhaps, or a new demonic force... Or maybe you will, Zykinander, and it is that possibility that I fear most."

Zyke snorted a laugh. "No bard will ever come to rule Hell."

Tyrael nodded, slowly. "And if that bard were more than a bard?"

Just a bard - nothing less, nothing... more. "Then he wouldn't be me, eh?" Zyke laughed, and he turned to leave. At the stairs, though, he needed one more comment. "Say, if I were to wish to meet with Auriel, what would be the best way to contact her?"

Tyrael laughed, a deep rumbling in his brass-like voice. Then, with amusement obvious in his voice, he said, "Try a prayer, Zykiander. She may hear."

"'Dear Auriel above, how would you like to dine with me this evening? Amen.' You think that would work?"

The brass-like laughter came harder, and Zyke laughed with him as he descended the marble steps to his portal. Aliza was hiding a smile behind a hand, and she tried to step past him to enter the portal first. Zyke stopped her with a hand on her wrist, and when she turned to face, him, he suddenly pulled her back into a kiss.

Aliza was stiff at first, but then she relaxed and smiled against his lips. That wasn't enough, though. Not anymore. Zyke wanted Aliza back; it still hurt him to see her this way, only slowly regaining life. His tongue flick across her lips, wanting her to respond if not allow access, and his hand around her waist went lower to knead a cheek.

Whether it was one or the other, or even the demanding gaze Zyke was directing at her as his eyes remained locked with hers, Aliza finally relented. Her eyes closed, slowly, and she leaned into him, and her mouth began to do more than smile. Zyke swelled with joy, and he clutched her to him as his tongue left his mouth to enter hers, and she shyly played with it.

Zyke continued this for perhaps longer than he should have, but he was so overjoyed that he couldn't stop kissing her, hands shifting so that one was around her back and the other in her ruby hair, likely ruining her neat ponytail. Even when it was winding down and he was pulling back, he sneaked in several small ones, and ending, they were both breathless and smiling.

Oh, her eyes were still rimmed and sunken and haunted, but there was a joy there now. Zyke wanted to kiss her again! Aliza was back! Instead, he hugged her with both arms and rested his head over her shoulder, smiling when he felt her small arms return the embrace. "Don't do that to me again, Aliza. I can't bear it."

"I-I'm... sorry," she said reluctantly, but under her own power. "It's so hard... This doesn't... didn't feel like 'life' ...It felt empty and almost like a dream. I wanted to return, but I just couldn't... I'm sorry, Zyke, please forgive me." Wanted to return to life or death?

Zyke inhaled slowly and let it out, basking in her presence. "You have nothing to apologize for. Just don't do it again, please. Please, Aliza, don't leave me again."

He could feel the cloth under his armor begin to dampen at the shoulder where her head was. She was crying. "I don't want to. I really don't want to, Zyke." Zyke sighed and continued to hold her to him.

Eventually, they separated, yet even stepping apart Zyke didn't let her hand leave his, and she gave it a squeeze before smiling at him. Together they walked through the portal, back to the others.

xxx

_Zyke rolled over and propped himself up on an elbow so he could stare at her. His eyes glanced at her breasts, for he very much did enjoy them, before he stared at her lovely eyes. "El, are you serious about this? I don't know too much about you Amazons, but most girls would try to kill their man for even thinking this."_

_Ellyia raised an eyebrow. "What about Jerhym's father? His harem is nearly fifty strong, and he is not even Amazonian."_

"_He's a lord," Zyke waved off, eyebrows furrowing again. "El, I love you, but are you being serious right now? You want ME to consider having a harem?"_

"_My dear Zykinander, I'm not asking you to 'consider' having one; I'm telling you we ARE going to have one. Since you aren't experienced in this sort of thing yet, I'll guide you, but the other girls will be your choice. Approved by me, of course, since I was first."_

xxx

Blood Raven rose from her crouch when she saw Zyke and Aliza return and the portal close. Her eyes immediately picked up how they were holding hands, and she smiled softly. Aliza was improving, slowly yet surely. Likely something had happened during their time in that fortress – something for the better. She liked the smile on Zyke's face, too.

Strange that he had been so worried about her fellow rogue. The whole thing was strange, actually. Her, Blood Raven, in a harem. Before her corruption she had considered them only a thing of lust, another way for a man to bind women to his will. There was no love in harems, she had thought.

Zyke was certainly making an effort to prove her wrong, though.

She had joined because of lust, certainly. Zyke's small efforts to attract her had attacked the walls she formed around her desires, and eventually they crumbled. Watching him satisfy those rogues at the camp, then Countess... She needed her turn, no matter what. Countess turning that into a harem hadn't been expected, but she didn't oppose. If harems were for lusts, then that was just fine.

But Zyke made it into something else. Oh, the lust was there, but there was more. There wasn't much time for talking and company while adventuring, which she had been drawn into once again, but at the times it was, he did his best. The smiles he gave them – them, not just her or one of the others – weren't always just lecherous, but genuinely friendly and caring. Some rogues who worked as Mercenaries spoke of 'friends with benefits,' where they would have sex while remaining friends, but this seemed different.

Zyke took them to be more than friends, yet in a way he was dividing them. It was hard to notice, but with time she had begun to see the patterns in his behavior and such. Attachment was the binding key here. All of them were attached to Zyke, and although he had no reason to, he attached himself to them. Attachment worked like love, holding them together. But then love was separated. Love and lust, she thought.

For lust, Blood Raven thought he placed Countess and Andariel there. Countess was as interested in pleasure from him as he was from her, and although Andariel was still distant, that she was driven by the pleasure was plain. Zyke didn't ignore them until it was time for that pleasure, as a matter of fact he enjoyed their company the same and trusted them the same as the rest, but something about it always went back to lust. Fights aside, there was always that light-hearted gratification between them in interactions, save conferring with Andariel about her knowledge of Hell.

But for Aliza, Rrajhess, and herself... Blood Raven never experienced it before her corruption, but she thought it was love. Zyke loved them – them, plural! If all three of them suddenly refused having sex with him, she felt he would still care for them with the same intensity. Oh, he would be crushed by the loss of their bodies at night, surely, but his reaction would likely be different than if say Countess or Andariel did the same. Perhaps not, perhaps the lust continued to those light-hearted interactions, but still.

So he loved them. He loved them all – that was the attachment – yet it was more of the definition of love for her, Aliza, and Rrajhess, while it was more of a lust for Andariel and Countess. Like when a man loved his wife yet cheated on her by having a mistress on the side. The man had his lust and his love from two separate sources, yet he appreciate both if in different ways. By dividing a harem like that, it was like Zyke was this adulterer... without committing adultery.

A strange concept, yet it made sense to her. And since Zyke had his lusts from Countess and Andariel (he lusted her, Aliza, and Rrajhess, too, but it was different, like his love for the other two), it seemed highly unlikely he would cheat on them, even though none of them would truly care if he did. Morals had long since lost meaning to Blood Raven, and she was sure the rest were the same, though for Aliza the rogue likely just expected that of him.

The group of them had left the Plains of Despair to enter the City of the Damned, and they continued. More burned earth and fiery splits in the ground, but now with the weakest semblance of the ruins of a city, with square stone walls and such.

So what had started out as a way to satisfy her own lusts had turned into this fine tangle of lust and love between this Zyke and currently five women – as if they didn't have enough problems while chasing the Prime Evils. Then again, perhaps it was this that made chasing them bearable.

Zyke was a man of mystery to her, and she partially watched him through the corner of her eye as she unleashed arrow after arrow into the attacking hordes of Hell – this was nothing new to her, after all. The man had leadership from the crown of his helm to the tips of his boots, eyes studying the fights for any weaknesses in their ranks and having the resources for fixing them. He rarely participated in fights, yet he was key to them. Being used to minions made him take her and the other girls into his fold with ease. A man used to being a master over others. Perhaps that was why he had such a successful plan for a harem?

Blood Raven shook her head, but then she thought of the others. Her... Sisters of the Harem, as Countess had called them. She had no personal issues against them, not even Andariel whom had corrupted her and whom she once served. She could relate with Aliza, somewhat, yet boundaries were set between them with her corruption. Countess... Blood Raven gave a wry laugh. That woman was a lust of Zyke, and for good reason. She was sensuous in all ways, and the green woman didn't hesitate in turning some of her charm to her as well. Rrajhess, Blood Raven felt the most distant from. Not about the separate race or anything particular about the Sabre Cat, but she had never actually just sat down and gotten to know her. Rrajhess seemed to be good friends with Aliza, though.

Good friends? The two were as frisky together as they were with Zyke. Then again, after the Countess's playful touches, Blood Raven wasn't one to talk. She was beginning to understand what the woman meant by a different pleasure in a woman's touch, though. Oh, she loved Zyke – she could admit that, now – but during his turns with the others, Countess could successfully fill the gap.

There _was_ a waypoint out here in the City of the Damned, strangely. They activated it.

There was still that last slot for one more woman, Blood Raven remembered. She idly wondered who or what would fill it. The man had proven unpredictable in his choices thus far – a Sabre Cat, of all things, and on the wrong side of the Twin Seas! - so the last could be anything. Tyrael had mentioned Auriel. That was likely another archangel. Oh, that would be lovely. If she didn't get blinded or seared by her, then the harem truly would be complete. And finished, when the angel and Lesser Evil decide to fight and destroy everything in the immediate area as a result.

"What are you laughing about?" Zyke asked, eyeing her as Countess went around looking for loot after the latest horde – Zyke had had a power surge here, too, but he mentioned he was saving it for his thirtieth level, so a new tier would open up. She had no idea what he was talking about with that, since her own spell book never had tiers of any sort.

"How far your foolishness can extend," Blood Raven said as dryly as she could, but she nearly laughed again. She would have to keep a better hold over herself.

Zyke raised his eyebrows before smirking at her. He shook his head and gestured behind him. "Well, we are here."

Blood Raven glanced behind him to see yet another place where the ground split open into a fiery abyss, yet this one contained a set of stairs with it. Stairs leading to the River of Flame, according to Andariel. Hellforge was down there. She nodded and began to trot towards them, knowing how it made her loincloth bounce and how Zyke's eyes feasted on her when it did, yet suddenly there a was a loud smack right on her almost bared buttocks.

Blood Raven's eyebrows rose at that as she slowed, and she turned to see Countess there. The woman winked at her! Shaking her head, she continued onwards, towards the stairs. The others followed.

When they actually reached the stairs, however, Andariel stopped them. The large woman glanced up at the always dark sky before looking down at them. "You all don't notice because you have never lived here, yet this is the time to sleep." A rift opened at the edge of the gaping hole, one that led to her Domain. "We can reach the Hellforge tomorrow."

Zyke glanced down the fiery sundering in the burnt earth, and then nodded. "Sounds good to me." He smirked at her, and Andariel actually gave a smirk of her own back. She had really began opening up since he first met her. Perhaps when it was all over she might not actually leave... Hah, like that was likely.

Still, it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy her in the mean time. Darkly beautiful, with the body of a temptress. And massive breasts that moved with her steady breaths, defying the laws of gravity in the meanwhile. And her tanned, appetizing ass... But then Rrajhess was at his side, pressing her four armored breasts in his side, and gathering himself, he pulled Aliza into the embrace and walked through the red portal.

xxx

"_Soooo...?"_

"_...I'll do it. For you, El, I'll do anything."_

xxx

-lemon-

Once back inside Andariel's bedchamber, wishing a good night to those wonderful topless succubi that again offered to provide pleasure to their mistress and master and his harem, Zyke turned to find the girls already stripping. Andariel's metal plate fell to the floor as she turned into the busty, short redhead, while Countess and Blood Raven were already down to their loincloths.

Rrajhess had pulled Aliza to the side and was speaking in quick whispers, and both were still fully geared.

Zyke began working at the straps holding his armor in place, and with loud clanks each segment was removed until he was just in his pants. Then, with the three girls on the bed staring at him, he undid the buckle and removed the last bit quickly. Before actually getting on the bed, he saw Rrajhess still whispering to Aliza, but she was now removing her armor and helping Aliza with hers.

Then, Countess took Zyke and settled him so he was pressed between Andariel's and Blood Raven's bosoms, and she climbed on top of him. Olena was kneeling on the side of the bed, watching them. Zyke rather enjoyed his sandwich as he settled his hands on Countess's soft thighs, rubbing them up and down as she smiled down at him.

His hardness was pressing against her, feeling that she was already sufficiently wet, and his gaze took in the cleft near her base up to her large breasts capped by dark green nipples and finally her gorgeous face. Despite that Andariel was more powerful than her, Countess had control over the order currently. Zyke smirked up at her. "So you're first?"

Countess licked her lips and nodded, slowly starting to grind against him. "But you are going to satisfy Blood Raven at the same time." Andariel moved away enough for Blood Raven to shift up on the bed and then sling a strong leg over him, so she was almost straddling his face he could only see her taut, pale form from netherlips to lovely face, scar and all.

It seemed that Countess had had this planned by how Blood Raven had moved, and he could hear her command from behind the rogue captain, "Olena, keep Andariel satisfied while Zyke is occupied with us." Very pleasant visuals as to what that would mean, but Zyke's mind could only stray for so long before inevitably being drawn back to the gorgeous woman filling his sight.

A sweet drop landed on his lips before Zyke brought his head up to Blood Raven's slit. In control of herself she may be, but Blood Raven had the same lusts the others did and her body never hesitated in showing that fact. His hands found that interesting grip around the thick, spiked bones protruding from her hips, and he used that as leverage as be began to tease her engorged, pale lips.

Countess didn't wait long before he felt her soft rear lift from him, her hand wrap around his length, and then guide it into her core as she slowly lowered herself. His breath hitched slightly, causing a quick flick of his tongue inside Blood Raven. Her hands curled inside his hair at that, and he smiled slightly as he probed her with his tongue, lapping up her dripping honey.

The supported bed began to rock slightly as Countess started, her warm, slick walls around him pressing as his length slid in and out of her. The bed's motion affected even Blood Raven, at first just a slight bounce in her full bosom that his eyes feasted on. Then, she smiled and began to work with the motion, with a rock of her hips in tune with Countess's down thrusts. The way that rocking caused a rippling of the muscles under her soft skin was strangely erotic, especially those below the waist just before Zyke's eyes.

One hand left a hip bone to cup her taut yet fleshy ass, pressing his face to her core while his tongue worked at the top of her slit, finding her clit. Blood Raven let out a moan that he echoed, Countess increasing her tempo. Her sweet taste filled his mouth as he still dipped down occasionally to collect what had gathered since his last full lick before continuing at the top.

Damn him if he didn't enjoy the taste and the sight of this, but Countess from behind Blood Raven did well at keeping his attention on both. Her motions were producing soft smacks against his thighs with each down thrust, and he began rising to meet her in a rhythm. Her slick walls filled him with pleasure each time, and that was transferred into more eagerness in his lavishing of Blood Raven's folds.

The more the pleasure the grew, the more his desire did, and soon both hands left Blood Raven's hard bones to grip her softer ass and fully ravage her with his tongue, pressing her to him while her hands behind his head forced him deeper into her. The spectral moan she released only fueled him onward, his tongue sinking as far in her as it could, swirling around to probe her walls.

Then, Zyke felt Countess's hands grip his muscled chest between herself and Blood Raven, and suddenly she increased the pace to even faster. It took him a moment, but he rose to match. The feel of her hands like that reminded him vaguely of Andariel, but that woman could do things like this that almost made the rest pale in comparison. Almost, because the pleasure surging from each thrust into Countess's warm womanhood and the addicting sight of Blood Raven in ecstasy while tasting her were both unarguably among the greatest experiences.

The grip on his sides under his arms tightened almost painfully, and Countess's pace suddenly slowed to allow harder thrusts. Each one allowed him to sink deeper into her, and he moaned into Blood Raven when he felt Countess's walls clenching him rapturously in her release. She ended with a hard grinding in him, trying to get him the furthest inside her he ever had been, with an undeniable wetness from her now smearing his groin.

Blood Raven was still holding him to her, his nose pressed hard into the top of her slit while his mouth devoured her folds. Then, one of the hands on his chest left him, and he felt something intrude between his fingers on Blood Raven's ass. Whatever it was caused the rogue to go rigid, and that was followed by a deep moan and her orgasming around his tongue.

Zyke's eyes remained latched on her form as her stomach flexed in and out, breasts heaving and jaw clenched. Her raven hair fell around her, tunneling his vision to her blissful face with her eyes closed. The whole look of Blood Raven like that stood out to Zyke, and he loved the sight of it, and the feel of her hands still tightly forcing his face into her womanhood.

Then, with a final jerk of her hips, Blood Raven's whole body unflexed, releasing her hold over his head and her legs and abs relaxing. Her crimson eyes fluttered open and her mouth melted into a warm smile. One of her hands on his head moved to stroke his hair once before she whipped her head back – flinging her long hair to one side – and gave Countess a look Zyke couldn't see. It had to be interesting, though, as he could feel and hear Countess laugh before she lifted herself off him, his hard member sliding out and still begging for satisfaction. Blood Raven turned back to him and smiled again before she also removed herself, settling back near Countess and leaning in to whisper something that had the green skinned woman smirk delightedly.

He was left with his still yearning desires and lusts, and although both still regarded him with their eyes, he knew he wouldn't find his release in them. It would be...

His lusts blazed even hotter at the sight of Andariel giving him a seductive grin, legs spread wide to show him exactly what Olena was doing to her while she waited. The pale hand was dipped between her fiery patch of hair, fingers stiff as they pumped in and out of the normally hidden folds. Normally hidden, at the other pale hand held them wide for his viewing pleasure.

The sight was so arousing he almost missed the lustful, yearning gaze on Olena's face as she struggled with her own desires while delivering that craved satisfaction to another. Her red eyes were wide and pouty lips adorable, with her tongue obviously pressed against her cheek. Her white dress was still on, but it was skewed to the side to expose pale thigh all the way to part of her dripping netherlips. Countess loved torturing the former rogue like this, yet Olena always seemed most satisfied when given her release finally.

Speaking of desire, Zyke could feel himself beginning to soften with lack of stimulation while his lusts only burned stronger. Andariel's hand came down to wrap around Olena's, and with a smile at the rogue she removed the hand before making her way to Zyke.

The Lesser Evil's smile was suitably dark for her face as she laid back on her heels, and she asked, "Shall I please you?"

There had to be a significance to the question Zyke was missing, though she always seemed satisfied by the answer he usually gave. Right now, though, he didn't care about the question nor its reasons. As she rested in that position, he could clearly see his target between her parted legs, and that was the release for his lusts.

Zyke lifted himself only to crash into her, his lips slamming down over her full ones while causing her to fall back on her soft bed. Her midnight eyes widened in surprise at the sudden movement, but not for long before she responded, her arms coming around him and hands starting the sensuous massage while her mouth opened to play with his.

His hardness was back nearly immediately even without the stimulation, and he separated from her lips and removed a hand from her slight form only to guide himself into her, and then he rammed himself to the hilt. Her tight, pulsing walls around him were exactly what he needed at the moment, and he moaned as her lips smothered his again.

Andariel's legs came up around him and she locked her ankles together behind his back, fingers working deep into the muscles near his shoulder blades. The positioned opened her up more to him, and with one arm around her small waist and the other hand fondling a large breast, he began.

His first orgasm wasn't far even without her amazing tricks, and those only made it more eminent. He pulled back to thrust into her, the tight slickness building pleasure before there was a large burst of it when he sank back in to the sensation of her strange pulsing. Andariel used her legs behind him to thrust back to him when he did that, resulting in a fleshy sound as their bodies came together.

His hand kneading her breast hard, thumbing a stiff nipple, he allowed the pleasure of everything fill him. Her amazing womanhood, the rippling massage causing him to arch his back at her touch, the way she suckled his lip before her tongue curved up behind one and gave even a little massage there. What _was_ she?

His thrusts slammed into her, and he groaned as he came, spurting his seed inside her. Andariel laughed softly at that, delighted. But nothing stopped from her, the walls still pulsing around him as if to try and stop him from softening, his body almost quivering from the work of her fingers.

Even immediately after his orgasm, the intensity was great enough to inspire Zyke to keep going. Kissing down her neck to take a nipple in his mouth, he pulled back and slammed into her again. His eyes still on her face saw the pleased smile there, and her legs tensed to hold whatever pace he set.

The pace was as hard as before, and with the intent of getting her to come. His mouth suckled her nipple, pulled the nub between his teeth and swirled it with his tongue. His hand continued its work on her other breast, while he sent the other lower to feel the length of her remarkable body before antagonizing her clit, feeling the coarseness of her pubic hair while doing so.

A throaty growl of approval met his actions, and Zyke continued to hammer away at her tight folds. Her face had flushed to a red beneath her tan, and her smile was wide when not parted to let out a moan. Her body was made to please, though, and he was sure what he received in turn was equal if not greater than what he gave her.

Because of Olena, Andariel herself was not too far behind him, and her throaty sound sent shivers down his spine while her hands clung to him and her pulsing around him because erratic, her hips slamming into his a few extra times outside the pace.

Zyke's hand came around the breast his mouth was at, and he gave it a lick from the nipple to her chest, tasting the saltiness of sweat from their lovemaking. And it _was_ from that, not the battles of earlier as she had bathed and cleaned the blood before entering the bedchamber. Then, his mouth came to hers again for a kiss again, and he tried to pour his appreciation for her into it.

She might not feel what he did, but he did enjoy the company of this woman both in bed and outside it. And her lips were just a pleasure to kiss, as full as Countess's and very responsive.

Pulling out of her, he was still hard yet not as unsatisfied as earlier. He rolled over to lie next to her, length standing proud as his eyes took in the others. As expected, Countess was giving Olena her release, and the rogue's face was twisted in a silent scream, both hands on Countess's wrist as her mistress attacked her folds with her fingers. Blood Raven was watching that with a raised eyebrow, yet she turned to check on Zyke and saw him staring at her. She smiled at him, yet instead of coming over to have another turn, she looked past him.

Rrajhess was there suddenly, four breasts bouncing into his vision as she settled herself before him. The Sabre Cat had a serious look on her face though, and he saw that Aliza was there too. Both were fully nude, yet neither seemed in the mood for intercourse. Well, Rrajhess did, with an obvious dampness to her sleek fur near her cleft, but creamy Aliza certainly didn't despite her undress.

"No mating tonight forrr herrr," Rrajhess said, reaching out to hold Aliza's hand, "but she still wishes to be held when we sleep, as we have been."

Zyke smiled in understanding and nodded. "Of course, Aliza. Whenever you feel ready, and never hesitate in saying you just want to be held."

Rrajhess smiled and nodded at Aliza, to verify what he said, and the rogue only gave a small smile to both and nodded. Then, the Sabre Cat turned to Zyke, her feline face turning a bit more mischievous. "Now, I've been waiting forrr my turrrn, my mate." She rose from her seated position to her knees, then crawled to him until all four of her furred breasts were pressed into him, arms going around his back to hold herself there, and the shaft of length was pressed between her wet cleft.

Her hard nipples with soft fur were always a special delight, and he gave Aliza one more smile before fixing his attention to Rrajhess. He rolled her over, careful of her tail, and his arms held her to him so that she was mostly sitting up. His lips pressed against hers on her dark furred face, whiskers tickling his cheek, and then he craned his neck as his lips went down her throat to her breasts, arms leaning her back slightly so he could freely move between either pair of them.

The larger pair were roughly the same size as Blood Raven's, just over a handful and with appetizing black nipples. The most of the nipples were hidden by the lighter grey fur, yet the teat of each nipple broke through the fur to guide where his lips should go. Her lower pair of breasts were smaller and in an unnatural position, just over the last of her ribs. They fit his hand well though, and even the size of the nipples was noticeably different once his mouth came around one.

After a considerable amount of time listening to her mewls and purrs, Zyke flicked his tongue one last time over a dark nipple and settled a kiss on the sleek fur centering between all four, at the bottom of her sternum. Then, as he pulled back, he used both hands to mash all her breasts together.

Rrajhess purred loudly, but her slitted eyes flashed up at him. Zyke smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I had to try that at least once."

The span between thumbs and forefingers are what pressed the soft lower breasts up, while his other fingers curved around the large pair to bring them down, with his palms cupping the sides of them. He gave them all a squeeze like that before bringing his fingers together until they all slipped out of his grasp, all four giving a delightful bounce and jiggle. Oh, how he loved these breasts. He loved all the girls' breasts, but each had their own particularities and none were more obvious or exotic as Rrajhess's.

A furred paw came down to grasp his hard length between the pads, and she grinned at him. "Now forrr the rrreal thing."

Rrajhess wiggled her hips back from around him, only once teasing her netherlips with his tip before pulling herself away entirely. Zyke raised an eyebrow before she turned on her knees and bent over for him, leaving her round, furred rear for him to see, her tail sprouting just above her crack.

She turned her head to smile at him like that, held up by her two arms like the front legs of a cat. Her tail flicked from side to side. Zyke smiled back at her, rising to his own knees and lining himself up. His hand guided him to her sleek netherlips, and he slid right in with a wet sound, almost surprising him with how slick her walls were.

Rrajhess purred approvingly, and his hands came to her hips, feeling the fur under his fingertips. Pulling back, he slid back in her, producing another squelch. Those thawing potions she was always drinking had to have some sort of effect with this. Her walls still pressed against him pleasantly, though, and he didn't hesitate in bringing himself back and slamming into her again and again. Her furred rump was a soft cushion - if not as much as Countess, Andariel, or even Blood Raven - and Zyke found a great liking of the position with her.

Her tail was interesting too, sometimes nearly whacking him in the face if he didn't keep his back straight. Her mewls covered any more sounds, now, as even the sound of his body coming against her hers was muted by the fur. As his lusts and pleasure slowly mounted, Zyke's tempo grew faster and faster, until he was slamming into her backside hard enough to produce audible smacks.

Rrajhess gave low yowls at that, her front collapsing against the bed at the assault and arching her back in pleasure. Her whole body rocked forward with each thrust before being pulled back by Zyke's strong grip as he thrust into her again.

Zyke felt the ripples of his orgasm on the horizon, but suddenly Rrajhess gave a louder yowl, claws digging into his thighs as she came – not hard enough to draw blood, but certainly enough to give him pause for a moment. But it was only a moment.

His own release still in sight, Zyke kept going, right through her waning orgasm. Rrajhess seemed surprised, but she soon mewled as his thrusts came even harder and faster against her backside. Each time his length slammed back into her warm, drenched folds, Zyke felt his end come one notch closer. His hands would have left impressions if she had had skin with how tight he was holding her, and he continued to thrust into her again and again.

It was the final stretch, and Zyke pulled out of her entirely suddenly. Rrajhess began to let out a confused sound, but then he dropped to the bed and lifted one of her legs so that she was straddling him. Before she realized what he had done, his hands found their way to her likely bruised buttocks and he entered her again with a thrust up. Using his grip on just her furred cheeks, Zyke brought her to and from him with each thrust, with great force each time, so Rrajhess was left giving surprised yowls with her purrs and mewls.

The final few thrusts brought the wave of his orgasm up and washing over him. Zyke groaned and spurted his essence within her soaked netherlips. After the first spurt, though, he took to another few thrusts, one for each additional spurt until he was dry. During that, though, Rrajhess purred out a second orgasm, her fluids drenching his thighs.

Afterwords, she smiled and just collapsed on top of him, muttering softly about how sore her bottom was. Her wet folds pooled her - and now his - juices against his lower stomach like that, but she moved only to include the nude Aliza between them. Likely the poor rogue had to experience Rrajhess wetness too when the Sabre Cat tangled her legs with Aliza's, pressing her core against her hip. Zyke was right there on the other side, his upper arm under Aliza and the lower part under Rrajhess, while he tilted his head so that he could kiss her cheek. Rrajhess had her breasts pressed against the rogue's side.

Slowly the others joined, realizing Zyke was done for the night. Countess took Zyke's other arm, but when Blood Raven came she instead rolled over so she was partially on top of Zyke with her large, soft bosom pressed against his chest, and then Blood Raven had that arm, though she was mostly pressed against Countess like that. Andariel took her usual place by fitting herself into Blood Raven's back, matching curve for curve. The three of them together like that told Zyke that come morning his lusts wouldn't let him get away without another session.

His hand around Blood Raven dipped to slip into her folds idly, and he felt her teeth nip his shoulder in response. He smiled and kissed Aliza one more time, then gave Countess a kiss that involved tongue from the start. Finally he gave Blood Raven a kiss, but his hand remained where it was, to her exasperated amusement.

Finally, spent and with the burden of what was to come the next day, Zyke closed his eyes and basked in the feel of the women surrounding him. Even thoughts of the Hellforge couldn't detour the comforting presence of them, and he fell asleep soundly.

xxx

"_Oh, don't act like this isn't a dream come true for you."_

_Zyke huffed a laugh and kissed her on the lips, and she rolled them over so she was on the top, long, blond hair spilling over her shoulders._

xxx

The River of Flame was as pleasant as it sounded, the burned path surrounded on both sides by a lake of molten magma, blaring almost unbearable heat at them between the spires of risen rock. Sweat had long since lathered their forms and dampened their clothing, and wiping his eyes again Zyke took the time to appreciate that fact. Andariel's slicked breasts glistening, Countess fanning her so very thin top and fingering her loincloth, Aliza and Rrajhess both having loosened their armor straps to where he could glimpse a breast at an odd movement...

Blood Raven proved least affected, still a coiled spring ready to snap at the closest enemy, but sweat clung to her cleavage and dripped down her taut stomach and curved around her appealing derriere. The day had just started and already Zyke was ready to settle for the night with these ladies, his lusts raging for dominance.

His own armor was beginning to bother him, though, despite its tingly enchantments. The cloth under-armor he wore was damp and sticking to him, chaffing irritably with each movement of the plate around it. He almost thought Aliza and Rrajhess had the right idea, but he wouldn't dare loosen his armor on nothing more than a minor inconvenience.

Olena had been left behind at Andariel's palace this time, once realized that that was a better place for a servant. Countess commanded her to learn from few remaining Andariel's succubi handmaidens in the meanwhile.

Demons and spawn of a stronger sort laid in the way between them and their destination, of course, but besides the poisons from oversized maggots and the Zyke's twenty-eighth power surge – bringing him to only one away from the next tier in his spell book – they paid them no mind while carving their way.

The worst part was when their narrow rocky path – what Zyke had considered narrow, thinking of the magma just beyond the edges – turned into nothing more than barely risen, stone walkways. Walkways, as if for a courtyard. They had to fight single file while shuffling down the mazing paths, the full force of the heat trying to sear them.

It could have been worse, Zyke thought finally once they were back on the rocky path beyond the walkways, feeling as if he had been cooked himself. There could have been segments where the path _didn't_ connect, forcing them to jump. At least there had been none of that. Unfortunately, that part had been so hot even the sweat had evaporated off the girl's bodies, leaving only pink tinges on their skin.

"We're here," Andariel growled suddenly, slowing to a stop. The heat had made them all irritated, and the lingering effects brought a different heat to her voice. If there had been enough minor healing potions left, Zyke would have allowed them all to drink to recover, although there was actual no damage to them.

At her words, Zyke finally noticed how cool things were, now. Not cool as a sea breeze, so to speak, but a great relief from the unrelenting fire of before. It had cooled enough to sweat again, though, and the molten lake was no longer visible through the expanding spires of rock on either side.

Just ahead the path veered off into three directions; namely left, right, or straight forward. And right between them all was a nifty little waypoint Zyke moved to activate before turning back to Andariel.

The Lesser Evil pointed to the path on the right. "The Hellforge is down there."

"Let's end a Prime Evil, shall we?" Blood Raven's haunting voice chimed, the satisfaction not masked in her voice. Zyke had said they would do it, said they would do that and more back in the beginning, and here they were, proving his words true.

"The first of three," Zyke breathed out with a smile, relief of a sort settling over him, different than the relief of the cooler air.

He moved forward first, minions leading and trailing the group of them in a protective shell. Andariel was soon by his side, though, while Blood Raven trotted slightly ahead and Rrajhess moved to occupy his other side. Aliza and Countess followed them, both equally wary of the enemies they were willingly walking towards.

The massive Blunderbore demons, skin black with the Mauler variant, roared and charged. As they had been back in the tombs and deserts near Lut Gholein, they were nearly Andariel's height and with a muscled bulk to match. Not her strength, though, which was obvious when she ripped the charred log out of its hand – where had it gotten one of _those?_ - before doing the same with his tiny head – the same size as a normal man's, making it look disproportioned on his large size.

More black maggots spat poison towards them, while dark blue Pit Lords roared in outrage and spat commands loudly at the forces. They were just barely smaller than the Maulers without their wings, but their commanding presence made them seem much larger. Hulking, deformed demons, similar to Vile Mothers, called Maw Fiends charged at them as well, pulling themselves forward on two large claws. They were like male Vile Mothers, but if they were the other parent in producing Vile Children, Zyke never wanted to see the deed in the works.

"I shall fuel the Hellforge with your souls!" could be heard suddenly, booming over even the shouts of the Pit Lords.

Zyke, Bone Armor long since swirling around him, quickly searched for the source of the shout, and what he saw made him curse colorfully. An Overlord. Not an Overlord underling like Andariel's Smith had been, but an actual honest-to-damned Overlord. Oh, but Andariel had smiled mirthlessly when she told him about Hephasto the Armorer. On top of being an Overlord, he was the Overlord of Overlords, the highest of the fallen Seraphim.

Cursed body bloated with undeath, skin a light brown and face an undeniable ugly, with dripping fangs and hooked horns pressed into a crunched face that rolled over itself. He wore a leather apron though, and carried a massive hammer in his left hand. The Hellforge Hammer, as was his highly coveted right.

Funny that the former Seraphim – the angel subordinates of the archangels – had all collectively been corrupted by Mephisto, later spread to serve the other Powers of Hell, and here they were to slay the greatest in order to finally bring an end to Mephisto and his soulstone.

Well, Zyke hoped it was the greatest of the _remaining_ Overlords, at least. Some of those that Zykinander had slain... If it was greater than those, even together and with Andariel there would be problems. None that Zykinander had fought were quite as durable as the Izual Zyke and the others just slain, though some came close, and their hits were guaranteed harder than Izual's inferior sword.

For the moment, however, there were still the hordes of the Hellforge to deal with before Hephasto. Finally, Zyke had regained skills that allowed him to again be of value outside his minions. The damage reflecting curse 'Iron Maiden' was cast over the snarling Overlord, and Zyke followed that by repeated castings of Bone Prison until his mana ran dry.

Strangely, Bone Prison was really only a more elaborate Bone Wall. The difference was that the wall was a bit longer and, instead of a line, curved to completely encompass the victim in a small prison, hence the name. Repeated castings, however, built up layer upon layer of the walls, trapping Hephasto in a thick span of mountains of bone, and as the Armorer tried to smash his way free, his own hits rebounded back to him in full plus more. The uncontrollable blood lust in him would keep him enraged to where he would keep going until dead, ignoring the returning blows.

Zyke drank a regular mana potion, the effects restoring his reserves quickly, in case Hephasto needed more layers. As the demons around them fell, Blood Raven didn't hesitate in animating them back into her service, smiling at the rapturous energies filling her. He knew the feeling well, and seeing a fellow practitioner of the True Arts always aroused his interests. Seeing Blood Raven doing so aroused more than just interests.

When it was over, Andariel was holding a Mauler's burnt log in one hand like a club, and she stood with him and the others facing his rattling Bone Prison – rattling from the force of Hephasto's blows. Blood Raven's army had crawled, shambled, and marched around the thick walls so that it would be the first line of defense between them and the Overlord. Iron Maiden had dissipated by then, and so although Zyke couldn't see his target, he cast another wave inside the prison.

With so much meat between the Overlord and them, with Iron Maiden being the key here, Zyke was sure they could win. He allowed a hope and confidence in this. Andariel's poisons were thick and deadly, his girls' arrows devastating, and Rrajhess's javelins the same. Countess's Fire Wall could kill as fast as Andariel's strongest attack – her poison spray. With the horde holding him in place, that wall would do its work.

If worst came to worst, Zyke could keep his Iron Maiden, Bone Prison combo until they ran out of mana potions. A Prime Evil would surely be dead from that, by then! If the Prime Evil were only physically attacking in a blind rage, of course. The spells and inferno's they produced could easily demolish his walls, as he remembered with Mephisto, and Iron Maiden only reflected physical blows.

Finally, Zyke's prison came down, from the natural duration instead of Hephasto breaking through. What he saw surprised him, though. A surprise that came with a relieved exhale. From just Iron Maiden, the Overlord was already beaten, battered, and bloody. He was near his death, though he wasn't down just yet.

Blood Raven's army swooped in, and the girls' projectiles zipped through to their target. Hephasto's Hellforge Hammer bashed away animated demons left and right, with obvious crunches in his own body from the curse. Andariel was there, then, having shouldered her way through the corpses to reach the Overlord.

All of Zyke's fears dissipated suddenly when the massive woman engaged the Armorer. The log clutched in one hand meet his hammer with equal force, and Zyke knew her lifeforce to be greater than that of this Overlord's by how both took hits. Only slightly greater, but still more.

Then, Andariel's spider-legs lashed forward like a scorpion's tail and poisoned Hephasto. The Armorer roared in agony, but then Andariel exhaled her deadly poison spray directly on him. Needless to say, he howled a final time before dying and exploding in a gory light.

Although it wasn't his thing, but Zyke was beginning to enjoy that blood-splattered look Andariel took in the throes of battle, her beautiful face stern when concentrating and giving those dark scowls when pressed. Her smiles when victorious were there, too, like the one she had now. And the way she relished the spilled blood of her defeated foe, one hand smearing the red across her breasts... Or perhaps Zyke liked it simply because her breasts were involved.

The only thing that turned his attention away from that painted bosom was Countess filling his vision, not that she was a lesser replacement. The green woman was shouldering something that didn't seem to fit her. It was the Hellforge Hammer! She smirked at him, eyes running over the legendary tool affectionately before her eyes tightened with loss and she held it out for him.

The woman was as greedy as she was lustful, and Zyke loved both about her. A different love than he felt for say Blood Raven, but still a love – an attachment to her that went beyond her body, but not far past the mutual pleasure and contentment they gained while in each other's company.

He took the Hammer in his wand hand, and like that he turned towards the Hellforge itself.

Mounted high on a tiered, almost alter-like structure, capable of being reached only by a few stairs. Bone and blood decorated it, naturally, while flames kept the flat surface of the forge ready to imbue Hell's weapons and armors with demonic taint. Rumors and bard's tales said that the blade Shadowfang had been spawned here, yet Zyke hoped the part about the blade's forging being interrupted just before the final imbuements was true.

...Perhaps that had been Izual, now that Zyke thought about it. Why else had Tyrael's lieutenant risked so much so desperately? And he had been successful, at that! So not all of Izual's fall had been in corruption and vain.

Mephisto's blue soulstone was placed on the forge, and Zyke thought he could hear the Prime Evil's final wail as he lifted the Hellforge Hammer. "Return to the Abyss, grandfather," Andariel spat in the hanging moment, and then Zyke brought the hammer down.

There really was a wail following that, Mephisto's agonized voice shrieking as light burst from the shattered stone. Ghosts of the dead appeared around them, spectral skeletons swirling around them non-threateningly. Remarkably, gems and skulls of the highest value sprouted from the shards of the stone, along with several high runes. Countess was quickly to collect those, not allowing a single one to lose her sight for a moment.

Then, the spirits swirled together faster and faster, until they all reached the spot the soulstone had been shattered at. They spun faster and faster, a wind picking up around them, and suddenly, they vanished, the wail going with it.

Zyke stepped back from the forge like that, his face a hard expressionless, and he turned to see the others. Andariel's face was cold with her chin inclined, looking down at the remains of the stone. Blood Raven had removed her bone helm and nodded at him, smiling acknowledgment. Rrajhess was with Aliza, both staring at him as if to ask what was next. Of course, Countess couldn't have cared less about the deed, fawning over a perfect topaz that had dropped.

He had destroyed a Prime Evil. Already the balance of good and evil was skewed, yet with the permanent banishment of a Lesser and now a Prime Evil, Zyke could not see how things were boding. Diablo and Baal had to follow, though. Of that there was no doubt... Tyrael warned him that something would – must – replace them, but Zyke also knew the balance could be returned if members of the archangel's Angiris Council were to be slain in equal numbers.

Of course, the council was nowhere near as foolish as the demons and never risked themselves so hazardously. Something would have to replace the Powers of Hell.

Zyke was surprised to find that he hadn't experienced a power surge with Hephasto the Armorer's fall, but he knew he was close. Next would be his thirtieth level, according to his spell book, and with it came a whole new tier of abilities he was eager to use again.

The Hellforge Hammer was placed into Zyke's inventory so it would be on hand when they did the same for Diablo's soulstone. Which they would get.

Back to the waypoint at the cross-section they went, though instead of using it they continued onward down the main path.

It was on that path Zyke saw something that surprised him tremendously. A glowing figure remained ahead of them, hovering off the ground and with the tendril-like wings of an angel. An archangel, as seen by his hooded frame and iron armor over a dark grey cloak, as opposed to Tyrael's white and gold.

Andariel did not approve of an angelic being so far within her home, and she marched forward in a fury. Zyke had to run to keep up with her long strides, and he grabbed her hand to stop her from doing anything rash. The archangel's hand came off his sword when she did actually stop, midnight eyes glaring down at Zyke but bending to his wishes.

Hadriel was the archangel's name – not part of the Angiris Council - and Zyke was sure he was staring right at him, though he spoke to the group as a whole. "Proceed, heroes, into Terror's Lair. Know that Diablo's innermost sanctum is hidden by five seals. Only by opening each of these seals can you clear the way to the final battle."

Sent by Tyrael, Zyke was sure, the crafty old archangel. He wasn't able to fight - and this Hadriel likely wouldn't either, even if the battle against Diablo's legions was happening right before him – but still Tyrael had sent word, even with insubstantial knowledge like that. It was really more of a proof that Tyrael was behind him, even if restricted.

Zyke smiled and nodded to the angel, followed by giving him a proper bow. Then, the group of them stepped past, Zyke nearly having to drag a growling and glaring Andariel.

The path before them was another cobblestone walkway risen over the river of magma. The final path to Diablo's Lair. They moved forward.

xxx

"_There's more!" Ellyia shouted, jabbing her enchanted javelin deep inside the gut of a monstrosity._

_Zyke's eyes tightened as his surveyed the battle. His army formed a protective ring around them against the sea of horrors, Bone Walls quickly placed to fill in gaps. However, leading the many bands of demons were gruesome, bloated Overlords. He had read nearly a month ago in an aged tomb that those were Seraphim corrupted by Mephisto..._

_Two more skeleton warriors finally shattered, and Zyke popped off Bone Walls to halt the demons from streaming in. The walls wouldn't hold long, though. He replaced the minions and continued casting curses. Even 'Confuse' had reduced effects with the Overlords driving the hordes onward, preventing them from slaughtering themselves._

_Would they fall here together, so far from their homes?_

xxx

As always, waking up was warm.

Zyke relished the feel of the girls' skin against him, though there was a coldness to his right side. An unoccupied spot, this morning. Tired as he was, he fought the calls of sleep and began moving his body towards that space. Aliza was mostly on his left side, between him and Rrajhess as usual, and he set her as gently as he could on the bed while trying to untangle himself.

Ellyia had tried to cover everything about harems when she could, and teaching him to sneak out of a bed while the rest were sleeping had been one such lesson. He didn't perfect her offered technique and tips, the stealthy Amazon that she was, but he remembered much and was soon seated on the corner of the bed, outside the blankets with the sleeping girls none the wiser.

Moving without disturbing had been only half the battle, though. Naked as he was, he needed to retrieve his clothes and armor silently, while dealing with a girl with catlike hearing. Zyke exhaled a quiet sigh through his nostrils, shaking his head at the plates he needed to link together.

He managed, though, by taking pieces in either hand and depositing them and the rest of his equipment two-by-two in the hallway outside the door. Stone floor didn't creak like wood did, thankfully, and soon he clicked the door behind him.

Instructions had been given to the succubi handmaidens the night before, and already two of them were moving his armor even further down the hall, well out of earshot of the door. Male morning problems with a smoldering lust made an excellent combo when standing naked near two topless, well-endowed sex demons who wore only the most scandalous for the last of their modesty.

Barely restraining the urge to accept their offers for his 'problem,' Zyke donned his gear, hindered only by said pleasant yet annoying 'problem' when buckling his pants. It made his walking awkward too, once it was all on, and he listened to the succubi's suggestions and giggles with a long-suffering sigh. His eyes straying to their appealing bosoms made up for it, though likely it only prolonged the problem.

Down corridors and wide staircases, till they reached the back entrance to the throne room – elaborate bone and blood, with massive braziers lighting the way to the grand entrance-way. The succubi, with their red and black hair (respectively) and folded bat-wings, led him down the plush rug, and the trio parted when the girls opened the double-doors and remained there while he continued, out into the roofed patio.

A stoned path led to the left and to the right around the entire palace, yet he continued forward, towards the dull white walls surrounding Andariel's territory. His Domain, technically speaking. Fountains of blood and stone holdings for raging fires lined his way out into the courtyard.

A shadow from behind a column moved towards him. The column was actually a column of vertebrae with a tip at the top like the base of a spine. Zyke allowed the shadow to reach him, and then he and another were walking together. He smiled at his companion, and she nodded back.

Blood Raven glanced back at the palace only once before they moved through the gate entrance of the wall, and that closed behind them with a metallic clang. The red rift was only a few feet away, then.

There were sayings about duty and such, some of which were used in his tales of heroes. What Zyke personally knew about it, however, was how much of burden it was. It made a man do things... 'because he had to,' and although the more rational found it foolish, there were always things deeper than that. Pride, for example, along with a degree of necessity.

He and Blood Raven had spoken about this on the way back from Diablo's Chaos Sanctuary the previous day. Zyke had proven himself to her and Countess when he descended down to Andariel alone and returned alive. What had he proved? Not his strength, not exactly. His right to be dominant. That was the better way to look at it.

And so while Blood Raven, Countess, and Andariel were all bound to him as servants, he had only proven himself the rightful master of the first two. That wasn't to say Andariel would directly disobey him or betray him, nor did it mean Rrajhess would see him any less. It merely made him more of their equal in command, and thus easier to ignore during crucial decisions.

Blood Raven turned to him just before they entered the portal. "Remember, Zyke. Diablo is cunning while fighting, and your minions will only be a slight hinder as he truly aims at you."

So he was to slay Diablo, alone, to prove himself the rightful dominant one. It sounded harsh, in a way, yet it was infinitely more complex than that. It was hard enough to prove leadership to those who were used to being in command themselves, and among demons that only gave those slippery rules a twist. To show that he alone was greater than a Prime Evil would be the easiest way to establish it, though 'easy' was an relative word when considering all he had to do was slay Diablo by himself.

It was his final test, so to speak.

"Lord De Seis removes gear, so make sure you always have your minions between him and you," Blood Raven reminded yet again, though Zyke already knew most of what she was explaining.

Blood Raven already faced Terror under Tristram, when her, the Warrior, and the Summoner all faced Diablo during his first reign. She was a veteran in this fight, but she would stay her bow when the beast finally emerged from his Domain. The only reason she was coming at all was to help clear away the hordes between Zyke and Diablo, and then supply an endless stream of corpses for him to use for his minions.

There were an infinite number of trapped souls in weak, tormented bodies just begging to be risen from any span of ground or orifice in Hell. They were weak to the point of useless for an animator, yet Zyke's necromantic touch would make the same skeletal minions whether he was raising them from an Overlord's corpse or an infant's. Blood Raven could pull the bodies up through the floor, then release them so Zyke could regain his skeletons.

Taking a deep breath, Zyke fingered his belt and chanted the list one more time through his head. First column Health, second Mana, third Rejuvenation, forth Mana. The plated belt he wore, in addition to a small boost in life, mana, and most importantly fire resistance, it allowed four rows of potions for the four columns. Sixteen potions waiting at his fingertips, with another dozen in his inventory.

The previous day he had experienced two more power surges, the first while on the stone platforms and the second near the end of cleaning out the Chaos Sanctuary – where the platform had led them to and Daiblo's Lair. The four skill points he had saved he was now counting on. The first gave him the powerful golem of fire, which alone was even stronger than Andariel herself was – when Zyke first met her, at least.

Two points had gone into 'Revive,' for his thirtieth and thirty-first levels. That allowed him, finally, to animate on his own. Blood Raven was vastly more skilled than him, though, and the limited corpses he brought to life would last no more than three minutes. He was counting on every one of those seconds.

The final point went into a lowered tiered skill called 'Summon Resist,' granting all his minions a not insignificant amount of protection against lightning, cold, and most importantly fire spells. His fire golem was already fully immune to fire, though, which was obvious by how its very form was nothing more than flames molded in a humanoid shape.

Changes in gear had been made since that day they had faced Izual on the Plains of Despair. His new wand allowed one additional point to all skills in his book, as did a Zombie Head he held in his off-hand. Two additional ranks in all known skills in his spell book. Oh, how pleased he had been upon finding those gems. His armor was a nice assortment of fire resist, even giving up his old Heavy Boots of Haste for the stat until he knew he had reached the maximum the enchantments would reach. The plated Sigon chest remained, though.

Aliza could have gone with Zyke, as his Mercenary it wouldn't reflect on him if she helped in bringing Diablo down, but after the atrocity that had claimed her in the Flayer Dungeon, the one that still had her want nothing more than to be held at night, Zyke didn't dare risk her again in a fight like what he was willfully walking towards.

He nodded a final time as Blood Raven's rant ceased, and she stared at him for another moment, bone helm currently removed. Her normally stone face held traces of worry, lips drawn together. Then, she took a step towards him and sized a fistful of the cloth under his armor. Her head crashed against his in a toe-curling kiss, and Zyke's mind was foggy afterwards, a smile on his face.

"I love you, Zyke the Bard," Blood Raven whispered to him, ember eyes intent on his. "You are my fool, and as such you aren't allowed to die down there."

Zyke dipped his head forward to kiss her again, more tenderly this time, and he felt her whole body tremble once. Was she afraid? For him? She had faced Diablo once before, and the Lord of Terror had been weaker then. Or perhaps she was thinking of the Warrior, mighty as the man had been, and how he had taken Diablo's soulstone had been corrupted enough to simply insert it into his own head.

"Just make sure that soulstone ends up at the Hellforge, my dear." Zyke grinned, giving a pat to her buttocks before stepping back and into the rift. That was the closest he had come to showing that he was also worried about the soulstone's corruptive qualities. She followed him.

xxx

_Zyke simply stared, though he was close to laughing. Sitting at the edge of the bed, things packed and him ready to head out the door, he watched as Ellyia 'quickly' finished getting ready._

_The blond woman could go from bed to battle in less than two seconds, with no concern for modesty as she simply grabbed her javelin and fought. She could be completely battle-ready from waking in one minute tops, including every piece of her armor strapped on and weapons in place. Yet when it came to simply moving from one town to the next, she took nearly half an hour getting ready! Most of that time was spent bending over a mirror, to boot!_

xxx

The rift spat them out at the River of Flame's waypoint, where the group had retreated after clearing the Chaos Sanctuary. With only bone armor and his new fire golem, Zyke shared a look with Blood Raven before continuing onward. Hadriel nodded to them, a lone sentry until their task was complete.

Corpses left from the previous day were used to rebuild Zyke's small army, totaling to five skeleton warriors with their metal helms over white skulls and twisted swords and large shields, three skeleton magi of ice, lightning, and poison, and finally four – two from his points in Revive and then another two from his wand and Zombie Head - animated monsters in addition to his fire golem. The animated monsters likely wouldn't last to the confrontation against Diablo, but they would work for now. A Mauler, a Vile Mother, and two Blood Maggots.

Past the overwhelming heat of the platforms and into the Chaos Sanctuary, with its black walls and stained glass windows. A mockery of a cathedral, surely. With the haze of lust from the morning still affecting him, Zyke took another considering glance at the Vile Mother – finally seeing one not trying to devour his flesh.

She was sporting a rather glorious bosom swaying with her four-legged movements... And that was about it. Face twisted in an unnatural snarl, hairless head with three horns like the head of a pike, the rest of the body deformed and mutated with giant clawed hands and back legs like a frog's. And between those legs... Was where the Vile Children wiggled their way free, and that had _not once_ been a pleasant sight.

In the very center of the Chaos Sanctuary was a final platform over a pool of magma. The platform was stone, of course, and it was shaped like a pentacle. Even without knowing the meaning of the pentacle, by position alone Zyke considered that the place Diablo would appear once all the seals were opened. The place of the final battle, between him and Diablo, Lord of Terror and once the greatest of the three Prime Evils, now with his strength added to that of the Warrior, who once bested Diablo.

And now Baal was _greater_ than that, with the possession of Tal Rasha?

One step at a time. Taking a breath, Zyke ran across that risen platform just for the feel as he made his way to the top portion of the cathedral. The feel was hot and intimidating even without the Lord of Terror. Past the stale corpses from the previous day to the first of the seals, and Zyke activated it.

The seal was of circular design, dark grey in color like a rock. Once activated, however, a white light bloomed inside the sphere, with part of the grey not lighting to show it was a rune.

Zyke turned around to move on, and instead he saw that with the opening of the seal came a summoning of Diablo's private guard – private guard after that which had been slain under Tristram by Blood Raven and her rogues. A guard that had formerly been succubi, Diablo's personal harem, and once Andariel's handmaidens. Strange that everyone was linked to each other in some way.

Right now it was just nine green Venom Lords and a leader Megademon called Infector of Souls, the only visible difference being blue skin. And then the Infector's aura became obvious when the group of them began running towards them at unnatural speeds, booming confused shouts and demands at the flare of the kinship. However, demons had tried to kill Diablo before, so there was no hesitation in raising their jagged blades or sucking in a breath to prepare for devastating infernos.

The fire golem was there first, harmlessly absorbing the infernos and sucking in the blades with hardly any damage. Then the skeletons were there, engaging the most of the Venom Lords in single combat. Infector of Souls snarled and shouldered his way to the front, going for Zyke, but then the revives were there.

The Mauler was the distracting tank of them, taking in the first hit while swinging a crushing blow in return. The black Blood Maggots – all of his animations came in black and dark greys, but both Maulers and Blood Maggots were black even before animation – spat their poisons from a distance, while Zyke was... treated to the sight of Vile Mothers spawning blood thirsty children to fight for him.

Blood Raven wasn't just a pretty face, with her bow in hand and firing powerful arrows in rapid succession. Actually, that drop-dead gorgeous face was hidden away in her bone helm currently, but Zyke knew it was there, and her taut yet full form was still scandalously revealed with her low cut red top and simple crimson loincloth.

In no time the horde was cut down and the Infector of Souls reduced to ash, and Zyke brought back two skeletons from the remaining corpses. Got four new revives, too, because no matter what Venom Lords were of higher quality and no where near as repulsive as Vile Mothers.

They went back the way they came, this time to the western wing. It had two seals there this time, and it took activating both to call forth the personal guards. Storm Casters this time – the strongest of Finger Magi, with bodies like bird bones surrounded in fiery auras – led by the lieutenant Grand Vizier of Chaos.

The real threat of the Storm Casters – how they sapped tremendous amounts of mana with each attack – was reduced by the bone minion wall between them and Zyke, and like the other horde they were finished quite quickly, only the Grand Vizier himself able to destroy a skeleton warrior.

Then came the eastern wing... the one guarded by Lord De Seis.

It was actually kind of funny, now that Zyke thought about it as he activated that second seal of the last wing – the fifth and last seal needed to unleash Diablo. Each of the three Lieutenants were meant for particular types of would-be assassins.

Melee fighters like the Warrior or Barbarians would be hard-pressed when faced with the quick and sudden horde of the Venom Lords, likely to fall prey to their infernos, the torrent of flame devastatingly powerful yet with limited range. Any spell caster like Sorcerers (and by default Sorceresses), Druids, or even one of the rumored Wizards would be defenseless once drained from the Finger Magi. Lord De Seis was for the remainder, as Amazons, Paladins, and even the Rogues needed their gear to fight, for the weapons if nothing else.

A cunning defense, respectable of Diablo, yet Zyke found it funny how _none of that_ applied to himself. The melee skeleton warriors were reinforced by the skeleton magi against the Venom Lords, the magi protected by the skeleton warriors against the Storm Casters, and now himself and Blood Raven were protected from the equipment-thieving Lord De Seis by all of it.

After all, the Skeleton warriors had no gear besides the weapons they held, and since the weapon came with the bones upon being risen and the bones the actual armor of them, Thieving was of no use. Even the weapons were a part of the skeletons. That wasn't to say the curses the Oblivion Knights that spawned with Lord De Seis casted weren't a slight problem, but there was still no fear of losing in it all.

When Lord De Seis finally fell, however, and as Zyke was replacing his minions, the entire Chaos Sanctuary rumbled suddenly as if with an earthquake. He and Blood Raven staggered, and the feeling of kinship with something – something immensely powerful, even with the distance – flared up within him tightly.

"Not even Death can save you from me!" a voice half-growled, half-boomed. A booming growl, if you would, one that reverberated off the stone walls and caused the ears to ring. A voice that, without a doubt, belonged only to the Lord of Terror himself. Diablo.

His own ruby-gemmed bone helm was ripped off his head suddenly. While Zyke tried to realize what had just happened, Blood Raven had her lips against his in a final passionate kiss. Zyke returned it immediately, soaking all he could of the moment in the quickness of it.

His left arm around her unarmored back, pressing her harder to him, while his right was low and savoring what could be a final feel of her fantastic ass. Her lips were full and damp and wonderful against his, with a slight taste of _her_ to them. The sight of her smooth, pale face and the single scar and the glowing eyes and the raven locks was an image he would be happy to die with, and the way she had molded into him in the hasty embrace lingered even when they had separated.

If he succeeded, he would have this woman every which way and love her and every moment of it.

In a flash it was over and she slammed his helmet back over his head, giving him a quick shove to send him towards his doom... or triumph, of course. "Do. Not. Die," she whispered quickly and harshly, coming even harsher in her spectral voice.

"I love you too," Zyke smiled as he worked up to a trot, rounding a corner so the center of the cathedral was in sight.

As expected, Diablo had spawned on that pentacle platform. Hulking red form of equal height as Andariel, though with his muscled bulk compared to her slender made him seem so much bigger. His red claws, oddly looking the same if not as feminine as the monstrous ones on Andariel, were even bigger than hers. He was reptilian somewhat, with the red giving way to a yellow underbelly that stretched from under his muscled chest to under him down a long tail. Black spikes of an assortment ran down his back, with an almost expected trail down his spine, though more – larger – spikes came from the shoulder blades and in between. Black horns curved forward around his narrow face and gnashing maw. And the inescapable power radiating from him. Couldn't forget that.

Like Andariel's had so long ago, the bond of kinship from him called down to the corruption within Zyke, and it pounded and pulsed in tune to it. This was his master. His brother, his master. His father, son, grand-da, uncle, cousin. His master. Submit to Diablo, submit to his Lord, submit and serve.

Beady black eyes found Zyke and narrowed. Terror, like a thousand needles in his heart, filled Zyke. Light, but Zyke had never been so afraid before. It was like losing Ellyia all over again. It WAS losing Ellyia all over again. His body tried to tremble and shudder, run away or bow down, cower to Blood Raven or kneel here.

Blood Raven. She had faced this. Frantic thoughts whipped inside his head, sprouting things like how if she had done this before she should do this again and how he couldn't bear this. But Zyke was calm, forming an island of sanity in the mix of fear. Blood Raven faced this, yes, and she had preserved, as he would. Others had faced this and lived, and he would.

Not just would, but he had to. No other choice. The other girls followed him, listened to him, let him assume leadership. But even among them, his harem, doubts could be raised. How long until Andariel thought herself his better again? How long until Rrajhess reminded herself that men were inferior and needed to be lead, not leading? Oh, she had been passive enough on the point before, and at Andariel's outburst allowed Zyke to be leading for the time being, but for how much longer?

This was not a dominance as in ruling their lives, to bend them to solely his wishes. That was like saying Blood Raven bent all the rogues who followed her to her wishes. Like saying any leader did that to those they commanded. It was just to establish a discipline, and even then it would only extend to external things. Internal things like the bedroom... If a man thought he dominated his harem there, he quickly found himself struggling with cold nights.

Zyke schooled his face with a smile, walking towards Diablo, minions surrounding him. Oh, he opened a town portal to be safe, but he paid it no mind as he kept walking calmly towards the Lord of Terror. His corruption pulsed and heaved. He needed to go out and kill, rape, plunder...

A bard - nothing less, nothing more. He killed himself a plethora of demons and undead; the nightly and sometimes morningly sessions with all of his girls quenched his lusts; he had plenty of gold and treasured items, courtesy of Countess. Just Zyke the Bard. But even Zyke did what he had to. Diablo wouldn't get a story from him even if the Lord of Terror asked politely!

"Good afternoon," Zyke called out as he came closer, though in truth he had no idea what time it actually was.

Diablo was not in the mood for pleasantries. In fact he didn't seem like the type to ever be in the mood. "You are the one who killed my brother?"

"Zyke the Bard, traveling storyteller from lands near and far." That came with the elaborate bow. Hmm, this approach to facing Diablo had lessened his fear almost entirely. "And yes, I'm afraid I am. Don't worry, you will be joining him shortly."

"Lowly corrupted _fool!_ Scum like you defeated my brother? You will suffer eternally for what you have done!" those growls were powerful enough to bring back the fear, though Zyke still stood unperturbed.

With that also came the beginning of the confrontation. Zyke dearly wished he could use his Iron Maiden curse, Bone Prison combo again to where Diablo did the most of his damage to himself, yet Zyke knew the cunning Prime Evil wouldn't allow himself too much harm, not when a gale of inferno would destroy it much faster and without fear of returned damage.

But he did still have a few tricks up his sleeve.

Down on all fours like the beast he was Diablo approached, enraged at the sight of his brother's murderer, and Zyke's own fire golem was first to meet him. When Diablo slowed to brush aside the pest, the rest swarmed him, and the animated Venom Lords began streaming their torrents of flame. Iron Maiden was still the choice of curse, too.

Diablo rumbled a growl, and he opened his maw to unleash a devastating blast of flame to clear the way. It was useless against the fire golem, though, and Diablo was forced into using both claws to tear away at the flame-born monstrosity. Claws that were burned in the attempt in addition to Iron Maiden reflecting the physical damage more than twice as hard, now.

Zyke's golem collapsed eventually, though, and another replaced it when Diablo turned to destroy two skeleton warriors with quick swipes. The Lord of Terror grunted at the renewed foe. Roaring loudly once, a ring of fire exploded from him. Zyke winced as he saw the remaining skeleton warriors get heavily damaged, the Revives return to death, and the magi collapse from that ring. A quick Bone Wall before himself protected him from the ring, and he stepped to the side to continue surveying the battle.

Beautiful Blood Raven was not slacking, as there were five groaning corpses lying on the ground near the core of the battle – Diablo again slashing away at the fire golem. Two skeleton warriors and the three skeleton magi were raised from that, replacing what had been lost thus far. A light mana potion from his inventory was retrieved and downed, saving the more powerful ones for more desperate times.

Suddenly, the Lord of Terror whipped around and destroyed the already damaged skeletons, and in that turn his tail finished off a mostly destroyed fire golem. That left only what Zyke had just risen, and wide inferno – without a doubt more consuming than a Venom Lord's – took the warriors immediately, while the magi were no more than casual swipes while he ran straight for Zyke.

The moment the last of the flames flickered away, Zyke already formed another fire golem, and that began a quick buffer after the magi shattered. Corpses groaned and reached up from under the ground, forcing their way past stone only to collapse once gaining that freedom. Zyke was raising skeletons as fast as he could, but he only had three up before he needed another fire golem, and by then he had to another three instead of just two, followed by skeleton magi.

As this happened – Zyke simply relying on the fact that corpses would be there – his eyes tried to examine Diablo's current state with the returned damage and what his minions had done to the Prime Evil. A couple of lacerations along his front, but that was it. Zyke did not like this fight.

A Bone Prison snapped up around Diablo, trapping him with four skeleton warriors and a new fire golem, and a refreshing of Iron Maiden had been cast. The entire prison shook and rattled after a moment, and Zyke idly figured that to have been another ring of fire. The three skeleton magi were ready for when Diablo broke through, and while drinking a third mana potion – this one of the regular variant – Zyke began raising skeletal warriors one by one until all five were on this side of the bone prison, which at this point was quickly deteriorating.

A fire golem was finally resummoned on this side of the wall at the same time a fiery blast broke down the last of the Bone Prison, and Zyke's recovered minions met Diablo again in a methodical melee, while the Lord of Terror snarled and hacked away at the annoyances. More blood was staining the beast's front, but that was from already open wounds leaking some just as much as new wounds. On his massive frame, the current damage was insignificant.

The Bone Wall Zyke had formed earlier to protect himself fell apart just as a new wave of fire exploded outward. Zyke hadn't expected that, planning on simply stepping back to remain safe, and a pair of fireballs slammed into him.

Searing pain, the smell of burnt flesh, the feel of getting knocked back a few yards... Zyke bit his tongue when his mouth opened to let out a howl of pain, trying to hold it in. He tried to focus on casting – fire golem, skeleton warrior, warrior, magi, warrior – while quickly drinking a health potion from the first column on his belt.

At least he had managed to form a Bone Wall in the attempt, though it had appeared behind the scattered balls of approaching fire. If he hadn't, he might not have had the time to drink enough to last through a third wave.

Another casting of Iron Maiden, another mana potion, another fire golem. The fight was falling into the throes of strategy and quick thinking, a constant holding of maximum forces while preventing Diablo's attempts of outmaneuvering to Zyke himself. Several Bone Walls rested in peculiar places when the Lord of Terror had tried running around Zyke's minions, blocking him towards the small army, and once Zyke's own personal Bone Armor had proven its worth when Diablo had actually reached him.

It was only a brief encounter, Zyke trying to back away when suddenly Diablo was there. Towering over him and slick with sweat and blood, trembling with rage, pain, and anticipation. Muscles flexed along its massive reptilian form, over twice his own height. Claws the size of Zyke's forearms slashed down suddenly, and the empowered Bone Armor scattered the most of its reserves from a single blow.

Diablo glared and snarled hatefully at the lack of a kill, and it drew back to incinerate him in a gale of fire. Zyke had managed a Bone Wall between them just in time, and then the minions trapped Diablo against that wall in another frenzy.

There was much reposition during the fight, with expert use of Bone Prisons and steady recasting of Iron Maiden and summonings of minions. Once, Zyke was almost next to Blood Raven after retreating Diablo, the woman intent on her task of raising tormented souls from the depths. Another, and he was running and just managed to slip between two orbs of the fiery ring Diablo produced. Another, and Zyke was standing at the very place Diablo had summoned himself to, the center of the pentacle, and Zyke had a Bone Prison around himself to keep safe while his minions caught up to the quick beast.

That had been another desperate moment, as if Diablo managed to break through one part of the prison, there was no place Zyke could run to to escape. But Zyke was quick on his feet, and the end Diablo was attacking from was reinforced with regular Bone Walls, so the whole Prison expired before Diablo managed to get near him.

Stressful, terrifying, and adrenaline-rushed fighting, but nothing lasted forever. Diablo was battered and bloodied, running with a limp and struggling to maintain its overwhelming assault against Zyke's endless resummons. But the end Zyke was at wasn't Diablo's. His last mana potion was in his hand, with his reserves near dry.

A resummoned fire golem just barely managed to protect three skeleton warriors from a flaming death, and with it went the last of Zyke's mana. With no choice, he drank the bottle, feeling its restoring qualities flow back into him rapturously. Not as intense as handling necromantic energies, but near enough.

With that last filling, he recast Iron Maiden over Diablo, watching more slow scratches appear along his hulking frame as claws hacked away at his fire golem. Another ring of fire exploded outward in a band of fireballs, and while Zyke's skeletons were protected by the fire golem – narrow fighting on the platforms of the pentacle had the skeletons bunched behind the golem – he himself had nothing to help himself.

Not willing to waste a single drop of mana, Zyke attempted to step between orbs as he once had before, yet with the proximity he was singed badly on either side. He hissed at the agony, nearly dropping the health potion he was bringing to his lips. He had a plethora of the red life-savers, but it was the blue he needed more than anything. The blue would keep him fighting.

That fire golem finally collapsed, and three skeletons surged forward to take its place, supported by two more and the magi firing spell projectiles over their heads. Zyke hesitated on resummoning the fire golem. It was the most mana consuming of his... He snapped off another one, and it absorbed a gale of fire aimed at the three remaining skeleton warriors of five.

The skeletons were replaced, but Zyke was inching his way towards the town portal. It was cheating, perhaps, but if he was quick enough he could rush back into the Pandemonium Fortress and restock his potions and return quickly before Diablo's unnatural healing repaired too much. If Diablo himself didn't cleave off Zyke's head upon his return, of course, in the span between stepping out of the portal and orientating himself.

With a final fire golem and Iron Maiden, Zyke was done. His mana was near its end, just enough for another few spells. Like that, he was painfully forced to watch.

The closest skeleton warrior went down first, while another two fell from the nova of flame – they were off the pentacle and so the skeletons again surrounded Diablo with a hacking frenzy. Zyke willingly took the blast and downed another health potion. His rejuvenations were gone already, but he still had two more greater healing potions.

The two other weakened skeletons both fell quickly, and then it was just the fire golem and two magi – the third perishing in the previous nova. A fine creation, a fire golem. Completely immune to the scorching flames of Diablo – considered the Prime Evil's greatest attribute – while its own life was so much that Diablo nearly crippled himself in reducing it all down with the Iron Maiden present.

And when that last fire golem fell, Diablo wavered on his crimson, reptilian feet. One more fire golem would finish him, likely. If Zyke could delay for another ten seconds, he could bring that back into play. If.

Diablo, even wounded, didn't slow for long. Back to all fours he charged forward. Zyke had maybe half the needed time, when Diablo barreled through the magi, leaving a thick trail of blood in his wake for once not figurative. A wand, Bone Armor, and a tiny bit of mana left against the might of Diablo, Lord of Terror.

But Diablo was weakened, and at this point the town portal was too far for anything but a health potion and desperate running. Running that would expose his back for a finishing blow, and escape would likely leave Blood Raven here alone. But why would he run? Almost enough mana for a fire golem, but why do that when he could cast so much of something else? There was only one... logical choice, wasn't there?

The twisted smile on his lips could have been amused or deranged, confident or forced. Zyke took a single step forward and thrust his hand forward like he was throwing a javelin. From his hand exploded a thick spear of solid bone, and the Bone Spear so perfectly lodged into Diablo's chest before dissipating, leaving behind a gushing hole even in the Prime Evil's scaled chest.

The hole was only significant at this late in the stage, as Diablo was so weakened and his body near destruction. But perfect as it may have been, it didn't finish the Lord of Terror nor did it slow him, however loud the roar of pain was. Diablo's rampaging charge slammed into Zyke like a battering ram, the Bone Armor completely scattering from the force and knocking Zyke back a few feet. A few feet was nothing to Diablo, with his long limbs.

The most of Diablo's force had been deflected away with the bones but the Iron Maiden's last moments reflected it in whole. Diablo whined in pain loudly, near a whimper yet the sheer volume likened it to one of Rrajhess's yowls. Zyke felt like wheezing as he struggled to his feet, but even then his hand made another motion.

A second Bone Spear impaled into Diablo, followed by a third and a forth. Diablo grunted at them, yet the hatred and rage in his eyes didn't diminish in the slightest. The beast drew back for a fiery exhale, massive form leaning hazardously to one side. Zyke smiled, his hand waving with another spell.

A vertical Bone Wall was only half destroyed by the wide, searing inferno. But there was a little trick about Bone Walls and Prisons, something not common knowledge because it was so rarely exploited. Zyke was included in this group that almost never used it. With a final wave of his hand, it was done.

Diablo froze after his inferno, not noticing it at first. Its prey was still behind the thin segments of bone, after all. No minions had been spawned, and the other rat in his lair had thus far done not a single thing to help what should have been her companion. Then, he grunted thickly, blood oozing from his fanged maw. Looking down, Diablo finally saw it.

A final Bone Spear was neatly placed there, embedded in the center of his muscled chest. Normally such an attack would be hardly a scratch, but enough scratches and even the greatest could fall. That made it... 'enough.'

Diablo's head tilted back for a final roar, and it seemed like the pain of every wound had caught up at once in it. As the tormented sound trailed, the Prime Evil's very soul rose from his body, giving off its own silent roar before getting sucked into the glittering horn in the center of its head... the red soulstone.

Fire consumed Diablo's body, burning away everything except that soulstone and the loot that had dropped around him. The massive, hulking form collapsed into the flames, growing smaller and smaller until nothing remained of the Beast of Terror, and power surged into Zyke with Diablo's fall, healing all of his wounds in addition to providing the raw power divided into fifths.

Zyke saw the Lord's fall from his prone position peaking to the side of his Bone Wall, and when it was done, instead of rising, he simply rolled over to stare up at the arched stone ceiling, with stained glass bleeding light into the room. He was alive. He had killed Diablo.

He, Zyke the traveling Bard of lands near and far, had _slain_ the Lord of Terror, on his own power! Diablo was dead by his hand, body destroyed and the soulstone soon to follow. It would have to follow, for things to finally be over, but for now it was all done.

The trick to Bone Walls was simple. As a magical creation of his own conjuring, Zyke – or any Necromancer with their own – could launch projectiles through the wall as if it didn't exist. So while it had held Diablo at bay, even if only barely, sending that final Bone Spear right through the wall and into Diablo had been likely unexpected and the finisher.

There was a pounding of soft boots – something was running towards him – but Zyke didn't feel up to looking for any threats. It wasn't just physical or mana exhaustion – though that was part of it – but it was all the stress of the fight, with frantic thoughts and quick spells and feet. The relief of it being finally over flooded through him as if it were the effect of an elixir.

His hands still shook with fading adrenaline, but not enough to keep his attention sharp. His heart beat in tune with the rapid steps, and his breaths came short and fast. It was... over.

Then, Zyke was laughing. Laughing rich and loud, hands abandoning wand and Zombie Head to clutch his stomach. "It's done! We have bested Diablo!"

The boots slowed as they came nearer, and fortunately it was Blood Raven who appeared in his sight. Her helmet was removed and face beaming a warm, praising smile. She offered a hand for him, and with her toned muscles she could easily lift him off the ground. Zyke took the hand, but before she could brace herself to lift, he tugged her down to him.

Perhaps his mood was contagious, because once he trapped Blood Raven between his arms, her own delighted laugh joined his. Oh, he adored that sound. Chimed like a bell, turned dark by her haunting, corrupted voice. A lovely mix of cruel and pleasant, a combination he reluctantly admitted taking a great liking too. He could picture hearing it after she defeated and animated an enemy's army, standing the victor.

And so relief had turned to joy, and joy turned to passion. Once his laughs mellowed, Zyke stopped hers short by pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes still sparkled with pride, but then she closed them to return the kiss. At first a simple responding, then an open mouth and a tongue. Slowly, it grew more and more passionate, until she reached his level.

Blood Raven moaned, her hands running through his hair – both bone helms next to his head. One of his hands was in her raven locks, but the one that had been around her back was now much lower and cupping a buttock around the loincloth. The unsated lusts of the morning, adding to the feelings after victory, came back for the both of them, and Blood Raven pulled back – panting a hot breath on Zyke's face – to slowly gyrate her hips over his.

Zyke knew where this would go if he didn't draw in the reins fast. "Here?" he gasped, trying to remind her of the more comfortable palace they could do this. Even a rug from there would be more pleasant than the shattered pile of bones – the remains of his Bone Wall - his back was against currently.

Her red eyes like embers were half-lidded as she stared down at him, and her lips curved into a lascivious smile. "Here."

-lemon-

There was to be no play or teasing in this, though. With that one word, Zyke let go of restraint, and all his desires and yearnings and urges filled him to the point where he just wanted her in union with him. That promise he had made just before the fight, about having her in all the ways he could, came to mind, and he gave a low chuckle as Blood Raven's hands came down to undo his buckle.

No flourishing or wasting time with clothes, not for them, now. Blood Raven lowered his pants only enough to fish his length free, and he just slid her loincloth to the side so he had access to her front while his hands were fully unhindered in the back. He no longer accidentally pricked himself with the bones on her hips or elbows, having learned the certain degree of touch needed to avoid them.

Her hand around the base of his hardness was used to guide him into her, burying him to the hilt in one motion. The warm and wet tightness that enveloped his entire length had him moan, and both of his hands gripped her soft ass as he leaned in to kiss her again. He loved her body so much, from the toned hardness to the soft assets.

The plates of his armor protected him from the worst of the shattered bones. He left one hand to continue caressing her buttocks while the other felt its way up her arched back to the cloth that held her breasts. With how much pale cleavage it showed, he found it easier to simply tug down on both sides to free her bosom, both bouncing into sight with nipples hard.

She started then, breaking the kiss to lift and lower herself at a hard pace from the start. The fast entering of her folds had Zyke groaning, and his eyes feasted on how her breasts bounced in rhythm with them. Her throat was exposed to him as she tilted her head back, moaning herself.

Both hands were returned to her moving ass, and his fingers went to work with kneading and relishing in the soft yet taut feel. He began using that to assist in his own thrusts, desiring her pleasant tightness, while his mouth found its way to her throat and the sweet-spot of her neck and sometimes nipples. He loved all of her, wanted all of her.

Her hands were to either side of him to hold her up, back arched and breasts thrust before his face. Seeing her, Zyke just couldn't help it. Still thrusting, still entering and leaving her tight folds, his hands wandered. Past her hips to her waist, feeling the muscles flex under his fingertips in their erotic dance. Around her back to feel where the flesh dipped in to her spine. Around her breasts, thumbing stiff nipples. Even down to her fantastic legs – Blood Raven had the best legs out of all of them. He loved _all_ of her.

Her wetness was beginning to spread to him with each thrust, coating his lower stomach and making the sounds of their lovemaking erotically wet. Her netherlips clenched at him each time, though, with a slickness that made her tight walls only more pleasurable. He saw that she was biting a lip, face locked in another expression of bliss. She was close.

Back crunching against bone, Zyke's hands expertly maneuvered to her hips – the bones between fingers – and began returning her thrusts even harder. His base slammed into her each time, spreading more of her dripping nectar, and they came apart with a sticky sound. With his back pressed like that, he only barely managed to crane his neck to capture a breast and nipple.

Likely it was that that brought her over the edge, and suddenly she moaned loudly while her walls clenched around him erratically. It brought him closer to his own end, but when the movements came to a stop, that feeling slipped away. Blood Raven stared into his eyes as she rode the last of her orgasm, and when she was done she leaned forward to kiss him.

Zyke was still hard inside her, though, and she knew he wanted more. He wanted all of her, and he meant it, though he was limited by the bulk of his pants. He told her that, and suddenly that and his boots were off by her quick hands. With only his plate chest still on and resting on bared knees, Zyke dipped his forward to kiss her one more time, allowing his lusts to stew for the moment.

Pulling back he smiled at her. "I mean it. I want you in places I haven't before." One hand was still around her back, but the other lowered to slip between her cheeks for emphasis. One finger found the unclaimed and slowly began to massage it in a circle.

One of her hands on him tightened at that, and Blood Raven's eyes widened slightly. Then, she bit a lip in consideration. Her womanly gorgeous could almost be called cute like that, and he still enjoyed the single scar on her nearly white cheek. However, she wasn't considering what he thought she was. Her eyes finally regarded him. "You will be the first, but... Just don't be gentle."

A suspicion Zyke had had was suddenly confirmed. His mouth found her neck again, holding her to him while his finger continued its slow tease. "You like things rough, don't you?" he asked after a moment, just under her ear.

"Not violent, but I suppose I do," Blood Raven conceded, and Zyke nipped the soft flesh there.

She then escaped his hold and touch to turn away from him and bend over, presenting herself to his gaze. With his hands on her hip bones, Zyke teased her entrance with his tip idly while he considered what to do different in light of the new information. His now boiling lusts and the wonderful way he was about to take Blood Raven kept distracting his thoughts, though. She was a soldier, with a hard body forged of exercise and training. She could take anything, really.

With that in mind, Zyke smiled and began.

xxx

"_Hazel's limp, did it favor the left leg or the right?" Sharp, demanding eyes bore into Zyke's._

_Zyke frowned and bit into his mutton, mulling over his answer. "Hazel... She-"_

_A hard smack later and Zyke was sprawled on the tavern floor. Eyes turned their way, but the man easily ignored them while Zyke refused to give a rise to the blow. Wiping his cheek, Zyke stood and returned to his seat, silent. "He," the man snapped. "Hazel was a HE."_

_Zyke's tongue tested the aching flesh, but he nodded slowly. That fact would stay with him, now, and he remembered the rest. "Hazel, defender of Urch – called M'Urchendla at the time – was a man of great height and a powerful presence, with sunny blond-" A softer smack, yet Zyke's ears still rang."-honey blond hair and bl- _green_ eyes. Formerly a fletcher, turned into Archer-Captain of the Brigade Captain-General called... Gadrek. His second day in the military, an enemy arrow struck his left thigh, so his limp favored..._

"_His right leg," Zyke switched suddenly, and the man lowered his hand, eyeing Zyke carefully. Zyke continued, "Because the arrow wound healed well, yet in his third month the infantry had been overrun, leaving the archers unguarded, and Hazel was struck in the back of his right hamstring during the retreat. His limp favors his right leg."_

_The man stared at Zyke for a moment, weighing him with his eyes. Then, a proud smile stretched wrinkled cheeks and he nodded approvingly._

xxx

Exiting the rift, one could notice Blood Raven had a slight limp to her normally graceful strides. Looking harder, one could also find the small, satisfied smile still touching her lips. Zyke was next to her with a smile of his own, though it was for more than just what they had done together in the Chaos Sanctuary – very much desecrating Diablo's domain with their actions. They had destroyed Diablo's soulstone, and with it went the most terrifying being since the dawn of creation.

Zyke had killed the greatest of the Prime Evils himself, though with a little assistance from Blood Raven. In the end, what mattered was only that he had proven himself fit to lead the others, including Andariel. After all, for demons it was a power game, the weak cowering to the great, and now Zyke had slain the greatest with his own power.

The entered and closed the iron gate embedded in Andariel's bone wall surrounding her palace. The two succubi that had helped Zyke with his gear were there, with wide eyes. Although his lusts had mostly been sated, he took the time to appreciate their exposed bosoms – succubi-large and perfectly proportioned.

They spread the exotic cloths that could barely be called clothing in brief curtsies before the red haired one laid a soft hand on his wrist as they huddled in close. "Lord Diablo... You really...?"

Zyke smiled at both of them and pressed two small gems in each of their hands. They both looked down curiously, eyes wide, yet they saw only two red shards of what had once been a large gem. Zyke had kept the shards from Diablo's soulstone as a trophy, yet he had enough to pass them out to many and still have some left over.

With only a few words, the girls understood exactly what they were holding, and they seemed horrified yet intrigued. The black haired girl stretched her arm back as if to chuck it away, but then she lowered it to study the stone again. They were like rubies yet slightly more opaque and of a lighter red.

When Blood Raven moved to go around them, Zyke beginning to follow, the succubi remembered themselves, and they were quick to scramble to either side of them, offering suggestive smiles and asking, "Shall we please you?"

In his time here, Zyke had learned that phrase was the succubus way of asking if she could perform her Arts on you – not the life-draining kind, but the ones of carnal pleasure. His specific response to it for Andariel, that he wanted to please her as well, didn't hold a true significance, but it revealed the heart of an ignorant outsider, and it seemed Andariel simply enjoyed not being reduced to just a tool of pleasure, like most succubi were.

Blood Raven waved the girls away without so much as a blush, despite that the offer had included her, and the rogue walked closer to Zyke as if to show that he was hers. Zyke gave a regretful decline of his own, but the arm that came around Blood Raven allowed him not to regret much. He was content just holding her, and the nights they shared together were more pleasing and satisfying than what both of those succubi could manage even working together with their Arts. Perhaps not as much in pure physical pleasure, but copulating with Blood Raven was always deeper than just the pleasure.

Although Blood Raven was rarely affectionate in public, she did not turn away his hold over her. In fact, she even leaned into him slightly, though that may have been because of a certain lingering pain in the backside. The toned hardness of her body against his wasn't as nice as Countess's softness, yet Zyke enjoyed it just the same. The complete lack of even an ounce of fat made her more slight, and the feel of her muscles working under her smooth skin was always strangely erotic. And he was beginning to get the hang of walking with her like this without getting stabbed by her hipbones.

The succubi nodded their acceptance, and still clutching the soulstone fragments – these fragments were dead and soulless, unlike Mephisto's seven shards had been before Zyke collected them from dead councilmen – they departed, fine legs working under the strange cloths that rippled down the hips and crossed barely over their rounded derrieres, each cloth a different color yet just as bright as the last. Knee-high boots of soft leather were fully laced and also of noticeable color.

Andariel had said such clothing was suiting of her handmaidens when in service, yet in combat the girls wore something that was less hindering. Blood Raven had said that Diablo's, when she fought them, had worn only thongs, gloves, and boots. Zyke could conjure some nice visuals of that. Andariel continued to say that while that was true of those she had given Diablo, Baal's typically wore tops and loincloths. Mephisto's had been different, too, yet she was still too bitter over the loss to describe what that had been.

The succubi did interest Zyke, though. Oh, they were all sex demons and thus to be desired, yet even without submitting himself to their Arts, he liked them. Andariel may have been the greatest of the sucubi, yet she didn't have the folded bat wings of varying color that Zyke found delightfully exotic. There was just something appealing about watching the two handmaidens next to them spread their large wings wide, then take to the air to sooner return to the palace. And of course, there was also something about how each heave of their wings brought a bounce to their free breasts, but that was another story.

"You're insatiable," Blood Raven sighed next to him, noticing where his eyes were as the succubi flew into the upper tiers of the palace.

"Aren't we all?" Zyke muttered absently before he could stop himself, and he nearly winced. That was an unconscious reference to the corruption in him and the girls, the inflammation of darker desires to where they always burned and yearned for satisfaction – not just pleasure, but in killing and hording wealth and power, the urge to dominate the world around him and forge a path bathed in blood and destruction.

Blood Raven didn't seem to notice, and she smiled slightly as she tightened her own hold around his waist. "I'll admit this is the most... sated I've been yet, but I suppose that true. I could enjoy another when we are with the others." They were at the grand entrance way, and another succubi was already there and opening it for them. Blood Raven's smile diminished as they passed through, and her voice turned a touch bitter. "The flame inside... it never truly goes away. There is always that desire for satisfaction, even as I try to fulfill it."

Zyke had no words for her, nothing that wouldn't bring him even closer to his own struggle. The thought brought a tightening around his heart. Instead, he tried to take her mind away from it. His mouth found hers, another of her rare soft parts, and Blood Raven seemed to snap out of whatever her mind was into when she returned it after a moment.

Parting, Zyke smiled at her. "Mind over heart, my dear. I will assist you in your desires whenever you so wish, but you must focus on the world outside them, as you've so fantastically done since before I even met you. Two of the Prime Evils are dead, and all that remains is Baal. We are so close now, and I need my Blood Raven, hero of Tristram, to help in that confrontation."

Unfortunately, she did not melt at his words or even look pleased by them. Her face was harder than ever, the stone of a captain leading soldiers, but she stood straighter, after. His words affected her, whether she took them to heart or she wanted to defy the implications that she needed them.

She stepped out of his embrace, removing her own arm from him, and she dipped her head to him, other arm still holding her bone helm at her hip. "As you command, so I will assist." The oddity of them told Zyke that they were soldier's (Rogue's, really) words, but the meaning still stood.

She was a very proud woman, with a strong presence and the very image of self-discipline. She was his little soldier to the core. Perhaps that was why he so loved the rare times her face was locked in that expression of bliss, when all her emotional walls were down and she allowed herself gratification. Then again, he just loved her face, gorgeous and enhanced by the exotic signs of corruption. Loved the rest of her, too, with the cleavage-producing crimson top and wide loincloth looping over her hipbones, her thighs and exceptional legs – the best of all the girls – all the way down to her knee-high red boots.

"I love you," Zyke admitted after his close study of her, and her eyebrows rose at the suddenness of it. It was true, though. More than just the love portion of the harem, he _loved_ Blood Raven. Already she was nearing the same level that he felt for Ellyia. He loved all of her: her wit, body, face, personality, her voice. The others were slowly gaining, the bonds between them tightening, but at this moment he knew without a doubt that he loved Blood Raven from the bottom of his fractured heart.

How much was passion, how much was lust, how much was love? Zyke couldn't know, but in two steps he was to her, and his lips found hers again. The moment they touched, his mind sparked back an image of Ellyia, with striking blue eyes sparkling as they stared into his, with blond locks framing them. Her athletic form and full breasts against his chest, his hands down her toned back to cup the flesh of her buttocks.

But then the eyes staring into his were a fiery red, glowing with corruption. The framing locks were raven black, opposing an unnaturally pale face. The skin his hands were on felt much the same, but it was from under a loincloth. Ellyia was dead, and Zykinander with her. This was Blood Raven, and Zyke the Bard was hers.

Her reinforced resolve slowly crumbled at his touch, and he forced every morsel of emotion he felt for her through that kiss, trying to show her exactly what he thought of her. Was she just a replacement for Ellyia? The thought was a question looming over his love, but he didn't care. She was Blood Raven, she was his, and he was happy.

It was a long time later when they separated, and Zyke was treated to the sight of Blood Raven's tongue darting out to catch the bit of lingering saliva. The smile she wore brightened her face so much he could almost forget that she was a demon; this was the woman who had led the rogues against Diablo's forces at Tristram, the very human woman who cared enough about humanity to risk her very soul to save it.

"I... I love you too, my Zyke," Blood Raven said, and it seemed a burden had been lifted from her. She _could_ still experience human emotion. Then, she mock-scowled. "But you are still a fool, even if you are my fool."

Zyke laughed and kissed her once again, only briefly but her head tilted and lips pursed to hold the contact as long as possible. "Now, let's return to the others."

"Ah yes, the one man I love must be shared with other women. Now I remember," Blood Raven remarked as they began to move down the corridor again, again in his embrace.

Zyke's hand around her lowered to pinch her rump. "Don't act like that bothers you now. I've seen how you and Countess treat each other. You enjoy having her around as much as I do."

Only the faintest hue colored her face, but Zyke knew she was blushing and he laughed again. She tried to scowl, but the blush ruined it.

They reached the bedchambers, and once inside Zyke was almost surprised to see all the girls still sleeping. Sure, it may have only taken two hours (one of which was in "celebration"), but so much seemed to have happened that it seemed much later and that they all should have been awake.

Weary as he was, Zyke actually liked the idea of returning to bed. With a final kiss to the hand his still held, he began loosening the straps of his armor and removing it piece by piece. He smiled when Blood Raven began helping, starting with the two hard to reach straps on his back.

In short time, his linen under-armor was brought over his head, leaving him in just his buckled pants. The most of his lusts quenched, he wasn't consumed with the desire for satisfaction, and he took Blood Raven in his arms again and began leading her back to the bed to settle into the vacant spot between Andariel and Aliza.

That Blood Raven had found removing her red top 'more comfortable' was merely a side pleasantry, with her warm breasts against his bared chest as he reclined back on top of the large blanket rather than under it. The morning chill had already been banished from his body, and Blood Raven provided all the warmth he needed at the moment, though the two lumps on either side of him were beginning to do their part.

"Succubi must be light sleepers, to know if an ensnared man ever attempts to escape their clutches," a throaty voice growled to Zyke's right, and it was followed by a softer voice on his left, "I don't think I can sleep anymore without you holding me."

"Which is why she woke me," Rrajhess purred, peaking her feline face over the rogues to peer down at him. "So I could hold herrr in yourrr place."

"Mmmm, go back sleep, all of you. We'll have sex later," Countess concluded from beyond them, showing that she actually hadn't been awake.

"Well," Blood Raven said, glancing at the certainly not asleep girls before looking at Zyke.

He huffed a quiet laugh. "Well. Good morning to all of you, too."

"Where were you?" Andariel asked, black eyes staring hard into his.

Zyke glanced up at Blood Raven, pondering on how best to break the news to them. He had proven himself, certainly, yet that didn't mean any of them would be _happy_ to hear that he had thrown caution and safety into the wind to one-on-one Diablo. Another thing Ellyia had taught him – from experience, not a harem lecture – was that women never liked hearing about a man going off into danger without them; he had slain the Demon Brothers of northern Xiansai, yes, but he had gotten his ass beat for not including her once she found out.

Blood Raven took the initiative, though. "The Chaos Sanctuary. Diablo is dead. His soulstone is no more." Well, to put it bluntly...

Zyke cringed at that, and the long moment of silence following. Then, "WHAT?" was boomed into his ear from Andariel, mixed with a hiss from Rrajhess and a groan from Countess. Aliza said something that was drowned out in the rest of the sounds, but it was followed by her eyes closing and her scooting closer to Zyke, one hand leaving the blanket to rest on his chest next to Blood Raven's bosom.

Andariel continued, though. "The both of you alone slayed the Lord of Terror himself?"

Blood Raven turned her head to meet Andariel's wide eyes with a level look. The other girls had quieted enough for her words to be clearly heard. "Not the both of us. Zyke brought down the beast under just his own power."

There was another outburst at that. Zyke, however, only saw how the Lesser Evil looked at him and trembled slightly, her dark eyes carrying a trace of... fear. Fear of him. The fact was a dagger in Zyke's heart, but it was necessary. For her, instead of just lying in the company of a man perhaps stronger than her, she was now in the company of a man greater than Diablo. The remorseless Lord of Terror, now lying next to her in her own bed.

But she would grow used to it, as all demons did. The fear would become respect, so long as Zyke didn't brutalize them. And if he did, they would take it silently. They had to. The bonds of demons were simple but harsh.

Rrajhess brought his attention to the other side, and she grinned in amazement. "My mate is the grrreatest hunterrr. We must celebrrrate yourrrr victorrry."

Aliza's soft voice – it was still softer with the sickness of death, but slowly regaining strength and volume – muttered, "You should have taken me," but she didn't voice further complaint. The blanket around her now bunched to her waist, and she used the freedom to enter his embrace again. Her large breasts pressed into his side, and his arm came around her between her back and Rrajhess's stomach as the catgirl refused to give up her own embrace over the rogue. The feel of two wonderful pairs of breasts against him was distractingly pleasant.

Countess, now separated from Rrajhess and alone with a silent yet wide-eyed Olena, groaned a final time before sitting up. Her hair was a tangled mess over her usually perfect face, and her eyes had a bleary cast as she gazed down at the assembled group. "So Diablo is dead, as we have been planning for the last _month_. Fantastic. Now, if you are all getting me up now, celebration or not, I demand you satisfy me while doing it, Master. By second condition, if it must be."

Zyke closed his eyes and basked in the wonderful feel of these women – his women. He laughed, then. He was alive and still with them, and they would be with him forever. These lovely, fantastic women of his harem. Love was the emotion that swelled inside him, but that word was so ambiguous he couldn't just say he loved all of them. He felt the greatest of affection for all of them, something akin to love, while he loved Blood Raven, with Aliza and Rrajhess just behind her on that. He lusted Countess and Andariel, but more than just their bodies. He lusted them as women. His harem.

xxx

_His forth year outside the Necropolis and third year with Ellyia, Zyke collapsed after another night of lovemaking with her. His lovely Amazon snuggled into his chest, and his hand began stroking her hair as it usually did. His body was spent after multiple performances, weary and ready to sleep. Strangely, though, Zyke's eyes began to wander her nude frame yet again as if for another._

_His lusts should have been completely purged after a night like THAT. Strangely, though, they still smoldered quietly, only diminished to a small flame. He loved Ellyia, by the Light above he loved her with every essence of his being, but perhaps he wouldn't be opposed to another woman or two, if only to polish off that lingering lust._

_But this wasn't the first he had had this thought. Every day for the last few weeks, his lusts had continued after their nights, and each day it grew more and more. What was happening to him?_

xxx


	5. Chapter 2: Act V

Standing with the girls before Tyrael in the Pandemonium Fortress, Zyke couldn't help but think of that morning after he had finally gotten out of bed. It was more of the afternoon by then, actually. Aliza had still refused copulating, but Zyke had noticed a lust in her eyes as she watched. Soon, she would want to join in. He hoped.

But it was after that that his mind was lingering on. Opening the massive door out of Andariel's bedchamber, all eighteen of her remaining handmaidens were there waiting. Word of his victory had spread fast it seemed, though Countess later mentioned gossip was expected among servants. The succubi spoke an oath of re-devotion to him, offering to be of his personal harem like the other succubi had been for the Prime Evils (by leave of Andariel, of course).

Fantastic women skilled at the pleasing of men, Zyke knew, but he had declined. Only one spot still remained in his real harem, and he was already most satisfied by those he had. Still the act had surprised him and stuck, those scantily clad girls with fists before their exposed bosoms repeating their pledge to him (the first was only because Andariel, their mistress, had submitted to him).

Well, no matter now. Those girls were his now, like Blood Raven and Countess had been back before he confronted Andariel, yet they were not part of his harem. That was the strange thought. They were his but not his harem. The only thing he could think of that meant differently between the two groups, besides the obvious, was that while both belonged to him, he himself belonged only to his harem.

"Did you hear me, Zykinander?" Tyrael's brass-like voice asked, a touch stressed by how Zyke wasn't even looking at him.

"Yes, yes. Baal and his army are at the lands of the Barbarians, making their way up Arreat Summit to the Worldstone," Zyke repeated with a grimace. "And please, my name is just Zyke."

Focusing back on Tyrael now, Zyke didn't like what he was hearing. The Worldstone. It was what had birthed the soulstones, and it was the only thing that prevented the forces of Hell – or Heaven – from bringing the never-ending battle to the plains of Sanctuary. And now Baal was after it, for whatever reason. Tyrael presumed to corrupt it – not destroy – so that the Hells could use it as a permanent outpost in their war against the Heavens, a place they could gather and send forces out of that the angels couldn't enter.

"Then take this portal to the only remaining fortress of the Barbarians, a stronghold called Harrogath. It is there the final leg of your journey must start, and it can end only with Baal's soulstone at the Hellforge. May the grace of the Light follow you all," with that tone of finality, Tyrael opened a red rift of his own.

Zyke gave the cloaked Andariel a final smile and with a gentle pressure on her back she quickly entered the portal first. She had lost much of her fierce attitude since that morning, not even bothering to glare at the angel and moving quicker to fulfill Zyke's requests and directions. She would recover, ferocity was in her nature, but perhaps she would be a little softer in his presence.

Aliza and Countess, with Olena, followed, and then Rrajhess checked her cowl a final time and stepped through. With just Blood Raven, Zyke was about to step through, but he then heard Tyrael mutter softly, "Good luck, my friend."

And then Zyke was through the portal.

The change from sulfurous hot to biting cold was the first noticeable change. Then came the falling snow filling his vision, piling on stone ground and stone buildings. Everything in sight beyond the snow was stone, actually. Cobblestone paths lined by low stone walls. Stone braziers lit a dark world, while massive stone walls made monolithic impressions in the dark in the distance.

Zyke knew this town. To the right was a stone castle-like building, which the Elders had used for their gatherings, and if he were to go down the stone steps before him and go to the left, he would find the blacksmith of the town, whoever that was now.

If people thought it was strange to see a party of seven appear from the air suddenly, no one cared enough to make a comment about it. The area WAS where town portals appeared at, so perhaps it wasn't too strange.

As Zyke, Aliza, and a human form Andariel were the only ones not hooded, and Zyke the only one not cloaked, eyes traveled specifically to them, and an elderly woman's face lit up with recognition. "Zyke? Zyke!" She turned her head away from him suddenly, then cupping her hands she bellowed a shout that unfortunately belied her age, "NECROMAGI ZYKINANDER HAS RETURNED! TAKE HEART, MEN OF HARROGATH! NECROMAGI ZYKINANDER HAS RETURNED!"

"Ah, no... I..." Zyke tried to say, but returning shouts drowned out his words, and soon the hulking Barbarian people were making their way towards him.

The most were Barbarian soldiers and large civilian women Zyke couldn't put names to, but there were some Zykinander had known. The elderly woman whom had shouted was Malah. Then, there was Qual-Kehk the Mercenary Employer, Larzuk the crafty blacksmith, and Deckard Cain. Wait, Cain? How had the old man gotten there before him?

But among them, there were the faces Zyke _didn't_ see. Where were the Elders? The lovely Anya eluded his sight, too. And the aging Kehruk, whom had been a former adventurer always looking for hidden knowledge. It was no surprise Zykinander had gone to Kehruk upon arriving here, but now Zyke couldn't even find the eccentric Barbarian.

"Necromagi Zykinander!" those gathered shouted, raising a cheer. Three chants of that name, the name of a dead man. "Necromagi Zykinander! Necromagi Zykinander!"

"...Is there anywhere you _haven't_ been, yet?" Blood Raven asked as she stepped up next to him, and Zyke was left with a tweaked smile.

The crowd quieted suddenly, and all looked expectantly as if he were to give a speech. Well, a bard knew how to handle stages, right?

"People, people," Zyke started in a loud voice capable of being heard by those in the back, "Forgive me, but I'm afraid you have the wrong man." Eyebrows rose and others frowned, but Zyke offered a polite smile and he performed an extravagant bow. "I am merely Zyke the Bard, a traveling storyteller. I come from lands near or far, and the stories I tell can give heart to even the most lost and desperate. I will perform whenever any of you so wish."

Qual-Kehk's frown looked intimidating on his large form, and he stepped forward among them. "Necromagi, this is no time for jokes. Baal is true to his namesake. He has ravaged through our lands like a merciless plague. The protective ward laid down by our Elders has helped hold the evil at bay, but Baal's siege has taken its toll all the same. Most of my men are now dead. Others are trapped in the mountain passes. But with you here, we can force Baal's legions back into the Burning Hells that spawned them!" Men rose another cheer at that.

Malah nodded and stepped up besides the Mercenary Employer. "Yes, you and your companions make fine allies in our time of need. Tell me, which of these girls is Ellyia? Dear, show yourself."

Zyke went stiff, and Blood Raven was not the only one to notice. Aliza glanced at him, as did Andariel, while the shifting of the hooded girls told him that they were also paying attention to him. Zyke spoke, "Ellyia is dead, and so is Zykinander. My companions are those who have joined me on a quest to destroy the three Prime Evils, and with them we have slain the first two. We will assist you in bringing down the last, as well."

"Ellyia is... dead?" Malah gasped, horrified. Qual-Kehk's face turned to stone, while Larzuk joined in the whispers that followed. "Zyke, my heart aches for your loss."

Zyke ignored her words. "Like I said, we will assist you. You mentioned a siege, and men trapped in the mountains. Speak, and we will do what we can."

The most of the crowd began to dwindle, yet Qual-Kehk, Larzuk, and Malah remained to explain the situation to them. Shenk the Overseer led the siege against them, and in his arsenal were catapults in addition to the near limitless hordes of demons. Teams of Barbarian soldiers trapped in the foothills beyond Shenk, surrounded by even stronger demons. But then Malah laid the harshest blow.

"There is a matter of which I hesitate to share. I believe you're the only one who can help me now. Anya, Elder Aust's daughter if you remember, has been missing for some time. You know how strong and crafty she is, with a spirit like no other. One night, just before your arrival, I overheard her and Nihlathak arguing about her father's death. The next morning, she was gone. Nihlathak has his own tale as to where she went and why. Don't believe him! I fear he's at the root of her disappearance. Please, if you can, search for Anya and bring her back to us. She'll know what to do about Nihlathak."

"You think Nihlathak has turned to Baal?" Zyke asked, wanting to be sure of the implication. Nihlathak was an Elder of Harrogath, apparently the only one to have survived after the ward was put up. Then again, the circumstances of how he lived while the others fell did cast suspicion. Also, Nihlathak was the Elder whom knew the True Arts for the purpose of communing with the Ancients, and the True Arts corrupted the weak.

Qual-Kehk and Larzuk were quick to state their skepticism, but Malah seemed sure. With his current work cut out for him, Zyke nodded to the three Barbarians and moved past them.

He didn't get very far before the cloaked girls surrounded him.

"Zyke, Ellyia...! She is more than a story?" Aliza asked with a touch of life he was glad to see from her.

"Yes, it seems reasonable that our Zyke would court an adventurous Necromancer. After all, he seems so very fond of her in his stories," Countess put in, red eyes peering at him from the darkness of her hood.

Aliza's eyebrows furrowed, and she looked back towards Zyke. "But what about Rednanikyz?"

"He calls it a tale of tragedy," Olena remarked, having been there since the first telling with Blood Raven. She looked back to the ground when Countess's gaze turned to her, knowing she overstepped her bounds.

"Rednanikyz..." Blood Raven mused, and Zyke knew her sharp wit had figured it out finally. "Ellyia was the Amazon, wasn't she?"

Zyke did not like this conversation, but he was helpless to it as all heads turned to Blood Raven in surprise, Andariel even voicing an, "Explain."

"That name, Rednanikyz. I can't be sure without seeing the spelling, but the sounds backwards are similar to... Zykinander." Eyes widened, while Zyke watched on. "And since, according to Zyke here, Zykinander was once a great Necromancer, that would make him the Necromancer of the story. And if he is the Necromancer, then Ellyia is the Amazon."

"I _knew_ it was about him," Olena exclaimed, and Countess was staring too intently at him to rebuke her.

"And then this Ellyia died..." Rrajhess muttered, and her furred paw escaped her sleeve to touch his shoulder. "You lost yourrr mate, and it felt like you died with herrr."

Another hand joined hers, Countess's, and then others still. Andariel, even, her eyes softening in a rare display of sympathy – likely she wouldn't have done that the day before. Aliza looked close to tears again as her hand came too, and surrounded as he was, Blood Raven didn't even try reaching him, but her own manner said enough.

Zyke wanted to just step away from them, deny their words and pretend nothing had changed. But the arrow had hit the bulls-eye, and his heart was heavy with the memory. However, with time even that most grievous wound had healed to a scar, and with them that scar was finally healing now. When had he last drank only to forget? When had he last slept with a woman only because he could, or to satisfy inflamed lusts?

"The world has no need for a corrupt, bitter, heartbroken Necromancer... But a bard, _that_ the world could use," Zyke quoted, though they would never divine the source. The gentle rubs they were giving him – Andariel? Gentle? - were more comforting than he would have given them credit for, and he smiled at the girls to show that he was alright.

But his arms surrounded the two closest before they could all pull away, and that just happened to be Aliza and Andariel, the two unhooded redheads. For their similar heights, they had very opposing bodies, with Andariel's stunning curves felt through cloth on his left and Aliza's willow yet well-endowed form on his right, armored from the tops of her breasts to her waist.

While both returned an arm around him, Aliza leaned into his side as opposed to Andariel merely walking with him. It was so strange that they were all of his harem, yet each was different in her own way.

Down the steps and past a stone well, Zyke could see out the massive iron gates that held Harrogath unimpregnated. Just outside that gate, out into the dark, snowy wastes, he could make out the horrors that held the town in siege. He could hear the loud crashes of the whirling elemental catapult balls devastating anything that tried reaching them.

They moved past that, though, Zyke and his harem continuing to a large building that could house only an Elder. The man in question was outside, blowing heat into bony hands. White hair had mostly receded behind his skull, and beady eyes completed Nihlathak's sinewy visage. But more than just looks, Zyke felt a small flare of the kinship rise between him and the Elder.

The man's eyes widened when he felt the bond between him and Zyke, and with the others too. Demons inside Harrogath? Then, those rat-like orbs found Zyke, and Nihlathak smiled crookedly. "Necromagi! Come, come. It is a _pleasure_ to see you, under the circumstances. Please, come inside." He opened the door to his home for them, and without a returning word Zyke stepped through.

Nihlathak ushered the whole of them deeper into the surprisingly tidy home, down a long hallway to a dining room with a roaring fire. The warmth was welcome, and he gestured they all sit before he himself sat down at the head of his ornately carved table.

Nihlathak smiled, then. "Right to business, I suppose. I can feel your corruption, Zykinander, and I can tell that these companions of yours are demons, that redhead there immensely powerful. You are in good company, I assure you. My lips are sealed on this. However..." The Elder leaned forward, smiling wider. The girls had all removed their cowls by then, pale Blood Raven and green Countess and furred Rrajhess, though Olena kept her head down as she stood behind Countess's chair obediently.

Without waiting for anyone, Nihlathak continued, "This town is lost. Harrogath will fall against Lord Baal, as I'm sure you've noticed by now, and everyone within will be slaughtered. Cut off as we are, I believe we in this town are the last of our noble race. If Harrogath falls, it will be the end of the Barbarians.

"So I, as you should, have made a deal with Lord Baal. You know a thing or two about demons, so I'm sure you would not oppose. Lord Baal is driven enough towards his goal that he graciously allows grand rewards for those who serve him. Do not think ill of me, for my only requested reward is that he spare this city. By giving him the Relic of the Ancients, I can assure that my race will not be lost. If you too join him, I am sure there will be great rewards."

Zyke smiled at the end of that, meeting Nihlathak's intense grin. Then, suddenly, there was a hard clacking sound, and the Elder was separated from them by a prison of bone. Confused sounds could be heard from within, while Zyke just turned to the girls. "Who is going to stop the siege, and who's coming with me to rescue Anya?"

"I'm going with you," Aliza put in first and firmly, and she smiled weakly when Zyke looked over at her.

"I will lead the others against the siege and to rescue those trapped soldiers," Blood Raven followed. Both Rrajhess and Andariel opened their mouths to argue – one to go with Zyke, the other to be in lead – but the rogue captain gave them both a look. "This is more than just throwing an army against an army, Andariel. I have experience in these kinds of things, and I am going to need _all_ of you, Rrajhess, to accomplish this."

Teeth were grit and a pout was formed, but after Zyke nodded, neither girl argued.

This would have been a fantastic time to have the 'Terror' curse, but Zyke had never before found a practical use for it, not when Confuse could solve problems much better if he ever lost his army. Oh well.

When the Bone Prison broke apart and Zyke took a firm hold over the Elder, however, three of the girls behind him each unleashed their unholy powers in a frightening wave. Although Andariel's consumed the others' and was the must fear-inducing, both of the others' – Blood Raven and Countess – had grown greatly since Zyke first met them and assisted.

Nihlathak's struggled stopped as his whole body turned rigid with fear, beady eyes wide and staring. He even began trembling slightly. "Take me to Anya," Zyke snarled as fiercely as he could, "or I will give you to Demon Queen Andariel, of the Lesser Evils, as a _playtoy._" Acting was always a part of barding.

There was no hesitation to the Elder's quick nodding, and he began blubbering. It turned out Baal had given him a rift producing item, and he opened one right in that room leading to something called the Frozen River. No time to start like the present.

With a final look at the women he was separating from, regretting their loss even if it was only temporary, he and Aliza pushed Nihlathak through the portal before them and followed.

xxx

"_You want me to be a... a BARD?" Zyke nearly shouted, outraged by what the man had just told him. He was turned sober to listen to _this?

_The man smiled, and it was not amused. "The world has no need for a corrupt, bitter, heartbroken Necromancer... But a bard, _that_ the world could use."_

"_What in the Burning Hells are you talking about, old man?" Zyke spat._

"_The flow of words, the inspiration and captivation of the world," the man announced grandly, then leaned in with a hand planted on the table. "A new life to replace what was lost, something to take your mind off of what burns inside you, something that puts the _Shackled_ Zykinander to final rest and gives birth to someone new. Zyke the Bard."_

xxx

"Y-You must know, Anya is surrounded by dozens- hundreds! Hundreds of Baal's guards surround her, and you might have to-"

Zyke silenced him by snapping off another Bone Prison, although this one consumed the most of his mana so it would last the duration he was down here. He took the rift devise too, so the slippery man wouldn't accidentally get away.

The Frozen River... was remarkably true to its namesake. Quiet simply, a frozen river stretched before him, the layer of ice thin and missing in some places, making travel across impossible. However, on the more unique hand, this was actually an underground river frozen in the depths of Mount Arreat. Snow covered rock and ground formed a tunnel around the river, and lit torches at places told him that at least something else was down here. Perhaps there were guards.

Standing in the light as he and Aliza were, they were easily noticed by that something – or somethings. A screech could be heard echoing from the distance, with others rising to match it. A loud roar joined them, and a frantic beating sound could be heard approaching them. At least whatever made that roar wasn't what was approaching, or even a large group of smaller things, as the ground was reluctant to rumble.

But then the first broke free of the darkness, and the bond of kinship burst into mini flares. Zyke was more surprised by what he saw, though. Succubi, Baal's as evident by their covered breasts, slowed suddenly as they also felt the kinship, and a group of a dozen flocked to surround him and Aliza. Already this was almost enough to double those that remained with Andariel.

The beating sound had been their wings, and the women let their feet touch the ground as they folded the bat-like appendages. Strangely, these succubi also had tails, tails the color of their skin and ended in a spade shape. Andariel _had_ mentioned that succubi came in different types, he barely remembered, and these were of the Blood Temptress sort, with pale skin, teal-blue wings, and green armor. As all succubi did besides Andariel herself, these had little horns above their red manes.

"What is this?" one of them asked curiously, seeing only a fellow demon and a human together.

Standing close to Aliza, Zyke decided to start spreading the news. "Your mistress, the Demon Queen Andariel, is here with me. She has come to slay Baal."

All pairs of eyes widened at that, and the succubi turned to each other in shock. Then, a different one spoke quickly, "But she _gave _us to Baal, to serve as if he were her and to please him. Why would she wish to kill him?"

"There is a girl somewhere here, by the name of Anya. Take me to her and I will bring Matron Andariel herself here to speak with you," Zyke told them. The succubi, excited by the prospect of meeting their true mistress again, were quick to comply.

An arm around Aliza as they walked kept her safe from stray claws, proof that she was under his protection. Not that she couldn't have handled herself, but so they didn't have to resort to fighting. They passed Rot Walkers and Abominable Snowmen called Frozen Abysses. Dead Barbarians lay stretched to two stakes, hulking forms bloodied and defeated, but they ignored them.

Down the river the succubi led them, and while following Zyke had been quick to notice and appreciate that their loincloths only went to the front halves of their bodies. The addition of tails were convenient for holding the loop of the loincloths, yet it interfered with having a rear piece.

He took the rising lusts and guided it into Aliza, his hand cupping her own rear as they walked. He was pleased to hear her hum and lean into him, comfortable enough around demons to not be tense any more. Not when she was with him, at least. A few succubi noticed and giggled, whispering to each other.

Finally, though, they reached the end.

A patch of ice was thick enough to walk on, and it had been cut or strangely formed into a square shape. In the center of that – as there had been on the way over – were more succubi, though this group had one who stood different among them. Light blue skin instead of pale white, and wings of midnight black as opposed to their vibrant colors. Her hair was a blue dark enough to also be called black, though the sheen in the light gave away its true color. Unlike the others, she had no spaded tail. Also unlike the others, she wore only a blue thong darker than her skin, with matching leather boots and gloves. Her breasts were even noticeably larger than the others, and fully visible with small nipples. She could prove a challenge to Aliza in size, there. Proportion wise, she could prove a challenge to Andariel in her true form!

If Zyke wasn't mistaken, she was a Snow Witch. However, all Snow Witches and Hell Spawn succubi had been given to _Diablo_, not Baal. So why was she here? Unless...

Her speaking at the sight of the approaching party confirmed it. She was a captain of the succubi here. "Who is this you have brought here?"

"This man is a confident of our Matron Andariel, Witchmoon," one of the succubi mentioned, gesturing to Zyke. "He claims he can bring her back to us."

Witchmoon's (that sounded more like a title than a name) eyes widened at that, then they narrowed as a stern expression overtook her beautiful face. She was a succubus, of course she was beautiful, but there almost seemed something more to her flawless skin and high cheekbones. "The Matron, you say?" It was hard to see the color of her eyes in the light, but Zyke thought they were either black or the same blue as her hair. Those eyes turned to Aliza. "Then why is a _human_ here? A female, at that!"

The rogue had recovered enough from her sickness to snap back a comment, but when she opened her mouth Zyke tightened his hold over her and spoke before she could, "She is of my harem. I find her... most appealing."

Now thin eyebrows rose on Witchmoon's blue face. "A harem?" Taking a step closer, she stepped around Aliza and began a careful study that caused the rogue's cheeks to tinge a light pink. She was blushing again! "A bit too thin for my liking, but those breasts would do any succubus proud. A cute mortal for your harem, I understand." She smiled at Zyke then, amused. "A demon like you bending mortals to your lusts, almost like a succubus. If only incubi were more than just legends..."

"I am just a bard, actually. Not a demon," Zyke corrected with a smile.

"A bard?" Witchmoon asked, eyes sparkling slightly in torchlight. She seemed interested. "And what would a... bard like yourself being doing out here?" The way she stood, with a gloved hand on a bare hip, had nothing suggestive about it, yet Zyke couldn't help but begin to take in her form, with her small, dark horns and large wings. And delectably bared bust.

However, even staring he had his small touches on Aliza, and he was able to focus on the reason why he was there. Mainly, the block of ice carrying the impression of a person, just behind Witchmoon. A person Zyke recognized. Anya had been imprisoned in solid ice.

He pointed to Anya. "I have come to free her, and in return I will bring your Matron here to you."

"You wish for this mortal as well?" Witchmoon laughed, and she waved him forward. "Have her, if you wish. Some corrupted man, regrettably one of my superiors, asked me to keep her here, but I see no significance to it."

A hard hit cracked the icy tomb, and a second shattered it. Anya was fortunately still alive, but she collapsed into a shivering heap even before the ice was off of her feet. She could still speak, though, weakly and around her shivers, "Hero... Nihlathak did this to me. If you've come to help me... my only hope relies with Malah... please tell her you've found me."

Anya's condition was more critical than Zyke thought. The later stages of hypothermia. He whipped open his inventory while opening a town portal, and he sent Aliza through to get what she could. A thawing potion - courtesy of Rrajhess - and regular healing potion were retrieved from his inventory, and he gave both to the fallen woman. He was well aware of the succubi's eyes on him, Witchmoon's most of all, but he ignored them as he tried to keep her alive until Aliza returned.

The rogue was back fast, fortunately, and holding a strange potion Zyke had never seen before. He gave it to Anya, and remarkably it seemed to restore her entirely. The rest of the ice was removed from her form, and she looked as good as new.

Anya's eyes lit up in joy and happiness when she recognized Zyke, but she looked confused to see him so at ease among the succubi that had helped imprison her. "Thank you, Necromagi Zykinander. It warms my heart to see you back and in our time of great need, and I am forever indebted to you for your actions here."

Anya was a gorgeous woman, even modestly clothed, yet Zyke had enough on his plate as it was. When he was last here, Ellyia had asked if he wanted her as part of the harem - and he had even considered it – but among the others here he didn't even bother focusing on thoughts like that. "Anya, can you please send an 'Andy' to me through this portal upon your return to Harrogath. That is all I ask to repay your supposed debt."

Nodding that she would, Anya began to leave. Witchmoon, however, seemed outraged. At Zyke. "You dare call the Matron-" With a final push from Zyke, Anya was through. "-a petname as if she were your own toy?"

The succubi looked ready to draw blood, yet Zyke's words stilled all movement, "She is also a part of my harem."

There was a long moment of stunned silence, but then doubt and disbelief followed. Witchmoon spoke for all of them, "There is no way a _man_ like you would bend the Matron into submission! It is impossible!" Yet she didn't attack.

Arm around Aliza again, Zyke looked her in the eyes with a steady gaze. "Andariel was betrayed by the Prime Evils, and when I confronted her she had no choice but to submit to me in order to get her revenge. The first two Prime Evils have already fallen, and we are here to finish things with Baal. If you truly serve her, you will be made to fight Baal as well."

Witchmoon hesitated, but feeling his power, she resigned herself to believing. And if she believed, the rest did as well. As those girls in Andariel's Palace had, the group of them lowered themselves to one knee and each pressed a fist over her chest. With obvious reluctance, Witchmoon led the pledge, "We pledge ourselves to serve you, master. As you command, so shall we please."

Returning to their feet, the girls all gave sensuous smiles and moved towards him and Aliza. Those smiles, Zyke knew to be merely the succubi mask for whomever they served, but before he could object, soft hands separated him from Aliza and began working to make the two of them... more comfortable.

xxx

"_Off the top of your head, do you have anyone in mind whom you might wish to include in the harem?" Ellyia asked as she worked at returning her red armor on._

_Zyke stepped up behind her and his arms encircled her still bared waist, holding her to him. With a sly smile on his lips and his mouth right next to her ear, he asked, "Do you have any twin sisters?"_

_Ellyia laughed and turned her head to kiss him, her lips one of the few softs of her toned body. "Will you stop that? You already have me, my Zyke, and you always will. Look elsewhere."_

xxx

One arm across her chest covered Andariel's chilled nipples, and she scowled at the raging snow as the group of them began their return to the town. Wearing a top was always uncomfortable for her, and a foolish demon being distracted by her exposed breasts had given her the upper-hand in difficult fights before. However, her nipples were among the most sensitive parts of her body and the cold was becoming too unpleasant to remain like this.

The others had mentioned the cold, too, though. Even Rrajhess, with her natural layer of fur, was a Sabre Cat of the deserts and unused to snow. In fact, of them, only Blood Raven had yet to raise a comment, the silent leader outside fights as she led the group of them back to the waypoint they had found just up the stairs from where they had killed Shenk the Overseer.

But the two little bumps in Blood Raven's red top told Andariel enough.

Then, they were at the beacon lit by the two blue fires of activation: the waypoint. There, they all began returning to their cloaks, though for most the extra layer was a relief. Andariel herself nearly cursed when she reduced herself to a human image and the curved plate fell off to completely expose her to the elements. She was no Snow Witch!

Her cloak was slung over her quickly, and her small hands were nimble as they did up the ties at the side. She couldn't care less about the undergarments at the moment; she just wanted the thick cloth around her.

Then, they all stepped onto the waypoint and Blood Raven used it to return them to the town.

Before they even were able to step off, they noticed the Barbarian girl speaking with a smiling Deckard Cain right next to the waypoint. The elderly man saw their return and beamed a senile smile at them, and the girl turned to see who had come. The girl was pretty, with hips that Andariel knew several ways to make men just begging for them. With hair flipped over a shoulder and a hand emphasizing those hips – so the girl _did_ know how to use her charms – she approached them.

"Are any of you adventurers known as 'Andy?'" the Barbarian asked not unkindly, but with a tone that clearly said she didn't know the truth about Andariel.

"That would be me," Andariel spoke up, lowering her hood to the cold winds so the girl could better see her. The girl didn't flinch at her black eyes, at least.

Anya remained serious as her eyes locked with the Lesser Evil's. "Necromagi Zykinander requests your help through the portal up there." A large hand pointed at the sole portal in the designated 'portal area.'

Andariel frowned but nodded, stepping past the others to ascend the steps to that portal. It wasn't that Blood Raven was an unpleasant leader, but Andariel was the Demon Queen! Only Zyke had any right to command her, in the bedchambers or out. Zyke hadn't just gained that right; he had _earned_ it, proved himself worthy of it with the slaying of Diablo.

"Did he mention any otherrrs?" Rrajhess asked, but Anya could only see four women under cloaks, all suspiciously with their faces completely hooded.

The Barbarian shook her head. "Only Andy. Forgive me."

Upon cresting the steps, Andariel didn't hesitate in stepping through the blue portal. She stepped out into a place that thankfully had no winds or falling snow. What she saw upon arrival, though, had her raise an eyebrow even as she began undoing the ties of her cloak.

Zyke had done his best to resist, he truly had. However, these succubi had been more insistent, and his resolve had crumbled before even a single piece of his armor had been removed. Oh, but multiple Succubi performing their Arts at the same time was a sensation beyond his wildest imagining!

Currently, his arms were around both Aliza and Karylia – the blue skinned succubus, her name was Karylia the Witchmoon – and all three were still naked from their earlier actions. Poor Aliza had been just as helpless as he, and the succubi just as determined. The girl had been screaming in ecstasy from their touches long before she was passed along to Zyke, and for the first time in too long Aliza allowed herself to bed him. Oh, but even during that the succubi didn't leave them alone, skilled hands along both of their bodies the whole time.

Karylia had tried a round with Zyke before then, and the succubus had been surprisingly satisfied by him. After Aliza, she had wished for another, and when the both of them came down from that it left the three of them curled together, with only Zyke's under-armor keeping them free of icy ground – cold stone here, instead of snow or actual ice.

Remarkably, the succubus had found in interest in Zyke, and with soft words she asked after his journey and his involvement with Andariel. Strangely, she proved a wonderful listener, intent on his words and approving of his deeds with his harem. Aliza was not forgotten during then, some of Karylia's questions directed towards her in addition to Aliza's own input.

Despite the earlier actions – most of the succubi had left to spread word after the session, and those that remained left their captain with the man – they had been speaking for some time, enough to relay the most of Zyke's travels with the girls. With her beautiful blue face curious and intent, so close to his own, Zyke had asked why she had asked.

Her answer then had completely surprised him. It was natural for her to speak after sex, to keep the man comfortably distracted from the deed so he didn't fall prey to guilt. She had done it – was doing it – to comfort him. Succubi were _creatures of comfort_, she said. Zyke had asked what she meant by that, and even Aliza seemed interested.

To just have sex, no matter how great, was raw pleasure, she had explained, yet with the right twists a succubus could forge that into something that brought people to the very peaks of sensation. A man thinking of his wife at home couldn't fully appreciate it, for example, and a succubus must be able to fully submit to whatever and however the man wanted his pleasure while keeping up the barrage of sensation. Both boiled down to comfort – a man must be entirely comfortable with what they were about to do, and he must be comfortable with how it was done – and it was with comfort that succubi could manipulate men from thinking they were dominant into being their personal slaves and sources of energy.

Continuing, Karylia had mentioned that although the final result was usually manipulation, the urge to comfort regardless was real. Sympathy and compassion ran deep within succubi, but not deep enough to actually sway a decision in enslaving a man. Weaker succubi would sometimes shed a tear in the final taking of a man – when she drained the last of a man's vitality – but the stronger, like herself, found that shaming.

It was near the end of her explanations of succubi psychology that Andariel had appeared, and while Zyke's arm prevented Karylia from standing, the blue skinned woman still managed a respectful salute and overjoyed smile.

Andariel had glanced around at all the succubi still alive and well. So many, even those just here in Karylia's presence. Here alone there were more than Andariel had back at her palace. The final tie came undone and she ripped the cloak off of her, transforming back into her natural form.

Not even bothering to return the metal plate, Andariel beamed a dark smile and held her arms wide. "Return to me, my daughters." Oh, Karylia certainly felt how Zyke stirred at the sight of Andariel like that.

Succubi broke into a joyous, high-pitched rabble as they all swooped forward to their Matron, and her large arms came down to gather them all to her. If Zyke didn't know better, he would call the scene touching. Very arousing, but touching too.

The reunion was long, some of the succubi actually crying as they held Andariel. Eventually, she released them, and they stepped back, awaiting her orders. And she was very much ready for those. "Ready yourselves to fight Baal, my children. It is my greatest mistake giving you to him, and I have come to fix that. He is no more than vermin that belongs better in the abyss with his two brothers. Spread the word that I have returned, and that I again lay my claim to you.

"Kill any that have turned to Baal, and stand ready. I will send word when you are to strike against Baal's legions, but the time is not now."

A depressing thought, that some of the succubi would consider Baal their true master over her, but Andariel expected it of at least some of them. Asking Karylia about it, she confirmed it. Although Baal had a large harem, for centuries he had been an unintelligent buffoon who only grabbed whomever was closest and forcibly bedded them, even though all were ready to please him as he willed.

Of those he had grabbed, each time they had been slowly warped to him, and they were always sure to be close enough for the next time he desired satisfaction. Those girls were Baal's and Baal's only now, but fortunately the nature of it limited it to only a few of the hundreds. The most of the succubi had yet to be bedded by Baal even once, and even some of those that had were still Andariel's.

All of the Blood Temptresses raised a cheer at Andariel's words and flew off to spread the news. Their Matron was back, and Baal would fall. Trapped as she was by Zyke, Karylia couldn't follow. Not that she was actually trying to, though.

"Karylia?" Andariel muttered, surprised to see the Snow Witch as she peered down at the remaining trio. She slowly stepped back into her curved plate as she spoke, "I thought I left you with Diablo?"

Bitterness was well masked, but not entirely to Zyke's ears. "Diablo desired a Stygian Harlot, years ago, and I was... bartered for a batch of them."

The large woman kneeled, and for the first time Zyke realized the succubi compassion extended even to the Demon Queen. "Diablo is dead now, Karylia, thanks to the man you are now holding... Unfortunately, he took the entire races of Hell Spawned and Snow Witches with him. You are... the last, my daughter."

"I..." the blue woman tried to say, but her tongue was tied for a moment. Closing her eyes, she sighed, yet when she opened them again, she had the hardened look of a soldier used to hearing of death. "I understand, Matron, and I am glad to hear of that beast's demise. Was justice found for my sisters?"

Andariel glanced at Zyke, but only for a moment. "Yes. The captain of those that exterminated your sisters went by the name of Blood Raven, and I corrupted her and every rogue that went with her into my service. I have stripped her of everything she ever knew."

"Blood Raven?" Karylia asked, and her dark blue eyes – for Zyke could now see that's what they were – turned back to him. "The same who is also of your harem?"

"The very same," Zyke answered softly.

Karylia stared at him hard for the next few moments, yet her body wasn't even stiff or tensed under his arm. She nodded once. "This Blood Raven has gotten what she deserved, perhaps even including being of your harem. She may have slaughtered my sisters, but soldiers only follow orders." A captain capable of looking at another captain.

"And speaking of your harem, Lord Zyke," Andariel continued, still kneeled beside them, "you still have that one open slot left. Unless I am mistaken by your proximity, do you desire to have my Karylia fill it?"

For the first time, Zyke considered it. It wasn't the first time he had considered having a real succubus take the slot – Andariel's handmaidens were among the finest of women, after all – but to think that this might be the one he was to spend the rest of his life with made it something he couldn't just rush into.

Considering the woman herself, she was beautiful and exotic with, of course, a fantastic body, like a blue Countess. The two times she had performed her Arts on him had been extremely pleasurable, only one step short as skilled as Andariel herself. He liked that listening nature about her when she questioned him after, and the thought that she had a compassionate streak had a great appeal to him. If he were to choose a succubi to take the last slot, why not have it be her?

Looking to Aliza, Zyke saw her adorable face staring right back at him. He kissed her briefly, clutching her closer with his arm around the curve of her back. She gave no answer as to her own thoughts on Karylia, yet Zyke specifically remembered her face when the succubus assisted in bringing Aliza to her end. The rogue would accept whomever came though, whether it was Karylia or not. He knew that, and he loved her for it.

Turning to Andariel, he already knew her answer. The woman waited patiently for his response, still in her spot kneeled next to him. He eyed her bosom as it moved with her breaths for a moment, but then he turned back to the Witchmoon.

Karylia was looking solely at him, also waiting for his response. Her blue chin was resting on the right side of his chest, next to Aliza's arm on his left, and her dark blue eyes peered intently at him. In this position, with her giving him that look and the feel of her body pressed against his, her skin like silk under his fingers, with her wings right there for the touch of his hand, feeling the velvety quality of them, and the cute little tips above her head that were horns... A spark shot through Zyke while like this, a spark for this succubus, and he knew his answer.

"Tell me, Karylia the Witchmoon. Do you wish to be a part of my harem? To take the final slot of six? Would it bother you to merely transfer from one harem to another, where you may potentially be unhappy yet again?"

The woman smirked slightly, her lips curving to one side. "For the Matron, I will do anything. However, I do not believe that I will be unhappy with you, Zyke the Bard. Already you have satisfied me more than my entire time combined while under the two Prime Evils."

Zyke smiled back, and he dipped his head forward to kiss her. His harem was now complete. There was a shifting from Aliza on his left side suddenly, and she removed herself from his hold only to set his other arm around Karylia. Zyke broke the kiss to look up at her, only briefly admiring her form before looking at her eyes, and Aliza smiled down at him.

"I will get the others." She bent to pick up the loincloth, slipping it up her legs and around her hips. The sight of that was sexy enough to completely bring his arousal back, and Karylia brought his attention back to her with a kiss. She smiled at the feel of his response to Aliza.

-lemon-

With both hands around her narrow waist, the succubus straddled him again and deepened the kiss. His hands went lower to cup her soft buttocks and felt her begin to gyrate her hips over his. It had begun.

Like Andaiel, Karylia started up a massage along his chest, her small fingers working little circles on the muscles there. Her long tongue was in his mouth and toying with his, all that building the lusts and desires in Zyke. She was still wet from before, and the movements were beginning to drip her juices over his body again.

As always, the taking of a succubi was a blissful challenge for Zyke. His tongue gained the advantage and forced hers out of his mouth, and he moved to kiss down her jaw and to her neck. There was a few moments spent there as he searched for any easy sweet-spots, and while testing the soft flesh his eyes followed Aliza's shapely form until she was through the portal.

Andariel was moving too, but his mouth had continued to Karylia's chest and breasts before he could see what. By the sound of her curved plate hitting the floor, he was pretty sure he got the idea.

By the time he got the first nipple in his mouth, one hand occupying the other breast, Karylia had guided him into her, back arched so he had better access to her front. Exotically colored flesh was becoming something Zyke was getting used to, and the blue skinned woman's skin had the same womanly taste the others' did even if it had the small difference that made it _hers._

Her womanhood was not as tight as Andariel's, but the pulsing around his length was just as mind-blowing. The lack of pubic hair was obvious too as she ground against him briefly before pulling up – her amazing walls sliding around him – and starting the dance of pleasure. Zyke groaned with his mouth around a nipple, and his right hand gripped her other breast hard enough to elicit a moan from her. The other was still at her rump, cupping a soft cheek to where his fingertips were at the fissure between her full buttocks.

Both hands began to knead her, while his tongue continued to swirl around her nipple. She moaned, but her own hands were returning it evenly with the little circles of her massage afflicting his muscles with forced relaxation. Her thrusts were slow and sensuous, a steady pump over his length that came with a sway of her hips. A forward and back rocking had been added to the up and down, added to the already amazing pulse within.

Zyke's head tilted back briefly as he succumbed to the pleasure, but when he moved forward again to switch breasts, a soft weight was added to his legs. The tanned legs now splayed on either side of him from behind Karylia could only be Andariel, though he couldn't see the rest of her from behind the addicting body of the Snow Witch and her spread wings.

Leaned back as he was, Zyke was given a wonderful view of the succubus in ecstasy. Lidded eyes and opened mouth with teeth visible in a smile, back still arched seductively while her hips did their erotic movements over him, the source of most of his rapturous sensation. With that arched back, however, her black wings were spread wide, like an unconscious stretching in her pleasure. The sight was every bit as wonderful as he thought it would be.

Then, two feminine hands came up from under those wings and assaulted the succubus's body. Andariel's hands twisted in her deep massage just under Karylia's breasts, and Zyke was intrigued to see how Karylia's whole body recoiled at the touch with a gasp before returning. Each twist of Andariel's hand brought another buck of her front from her, adding a bounce to her breasts while her steady thrusts never changed a hair.

Zyke watched that show of Karylia's movements while he absorbed himself in the pleasure of their lovemaking. When one Andariel's hands reached up to grasp and continue the massage on her breasts, the succubus seemed to realize just who exactly it was, and her eyes widened significantly. "M-Matron!"

With both hands now massaging Karylia's breasts with a skill Zyke was a touch envious of, Andariel's throaty voice purred with amusement, "Enjoy yourself, my daughter. Relish the pleasure you have for so long been denied of... You are of this harem, now."

How the girl could shudder blissfully at Andariel's touch while keeping her steady pace and her hands consistent was beyond Zyke. But the pleasure wasn't, and he moaned as he again slid into her folds entirely, her walls pulsing gently around his entire length.

With Andariel occupying his former place, his hands needed to satisfy themselves somewhere else. Rising to meet her steady thrusts – Karylia's hips adjusting for that, the rhythm coming faster yet smoothly – he took a hold of her lush ass a final time before continuing from there.

Down and around to the back of her legs, soft flesh amazingly smooth to his touch. He could feel the slow shifting of her muscles in the act, tensing and relaxing in harmony with their thrusts. Her massage was at his shoulders now, the pleasant touch making him groan and almost causing his arms to fall with the lack of tension he never knew he had. But he continued; once his hands reached the warm back of her knees, they went around to the front and felt their way back up.

Her skin was so soft he just relished in touching it, from her thighs up to her hips and soft abs, up her sides to where Andariel's hands were working at her breasts, a wonderful contrast of tan skin and blue skin.

His hands were on their way back down to her hips again when the sound of a portal in use could be heard. The sound was repeated over and over again, and he knew the rest of his lovely harem was here. He found her hips and increased their pace again, and her steady thrusts smoothly matched it.

Basking in the pleasure of thrusting in this blue skinned succubus, the very image of erotic with her blissful sounds and expression and even stretched wings, he listened to those that had come.

"So this is herrr?" Rrajhess was saying, tone curious as they all moved further in.

"Yes, her name is Karylia," Aliza answered pleasantly, likely right next to Rrajhess on the more left side behind the succubus.

Countess's voice came from the right side, "Olena, it appears we are to remain here for the night. Begin setting up our bed over that slab of stone." The pleased grin in her voice was obvious, though.

Zyke's arms moved around Karylia's waist, and he lifted himself up to kiss her full lips with a tilted head – the only way he could see the other girls behind her. Her hands easily moved to his back at the same time, so fluidly one could almost think she had intended on him doing so. Andariel's hands had moved away from her breasts so he could feel them so wonderfully pressed against his chest, and the Demon Queen's hands came down to continue the massage on Karylia's stomach and his own back.

Zyke moaned at the feel of Kary's small circles and Andariel's deep massage in his back, and he felt Karylia moan back. But then her pumping hips came faster, harder, and she whimpered slightly against his lips. One of his hands came down to her front to feel for her clit and begin rubbing it, but he felt his own end approaching too.

Karylia's lips worked against his with a quick tongue for a moment, but each thrust brought a brief moan from her, slowly building in volume. Her warm, clenching walls still pulsed around him, and with the combined sensation of that, her mouth, and the massaging hands, Zyke felt much the same. His thrusts came harder to her, meeting her body with a smack even if her swaying thrusts remained unchanged.

Her end came first, a high moan leaving her lips as she pulled back from the kiss. Her pulsing walls turned erratic, juices running, and her hands stopped only to clench him to her, her back arched into him and her wings flapping once in her orgasm. Oh, he had not chosen wrong with this one.

His lips crashed back onto hers as he reached his final stretch. Both hands went around her back as his thrusts continued right through her continuing orgasm. Her arms went around his back immediately, and the massage was different, a pressing of all ten fingers as she held onto him.

There was greater wetness between them now, and Zyke reached his end as hers was just finishing. Karylia smiled wide and pleased, grinding and gyrating against him as his seed came in spurts, milking his orgasm. How many had that been now, with her and the succubi?

A final tense from him, and then he relaxed, easing his hold around her. After so many, he was softening even despite her amazing pulsing around him. Likely not for long if he remained inside her, but he was spent for now. Smiling back at her, Zyke leaned in and kissed her on the lips, nipping her tongue teasingly when she tried to slip it back in his mouth.

She giggled, resting her forehead against him and staring into his eyes as he reclined back. The under-armor had gone askew during that session, unsurprisingly, and his bared back with her arms around it rested against what felt like ice. The heat generated from what they had just done made it manageable, though.

Her beautiful face, exotically blue, was all he could see as his orgasm completely passed, and her pulsing walls continued around his softened length, no longer feeling as tight at the moment. But then Andariel made her presence known, with a shifting on his legs before a spidery massage brushed his sides and moved to start lifting Karylia.

The succubus remembered herself quickly, eyes widening as she released Zyke and rose at the touch. His slicked member was chilled by the air after leaving her warm folds, and the complete loss of her heat reminded him that his back was freezing against the icy stone. But even as he sat up, he took the time to visually appreciate Karylia's curved form and wet netherlips as she turned, and then her nice back with now folded wings and a rounded ass.

Andariel was still there, head turning to him after also having watched her handmaiden go. Her bosom was a tanned match to Karylia's, while her core was masked by a triangle of red hair. Now sitting up, she was in his reach, and with hands on her hips, he slid her soft bottom forward until she was on his lap, then his arms came around her as he looked to the others.

All were stripped already, yet they were almost all comically huddled together for warmth as Olena put the final touches on the combined bed. Blood Raven and Karylia seemed almost immune to the cold, and the rogue captain was the first to begin speaking to the blue skinned succubus.

Andariel never liked being ignored or even being looked past, and in that hold she began a hard suckle at his neck, arms around him slowly building up what would likely become her deep massage, starting with only gentle touches of her fingertips. Zyke's attention was quick to return to her, and he bent his head to kiss her cheek by the ear until she pulled back. A smile wiped her normally stern expression, lips curving under her high cheekbones.

"The bed is ready," he muttered to her, still clinging to her for warmth. Her long hair, fallen around her in all directions, might provide her some semblance of retained heat, but none for him.

"Good," her throaty voice returned, "I'm tired of freezing my ass off here." Her legs began moving, but her arms stayed around him.

"And what a fine ass it is, too," Zyke muttered cheerfully, fondling a handful before rising with her.

Together, they faced the others to see them all already on the bed, finishing with introductions. The look Countess had as she spoke to the succubus didn't bode well – not with her grin and not the way her hand examined Karylia's body! The green skinned woman seemed as eager for women as he did, sometimes!

The Snow Witch responded well, though, with her own grin and whispers that made Countess's face light up in delight. Zyke and Andariel wiped the snow off chilled feet before also climbing on, and the only reasonable open space for them was between Rrajhess and Countess.

Zyke laid Andariel down so that he was on the top, and his lusts were already back with a vengeance after the sight of his entire harem together. His entire harem. It was now complete. Six women – seven if he counted Olena as she did want him many nights, though it wasn't the same – together on his bed, by his side, and in his heart. The six women of his harem, to love and cherish, to find comfort and pleasure, to sometimes fight and argue and many times make up.

Already a few were taking up the mantle Ellyia had left behind, and the others were well on their way. Blood Raven, on Karylia's other side; Countess, laughing joyfully as her hand slid down her trim, green stomach towards her burning desires; Aliza and Rrajhess, as close as natural born sisters, so they said, and both having declared a love for him; Andariel, spreading herself open for him as she waited for him to start; and now Karylia, propped up on one arm and grinning as she watched Countess's hand, speaking to Blood Raven in the mean time and the corrupted rogue raising her eyebrows in surprise.

They were his, now. All of them. Just as he was theirs. He had made a harem, a lovely batch of female flesh and charming personalities. The only thing missing was now his whole reason for having one, and he had the strangest urge to cry even as he grinned back down at Andariel.

"I did it, Ellyia," he said so softly none could have heard him. "All this, for you."

xxx

"_They say the desire for adventuring fades with age, but that's a load of bull!" Kehruk laughed as he stoked the fire, the Barbarian still a muscled hulk despite the wrinkles lining his cheeks and eyes and mostly grey hair._

_Zyke smiled at the man, but didn't follow up on his comment. "So you think we will reach the summit by tomorrow?"_

_The man made a loud, "Hmm..." before taking a large bite of his cooked snow hare. Speaking around his food, he said, "The caverns are a tricky bunch, but I think I still got the path down. Leave early, arrive late, I thinks. Aye. Aye. Or leave whenever and camp again and get there whenever you wish the next day."_

"_Tomorrow is best-" Zyke was saying, but he was cut off._

"_We'll set up camp again tomorrow," Ellyia said, sending a narrow-eyed smile at Zyke as if daring him to argue. He bit back his comment, of course, but the thought still occurred._

_He didn't have much time left Outside._

xxx

Finding out that the blue skin was not actually Karylia's true color had been a surprise, come next morning.

Of course, Zyke knew that succubi could change their forms at will, to fit the demands of a to-be-enslaved man, but when everyone was cloaking and figuring out what to do with her, Karylia's blue melted away into a nice flesh color, her horns receded, and both wings folded into her back before somehow molding into her skin. In mere moments, she looked no different than any other human woman, aside from her exceptional beauty with dark blue eyes and raven black hair that sheened blue in light.

Apparently that was her natural skin color, too, if not natural form. Or as natural as a succubi could get, at least. Because she was a Snow Witch, she _chose_ to have the light blue skin as it better blended with snow and ice. It was something all Snow Witches had done since birth, she said, like a tradition, though they could be any color they wished, and the skin he was seeing was the color she was born with.

That left three girls unhooded upon returning to town once they found a cloak for her. Zyke couldn't see the significance of the cloaks besides those that needed to hide demonic looks, but the girls always insisted they all wear them when entering a town – even Aliza, Andariel, and now Karylia. They laughed when he grumbled about the lack of curves and flesh when they wore them.

And so together they went through Zyke's portal back to Harrogath, and after Malah gave a surprising potion that increased natural resistances against the elements – like a demon, except now Zyke had them once he drank it – they made their way to Anya. Nihlathak had escaped Zyke's Bone Prison early in the night, they had found by the succubi Andariel had sent to guard the prison, but it was of no concern to them.

At least, it wasn't until Anya mentioned the Relic of the Ancients, giving Karylia only a passing glance while speaking. Apparently the Ancients were the guards to the Worldstone, and the three of them were the only thing standing between Baal and his goal. With the Relic of the Ancients, a person could enter the Worldstone Keep without having to accept the Ancients' challenge.

And that Relic was in the possession of the Elders, so they alone could check up on the Worldstone. With Nihlathak the only remaining Elder... Baal's path to the Worldstone had been cleared. Time had become very limited, now.

"...I tried to stop Nihlathak," Anya went on to say, "but he imprisoned me within that icy tomb. Nihlathak must be stopped before he dooms the whole world. As much as I'd love to strangle the life out of him, I'm afraid I haven't the strength. You must go to his lair through this portal I've opened. Kill him and bring back the Relic of the Ancients, stop Nihlathak from destroying what we've striven for eons to protect."

True to her word, a portal was opened. A rift, really, with its red glow and ability to be traveled through multiple times. How could so many know that ability when Zykinander had not? He nearly sighed as he said his goodbye to Anya and stepped through.

xxx

"_What do you mean you won't give me the challenge?" Zyke shouted._

_Ellyia's hand went to his arm, squeezing tightly. "Zyke! My Zyke, you must calm yourself. Calm-"_

"_Challenge me, damn you!" Zyke roared over her, "CHALLENGE ME!"_

xxx

Nihlathak's Temple.

The building was grand and showy in all senses of the word, yet with a looming darkness to it as well. Braziers lit a snow covered path, marked by the large stone arches that one could walk through or around, and the heat from the building melted the most of the snow from around it. Dark clouds sprinkled snow, but they were all more prepared now.

Disrobing and gearing up, the most of the girls had new additions that weren't a matter of enchantments. Cloths and furs and been brought for warmth, courtesy of Malah when they had spoken to her. Aliza's dexterous breastplate now had a thick cloth under it, along with leg warmers for her thighs and wrists. Light, but more comfortable than before.

Rrajhess even took some furs to line her armor, taking fur specifically because it reminded her of the Sabre Cat way of wearing the skin of caught prey, like lions and such. Countess refused to compromise warmth for mobility, and she wrapped a thick shawl around herself composed of many furs, almost like a blanket by how it went from around her shoulders to the lower end of her boots. However, she was prepared to simply drop the whole thing to fight, Olena there to hold it during then, but until that time she wanted her warmth. Andariel was of a tougher sort, but even she took a thing of stitched hides that she could tuck her massive breasts into, if only to cover her nipples.

But then there was Blood Raven and Karylia. The Snow Witch seemed happy to prove her name, in nothing more than her thong, gloves, and boots, while Blood Raven simply seemed immune to all elements, despite her hard nipples. In the morning, Karylia had cheerfully bathed and cleaned herself in the Frozen River, while Blood Raven had simply followed, done her thing, and left. The rest, Zyke included, did the slow, spluttering thing of dipping in hands and splashing and generally freezing their bodies to icicles while trying to clean up.

And so with the exception of his gorgeous Blood Raven and topless Karylia, the most of Zyke's harem now had all their assets and curves hidden away in cloths and furs. It was certainly less distracting, but it only made him more inclined to walk between or behind the rogue captain and new succubus.

"So is this just the kind of thing you do adventuring?" Karylia asked, eyes almost sparkling as she looked around. She stood near Andariel, only slight behind and at an angle, by reflex, mainly. "Help the humans on the way of confronting your enemies?"

Andariel grimaced – she still detested the idea of helping mortals – but Zyke nodded and smiled at her (and her breasts). "Mostly."

"In the meantime between the fights that matter," Blood Raven said as she surveyed the snowy fields on either side of the path, "we do this so Zyke, and the rest of us I suppose, can build up the strength needed to win those fights. By fighting through Andariel's legions, Zyke became strong enough to beat her by the time he confronted her. The same could be said of Duriel, and Mephisto. Diablo's legions are stronger, and thus Zyke became strong enough by hacking through them till he reached Diablo. Now we do the same for Baal."

Karylia nodded, and she glanced at Blood Raven through the corner of her eye. "And is that what you did to my sisters to beat Diablo below Tristram?"

Zyke frowned, about to say something, but Blood Raven nodded, "Yes, that is what my rogues and I did. Your sister Snow Witches were formidable fighters, fierce to the end."

Zyke eyed the two, and he saw Karylia smile faintly. "That is good to hear. Thank you." He blew out a relieved sigh. Rrajhess and Aliza ended well despite a rough start, but that wasn't to say things would always end that way.

"Zyke, do you feel them?" Blood Raven asked suddenly as they began to progress forward, towards the Temple.

He nodded, eyes scanning the unblemished snow on either side. "Yes, Necromantic energies, just below the snow."

"There are corpses, but I cannot animate them," Blood Raven mentioned. Putting the two together, it was obvious that the corpses were already animated and merely waiting in ambush.

And then they were reaching through the ground, clawing their way up until a small army surrounded them. Prowling Dead, which were stronger than the Rot Walkers they had seen in the Frozen River, were zombies of fallen Barbarians. Each still carried armor and a massive sword. Zyke was used to zombies of the shambling nature, which these were, but then... they charged.

A charge of surprising speed, steps swift as if they were alive again, and Zyke reacted on instinct. A Bone Prison erupted around them, even as a wide-eyed Andariel was in the process of bringing her large arm up to block the first strike. A Bone Prison around them, instead of the enemies. All eyes turned to Zyke.

He smiled sheepishly from behind his bone helm. "Sorry, wasn't expecting them to be fast and just kind of... reacted." Heavy clacks told them the zombies were trying to cut their way through. "I'm a bit more jumpy without my minions... heh." With that, he called forth a fire golem, and then the walls of bone came crashing down.

Bow shots and javelin thrusts immediately exploded outward into the horde, and Andariel unleashed a wave of poison before clawing her way forward. However, Zyke saw curses not of his doing and a kind he had never seen before appear above the zombie's heads. Suddenly, the arrows that were just imbedding in the zombies were now shattering them, and Andariel's claws went through them like they were parchment.

Intrigued, Zyke studied the effect of the unknown curse while raising his army from their newly dead corpses. While the zombies were much easier to kill, their sword blows were just as devastating, as seen when one charged forward and attempted to cleave Andariel in half. A nasty gash opened up on her hip, and with a roar of pain Andariel's fist crushed that Prowling Dead into the snow.

Karylia gasped her mistress's name, and suddenly blue orbs were shot out of her gloved finger. Not terribly fast, but of perhaps equal speed as Countess firing her bow. Bloodstars, according to Blood Raven. It took about two orbs for each zombie to collapse, but the succubus kept off anything that attempted to get closer to Andariel.

"Andariel!" Zyke shouted forcibly, and he tossed her a rejuvenation potion. At his tone, the Lesser Evil drank without dragging out her distaste for it, and the wound that was moments before oozing thick blood suddenly closed up flawlessly. The look Karylia sent him after that was of overwhelming gratitude, almost surprising him.

Once Zyke had his army up and running again, though, things became easier, and they made it past the fields of zombies and into Nihlathak's Temple... Only to find _more_ Prowling Dead waiting inside, this time led by an enchanted one called Pindleskin.

Zyke suddenly had a bad feeling as to where this was headed, considering Nihlathak practiced the True Arts. It wasn't that these zombies were as annoying or bothersome as... Fallen, but some still had the idea that collapsing wasn't enough and they rose again as if there was a Shaman reviving them, and these seemed to come in large batches... And, dare he believe it, Pindleskin was fire enchanted.

He could almost hear Baal's laugh from here.

Eye twitching, the last zombie fell for good, and Zyke saw that the only real thing inside this so called temple was a set of stairs leading down to something called the Halls of Anguish. It was likely to referring to what he'd feel when he found only Prowling Dead packed from wall to wall all the way to Nihlathak.

The Maiden of Anguish only sniffed at the name, and she was first to head for those stairs, Blood Raven at her side with her bow drawn. Both women seemed to have an urge to lead the group, though perhaps it made sense given one was a Lesser Evil and the other a former captain. Regardless, the view was nice from his end, so he didn't complain.

As he himself approached the stairs with the others, his nose picked up something pleasant. "Ah, the familiar scent of death." Just like home sweet home.

Making their way through the Halls of Anguish, finding mainly only more Prowling Dead and hulking humanoid-bull demons called Night Lords, Karylia seemed to get the hang of adventuring versus the dull guarding or raiding she had done with Baal. Support was key, whether it was through her curses or Andariel's poisons. The idea was to let Zyke's skeletons take the blows while the rest hammered down the enemies. She was more used to plain charging and attacking, like what Andariel did.

From the Halls of Anguish came the Halls of Pain.

"Couldn't he be a bit more creative with his naming?" Zyke muttered as they descended. Normally things like names wouldn't bother him, but after the continuing hordes of zombies and seeing only more waiting on the next floor, he was bitter. These Prowling Dead couldn't just shamble, they had to have that sudden charge combined with powerful swings.

But Zyke reminded himself quickly that even annoying was preferable to deadly, especially when the new demons made their appearance in bursts of kinship. Aliza's Inner Flare had become so common that Zyke had almost forgotten it wasn't normal seeing demons surrounded by lights.

Death Brawlers were something his girls had experience with already, though. Like lizards on two legs with a patch of spikes on their backs, Blood Raven quickly told Zyke about how these would send spikes into the ground that would sprout from under them. The thought of something impaling him from the feet and to up inside his legs didn't appeal in the slightest, and he made sure he was quick footed while dealing with them. The first time he saw the two spikes viciously impale upwards only a few inches from where Blood Raven had been standing, he knew that was the right decision.

Because of those Death Brawlers, Karylia had taken to the air while they fought, and Zyke was again treated to the exotic sight of it as well as how her large breasts bounced with each flap of her wings. Because of the enclosed building, she really only hovered a few feet off the ground, but it was still a pleasant distraction.

Ice Spawn were also new, for Zyke at least, but they were simple demons that only lumbered and swung a club around. Easy prey for them, and Zyke was pleased to experience a power surge in the middle of clearing their way to the next set of stairs – or Nihlathak himself, if they were lucky.

Pulling out his spell book, Zyke blinked when he saw two points waiting for him. Apparently he had forgotten to spend the one from when he had slain Diablo. Both points went into 'Skeleton Mastery,' further increasing his minions' strength yet again. Even his four animations, currently four of those charging zombies, were strengthened by points in there. Already they hit twice as hard as they did before he had reanimated them.

They found a waypoint, strangely, and after activating it they had found another set of stairs, this one leading to Halls of Vaught.

Zyke's minions and animations met the first group of zombies, and once the arrows and javelins and Karylia's Bloodstars brought them down, they found that through could go in four directions. Shrugging, Zyke started for the south entrances, since they were right across from the stairway.

Of course there were more Prowling Dead on the way, however upon entering the chamber, Andariel made a pleased sound. Karylia did too, while Zyke only smiled for them.

"It was true!" a succubus, of the Hell Temptresses, shouted. Black tops and loincloths, of course, but these succubi had brown and red wings sprouting out of their backs, with crimson gloves and boots. "The Matron has truly returned to us!"

"Yes, my daughters, come," Andariel opened her arms for them, but suddenly one of the Hell Temptresses screamed and charged. The others watched, horrified, as their sister attacked their greatest sister – all succubi were daughters of Lilith, Andariel had said, but her place as greatest had them all submitting to her.

A pitying look flashed across the Demon Queen's face, but that was replaced by stone immediately when the Hell Temptress met her. Her massive red claw caught a hold of the succubi by her torso, and in a single motion Andariel crushed her against the wall. A quick death, the only thing she could supply to her warped handmaiden.

Hard eyes searched for any more servants of Baal, yet the others only watched her with the same sad eyes. Andariel looked down to see the blood on her claw, the succubi blood, and she wiped it off on the wall with a red smear. Quieter this this time, she again opened her arms, and the succubi were quick to gather to her.

Zyke watched this with his arm around Countess, her being the closest at the time, but she was hesitant to respond, glancing at the splattered Hell Temptress slumped against the wall. Countess could make cold decisions too, he knew, but she really only understood things through a mind of greed and lust. The heartache the succubi were going through at that, Karylia having gone to join the hug, was beyond Countess, and she seemed almost... lost. For her maturity and age, she was almost a child in things of sympathy and love, corrupted as she had been by nobility and her own acts before truly succumbing to it.

Countess, whom could always comfort him from dark thoughts with her sensuous nature, was the one who needed the rubbed back here, and Zyke did so without her exactly realizing why. But she leaned into him at that, tall enough to rest her head against his. His hand was on the bare, soft skin of her back – her furs given to Olena as it was warm down here – and he rubbed it up and down without any thought of lust, for once.

Nearly half a dozen women pressed against her bosom, with as much beyond that, Andariel spoke to the succubi. "We are here for a disgusting mortal by the name of Nihlathak. Have you seen him?"

They all nodded and were eager to answer. The western wing, surrounded by a large horde of Baal's minions and more succubi. With a dark smile, Andariel told them to slip inside and...

Zyke and the girls waited for a full minute before starting a fast trot into the western wing. The first Death Brawlers and and Ice Spawn didn't even see it coming, and they tore past them and together spilled into a massive chamber just filled with unfriendly. Nihlathak was there too, beady eyes widening in fear when he saw them.

Then, the Elder's eyes narrowed and he shouted, "You have no idea the power you face!"

With the buffer of Zyke's minions, and Andariel spreading a thick wave of poison over the horde, he thought they would have stood a chance regardless. But then, the succubi – nearly two dozen of them lining the walls – screeched and cast curses before firing their Bloodstars, all aimed at Baal's horde instead of Zyke's group.

Nihlathak's eyes widened at the sudden betrayal, and snarling he turned to cast his spells of necromancy. Andariel's dark laugh filled the chamber, echoed by the succubi, when the Elder collapsed suddenly upon spawning more minions, coughing up blood. With a shaky hand, he tried casting Corpse Explosion, and again he coughed up more blood.

Nihlathak's forces were dying fast, and the confused traitor tried one more Corpse Explosion, desperate and not understanding the nature of his affliction. Two succubi were caught up in the blast, splattering in a fiery death, but then Nihlathak breathed his last.

His soul broke free of the body, a teal image clawing up for the Heavens and redemption, but there was to be none of that. All watched as chains lashed up and surrounded the soul, then tugged it down into the ground. Down to the Burning Hells, forever to suffer for his betrayal.

The succubi's curse (called the Bloodstar curse by Diablo's succubi or the Blood Mana curse by those succubi with Baal, though the former was also the name of the red (blue for Karylia) projectile they attacked with), did one of two things. If one had more life than mana, the curse would halve their defense, making them more prone to attacks as seen with the zombies before. However, against someone with more mana than life, as was such with spell casters like Zyke and Nihlathak... For them, each spell cast consumed life instead of mana, in full. If one didn't know that and thought to still cast, like Nihlathak did, it was undoubtedly fatal.

The cost of this corrupted man being put down like a rabid dog was two of Andariel's succubi, charred remains splattered against the chamber's wall. She gave them only a stoney glance before helping Zyke and the others look for the Relic of the Ancients. The remaining succubi, excluding Karylia, huddled together and whispered excitedly, at the blood they just spilled or at Andariel's return.

"It's not here," Countess concluded for them, having the sharpest eye for things of value.

Zyke sighed, running a hand through his hair after removing his bone helm. "Hopefully he hadn't already given it to Baal. Perhaps Anya knows where else it could be." Eyeing the troublesome and dead Elder with distaste, corpse lying in its vomited lifeblood, Zyke muttered, "You were a sad little man, Nihlathak."

Shaking his head, he used his book of town portal to create the blue spiral that led back to Harrogath. He might not know how to create rifts, but with all the scrolls of town portals that demons seemed to have on them, at least he could pretend he could, right? Next thing he knew, Blood Raven could be saying she could also create portals off a spell in her spell book instead of relying on scrolls...

"Spread the word of my return, daughters. Verify that I am here, and that I am here to banish Baal to the Abyss," Andariel was saying to her handmaidens. "Make sure that the warped sisters are put to final rest. I don't wish to see another Emeila." The name of the girl Andariel herself had slain, Zyke was guessing.

The succubi all nodded, some teary eyed and all smiling. If the succubi had been with the Prime Evils from before even the Dark Exile, which had happened _four centuries_ ago, how long had it truly been since they had last seen their Mistress? ...Zyke also wondered how old the average succubus was, too, all things considered.

"And keep quiet about this. Speak only to the other succubi," the greater succubus cautioned. "Baal cannot know of this until it is too late, and I will send a signal for when that time comes. Now go, my daughters. Go and ready yourselves for the slaughter."

More nods and smiles, and then the girls took to the air triumphantly and flapped down the corridors. The great plan had been set into motion, the plan to undermine Baal and decimate his entire legion in a single swoop. Andariel was still the strongest and greatest of the succubi by far, still their mistress as well, but who were they to complain if Baal had desired the succubi as his personal elite guard and thus empowered and strengthened them? That decision would prove his most fatal yet.

If the remaining topless succubus of his harem built to his inflamed lusts, the scene of Andariel's reunion with the others cooled it in place of a warm contentment for the Demon Queen. His hands remained idle on his wand and Zombie Head, eyes on hers when she turned back to him with a pleased smile. Whether it was the resignation to his superiority or the return of her handmaidens, Andariel's harsh shell had fallen, and she seemed generally happier, which Zyke was thrilled to see.

They spent a brief moment deciding whether to spend the time cloaking or having just Zyke and Aliza go to speak with Anya. Knowing the shortness of time, they decided on the latter, and soon it was just the two back at Harrogath.

xxx

"_Perhaps..." Kehruk stated slowly the following night, "Perhaps the challenge of the Ancients is not meant for everyone..."_

xxx

Glad as he was to finally have the rogue back, Zyke walked back to Anya with his arms around her. Stemmed lusts didn't withhold affection, and if anything that seemed even greater. Aliza smiled and leaned into him, her bow slung over her shoulder.

Anya saw the close couple approaching and gave a smile herself, but she was anxious for news on Nihlathak. Once told what they had found, she was dismayed.

The black haired Barbarian girl groaned, "You've stopped Nihlathak, but he didn't have the relic. He must have already given it to Baal. Now Baal will not be tested when he reaches Arreat Summit... Damn Nihlathak... I do thank you for trying. Please allow me to honor your courage by magically inscribing your name onto an item of your choosing... It's the least I can do."

Anya had always been a rather eccentric girl, which was expected of a master alchemist. This idea of a reward was from the heart though, if Zyke knew her true. However, his current armor would be replaced swiftly, already being constantly swapped with things found among Baal's legions.

"Thank you, dear, but if you would, I would like that inscription at a later time," Zyke disclosed with a smile, and Anya smiled back and nodded.

The girl then looked between Zyke and Aliza and raised an eyebrow. "So, Zyke, where did you two meet?" Likely she had heard about Ellyia from Malah and decided it was best not to mention it.

Aliza covered a giggle behind a hand, and Zyke smiled slightly at the memory. "At an encampment of my sisters," Aliza answered with a grin. "We had him at spear-point, thinking he was there as a disguised demon."

Anya's eyebrows rose. "Him, a demon? He is the furthest thing from them I've ever met."

"Oh, I know that now," Aliza waved off reassuringly, smiling as she turned to kiss his jaw once before turning back to Anya. A little burst of gold sparkled around Zyke, Inner Sight lingering. The rogue still smiled among the warning sparkles. "But you'd be surprised."

Standing behind Aliza as he was, Zyke's hand crept down to slowly massage and knead her from behind the loincloth, the act hidden from Anya's eyes. He bit back a grin as red began to light up Aliza's cheeks in a blush, and the rogue tried to stop him while maintaining discretion of it from the Barbarian girl. Zyke only laced his fingers through hers and continued, trapping her hand in place.

Anya smirked lopsidedly at the sight of Zyke's grin and Aliza's blush, even if she didn't know the source. "Well, you two look quiet satisfied together, even in times as dire as these. I wish you luck and happiness in your future, in both your quest and your relationship. Hold onto him, girl; any of those other women your traveling with might try and steal him away."

She was surprised to see both of them laugh at that, but Zyke tried to show they weren't laughing at her. "Sorry, dear, but Aliza here knows she doesn't have to worry about that."

Aliza only giggled harder, her feminine sound bordering a mirthful chuckle. "Too true, my Zyke," Aliza tried to imitate him, but her laughs ruined the effect. She finished to lean back and rest her head against his chest, smiling up at Anya. "He had been a good man and has proven himself more than trustworthy, if strangely so." His chin came on top of her ruby hair, ponytail splayed against his throat. She had resigned herself to his touch, now, and allowed herself to enjoy it, even in plain sight like this.

Anya, hand on her impressive hips, smiled at Aliza's words. "Yes, he was always a good man to his woman." That smile seemed a bit sad. So she did wish to touch the subject of his Amazon, the heart of Zykinander.

"Well, I do wish you two the best," Anya recovered quickly, redoubling her efforts at a smile. "I know you must face the Ancients now without the Relic, and I am sorry for it. Nilathak was a fool and deserves to suffer for an eternity. I know they will accept you this time, though. The fate of our world rests on your shoulders now."

They parted, Zyke's hand reluctantly returning to her armored waist as they moved back towards the portal. Once the Barbarian girl was out of sight, Aliza kissed Zyke and smiled slyly at him. "I'm impressed. You were in one of your moods, and you didn't even start admiring her hips or breasts."

"Why would I do that," Zyke started, kissing her briefly, "when I have the wonderful you right here to truly appreciate? ...And you better be careful, because that sounds like something Countess would say. Next you might be telling me to invite her to our lovemaking."

Aliza turned crimson, but she was laughing at the idea. Her eyes widened with her smile when Zyke's kisses trailed down her neck to suckle a spot right below her right ear – just above Blood Raven's own sweet-spot. "Zyke!" she gasped at him, struggling weakly in his arms.

Aliza was right about him not appreciating Anya's assists, though, he knew. Before, his lusts had been like a uncontrolled wildfire, flames lashing at any and every girl around him. But with his harem complete, he was reining those lusts in again, controlling himself as he once had for Ellyia. Perhaps not reining in, exactly, but more of channeling it. Instead of enveloping every attractive woman he saw, it was a raging inferno reserved for only his girls, strong as ever.

Zyke laughed, his tongue leaving only a wet reminder at Aliza's sweet-spot as he pulled away. Walking with her again, he said, "I honestly don't understand you, my dear. You walk around in that dainty little loincloth, and your armor is cut to simply _display_ your glorious, glorious bosom, yet despite that you just melt at public affection."

"It keeps me mobile," Aliza said defensively, her face and even neck the brilliant scarlet only a redhead could manage. "I'd rather some letch like you stare at my ass than be too hindered to dodge an arrow."

"Mmmm, and a fine ass it is to stare at," Zyke hummed, and Aliza's red face buried into his armor in embarrassed and amused exasperation.

Before the portal, Aliza stopped them just before entering. "Zyke..."

He turned to her, yet before he could ask what, her lips crashed against his. Zyke's toes curled at the passion behind it, mind fogging temporarily. His arms were around her lithe body, and hers around him.

All that where anyone could see them in Harrogath, and when they separated Zyke beamed a smile at her through his daze. She was blushing again, but she had still done it. With his arms around her, Zyke had to wonder when the dark would next fall. He kissed her again before stepping with her through the portal.

xxx

_At sunrise, both Zyke and Ellyia awoke as they usually did._

_However, when Ellyia tried to slip out of bed to return her armor, Zyke caught her wrist and pulled her back to him. Her blond hair was beautifully disarrayed as she struggled playfully in his grasp, and his arms came around her to hold her tight. "My Zyke, the morning is for hunting, not pleasure!"_

_Green eyes steady on hers, Zyke said, "I know." Ellyia struggled again, but then Zyke rolled her so she was on top of him and still unable to move. She sighed, blowing a blond strand away from her blue eyes to stare at him._

"_Then what are you doing?"_

_Her lovely bust against his chest, Zyke smiled at her, "Staying comfortable while thinking."_

_Arms going under his, Ellyia pulled herself forward, creating friction over their entire fronts, until her face was right in his. "And what are you thinking about that is making my resolve slowly crumble?"_

_Zyke took a deep breath and smiled at her. A forced smile. "Where to go next."_

xxx

Plated Rrajhess wanted to join him and Aliza, and suddenly his only connection to the rogue was her hand as the Sabre Cat inserted herself between them, pecking either of their cheeks and wrapping her tail around him while her arms took them both. He deposited Aliza's hand around Rrajhess's waist as his left arm enveloped the both of them. Both were slight girls, and when comfortably squeezed together like that, Rrajhess fit along his upper arm while Aliza's back rested against his forearm.

"So news on Baal?" Blood Raven asked, crimson eyes glancing at his free arm yet not moving to occupy it.

Zyke winced, reminded of the Relic of the Ancients. "If Nihlathak didn't have it, then Baal must. We must move up to Arreat Summit and fight the Ancients before we can proceed to stop the Lord of Destruction."

"I can take us as far as the Crystalline Passage," Karylia offered, before her wings stiffened and her dark eyes glanced at Andariel to see if she overstepped. When the Lesser Evil only stared patiently at her, the blue succubus continued, "I found the waypoint for it just before I was stationed at the Frozen River."

Zyke smiled appreciatively at her. "I might be able to guide us from there, and even if I've forgotten the exact way I at least remember the areas enough to know if we are on track."

Plan set, they began to move back to the Halls of Pain, where they had found that other waypoint.

As they moved, Zyke listened to Rrajhess and Aliza. "I rrreally am glad to see you back to normal, Fleshling. It pained me to see you so cold on the Hunt, and I missed yourrr body when mating."

Aliza smiled at that, her arm holding Rrajhess closely. "Forgive me, sister. I really didn't... I..." The smile faltered, and suddenly Rrajhess leaned in to kiss her, so she didn't have to finish. The sight was quite arousing, too.

A soft body suddenly wrapped around Zyke on the right side. At first he thought it was Countess, but when he turned to her, instead of green skin he saw blue. Karylia and her fantastic body, but currently her face was serious and staring forward even with how she was pressed into him.

"While you were gone," she said without looking at him, "the Matron told me that..." Still not looking at him, she licked her lips. "Told me that you actually care for your harem beyond sex. She said that you promised to protect everyone, with your own life if it came to it. I... find that hard to believe, but I remember the potion you gave her in that battle, getting her to drink it despite her pride."

The two on his left had stopped talking to stare at her too, and they began to ascend the stairs up to the Halls of Pain. Zyke smiled softly at her, yet just before he could speak he noticed the effect the stairs were having on her unrestrained breasts. By the time they reached the top and his attention was back to the matter, she was continuing.

"Diablo and Baal both never cared about us except that we might kill someone stupid enough to go after them - oh, forgive me; you may punish me for that – that is what a harem was. Enslave the man or become his useless guard. Before being sent to Diablo, I knew that harems were for solely pleasing the master, and I had planned on using my Arts for that.

"Never did... _affection_ come into it. Mortal men have wives that they supposedly 'love' yet are willing to leave for us, so I never took that seriously, but..."

"You wish to know if I actually care about you? Or are you are surprised that I do?" The succubus only nodded, biting a lip as she finally met his gaze then looked away again. Zyke smiled, leaning to kiss her cheek so that she turned back to him. "Of course I care. I don't think I could bear losing any of my harem, and even if you perished this moment I would mourn already, despite barely knowing you."

Zyke tightened his arms around the girls as they echoed down down dark halls, knowing the other three were listening as well. "If I don't fight for you and protect you, that chances losing one of you, so I will fight to the best of my abilities, against the High Heavens or the Burning Hells, to keep every one of you safe.

"Love, you asked? It starts slow for each of you, but yes, I love. I love and lust all of you, a net of affection that had tightened over my heart. I want the pleasure, yes I do, and I want your wonderful bodies, but I also want the women themselves, the minds and the mouths. I can't explain love, if that's what you want, but I know what it is, and what I feel for you. The girls around you, I love all of them. Yourself, even, has planted a seed in my heart that will grow into it as well."

Love was always easier to explain in his stories, Zyke knew, where it was the warm feeling inside and the yearning for the maiden. No bard actually spoke of what that hero felt after he had the woman, only gave enough so that the audience had their romance. The real thing, the net over his heart, that was as layered and tangled and confusing as the jungles of Kurast. Love whom and lust whom, with both being passed between all the women.

"Ourrr mate loves all of us," Rrajhes grinned at the other woman. "That is what it means forrr him to have a Prrride – a harrrem. That is a rrreal Prrride."

Karylia nodded slowly, and it turned out that during their talking they had reached the waypoint.

Zyke laughed when hands came around him automatically, ready for his inevitable sickness. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Then, the destination was selected and they were whisked away. Zyke's stomach vanished in a single moment, and his mind and vision spun. It was over fast, but the effects stayed and bile tried to rise up his throat.

The hands remained firm on him when he was about to stagger, and a few eyes were rolled when he grinned sheepishly at them. Then, he looked around to see himself at the Crystalline Passage.

Icy floor and paths carved through the snow in tunnels, with white and soft blue in all directions. Karylia really did blend well, here. Torches were lit, signaling that there were demons here as well. Nothing overwhelmingly powerful though, like say a vengeful Prime Evil.

It was a long way from the Crystalline Passage to the Ancients' Way - the last cavern before the summit – so Zyke knew Blood Raven would be satisfied come actually reaching the Ancients in matters of getting strong enough. Zyke decided to set camp up somewhere in these frozen caves. Nihlathak had taken most of their day away, and if stopping Baal was something that was supposed to happen with only seconds remaining, the world was going to be sorely disappointed. Slow advancement through the legions, with plenty of rest and safely acquiring the surges of power – that was how they did things.

Fortunately, that decision was reinforced when they first came across more of Andariel's succubi. They had news for their Matron. Baal had heard that his brothers' killer had come and that the killer was seeking him, so the Lord of Destruction was waiting for that man just before the entrance to the Worldstone Chamber, desiring nothing more than the death of the killer. If he was waiting for them, that gave them time.

Baal's legions besides succubi were there and were slaughtered, as well as the natural inhabiting beasts known as Snow Drifters, a type of Abominable Snowmen. Those enraged beasts were just as powerful as Baal's hordes, shaggy forms of bulky muscle, nearly brushing the ceiling with their heads.

Zyke managed to heal a broken arm with an invigorating power surge, bringing him to the thirty-forth level and giving him a ninth point in 'Skeleton Mastery.' It was shortly after that they found a hidden niche that turned out to lead to a spacious, one-entrance den.

Olena set to work at unraveling their sleep rolls and pressing them together, starting the construction of their make-shift bed, and Karylia attempted joining her before Andariel stopped her with a large arm that became smaller as she turned into the image of a human. The Lesser Evil smirked, and with a hand on either of the succubus's shoulders she backed Karylia up until her back and folded wings pressed against Zyke.

"In this harem, you are no longer my servant. You will call me Andariel, or 'Andy' when near mortals. Here, we are equals. We are both the 'servants' of Lord Zyke, and unless he orders you to behave as a common handmaiden, you best only concern yourself with yourself and him."

"Y-Yes, Matron." A raised eyebrow, then, "Yes, An-Andariel."

"Better," Andariel cooed, and her now human hands glided softly down Karylia's arms until they reached her gloves, and she tugged them off. "Now strip for your master."

Every night, the most beautiful thing Zyke could imagine. Different women, different personalities, different bodies; all his, in his heart and for his touch. It was a two-way road, though, as it was his 'duty' to keep their own demonic lusts satisfied, and that by no means meant a single release for any of them save Andariel, and what it took to get that from just her was burdensome.

Quiet possibly the best duty a man could ask for, Zyke thought as Countess and Rrajhess each took a hand and led him to the bed, velvetly furred and sensuously curved. With two succubus to enhance the experience, Zyke knew he was in for a night that made the whole bleak of his quest worth it.

xxx

"_We can go wherever we want," Ellyia drawled softly, head dipping down to begin kissing his neck. "Why would – that – bother – you?" she asked between kisses._

"_Because there are so many places I want to go with you – will go with you," Zyke tried answering, but her kisses added to his lusts and his hands around her began to wander. "The tomb of... King Angiur! the Caverns of Slow-Life, to find the Touch Blossom, the rumored underwater city of Altarine, the... the... Mmm!" His lips went to hers, forcing away the list in his mind._

_Her body was so fantastic, so wonderful. The pleasure of her filled him, but he forced the last words out as they started, "So many places... but I must return to the Necropolis by month's end."_

xxx

Pale and lean Olena of all people was on top of Zyke when he woke the next morning, her having asked last.

Covering him and the corrupted rogue, though, was the leathery and ribbed wing of Karylia, soft and warm to the touch. Zyke had no problem with Olena, still finding her a dark kind of cute, but his heart went to the woman currently trying to hold the both of them, Countess's gorgeous sleeping face buried between his chest and Olena's smallish – when compared to the others – athletic breasts.

The warmth of Olena and Countess and Blood Raven, to his right, in addition to Karylia's wing over them, all so wonderfully combined and heated them through the snowy colds, despite their nakedness under the many blankets. Really wishing he had paid more attention, he tried sneaking out of bed, but his movements against her wing woke Karylia in addition to Andariel simply knowing. Olena was left to snuggle against Countess, but Blood Raven slipped out of bed the same time he did.

So he, her, and the two succubi were the only ones awake at the moment, him shivering in the cold. Then, with mischievous looks, the girls took note of his morning problem, and Karylia surrounded him with her warm wings while Andariel and Blood Raven cured him of it, Andariel only joining him beneath the wings and performing her deep tissue massage along the muscles of his chest, abs, and back.

Satisfied, they all huddled together and spoke quietly while waiting for the others to wake. During that time, when just stroking a warm wing for the velvety feel, Zyke found that Karylia had a certain sensitivity to them, humming softly. Not just any humming, but a rather entrancing song that they all quieted to listen to. The succubus had a wonderful humming voice, with likely a singing voice to match.

Then Aliza and Rrajhess woke, whomever was first always woke the other, and joined them. Her wings could only stretch so far, but Karyla included as many as she could in the enveloping warmth. Blood Raven and Andariel were shoulder to shoulder, kneeling at the gap, both claiming they were perfectly comfortable there against the cold. The rest were completely surrounded by the warm darkness created by the leathery shelter.

"If I'm not going to far, I would like to hear more about your pasts," Karylia's smooth voice requested softly.

With his back resting against her wing and Aliza on his lap with Rrajhess on hers – the two were inseparable – Zyke realized that despite their closeness, lasting companionship, and established trust, he and the girls hadn't ever really delved into each others' backgrounds before. He himself had always tried to dodge things that referenced to his shattered past, and what he knew of the others was rather limited to relativity to their unified goal, such as Tristram and Andariel's entrance to Sanctuary, in addition to the stories he knew.

"I was borrrn of the Sabrrre Prrride clan," Rrajhess purred suddenly. "We have always lived in the jungles of Kehjistan, and we often trrraded the left overrrs of ourrr hunts with the nearrrby humans. My motherrr was Prrride Prrriestess until she took a mate, my fatherrr, and Sarrine became the prrriestess. I had thrrree co-motherrrs too, all of them Night Tigerrrs. As had been common then, my fatherrr was a fleshling as no male Sabre Cat has everrr been borrrn."

Rrajhess purred and rubbed her back against Aliza's large breasts, no doubt the word making her think of her. "Because of my motherrr, I was to be the next Prrride Prrriestess afterrr Sarrine, but durrring my firrrst Moon Hunt of age, I took parrrt in the pleasurrre sacrrrifice. That instead made me Firrrst, the leaderrr of the Prrride next to the prrriestess and also the firrrst to give sacrrrifice.

"I had no rrreal plans but the continuation of my Prrride and a mate. However, half a Cycle beforrre you came... something passed thrrrough ourrr jungles. I don't know what it was, but it made us go west, overrr the ocean to the deserrrts of Lut Golein. We became serrrvants of Durrriel and just continued ourrr lives, but then we caught Zyke durrring a Moon Hunt. Afterrr finding only many demonic Marrrauderrrs, we found something as satisfying as a fleshling yet not one themselves. He is of my clan, I could tell. Feel it inside." She purred deep in her throat like a cat, the pads of her front claws stroking Zyke's legs. "As Firrrst, I took my choice as a mate, and upon finding that he was unable to stay with us, I left with him."

Zyke's arms around both girls ended on Rrajhess's soft stomach, sleek fur under his fingers as he rubbed her up and down. Aliza's arms were there too, and after Rrajhess, the rogue spoke, "I lived in the Monastery my whole life. I trained there, slept there, ate there. Me and my sisters, all of us together in that standing haven of our sisterhood. I remember the many outsiders who came to us, always telling wild stories of the lands far away.

"Those stories inspired me to become a Mercenary, so I could travel to those strange lands and get paid doing it. Captain Blood Raven trained me from thirteen to twenty, the youngest and best captain of our Monastery in history. But that was when news of Tristram reached us, of the demons and horrors to be found there. Blood Raven left with the more experienced rogues, and I was left behind. I remember watching you leave, Captain, the first time I had ever seen a force of us actually marching to a battle.

"You came back, eventually, and the remaining rogues who went with you all returned with those fantastic weapons and armor that had even Charsi impressed. I remember seeing you though, Captain, eyes like stone as if you were still fighting. For two weeks you didn't leave your room, barely to eat and drink. I worried for you; we all did..."

Aliza sighed. "And then the Dark Wanderer came, the Warrior according to you. Our tavern burning to the ground, men butchered and the only survivor gone mad about demons and hellspawn. You vanished that day, Captain. No one knew were you went, but we never had time to wonder.

"Andariel here, you came... Forgive me if I'm still bitter, but you are a monster for what you did to my ancestral home. You earn your title, Maiden of Anguish, Demon Queen." Angry and resentful, but then that seemed to bleed out of her with another sigh. "I expect no apologies, and I wouldn't accept one if you did. Seeing you humbled by Zyke is my only comfort at times, however, I do not deny a... pleasure at having you on our side for this journey to slay the Prime Evils. Having Blood Raven, even corrupted, back is a joy, and you are a respectable ally in addition to a fierce enemy, Andariel."

So Aliza was hiding more darkness than her blushes and giggles revealed. Strange, it seemed as if she would have been a likely candidate for corruption. But then, for everything to have been hidden for so long, likely she was remarkably skilled at controlling it. Zyke's hands glided off Rrajhess to caress Aliza, and the rogue leaned into him.

There was a hesitation among the demons. Some eyes drifted to Zyke while others drifted to them, roughly shaded outlines, none of them willing to give up their own inner darkness. Blood Raven was first to relent, her appealing figure framed by the dim, flickering torchlight of outside, her glowing red eyes the only thing visible.

"My life as a rogue and my life now are entirely separate," she started, "but I will tell of myself when I was Blood Raven, captain of the rogues. Like the rest, I was born and raised in our Monastery. I... liked the bow. A lot. I practiced with it every day since I was five, when I could first manage the practice shortbow. While at the ranges, I always spoke with the other rogues, particularly the veterans. I memorized their battles, the strategies that they used whether they won or lost...

"I joined the older... sisters in their parties by thirteen, and I was made captain at fifteen when Captain Tylena fell to a corrupted mage, in a mission to assist Assassins in a hunting. Instead of continuing in parties, I was assigned to train the other rogues at the Monastery, like Aliza here. At twenty-two, Tristram happened..." Blood Raven trailed off, obviously reminiscing. "Battle there was unlike what we went through here. The Church... each level we descended only brought more of Diablo's hordes, stronger spawn, and we lost sisters each time we advanced. The Summoner and the Warrior, together we fought through the catacombs and the caves, until we reached were Hell was touching Sanctuary. Deeper still, into his Lair.

"In that time, I admit I had come to love the Warrior. In the beginning, at least. The more we descended, though, the darker things became. Rifts between us, madness among my rogues... Reaching Diablo himself was a relief, but the remainder of his legions attacked when the Warrior confronted him.

"Summoner and I held off those forces, and I lost around half of my rogues in that fight. But the Warrior had won, we found. Diablo's soulstone... We couldn't destroy it. We knew we couldn't. He had no choice, he said. The Warrior inserted it into his forehead, intending to wrestle against Diablo until the end. He lost, though, and fast.

"The corruption of that stone had affected all of us by then, of course. Only a matter of weeks before it was all over. Diablo beat the Warrior, and the Monastery was lost. Andariel finished what Diablo had started with me, and I... submitted to the darkness. You know the rest."

Quiet followed, but no bitterness or regret had entered her voice. There wasn't anything she needed comforting for; it was just a simple sequence of her life.

It was amazing to Zyke how warm that confine could be while surrounded by ice and below freezing air, but his mind was focused on the conversations. Only brief tellings of their histories, with nothing truly defining about them in themselves. Dare he contribute his own? Even walking that careful line, dare he speak of Zykinander as if he and that dead man were the same?

"Any touching stories of the birth and life of Andariel?" Zyke asked, trying to pull attention away from his own.

The woman huffed a laugh. "Touching in the way of a path forged of blood, fire, and pleasure. My own history is well beyond the lifespans of you mortals, and it is filled with only slaughter and anguish. You would not like hearing it."

"What about you, Lord Zyke?" Karylia asked, having taken up the title Andariel had given him. She herself already knew her mistress's story, the most of it, likely. "I'm sure yours is the most fascinating of all."

Silence in the dark as all turned attention to him. They all followed him, they all were of his harem, yet none knew the man behind the storyteller. Though, because of Blood Raven, they were beginning to understand. Zyke laughed dismissively. "I tell enough stories without adding my own. I'm a bard, born in Caldeum. That's all you need to know."

While they stewed with his deflecting answer, Zyke said, "You know, I bet those Snow Drifters would make a fine meal. I, for one, am tired of roughing it with those health pots." A few like Rrajhess and Aliza didn't hesitate in groaning about the thought of meat, and even Andariel and Blood Raven voiced their desire for it. "If we can get a nice fire and a good meal, I'll continue where we left off with Ellyia and Rednanikyz."

"Who are they?" Karylia asked, and working off each other, Aliza and Rrajhess began filling her in.

Blood Raven turned to Zyke while they spoke. "I will go retrieve a fresh Snow Drifter." Then, she stood from her kneel and backed out of the wings, leaving a gap filling with cold air.

Kissing both Aliza and Rrajhess on the cheek, not that they seemed to notice with their excited retelling, Zyke lifted them off his lap and followed Blood Raven out. Karylia's wings closed behind him entirely to fully include Andariel in the warmth now.

Cold air bombarded Zyke, immediately prickling his skin with goosebumps, muscles wrought of the adventure beginning to shiver. Like in a forge, when white-hot steel is dipped into water, Zyke's slightly diminished lusts suddenly hissed and spat as the cold tried quenching them. But the sight of the toned, pale Blood Raven retrieving her garments and clothing herself, tucking full breasts snugly into her cleavage-revealing top before doing the straps of her shoulder pad, was like trying to boil that water when dipping the sword in.

"Stay out here long and you might catch hypothermia," Blood Raven cautioned, not even looking at him as she strung her bow and slung a quiver over her shoulder.

"Rrajhess would be happy to cure that with a thawing potion," Zyke cracked, stepping forward to envelope her in a hug when she was done. Her front was warm against him – the chilled cloth just starting to heat from her – but the back was as cold as the icy shoulder pad his head rested against when he kissed her neck.

Stiff for only a moment, Blood Raven untensed like the easing of a bow string – the end result still taut – and returned the gesture. "Be safe out there," he whispered. "I'll go with you if you want."

Her arms around his waist tightened until it hurt, crushing him in her grip as her flaming eyes bore into his. Just as Zyke was about to ask what she was doing, she stopped, and he took a deep breath in relief. "Don't forget who I am, fool, and I have only grown stronger since we first met. I killed my first Gargantuan at nine, and these are not much different."

"Of course," Zyke said quickly, with a strained smiled, and she eyed him for a moment longer before kissing him on the lips. Warmth filled Zyke, unfortunately not on the outside against the cold, and he returned it happily. Perhaps he was showing favoritism – though Ellyia said that was allowed as his tastes and moods would change constantly with time – but he still though Blood Raven's face the most beautiful, pale and wonderful and perfect, with the long scar on her left cheek being the tiniest advantage she had over the others.

The smile that tugged on that scar when she pulled back had Zyke lean forward to kiss her again. She turned her head and pushed him back, but the smile widened. "If you don't stop, I won't be able to get the food."

With a sigh, fighting back a quick retort, Zyke allowed her to step away, and he watched, shivering, as she trotted away, through the single crevice leading to and from their snowy den. Ah, the remarkable loincloth...

Near freezing in his skin, Zyke turned back to the others. The dim torchlight defined Karylia's bare back and rump, with orange flickers off the small structure her black wings made when folded forward. He could hear the animated whispers still going inside. He glanced at the other end of the bed, and he saw how Countess and Olena were clutching each other tightly for warmth without the others there, giving slight tremors in their sleep.

Knowing the former, she would invoke the wonderful second condition upon waking, as she had nearly every morning. Her lusts were eternal, he knew. Olena, that cruel amusement faint on even her sleeping face, was almost easy to overlook now, as if she truly was just a handmaiden. She had changed to fit her role, clumsy as she was with inexperience, and even though her pouts and grins and excitable nature were still there, he knew he didn't feel for her more than she was – not like what he felt for the others.

Hunching cold shoulders against the freezing air, Zyke went to the two sleepers and slipped back under the remaining warmth of the covers, behind Countess. His arms came up around her to hold her from behind, but the moment he touched her, the green woman's eyes shot open and she screamed.

Karylia's wings whipped back behind her, exposing the three other girls and allowing them to see what was going on. Startled eyes stared out for the source, Rrajhess having rolled off Aliza's laps to all fours, as if she were to pounce, and Andariel had a hand curved like a claw, ready for enemies.

They found a laughing Zyke holding a groaning Countess, the latter complaining about how cold his skin was. Olena had awakened at the shout, and her own red eyes were wide as she stared at her mistress. Shaking their heads, Andariel had Karylia cover them again with her wings. The succubus was quick to obey, not yet used to her mistress... not being her mistress any more.

Countess had turned Olena to where the former rogue had her back to her, fitting curve into curve the same way she was pressed into Zyke. For warmth, likely, yet Zyke wouldn't put it past her to simply want to be between a naked man _and_ a woman. Strange tastes, warped by her time isolated in the ruins of her fallen tower.

Her back was soft and smooth against him, and warm to his chilled body. As former nobility, she was always very tidy and perfect in appearance. However, for some reason by the time morning came by, her once neatly swept back raven hair always became a tangled mess. With the help of Olena, though, Countess always managed to tame it before they set out.

Right now Zyke had that knotted mass grasping for his face, but he easily pulled it away and began kissing her soft neck. Countess made a sound when he did. "Even your lips are cold! What's the matter with you?"

Zyke chuckled and decided to just hold her, burying his face in her wild mane. She used some herbal elixir to make it smell faintly of exotic flowers. Likely something she had found in Lut Gholein and still had left over. This morning, apparently, she didn't wish for any satisfaction for her desires, but he was content just holding her for now while waiting for Blood Raven.

Oh, Baal was still a threat out there, but they had time to enjoy their mornings before going after him. They still had a distance to travel, Ancients to fight, plans to enact, and a Worldstone to save before they could defeat Baal, but these thoughts, including the one warning of how Baal was now fused with Tal Rasha, the greatest mage ever to have existed, all melted away from him as Countess filled his thoughts.

Just her presence had that effect, sometimes.

"Blood Raven is bringing us a real meal for once," Zyke muttered to her, smiling when she shifted slightly against him. He relished the feel of her, from head to everything below, all pressed against him.

"I thought it was the man's job to bring the food to the table," Countess remarked jokingly, her sleepiness obvious in her voice.

Zyke laugh softly. "And last I checked it was a man's job to satisfy the woman."

Countess made a sound in her throat as she tightened her hold around the lean Olena. "It's not my fault you were busy with the new girl."

One arm around her middle and the other tracing circles on her shoulder and neck, Zyke was left smiling. "I suppose. You know, I was thinking of something. When this is all over, you mentioned we would live in another palace... Did you have any place in mind?"

"Hmm." Only the more positive thoughts went between them, of pleasurable futures and things touching luxuries. "I knew a few places near where I lived before my tower went down, abandoned castles and citadels and such, but I find myself liking the exotic lands too. Anywhere I can appreciate topless succubi will do."

His mouth found the back of her neck again, her hair brushed out of the way. "Once we finish Baal, likely Andariel will leave with her handmaidens. Your eye-candy will have to be found outside the walls, unless you can find your own scandalous serving girls."

"It'll be a shame to see them go," Countess sighed. "But I suppose that makes sense. Lovely Karylia might stay, though. You need your colorful harem, after all, and blue is a must." She hugged Olena to her chest as she thought, like the poor rogue was a child's favorite sleeping-doll. "Perhaps the land of the Sabre Cats? The more native ones might feel restricted by tops. Four breasts cannot be comfortable to manage... Well, I find it very comfortable to 'manage' Rrajhess's, but actually having them might be burdensome."

"I've met men less lascivious than you," Zyke laughed.

Countess shifted against him again with a shrug. "Some girls want flowers to stare at, others want statues. Myself, I enjoy the fruits of flesh. That, and piles of sparkling gold and enchanted goods. Preferably the both together."

"...Do you have any idea how glad I am to have you?"

Countess laughed, pleasantly shifting against him again. "Birds of a feather, _master._ We both can appreciate the female body, and our lusts are like twin mountains."

"True enough, I suppose," Zyke muttered as his lips kissed her warm neck again. "But when we agreed on the second condition, never did I think I would come to love you."

She went rigid against him. "Love? You are mistaken. Lust. You love my body, love the pleasure it can give you while you please me. Everything between us is lust. Only lust."

"Oh, I lust for you," Zyke affirmed as he kissed her again and let his free hand drag a finger down her back a bit, watching her flesh respond to it. "I certainly do, but I also love you, the woman known as just Countess."

"No, master-"

"Oh yes. Understand that my love for you is different than what I feel for say Blood Raven, but it is just as intense. A passionate love, a more primal love just smothered in blissful comfort. Blood Raven is a... companionate love, but my own lusts extends to both of you, if only more obvious with yourself." Zyke noticed the way her back trembled slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"...I just wanted a man to enjoy my body," Countess said so softly Zyke had to strain to hear. It sounded like a... confession? "I wanted to see the lust in his eyes just from looking at my beauty, a man who could also satisfy my own lusts. You became that man, and I was content. But somehow, you became more. Only you... Only you could enjoy my body. That's all I wanted, then. That's all I want, but I couldn't see why. I don't love. I don't want to be loved... I... just want you."

Zyke lifted himself on one arm to spy her face. There were tears there, gleaming fainting in the light. He bent down to kiss her cheek, tasting the salty trail. "There's nothing wrong with loving, Countess. It just means you can enjoy things more, when you love someone." More tears, and she made a sound like a whimper. He shushed her softly, kissing her again. She was like a child in some ways, he was reminded.

"It's okay, my Countess. It's okay to love me. I'm yours. I do love your beauty, and your body, and even the woman inside. I enjoy all of you. You can love me, just like I love you."

"Why?" Countess asked thickly. "Why can I love you? I don't love."

Zyke knew he had to be tender with her, knew how vulnerable she was for such an isolated girl. He kissed her lips to buy time. "Your lusts, my Countess, are great. Your greed, too, as well as your desire of bloodshed. You are corrupted, without a doubt. But you are a corrupted _woman_, and any woman can love, even if those human emotions are buried behind that wall of lust. You can love; don't hide from it. I love you, my Countess."

Her hold on Olena was tight in the grips of her emotions, and Countess craned her head up to hold his next kiss when he tried to pull back. More tears streaked her face, confused and strangely hopeful. The poor woman, for all her age, had lived in a bubble inside her tower, and now things she never could have experienced were coming to her.

"But if you love me..." she tried but couldn't finish.

Zyke thought he understood. "Your beauty is stunning, my Countess, and nothing pleases me more than watching you from behind for just peaks of your wonderful flesh. That loincloth has become my eyes' bane. I lust for your body constantly, and that has only grown since I first met you. My love only builds my lust for you."

Red eyes glowing like embers seemed to turn liquid with tears, and Countess's smile slowly curved her full, fantastic lips until she was beaming up at him. She released Olena only to wrap her arms around him tightly, and she slammed those plush lips against his in a passionate kiss.

She was of the predominately lusted girls of his harem, with Andariel and now Karylia, as opposed to the predominantly loved girls like Blood Raven, Rrajhess, and Aliza. However, predominantly meant nothing, considering that it was all just lust derived of love and vice versa, and in that kiss, despite the nakedness and the lusts, both only put as much love as they could in that kiss, to prove that it was true.

For a long time, Zyke was on top of her, breasts against his chest and groins together, yet only thoughts of love in his head. Then, Countess, in the high bliss of the acceptance, added in her lusts, moving to experience the pleasure of both feelings at once. It was obvious where it was heading, but then a voice broke in.

"I found one," Blood Raven mentioned, dragging a Snow Drifter the rest of the way in, arrows still imbedded in its skull.

Zyke saw her and then smiled back down at Countess. The equally gorgeous green woman was nearly radiating as she smiled back, hair still in an adorable tangle. He moved to rise and help her rise too, but then Countess grabbed him by the head for a final kiss that had his whole body tense and shiver before she released him, and he collapsed in a daze, to her amusement.

"I love you too, master," she said as she moved out of his weak hold and rose. "It is still mainly lust, but I feel the love in it too, I think."

Zyke could only nod dumbly. His whole body felt tingly, and his eyes latched onto her curvacious and nude frame as she quickly retrieved her clothes and bundles of fur. It took considerable effort from a now robed Olena, with the thigh slits and low-cut top, to get him to rise and follow.

xxx

"_...What?"_

"_My five years are up, and I must return permanently to the Necropolis... But I don't want to return. I want to stay Outside and explore the world's mysteries with you. I want to marry you and have children with you. I want to have a harem with you, too. Call me greedy for wanting too much, but I can't have all that if I go back, even if you go with me."_

"_My Zyke, to be with you, I'd go to the Burning Hells. If you must, then we can get married there. We can have our children... Oh, Zyke, I want children too! I love you so, and we can have our harem at your Necropolis. Surely there will be a woman or two who would join us."_

_Zyke wanted to accept. He wanted to just go back with her, to live out their lives in the Necropolis together, peacefully. But she wouldn't be happy like that, he knew she wouldn't. She needed the grass and the open, the sun and the smells. She needed adventure, and she needed them with him._

_And he couldn't afford _them _finding the corruption within him.  
_

"_We can run, my Ellyia. We can stay Outside and run."_

xxx

They had a most satisfying breakfast, Countess and Blood Raven on either side of Zyke, and he recited another grand tale from the lives of Ellyia and Rednanikyz. The girls were quieter and more thoughtful at his words, now, as they now were able to connect the tale to Zykinander's past.

Countess practically stuck herself to his side after that, eyes full of warmth as she held and spoke with him. She was an intelligent woman, he had known since he first met her, and she understood clearly what he had opened her eyes to. It was a change in her, yet when she leaned in and whispered raunchily about Andariel when the Lesser Evil returned to her true form and was sliding on the plate, Zyke knew she hadn't changed much beyond her usual self.

They set out like that, her acting like the lady she was on his arm, gliding smoothly enough to make him seem ungraceful, affectionate with a regal bearing and covered in her furs. Just as sensuous, with the same light and easy presence about her, yet now there was that unhidden joy in her eyes when she laughed and looked at him.

Through the rest of the Crystalline Passage they went, most of the succubi gone with news of Andariel. They came to the Glacial Trail, the next set of caverns. More of Baal's legions met them, stronger and fiercer.

Zyke had a power surge there, after wandering through the Drifter Cavern to find it the wrong way and returning. He chose an eighth point in Raise Skeleton, making them stronger if not increasing the total number from five skeleton warriors. Then, Countess recovered her furs from Olena and returned to his arm, not that he minded in the slightest, though the thick furs reduced the effects of his groping.

The others very clearly noticed the change in Countess and Zyke, but they didn't question it. Rrajhess did joke that Countess had drank a thawing potion, though, to explain her increased activity with Zyke.

Through wandering, they found a waypoint Zyke didn't remember being there before. Then, they continued to hack and slash their way to the next area.

That came in the form of a iced slope upwards instead of the Drifter Cavern's down. They ascended, finding themselves out of the ground and on the slopes of the Frozen Tundra. The sun was already almost to the horizon, casting everything in deep shadows past the remaining thick clouds that seemed to be massing to the south.

Countess's loving enthusiasm had lowered to where she no longer was on his arm at all moments, but she still sent him warm smiles whenever their eyes met. Zyke was happy to see her happy, though he admitted he was surprised – not unpleasantly - by the intensity Countess had taken things. He loved her, and he was thrilled to hear she loved him too, but it was as if they had never seen each other before by how she was acting.

The next waypoint was close to where the Glacial Trail had deposited them, thankfully. However, when looking at the failing light and seeing the fortified walls and towers of Baal's legions ahead of them, all of it crawling thickly with tricky monsters that had already proved bothersome upon their entrance, they decided to wait until the next day to continue. Catapults bombarding them remorselessly with elemental spheres had them retreat through the waypoint back to the Glacial Trail.

A pair of champion Abominable corpses were near the waypoint, and Andariel easily grabbed one for them to have for dinner. Karylia tried to take over the task for her, but one look had the Snow Witch blush and retreat. Finding an agreeable corner free of corpses and blood, as well as out of sight, they decided to set up camp again.

Olena made the bed while Blood Raven and Aliza made the fire, the rogue captain returning to the Frozen Tundra to quickly gather more wood from the leaf-stripped trees. For the second time in too long, they had a real meal - tough Abominable Snowmen flesh, but still not a healing potion.

By the time Zyke finished his story of the night, 'Ellyia's' solo slaying of the Demon Brothers in Xiansai and 'Rednanikyz's' later reprimanding, Countess had mostly returned to normal, though her sensuous smiles came quicker and her eyes lit up in a new way when he looked at her. Normal or not, she was still first to take him to bed, though she requested assistance in the form of Karylia.

xxx

"_...Run?"_

_Zyke felt miserable for what he was trying to do, but he smiled and nodded as he held her to him. "Run. We are already always on the move, so the chances of them finding us is near impossible. If they do reach us... Then, well, you know I could kill them all. To keep you happy and free, Ellyia, I'd kill anyone."_

_To keep her happy, he'd do anything. Not even the Elders would be spared his wrath, if she wished for their heads. Let the Necroguardians come, the full force of them! Necromagi Zykinander would not be beaten._

xxx

Zyke inhaled deeply at the feel of the rapturous power rushing into him, his thirty-sixth level. Another point in 'Raise Skeleton.' His next would give him a sixth skeleton with his wand and Zombie Head. That breath he took was a mix of crisp snow and the smoke of the burning tower behind them. He was halfway through the Frozen Tundra.

Two Crush Beasts started for them.

The monstrosities were as massive as Andariel, running on two legs and with arms as thick as the Lesser Evils body, and she caught the first between her claws and began the effort of wrestling it down. The other, Zyke's fire golem intercepted. However, the rest of Zyke's minions and the girls themselves were not free to start the job of bringing down the giants. Hell-spawned imps called Demon Tricksters always seemed to flock to the Crush Beasts.

For the first time in a long time, Zyke found an opponent more tedious and annoying than Fallen.

The imps were weak, a slash or two bringing one down from his skeletons or a single arrow/javelin from his girls. However, the small little devils, in addition to a quick yet powerful fireball, had the nifty little trick of... teleportation. Which they exploited. Remorselessly.

Arrows flew in all directions, while Rrajhess hissed in anger as they never stood still long enough to be hit. Zyke's skeletons ran around chasing them, but to no give. The magi attacked only where they had last seen an imp, and were of little use. On top of annoying...

"Zyke!" Aliza shouted as he was hit by another fireball, launching arrows in the direction of the source. Luckily, while the attacker teleported away, another teleported in and was struck, falling dead in a pool of blood.

Angry now, Zyke marched over to the newest corpse and pulled free a healing potion, downing it rather than those in his belt. Andariel was winning, but it was a slow battle of waiting for the Crush Beast to run out of strength. The fire golem was doing well, too, and it was barely hurt.

Suddenly, Zyke saw a difference to the Crush Beast Andariel was fighting. One of the imps had teleported on top of it. Well, if it wasn't one thing...!

And then, the imp put its hand before its mouth and, instead of the fireballs of before, an _inferno_ of all things sprouted forth and enveloped Andariel. Zyke's heart stopped. Andariel, while highly resistant to most elements, had a weakness to fire.

The Lesser Evil screamed high and loud, and suddenly a wave of the Bloodstar curse – or Blood Mana – was cast over all sections of the battle, over and over again until all the imps were afflicted. The Crush Beast, however, broke free of the howling Andariel's slackened grip, and a massive fist slammed into her, staggering the demoness.

The Demon Trickster on top of that Crush Beast had killed itself in trying to continue its inferno with Bloodstar above it, but Andariel was still trying to recover from the effects when the Crush Beast hammered into her again and again. Roaring, Zyke slammed a Bone Wall between her and the beast, and then a Bone Prison completely subdued it with an Iron Maiden for it to finish itself trying to get free.

He reached Andariel the same time Karylia did, the succubus looking near tears. Andariel was in bad shape, with the skin of her torso and breasts a horrific black mixed with glazed red. Her arms had burns too, along with her neck and part of her face. She was whimpering, with blood streaming from a miniscule cut on her forehead to give the rest of her face a bloodied look. Only one eye was open, the other side of the face where the first hit from the Crush Beast had landed.

Two rejuvenation potions were brought out, each capable of restoring roughly a third the drinker's life no matter his strength or size though rare to find, and only with both did Andariel return to her seductive beautiful, skin flawless again as she brushed away black flecks. Karylia turned to him and flung her arms around him, kissing him with unrestrained relief. She broke the kiss to hold him and bury her head on the plates of his chest, bared breasts pressed against him.

"Thank you, Lord Zyke, thank you!" she cried, wings stiff with her fear.

Zyke returned the gesture gently, rubbing her back as he watched Andariel rise looking good as new, though missing her former stitched hide that had protected her sensitive nipples as it had turned to ash in the inferno. The Demon Queen scowled at the now dead Crush Beast when Zyke's prison came down.

Then, she turned towards him and Karylia and nodded once. The closest he would get to a thank you from her, and even that surprised him. He smiled and nodded back.

"To the left," Blood Raven commented abruptly, but with no urgency.

Everyone scrambled to the left, though it was only two long strides for Andariel. Then, a sphere of concentrated lighting slammed into the spot they had been previously. Magically concentrated, so upon impact the charges of lightning danced outwards yet safely dissipated before reaching them.

Demon Tricksters and Demon Rascals, blue skinned kin to Tricksters, swarmed with more Crush Beasts as the group made their slow climb up the Frozen Tundra, trying to reach the second fortified line of defense so they could dismantle the enchanted catapults. However, knowing the effectiveness of it now, Karylia had a revenge-thirsty smile as she continued waves of Blood Mana, decimating the hordes of teleporting imps.

A rift to the Hells had been found along the way, a subsection called the Infernal Pit. Blood Raven explained the presence of another rift to Abaddon back where they had rescued the trapped Barbarians, while Karylia confirmed that there were more. Zyke was beginning to understand how the hordes of Baal's army were staying so strong, fortified, and most importantly supplied during the siege on Harrogath and the defense of Arreat Summit.

Another confirmation that Baal was waiting for them, emboldening his personal guard in the meantime, told them they still had time, though Zyke did not like hearing it, as good of news as it was. Baal had always been the most brutish of the Prime Evils, all brawn and little brain. However, merged with Tal Rasha, besides the addition in magical power from Sanctuary's greatest Mage, Baal had been given a sharp intellect he commonly put into use of late.

Baal would not be just sitting there, twiddling his tentacles. The corruption of the Worldstone – if that was the true intent – most likely had been started, though the time it took that process, Zyke couldn't know. If it had taken the Prime Evils 400 years to corrupt their tiny soulstones, how long would the birthing stone take, massive as it was? Factoring in Baal's new intelligence?

Into the Infernal Pit they descended, and upon leaving only Countess had a wide smile. Besides the relatively insignificant defending forces, only an enchanted chest packed to the brim with gold and goods had been found.

Fights were slow as could be expected, but eventually they shattered the fortifications and carved their path to the entrance of a new cavern called The Ancients' Way. The entrance was a nice sized hole, cut in a well-rounded circle of snow and ice for the ease of those who checked in on the Ancients when they did. The path would be as much as a maze as the other caverns, to confuse and slow intruders, but Zyke knew they were dangerously close now. Arreat's peak, its summit, was the only place this next portion led to.

With a weary sigh – this entrance had been defended by an enchanted imp that had been quick enough to evade the waves of Blood Mana – Zyke collapsed with his back against the ice next to the rounded entrance. The cackling imp had taken a liking to him, it seemed, by how the quick teleports were accompanied by fireballs aimed in his direction only. Zyke had had to be quick on his feet, eyes looking everywhere, to escape the most of the harm. The most, because he no longer had the hairs on half his body, where a super healing potion (labeled that way because it was the strongest brew known) had removed the burns.

Countess still had a trace of remaining dignity as she eased herself back next to him, while Karylia was lathered by a sheen of sweat and simply plopped herself in his lap. Andariel, hard face breathing out a final sigh, sat herself with surprising delicacy on the snow, blood splattered arms covering her breasts from the cold. The rogues, consisting of Aliza, Blood Raven, and white-robed Olena, all squatted, the first two keeping eyes peeled for any approaching hordes. Finally there was Rrajhess, whom coiled her whip again and returned it to its place before resting her javelin across her lap as she performed something between a kneel, a sit, and a crouch, an odd stance that very closely resembled how a cat sat itself, arms before her and knees bent and settled on heels.

Peering up at a dark sky, with heavy clouds on the verge of spilling more snowfall and masking the exact time, Zyke finally decided on something that had been bothering him since the morning. Arms around the warm yet perspiring succubus, with the odd protrusions of folded wings against his chest, he settled her lower on his lap so he could see the others past her head.

"I'm going back to Harrogath."

Heads turned, some curious and others blank. Blood Raven was among the latter, but she spoke first, "To sell what we found and get more potions or something else?"

"Do you remember why I went to the Rogue Encampment?" What he claimed, anyways. In truth, every instinct in his whole body had told him to stay away from Rogue Encampment, and his desire to tell stories had not held final sway. Perhaps he had had some intent for what had come of it, to return to the rush of adventuring. Perhaps not. "In dire times, people lose heart, and no time is more dire than now for that town. All Elders dead, the only surviving one betraying them, and almost all family and friends slaughtered in battle, while not knowing the fate of the other Barbarian holds. They could be the last of their kind, for all they know.

"We broke the siege on them, but we have yet to check and see if Baal brought another. Without any Elders, the fortification spell may have fallen and the fortress is no more. Just a night – I'll be back in the morning – but I believe I can do some good there if I go."

"You make it sound as if you intend to go alone," Blood Raven followed up with, but she didn't have that demanding expression Ellyia would have gotten when she meant to go with him. Blood Raven was merely making an observation.

"Aliza can go with me, but the rest of you should stay," Zyke... recommended. Oh, sure, he had killed Diablo and all – he could just order them to listen – but even with that backing him, ordering his harem (or any woman, for that matter) to do something they didn't wish to could only end badly in the long run. At the raised eyebrows, he at least gave them the reason. "Finding a space for one man and his woman to sleep is always possible in times of need, while the whole of us would be impossible for a town in that situation. Also, hiding your... corrupted and demonic beauties might be too great a challenge without good lodgings, and people already suspicious of outsiders won't allow a hooded batch to remain that way for long."

Rrajhess pouted cute enough for him to almost reconsider – two girls and one man couldn't be too hard, right? - but Countess flicked the thought away with a simple, "No _master_ for the night? Olena, you will be very busy then."

Only a faint blush now, but the former rogue bowed her head. "Yes, Mistress." Oh, the thoughts that brought drowned out anything else for a few pleasant moments.

Rrajhess hugged Zyke and Aliza both, feline face sad as she gave both quick kisses before releasing them. Goodbyes were said then, and after another kiss and fondle for Blood Raven, Zyke turned to the others. Even if it was just one night, he didn't want to leave without at least one parting kiss from each of them. Countess and Karylia were easy, though both ended in a breathless affair with their smirks.

"Come on, Andy," Zyke goaded. "Just one."

The Lesser Evil cringed. Arms folded, still sitting so she was about Zyke's height as he stood, her face actually twisted with unpleasantness and turned away. Though she didn't say anything, Karylia recognized the amused set to Andariel's eyes, and the blue skinned woman hid a smirk as Zyke persisted. Succubi loved their games, loved to be fawned over and playing hard to get knowing that they could play for a long time before 'caving in' at their own time, and Andariel was the greatest succubus of all.

"Andy..." Zyke turned into a long whine, "pleeeeaaasssse?" His own grin ruined the plead, though he still failed to recognize Andariel's game.

"You debase me with that which is not my name, and then expect a reward of it?" Andariel shook her head, but Karylia noticed the small curves in Andariel's full lips as she spoke. That faint smile was gone after speaking, of course, but it had been there.

"Well then," Zyke's grin widened a tad. "It looks like I have two options then, Andy: I can command you to kiss me, and to make it as pleasant as possible, or I can continue calling the mighty Demon Queen Andariel by my little petname for her, showing the world exactly how we stand if you won't with a kiss."

Karylia raised an eyebrow, and she saw the smiles on everyone else's face at the banter. Formerly, when she had last seen her mistress all those years ago, Andariel would have repaid such pretentiousness in blood and fire. She was a Lesser Evil, and she would accept only the respect she was due. Now, though, her mistress had only a flash of indignation before masking it. Only a crinkle of the eyes on an otherwise smooth face, but Karylia, as most of her kind could, did well at reading facial expressions.

If her mistress was taking all this in stride with familiarity, then Karylia had to give Zyke his due. He had backed Andariel in a corner with that.

"'Pleasant as possible' would leave you unable to move for the rest of the night, bedridden with a smile on your human face," Andariel waved off.

"Then the second option, Andy," Zyke smiled, "and don't think I'll hesitate to do so when you stand before all your handmaidens."

Andariel's stare bore into him like daggers, more like swords with her size, until she stood without another leaked emotion. Karylia inclined her head, forcing her own smile down. Zyke had won, though likely her mistress could have continued the game for longer. His head only as high as her hips, Zyke stared up Andariel's very well-endowed figure into her midnight eyes. No fear, just that cheeky grin.

With both large hands, Andariel grabbed Zyke around the middle and lifted him so they were eye to eye. A little startlement on his part, being lifted so high so suddenly, but then he was the insolent calm again, trusting her not to hurt him. As well he should be, because a moment later his body was squished between her liberal assets and her mouth consumed his.

The kiss – fantastically mind-blowing as what she could do in her true form was so much superior to the mere 'human' flesh she took – reminded Zyke vaguely of when he had tried to satisfy Andariel in this form, and was so shamefully, shamefully reminded of his place as only a mortal. But then, as with the kiss, the intensity of the pleasure she could give in her true form was so much more, impossible as that seemed at times.

It took Zyke over a minute to realize her lavishing tongue, near filling his mouth in a most pleasing way, had slipped back out and he had been returned to the ground. When his mind finally started working again, he realized he could still taste her in every corner of his mouth and his arms still tingled faintly from what they had so wonderfully pressed between. The dazed smile on his face... he could do nothing about that, and he didn't even try.

"You can call me whatever you wish, Lord Zyke," Andariel shrugged, though she looked satisfied by his reaction. "If it so pleases you, I will be whatever you wish." A far cry from what her attitude had been at the start, but then, the harem and familiarity had changed all of them. Zyke liked to think for the better. The way his mind and insides still prickled pleasantly like goosebumps confirmed the thought.

Zyke nearly leaned against Aliza as they stood before the portal, but he focused himself for one additional comment. Eyes directly on hers, Zyke spoke from the heart, "You please me, Andy. You please me."

And then he and Aliza were through, unable to see the Maiden of Anguish's reaction to his words.

xxx

"_My Zyke, if you wish to run, than I will run with you. I am yours, my heart. Your shadow, your javelin, your pleasure."_

_Did Zyke just feel something break inside his chest? He kissed her, joy and guilt warring inside him with no quarter. "And I am yours, my heart. Your bones, your army, your pleasure."_

xxx

Blood Raven would open a portal for him the next morning for where they had stopped – the cursed woman DID have a portal spell! - so Zyke wasn't too concerned about how far ahead the girls would get from his own portal come nightfall. Taking a reddening Aliza in his arms, they approached Malah, whom was closest.

The aged woman was inside Harrogath's fortress, though the massive building was largely used for storing the wounded now. She was busy, hands bloody as she worked a stitching on a nameless Barbarian. The room reminded Zyke of what he had seen out on Mount Arreat, with Barbarian men dead and strung between two stakes, bloodied and defeated on their knees, and Barbarian women, hung by their arms on large poles to display the assault done to their lifeless bodies.

Did it mean something that the thought didn't bother him?

"Lodgings?" Malah repeated, then laughed dryly. "If you and your woman want to bunk up with Larzuk, you are welcome to, but don't expect to find a single empty bed in the whole stronghold. We have lost many of our own, but so many had come from surrounding lands just before the siege that we our filled to our teeth with refuges."

"I see," Zyke muttered, but he had expected as much. "I am also a bard, and I was wondering if there is perhaps a place I could perform for morale."

"Bard with your magic on the renewed siege, Necromagi, and morale will be high enough for a feast." Zyke couldn't be certain, but the woman sounded like she got a bit snippet while working. And who was she to call him a Necromagi?

"They came back?" Aliza asked, surprised.

Malah glanced at her, but then she nodded and went back to rubbing an ointment in a female Barbarian's wounded shoulder. Modesty? They were Barbarians, and the woman completely topless and not embarrassed by it as Malah worked. "Shenk is dead, thank the Light, but Baal sent another in his place. Those infernal catapults made of demon flesh fused with steel were reconstructed too."

Zyke looked at his full army shambling around behind him, fire golem a beacon among them. "If we shatter this siege, could you organize a place for me to perform?"

"We have a bard," the injured female Barbarian said suddenly, casually reclined as Malah took some thread and needle in her mouth and bent over her. "Jazkeh. He performs every night at the well." The woman appeared not to notice the needle penetrate her flesh as Malah began.

"A... Another bard?" Zyke choked, eyes wide. "B-but..."

Aliza stifled a laugh – how could she laugh at a time like this? - and made a comforting motion along his arm. "It's okay, Zyke," she cooed, "others can help inspire, too."

"Jazkeh is a good bard. I don't understand much, but his Noble Tells are pleasant like the fur of snow hare. He- Ah, thank you Malah." She only smiled and flexed her arm when Malah gave the final tug to tighten the stitches. Zyke had seen men cry from that final tug. "He also gives Common Tells, for us who lack the mind needed."

This woman, for her dark tan and muscled body, carried a good deal of meat with her, and Zyke found it a losing battle to keep his eyes off her bared bosom. Why did Barbarian women have to understand the precarious balance of bulk – between muscle and fat – that made the warriors exceptionally strong in addition to visually appealing? Whoever mentioned the need against the cold would be lying.

Poor Aliza again became the object of his lusts, and stepping so he was pressed behind her and his wandering hand unseen, the rogue again turned a brilliant crimson.

"Noble Tells?" Aliza asked, remarkably neutral for how tense she was.

"Bard speak," Zyke answered smoothly, though with a frown at the thought of another bard. His hand crept up her enchanted leather – flexible yet harder than plate – to cup and feel the rigid muscles of her back. "Nobles are educated for a greater mastery of our language, and when listening to a bard they wish to hear something... suitable for them. Commoners, obviously, lack the ears for such drivel, and they have their own versions to hear. Myself, I prefer Common Tells, and I always perform as such, but I know a story or two in Noble Tell."

A story or two, because he hadn't just yet finished in his training. But there wasn't need to mention that. It was all pomp and flowers, not the thrill of the adventure, and Zyke spoke truth about disliking it. Gail could stand proudly, or with bearing erect and valiant, Gail could acclive with augustness. When it came to High Noble Tell, with rhymes every other line, Zyke felt the whole purpose of barding had been taken away.

"Necromagi," the Barbarian woman called suddenly, Malah having moved to the next wounded and Zyke following. He turned, hesitantly. "You can stop Baal, I know you can. Perhaps you are a good bard, but you are a better warrior. Please, Jazkeh is of no concern to you. Destroy Baal."

"Perhaps I can destroy Baal," Zyke frowned, "but whether I can or cannot, I am only a bard, _not_ a Necromagi. I will stop this siege, but even if I cannot perform for you, Malah, could you try and find us a private hole to patch up in? Big enough for two to lie in. That's all I ask for."

The Barbarian woman smiled suddenly, crossing large arms under her equally large bosom. Zyke's hand slipped under the strap of Aliza's loincloth, just to feel the skin there shiver at his touch. Aliza was so embarrassed by public affection that her desperate attempt at keeping attentions away from Zyke's hand was flawless – her face smooth and voice steady, despite the red tinging her, and her body was still except for the brief shivers at his touch.

"I have a bed for you," the woman said, and Aliza stiffed anew, eyes narrowing a fraction. The Barbarian laughed at that, bringing bounces that had Zyke almost latch his mouth to Aliza's soft neck. "Not like that, archer. He is your man, I see that. But if he stops the siege again, if even for just one day, my bed is yours. I'd give more than a bed to keep this town safe."

"We'd appreciate that," Zyke acknowledged. His hand under the strap went lower to start massaging soft flesh with his fingertips. This Barbarian's breasts were large and delightful, attention pulling since they were so brazenly bared, but Aliza's, while smaller, looked bigger in proportion to her willowy body and small height. Strained against the armor as it was, Aliza was a formidable match as always there. Her buttocks, though, were taut with her lifestyle, and Zyke smiled as his hand enjoyed that which was his and Aliza struggled to hide it.

"The walls are thick, too," the woman added with a wink, though it was unlikely she knew what was going on right before her eyes. Aliza's brilliant scarlet spread down her neck and chest, just above her cleavage. If her bosom could redden with her blush, Zyke would be amazed and love her to no end.

"Careful on your way out, Zyke," Malah said suddenly, washing her hands in between patients. "I don't want to see you stagger in here like an injured fool with the others."

Zyke smiled and bowed his head as his hand took a last good squeeze. "I will be back before you know it." Aliza had given a soft moan with it, though no one had heard.

His hand inched its way out, and the two left the building, Zyke with a smile, Aliza with a bodily blush. He had been tempted to show the two Barbarian women what he had been doing just to see if Aliza's blush could go lower, but for her sake he didn't. So long as she allowed those touches, he was content.

Aliza hurriedly fixing her loincloth on the stairs out made an amusing sight, too.

To the main gate and out onto the Bloody Foothills they went, to stop the reformed siege.

xxx

_They had made love then, as if to seal the decision. It was the most passionate they had been in some time, and that was saying something given Zyke's moods of late. It was as if they knew what they had just decided on, and the result of it._

_The morning had been wasted, according to Ellyia, as they didn't allow themselves to finish until the afternoon, but the smile accompanying her sore limp told Zyke that she didn't consider it wasted at all._

xxx

The woman's room was small, for her own size, but it was most agreeable for Zyke and Aliza once they had returned from their dirty work. The woman had even lent her washtub, to clean the blood off. Zyke had had a power surge in that slow massacre up the hills, and a tenth point finally gave him a sixth skeleton.

All Zyke's gear was off save his pants as he sat on the edge of a good sized bed, while Aliza was down to just her loincloth and a brassier that made him only more eager for what was underneath. The rogue was standing and inspecting a new bow they had found for her, a fiery thing that might match Blood Raven's explosive arrows, on top of including her own cold abilities.

Zyke eased himself back on the stiff yet padded bed and watched her work. Flawless creamy body toned to show the outline of some muscles, yet somehow with a bosom that could put many women to shame. Her hair tie was out, and the ruby hair left its severe ponytail to frame her face and a bit of bangs to shade her eyes. Watching her, with her tongue against the side of her mouth in concentration, Zyke knew – as was coming more and more often – he loved this woman, adorable as she was in all ways. She would be his wife, come the days of peace following this hell. The others, likely not, but Aliza he would marry.

"Say, Aliza, my dear," Zyke said slowly, and she looked up at him, wiping red locks away so her light blue eyes were on him. "Why... Uhh, I was wondering, that is, why you are here." It didn't come out straightforward, Zyke knew, and Aliza raised her eyebrows. "Not here, as in this room, but here, with... me. Why did you come with Blood Raven and I to get the scroll? Why did you ever join this harem? I can't understand."

Aliza smiled, of all things, and she set down the bow before joining him on the bed, crawling over to him before settling pleasantly over his chest. There was just something... erotic about the loincloth as she did that, even if it gave her decent covering. His arms went around her immediately though, and his current thoughts had his lusts stemmed momentarily.

Aliza herself had the hard muscles of his arms and chest surrounded by hers as she held him, hip on the bed but right leg swung over his. She was still smiling as she rested her head on his chest. "In the beginning... I didn't trust you, obviously, and I thought you no more than a poor excuse of a man: a letch."

Zyke raised an eyebrow and pointedly fondled her under that loincloth. Aliza bit her lip with a laugh. "Well, you are a letch, but seeing you leave to the Den of Evil... changed something about you. I don't know, it made you... respectable, I suppose. I still didn't like your eyes. Don't get me wrong, they are a beautiful shade of green, Zyke, but I swear every time we met at camp...!" Zyke's other hand joined the first, slowly kneading her. Aliza made a soft sound. "Exactly. But then Blood Raven at the Graveyard... I saw you go, and I just knew you would end that problem.

"Oh, I thought you would kill her, of course. I was just as shocked as the others to see you return _with_ her. But you just stood there so... casually, I suppose. I could sense the darkness in you, sense its corruption, but there was no evil intent from you upon your return, Blood Raven or not. Again, you offered to help us, and Captain Kashya just blew you off.

"At that point... Well, it's hard to explain _why_ I left with you. Blood Raven could have guided you, but I didn't even think about that. I just wanted to go. If you weren't evil, and you had Captain Blood Raven under control, then I wanted to see that. The Captain just left one day, without a word, unseen until she was slaying her own sisters – my sisters. And then how Captain Kashya treated you so unfairly, I felt I needed to make up for it.

"Of course, I knew it could have just been some ploy. That's why I stopped you at the Den of Evil, hoping you would just kill me if it was instead of corrupting me. But you were honest. That was... the start of my attachment to you, certainly. Instead of the adventurous letch, I saw you as a... a courageous man trying to do good while struggling with his demons, demons you appeared to be winning against despite your eyes." Aliza suddenly flexed under his hands and let out another sound. "Stop laughing!"

Zyke was still chuckling when she turned her head to glare at him, and he bent to kiss her briefly. "I'm sorry, dear; you are just the cutest thing I've ever met. Please, continue."

Aliza made a cute – what did she do that wasn't? - considering expression, considering whether or not he was telling the truth, but at his unwavering smile, she accepted the compliment. "Right. Well, I let your eyes wonder, and found out the horrible truth at how far your lusts went, letch. Really, my sisters go mad with demonic desires, some so crazy they forgot the bow and swung whatever they could find, and you go around bedding them, preying on the lustful end of those desires."

Zyke opened his mouth to defend himself, but without even looking Aliza's small finger went to his lips and silenced him. She had calluses on her fingers, but they were so old it was natural and almost soft. Certainly smooth. Zyke didn't even know that was possible, until he had met Ellyia. Aliza's hands reminded him of hers...

"Don't say anything. At that point, it took some time, but I managed to put those lusts with those demons inside you, too. A good man with heavy burdens. We got the scroll. We got Cain. I began to understand you, as much as a man like you could be understood. My goal had always been to be a Mercenary, as I told you, but I felt that I would be... I don't know if 'happier' is the right word, but it felt right offering my service free of charge to you rather than charging some merchant and guarding him as he traveled with a caravan. Crazy as it sounds, but I was happy being a payless Mercenary as we actually worked to undermine Andariel.

"But then you went to dispose of the Countess... Your perverseness knows no bounds. Like Blood Raven... Light, like Andariel herself, you return with a new subordinate lady formerly the enemy of humanity. I wouldn't have been surprised to hear you actually were making a harem.

"Well, we were together still, and I began to grow used to your faults. Used to them, of all things. Mmmm, that was the downfall of my heart, surely. Once I could accept that your untamed lusts were alright, I became entangled in them. Oh, I swear those hands are magic!" she flexed again in his hands, and her arms around him tightened. "I was with my Captain, and I was with a man of... understandable lusts. Countess, she influenced my decision a bit. I was considering just sleeping with you for the occasional pleasure, nothing serious. Long nights on lonely roads, it just seemed natural while traveling together, and you are not a bad choice for that. Not bad at all, if I say so myself."

Aliza mewled slightly as his hands continued, massage coming harder by piecemeal. "But when 'sleeping arrangements' were decided and I made that joke about a harem... Oh, Light... It became real, and I didn't bother trying to deny it. We never saw it anywhere near the Monastery, but we often heard about harems in other lands, so me and my foreign-loving heart decided to give it a try. No regrets, there, and the rest is history... Curse you, Zyke, but satisfy me, now!"

Zyke laughed at that, the pads of his fingers dragging up her back until they reached the brassier and undid the simple clasp. Aliza sat up to remove the garment, and her wondrous bosom just spilled into his sight. With some pleasant hip wriggling, she began lowering the strap of the loincloth down her legs.

Zyke rolled Aliza over when she was done and rained kisses down on her. He loved her, without a doubt. She was a little odd for a human, perhaps, given her falling for him, but she was so undeniably human. His extremely sensitive, adorable-in-all-ways human rogue. It was just him and her for now, and his lusts had only grown to match those of his entire harem. The poor girl wouldn't know what hit her that night.

xxx

_Zyke let out a breath of relief as he and Ellyia made it to the treeline. Necroguardians had made it to that town. They were so close to their trail, now. That didn't make any sense. With their constant moving around, how were the Necroguardians catching up? And hadn't Zyke's time ran out only a few days ago? No sense at all._

xxx

Waking up with Aliza was painfully familiar to waking with Ellyia. However, instead of the insistence of getting up, the rogue melted at his touch. It was later that she finally rose from the bed to cloth herself.

It took approximately the time it took cold air to touch him for Zyke to miss holding her. Lithe and bosomy Aliza, holding her, never was there more pleasant a paradox. Her thin and tight back, so flawlessly smooth to touch and glide his hand over. Her breasts, two pillows against his chest. Pillows he wanted to hold and suckle and ravage until the day he died.

The loincloth went on the rogue first, barring the most of his view from the start. When she went for the brassier second, Zyke put his foot down. He quickly climbed out of bed and snatched it from her hands. Aliza raised an eyebrow, but she moved on to her boots. Sitting on the bed to lace those up, Aliza shivered when Zyke sat behind her and enjoyed himself his handfuls as she worked.

Aliza had even her gloves and leg warmers on before Zyke reluctantly relinquished the brassier. The rogue rolled her eyes and just packed it away before grabbing her low-cut leather armor and putting it over herself. Right, she never wore those with armor because of the visible straps. How nice that she still waited for the armor last.

Zyke was quick to assist in doing up the leather buckles along the side of the armor, and Aliza thanked him with a kiss. For him, she helped with the many plates of Sigon's armor. At last they were dressed, and with a a word of gratitude to the lone Barbarian female, whom smirked pruriently at them in passing, they left.

Now, Zyke loved Aliza. On the love side of love, though there was no shirking when it came to her body and lust. The previous night, he had enjoyed thoroughly. All the way until Aliza passed out in a moment of bliss, thankfully during one of his. However, fantastic as Aliza's body was... He missed the softness of Countess. He missed Blood Raven and her passion and scar. He missed Rrajhess's fur and Andariel's spectacular touch. Karylia, even, though not as much as the others. Where was his blue skin and erotic among exotic wings?

Zyke was near trotting back to the portal area, with Aliza actually trotting to keep up with his longer strides. She understood, though. She herself was eager to see Rrajhess again. They found two portals waiting for them, one his and the other... impossible to explain, but it had a feel of Blood Raven to it. Cain might have been able to explain it.

Stopping before that portal, Zyke turned to Aliza and shared a final private moment with her. Private as in away from the others of the harem. It was very public otherwise, and the rogue lit up with a blush when Zyke held her close and smothered her lips with his. They separated, Zyke resting his forehead against hers as he stared into her very human eyes of blue. Then, inhaling – and taking in her scent while doing so – he drew himself up and led them through the portals, finally back to the others.

And right into a massacre.

xxx

_There was just one of them. No minions out, no Bone Armor. By his garb and hair, though, Zyke knew. Standing there watching – watching for what? - in the middle of the night. A fool decision._

_Silent as death Zyke had approached, with an even quieter woman of unspeakable beauty. Then, his hand around the Necroguardian's mouth silenced him, and a javelin ended the threat. Zyke smiled darkly, feeling the man go through his final twitches as he struggled vainly. As a Necromancer, he felt the energies of death released from the man, allowing summons or animations if he so wished._

_Hiding the corpse in an alley, Zyke and Ellyia – already packed – ran from the town in the dead of night. _

xxx

With soft steps, Blood Temptresses approached their prey.

A mass of nude bodies lay before them, their deed obvious even without a man. At the top, a blue skinned succubus they recognized, and sneered at. Under, two pale things that had rather toned bodies for women, signifying warriors. A Sabre Cat, rare as they were, rested there too, next to a green skinned woman of admirable beauty. And in the center of it all, Andariel herself – disguised as a human, but the flooding kinship and demonic presence were enough.

"So the Matron truly has returned," one of the Blood Temptresses whispered stoically. "The Master would be pleased to have her."

"We are here only for the pleasureless Snow Witch," another whispered back, very softly yet harshly. "She deserves what has become of the rest of her traitorous kind."

Staring at that unclad blue form, rounded rump so shamefully visible for eyes not The Master's, the Blood Temptresses moved forward. The Master would teach her obedience from her very body, like he had them.

They had two options from there, to spirit the traitor away without disturbing the others or to quickly grab her and retreat in the confusion. Fortunately, the option was made for them.

A... thing made of solid stone rose from the bed, between the Blood Temptresses and their prey. Forming a man-shape, they heard a voice not of mortal sound. No, haunting and deep. "Zyke may not be here with his minion guards at night, but you may find us far from defenseless."

"Rest well, daughters. Your pleasure ends here," the unmistakeable voice of their Matron, chilled with death.

Three of them darted past the construct of stone, yet it suddenly began brutalizing one of the girls with solid fists. The other two had their hold over Karylia the Fallen, Karylia the Cursedkin, and began tugging her back, waking the succubus.

The dozen or so other women cast Blood Mana with war screeches, then began attacking with Bloodstars. The Matron shifted the pile of bodies by returning to her glorious true form, suitable for The Master, but then her long claws mutilated one who was trying to fly away with the Pleasureless. Another quickly took that one's place, even as Karylia began struggling and fighting back.

Nude women rose from the bed, but as the fight started underway, the Blood Temptresses had no time to judge their bodies nor appreciate other feminine charms. They had the wishes of The Master, and they would die seeing them come true.

"Capture some!" the Matron roared, a succubus in either hand before she threw them against the ice wall, Blood Temptresses slumping in unconsciousness.

A wall of fire suddenly blocked their escape, and the succubi sneered and spat at their assailants. The Sabre Cat had found a whip, and one succubus was on the ground clawing for air, whip tight around her neck. The well-curved green skinned woman only watched them with a frosty expression, while the pale one who first spoke held a strange book in one hand.

Suddenly, with gestures of her hand, Blood Temptresses froze as if turned to stone. They simply stopped moving mid-swipe or Bloodstar cast. Stopped moving, standing, and not even breathing. It was slower work than expected, two hand motions per Temptress, but one by one the remaining succubi were being subdued.

The two carrying the Cursedkin tried to escape through the fire wall regardless, but first one and then the other suddenly stopped flapping their green and teal wings, and the three of them collided into the snow-covered ground a ways before the wall. Others made it, shrieking at the flames before they made it through and continued away. A good half dozen made it out.

Some of those inside were ruined and splattered corpses of former beauty. However, the most of the remainder were the two incapacitated against the wall and the four in unmovable stone. The two that had tried carrying Karylia away remained awkwardly positioned as the Snow With managed to break free and return to the others.

With bindings quickly cut from unused clothes, Andariel and Karylia proved themselves mistresses of bondage with knots and ties that left the succubi immobile and with the weakest leverage against the bindings, though it also left them oddly... spread and exposed to their eyes, more so since it was actually the warped succubi's own clothes used to bind them.

Demonic regeneration from wounds was well-known, and slowly the two unconscious ones woke to their new captivity as well as the other four unfreezing. They spat and cursed, but Andariel silenced them with a backhand that sent one tumbling harshly into another until they all were stuck on their sides.

"My daughters... how you have fallen," Andariel spoke softly, while Blood Raven – fully geared already – had her bow out and was watching the dark tunnel.

"We are not your daughters, sister!" one of the succubi howled. "Lilith is our mother, and The Master is the hand of our pleasure!"

The Demon Queen's nostrils flare in rage, but she refrained from striking again. To not address the Matron as mother, to remind themselves as their unified place as daughters of Lilith when Lilith herself had appointed Andariel the Matron...! Warped by Baal, their so-called Master.

"Forgive me," Andariel muttered to the others, "but I must try and recover these lost daughters of mine." They nodded, understanding clearly even if none wished to argue with the Lesser Evil.

"Tell me, daughters... When have you last found your pleasure?" Kneeling down to them, Andariel set to work. Baal may have warped them, but she had her own presence that could pull weaker minds to her. All she had to do was weaken those minds, first. "Daughters, you know me. You know I would never deny you pleasure, not as Baal has. Remember me, remember your Matron."

"You left us to The Master!" another spat, while a third shivered. "The Master is our pleasure, and he has given it to us!"

"Feel that yearning inside you, that lust for but a touch. Flames ignite within you, and right now only your Matron can quench those flames. Beg for me, beg for your Matron, and I will gladly please you," Andariel's voice was sensuously throaty, and the others watched her work at breaking down the Lost.

"Never! We beg only for The Master..."

"A taste of what your Matron can give you..." The succubi Andariel reached for shuddered and strained against her bounds at the single touch, but none gave in. That would come much later, and slowly at that.

Blood Raven assumed the attack to have happened only a bit before sunrise outside, and she was glad she was such a light sleeper for Karylia's sake. She watched Countess comfort the blue skinned girl, blue on green like the Blood Temptresses' wings. She had opened the portal for Zyke as soon as the fight was done, and all that was left was to wait.

Was it awkward to be around a large group of nude women with another batch of exposed girls tied like pigs just behind her? If any modesty had been retained in corruption, it had long since gone with Countess's touch and the harem as a whole. Though it was strange how she was the only one clothed, currently. Perhaps she should remove them to not stand out?

With permission from Countess – at least Blood Raven thought she should ask permission – the captain had her former rogue Olena watching the tunnel for more while she herself watched Andariel. The warping – one couldn't call it corruption give the demonic natures – was rooted in the succubi's lusts, and it was obvious that was the same method Andariel was planning on using to break them free of it.

Some of the girls weeping and blubbering about 'The Master' was all the progress Andariel by the time Zyke and Aliza returned to them, while the other succubi twisted and writhed in their bonds as if Andariel had been right about their growing lusts. Zyke had wide eyes at the sight of the dead succubi only roughly brought together at one end, with blood still staining the wall and insides still visible on the ground.

"What...What happened here?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed at the pile of bloodied succubi before turning and seeing those Andariel was working with. There was lust in his green eyes, but weaker than usual and well-restrained besides a bit of wandering.

"Baal's warped stock attempted a raid," Blood Raven shrugged. "They grabbed Karylia, but we stopped them and managed to capture some. Right now, Andariel is trying to see if she can bring them back."

Zyke nodded and began moving towards the Maiden of Anquish, but Countess and Karylia stopped him to exchange brief words. Rrajhess looked like she wanted to join the three, but she had immediately turned to Aliza and spoke with a smile. Then, Zyke glanced back once to smile at the turned-away Rrajhess, and he moved on.

Andariel, full size and distractingly nude, was kneeled and still whispering, and strangely he felt his corruption attuning itself with her. That was dangerous, yet she didn't seem to direct any coercion to him. The captured succubi, though... They all looked a bit like Countess had when he first met the unsated noble.

"Are you going to beg, Raquille? You want it, you said it yourself, but are you going to beg your Matron? Return to me, and I will... give you what you so very desire." The succubi whimpered, and Andariel smiled. "And here is a man greater than your so called Master. This is Zyke, my daughters. _He_ can satisfy succubi, unlike Baal. Look at him, look at him and wish for his touch. Return to me, and you might get it."

Zyke struggled to keep his face smooth as all six turned big, sparkling eyes to him. Their protests were weak, now, and they were giving in to Andariel's every command except the one she desired most. Soon, though.

"M-Matron..." the one called Raquille started, vainly struggling in her bonds. "Please me like The Master. Please... please quench my fires."

Was Zyke biased in favoring succubi? With girls who could look so erotic and sound so sensuous, who could blame him?

"Baal is not your master. Beg, Raquille, beg for your Matron. Leave Baal to return to me. I will please you, daughter." One claw slowly teased the girl, and she whimpered again.

"Please me, Matron. Y-You... You are my Mistress. I return to you!" Andariel smiled darkly. Her coercive demonic presence was winning.

"Now all of you watch as Raquille is properly satisfied. If any of you find your pride and purpose as Succubi again, beg like her and I will grant you your due." The claw severed the bonds, and she dragged the inflamed girl to where the rest could see. Andariel then did what succubi did best.

As her hands worked, Andariel spoke to Zyke, words masked from the others by the loud moans. "Lord Zyke, I ask that you would satisfy these lost girls, too."

Zyke wanted to, surely. More than wanted to. But, glancing at the others watching, he looked back at Andariel. "You are of my harem, not them."

Andariel flipped her long red hair over to one side as she turned her head to face him, and the succubus in her hands squealed. "Lord Zyke, I expect you to finally accept your corruption and finally become a demon yourself, so that your seed can properly impregnate my handmaidens in addition to repopulating them."

Zyke's eyes widened at that, mouth gaping as she just stared at him. "B-But... Have you asked the others yet?"

"No," Andariel shrugged. Raquille moaned loud and long. "But I expect this of you. You are the best choice for it, and I know the others won't mind." Before Zyke could respond, Andariel grabbed the shivering girl and dragged her back to her place, though she left her unbound. "Who is next? Who also wishes to return to the Matron?"

"Me, Matron!" another succubus panted. "I leave Baal for you, Matron! Just do that for me. Please..." The others, driven by Andariel's overwhelming will, watched on.

Aliza had needed an explanation for what was going on, and once given she shook her head with a sigh. She was a human, but she understood the need of it. Zyke was glad to finally hold Rrajhess and her four breasts again. Seeing Countess back in bed for whatever warmth she could find, he guided the furred woman there as well, sending Aliza a sly smile that had the rogue roll her eyes.

Zyke's armor was off before they were even on the bed, and Countess welcomed him and Rrajhess gladly.

xxx

_They had run long and well, but permanent evasion was impossible._

_Zyke was locked in an iron cage on a cart, and his eyes never left the cart parallel to his. He was still stripped bare, but so was Ellyia, smiling sadly back at him. He wanted to kill every one of the Necroguardians around them, for seeing HIS Ellyia like this. But at least she was alive. That was all that mattered._

_Execute him, likely, but Ellyia would live. That was all that mattered._

xxx

In the end, five of the succubi had returned to Andariel. The sixth... Baal's to the core, and she was ended as painlessly as possible. Those five pledged themselves to Andariel and Zyke both, offering themselves before swooping off at the decline. Andariel's words about... repopulation stuck with Zyke.

The rest of the way to the Ancients had been cleared, according to Blood Raven, and so together they set out.

Rrajhess stared at Zyke as they ran lightly. Biting a lip, she rested a furred paw over her plated stomach. What would he...?

Her and Fleshling usually ran together, engaged in smalltalk, but right now they were silent as they moved past the demon corpses she had helped slay the previous day. She smiled slightly as she glanced at her sister, the warmth of affection rising in her. She would tell her soon.

The problem was, with Baal still out there, she couldn't afford to appear weak. At times like this, the male usually got the strange idea that she needed special care. If all was well, they could be finished with Baal before the problems became noticeable... If all was well.

She had feared, she had hoped, but it was the last night she knew. Her nipples were fleshing out, softer and larger. Oh, she knew, and it had to have happened in the jungles of Kurast. Strange news, but one she took great pride in despite its secrecy.

She had litters.

She had Zyke's kittens growing inside her. That paw went back to her stomach and she smiled again. Call her litter-less, would Bloodwitch? Well, hah! Rrajhess purred softly in contentment.

But Zyke was a fleshling. Her father was a fleshling, so she had never really disliked them, but the prejudice of her sisters outside her pride sometimes affected her. It had been hard admitting it to herself, but she finally knew Zyke was a fleshling, like Fleshling herself was. A loud purr. If those two were fleshlings, then she most certainly didn't have a problem with them.

But that kinship she felt inside with Zyke, that feel that he and her just belonged together... Andariel explained a few things, and only pregnancy made her believe.

Mortal and demon couldn't breed. If they could, demons would have a great time of impregnating the fleshling race rather than spilling its blood. It's why Zyke had never cautioned himself with the others, yet with Fleshling he never chanced finishing inside her. He had known about the corruption in Rrajhess, so he had also always allowed himself with her.

But the thing was, there was a third group to the two. The stage between mortal and demon. Rrajhess was there, and it was why she was unable to get pregnant by the full demons they had captured for the Moon Hunt. If she had caught a mortal, the same would have happened.

But Zyke, her lovable mate, the proud leader of their pride, he himself was in that third group. He just denied it himself. So instead of caution with Fleshling, his partially corrupted seed would only be effective in her partially corrupted self and thus was where he should have shown that restraint. And now, here she was, with litters.

By the Moon, but she was excited! Anxious for his reaction, considering he didn't appear to want kittens yet by his discretion with Fleshling, but she was excited. Life was inside her, life spawned of both her and her Zyke. She loved kittens, and now she had her own. She wanted to hug someone, Zyke or Fleshling, but they had things to do and it would be awkward at their speed.

Leaving the plains of sand to follow her mate, to take him as a mate even, had never been a bad decision. The co-mothers of her kittens, for that is what she saw of them now, were thankfully agreeable, a couple even a pleasure to have, and Fleshling, whom she could only see as a true sister, would help her raise her kittens, just as she was planning on helping Fleshling with her own when or if she had them.

Rrajhess was a bit irked to see her mate in charge of hunts – that was the female's job, by all means – but he had proven himself time and time again. He was a master hunter, something to take pride in, and if he led the pride in addition to leading the hunts, well, then Rrajhess knew she would just have to live with it.

Her head turned to Zyke when he stopped before a set of stairs leading out of the unpleasant Ancients' Way. Leading up to Arreat Summit, where the Ancients rest.

"All of you..." he started but stopped with a strangled sound. Hopefully they wouldn't think anything of it. "All of you stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes... Please." Not exactly the casualness he was hoping for, but it would have to do. And maybe they wouldn't think it was strange how he opened a portal and left the most of the things inside his inventory on the snow before running off inside.

He sprinted through Harrogath to the waypoint, and he saw Aliza stick her head through the portal, confused, before he activated it. They wouldn't be able to follow him now.

He had plenty of waypoint destinations in the land of the rogues, near Lut Gholein, throughout Kurast, a couple in the Burning Hells, and most recently a batch in the Barbarian lands. But then, he had a few elsewhere too.

A loud roaring could be heard the moment the sickening spinning stopped, and for once Zyke vomited, not able to catch himself in time and swallow it down. The air was cool and damp, but after the icy air of Mount Arreat, it actually felt warm.

Wiping his mouth and washing it out with some water from the waterfall behind – this waypoint was located in a cavern just behind a waterfall, the source of the roar – Zyke straightened himself and took fast strides deeper into the cave.

Everyone had their little favorite place in their youth, something near home that no one knew about. The Necropolis stretched hundreds of miles of tunnels under and around the swamps here in the far south, but one day Zyke had gone Outside through the eastern Ilium Gate, walked a few miles south by east from there, and he had accidentally stumbled across a freshwater river, splitting with a wonderful waterfall.

It was later, coming back, that he had found the cave and waypoint behind it, and it was much, much later he had...

Zyke passed a plaque carved by his own hand.

WEEP, YOU WHO ENTER, FOR WITHIN THESE WALLS DEATH HAS BECOME AN ENEMY

Bitter, heart-struck, sobbing, Zyke had carved that sign, never once feeling more betrayed than at that moment. It was just beyond that sign that he entered the final chamber, and he let himself cry. Not sob, but tears wet his cheeks as they always did in here.

Crudely cut stone and only ten paces by ten paces wide, the room was the only place Zyke felt meaningful enough to do it. It held a place in his heart from his youth, just as she had in maturity. In this room, Zykinander and Zyke the Bard were one.

An empty tomb, gilded and wrought and crafted and embossed, rested in the center, the sides a full pace high and the lid even higher. The lid, Zyke had never been more scrupulous than by what he demanded of the gold sculptor. The perfect image of Ellyia, in the armor she had always wore near him, rested in gleaming gold so realistically Zyke could almost hope she would sit up and wonder why she had paint all over her.

They had never given him a body, but her equipment had been off at the time of the taking, off and in his inventory which was returned once his own armor had been taken. Useless to him, besides for heartache, Zyke had made a memorial to Ellyia with the gear.

At the foot of the tomb lay a large chest, and inside he knew he would find the armor laid out as delicately as he had left it, spaced to how Ellyia would have it should she been wearing it herself. Her javelins on the right side of the chest, for her left hand, and the bow to the left, for her right hand.

"Forgive me, Ellyia, for what I did to you," Zyke whispered as he opened the chest. Items enchanted to give light from the walls revealed the contains exactly as expected. "Forgive a fool."

That armor... More tears, and Zyke turned his head away. It felt almost wrong taking it to give to another. Standing, he walked around the side of his intricate tomb to represent her – the other gear had been sold to pay for it, likely the only thing he had paid for that really mattered. That gold face of a sleeping Amazon...

He bent his head to kiss her lips, feeling only hard and cold metal yet shaped as perfectly as hers had been. Tears spilled onto the cheeks of the dead, and Zyke deepened the kiss to nothing. He couldn't stand returning to this room after constructing it, and this was why.

He was sobbing now, sobbing against a fake gold face that was real in his heart. His forehead rested against Ellyia's, and his fingers brushed the tears from her cheeks. Sobbed, eyes closed, heart clenched in a fist.

But... that was all Zykinander. Zyke, he ached for Ellyia bad enough that he would cry, but Zyke, he was healing. Blood Raven, Aliza... All of them, the glue for the pieces of his heart. All of them, his harem, dedicated to Ellyia herself, yet also his mending from her. He pulled back, blurry-eyed, and that gold face had become gold again.

Another kiss, chaste and loving, for both cheeks, then he returned to the chest.

Their travels had given them the most powerful of enchanted items, things produced by ancient magic for kings of old, things blessed by angels or cursed by demons. The stronger the piece, the stronger the horrific guardian it had been, yet so also the stronger Zykinander and Ellyia had been when facing them.

The javelins, Zyke cradled in both hands. Three of them, yet a moment after impact they would reappear in the hand – or wherever the other two had been, which could also have been a case or holster. That was the least of the enchantments on that. Rune words danced up and down its length, for lifesteal and an aura and nasties Zyke could only grin when thinking about. Rrajhess, they would fit her well.

The armor would have to go to Aliza. None of the others wore armor, not when they didn't have to. Lacquered red, yet leather. The breastplate was a wrapping piece, starting on the right side and going around the back before covering the breasts and strapping in where it started. Only a headband for a helm, yet the enchantments and runes etched tiny on the inside made it as formidable as the thick runes of the breastplate. Boots were light and easy, speed enchanted with enough dexterity enchantments to make Aliza faint. Rrajhess could have had that as well, but she was already getting the javelins.

Ellyia's bow, however... Unbreakable, capable of being bent tip to tip if one was strong enough, with a recoil that rippled the arm with the raw power behind it. That was just the bow. Enchanted, a spiral in the center of fire, ice, and lightning. Lifestealing, of course, with a rune at the top of the string to imbue the arrows with poison. Ellyia had punched holes through enemies with it, before the arrow itself lodged into the enemy behind the first and splattered it with an elemental explosion. Did he mention it completely ignored defenses? Plated behemoths or carapaced spawn, both felt the effects the same as a defenseless babe.

The problem was who got that bow? Aliza got the armor, so between Countess and Blood Raven... The latter could make the most use of it, but the former was in most need of the increase.

Caressing the former equipment of his love, remembering when a touch of the breastplate had actually been a touch of her and a hand on the bow meant for her to stay her own hand, Zyke slowly placed it all within his inventory, and he left with only one last look back at the gold tomb.

If it would bring her back, Zykinander would give into his corruption and become a demon to slaughter the High Heavens AND the Burning Hells, just to hold her again. Take the balance into his own hands, he would. Zykinander would, if it was possible.

But as Zyke stepped off the waypoint at Harrogath and moved towards the portal were Aliza was firmly stationed now and waiting, Zyke the Bard knew he wouldn't. He loved Ellyia like life itself, but death was a part of life, no matter how painful or tragic. He had moved on, only remembering the past when necessary.

"Where did you," Aliza asked as they stepped through the portal to the other side, "go?"

All eyes turned to him upon his return, but he had closed off the emotions Ellyia's Tomb had given life to. He smiled at them, then retrieved the gear he had collected.

A pin could have dropped.

Blood Raven's face twisted in utmost surprise. Rrajhess touched the javelins, retreated, and touched them again. He was right, Aliza did faint. Countess, she looked in ecstasy upon seeing the gear, face near glowing with that smile and glistening eyes. Andariel, a respectful – almost in awe – nod. Karylia was just surprised that he had brought that.

For someone who had fainted, Aliza was back on her feet remarkably fast. Leather headband, breastplate, the boots, even the belt. She switched between them all, mouth dropping wider and wider.

Zyke smiled. "Those are for you, and yes, Rrajhess, those are yours." The Sabre Cat beamed and clutched the javelins, feline face stretched with a wide grin and purrs emitting from her. "The bow is up for grabs."

Countess snatched the bow quickly, caressing it as lovingly as he had. Clutched between her bosom, her hands ran down the runework and tested the flexibility. Blood Raven watched her, the green hand testing the leather grip then the string. "It... It is so beautiful."

No more than the woman who held it, Zyke knew.

Smile still wide, Countess held the bow with both hands and appraised it a final time. Then, she looked towards the silent Blood Raven and extended it towards her, smile tweaking slightly. The rogue captain was surprised at first, eyebrows rising and a long hesitation before she slowly reached out and enclosed her hands around it.

Like that, Countess still held the bow for a regretful moment longer, then released it fully into Blood Raven's possession. She looked at her now empty hands and sighed before gathering her furs around her closer. "The finest bow I had ever laid eyes on, honestly the most spectacular... But its a little too hard to pull for one as tender as me. Blood Raven, you are more suited for such a bow."

The corrupted rogue could only nod, that wonderfully rare look of surprise still on her face as she turned the bow about in her hands before holding it properly and pulling the string. She made it look natural, but the her eyes went even wider at the distance, short for how hard she was pulling. She released the string, and the bow twanged. Her whole sturdy arm jerked, too.

Rrajhess was twirling a javelin around in her paws, expertly handling the beautiful weapon. That smile on her face was equally beautiful. Aliza... Zyke settled himself to watching her disrobe, her shameless among only the harem now, and Aliza fingered each piece of armor before putting it on, unfortunately breastplate first.

Something tugged in Zyke's chest as he watched her wrap that armor around her wonderful torso, especially the way she finished by doing the buckles at the right side. So painfully reminiscent to Ellyia, all of it was. However, there was something of a relief in seeing it not fit her perfectly right. Aliza and her massive bosom, near spilling out as she tried loosening the area at the front for more breathing room.

Then went on the headband, but Zyke shook his head and moved forward to help her with it. Aliza's ponytail was right where the back should have been. He undid it and put the headband right. She smiled at him, red hair temporarily loose around her. With that headband holding her ruby hair, she looked a crowned queen of Entsteig, where women and man fought side-by-side and armies were led by both warrior-kings and warrior-queens. Smiling back at her, Zyke redid her ponytail at the exact place Ellyia did hers to wear that headband, just above the band.

The belt became the division of lacquered leather and loincloth, and an excellent attention drawer to her hips and legs. Then came the gloves and boots, Aliza basking in the enchantments of both. When she was done, fully garbed in red, she looked the warrior Zyke remembered in a different woman, with the hair and face all wrong.

All this was hard on him, and Zyke sighed once everything had been set. If it would keep them alive longer, especially against the Ancients, then it was worth it. Besides... there might be a 'reward' from them that night. Or perhaps the next night, given the plans of today.

Andariel's succubi, Baal's own harem, satisfying them and performing their Arts in Baal's very throne room. Demons were sticklers for pride and humiliation, and Baal would certainly feel that one. So that 'reward' for these items, it might have to come the next night.

"My mate... If you had these all along, why did you not give them soonerrr?" Rrajhess asked curiously, though she still held the javelins closely with reverence.

Eyes turned to him, but Blood Raven saved him from responding. "The power of these items... We could not have used them not long ago. I would have struggled firing each shot of this bow; the strength needed to pull it is more than any bow of mortal making could stand. The armor Aliza now wears, if she had tried wearing it when we fought Mephisto, the enchantments might have torn her body apart. Under Tristram, I saw such a thing happen, a rogue trying to wear armor she wasn't yet strong enough to."

If they took that to be the reason, then Zyke wouldn't try correcting her. "Right, now up here is the Ancients. The reason I had us stay down here is because once we are all through, the way back will become blocked until we defeat them."

"Couldn't we just make a rift or portal to leave?" Countess asked, frowning at the path.

"Yes, but that results in a failure for the test. Leaving during any time of the fight results in a failure, but if you find yourself overwhelmed... Please, I beg you, just go through the portal. We can always restart the test, and multiple tries are better than the death of any of you."

They nodded. All of them nodded, even Aliza. They would retreat through the portal if death approached them, that nod said. Why, why, why didn't Aliza retreat when she was supposed to?

Taking a deep breath, Zyke led the way up the steps he had once walked before. Out onto Arreat Summit, where the same three statues stood weighing their worthiness in the blistering winds of ice and freezing cold. Between the statues was the Alter of the Heavens, and that book was the method of speaking to the Ancients.

Zyke boldly approached that book once again, his harem and heart behind him. He opened it, demanding passage, and the Ancients answered his plea. He had his challenge.

Why, Aliza, why?

xxx

_Zyke and Ellyia were alone, alone as two people surrounded by dozens of minions could be. Before them was the Alter of the Heavens. Taking her hand in his, Zyke opened the book._

"_WE ARE THE SPIRITS OF THE NEPHALEM, THE ANCIENT ONES. WE HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO GUARD SACRED MOUNT ARREAT, WHEREIN THE WORLDSTONE RESTS. FEW ARE WORTHY TO STAND IN ITS PRESENCE; FEWER STILL CAN COMPREHEND ITS TRUE PURPOSE._

"_BEFORE YOU CAN ENTER, YOU MUST DEFEAT US... HOWEVER, THE TIME IS NOT YET RIGHT FOR YOU, HERO. WE WILL NOT GIVE YOU THE CHALLENGE."_

xxx

That brings things to the present, where Zyke and his harem stepped out onto the first level of the Worldstone Keep.

They had beat the Ancients, but at such a great cost. Aliza, the potion had banished the cold of death, and her arousal made her delightfully 'normal,' but... but death was not something that could just be shrugged off, and yet another period of it blighted her mind. How many more times of resurrection before that blight gave her a permanent bleakness for life?

In the Worldstone Keep, where Baal and his legions had already spread like a plague, the time had come for Andariel's plan. They were still two more floors away from the Throne of Destruction, Baal's new self-proclaimed Domain, which was where they planned to have their lull before confronting Baal and desecrate his Domain.

Andariel lifted her hand, but Zyke stopped her quickly, his arms around Aliza from behind with Rrajhess and Countess on either side of her. "Andariel, your handmaidens... I've seen the kind of fighters they are, thirsty for blood yet cautious, with that devastating curse. If you give that order, Baal's armies will be lost, but even so, many of your succubi will be as well. Especially down here, where Baal's warped succubi are likely the most concentrated..."

"I am as opposed to losing my handmaidens as yourself, but unless you have a better plan, I will accept their sacrifice. This is war between the Powers of Hell now, not adventuring. There will be loses," Andariel spoke calmly, yet with a face of stone.

"I cannot save them all, but I think I can get you to reduce losses..." Zyke said, and Andariel was listening. "The army I allowed you to preserve, back when you first submitted to me in the Monastery's Catacombs... I recognize that they are weak against Baal's forces, and that Baal outnumbers you, but if you unleash them with your succubi, your handmaidens can keep their distance and slaughter while the fodder dies for them."

"..." was Andariel's immediate response, staring down at him. Then, she smiled. "There are times I forget you are the man who subdued my will so long ago, who had done so with a mind clever as a fox. Dominating my body was your reward, but for this I must find a more... suitable way of showing my gratitude. Perhaps myself and the most skilled of my girls together."

Again Zyke was reminded of the request to impregnate all the succubi, and with it was the pleasant thought of what he must do with each for them to get to that point. However, he only smiled humbly to Andariel and performed the proper bard bow.

Andariel lifted her claw again, and Zyke knew by the grin on Karylia's face that it had been done. The summoning of her entire army in addition to orders for destroying Baal's. It had begun. The war against Baal had truly begun.

Warlike screeches erupted among the echoey halls of the mazing Worldstone Keep. Confused grunts and snarls followed, then came sounds of fighting and death.

Gathering themselves, they started moving. The first room they entered held only clueless spawn belonging to Baal, but those were quickly dispatched before moving on. The next room was a swarm Dark One Fallen fighting Barbarian Zombies called Defiled Warrior. Zyke tried not too smile too much at seeing something else having to deal with Fallen for once.

Then came Andariel's Vile Witch succubi supported by Hell Clan against three champion Blood Lords, armored bull-like humanoids duel-wielding an axe and a flail. Against champions of an already powerful race, the succubi were in need of assistance.

Goatmen bleated as Zyke and his minions fought beside them, the kinship an honest unity between them for once. Blood Raven's arrows very clearly punched a hole straight through the Blood Lords, the finishing blow for each of them. Ellyia's Bow was magnificent, as Zyke remembered.

Andariel gathered the succubi to her afterwards, four women ready for blood. She asked for the most direct path to the Throne of Destruction, and the Vile Witches were happy to supply. They led the group, and Zyke's harem followed surrounded by the remaining Hell Clan.

Blood Raven recognized the war for what it was, and she animated every corpse she came across to form an even larger army for them. That which couldn't keep up was left behind for any of Baal's hordes still wondering the halls.

Eventually an unstoppable machine, a tide of demonic flesh and steel, became their group, and they didn't stop for any of Baal's minions as they ran. The opposing demons were swept aside by a weapon or two in passing, not standing a chance to such a large force.

Good progress was made, proceeding to the second level of apparently three. Victorious succubi flocked to them, self-imposed captains to the weak hordes Andariel had summoned. A dozen strong to a double-dozen. Double-dozen to half a hundred, and that to over a hundred strong.

On they plowed, at the lead the low-flying succubi with animated meatshields. There were times Baal's forces proved superior and were gathering, but those became only minor delays with minor losses replaced by Blood Raven's animations. This was no longer adventuring, with a carved path to the leader and bringing just him down to banish the army.

This was genocide, for anything related to the being known as Baal. Blood and fire was left in their wake, and all over the Barbarian homeland demons fought demons. However, just because Zyke's group was unstoppable with their heavy firepower and Blood Raven's continuing animations didn't mean the rest of the hordes fighting outside these halls were fairing as well.

The second level of the Worldstone Keep was massacred by Andariel's forces – technically Zyke's forces – and then they were on the third floor, the last before Baal's Throne of Destruction.

Nearly seventy succubi of varying race had flocked to them, with countless lesser spawn with them. Eighty, ninety. A force of near fifty of Baal's stood before the next set of stairs down, and they charged forward.

Blood splattered walls, wails and snorts and roars echoed. Weapons, curses, and spells were flung around in an unintelligible melee, yet demons knew their masters and knew when another demon belonged to a different one, meaning no confusion among enemies. Normally there was that hesitation, the only slight tolerance for emissaries, yet in war like this, it was stick to allies and kill all enemies.

Another group of succubi backed by as many Damned – strongest of the Tainted gorilla-demons – flanked Baal's defending legion from another hall, and together Andariel's legions crushed them into a pool of wretched blood. Demons seemed relieved to see their mistress, and they stuck with her.

Over one hundred succubi by then, a sea of blood-splattered beauties with lovely curves and exotic wings. It was a shame that they all weren't to be used for pleasure in Baal's throne room, but Aliza had asked, and no one was going to complain. The traumatized rogue deserved only what would make her most comfortable.

The only path to Baal, things were completely silent inside. With Baal himself in there, it was obvious Andariel's rebelling forces didn't stand much of a chance down there. Succubi were dead down there, along with the demons Andariel had summoned to assist them.

"We proceed first alone," Andariel intoned for all gathered to hear. She was a hard woman made harder by this turn against Baal. The death of her own succubi meant she was grieving, but she didn't allow it to show, for obvious reasons. "Gather all the survivors here, and stand ready by my word. We have a little... gift for Baal before we sweep him aside too!"

Roars and cheers and snorts rose to her declaration, weapons raised and bucklers banged. Succubi near the back started flapping away to find those survivors and spread the word.

With glances among each other, Zyke and his harem descended the steps into darkness.

xxx

"_Zyke?" Aliza had asked one night, just after a long time of lovemaking with the others._

"_Hmm?" he responded, holding her close in addition to Andariel and Rrajhess. Blood Raven and Countess flanked those on either side, Olena with her mistress. They were listening too, likely._

"_What are your plans after all this?" she asked, "After all the Prime Evils are dead and humanity is safe again, what do you plan to do?"_

xxx

This part of the plan seemed almost strange after the bloodshed. To pleasure themselves, while the rest of the army fought for their lives. An army of demons Zyke would rather prefer died, to be sure, but still fighting for them. However, it was the ultimate act of defiance, the most damaging spit-in-the-eye possible among demons. To satisfy themselves with the enemy's own minions, loyal servants, in said enemy's own Domain no less! Karylia would have to count as Baal's servant, in this case.

Baal's presence was obvious now. If the kinship with Andariel was a fire compared to a candle, Baal was the sun. A distance away still, yet immensely powerful to be felt so strongly from the remaining distance. At least he wasn't moving.

Zyke's minions would have to stand guard for this. It was a risk, by certain, but all had enjoyed the idea, even Aliza before her death. After all their troubles chasing the damned Evils, she said, they damned well deserved it. Oh, she was well and good corrupted in matters of sex, if not in heart.

They chose a flat spot, empty of blood and enemies, only a small distance away from the stairs up. Small, but enough not to carry their moans up when they came.

-lemon-

A pair of sleep rolls were brought out and pressed together for something softer than stone. Zyke had been ready for this since the morning, and Aliza was still shivering with desire from the thawing potion. His lips found Aliza's first, and both his hands and Rrajhess's paws began removing the rogue of her armor. Other hands, unseen, began working at Zyke's own.

The breastplate was removed from her after the gloves and belt and headband – hair spilling out around her – and Zyke was treated to the wonderful bounce of her large bosom as it came free of its confining prison. Her large, dark nipples were already hard and eager for his hands, and Aliza moaned against his mouth as he started.

Hands worked at both of their boots, and they did a one-legged dance as the boots came off before lowering to the quick-bed. Still kissing her, Zyke rolled Aliza onto her back. His mouth then trailed down to her soft jaw and throat, down still to her upper chest and then breasts. Aliza's hands ran through his hair in her bliss as his mouth and tongue teased a nipple, one of his hands on her other breast.

Right now, this was about her and comforting her from death, hence why his pants were still on. His tongue circled the erect nipples several times before leaving its slick trail on her dark areola. Aliza mewled, and suddenly there was something at Zyke's hand as it massaged her other breast. Confused, he tilted his head to see... Rrajhess. Of course.

He and the Sabre Cat both suckled and licked, and Aliza made her high moans. Rrajhess rough tongue had to be driving the rogue crazy, in a fantastic way. Zyke nibbled the tip of Aliza's nipple between his teeth for a moment before his trail of kisses started again. Hands on her sides, he kissed down the side of her breast to her stomach, then going down he followed with his hands feeling the length of her trim waist.

As always, his tongue dipped into her bellybutton in passing, just to hear her laugh and see her beaming smile before both were washed away in her continuing ecstasy. Rrajhess certainly wasn't holding back. Her hand was still on his head, the other on Rrajhess's.

Reaching Aliza's loincloth, Zyke grinned at the wet spot marring it and her thighs. Thawing potions were truly wonders. His hand led the way, creeping under the cloth to where her toned abs became softer flesh and then the dark red curls. Her usually trimmed pubic hair grew longer at times while traveling, while at other times it was short when she found the time at towns. Right now it appeared to be a longer time.

Other moans had started up, telling him that Olena or Countess was starting with the others, giving them the privacy to comfort Aliza.

He found her wet slit with his fingers, still hidden from his sight by the loincloth. One finger entered her, worming around her folds to the thrill of her sounds. His mouth found her lower stomach, continuing to kiss her while his other hand darted under the loincloth from the side and another finger entered her.

Her wetness made Zyke want to taste her, despite that he had that morning. His fingers retreated, and Aliza made a small coo of disappointment before another moan as Rrajhess's rough tongue ran the length from one breast to the other, the catwoman crawling around to get to the other side.

His hands went under Aliza to the taut flesh of her ass, and he began tugging the straps of the loincloth down. Aliza lifted her hips for him, and that resulted in his face grinding against her clothed mound. The last article of clothing came off, and Zyke took a moment of admiring Aliza before jumping in.

Both of her hands found their way to his hair, gripping it, as Zyke's tongue probed around inside. He lapped her juices, licked the length of her slit, delved inside. Aliza squealed and bucked against him, stomach flexing as she reached her first orgasm. Rrajhess beamed and kissed Aliza, the rogue was happy to return it.

Only after snatching the added juices did Zyke sit up and begin to remove his leggings. Aliza and Rrajhess watched him both, and he raised an eyebrow as he tugged the last of his pants off, length springing free. Their eyes followed the bounce, and he chuckled.

He made his way back so he was straddling Aliza's hips, and he kissed Rrajhess only briefly before his arms encircled Aliza and he kissed her for all she was worth, which was quiet a lot, especially after her death.

It took Aliza a moment after the kiss, but her smile remained as she finally managed, "Inside me. Now." Ah, the thawing potion.

He leaned back only to line himself up between her red curls, and then he sunk into her. Aliza squeaked upon first penetration, always finding the sudden fill unexpected. He nearly felt like making the sound himself, with her tight folds. His mouth found hers again, and he started.

Aliza's hips raised earlier than usual, flexing against his slow thrusts. Out and in, from the cruel air to her amazing warm, wet, and perfectly tight core. He began to go faster. Arched as she was, his hands were under her to hold her lower back, fingers feeling the toned flesh.

Faster still, to the cadence of Aliza's moans, sighs, and mewls. He himself moaned, loving the feel of her around him. Aliza's fingers had left his hair to claw down his back, but only with fingertips thankfully. Her pleasant breasts were rippling pillows against his chest, trying to bounce with each thrust yet held in place.

One hand left her waist to glide up her stomach and fondle a large breast, thumbing her stiff nipples. Aliza's clawing fingers had found Zyke's own rear, and she held onto him as he filled her again and again.

Then, suddenly, Aliza clutched him to her harder, and she moaned loudly with a second orgasm. Zyke slowed his thrusts, still wanting to reach his own end. Checking Rrajhess, nude and only watching them with a pleased smile, Zyke rolled them over so Aliza was on top and straddling him.

The rogue didn't hesitate to start her own thrusts, erotic pumps of her hips, and Zyke easily matched her pace before pressing her to go faster. Her wetness was spreading, and her breasts made the greatest show with the bounces.

Then Rrajhess was there behind Aliza. Furred paws reached around, but only one massaged a breast. The other went lower to the top of Aliza's slit, where Zyke was still thrusting into with their passionate dance, and likely the Sabre Cat found her clit and was rubbing it. Aliza's mewls turned into high moans, at least.

His orgasm was approaching, but Aliza still reached her third first, with a rapid thrust of her hips before just impaling herself on him entirely and grinding as her tight walls clenched around him. Zyke gave a kiss to either of Aliza's nipples before kissing her lips as she looked back down to him, coming down from her climax.

Aliza went off him to be replaced by Rrajhess, and the Sabre Cat was already dripping with her anticipation. The four breasts just called for Zyke's hands, even as she lined them up and got him inside her slick walls. Rrajhess was never one to waist time, and she began bouncing as his hands caught two of her breasts and fondled them.

With each thrust into her, Zyke felt the sleek fur against his groin opposing Aliza's coarse muff. Her entire body had that fur like velvet, and his hands ran down her stomach and sides before returning to her breasts for a final enjoyment. Zyke's end came closer still, and his hands finally settled on her buttocks for two good handfuls.

Having just done this position with Aliza, Zyke wanted to change it up a bit. His hands on Rrajhess's bottom stopped her thrusts suddenly and lifted her off him long enough to slip out from under her. He kissed the confused catwoman, but with hands on her shoulders, he turned her around. She got the idea, purring as she bent over to display her rather nice derriere, parted slit just under that and eagerly waiting.

On his knees, Zyke lined himself and entered, getting a sigh of pleasure from him and a mewl from her. The two 'sisters' both mewled, oddly. His hips slapped into her furred rump with soft sounds, tail flicking to the point of being a challenge.

It turned out Aliza had just been settling behind Rrajhess to return the favor when they had turned, and suddenly Rrajhess used the position to continue with her. Aliza squeaked again when Rrajhess's rough tongue invaded her netherlips. Zyke watched, enthralled, at the sight of Aliza and her bare breasts resting on her knees like him with Rrajhees dipped between her legs, the rogues hands on the catwoman's head.

Death was harsh, getting ripped free from it more so. Aliza deserved only to be pleasured after the experience, and Rrajhess knew that, lapping away at Aliza's folds with her cat-like tongue. The Sabre Cat's body rocked with each of Zyke's thrusts into her, sometimes mashing her face into Aliza's center.

Zyke felt his climax roaring up, and he slammed the final few into Rrajhess, slick walls eagerly taking him in before his seed spurted inside her, grunting with it. He continued thrusting until he had softened, even if just partially, and he pulled out, to Rrajhess's muffled disappointment.

But then Zyke's fingers replaced him, stretching and twisting inside her enough to make the Sabre Cat moan and mewl again, inside Aliza. His other hand explored, testing her furred flesh at the thighs, buttocks, crack, damp cleft... Rrajhess yowled an orgasm, Aliza reached her forth, and Zyke was hard again.

Normally he would do more for them, but they were on a time schedule, humiliating Baal in his own Domain as they were. Rrajhess would continue with Aliza, he knew.

Countess was showing Blood Raven a few tricks of the females, much to his arousal, while the former nobility had Olena doing the same for herself. Only barely managing to turn his head, Zyke found Karylia and Andariel together, but they were only giving their massages to each other while waiting.

The succubi were eager, and Andariel made it a point when he had entered Karylia and was getting his pleasure that she had been one of Baal's, and they were now in Baal's Domain, satisfying themselves with Baal's own once-loyal minion. Strangely, the thought was even more arousing.

Karylia and Andariel together was always too much for long with Zyke, though he was lucky they assisted with each other to make his job of satisfying them easier. They even claimed he need only worry about his own pleasure, that he should just take his pleasure from them – as much as he could – and they would worry about themselves after he was properly satisfied.

Zyke had only mock-scowled and demanded Andariel bend over. There was only one real way of dealing with the Lesser Evil.

Finishing with the succubi, shivering at the lack of their soothing hands, it was Blood Raven and Countess. The former was first, pale skin perspiring already as she first straddled him and a smile on her lips. One hand swept her black hair behind her, the other rested on his abs as she lifted herself and got his tip in before going down completely and starting.

Hip bones met his hands, followed by softer hip flesh and the paradoxical full yet taut buttocks. Blood Raven had a tightness on the level of Aliza when it came to her inner walls, and Zyke moaned in his thrusts back up into her. Her breasts bounced enough to make him lean up and take a dark nipple in his mouth. He loved how those dark circles opposed her pale skin, as if to proudly declare that they were her nipples and they were right there.

Recent times with Blood Raven had been a bit more interesting. His teeth sunk into her soft flesh, then licked the impressions and nipple. One arm around her waist overpowered her thrusts and forced her to him at his own pace, jarring her whole body with hard smacks she wasn't in control of.

Rougher, she wanted, but not violent. Oh, how happy he was to comply. There was a beast in him with the corruption he tried to deny, a beast that was allowed its part with Blood Raven.

His hands returned to gripping her ass, gripping hard and relishing the feel of it and the sound of moans. Blood Raven's hair cascaded around her now, moans passionate and throaty. Just as she retook control of her own thrusts, Zyke increased his thrusts faster and faster, so that their hips met higher and higher and not at all where she was expecting it. More jars in her body, and her moans were getting deeper.

"Ride me!" Blood Raven growled, red eyes bearing down at him affectionately. A momentary pause before a hard thrust, rocking Blood Raven's whole body. "Ugh, fuck..."

Zyke's arms encircled her waist and toned back then, and he held her in a crushing grip as he rolled them over and just plowed into her as hard as he could. His end was coming, her tight folds just too much and this style of taking her so wonderful. At this change and assault, Blood Raven's arms came around him and she nearly screamed her orgasm.

Zyke was so close he just continued right through it, drawing Blood Raven's out longer with twitches in her hips he felt and continued moans from her. His teeth found her neck as he held her and continued ramming himself inside that tight and warm hole, now so much slicker after her release. His fingers dug into her back at their own accord.

Hands found Zyke's back, two of them soft and massaging his hard muscles. Too close to his end, he made a sound and released himself inside Blood Raven. The former captain smiled lovingly at him as he came down, and his grip changed so that he was holding her in a hug. Their first kiss after was chaste, but then there was the second filled with love and passion.

More hands on his back, and he pulled out to face the other, the taste of Blood Raven still on his lips. Instead of Countess, though, he found blue skinned Karylia grinning at him, with Countess next to her.

"Alright, girl," Countess was saying, glancing at Karylia before making her sensuous way towards him. "Show me what you got." Swaying hips and shifting breasts, waiting netherlips already wet and with a trail leading down her left thigh... That on her glorious figure, with her lusts deep in her eyes, Zyke was hard again even as she reached him.

Countess winked at him as she lowered herself, yet before she could reach his member, he grabbed her soft ass and pulled her to him. Countess lost grace as she fell forward, knees landing on either side of him near his head. Her wet thigh grazed his cheek pleasantly. Another scoot with his handful of her rump, and then his mouth was around her slit and his tongue inside.

Green flesh, as womanly and tasteful as the others'. Only that indescribable bit made her taste different than the others, made her Countess, but her skin changed nothing. Eyes from her cleft to her face, Zyke admired everything in between, and one hand was left to knead and enjoy her soft ass while the other traveled her entire form, hips, back, breasts, stomach, and all.

Suddenly, something took a hold over his member. At first he thought it was Countess, but then something warm, wet yet hollow surrounded him. A mouth? What had to be a tongue – a long tongue – encircled his length and ran over him pleasantly. Then, a blue hand came from behind Countess to massage circles on her stomach and make its way up to her breasts.

Zyke moaned into Countess, eliciting a moan from her as well. The green woman was leaning back now, allowing Karylia more room to work with her as Zyke devoured her folds, and the succubus still had her mouth so amazingly around him. He could learn to love this position, still getting his pleasure while getting his taste.

Then, Zyke's own hands went to Countess's hips, and he took his mouth away, licking his lips, as he slid her back down. She left a slick trail down his chest, but then Karylia's mouth left him, and Countess smirked as she took his length into her. Not tight, really, but still a pleasant grip.

Green flesh became mixed with blue, and Karylia rose behind Countess so that her massive bosom rested on either of Countess's shoulders, her head between them. Countess rose and fell over him, his member so pleasurably sliding back into her, and Karylia's hands continued by now both creeping over Countess in that sensual massage.

Her wings were sexy, too.

The massage focused long on Countess's breasts, and the woman moaned loud as she and Zyke danced the dance. Zyke's own hands ran down Countess's back, feeling the soft flesh ripple at his touch, until he found her fleshy ass and he cupped it as she rose and fell over him.

Countess was gorgeous in all means, head tilted back and her back arched into the succubus, breasts thrust into her touch. Gorgeous, and a wonder in times like these. Her lust mixed with that body made a delightful duo. Love her? Yes, but oh so much of that was lust.

His hands under her stopped their motions, him reluctantly sliding out to the cool air, the slickness of her juices making it cooler. Countess's eyes blazed down at him in askance, and he rose to his knees before her and wiggled his eyebrows. She smiled.

Something was familiar about this as Countess bent over for him, her flawless green arms going around Karylia to grip her from behind and her raven maned head dipping in. As he moved to line himself up, he actually heard a wet lick sound before Karylia's moans covered it.

Zyke had to admit, when it came to netherlips, even Countess's were flawless. A perfect cleft, formed by the two engorged lips on either side, darker than the rest of her body because of the engorgement. His thumbs spread those folds, and he was given his view of his target – dripping and eager for him.

His length returned to her then, stopping only with the squish of her rump against his hips. He was taking his women in Baal's Domain, was he? Blue skinned Karylia, across from him, cooed and moaned as Countess's head dipped up and down, wings extended in her pleasure. That massive breasted creature was once in Baal's harem, and now she was in his, pleasing him. And his girls, as her hands came down to continues the massage on Countess's arched back, green valleys and ridges for the touch.

He pulled back and slammed into her with a smack sound as he hit her wonderfully soft flesh, though his attention was on the warm and slick pressure around his length upon filling her. He started, pulling back and entering her in a rhythm, hands on her delightful hips, watching as Karylia leaned forward – blue breasts swaying – to get her hands under Countess and continue on her breasts.

Countess tipped her head back to gasp, Karylia had done something, or perhaps it was his pulling her hips back to meet him in a thrust. He saw those full lips curve in a smile that showed teeth before diving back in, and Karylia's hips bucked suddenly. Countess's wonderful entrance surrounded him pleasantly, the center of his bliss, but the sights were a fantastic match.

Blue skin or green skin, what was better? Zyke could ravage either with his tongue or length all day without tiring of them.

Karylia began to bend over Countess so far he could see the green hands on her full ass, kneading as Countess's covered head continued at her womanhood. The succubus, knees bent at that position, was nearly resting against Countess, her breasts already touching the smooth back.

Zyke's hands explored to good thighs and trim waist, and he cupped Countess's buttocks between thrusts once before leaning to fondle Karylia's breasts, the nipples capping them seeming small compared to the full size.

Then, Countess's long moan escaped her, and he felt her walls surge with liquid as they clenched him tighter. Karylia smiled, delighted, but Zyke's hands returned to Countess's hips and he thrust into her faster. The green woman collapsed forward, but Karylia had bent so she was resting against the blue thighs instead of cold stone floor. The succubus was smiling as she gently stroked Countess's hair, but Zyke could see the other hand palming her own stomach, blue finger arching inside her folds repeatedly.

Experienced hands Zyke knew well encircled him to start a twisting, deep tissue massage. A pair of breasts pressed into his back before the curve of Andariel's wet womanhood and hips met his back side and thrusted with him, somehow not hindering him in the slightest. That was... surprisingly erotic, especially feeling wet netherlips against him on the forward thrusts.

"Look at her," Andariel whispered as they thrust together. "Baal's loyal servant, his own harem girl, now your pleasure. Feast on her breasts and curves and folds. She is yours. You are taking her in Baal's own Domain, where she would have pleasured him, had he ever touched her."

Those hands attacked his muscles, while his length invaded Countess. His end was nearing, but he still had time to enjoy the smack against Countess's buttocks while feeling Andariel's curve against him. Pulling back, her weight was already gone, but not her presence, and then he was in Countess's slick entrance again.

His hand reached around to feel Countess's soft stomach flexing before finding her clit at the top of her slit, and he began rubbing it. She was moaning again, raven hair flipped over one shoulder to watch him, head still against Karylia's thighs.

The succubus was arching back, tensing now, and Countess looked just in time to see her spasm once, wings flapping in a whoosh, and moan loudly. Karylia relieved her finger, but then Countess licked it clean, Karylia watching her through half-lidded eyes.

Zyke's end was so close now. He began hammering into Countess, gripping her hips and pulling her to him each thrust for hard smacks against her soft rump. Andariel still whispered, hands steady and sensational. Karylia had began her massage again over Countess, hands trailing down her sides to her breasts.

Slick warmth surrounding him, the velvety walls clenching him just so, Andariel so pleasantly against him. Pull back, and slam back into her, walls sliding around his length tip to base and meeting her with a smack. Andariel pressed into him like that, a warm body and wet curve. Back again, the wave of bliss rose up, and Zyke sunk himself in again. The walls slid around him smoothly, warm and pleasurable. SMACK! Back again, walls still that slick sliding, and then his release hit him.

Zyke's hips bucked at that, plunging back into Countess early, and Andariel separated only for a moment before moaning into his ear and rubbing him as he flexed out his seed.

"Oh, I'm so close!" Countess moaned. She made a sound suddenly, and her breath hitched from something Karylia did. Andariel's hands slid down Zyke's body to reach the green woman, and tan skin added to the color as she twisted her deep massage along Countess's lower back.

Zyke was softening, so he pulled back – Andariel moving without slowing her hands – and then settled back against his heels and assisted in finishing off Countess. His hand and one of Andariel's attacked the leaking netherlips, the Demon Queen pressing her core into his back pleasantly.

Finally, Countess shuddered and moaned loud. Zyke's slick fingers slid around Andariel's, and they both removed their hands, wet with Countess's – and likely his own – juices. Andariel brought her hand to her mouth, and then she took his by the wrist and inserted the digits pleasantly. A tongue cleaned his fingers, and once done she gave them a brief suckle and a nip of her teeth before releasing them.

There was just something exceptional about having a harem, and whatever that was was amplified more so by having succubi with it. As he settled against Aliza and Rrajhess to catch his breath, the others piling over them with pleasant curves and skin, Zyke knew he couldn't live without all of them anymore.

Andariel had softened near him to an almost cuteness, no where near Aliza's level of course, but she still seemed more affectionate of late. The woman was tracing lines over his chest, shoulder against shoulder with Blood Raven, and Aliza and Rrajhess to either side of him. Countess and Karylia rested over the two 'sisters,' both with a hand on his shoulders.

His harem, the only solution to his lusts, but also the solution to his heart. If it had been a pile of different women over him, no matter the position or pleasure, it wouldn't be the same. The warmth of affection wouldn't be there, the smile on his lips of his love, the wanting caresses of his hands to their faces and backs. Only these women, and they were his.

And they had just had an orgy in Baal's Domain, merely to spite the last Prime Evil. Zyke laughed at that, and he kissed the closest cheeks. "I love you all."

xxx

"_Me?" Zyke mused, buying his time. "I plan on..." What did he plan on doing after his task here was done? Traveling and telling stories, as a bard again? Continue adventuring with them, together with his harem as they delved into the rest of the world's secrets? Hole up somewhere, living out their days in pleasure while hiding from the Necroguardians who were sure to come?_

_He didn't know anymore._

xxx

They advanced slowly.

Zyke was foremost among them, flanked by Blood Raven on his right and Andariel to his left – the Demon Queen in her true form. Aliza was right there behind him, proudly watching his back, as both a woman who loved him and a Mercenary without pay. Karylia was to Andariel's left, with Countess on the handmaiden's other side. Rrajhess prowled beside Aliza, javelin at the ready, though her position behind Blood Raven allowed her to better see past them into what they were approaching. Countess's own handmaiden, Olena, had been left near the back to safely be with the army yet not near the actual fighting.

Before the core of the force were Blood Raven's animations, likely a hundred in number now, of both Andariel's fallen horde and Baal's. That was the meatwall before them. Zyke's own minions trailed just behind the harem, six skeleton warriors, three magi, and his eye-searing fire golem. Behind that, however, were the rest: the succubi and Andariel's lesser forces. The succubi were the strongest she had in service, made stronger with their time with Baal, and they numbered in the hundreds now. The winged women had become on-the-spot captains and leaders of the rest of the spawn, further outnumbering even them.

Goatmen of all clans, ghosts, zombies of varying strength, troublesome Fallen and their Shamans, long-tongued and gorilla-like Tainted, Banished with their midnight robes and long staffs and fireballs, and an endless mass of skeletons. The surviving army – that which had returned to them at least – numbered well over a thousand, down from thousands, but their real strength was in the protection they provided their succubi when it came to fighting Baal's minions. Zyke had seen a horde of Devilkin Fallen pull down a pair of Blood Lords on the way, with their two Shaman the source of the Blood Lords' fall, but the fight had been a pathetic display of jumbled unintelligence.

Onward they marched down the halls of the Throne of Destruction. It was entirely silent aside from their footfalls and the sounds the demons made – snorts, grunts, the occasional warning growl. Nothing of Baal's forces.

Corpses were found on the way. Succubi were splattered messes, headless or wingless or missing some other limbs. Soft stomachs ripped open, pink guts staining pearly white skin. A throat slit here, blood drying in its trail down her bosom and stomach, another left impaled there, body slack and on display. Other succubi were less fortunate once overpowered, leather tops or bottoms missing in their final deaths, likely defiled for their treachery.

But the succubi had fought. Piles of Baal's minions filled the gaps between them, messes from the succubi's curses and obviously relentless assaults. The creatures of lust had a matching bloodlust, after all. Andariel nodded proudly at the result of the fight down here.

The hall crossed another, pillars intersecting the path yet no enemies attempting to hide in ambush. They went past it, continuing down their hallway. Another crossed it, more pillars capable of hiding enemies. This, too, remained barren. This final floor, the Throne of Destruction, appeared shaped like the written numerical sign, in Zyke's opinion, verified when the path they were following ended at the second bar.

Because the stairway down had split into two paths, to the left and to the right, where both ran parallel into this final pillared hallway, Zyke knew the next hallway – a continuation placed in the middle of them across this pillared hallway – had to be to Baal's actual throne room. In palaces, all paths led to the main hall, and the main hall always led to the throne room. Not counting the overbearing kinship he felt blaring in there like a sun on Sanctuary.

Onward they went, animations marching or limping first into that next room. Zyke and his girls were next, and their whole procession came to a screeching halt.

There, on a risen platform leading to a massive, swirling rift, with the body a tentacled-mix of a spider and a man, was Baal of the Prime Evils, Lord of Destruction. The face once belonging to Tal Rasha had been twisted beyond recognition, stretched and protruding curled horns. Pasty white, that face sneered at him, crinkling the tattoos around the eyes. The torso wasn't exactly human, with waving tendrils like long fur adorning it on either side, two long tentacles flailing behind him from his shoulders; three more from the back of his head. His yellow soulstone hung from a leather chord right in the center. The legs under that torso split into four insect-like legs, balancing the center between them. The spider-legs were serrated along the sides with a spine unnatural even to arachnids.

The last brother, the Lord of Destruction, was mostly pale, with white bone a carapace over his chest and even skin of similar color to Blood Raven. However, the tentacles, spider-legs, tendrilous fur lining, and clawed hands were all brown of varying shades. White bled into brown all over his body, contrasted only by the glowing yellow soulstone and demonic red eyes.

But that was just Baal, resting confidently on his raised stage. The rest of the room was... also occupied.

Zyke finally felt the other bursts of kinship, tiny and mostly concealed by Baal's inferno. Andariel's already hard face hardened, like stone to granite. The others only prepared themselves from behind the undead wall separating them from Baal's minions.

Enchanted and champion bull-like Death Lords, the strongest of Barbarian zombies called Defiled Warriors, Death Brigadiers with their spikes that could go under the ground and jump up under them, dark blue Greater Hell Spawn – the typical minion of Baal and not much of a threat alone – supported by an enchanted Overseer general called Derk the Blood Boss, several imps called Demon Sprites... And crammed between all that, succubi of all types given to Baal, glaring hatefully at Andariel and the rest. Warped succubi, near twenty still remaining.

Zyke was almost surprised not to see a demonic catapult dead in the center, waiting for them.

The strongest of Baal's legions were in this room. Not just the strongest, but leading each were champions of their kind or otherwise enchanted in some way. Zyke had the feeling that many would be immune to certain things as well; a terrible feeling about that. With succubi and their curses against them, even Zyke's casting would become miniscule once the shit hit the windmill.

Without a doubt, Zyke knew that if they had approached Baal here with just themselves, without Andariel's army behind them, they would have been defeated. There was no way they could have stood against this kind of force, not against so many of so strong. That was factoring Baal himself out of it, too.

As it was, with over a thousand counting those before and behind against the near one hundred of Baal's finest, Zyke had a bad feeling that he was about to witness the Battle of the Gates of Hell-Spine. It hadn't taken place in the Hells; the Hell-Spine was a pass of mountains notorious for killing travelers. It was there only a few hundred defenders, Sygarians from a kingdom long lost, fought against over a hundred thousand of invading Wolfin. Sygarians were known for battle prowess, and they had held a small pass in the Hell-Spine for days against the hordes. Eventually, the Wolfin overwhelmed them – that had been expected from the start – but it had come at a great cost, with over ten thousand dead for their few hundred.

And here, Baal's minions were the Sygarians, and Zyke was of the Wolfin. They would overwhelm them eventually, but the cost would be devastating against such powerful enemies. Again factoring out Baal himself; if Baal fought, then things would take a drastic downturn. But then, why wouldn't Baal fight? But then, with Ellyia's Raiment and weapons, who was to say Zyke and his harem couldn't be the Sygarians?

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up," Baal drawled, his voice raspy for how it boomed. "Who among this... army is responsible for killing my brothers? Tell me, so I may avenge them." His eyes narrowed on the tallest of the bunch, and he sneered. "Certainly not you, Maiden of Anguish, though you did betray us. You are too weak and naïve to accomplish such a task."

Blatant displays of pride and arrogance had been stripped from Andariel upon assuming command of her army. "Who are you to call me _naïve?"_

"Rahahahahaha," Baal laughed with his rasp. His sneer took on scornful amusement on it. One clawed hand gestured, and a succubus flapped up to him. With Andariel watching, his clawed hand stroked the Stygian Fury's back, and she shuddered and cooed at his touch, purple wings quivering with bliss. "You gave my brothers and I your precious handmaidens, to... "please and treat as if they were yourself," without us even having to ask. Oh, and they have been _such a pleasure."_

The Stygian Fury moaned audibly, only from his hand touching her back. Likely it wasn't pleasure of sensation, only the knowledge that The Master was touching her. Andariel's hatred marred her face.

A massive red claw was thrust behind her, causing a bounce of her breasts as she gestured. "That behind me, _Baal,_ is YOUR harem. Your 'precious' elite guard betrayed you for me. Outside these walls, all my succubi everywhere are slaughtering the rest of your legions." She then smirked darkly, and the claw twisted sensuously as she gestured to Zyke with his plate and whirling Bone Armor. Baal's face twitched. "And in this very Domain of yours, your luxurious little Throne of Destruction, I spread my legs for your loyal followers to please me. We all did, watching your own minions work themselves to provide us pleasure. This very floor of yours is stained by our juices."

"ENOUGH!" Baal roared. Everyone in the room flinched at the volume, hands going to ears and some demons moaning. The Prime Evil's skeletal chest heaved in his rage. Andariel only smiled demurely and ran her claw over her curved plate, as if fondly remembering the deed. Her succubi smirked, the warped succubi glared. "Answer me this, Whore of the Hells, WHICH OF YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS?"

"Diablo fell to my hand."

Baal's head jerked, beady red eyes latching onto the speaker. The face twisted in a snarl before it suddenly changed to a scoff. "A lowly corrupted mortal like you presumes he can kill the Lord of Terror? Begone, pest, and reveal the true culprit."

Zyke laughed, and he left the line of his harem to move forward, past even the animations so Baal could see him unhindered. That laugh wasn't his usual rich chuckle, or the perverse one he had at times of passion. No, it was darker, harsher, not of Zyke the self-proclaimed bard. His corruption sang and danced inside him to the tune Baal's presence sung. "Diablo was a pathetic bug that I squashed under my heel before taking my pleasure in his Domain over his very corpse. The woman I satisfied myself with was Blood Raven, whom you might remember helped slay him under Tristram."

Baal glared, uncertain if he was speaking the truth or not. Blood Raven inclined her head at Zyke's words, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. What was he doing?

"Now Mephisto, he stood even less of a chance than Diablo did. His own granddaughter assisted in ripping him to pieces, while my minions carved their names in his flesh. The Lord of Hatred was a fool." Zyke himself sneered, the expression suiting him a little too well. Did his eyes just flash red? His corruption was WALTZING now, roaring in time with Baal's blighting presence.

"...Tell me, scum... What is your name? I wish to know the man I will most relish removing the head of." Whether or not he was actually the killer, Baal would kill him and enjoy it. No one spoke of his brothers that way!

Zyke drew himself up proudly, wand in one hand and Zombie Head in the other. He opened his mouth, and... "My name is Zykinander, son of Harodoth, and I am a Necromagi of the Priests of Rathma. I am the man who will banish the Prime Evils back to the Great Abyss, and you are the last on my list, Baal."

"Zykinander?" Baal shouted, eyes widening in genuine surprise. So his reputation proceeded him. Someone behind Zyke gasped.

"You will pay for your crimes in tipping the Balance, Baal," Zyke continued, a full glare on his face accompanied by red eyes. Necromantic energies pulsed with the corruption, pulsed with Baal's aura. It was so wonderful. So rapturous! "By my bones and curses, I will return things to Order. Welcome to your Hell."

"Kill him, you fools! Kill the Necromancer!" Baal roared, and he himself cast his hand forward to spread a slowing curse over Zyke, immediately exhausting Zyke in body and mind.

Zyke only laughed, and all around him his minions shambled forward accompanied by Blood Raven's animations.

Andariel roared her battle cry, and then the army behind her spilled forth in a wave of demonic fury. Curses flashed on both sides like explosions of fire, endless streams of magical bursts spreading and afflicting everything in the room. The roars and clashes were deafening, pounding the walls and shaking the floor. Demons ran past Zyke, arrows and elemental blasts trailing them and some returning. He laughed, laughed and laughed, even as a Greater Hell Spawn attacked his Bone Armor before falling over dead.

"Get moving!" Andariel roared down at him as she strode forward on her long legs and began lashing out at Baal's elite forces. Her first swipe beheaded a Hell Witch succubus.

Half of Zyke's skeletons were dead, but the aura of fire following his fire golem was still sizzling away nearby demons. His head was in his hands now, mouth wide and uncontrollable chuckles ripping free of his chest. Arrows flew over him, a javelin did once too, along with volleys and volleys of spells like the Tainted's electric blast and the Fallen shaman's fireballs.

Then, a hand on his wrist tugged at Zyke. Was it a demon pulling him somewhere? Opening his eyes, Zyke saw that it was, and he laughed in its face.

Karylia slapped him, eyes worried and biting a lip. Zyke's laughs stopped short, and his red eyes flashed on her without emotion. "Lord Zyke, forgive me, punish me if you must, but please! Please, retreat and help fight!" Roars and clashes of steel on bone and steel on steel roared a cacophony around them. Her soft hand still on his wrist, Karylia tugged at him again. Zyke stumbled with her.

Aliza fired another shot, and then she took Zyke into her arms as he staggered near her. "Oh, Zyke. Please, hang in there; we need you." Her soft words were nearly yelled to be heard over the sounds of the fight.

Blood Raven sent only a single glance at at them as she was knocking an arrow, then her eyes snapped forward for a target and she released. The bow jerked heavily in her strong grip, and the arrow streaked forward to cleave off two heads and almost destroy Derk the Blood Boss from the inside.

"Zyke!" Aliza shouted, hands holding him up. "Damn it, Zyke, not now!"

Kill. Kill, kill, kill, kill! Kill them all, bathe in their blood. Fuck their corpses; better, take them alive! Take their possessions, take it all and kill them. Expend your urges on them. Take your pleasure from them, loot them, trampled their bodies. Start your reign of blood and bone, make the Burning Hells and High Heavens and Sanctuary tremble before your name! Rise, Lord Zykinander, Scourge of Life! Rise and dominate!

Zyke's corruption had grown with his strength. Carefully masked, but still there. Oh, why had he masked it? The feeling was so wonderful, as much pleasure as filling himself with Necromantic energies. That pleasure would only grow if he fulfilled his urges. His corruption, once so precariously guarded behind that persona of a bard, had come free. The strongest Prime Evil, with the strongest corruptive aura, had too much corruption to work with. It was too much to fight against, now.

Every inch of him pulsed with it, wildly dancing in the tune Baal had set. Baal had set. Baal was the source of this pleasure inside him. If he killed Baal, surely it would go away. But if he left Baal, the feeling would go away with the distance. What could he do to keep it? ...He could follow Baal. Oh, that was wonderful. Following Baal, that wonderful tune would stay with him. But how to follow Baal? Submit. Yes, submitting would allow him to stay with Baal. Lord Baal, freer of corruption. Freer of this rapture. Submit to Lord Baal, his true Master.

Another tune started up. Zyke shivered, alone in his dark world of the pulsing and the tune. But now there were two tunes. What would that...? The other tune was trying to consume the first. Trying to consume Baal's. That made it less pleasant. The rapture was lessening. Zyke snarled, thrashed, made contact with something. The tune grew louder still, lessening Baal's. Oh, that tune was nice too. But now both were equally halved, and the pleasure of his corruption was left desiring that filling beat.

Kill. Slaughter. Plunder. Come back. Fight. Return. Force his own satisfaction. Drink the blood. Fight it. Return to them.

Who was them?

This new tune was different, but Zyke liked it. It grew louder, suddenly, and Baal's grew lesser still. Louder the tune sang with his corruption, and he felt it twisting and writhing in synch with the new tune. Return, come back. Return to them, Zyke. Louder, still. The tune was roaring as much as Baal's had, although its rise had been much slower.

Every ounce of Zyke sang to return. Return for that greater pleasure. Return. Andariel wishes it.

The world of light flooded back. Zyke recoiled, but all he saw were two massive breasts before his face. Only the faintest whisper for taking the woman they belonged to, but the pleasure of following the second aura's command filled him.

A massive claw grabbed Zyke, and abruptly only Andariel's large face filled his sight. Her very displeased face. "You are a bard, damn you! Zyke the fucking Bard!"

Zyke the...?

It all came roaring back to him, and Zyke was horrified to feel the mask of that man's creation missing. He quickly forced it back on, covering his corruption and burying it to a place never to be mentioned. Mortals didn't have corruption. Bards didn't have corruption. His only purpose in life was to spread history with the flair of entertainment, warm the hearts with tellings of old. His only purpose.

But he would do what must be done, of course.

He was Zyke the Bard, nothing more than a traveling storyteller. Not a demon, not a Necromagi, not corrupted. Not Zykinander.

The red in his eyes had faded, and for a moment Zyke was left there to stare into Andariel's harsh gaze. Then, she sighed, and he leaned forward to kiss her large lips. She responded, but only briefly before he was set on the ground. "Kill Baal, you fool, and don't make me regret keeping you free!"

Zyke's wide eyes shot to the battle, where a good number of Baal's forces were dead already, but a greater number of Andariel's piled up high among the corpses. He felt his connection to his minions, felt the last of his fire golem exert itself before the weakened flames dissipated. Nothing remained.

Luckily, in the throes of the fight, Blood Mana was not always effecting everyone at all times, and he was currently at a time it was off him. Zyke filled himself with the Necromantic energies, the rapture carefully measured and buffered against, and he raised skeletons like he never had before. One, two, three, four warriors. One, two, three magi. The fire golem was back. Iron Maiden had Baal's overpowered demons killing themselves twice over. Five skeleton warriors.

Just as he was about to cast his sixth and final, Blood Mana appeared over him and those near him. Zyke grimaced. Taking a deep breath, he summoned his final skeleton and released the energies. Raising skeletons didn't take much mana, so the sudden drain of his lifeblood, that sickening pull at his innards, wasn't that bad. He ignored the revives he could do, for now.

Iron Maiden flooded the room, more batches of curses that inspired others, as soon as Blood Mana wore off. It was on him again immediately then, but he accepted it.

Baal himself had stopped casting, the minx Karylia keeping Blood Mana – she called it the Bloodstar curse – looming over him. Even the Prime Evil was prone to the spell.

Any of Baal's minions that tried to cast spells, like the imps and several foolish succubi, were dead already, while Iron Maiden had almost the same self-destroying effect for those who hacked at Andariel's forces with physical attacks and weapons. However, while not afflicted by Iron Maiden, Andariel's forces still died en masse to Bloodstar... er, Blood Mana.

The stupid Fallen Shamans were already lying in a pool of their own blood and those they were supposed to support dead with them, but the smarter ones, like Dark Ones and some Devilkin, appropriately stopped casting and retreated before returning after the curse and reviving their lost hordes.

With all those corpses of such powerful demons, Zyke had a chilling reminder. Usually just a waste of mana, but... "Andariel, lift me up!"

"What?" she boomed back, his words lost in the roar.

Zyke ran to her, where she was at the front lines shrugging off mace blows and demolishing Baal's minions. Her poisons only came out when she herself didn't have Blood Mana affecting her. "Andariel!" he shouted, and she seemed surprised to see him right next to her. "Lift me up!"

She raised an eyebrow even as one spider-leg impaled an fire-enchanted Blood Lord in the throat and suffer only a minor burn for it. "There better be a damn good... reason for this," she growled, pausing to mostly dodge a Bloodstar projectile volley before her own succubi cast Blood Mana over that batch of Baal's.

Two hands around his middle lifted Zyke so he was eye level with her, but instead of appreciating the view of her breasts – for that was something to be appreciated – he surveyed the battle below. The line between Baal's and her own forces was obvious, a meat grinder shredding the charging hordes of Fallen and goatmen, only for them to rise again by Shamans or Blood Raven.

Without warning, a wall of bone slammed between the two armies, shoving some back with the sudden formation. A Fallen was trapped on the wrong side and paid for it, same with a succubi of Baal's, but for the most part it was a fairly even division. He could only see that other side, perhaps forty or fifty remaining, from over the wall because of the lift, and unlike the mostly useless trick of sending attacks through it, he needed to see his targets for this.

Two more Bone Walls fortified the separation, and both sides began hacking away in their eagerness to return to the bloodshed. Baal was glaring at him, almost at eye level like this, and the succubi started firing Bloodstars at him. The Blood Mana curse went over him when some saw he was casting, but he couldn't let that detour him.

"Forgive me, Andariel," he muttered softly. She looked at him, but then he did it.

Corpse Explosion was a mostly useless spell to Zyke, though some Necromancers chose to strengthen it. Not him, leaving him with a rather small radius of effect, a less devastating boom, but it was still there. Corpses were shells that once housed a being of particular strength. With Corpse Explosion, he could use the energies of death lingering on that corpse to completely... well, explode it, and the explosion's force was largely based on the strength of what corpse he was using.

For example, if there was a group of Fallen, and some were dead, regrettably of course, then with about two Corpse Explosions the rest would be as well. Mostly dead from the first blow because of how it contained the most of the dead Fallen's strength, equal to the others, and the next was the finisher. Of course, a Fallen exploded against say a succubus would be near useless, but a succubus against a group of Fallen would take only a single cast to butcher them.

As it was, Baal's side only contained the corpses of those that were frightfully strong. With the Bone Wall distancing the corpses from Andariel's forces, they would be spared the effects.

A dead champion Death Lord suddenly was filled with Zyke's energies, and it's limbs and guts exploded outward in a gory and fiery mess. Three succubi, two Hell Tempresses and one red-winged Hell Witch, screeched as the body parts ripped them apart, and a Greater Hell Spawn was incinerated.

But that was not without its cost for Zyke, not with Blood Mana over him. Corpse Explosion was taxing, and to take that from his own lifeforce instead... He vomited, and it was blood that splattered down on his remaining Bone Wall. How many could he take?

Derk the Blood Boss was next, and champion and enchanted minions howled as they were ripped apart in the explosion. Zyke coughed and hacked, then vomited again. The pain in his chest was ungodly. He drank a super health potion, feeling himself repair the damage.

As the potion was still working on him, Zyke continued. Two succubi corpses finished the last of the Barbarian zombies. Death Brigadiers collectively fell to a regular Death Lord's corpse, though one teal spectral-enchanted Brigadier survived, and its spikes dug into the ground for another victim.

The thing's own comrades, another Death Brigadier, exploded, and the enchanted thing crumpled. The potion had since wore off, and Zyke was left with the coppery aftertaste of blood following that. The Bone Wall was almost to its last moments, but then Blood Mana wore off.

A new Bone Wall, and then three quick corpse explosions wrecked havoc among Baal's forces. Only five succubi left now, with perhaps a dozen other spawn. Another Blood Mana over him, but then Andariel lowered Zyke behind his wall.

He looked up at her in askance, seeing the curse afflicting her as well, but Andariel only smiled softly at him. "Safe yourself and your potions for Baal. My forces will finish the rest... You have done well, my Lord Zyke."

The newest Bone Wall crumpled, and she herself led the charge into the room of splattered gore.

A sudden explosion of magical power, something that could only be Tal Rasha's, surged towards Andariel from Baal's platform, but Zyke forsook his life diminishing curse and slammed a wall between Andariel and the attack, the bones mostly absorbing it before barely singing the large woman.

Blood Mana was returned to Baal, and then his remaining minions were splattered corpses with the rest. The five warped succubi were all bound by interesting and very... flexible holds by five of Andariel's own. Baal's struggled and cursed, but those holding them only moaned and grinned down at them as they rode the movements. Oh, so originally it was one of _those_ kind of moves.

Baal saw the forces flooding his throne room, more still coming from the hallway, and instead of expressing fear, he... laughed. "Rahahahaha!" Zyke frowned at that, and several demons in addition to his harem shifted uncomfortable.

Baal fished something off of his person, and he threw it into the center of the room. Demons scrambled to get away from whatever the item was, but then it hit the floor, and Zyke deadpanned while thinking of several choice curses. Vulgar swearing curses, not spells.

Fallen called Warped Ones had appeared suddenly, at the beckon of Baal, and while supported by a damned enchanted Warped Shaman, they snarled and began hacking away at their own Devilkin brethren. Not even Dark Ones, the strongest Fallen Andariel had under her, could matched Baal's warped minions.

Ellyia's Bow splattered the Warped Shaman, and suddenly the Warped Ones tried scattering in typical Fallen cowardice. The Hyperion Javelins of Ellyia first slaughtered some of them, then Rrajhess was thrusting spear point into the hordes in quick jabs. A wall of fire stopped them from the flank, and arrows thunked against demonic flesh over and over again until the last fell.

"Rahahahahaha!" Baal laughed again, impeccably... confident still as he threw another item.

Mummified corpses and the almost forgotten Greater Mummies – with scythed hands and the ability to... revive the undead, like regular mummies – appeared in a flash of light, arms already swinging. Goatmen bleated, and a force of Moon Clan charged to meet them with long halberds. Zyke's Iron Maiden curse made their sacrifice not in vain.

Baal's clawed hand searched his person for another item, and Zyke's jaw tightened in frustration. It seemed the Prime Evil had taken demons from each area of their travel, so Andariel's Fallen and Duriel's mummies, and imbued them with his own power. By theory of pattern, Zyke guessed the next item to contain a summoning of Mephisto's minions. If those turned out to be Undead Fetishes like the Stygian Doll...!

Baal laughed and threw the next spherical item. Zyke briefly wondered what those items were exactly. Even as it was landing, he ran his mana dry instantly by surrounding the area in several Bone Prisons. It turned out to summon only Mephisto's Council Members, fortunately, led by a man not of the Zakarum. Bartuc the Bloody... why did that name ring a bell somewhere in his mind, somewhere in the many stories crammed inside?

He let the High Priests brutalize themselves with Iron Maiden before the prisons collapsed, and a horde of Hydras were waiting for Andariel's army. Zyke wished he could do something to protect the demonic scum that was now on his side, but there were too many and the attacks too fast to stop the fireballs with Bone Walls. The succubi at least were smart enough to fly over any fiery attack, beautifully agile in the air as they twisted around harm.

Zyke recognized the leader just as he fell with a gurgling snarl. Bartuc the Warlord of Blood, brother of the legendary mage Horazon. Zyke had found Horazon's Arcane Sanctum under Lut Gholein's palace, he remembered. The brothers, good men surely, had the idea that some demons were unintelligent and capable of being bound into servitude. However, while that was true of those they strictly summoned for bindings, neither had counted on even the dumbest demon being hellbent on corrupting their souls into a raging bloodlust while under control.

Horazon had held onto his fracturing sanity, hidden away in his Sanctuary away from vindictive demonic entities, but his brother, Bartuc, had given in and allied himself to the Burning Hells. The allegiance stripped the man of everything that made him human, until he was nothing more than a powerful warlord with a path of blood wide enough to give him his title, Warlord of Blood. In the end, Horazon had left his Arcane Sanctum to fight his own brother, and the bard's tales he knew all said that Horazon had killed Bartuc.

...However, Blood Raven had revealed more to it. Bartuc had been stripped of his powerful Warlord of Blood armor suit by Horazon, surely, but the man himself had been recruited into Diablo's forces under Tristram, guarding the Armories of Hell there. Her and the Warrior together had brought him down while the Summoner temporarily led the rogues elsewhere.

And now Baal had brought that tormented soul back once more to spill blood. Zyke hoped the once noble man found peace in this death.

Suddenly, a forth sphere landed in the room courtesy of Baal, and then Diablo's Venom Lords, now warped, were unleashed in their muscled and inferno'ing destructive force. Three of Andariel's succubi were caught in the fiery stream of death before a quick Blood Mana staggered the hulking Megademons, and only one of those handmaidens managed to live afterwards, a burned and screaming mess as her slow demonic regeneration set to work.

Megademons were smarter than the average spawn, so Blood Mana had little effect on them once they recognized it, though they snarled warnings of the Bloodstar curse to each other. Diablo's succubi and Baal's had different names for the curse, which was expected given the 400 year separation in the banishment of the Prime Evils on Sanctuary and however many years before that Andariel had given them away. On top of that, the succubi were of different races.

Jagged swords hacked through remaining skeletons belonging to both Zyke and Andariel, though Zyke's were strong enough to fight back and begin the killing of the Venom Lords. Arrows and a magical variety finished off the rest of the demons, even the enchanted one leading them. So much of Andariel's starting force had been lost already, though fortunately very little succubi were among the dead, now of a more even number with their charges.

"Rahahahaha!" Baal still laughed, delighted to see the havoc his personal toys were causing. A fifth orb was risen, confusing Zyke. All the other Great Evils located on Sanctuary's minions had been shown in their imbued and warped strength. All that could be left was Baal's own, but why would he warp them?

The orb activating to a horde of demons answered Zyke. "Kill them, my Minions of Destruction!" Baal shouted, laughing again.

Large pets of Baal's, standing on two hunched legs and large enough to give Andariel pause. Four arms with humanlike hands could be found on each, covered in brown skin, with their legs ended in three large claws spread wide for balance yet equally capable of shredding enemies. A reptilian tail behind them dragged on the floor. Their heads had both horns and tusks, wild eyes fastening on the enemies still trying to spill into the room. These beasts... didn't look at all afraid of their opposition.

Led by one called Lister the Tormentor, the Minions of Destruction roared and spread outward. A single blow from a clenched fist sent a goatman tumbling back into those following him, and six crumpled together, the first's chest completely caved in. He rose again, surprisingly, yet the staggering shamble could only mean animation.

Similar crushing blows decimated the hordes swarming the Minions. Succubi quickly established Blood Mana over them, but the icy breath the Minions exhaled to freeze demons solid appeared in no connection to mana. Zyke closed off the demons in Bone Prisons with an Iron Maiden, his own mana having filled in the meantime and now exhausting once again.

The demons tore their way free looking only slightly haggard. Zyke whistled through his teeth. Dozens of Bloodstar projectiles, as many elemental magicks, Hyperion Javelins of Ellyia, and arrows of all types including Ellyia's Bow's all shredded at the Minions of Destruction, Andariel's forces recovering from their temporary stun.

The Minions were each strong and resistant and butchers of enemies, but the dozens of remaining Fallen Shamans kept their Dark Ones speckled with Devilkin reviving back into life only to die again, wasting the Minion of Destruction's efforts. Iron Maiden was a reflection of their own strengths, and the Minions were dying one by one under the onslaught.

When it was done, not too much damage had been done – over half of Andariel's (his?) army remained, roughly six hundred demons with many of them succubi. The never ending animations, continuing to spew Dark Ones and Devilkin, on top of whatever strong demon Blood Raven found to her liking, kept the range-attacking demons and undead safe from most of the attacks, meaning that the most of those remaining were skeleton archers and magi, Tainted with their lightning balls, Vampires and their fireballs, the Fallen Shamans, and the flying succubi. Not many of the proud goatmen remained, the separate clans unflinchingly banded together in an eye-jarring mass of opposing fur colors, to a total of perhaps over fifty remaining from the two hundred that they had started with.

Zyke was ready for more orbs of warped demons, perhaps the remaining two Lesser Evils', but Baal seemed to have run out. The Prime Evil clapped, as if entertained by their bloodshed, and he laughed again. What tricks did he still have? If Tal Rasha's formidable memory was now in Baal's arsenal...

In their heart-pounding and tiring war contained in this room, Zyke had forgotten about the rift Baal stood before. Zyke had checked in the beginning to be sure Baal didn't have a supply line to perhaps an infinite horde inside the Hells; the rift led only to the actual Worldstone Chamber, at the very base and heart of Mount Arreat.

However, the presence of the spinning portal of red was brought back to their attention when a smug Baal sneered at them a final time before imprudently turning his back on them and strolling right through it.

The nova of kinship that spread from Baal jumped suddenly from just that room to well below them, diminishing only slightly in strength and certainly not from mind. Many left inside the room, the victorious army of Andariel, gave a sigh of relief. Others cheered and snorted, some succubi hugged each other.

Zyke and the girls of his harem cautiously walked the steps of the platform Baal had been standing on. Aliza, garbed like Ellyia with a ponytail in the same style; Rrajhess, a fierce and feline hunter; Countess, sensuous and even regal while ascending beside him, a queen in a battle; Blood Raven, a controlled fury and with the grace of a warrior, familiar bow flexing with a nocked arrow; blood-splattered Andariel, twice his height with breasts slicked with crimson liquid, also in need of healing as some of that blood was her own; Karylia, in the air with flapping wings and close to Andariel's shoulder, handmaiden in her heart if an equal in his harem otherwise.

His replenished minions and Blood Raven's animations of Baal's followed them up, until a small band stood above the army facing the last leg of their journey.

"Baal has no minions down in that chamber," Andariel mentioned calmly, her sense with the kinship further with her powerful presence. Wasn't Zyke's the same now, too? He hadn't noticed.

"The army would only be fodder," Blood Raven shrugged, relaxing her bow and inspecting it for damage that wouldn't be found. "Against Baal, it would be a waste to bring them."

Zyke stared only at the portal, the wand and sunken head in his hands feeling heavier than usual. His eyes weren't on visible female charms, but his mind was on the girls. "Without them, any death would be one of us. I can handle a few of your army dying, even all of it, but I could not handle the death of a single one of you."

"Your army, Lord Zyke," Andariel corrected. "And while you may be fine if they died, my heart feels the death of each of my handmaidens. Think of the most practical solution, the one with the least deaths. If we can bring him down alone, than we should do so alone."

"She is right," Blood Raven continued right after her. "My army of the dead is Baal's own elite. Combined with your minions and these enchanted weapons, we will be more than enough."

Both were leaders of armies, knew what they were about concerning them, especially Andariel and demonic legions, but it was Zyke who held the final decision. They were bound to his will, and the army was his to command. Though, as women, especially women of his harem, they did hold certain sways over him he couldn't deny; they could close their bodies off from him except through force, could do things he didn't want until otherwise commanded against – they could make his life Hell if they wished, master or not.

Still, he cared for nothing in this world more than he did for these six women. If continuing would mean the death of only just one of them, he would force them all to turn around and let Baal finish whatever it was with the Worldstone. He'd let Sanctuary and the High Heavens burn to keep them safe, hide them somewhere and live in hardship so long as they were all alive.

As he hesitated, Blood Raven continued animating corpses at her own pace, waiting for him. Bodies that hadn't been blown apart by Corpse Explosion or splattered by him raising skeletons suddenly took life and shambled up to them. Only some shambled, those with crushed and damaged legs; others glided and marched and slunk as they would have in life.

He wanted to lean against Andariel, absorb in some of her presence, or perhaps Blood Raven on his other side. He wanted to hold them, grope them, kiss them... Something before continuing. However, he held himself proudly, and he turned to face the army behind him.

He had to appear a leader, and not even demons would follow him if he showed himself as weak-willed, even after his dominance in the battle. The Lesser Evils had once rebelled against the Prime Evils for that very reason, 400 years ago. Appearance meant much.

The sea of demonic flesh was large in between the piles of corpses from both sides. Glowing eyes of corrupted red all stared up at him, snarling and snorting as they waited for his word. Above the masses, Baal's former harem flew on their bat-like wings of many colors. Hundreds of beautiful and sexy succubi remained, eager now to please him and their mistress however commanded. To the death, if he willed.

Andariel wanted him to _impregnate_ all those wonderful women?

He had to balance responsibility against love. Already so many of them had been lost for following them, and that number was doubled, tripled even, outside these walls, where the rest were warring against Baal's legions that protected the path up the mountain, those that Zyke and his girls had missed coming up. He didn't care about demons. He felt the kinship, acknowledged that they were akin to family to him, and even though he wouldn't flat out kill them, he didn't care if they died one way or another. Except the succubi, of course. He cared about those, somewhat.

"You there," Zyke pointed to a purple winged and garbed Stygian Fury, "and you and you," a black and red winged Stygian Harlot and a blue-green Blood Temptress, "come here."

The girls smiled and flew closer each landing before him on the platform and kneeling. They looked up at him with big eyes, each looking more kissable rather than hands in battle. He'd rather kiss someone like Countess, but these girls were very kissable. That position gave him a very good view down the cleavage of their leather tops, but it was only a passive glance that he soaked in as much of the view as he could before meeting each's eyes.

"Baal is to be under Blood Mana at all times. The magic of Tal Rasha is too strong to be unleashed. Karylia will be handling that for us while we are down there. However, if she falls, you will need to enter and take her place in restraining Baal. Andariel will send for you if that's the case. If Andariel herself falls, and I'm sure you'll know if she does," Zyke's voice picked up suddenly, echoing for all to hear, "every succubus in this room is to enter that portal and help finish off Baal."

"It is our pleasure to serve, Master," was the conjoined response from all the succubi at the same time, feminine voices raising together in a single mass. His followers, his servants of... pleasure, but not part of his harem. He tried picturing them with the rounded bellies of carrying child, and he was afraid of how easily that image came.

Andariel had tried to explain taking them as concubines, but in his mind, that was already somewhat her, Countess's, and Karylia's place. They were the pleasure, and what was that pleasure without love? The Demon Queen had grown flustered when he had responded with that, muttering that concubines weren't meant to be loved. In his mind, all the more reason that the lusted portion of his harem was enough; in her mind, all the more reason he needed concubines explained properly.

Whatever the result of what he did with the succubi, that would have to be after this fight with Baal. After, when all of them were safe and alive and able to talk about it freely. The duty of now came first.

Of course, what he meant by Karylia falling was an injury that made her go through the portal he would open. Not death, by the love of the Light. If Andariel fell, though, that would only mean death, and all of the succubi would be the hand of rage directing Baal's death in vengeance, no matter how many succubi died in the butchering of the last Prime Evil.

Leaving those three girls kneeling there, he turned back to the swirling portal. Baal had stopped moving below them, perhaps having set up a trap for them. More demon-summoning orbs? Andariel would have to send the rest of her army through, if that was the case.

Oh Light, with the eyes of the army on him, he wasn't even able to kiss his girls a final time before entering. Hardening himself against the sorrow of the thought, he was first to step through, into the Worldstone Chamber.

xxx

"_Well, I plan on living with all of you, certainly," Zyke said first and foremost. "Of course, Andariel, you won't be there anymore, likely, as by our agreement you are free to leave after the Prime Evils are dead. The rest of you are my harem, though, and I want nothing more than to stay with you."_

_He sighed softly, thinking past a dark future. "I'm a bard, so I want to continue telling stories, even if not the free life I had before. Just a few, when I can. However, it seems you fine ladies have inspired my thirst for adventuring again, and I would enjoy unveiling some more of this world's secrets while I'm still young, if you would accompany me._

"_Finally, though, after I've grown weary of the world, I want to settle down somewhere with you, somewhere beautiful and secluded, where I could perhaps have children and watch them grow while still enjoying the... _pleasures_ of life. I think storytelling is a natural part of aging, though, so wherever that is couldn't be too far from a good place to settle down and take up my mantle as a bard."_

_Zyke nodded, satisfied by these thoughts. Of course, he didn't mention the encroaching Necroguardians, nor the infinite lifespan of demons. Otherwise, it was as pleasant a future as he could hope for._

_But then, anything with them all in it – he wished for Andariel too, however much he knew otherwise – would be satisfying for him. His heart was in their hands, to crush or cherish as they wished. He would go where they wanted and be happy about it, happy to see them happy, as he once had with Ellyia. They were his Ellyia, now._

xxx

As always, traveling the strange distance only felt like one step into another, unlike the sicking spin of the waypoints. The only dizzying thing here was the sudden jump of Baal's kinship from far below him to blazing right in front of him.

Opening a town portal, Zyke found Baal. The Lord of Destruction was out on a platform leading to the Worldstone, watching him.

The Worldstone itself... was a sight to behold. It's majesty made even Baal's large size seem no more than a bug in comparison. A colossal red gem folded against itself in a natural formation, the top breaking off well above their heads in large spikes of glistening crimson. It glowed with unnatural light, bathing the whole chamber in its red illumination. The Worldstone was floating, too, a mountain of the most precious gem simply turning at its own pace in the air. The platform Baal stood at led only to the center of the precious binding stone of the world.

His minions spread out before him and around the girls who were also appearing, and then nearly fifty of Blood Raven's animations filled in the gaps, appearing almost to be protecting Zyke's skeletons. He was pleased to see champion and enchanted minions among Blood Raven's army; he loved it when she used the True Arts.

As soon as she was here, Blood Raven didn't hesitate in drawing an arrow and unleashing it at Baal in a fluid motion, and the Prime Evil roared as it dug into his shoulder, carapace meaning nothing to that bow and the enchantments powerful. Karylia cast Blood Mana, and then they moved around stone pillars to reach the platform Baal stood at.

Baal roared again, in rage this time, and completely ignoring the curse on him, a sudden wave of blue Hoarfrost approached them, just as they all closed in together at the base of the platform. Unfortunately, Blood Mana only hurt the caster in the amount of mana needed, not damage like Iron Maiden. By how Baal didn't even flinch, his spells weren't going to attribute much in his downfall.

A Bone Wall absorbed the wave for them, collapsing as well, and then things exploded into action.

Barbarian zombies charged forward on quick feet, heavy swords clanging against Baal's serrated legs. Champion Death Lords snorted and moved with them, weapons whirling quick against Baal's body. Death Brigadiers sunk their spikes into the ground, and the pink organs suddenly retched up to impale Baal from the bottom. A Fire Wall of Countess's making began its slow cooking, while Andariel spewed the thickest of her poison directly on Baal. All the other minions attacked together, an impenetrable horde. Arrows and javelins and spells were shot over the minion's heads.

A Fire Nova erupted suddenly, all of it absorbed by the minions. However, a good number of zombies fell to that, as well as one of Zyke's skeletons. Baal's claws then lashed out and slashed at the minions, his insect legs dancing against the... discomfort of the fire. A huge blast of devastating power was exhaled from Baal, like the inferno spell yet much more massive. Only Zyke's fire golem survived the blast, the huge torrent consuming two of Baal's own Minions of Destruction.

Animators and Necromancers. Zyke and Blood Raven, together side by side. He had lost a skeleton, but he had no intention of bringing it back from the rising corpses. If he did, the corpse was lost, and once that skeleton died it would be a minion lost. But her, his lovely Animator woman, she could bring the corpse back, watch it die again and fall into pieces, then bring it back again. There was a restorative part in animating, enough to keep the body in one piece.

The rogue captain was a focused calm, eyes unblinking on her target as she pulled Ellyia's Bow back impressively far then released, the arrow unbelievably faster than the others – only a quick blur as it imbedded in Baal to the Prime Evil's agony. As her hand came up to draw a new arrow, that hand performed animation, raising a corpse before she drew that arrow and nocked it. Then she released again and raised again.

Their striking force was remarkably well, at first. Baal destroyed minions, Blood Raven raised them; he was dying, and they were perfectly fine.

Then, abruptly, Baal vanished. The minions stopped attacking, confused. An arrow whizzed through the area Baal had been, released just before the disappearance. Zyke and the girls whirled around, trying to locate the Lord of Destruction. They didn't find him, but they did see the approaching wave of Hoarfrost coming from behind them.

Zyke couldn't managed to get his Bone Wall off in time, and they all grunted and gasped as the frost chilled them dangerously to the bone, the sheer force of it knocking them all back a couple of feet. Dangerous. Baal was visible after that, glaring at them as he prepared another spell. Karylia reapplied Blood Mana. The minions started after Baal, finally building up that meatwall between him and the harem again, but suddenly Festering Appendages ripped out of the ground.

Batches of tentacles grasped for the minions, lashing out as they did so. The horde slowed to fight them. Only the ranged attackers kept any pressure on Baal. But then, the arrows of Ellyia's bow and perfectly thrown javelins of Ellyia's both were the main reason Baal had dark crimson blood spilling down his chest. Aliza's and Countess's arrows couldn't sink deep in that thick carapace, but they were turning Baal into a pincushion while trying.

More tentacles impeded the minions, and then Baal teleported again. Zyke stopped using his eyes to find Baal by kinship, as he should have the first time, and this time his Bone Wall was there in time. The bones rattled and creaked, followed by the whole wall collapsing, but the Hoarfrost dissipated at about the same time, thankfully.

All the animated minions were back by then, and finally they managed to finish off the tentacles and continue onward to Baal, on the landmass to the left of the platform they were on. Baal met the minions with a laugh, starting the work of slaughtering them again, which he did well with quick spells. After a particularly long burst of the empowered inferno, Baal's chest flinched in a wince.

Blood Mana was running its due coarse, if not remarkably effective.

But then Baal snarled, "My brothers will not have died in vain!" Then, with a wave of his brown claw, there were.. two Baals.

Someone cursed, and Zyke gave a swear of his own. The new Baal wasn't an illusion, either. Not by how it cast Hoarfrost while the other summoned more Festering Appendages, and minions fell to both. They began dropping faster, and Zyke lost two more skeleton warriors.

"It's weaker!" Blood Raven shouted in her spectral voice, arrows quick in hammering the new Baal, corpses rising again with each arrow drawn.

Weaker, but with all his skills. The real Baal teleported away again, leaving the minions to all focus on the copy... The real Baal appeared right beside them.

He drew himself up, and Zyke just knew the Lord of destruction was about to completely incinerate Blood Raven in that white-hot inferno.

A Bone Prison sprang up around Baal, and then a new fire golem – while the other was still perfectly fine – rose inside the prison directly between Baal and Zyke's Blood Raven. A bright light escaped from over the wall of bones, and the whole structure rattled precariously. Blood Raven was quick to Phase, her teleport that took her to a random nearby place. In this case, it was at the end of the platform just before the glow of the Worldstone, making her a dark shadow to his eyes. Her arrows continued towards the fake Baal.

Hoarfrost came from two directions, then, and Zyke could only protect them from the copy's as the real Baal was too close, grotesque body shifting and skittering around between them.

Rrajhess yowled and pounced at Baal, javelin driving deep into his chest. Baal's eyes widened as the runed weapon exploded magic inside his body, and then he teleported away again, away from the powerful weapon. Rrajhess righted herself proudly after the assault, then spun to Baal's new direction to continue throwing the javelins. A foolish move, but Zyke was thankful for it.

The copy of Baal gave off a ring of fire followed by another Hoarfrost wave, then roared deeply as it died. Most of the minions were wiped out, and Zyke was down to only two skeleton warriors that began marching towards the real Baal. Blood Raven's aim switched smoothly back to the remaining Prime Evil, still the spot of black against a mountain of bright red, and the undead began rising again from the circle of corpses where the copy had been.

Bloodstars were launched by Karylia towards Baal, and she made sure the curse stayed up, for what it was worth. Aliza's cold arrows were actually keeping Baal slowed, somewhat, and Andariel focused on keeping her poisons on Baal. Zyke had made sure to keep a firm hand on the Lesser Evil to make sure she didn't go charging off towards Baal, only to get struck down by an ancient spell of Tal Rasha's making. Countess struggled to keep Fire Walls under Baal, though he kept teleporting away at inopportune times.

Only twenty-five or so minions remained, Blood Raven still raising those she could, but then Baal taunted them again and split into two. The real one hacked a cough following that, fortunately. However, the minions were decreasing more and more by the minute, and two Baal's made quicker work with the rest.

Zyke's fire golem, funny enough, recovered any damage Baal managed to do against it with Hoarfrost when Baal performed his inferno or ring of fire. Even if they were down to one minion, the fire golem would remain.

With next to no casting, only the Bone Walls and Prisons when needed, Zyke took to occasionally casting Bone Spears, adding to the many wounds on Baal's body.

Festering Appendages ripped free around them, not the minions, and the group of them moved fast to avoid harm. Andariel and Rrajhess confronted them openly, Andariel ripping them out of the ground like weeds and tossing them over the platform's edge, Rrajhess killing each with a single solid jab of her javelin. Zyke's Bone Spears mixed with arrows to destroy the rest, though the tentacles were harder to hit.

A wave of Hoarfrost slammed into them suddenly, unexpectedly, and Countess stumbled too close to the edge. The green woman lost her grace as her arms flailed, but then her boot slipped and she fell back... Those red eyes locked onto his in a moment, time stretching painfully slow. Then, she was over the edge. Zyke's heart stopped. "NO!"

He tried to run to the edge, knowing it was too late, knowing he would only see Countess still plummeting to her death or already on the distant, distant ground, broken and bleeding. "COUNTESS!"

Before he even got that far, though, he saw a sight that had him yell despite himself. A steady beat of blue wings, and Karylia was carrying Countess awkwardly in her arms. Zyke couldn't help the cheer, praising the Light and gushing desperate thanks. The former noble woman was deposited back on the ramp, and she smiled, though was obvious shaken.

Both Baal's were already casting more Hoarfrosts, and Zyke glared as he just managed two Bone Walls off in time. Both were destroyed, but they were safe. The real Baal had blood leaking from his mouth, from his chest, from his entire body – like a giant pincushion, now – but it wasn't enough. Not near enough.

Festering Appendages, teleport and ring of fire overlapped a Hoarfrost, combined instead of canceling out. The super inferno burned a champion Death Lord crisp, but then the ash fell away as the Death Lord rose again along with another arrow sinking into Baal's forehead. The Prime Evil screeching at the pain of the enchantments directing in his skull.

Baal teleported to them again, and Andariel confronted him rather than retreating. Fool woman!

Blood Raven's staggering arrow... staggered Baal first, and then Andariel's shoulder slammed heavy into Baal's chest, between his hands as he tried to stop her while his legs struggled for balance. The blow was enough to send Baal over the rampart's edge, plummeting with no Karylia to save him.

The surprising plan had no give, though, as Baal merely teleported somewhere safely above. The copy's inferno consumed another minion, while Zyke's fire golem burned crushing blows along its legs. One leg snapped, and that copy tumbled over. The golem finished it, along with a Death Brigadier's twin spikes emerging from the ground and going through its chest.

The real Baal emerged from its fall only to take a javelin, hard-hitting arrow, and Zyke's Bone Spear all at the same time. The other arrows and Bloodstars and poisonous gas followed, and Baal returned it with a pair of Hoarfrost waves.

Zyke defended against it easily, but when the Bone Walls fell, a horde of a good thirty minions charged forward and confronted Baal, with more following as they rose from the ground. Not a one animation wasn't limping now, and the attacks came awkward if just as powerful. Strangely, the Barbarian Zombies – led by a fire enchanted rotted lad – shambled when not charging, but they still charged swift and faster than the rest.

Baal took the first swipes, cast the large inferno to destroy four zombies, then teleported to the other side of the Worldstone Chamber and cast another wave of Hoarfrost followed by a ring of fire. Then, he split again. "You will pay!"

The minions shifted direction, but then were bogged down again by the tentacles. Andariel left the platform to shred those 'weeds,' then moved with the minions towards Baal.

"Andariel, no!" Zyke shouted, then was sprinting after her. Aliza followed, firing arrows as she ran, the arrows coming harder with the strength-giving enchantments granted by Ellyia's gear. Rrajhess was there too, stopping at times to throw a powerful javelin. Countess and Karylia were more reluctant, still firing constantly before moving a step or two. Blood Raven remained alone at the other end of the rampart, animating and shooting to her heart's content.

A new batch of Festering Appendages slowed the Minions and Andariel, and then a wave of Hoarfrost was advancing towards them. Zyke used two Bone Walls, one to protect Andariel and the other his own group. When the blue wave passed, six Defiled Warriors turned their shamble into the lightning charge, swords hacking into Baal and led by the one whose blade danced with fire.

Andariel tried to move with them, past the Death Brigadiers who sunk their spikes into the ground, but then Zyke was there in front of her. His strong arm went around her wide waist – wide only to him, but rather thin in proportion to her size – and he jerked her to a stop. "Andariel, I said no!"

The greater succubus glared, but not at him. "I will not stand useless!"

His head against her bare stomach now, Zyke sighed. "I know you won't. I have never seen a poison more powerful than yours, and you don't need to be close enough to die in his inferno to afflict him with it. Please, Andy, for me; don't go."

She was animated, snarling and growling, loudly voicing her insistence to physically fighting, shifting her legs under his grip (which he found rather pleasant), claws flexing and unflexing. But she didn't go. Zyke kissed the flesh of her legs to the side of the curved plate, and he expressed his thanks.

It turned out that the meatwall of minions had protected them from another wave of Hoarfrost in the meantime, the other girls still attacking and the two exotic-skinned girls having caught up, and Blood Raven was working at reviving the newly fallen.

How long could Baal keep going?

As if to spite the thought, Baal suddenly vanished in his teleportation. Zyke's eyes followed where the kinship led him, and his legs were moving before his heart started beating again. "NO!"

At point-blank, Baal took a shaft right through his chest with a spray of blood going behind him. Then, his outstretched hand returned the favor with an equally point-blank Hoarfrost, concentrated still at the distance.

Blood Raven stood no chance, not against that. Her body turned blue with the frost, and she was launched clean off the end of the platform, into the chasm that the Worldstone hovered in. The blow was powerful enough to send her hard body slamming into the Worldstone itself with a loud crack sound, but it was her bone helm that had shattered, not the stone.

For a moment, Zyke's heart beating frantically in an attempt to get him moving faster, Karylia already ahead of him but not fast enough, Blood Raven just hung there, pressed vertically against the side of the Worldstone, the fragments of her bone helm falling around her, ember-like eyes closed.

Then, ever so slowly, she slid down an inch. Another, and then she was sliding faster. Her limp body folded forward, off the side, and gravity took her remorselessly. She fell, and this time Karylia was no where near close enough to save her. She fell from Zyke's sight, him screaming obscenities.

For another few steps he staggered forward, but it was lost to him. He fell to his knees skidding, and the tears were already falling. "No, Blood Raven, no..."

Baal wasn't too far from him, laughing victoriously despite the hole still in his chest. Karylia had doubled back with quick swoops of her wings to return to Zyke, and she cried against him, her words attempting to comfort him. Andariel screeched in unadulterated rage, sprinting fast as her long legs could take her, and she was to Baal in moments, claw tearing at his throat. The gouge was deep, but he didn't have a jugular to bleed out from.

Countess made a moan as she fired her arrows, and Aliza whimpered. Rrajhess had fallen into Zyke's other side, clutching his arm and pouring soothing words as fast as she could.

Blood Raven, she... She wasn't there. Oh, Light, she wasn't there!

The animations had collapsed with Blood Raven's fall, unmoving corpses again. Zyke howled his grief, howled his rage. Something inside him broke – the mask he so carefully used.

His corruption inside didn't try for control, didn't try to consume him. It didn't flaunt in tune with Baal, nor did it sing with Andariel. His eyes didn't turn red, but his vision did. The corruption was focused, a strength inside along with his adrenaline and rage. It empowered him, was a tool for his mind to use in revenge, not something trying to use him.

Three of Baal's tentacles encircled a shrieking Andariel, the ones on his body, but the large woman wrested enough to sever them with her claws. Baal roared in pain, clawing at her, but Andariel stepped in to rake gouges down his chest, splintering away bone carapace along with imbedded arrows. His spider-legs scuttled to stay balanced while they fought, hers lashed out to poison him from all four tips.

Zyke stood, mind pounding in his red haze, body full of unnatural strength. Strength he couldn't use, not without a weapon, but it filled him, demanding Baal's blood. There were six zombie corpses near Baal, having collapsed there in the beginning and Blood Raven (Oh, Light, Blood Raven!) finding other corpses more important.

Those corpses exploded in showers of blood, and all six became skeleton warriors along with a new fire golem. Zyke drank a mana potion automatically. Bone Spear after Bone Spear was shooting out of his wand, heavy thunks coming faster than any of the girls' arrows were leaving their bows. Blood Raven was gone, and Ellyia's Bow with her.

"DIE BAAL!" Zyke roared, mind a raging inferno for blood.

The help of the skeletons had Baal off balance, and he tried fending them off while Andariel grappled his limbs. He drew back to exhale the inferno, and Andariel's fist slammed into his throat hard enough to make him stop. He lifted his hand to cast Hoarfrost, and she broke that wrist between both of her large hands.

Finally Baal had no choice but too teleport away, snarling sourly. However, just as the magic was swirling around him, one of Zyke's skeletons finished hacking through a leg.

Baal reappeared at the other end of the ramp, unfortunately though the minions that would have been there were dead. He staggered on his three legs, and Zyke's Bone Spears didn't stop coming, building a white collection along his chest. Arrows and Rrajhess's Javelin of Ellyia and Bloodstars hammered into him too, and Anariel was already sprinting back at him with death on her face.

Zyke saw the corpses near Baal and switched to Corpse Explosions. Without Blood Raven – how could the world continue without Blood Raven? - there was no need to preserve the corpses any longer. Tears streaked his inflamed cheeks, and he ripped off his own gothic helm to better see Baal. The enchantments for life and cold resist left him, but hatred fueled him onward.

Blood Raven, no!

Zyke howled again, and he cast the spells without remorse.

Death Lord and Death Brigadier, both of them once enchanted, exploded in fire and body parts, and Baal himself howled as the explosions tore apart his entire underside and shredded another leg. He collapsed onto one side, and he lifted his unbroken hand to cast Hoarfrost.

Bone Wall came and shattered, and Zyke saw the Minion of Destruction's corpse almost touching Baal's downed body. Without a thought, it exploded, and crimson blood oozed out a massive hole in Baal's side. The Lord of Destruction roared loud enough to feel like he was shattering his eardrums, but Zyke had lost Blood Raven, and the pain in his ears was nothing compared to that.

Another fire golem, more skeletons from corpses too far to explode, and then Zyke continued his relentless Bone Spears, drinking another super mana potion to keep the bone flowing. Arrows from Countess and Aliza - but no Blood Raven! - struck Baal, but it was the javelin that caused Baal's body to begin spasming.

Oh, why did it have to be Blood Raven? Why couldn't it have been... have been... Zyke broke down, knowing he couldn't _prefer_ someone else in his harem had just fallen to their death. Baal roared desperately, but Zyke's head snapped up with more anger fueling him.

He began targeting the Bone Spears to Baal's face, and the ones that hit as planned strangled Baal's cried of pain. One struck cleanly in his eye, but nothing could give Zyke the grim satisfaction of revenge. He could never feel satisfaction again. But Baal needed to suffer.

Baal tried to split himself again, a good-as-fucking-new copy appearing beside him, but Andariel was having none of that. Overwhelming fists palmed together bashed that new Baal in the face hard enough to stagger it, and she scooped a massive Barbarian sword off the ground to gut this Baal from soft stomach up into its black heart.

A javelin followed to impale deep into the fake Baal's chest, and Andariel left it to crumple and vanish as she awkwardly held the weapon and faced the real Baal. The rusted claymore, fit for a hulking Barbarian, looked like a short sword in her hands, but she still managed the tip down and plunged it into Baal's protesting chest.

The Prime Evil wheezed as she twisted it, hoof stomping his face to the ground and grinding it as she pulled the sword free and then rammed it in again. Blood splattered over the gorgeous Lesser Evil, on her face and once-lovely breasts. Nothing held beauty anymore.

Baal was gurgling something now, but whatever it was was silenced when a blurring shaft impaled his skull from chin and out his head, splattering brains and blood onto the stone floor.

Zyke froze mid sob. Only one bow could hold that kind of power. ONE BOW! His emotions whirled like a tornado in the eye of the storm. Wand and shrunken head falling from numb fingers, Zyke turned slowly, back towards where he thought the arrow had come from. Nothing was there. Only an empty platform. Everything came back, empty hope crushing, and he cried again.

On his knees facing that empty platform, facing where Blood Raven had... had died, he cried, head bowing to drop heavy tears onto red-bathed stone. Red bathed, from the Worldstone, suiting for the precious blood spilled this day. Blood Raven's blood. The red even reminded him of her...

Dust and shrapnel sprayed into Zyke's face suddenly. He couldn't find it in himself to care, nor wonder what the cause was. Baal was dead, but who the fuck gave a fucking damn? His rage flashed with no vent, and the tears of frustration mixed with those of sorrow. Blood Raven was dead. His shoulders heaved as he choked a sob.

In his bent potion, his hand came across an arrow. It could even have been one Blood Raven had shot, couldn't it have? He opened tear-blurred eyes to see the shaft, his fingers stroking it as if her. Rrajhess found his side, a claw rubbing his back and her whispering comforting nothings in his ear. The shaft... it had been hers. Nothing else could have sunk into stone that deep.

Suddenly a second shaft hit the stone in another shower of dust and rock pieces. Zyke flinched at that, and his wide eyes took him a moment to realize what he was seeing. That second shaft... had split Blood Raven's arrow down the middle before burying just as deep in the stone an inch or so beyond it. Just. As. Deep.

Zyke's head whipped up again, to the empty platform. Nothing there, but he looked beyond it. There, on the world stone, a black mar among the glowing red gem. He saw it twitch, and then a third arrow split the second with marvelous skill. Skill only one girl he knew could manage, even with that powerful bow.

"BLOOD-"

An earthquake unlike any before overtook the chamber suddenly. Zyke lost sight of the black spot on the Worldstone as the earth shook and rolled, sending all the girls down to their knees as they fell over. Zyke didn't care about earthquakes. "KARYLIA!" he shouted, desperate. The blue woman was holding onto Andariel as an anchor with the heaving ground, but she tried looking up at him even as he jumped around in her sight. "BLOOD RAVEN IS ON THE WORLDSTONE! THE WORLDSTONE! BLOOD RAVEN!"

Her eyes widened, even as the ground left her only for her to slam against it then shake free again. Anariel grabbed her by the middle suddenly and thrust her into the air. Karylia's wings unfurled and took flight by instinct, and then she was speeding towards the Worldstone.

Her vision was smoother once in the air, but rocks and pieces of stone were falling from the ceiling high above. She whirled and wheeled between the debris, trying to scan the Worldstone for the 'dead' rogue captain. It was hard to tell, but she thought she saw something...

Karylia rocketed down with quick flaps, and as she came closer her suspicion was confirmed. There, hanging by fingertips in natural grooves on the Worldstone, was a Blood Raven frantically holding for dear life, bow over shoulder, boots feeling for any catches.

Karylia became that catch, near mashing herself against Blood Raven in her joy of it, and both tumbled off the stone in a free fall. The succubus laughed and cheered, kissing Blood Raven's pale neck even as the rogue clutched on to her for dear life, still falling. Then, Karylia opened her wings, and the fall switched into a glide. Crushing Blood Raven to her, Karylia laughed and kissed and laughed and kissed the rogue.

They landed back on the platform, a haggard Blood Raven stumbling free of her arms, blood on her face from a cut on her forehead that her unholy regeneration had healed already. She was swept off her unsteady feet by Zyke, and the rest of the girls barreled into them, causing the whole mass of them to fall to the still quaking stone.

Zyke was kissing her pale chest, just above her pale cleavage, which was the only thing he could kiss at the moment in that position. The other girls were wild chitters, laughing and also kissing Blood Raven where they could as they all held her. Some had tears in their eyes, and Andariel had her eyes closed as she leaned her massive frame into all of them, head on Blood Raven's abs.

A white light erupted suddenly above them, and some of the girls hissed unexpectedly. Zyke pressed his cheek against Blood Raven's chest to hold the contact as he glanced to see what it was, and though the rumbling ground obscured his vision, he recognized the white cloak covered by golden breastplate.

Tyrael's unmistakable brass-like voice spoke from above them, but not even Andariel could muster a glare as she held onto the returned Blood Raven. "I am impressed, Zykinander. You have overcome the greatest challenge this world has ever faced and defeated the last of the Prime Evils. However, we are too late to save the Worldstone. Baal's destructive touch has corrupted it completely.

"Given enough time, the Worldstone's energies will drain away and the barriers between the worlds will shatter – the powers of Hell will flood into this... Sanctuary... and eradicate your people and everything you've labored to build."

Zyke's eyebrows furrowed, but he gave Blood Raven a few more kissed before struggling to get all the girls standing, which was made even harder as the ground still have the occasional tremor, though no longer as bad as it had been.

Tyrael continued, watching them from behind his dark hood. "Therefore I must destroy the corrupted Worldstone before the powers of Hell take root. This act will change your world forever – with consequences even I cannot foresee. However, it is the only way to ensure mankind's survival.

"Go now, heroes. I have opened a portal that will lead you to safety. May the Eternal Light shine upon you and your descendants for what you've done this day. The continued survival of mankind is your legacy. Above all else, you have earned a rest from the endless battle."

True to his word, a red portal – a rift – opened before them, though to where it led, Zyke couldn't tell. The ground burped a shake, but they were steady through it after rolling of earlier. Zyke held Blood Raven and got his kiss on her lips, mashing his against hers passionately, pouring in his relief and love and joy. She returned it, smiling slightly.

They had done it. With his harem close around him, soft hands and curves against him and each other, Zyke basked in the moment. They had killed the Prime Evils, and all – ALL of them, including Blood Raven! - were still alive. A surge of power had filled him in the final moment, but he no longer cared about it.

His loves were here, in his arms and embrace. Let Tyrael think what he will as he watched them. Zyke laughed in joy. More than a few girls joined him, snuggling heads to his chest or necking him or in Andariel's case resting her head over his as she kneeled. His hands wandered then, and the girls snickered and grinned.

Oh, but they were alive and together still.

His hands left Countess's ass and Blood Raven's loincloth to hug them all one more time, those he could grab, and then he kissed every cheek. The girls watched as he stepped free of them, hand lingering on Blood Raven before he was standing next to where Tyrael was hovering with his blinding tendrilous wings. A few gave questioning looks.

A final cast of Bone Armor surrounded Zyke as he and the angel stood together, and he sighed. "All of you, go through the rift. I'll follow in a moment... Forgive me, but I have things to do here still."

Tyrael looked down at him, but Zyke was watching only the girls. Raised eyebrows, and open mouth, but then they all just nodded.

"I love you, Zyke," Aliza said first and foremost as she took a step towards the rift. Surprisingly, the most of them echoed the words, all but the succubi at least, though both actually looked regretful that they said nothing, even Andariel. But that was expected, since Andariel wouldn't be staying with him afterwards. He might impregnate all her succubi one day, but as of this moment she was free of his control and she knew it.

"Keep Blood Raven safe in the meantime," Zyke grinned, and the rogue captain rolled her eyes with a smile. "Andariel..." he hesitated, and her pretty face turned to him quickly. He didn't want her to leave. Oh, no he didn't! But she was free to, now, and at least she was still alive. He'd miss her, his wonderful Lesser Evil harem girl. "Please wait for me to return before leaving."

For some reason, that seemed to sadden Andariel, and she nodded solemnly. The topless succubi, Matron and handmaiden, stepped through the rift, and so did the others. Eventually, just the two of them were left alone, and Zyke sighed wistfully. It was only a few moments, but he missed them.

"If it means anything," Tyrael said as his boots landed on the shivering ground, "I banished the army above us back to their Domains, though the girl – Olena, I believe – she was sent to the same place this portal leads to."

Zyke's face heated suddenly. He had forgotten about her. "Thank you, old friend."

Tyrael nodded, and he drew his ethereal sword that seemed made of glass and light combined. "Stand behind me, if you so desire to watch." Zyke did so, and then Tyrael pressed the tip of his sword in the stone and kneeled.

As Tyrael chanted in a language Zyke didn't even try understanding, the Bard moved to Baal's corpse and ripped off the soulstone. Things weren't done just yet.

Lightning flashed suddenly, inside the chamber, and Zyke saw one of the two braziers on either side of Tyrael was aflame. Still he chanted.

Baal had dropped some items with his death, and Zyke packed them away just in case. He turned back to Tyrael just in time to see a second bolt of lighting come from nothing and light the second brazier.

Tyrael's sword was shaking in his hands now, full of power ready to be unleashed. Still Tyrael chanted, getting louder as the time approached.

Then, suddenly, Tyrael rose from his knees into a perfect throw form, and the sword whirled forward in perfect arcs, leaving a wispy trail behind it. One spin, two, three... The sword was driven tip first into the Worldstone, and the red face rippled with the force of it.

Cracks splintered along the entire stone's face, tinting the deep crimson almost white with the sudden flaws. Onward the cracks spread, until the entire gem-mountain was that pinkish color. Then, an explosion came from inside the Worldstone.

The bottom was blown away in red fragments, tumbling through the air as gravity finally took control. Another explosion, and then the top right was split apart in a shower of red. Another explosion, and the left, another, and more red fragments burst away. There was a pause, and then abruptly the entire remainder exploded in a spray of red Worldstone fragments like blood.

Zyke stood beside Tyrael as he watched this, watched as Sanctuary lost the only thing that MADE it a Sanctuary. The entire fate of the world had just shifted. He may have saved it by slaying the Prime Evils, but the battle was far from over. No, in truth things had just begun, now that Sanctuary lost its protective Worldstone.

The red pieces of stone split in a space before Tyrael, going around him harmlessly, while the ones near Zyke merely bounced off his Bone Armor with no real effect.

"Sanctuary is now open to influence from the Burning Hells... and the High Heavens," Tyrael muttered suddenly, echoing Zyke's own thoughts.

Zyke nodded from beside him, enthralled by the falling shards – some still flinging upwards towards them. "Do you think we will be Purged? By either?"

"To the best of my power, I will prevent the Heavens from doing so."

"And to the best of mine, the Hells will never win."

Tyrael glanced over to Zyke, hooded face pensive from the little bit Zyke could make out. "...You will become a Warden of Sanctuary, a protector against all that is not mortal... And you are corrupt, turned into a demon by your Arts with a harem of demons. No mortal who knows will trust you, and your fellow Necromancers will come to kill you." Merely listing facts as he saw them.

Zyke's eyes tightened for a moment before he was an unwavering calm again, even as more shards crashed off his bone armor and passed harmlessly by Tyrael. Interesting, the explosions had continued, above them now. Mount Arreat would likely be destroyed this day. "Do not misunderstand, Tyrael. I'm just a bard, and I'll do only what I must. The Prime Evils are dead. Sanctuary is safe."

Tyrael looked back to the shattered Worldstone, the shattered barrier. "Safe for now... I will check in on you regularly, Warden of Sanctuary. Good luck, Zykinander." Tyrael vanished in another burst of white light, leaving the room the dark of destruction.

Zyke glanced around himself one more time, to the room he had fought and killed Baal, the Worldstone Chamber – he had finally seen the Worldstone, and now he saw its destruction – looked to the crumbling walls and still flinging crimson shards. Taking a deep breath, cool, damp air from the underground filling him, Zyke stepped inside that portal Tyrael had left for him.

This adventure was over for him. Hopefully the next wouldn't be as... pressing.

xxx

And thus ends the story of the storyteller. The pages of Zykinander close, leaving behind a shattered life of love lost and power gained, of a bard and a harem, of adventures to all squares of the world. One man managed to shake the world at its foundations, a name found on every tongue. Zykiander was the most powerful adventurer ever known, a man of luck and fame for his many discoveries. Zyke the Bard was a hero, a savior, the man who slew the Prime Evils and bent demons into a harem of his own. Some call both men corrupt, others call them angels.

The tale did reach the fires of the bards, the tale of the bard who did what he must. In the years following, as the story spread and new men gave new versions, Zyke and Zykinander became one person. That Zyke was a Bard became a spectated exaggeration, and that Zykinander had been offered a place in the Heavens old women's gossip. Some tellings said that Zykiandner had had the harem, others Zyke had the Amazon. Some say the Necromagi was the Warden, that he had butchered the Prime Evils single-handedly. Some say Zyke was a bard who traveled the world, discovering its many mysteries and making stories of them for listeners.

Some say Zyke died, others that he was immortal. If he was the Warden, people still wondered. Others said that Zyke had passed the title on, that there was a new Warden of Sanctuary. Some say Zyke ruled the Angiris Council, others that he had bent the Burning Hells under his dominion. Old rumors of the Necromagi purging the Hells were refreshed and changed. The Bard was purging them. No! The Bard fought the Heavens. No! They were the same person, and he fought both the Heavens and Hells at the same time.

The size of the harem was always in question, too. Only one woman, an Amazon. Or one hundred women, or a thousand. One from every land, at least. The man had bedded every Queen. No! Had bedded every rogue. No! All the rogues AND Amazons! His offspring numbered well in the thousands, certainly. That was always agreed on.

For twenty years the wild rumors spread, of the man who had saved Sanctuary and designated himself Warden, blessed by the archangel Tyrael. Twenty years there was peace, no need for the Warden to ever show his face to the rest of the world. Twenty years, with no word or sighting of this Warden nor even Tyrael. Then, after those twenty years since the Prime Evils were banished into the Great Abyss...

The horrors started again.

* * *

AN: Yes, folks, YES! Diablo III! I'm so excited for it, I just have to allude to the possibility. Takes place twenty years after the events of Diablo II, in case you were wondering. BUT this story won't include it, obviously. Zyke the Bard had his adventure, did his thing. Whether he has got to get his ass up and do it again as Warden of Sanctuary is up to your own imagination.

There is ONE more chapter, though. Mhmm, one more. An epilogue, just so you know what ole' Zyke's been doing in the meantime. An epilogue and an alternative ending: the original ending back when this had been more parody than story. Stick around for it, if you want.

As of right now, just after finishing it, I see 189,000 words written for this – 450 pages in this font - done in roughly the time of a month. That's well and good, but I don't know how I'm going to post it exactly... The entire chapter two as one chapter would kill the eye, so... Argh, I guess I'll just have to split up the Acts. By the time you read this, it'll already have been done.

Well, it was asked, and thus it was done. I changed up the game a bit, turned it from the perfect following of the game to my own little ending. Diablo fans nod their head, perhaps, and those who have never played it likely have no idea what I'm talking about... Ugh, I have nothing I really want to say after this epic.

Well, stick around for the epilogue. I do hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. If not, well... I tried. Good day to you, dear readers.


	6. Epilogue

The Epilogue

* * *

"Only six of them, I know it," a wiry old man grinned, knuckles rapping the wood table inside the tavern. His companions all drank mugs of ale and such as they listened; the old man drank a single cup of red wine. "A fearsome lot. Only one of them is human, last I heard."

"The Rogue," a gruff man nodded, turning his half-finished cup in his hands. "Some people call her an Amazon, but I think she's a Rogue."

The elder man nodded, smiling crookedly before taking a sip of his wine. "Aye, a rogue, she is. A fiery haired beauty, able to hit a moving target over 400 paces away. A dangerous, dangerous girl... Like all women are, I suppose." A few laughs, but for a drunken lot they quieted quickly to listen. "But the rest are so much worse. Blood Raven herself, you may remember from Tristram. Turned into a demon, then bound to the Warden. The dreadful Countess who once bathed in the blood of 100 virgins, ripped from her army and forced to submit to him. Both of them dangerous women even before joining his harem.

"He has a Sabre Cat, too. A good amount of folk confuse her for the Amazon, but she's just Sabre." The old man paused to take another gulp, and everyone watched, eager for more of the rumor mill about the supposed Warden. He exhaled softly, then smiled. "But the succubi... You've all heard about them?"

"Hundreds!" one man slurred, and the others nodded quickly.

The man's eyes crinkled with his smile. "Yes, hundreds, but not all of them in the Warden's harem. Only two. A former captain of them, beauty and deadly mixed together in her, and then the Demon Queen Andariel herself, of the Lesser Evils. She is the last Power of Hell to still walk the Sanctuary. She can still corrupt even the hardest man into her playtoy, or just shred a man in pieces with a single swipe. Two of the most dangerous, them succubi."

The men across from him mumbled and whispered to each other, many rosy faced and slurring. The old man hoped they would remember afterwards. Once that quieted, the man leaned back and stared down at his cup, only a single gulp of crimson remaining. "Now, those women are to be feared, but the Warden himself...

"He and his Harem killed the Lesser Evil Duriel, killed the Prime Evils Mephisto and Baal-" The men flinched at each name. "-but Diablo... Those women are to be feared, but the Warden is the most frightful of all. He marched alone against Diablo, right through the Burning Hells and into Diablo's own Domain. Alone, even though he had an army at his fingertips. And there he killed the Lord of Terror, unflinching and with amazing power. Oh yes, those demons in his harem are scary beauties, but the Warden is the true monster... Myself, I'm just glad he is on our side."

"Che, how do'ya know he's on our side, old man?" another man asked, not near as drunk as some of the others.

The elder fixed shadowed eyes on him and smiled. "Because if he wasn't, we would all be dead now."

More mumbling among each other, and the old man finished his cup. "I told you Zykinander was the Warden," one man announced. "Who else could be so powerful and still with us?"

The old man smiled as he set his cup down and stood. "Zykinander, that man is dead. The Warden, he still lives, still protects us from the shadows that threaten to envelope this world, living out his days in the pleasure of his Harem."

Eyes followed him, grumbling partings, and the old man stepped out of the gathering he had caused to slowly make his way to the tavern door. He gathered a plain green cloak from a rack near there, pulling it off two equally plain brown ones. Cloaks were strange out here for this time of year, but the old man wasn't exactly... from around here.

As he set to fastening the cloak, his eyes traveled to the other side of the building, at a table an odd duo were seated at. A Rogue and a Sabre Cat, the latter allowed only after a promise not to cause problems. Their kind were tolerated here.

The old man smiled as both glanced over at him, the Rogue a grown woman now. The dark furred Sabre Cat whispered something, and the rather buxom Rogue giggled, the Sabre following shortly. When both turned back to the wiry man, he was gone already out the door.

The man whistled as he walked, gait growing stronger and stronger until it looked like something belonging to a man years and years his junior. Proud, confident strides, down the road, to the reaches of the town, and then curved into an alley where the already quiet street wouldn't be able to see him.

The form... shifted suddenly, and then in place of the old man was a brilliantly glowing archangel, garbed in white robes covered by a golden breastplate.

Tyrael rumbled a laugh then, "Fine women you have grown into, Aliza and Rrajhess. Fine, beautiful women." And then he vanished in a burst of light.

xxx

"What about this one?"

A girl, garbed in scandalous white, was holding already several dresses, and she raised an eyebrow at what the woman opposite was holding. "Mistress, you know what the Master thinks of corsets."

The woman sighed, holding the black piece to her formidable bosom, covering a blue and gold dress with an already plunging neckline that went from shoulders all the way past her bellybutton, breasts prevented from popping out only by a net of ties there. Some women still fainted at that much cleavage being shown.

"But what will the other servants think? Would they approve?" the woman asked, pulling the corset away to study it with a smile.

"Mistress, if its the servants' eyes you want, might I suggest... this one?" The pale handmaiden bent forward to retrieve a new article from the couturier's selection.

The mistress paused to study the piece, and her remarkably full lips spread wide in a slow smile. "My naughty, naughty Olena, that is just... marvelous." She took it and held it before her, and her smile widened. For all the cloth to it, a remarkable amount of skin would be showing, and what cloth there was would be rather snug against her. "Just marvelous. Add it to the others. I simply must have the master's eyes on me with it. Come, come, there is still much more to buy before we can return."

Olena smiled at the praise as she took the colorful article and added it to the bundle in her arms, and she followed her green skinned mistress to the couturier, whom was still simpering after being shown the gold they carried in their possession. Oh, she walked with that sway her mistress had taught her too, the one pleased her so. Countess truly was a wonderful Mistress.

The others, they would be returning soon, and they had promised to be among them for the gathering. Countess still wanted a sensuous wardrobe for when that happened, and no doubt she would be a sight to behold when it came.

xxx

"You must forgive me, sisters, for the troubles we have caused you," a pearly white woman was saying, one hand brushing raven dark hair behind her head. She was gorgeous, a pale queen of snow, with a fantastic body of toned and fullness swathed in a crimson over the breasts and in the loincloth that matched those across from her. "When we heard, we hadn't assumed this would happen."

A hard woman, made softer by her smile, with only the beginnings of age touching her pretty face, shook her head. "Nonsense, sister. The Monastery is a haven for any traveler, and we are oathsworn to protect any who have come to us, as you know."

"Yes, Captain Kashya speaks the truth, sister. Only Peace within these walls, for any who asks," the third woman said, another being of pale beauty and blackened hair. Her covering cloth was the dark of midnight, a single black shoulder pad for armor and a dark thong to reveal the toned legs of pasty white. "If these men bear arms for war, they will find the Rogues daunting enemies."

"Captain Kashya, Captain Paige... Sisters, thank you," the third woman bowed her head for them before regaining her steady, commanding stance. "However, if they only wished to march through to get to us, let them. Our gates will hold; there is no reason to see blood stain this Monastery again."

Kashya, Captain of the human Rogues. Paige, Captain of the corrupted Rogues. Years ago, after Andariel vacated the Monastery and her hold over them had been broken, the corrupted rogues had been truly united, and at the front of their return was Paige. Within these walls, girls of demonic urges could be found forcibly moderating themselves, with severe discipline, and mingling with the cream fleshed Rogues that were once and are again their sisters.

"Captain Blood Raven..." Paige said slowly, and the third girl turned to her. "We here may all be of equal rank, but know that if you give the word, all of our sisters will rally behind you. All of us owe Zyke for what he has done, for allowing us to again stand together. For him, many would give their lives and more."

Blood Raven snorted. "Oh, you all do plenty for him when he visits. It's bad enough back home with the succubi, but his fondness for 'the Rogues and their attire' is more than enough, in his books."

Kashya rolled her eyes, smiling, while Paige laughed. "Peace be on you and your journey back, sister. Tell him the Rogues wear their loincloths proudly for his eyes."

This time it was Blood Raven who laughed, and she gave both of them hugs. Then, with a final word, she turned and departed the room.

Down stone halls and corridors she went, cleaned and pristine again. Everywhere sisters could be found here, the natural and the corrupted, and all of them saluted in passing. Many of the corrupted Rogues carried a man on their arms in the Monastery now, travelers quickly finding out about the need for quenched lusts and many finding the eager women to their liking enough to stay with. No less than two dozen harems now resided in the Monastery, as unheard of as it was, and surprisingly not all of them consisted only of the corrupted sisters. Most of them were small though, a Barbarian with a woman on either massive arm or a Merchant with three Mercenary-hired girls that became wives by round's end.

Out the back of the Monastery she went, to a single trampled grass path. The path led deeper up the mountains, a narrow thing between two peaks, with the only way to that path being the Monastery itself. Blood Raven exhaled contently, inwardly thrilled by the results of her sisters in both kinds. Then, she sped her confident glide into a trot, going further up the path, deep into the mountains. Going home.

xxx

"Ooh!" the succubi moaned together as the dice stopped rolling, and many laughed afterwards.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I for one am glad to be wearing less when Lord Zyke and the others return," Karylia played off, undoing the laces of her silk blouse. "I don't see how you all can wear tops anyways." Off the deep blue material went, and she folded it into onto the table. Her barely fitting brassier followed, and she sighed in relief, stretching her wings.

"We keep playing!" A Blood Temptress cooed, clattering the dice in her hands and still fully garbed in the standard for the servants.

Other tables were set up in the Servants' Quarters, and similar games were being played over clothing. All knew of their Master's roving eye, and they made sport of losing or gaining clothing for a set time. Some could be found delivering wine in nothing more than boots, others in robes and sashes held loosely over colorful gowns.

A Stygian Harlot was behind Karylia, massaging her bare back as they diced. Karylia was a friend to many, a sister, a former captain, but she did hold standing over them as one of the Lord Zyke's harem. That didn't stop her from visiting in off hours and joyfully winning or losing clothing while speaking with her close friends.

She proudly walked the halls of the palace in all her bare blue glory for the full twenty-four hours when her luck was bad, or she sashayed the many colors of her usual and more when her luck was good.

"So Dosaline gets your wonderful blouse, Lady Witchmoon, but I'll wager my crimson and charcoal skirts for your bottoms," another succubi – a Hell Witch - mentioned, gesturing to the layered and special cut skirt of red and black that rode hazardously low in the front yet still flared attention to her rounded rump with every step. Karylia's own snug bottoms were a clash of purples and blues, tightly revealing the impressions of her buttocks and mounded front before breaking off into ruffles and crossing strips at the thighs.

The colors wouldn't suit her well if she won, but the real purpose was to have reason to stand nude before Zyke outside the bedroom. Her constant gambling here is what supplied her clothing and just as fast took it away, and she smirked and accepted.

"If you lose though, Jani," Karylia continued, "I get to spank you until that white bottom of yours matches your wings." When it came to skirts and bottoms, there were always... twists involved. "And you must cross Lord Zyke's vision like that upon his return."

Jani raised an eyebrow and smiled sensuously. "The same could be said for you when I win, Snow Witch."

The dice were gathered, and the Blood Temptress rolled for them.

xxx

"They will be returning soon," Andariel mentioned from her place at the window, a high view looking down at ranges of mountains. The Monastery was visible from here, too, a lit speck only an hour's distance when moving at a good pace.

"Shall I please you in the meantime, Matron?" a Stygian Fury succubus asked, purple wings folded. "Or assist you in attire?" Her top was missing, but it was by choice, not the game she found so foolishly played below. She only took part in it sometimes. Only sometimes.

"Tell me, Merith," Andariel continued without turning away from the window, "what do you think of pregnancy?"

The succubus started at that, head coming up to glance at her Matron. "Having children, Matron? That would be wonderful, but of late I have found all the usual candidates for a father... lacking."

Andariel nodded, knowing it was the same for all of them. Zyke would have to be the father, whether he rightfully took them all as concubines or just spread the seed. The succubi lived on, a total of 634 in this citadel including Karylia. She remembered when their numbers had been thousands, and she had had plenty to send into the mortal world to drain men's lives in their Arts.

Now, the girls no longer took the energies of men, but she still wanted to see the numbers returned to their former glory. Zyke had finally given into her pressure for allowing the succubi to please them at nights – and otherwise, Andariel smiled slyly at – but only sometimes, and it was getting him to embrace his corruption and ascend into demonhood that was the challenge.

Years had passed since she first met the man who subdued her, and still she cursed herself the fool for almost leaving him after Baal's defeat. Her pride had told her that she was free, that she should return to her Domain and ascend back into the ranks of power in the Hells. She would forever have... befriended Zyke upon leaving, later going back to him for him to rightfully give his seed to her girls, but it still would have been leaving his harem.

The rift back home had even been made, and her about to step through with him watching. But it had occurred to her, if she couldn't remain with him, what man would she ever bind herself to? Her own Arts had gone quiet in centuries past, finally rekindled by Zyke, and if she left, the only time she would ever find herself in the throes of passion with a man would be if she was again subdued, and it was impossible that whomever next did so would be as... agreeable as Zyke.

So she had choked her pride back down, stumbled over her own tongue, and she had again submitted herself to her Lord. She had pledged her HEART to him, like a foolish love-struck bedwarmer! Hopefully he never realized the implications of what that meant.

Abruptly, Andariel realized she was smiling. She would never admit it aloud, but pledging her heart to him had been the most rewarding decision yet. Sure, in the mortal realm she no longer reigned with blood and fire, never was allowed to go on slaughters, wasn't even allowed to use her Arts to drain a man, and she had likely lost all scraps of her reputation back at the Hells.

She was happy.

She was here with her succubi, as many as she had seen in so painfully long, a citadel just full of the handmaidens. If that didn't fully please her, Zyke did. The man was a foolish, ignorant, arrogant, and just plain embarrassing, but it was because of him she had gotten her revenge on the Primes, had gotten her handmaidens back, still had breath under her bosom. Besides his deeds, he was a man of power, and his personality had as many good points as embarrassing. He made a real effort to satisfy her, too, and embarrassing as it was, she rather enjoyed how he concerned himself over her feelings and happiness like she was some mortal wife.

Her time here had made her soft, not at all the fearsome Lesser Evil she should be, but she could no longer find excuses why she shouldn't be. Succubi could love, succubi did love, and she still hesitantly tossed the thought around that she – the greatest of succubi – might have her heart snared.

Her lusts were rising the longer her thoughts stayed on Zyke – only a bodily reaction for one who pleased her, surely – but she wished she had taken the offer for Merith to please her. As it was, she had things to do, and only briefly stroking the girl's face, she left the room.

The others were returning, finally. There hadn't been a real reason for it – well, they all had reasons, but not for the splitting as a whole. Zyke mentioned that he had to leave one day – one day long after they had finished adventuring the wonders of Sanctuary – and suddenly all the girls mentioned they too had things to do, and the whole lot of them had separated.

She herself had visited the Hells, and she was first to return. She couldn't find it in herself to tell her mother, Lilith, that she had pledged her heart to someone. If the woman found out it was a... mostly mortal man, they might have another war on their hands, and she didn't know if she had a firm enough control over her sisters to prevent them from returning to Lilith if she called.

Lovely succubi, beautifully dressed with bright colors and sensuous garb most of them hadn't seen in centuries, could be found going about their tasks as she strolled down the long halls, some sweeping or carrying something or in transit to something else in need. It was probably the best thing she had ever seen.

xxx

Zyke was late.

As he moved swiftly up the path to his home, nothing focused his mind more than the six women he knew would be waiting for him. Two weeks without them, and he was miserable. He should have listened to Andariel and brought succubi along for the nights, if he was unwilling to take any of the harem.

Unfortunately, he had been unwilling to take any of them. Where he had gone... It was too late to make a difference, now. Likely they all had heard proceeding him. The Rogues' reactions as he walked through the Monastery from the waypoint told him as much, raising comment that they would fight to the death for him and Captain Blood Raven. He wouldn't shed their blood though.

On the topic of the Rogues, the quick trek from Outer Cloister to the secret door had greatly inflamed his roaring lusts. In the beginning – well, a beginning: the one that mattered most to him – he had once told himself he would retire somewhere near them, so he could forever enjoy them and their bouncing loincloths...

Well, he certainly was living the dream now. Oh, he lusted the bodies of only his harem, but that didn't mean his eye was numb to beauty when it saw it. Colorful and deliciously corrupted Rogues together with the creamy and red garbed kind mingled in harmony, both trotting down halls to his eyes' enjoyment. Several times he swore one of them 'accidentally' brushed the cloth to the side right as he was looking, giving him glorious sightings.

But what his eyes saw and hands wouldn't touch only infuriated the unsatisfied lusts within, already an uncontrollable beast even before being denied for two full weeks. Despite the news weighing his mind, he would find his women and take them upstairs first thing, and if Andariel even mentioned them, he would take every succubus with them possible! Only if she mentioned them, though.

Halfway up, he turned in the failing light to see if he could catch sight of what he knew to be following him. Nothing. It didn't mean they weren't there, only that he couldn't see them. Never again. Never again would he allow them to...!

Nondescript brown cloak around him, he turned back and continued up the hills.

First came his lovely women – first he must, MUST have them once reunited – then came the problems. Luckily, this time they had the advantage of a citadel. Countess had been truthful about knowing a place or two abandoned after being looted, and the one secreted behind the Monastery had been an excellent choice, able to house the whole of them and Andariel's succubi.

Deep into the cliff walls, Zyke's home came into sight.

The path ended upon the meeting of two of the peaks, forming a massive niche of sorts deep in the mountains. Masons of old had taken advantage of that and built a naturally fortified citadel, building it up high and partially into the mountainside itself. A smoothed wall impossible to scale without ladders – nearly twenty paces tall – rimmed their home, and the two succubi on guard duty that day smiled and opened the gates for him. They, he warned of what was coming.

Beyond that was surprisingly a small town, with abandoned forge, mill, storehouses, shops, and even a few farms on the far reaches against the wall and cliffs. A natural waterfall fed through the town, exiting an underground river, providing fresh water when needed. The town, once abandoned, was now back and booming. Wonderful succubi, topless or bottomless or exotically clothed, moved about those streets, having taken shelter in the houses outside the actual citadel.

The winged beauties noticed him, and they all bowed their heads in passing. The less busy offered pleasure for him, but he was already heading for it. There were always things to do ever since they settled; he never knew running a citadel could be so bothersome, more so with nearly 650 occupants. Countess and Andariel were handling things well, though.

Word of his arrival proceeded him, and the arched double doors of heavy, fortified wood covered in iron swung open as he approached. A group of women were emitted, but it was the six in the front that drew his eyes and had him sigh pleasantly.

He unclasped his cloak and handed it to a trailing succubus just before he reached them, and his now freed arms became a tight hug over as many as he could manage. They all stepped in, though, and he kissed every face.

A few had changed since he first met them, but only a few. Blood Raven, Countess, and Andariel were still their immortal beauties, gorgeous in whatever they wore. Aliza, though, had finished maturing, from a cute girl to a voluptuous woman, a bit more curve to her lithe and breasts just yearning to pop from their confines and into his hands. Rrajhess was the same, since pregnancy. Still his huntress, still his Sabre Cat, but she and Aliza both seemed to have matured since the start of raising the kids – his kids, surprising as that had been. Karylia, she hadn't changed much besides the length of her dark hair and the style it was in – namely the bouncing between ponytail, ringlets, or causal straight and swept back she had originally – but her clothes were always the flamboyant of the other succubi, now.

Today, though, the girl appeared a mind reader for exactly what he wanted. Not just topless, as his hand found its way to one breast, but below her breasts was a wide belt of silver encrusted with amethysts and sapphires – decoratively, of course – and nothing else besides heeled boots. The woman left herself completely bared for him, and his mouth ravaged hers in response.

"All of you. Bedroom. Now," he breathed, impatient. The women smiled and gave pleasant-to-hear laughs.

As they turned to head inside – why did the bedchamber have to be so far away when he wanted them now? - Zyke noticed something about Karylia's buttocks as he eyed them. They were a bright blue, as if she had... Cupping them once and hearing her breath hitch answered his question.

"Dear, who was spanking you?" he asked as his fingers slowly kneaded the inflamed flesh. All the other girls turned or raised eyebrows.

"I lost a bet," the succubus answered almost shyly. "Does the thought of me getting spanked excite you?"

Yes, yes it did. "My dear, you and all of you excite me more than you can imagine."

Countess, though... Even covered, she seemed to drag his eye away as much as Karylia. He couldn't even describe what she was wearing, only that she didn't need to take it off at the bed if she didn't want to. It was more frustrating than a loincloth in the covering of fruits, nipples included, but the whole it was remarkably more scandalous. A bazaar mixture of silk, lace, leather, ties, and a whole lot of flawless green skin in between. Even the surrounding succubi, in their colorful eye-catchers, stared at her in envy and approval.

The woman reveled in the attention she was given, swaying hips and with a proud smile.

It was enough to make Zyke forget the problems on the way, and his lusts like a wildfire rose with each step towards where they would be satisfied. As pleasant as the nude Karylia and the scandalous Countess were, all the pieces of Zyke's heart were there. Aliza in her tunic and loincloth, Blood Raven in the same cleavage-producing crimson top with matching loincloth, Rrajhess with the nearly transparent midriff exposing blouse and white loincloth that the Sabre High Priestess had been wearing, and Andariel, with nipple caps and curved plate now sized for her human form.

"Lord Zyke, would it please you to have succubi join us?" Andariel asked off hand, simply strolling with them yet with a seductive sway that could put Countess's to shame.

Well, she mentioned them, so by his own rules... "By the Light, yes!"

xxx

Wings of radiant brilliance, tendrilous in appearance, swayed gently in the breeze. The hooded angel stood at the doors of the citadel, well within the closed off walls. The many succubi hissed at the being of light, swaying in an opposing direction at least instead of attacking. The thing about this archangel, for the angel was a great being and of the Angiris Council, was that the snug robes it wore cinched at the waist, and the chest region carried the tell-tale swell of an unmistakable bosom. The angel's robes were blue, not Tyrael's white with golden armor.

Aliza had met her, and she was smiling as the conversation lightly drifted down its usual path. This was not Auriel's first appearance at their home. Originally, it had been Tyrael whom would appear, ask the questions, and vanish; then, one day, Auriel had come in his stead.

"The Warden and yourselves are happy?" Auriel was asking, her voice mature and deep as it was lovely. "No lasting arguments?"

The day after they had all been reunited, Aliza answered with a decline. They had been much too... busy to argue. The questions pursued their mental stability, rightfully inquiring after the tendencies that the corrupted slipped towards. Apart from a few foggy moments of lingering passion, Aliza winked, all was swell. The angel paused a moment, considering, then...

"Has the extent of the Warden's corruption spread? Yourself, are you still the pure maiden in heart?" Auriel was tall for a woman, though slight for an angel. She was perhaps at the height between Zyke and Andariel's true form, leaving the top of Aliza's head only to her considerable bosom. Considerable bosom, but proportional wise disadvantaged to Aliza herself and the succubi. A good match to Blood Raven, though.

Aliza's thoughts snapped back to the question then, only slightly tinging her cheeks with a blush. "Zyke hasn't changed. He still has the flawless control over it he always has. Myself? Well..." She had been considering the angel's own breasts with her Sisters of the Harem's! "No corruption, not like the others, but... well, 'corruption' is a general term."

Auriel's hooded head tilted. Aliza wished she could see the angel's face through the shadow. Was she as pretty as she sounded? After a moment, Auriel nodded. "Well, it sounds like you are all doing well. Give the Warden my regards."

As she turned to leave, Aliza stopped her. "Hey, Auriel... Why don't you meet Zyke yourself? You are always so interested in him, so why not... you know." Auriel glanced at her and saw the knowing smirk. For a long time now, Aliza had been trying to get the angel to make a move of some sorts, but to no avail.

Aliza herself had changed drastically to ever even consider the thought, but with women like Countess and Andariel to influence herself – corruptive auras aside – she felt she couldn't be blamed. Besides, it was high time for another woman to join them who wasn't demonically corrupted. Given the right words and time and argued by both her and Zyke, even Andariel would consent.

Auriel was silent as she just stared at Aliza, but it was obvious she was thinking it over when she spoke softly, as if to herself. "The man _is_ the savior of Sanctuary, the talk of the Heavans. Perhaps I..." A hum, then the angel's attention went back to Aliza. "No, not at this time." An expected response, but Aliza was sure she would give in soon.

Auriel turned completely now and her wings took her glowing figure into the air. Then, she vanished in a burst of light. It was always spectacular to see her go.

Aliza laughed and – glancing once at the tall walls protecting the citadel – returned back inside the citadel, doors closing off the high sun in favor of the tall glass windows and many fires lining the way. The stone interior with marble columns and servants at work in the shadows had become comforting to her, something that meant she was home. The sweet smell given off by scented oils in the braziers was familiar, as were the pleasant perfumes of the succubi she passed.

She wasn't like Countess, she didn't lust the bodies of females – though she regularly satisfied herself with Rrajhess because she loved the Sabre Cat like she loved Zyke – but once it was clear this citadel wasn't to be like the blood, fire, and bone of Andariel's palace, the succubi made it quite pleasant. She would take the sex demons as servants over any other.

The citadel shook suddenly, but Aliza continued without pause. She wasn't worried.

Yes, the succubi were excellent choices as servants, always thinking of the most desirable for them inside their home. They made remarkable additions in the bedroom, too, with skilled hands that would do inexplicably pleasant things to hers and the others bodies. But then there was her once-sister Olena, whom Countess had made Head Servant. The pale girl's ardor in serving had mended her inexperience quickly, and she now supervised the others when not out following Countess. That girl still joined them in the bed at times, but not so often anymore.

The citadel shook again, and this time Aliza sighed, thoughts inevitably falling back to what was happening just outside the walls.

Zyke's Necromancer friends had finally caught up to them, seeking punishment for his breaking the covenant of Closing the Book. Necroguardians, he had called those who marched up their slopes the last night and now sieged their home. His reason for leaving two weeks ago had been to find and dissuade the force of them from finding their citadel, thus preventing the girls from knowing. He had not succeeded, obviously.

Aliza's sisters at the Monastery had offered to fight the encroaching Necroguardians when they first heard of the approaching army, but none of the harem had wished them further harm – not after the kindness of hiding them here. Even Andariel, whom at one point made the descent down the path to the Monastery and confirmed her own desire that the Rogues suffer no more, not after what she had done to them.

The first fifty Necroguardians to have found them while adventuring after Baal... No remorse, no mercy. Andariel had been critically wounded, near the point of death; Countess had been comatose after becoming surrounded and brutalized by too many skeletons; Aliza herself was subjected to several Bone Spirits, and the only reason she herself still lived was because of what she had found out was Ellyia's armor.

In the end, though, every Necroguardian of the fifty was butchered, and their hordes had died with them. That was no less than they deserved, not after what they had done to Zyke and his Ellyia.

The citadel shook again, and Aliza shook her head.

This time, they had come with nearly the full force of Necroguardians. Over a thousand strong, then with their summons to create an army of perhaps fifteen thousand. All that, outside their walls at the moment. Only a few succubi were needed to help repel the forces at any moment thus far, waves of the Blood Mana curse crippling them and the Bloodstar projectile tearing apart any golem being used to batter their gates.

Nothing to worry about yet, and the harem itself would soon show their faces to begin the task of eliminating each Necroguardian with arrows, javelins, and poison. They would leave behind a defeat for the Priests of Rathma so bloody that they would never dare assault the walls of the Warden again, even if they were unaware of that last fact.

Rrajhess was waiting for her at the end of the first long corridor, and soon the two of them were chatting as they ascended weathered stone steps. As they spoke, Rrajhess sneaked a kiss on Aliza's lips, and Aliza laughed as she wrapped an arm around her. This was the woman she would raise hers and Zyke's children with.

Speaking of, most recently Aliza and Zyke had been trying for children. His seed was partially corrupted, making it extremely infertile for herself – as opposed to entirely infertile if he was a demon – but the uncorrupted part always had that chance, and they were hoping for it. The demons had no such luck, the threshold of corruption in the seed needed to impregnate them equal only to full demonhood. It was one of those things where vice versa was not always true.

The first level of the citadel above the welcoming hall was mainly pleasantries, and her and Rrajhess's walk took them past a massive balcony that had been given grass and turned into an archery range. Blood Raven had been insistent for it, there daily as far as Aliza saw, while she herself went there occasionally so she didn't lose her touch with the bow. The passed a room glittering and glistening with gold and sparkly valuables, including the rarest of items they had found. Countess had been equally demanding for a treasury.

Two succubi in the act of pleasuring each other broke apart quickly at their approach, one a blue winged Soul Burner and the other a purple winged Stygian Fury. They passed without reprimand, of course, knowing that the many demons under Zyke's service needed servicing themselves, and he couldn't always be the one to supply, though Rrajhess did make a rather amusing if perverse comment about them. The Soul Burner was the last of two, having been one of the few that remained with Andariel as the rest went to Diablo.

As a matter of fact, there was a good deal of shadowed quickies. Aliza had grown numb to the sight of it, in her time here. But then, there were times Zyke and herself, or with Rrajhess, or Countess with Olena or even Blood Raven, or Zyke with any girl in his harem... any of their own couplings could be found doing the same outside the bedroom at times, when the desire was great enough. Not the kind of life Aliza ever would have thought she'd find herself in, but thus was so, and she would admit the thrill in Zyke's strong arms suddenly sweeping her to the side, into an unoccupied nook, and the wonderful times of passion, even as succubi servants walked on by with only a look and a wink. And perhaps an offer to assist.

That second tier of the citadel fed them into the most commonly used sitting room among them, and inside Aliza found a lounging Countess speaking with Blood Raven, standing and leaned against a column; they were catching up after the two week separation. The two of them joined the demons briefly, then Countess had the wonderful idea of going up to see to Zyke.

The two succubi of their harem had him at the moment, but only more pleasure could be found by the rest joining them. So with smiles, they all rose to their feet and left the room, back for the stairs. Aliza shared a laugh as Countess moved between her and Rrajhess, suggesting rather lewd ideas as to what they could do together.

It still surprised Aliza that despite Zyke's wild and untamed lusts, his lecherous eye, his sometimes requests for succubi to assist in their times of passion, and his former history of satisfying himself with anything of the female gender, he remained remarkably true to them as a harem. The mere concept of a harem seemed to suggest he remained uncommitted, yet it was almost the opposite.

The succubi's game of losing or gaining clothing could draw his eye, perhaps raise an approving comment, but one would typically find his hands rather obscenely placed on one of the Sister of the Harem's bodies in response. The succubi constantly offered themselves to him, offered the quickies in the corners in passing in the halls, but never had Aliza seen him accept one or caught him in the act with one. Well, unless it was with one of them as well. Even Aliza admitted how much better succubi could make times of passion when included.

No, Zyke was a good man to his women. If a demon was getting desperate for male satisfaction, he always asked them despite the assurance that it was okay. If his own lusts were bubbling out of control and none of them were around, he would only consider taking a succubi if he had asked their permission first. The man was a rock of self-control in a sea of temptation... somewhat. He tried hard enough for her to trust him.

It was strange to think she had once considered a man having a woman besides his wife as something abhorrent. Then again, considering everyone beside herself was corrupted or a demon, it seemed impossible to hold onto human morals. She felt lucky she still held what she did. If only Auriel would give in!

"Mommies!" a shrill shout sounded, followed by a chorus of "Motherrrs!" and such.

The four of them stopped to see eight little troublemakers approaching fast, and Aliza and Rrajhess both dropped to a knee to gather the children in their arms, Countess and Blood Raven each also taking one. Five Sabre Cat females, three human males, all five years old now. Rrajhess's first litter.

Aliza rubbed noses with little Kevenar, Carrol, and Sandrra. They were Rrajhess's children, but the spawn of both Rrajhess and Zyke she felt was her own. She hoped she took child soon.

As the children were released to their blood mother – not true mother, only the one who physically birthed them – Aliza again felt the sad twang on her heart. In not too much longer, the kids would be released.

The citadel was no place to raise them, not with heinous acts going on as they did all around them – though the succubi took remarkable care in keeping the children away from anything they shouldn't see. However, even so, that wasn't the reason. The Sabre, according to Rrajhess, needed to become a part of a Pride for a time before they could explore the world freely. Any Sabre Cat who left her Pride for a man always returned her children to the Pride.

The human children, for Sabre could only be female, they were to find good normal homes, away from the corruption that would be found here. For five years Rrajhess had raised those kids with them, fed them with her own four breasts, let them grow on the hearts of nearly every one of them, yet come the sixth year the girls would go and the boys on their seventh. Even the succubi caretakers had cried when Rrajhess released the news. None wanted them to go, but Aliza knew they must. Honestly, she couldn't let children realize what kind of life their parents led, couldn't let them misunderstand their desires for pleasure or let them even chance the corruption she daily resisted from Andariel and Countess both. The young were innocent and naturally immune for a time, but that would expire soon enough.

Rrajhess almost canceled the plan for surprising Zyke's bed with the four of them so she could be with the quite animated children, but with only a little pout, Aliza convinced her otherwise. She loved the children, but they would be just as excited and eager if they came after their time with Zyke.

Two modestly clothed succubi – actually modestly clothed! - came and smiled and the group of them before ushering in the children in and letting them pass. Those two succubi, the caretakers, they could sense sex or nudity a hallway away, and somehow never once let the children walk into the act.

Once the children vanished from sight, the citadel suddenly shook again, and scowling, Aliza and them walked to a window to peak out at the white army speckled with black outside their walls. They would deal with them soon enough.

Down the halls they continued, then up staircases. The citadel was huge, full of rooms both occupied and otherwise. Hundreds of succubi, not all of them could fit in the Servants' Quarters, though some did spill out into the abandoned surrounding town. Aliza could already feel herself eager for Zyke's touch, and she leaned into Rrajhess as they walked.

Finally, they reached the desired floor, the last before the spiraling tower that served as bird's eye. Ten doors down a long hall, five on either side, before a gilded door large enough to squeeze Andariel through in her natural form. Each room before them housed miscellaneous things or uses, like a washroom or the cribs where the litter had slept when very young, though one was currently occupied and shared by three succubi whom Andariel considered the best at pleasure... She hadn't been lying, Aliza clearly remembered with a tingle down her spine.

Both Rrajhess and Blood Raven opened the double-doors, and the sounds were the first thing they noticed upon entering. Shaking their heads, Aliza and Countess closed the doors behind them, and they all made their way towards the bed. Their Zyke, Aliza's husband, was there, and he smiled at them with his arms around Karylia.

"Are we interrupting?" Countess asked as they began to strip, and the four of them eyed those on the bed with predatory grins.

Zyke laughed and of course eyed them in return. "Of course not, my dears. Only enhancing the experience."

The bed most certainly was big enough to hold the all of them, and once they all crawled on to join the first three, the fun truly began. Love and lust, a perfect blend between them. The Warden had his work cut out for him, but never would the world assume that meant satisfying the women of his harem.

xxx

"You still resist?" Tyrael asked, amused.

Auriel sighed. "I want to meet him, I do, but I just know that with a man like that, I won't be able to help myself."

"Would joining the Warden's harem be so bad?" The High Heavens were truly a sight to behold, but currently Tyrael only had eyes for the archangel before him.

"I don't know, Tyrael. I don't know." She lowered her cowl to the brilliant light of the Heavens, the same he had. "It appears Aliza has yet to notice she has stopped aging." She huffed a mirthless laugh, then. "The Gift of the Heavens, they call it, while some mortals call immortality a curse. I don't see how our kind of lifespans could be either. Life is just life."

"That girl well deserves the extension," Tyrael nodded. Without the corruption like the others, only Aliza would continue to age. Now, she could live with them for however long their union lasted. "The mortals are a strange lot. They think lifespans shorter than theirs as being cheated, and lifespans longer as a burden."

Auriel nodded, then looked out into the brilliance of the home of the angels. Instead of overwhelming awe, she sighed. "Do you think the Warden would stand for an angel in his harem?"

She started when Tyrael boomed a laugh. "Auriel, he would be eager. It's the others you must be concerned about, and the Rogue already favors you. And if she does, then you can include the Sabre Cat, while the former countess is more than willing for any additional woman. The Hero of Tristram is unpredictable, but explain a few things about yourself and Mephisto and even the Demon Queen may consent."

Auriel blushed lightly. "Maybe... But I don't know if theirs is the kind of life I want to tie myself. It is just survival and pleasure." Tyrael only looked at her, unblinking and perfectly bland. After a few moments, Auriel turned her head and blushed harder. "Alright, so maybe that's the exact kind of life I want, but it doesn't mean I'll be entirely happy with it. Mephisto was a mistake, after all."

"Auriel, Auriel... I will not explain the obvious. I'm the archangel of justice, not love." Tyrael smiled, amused. Then, his smile slowly slipped away. "Imperius has returned the debate over Sanctuary again, now that the Worldstone is gone. This time he is trying for the angels outside the Angiris Council."

Auriel nearly swore like a mortal. "If that hotheaded fool doesn't bring war and ruin to us all, the Warden surely will if he even tries to touch one of his girls."

Tyrael nodded. "Fortunately, he has not turned many heads towards the destruction of Sanctuary... but they are listening. As soon as the first signs of the Hells stirring on Sanctuary with the Worldstone gone begin, Warden or not, many of our forces will turn immediately to Imperius. The only outcome I can see of this is the destruction of our side of the war by the Warden or a complete split among the High Heavens."

"Well," Auriel sighed. She felt like she was doing that a lot lately. "It looks like I must return to my seat at the council and talk some fools out of the idea. Will your voice be joining mine?"

"Of course, there is no justice in the destruction of an entire world," Tyrael waved off as both took to the air, high into the sparkling skies of the Silver City.

Even without the Prime Evils, Tyrael knew, the Burning Hells would begin a terrifying move against the world of Sanctuary. In addition, he was worried about what the destruction of the Worldstone would mean, beyond the access of Sanctuary from both the Heavens and the Hells. Any number of things could happen, even something as terrifying as a second spawning of the Lord of Terror in his true form, the one he had been in before being banished to Sanctuary in the Dark Exile.

But that was unlikely, of course. There was no way that could possibly happen... right?

Well, regardless, Tyrael knew the Warden was there to defend against it. The Warden and his Harem. Sanctuary was safe, so long as he still protected it... And likely Auriel would be there too, by the Warden's side, come the return of the Hells. Tyrael laughed at that, still amused to no end by the idea.

* * *

Final AN: Thank you to those who did review. As always, they are much appreciated, and what few there were are what kept me motivated enough to finish this.

Well, this story is a one of a kind for me. Only recently convinced to write lemons, and this thing became a damn lemon tree. A full on harem fic, to boot. I know it ain't perfect and the characters aren't the best either, but this thing has been a true joy to write. The literal epitome of writing for pleasure, rather than for improvement or meaning. I cut back on all things tying me to an audience, and posted it only because I know some peeps might enjoy it too.

Well, aside from my snobbish pride of this story, I would like to hear of the good points and the bad. Especially the bad. I might not have intended to improve in writing with this, but that doesn't mean I won't try... And I'm real bad at finishing AN's. I already gave the story's specs, already gave its original outline, now I've given my thanks and my thoughts...

So, I suppose without further adieu, here is the alternative ending from when this story was supposed to be a full on parody. Good day to yall, I hope you enjoyed!

_Edit (11-19-2010): In a moment of boredom, I photoshopped a picture of the harem together using game pictures. If you were ever wondering what they looked like, you can see it on my profile._

* * *

The Alternate Ending

* * *

Baal was near his final moments, battered a bloody and wavering, but Zyke couldn't notice. He cradled her bloody body, rocking the pale woman back and forth even though the life had since left her eyes and he could feel the energies of death within her.

"Blood Raven, no..." Zyke cried, knowing that unlike Aliza, she wouldn't be coming back. His gorgeous, proud Blood Raven, broken and defeated.

Andariel snapped off another of Baal's limbs, and the last of the Prime Evils roared in pain as he teleported away again. Immediately two arrows and a javelin found him, and he roared again, staggering on his remaining three legs. His one arm was lowered and mangled, and it was obvious he would finally fall soon.

Blood Raven, whom had first joined him, whom had the wit of Ellyia, whom had fallen for him in the Catacombs before his meeting with Andariel, whom was the last Hero of Tristram, whom he loved with his fractured heart, whom was now dead from the gaping slash across her pale and once flawless stomach. Zyke cried for her, while the others moved to finish Baal. They could get the revenge; he couldn't move from Blood Raven if all the Hells were coming for him.

It was the javelin of Ellyia that impaled Baal's chest that had him rear back in a death-roar, but Andariel took Baal by the head and ripped the offending appendage off as he tumbled over. Then, it was finished.

Bloodied, exhausted, and down-trodden, the remainder of Zyke's harem turned to him. Remainder, for now one was no longer alive. Oh, Blood Raven, no!

The ground began to tremble slightly, and with Baal no longer warding him off, Tyrael appeared, but Zyke noticed neither. All he saw was the eternally sleeping beauty in his arms, and all he felt were the comforting hands of the surviving harem on his arms and back. Some of them cried with him, others softened hard emotional walls to where they shared his sorrow. Blood Raven, first Sister of the Harem, was dead.

Tyrael tried to mention something about the Worldstone, but Zyke didn't hear. A red portal – a rift – opened, but Zyke didn't see. The archangel explained something to Andariel that had her nod and begin guiding them towards the portal, but Zyke barely felt it as he and the others reverently carried the fallen captain's body.

Then, one by one, they stepped through the portal, carrying Blood Raven between them, and Zyke was last, his cheek pressed against her cold one.

But instead of stepping out into another location, as should have happened, there was a sea of blackness on the other side of the rift. A dizzying sensation, like traveling through a waypoint, struck Zyke suddenly, and he was horrified to feel that he no longer held the body of Blood Raven.

The world of darkness spun and spun, spiraling his mind until all that existed was the sensation and his horror over Blood Raven. Only those two things filled his mind. Then, as suddenly as if it truly were a waypoint, everything came to a jerking halt, and the world of light came back in a rush. However, unlike a waypoint, none of the dizziness remained the moment he came to a stop.

Zyke tried to look around, tried to wonder what had just happened, but spears at his throat stopped him.

"He appears a Necromancer, but he can't fool my Inner Sight!" someone spat, someone with one of the spears.

It was raining, and the coolness of the air told Zyke he was no longer at Mount Arreat or anywhere near the Barbarian homelands. He tried to find the others, the other pieces of his heart, tried to find Blood Raven, but all he saw were rogues. What was going on?

"He is a demon!" the lead rogue continued, near hissing the word.

Zyke's hands were up, he realized, and suddenly – like the axe on a chopping block or the spark of life leaving an eye – he recognized where he was. The... Rogue Encampment.

It wasn't just still in use, but it was exactly as he had first found it, all those many weeks ago. This was the same situation he had found himself in back then, too, though he now still wore the enchanted armor he had found on the way to Baal. He still had his power, the abilities, unlike he had the first time then, too.

But it was the same, as if somehow that portal had brought him back in time to the origins.

And then, a loud... something like a voice, but while it had words it was not the kind that were heard. That something invaded his mind and bared its booming message like a terrible specter, and the simple phrase chilled him to the bone, penetrating even the sorrow and confusion that roiled within.

WELCOME TO NIGHTMARE DIFFICULTY.


End file.
